Rédemption
by Niacy
Summary: Milo et Hyôga souffrent ! L'absence du silencieux mais charismatique Camus a créé un vide sidéral autour d'eux. Ils luttent pour faire face mais le font-ils de la bonne façon ? Rien n'est moins sûr ! Heureusement, ils ne sont pas seuls. Camilo HyôgaShina
1. Une nouvelle vie sans lui

_****__**RÉDEMPTION**_

**Auteur : **Niacy.**  
Disclaimer **: Les personnages inspirés de cette fic sont issus de l'imagination ô combien fertile et prolifique de ce cher Masami Kurumada. Le fanart illustrant cette fiction est un cadeau de Murza.  
**Béta** : Un gros MERCI à _Mégara _qui a accepté de relire toute cette fiction et de traquer la moindre faute, contribuant ainsi à l'amélioration de cette histoire à laquelle je tiens tant.

* * *

_NB 1 : Au commencement de l'écriture de cette fiction, je n'avais pas encore eu connaissance de la partie Hadès, cependant je vais tâcher de rattraper les quelques lacunes au fur et à mesure du récit pour le faire s'achever au début de l'OAV.  
Donc, l'histoire se situe après la guerre contre Poséidon. Les chevaliers d'or disparus ne sont pas revenus à la vie._

_NB 2 : Pour des raisons pratiques et morales (pour moi) Hyôga est majeur au moment des faits. En fait, tous les personnages évoqués ont six ans de plus que dans l'animé._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de cette histoire qui j'espère vous donnera autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire._

* * *

**Chapitre I :**

**« Une nouvelle vie sans lui... »**

* * *

Milo entendit des pas résonner derrière lui mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il savait qui venait à sa rencontre.

Assis sur les premières marches de son temple, il observait le Sanctuaire qui s'étendait un peu plus bas.

Quelqu'un vint s'installer à sa droite, à l'ombre bienfaitrice d'une des colonnes de pierre qui soutenaient le linteau de marbre du temple du Scorpion. Milo sourit à demi et jeta un coup d'œil à son jeune ami dont le regard se perdait à l'horizon. Cela faisait une année maintenant que tous les mois Hyôga s'infligeait le même rituel sans pour autant parvenir à aller jusqu'au bout. Le jeune Russe avait le cœur meurtri, le désespoir l'accompagnait à chacun de ses pas.

Le Grec tourna la tête vers son cadet et posa la main sur son épaule pour le réconforter un peu. Pour la vivre lui aussi, il savait la douleur que ressentait le jeune Cygne. Camus était un homme hors du commun, un brave et fier Chevalier et sa disparition lui pesait tout autant. Quoiqu'en ce qui le concernait, il ne s'agissait pas d'un amour filial comme celui de Hyôga, mais d'un amour… différent.

« Hyôga, il faut que tu acceptes les choses à présent », commença Milo, le regard porté au loin.

Comme ces mots lui coûtaient à lui aussi !

Le jeune Russe ne lui répondit pas. Il ne bougeait pas d'un cil, ses cheveux blonds se soulevant au gré de la légère brise qui venait de se lever.

Milo tourna légèrement la tête pour l'observer.

Bien que n'ayant aucun lien de parenté avec Camus, Hyôga et lui se ressemblaient énormément. Non pas physiquement mais bien dans leur manière d'agir, d'être, de penser… L'air triste qui se dégageait de leur personne, l'indifférence qui les habitait, cet air légèrement hautain qui figeait leurs traits dès qu'ils portaient leur regard sur quelqu'un. Personne au Sanctuaire ne les comprenait, ni même n'essayait. Au contraire, ils avaient tous deux la réputation d'être froids, distants, presque inhumains de par cette capacité à fuir les autres, ou la rudesse de leur propos, la sévérité ainsi que le détachement dont ils faisaient preuve à chaque instant.

Pourtant ce n'était pas la vérité. Pour les avoir côtoyés tous les deux, Milo le savait bien. Ils s'étaient forgé une carapace de glace pour se protéger de leurs sentiments. Et celle de Hyôga devenait de plus en plus large et lourde sur ses jeunes épaules, et menaçait de l'emporter à tout jamais dans l'indifférence et le désespoir le plus profond, un précipice sans fond duquel il ne pourrait jamais sortir.

« Je sais, Milo, mais je ne peux pas. Je suis incapable de franchir le seuil de sa maison. Trop de souvenirs douloureux m'assaillent. »

Milo vit l'œil d'un bleu presque transparent de son jeune ami briller, comme si les larmes ne demandaient qu'à en jaillir mais il n'en fut rien. Hyôga était tout de même différent de Camus. Leur regard… Leur regard était différent. Celui de Camus était froid, inaccessible, et ne montrait aucune émotion, jamais ! Celui de Hyôga avait cette même froideur mais on pouvait pourtant lire à travers. 'Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme' ne disait-on pas ? Alors l'âme du Russe était bonne et sensible. La glace ne l'avait pas encore enfermée à tout jamais. L'amitié y avait trouvé sa place, alors le Scorpion caressait l'espoir que, peut-être, l'amour et la paix eux aussi, pourraient un jour habiter son cœur et son âme ?

« Hyôga, cela fait une semaine que tu viens tous les jours… Demain cela fera un an que c'est arrivé. Il faut que tu acceptes que… Camus n'est plus. »

Milo avait répété ces mots des dizaines de fois au jeune chevalier et chaque fois la même douleur, le même déchirement dans son cœur qui lui rappelait que malheureusement, lui aussi était seul. Mais sa douleur et sa tristesse ne trouvaient aucun écho chez le Chevalier du Cygne. Il s'était juré à la mort de son amant de veiller sur son disciple bien-aimé mais Hyôga s'enfonçait chaque jour un peu plus dans cet abîme de malheur. Et Milo ne savait plus trop quoi faire pour l'en sortir.

Hyôga considéra le chevalier d'or qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il avait raison, il devait se reprendre et pourtant… Camus lui avait souvent répété de laisser ses émotions de côté, qu'un chevalier ne devait pas ressentir de sentiments, jamais, pour personne. Cela n'entraînait que faiblesse, et un Saint d'Athéna ne pouvait se permettre de faillir.

Milo était un fier chevalier qui se laissait aller à ses émotions, lui, à la colère surtout. Toujours très entier dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Le Grec n'en était pas moins puissant, vaillant, noble et fidèle à la Déesse. Hyôga l'appréciait énormément. Il lui avait été d'un grand soutien à la disparition de son maître, le veillant, l'encourageant, malgré l'ignominie de ses actes. Milo n'en laissait rien voir, pourtant le Russe savait son cœur piétiné. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Le Scorpion avait perdu son meilleur ami et il aurait dû en être effondré mais non, il le soutenait encore et toujours…

« Merci Milo. Demain, c'est promis.

— On verra… »

Hyôga voyait bien aux grands yeux couleur méditerranée de son ami qu'il en doutait. Il lui avait trop souvent fait cette promesse. Milo regardait droit devant lui, ses longs cheveux épais volaient dans le vent chaud qui s'était levé.

Ils restèrent assis l'un près de l'autre, un long moment, à contempler la vue qui s'offrait à eux. S'ils suivaient les marches du temple du Scorpion des yeux, leur regard se posait sur le temple de la Balance en contrebas, puis celui de la Vierge, du Lion, du Cancer et ainsi de suite jusqu'au Bélier. S'ils continuaient encore un peu plus loin, le camp d'entraînement des apprentis chevaliers leur faisait face, avec l'arène centrale qui servait de lieu de combat, de réunion, de retrouvailles parfois. Sur la droite, caché derrière la colline, se trouvait le camp d'entraînement des femmes chevaliers et plus loin, on distinguait Rodorio, seul petit village de l'île. Hyôga y avait loué une chambre. Et plus loin encore, il y avait la mer Egée, d'un bleu profond et réconfortant, qui les protégeait du monde civilisé qui leur faisait face à quelques kilomètres, en Grèce.

La vie d'un chevalier n'était pas de tout repos. Les guerres saintes, les combats entre chevaliers n'étaient pas leur quotidien, heureusement. Pourtant la vie n'en était pas moins difficile. La première règle pour devenir un protecteur d'Athéna était d'oublier tout ce qui pouvait les rattacher au monde extérieur. Aucun lien avec les populations environnantes, pas d'électricité, pas de confort, pas ou plus de famille. Tous les chevaliers et apprentis avaient juré allégeance à la Déesse Athéna et leurs vies n'avaient plus aucune importance : tout ce qui comptait était celle de la Déesse. La rigueur, l'obéissance, le dévouement, l'oubli de soi étaient les qualités indispensables pour pouvoir un jour accéder au rang de chevalier.

Les épreuves étaient longues et difficiles : des années et des années d'entraînement, sans promesse de réussite. Il y avait peu d'élus au rang de chevalier, seulement quatre-vingt-huit, autant qu'il y avait de constellations dans le ciel. Pas un de plus.

Des camps d'entraînement, il y en avait partout dans le monde, ce qui expliquait la diversité linguistique de la chevalerie, pourtant celui-ci était unique, car c'était en ce lieu appelé Sanctuaire que la Déesse avait ses quartiers principaux.

La chaleur devenait étouffante, le soleil brillait haut dans un ciel dépourvu de nuages. Seule l'ombre des colonnes du temple de Milo parvenait à soulager Hyôga de l'atmosphère brûlante du Sanctuaire. Un peu. Le chevalier vivait d'ordinaire en Sibérie, lieu d'entraînement où Camus, Chevalier d'or du Verseau, avait fait de lui le Chevalier de bronze du Cygne, et cette température de début d'été l'indisposait de plus en plus. Milo, lui, ne semblait aucunement souffrir de cette canicule, comme tous ceux qui vivaient dans cette région de la Méditerranée.

Après avoir pris congé du Chevalier d'or du Scorpion, le Russe descendit les marches de pierre blanche d'un pas nonchalant en direction de Rodorio… afin de profiter du frais de sa chambre d'hôtel, sans oublier de saluer chaque chevalier d'or qu'il croisait au fur et à mesure de son passage dans leur maison. Même si aucun d'eux ne faisait de commentaire, Hyôga était gêné de passer par leur temple deux fois par jour pour se rendre devant celui du Verseau. Dont il n'arrivait toujours pas à franchir le seuil. Demain, il emprunterait le chemin de traverse secret que Milo lui avait montré pour se rendre directement de Rodorio au onzième temple du Zodiaque.

Le Scorpion attendit du haut de la volée de marches menant à son temple que la chevelure blonde de son jeune ami du Cygne disparaisse de sa vue. Il avait le cœur lourd. Une fois de plus, le Russe repartait avec un sentiment d'inachevé sur la conscience.

« Hyôga, pourquoi t'infliges-tu de tels tourments ? Quand accepteras-tu la vérité ? »

Puis il leva son visage tanné par le soleil vers le ciel, ses boucles bleues cascadant sur ses larges épaulettes dorées, comme cherchant une réponse à ses interrogations dans le firmament, et il poursuivit pour lui-même :

« Camus, pourquoi ?, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir. Comment puis-je l'aider à t'oublier, alors que je n'y arrive pas moi-même ?... Aide-moi, s'il te plait. »

Après quelques minutes passées à scruter un ciel désespérément muet, comme attendant vainement un signe en réponse à sa supplique murmurée, Milo tourna brusquement les talons, faisant voler derrière lui sa cape blanche en un mouvement majestueux qui ajoutait encore à son charisme. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers le onzième temple. Demain, cela allait faire un an.

Un an. Cela lui martelait la tête. Trois cent soixante cinq jours sans lui, sans sa présence silencieuse à ses côtés. Il ferma ses prunelles turquoise et serra les poings. S'il avait su, tout aurait été différent. Il aurait peut-être réussi à lui faire part de ses doutes et peut-être même le convaincre qu'ils combattaient dans le mauvais camp. Ils auraient pu combattre côte à côte pour protéger leur Déesse enfin réincarnée. Ils auraient pu… Ils auraient pu faire tant de choses... tous les deux.

Mais cela faisait une année qu'il était parti, l'abandonnant sur cette Terre, le laissant seul. Qui allait veiller sur lui maintenant ? Qui allait le sermonner gentiment lorsqu'il dépassait un peu les bornes ? Qui allait réchauffer son cœur et son corps à présent ? Qui allait soulager son âme ?

Quelques instants plus tard, tandis qu'il se recueillait une fois de plus devant l'armure sacrée du Verseau, Milo ne put empêcher une unique larme de cristal de s'échapper de ses yeux douloureux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, il ne le voulait plus.

Alors pourquoi continuait-il ?

* * *

Hyôga se réveilla le cœur lourd. Aujourd'hui cela faisait un an, jour pour jour, que son maître Camus avait disparu tragiquement. De ses propres mains.

Cette journée allait s'avérer longue, très longue… Ses cheveux blonds en bataille, la bouche pâteuse, le jeune homme se leva de son lit et se dirigea en traînant des pieds vers la salle de bain adjacente. Après une bonne douche froide qui lui remit les idées en place et le débarrassa de la sueur qui couvrait son corps après une nouvelle nuit caniculaire, Hyôga posa les yeux sur le miroir qui lui faisait face au-dessus du petit lavabo de grès blanc.

Il avait les traits tirés après une longue nuit blanche passée à ressasser ses souvenirs, des poches sous les yeux, et son teint d'ordinaire blanchâtre avait pris quelques couleurs sous le soleil ardent de Grèce, ce qui finit de l'achever. Il détestait ce pays, cette région, cette moiteur, cette île maudite. Trop de souvenirs douloureux. Et pourtant, il y revenait régulièrement depuis un an. Il posa un bandage sur son œil gauche qui ne le lui était plus d'aucune utilité, enfila un pantalon et une chemise blanche en lin et sortit à contrecœur de sa chambre d'hôtel après avoir jeté un coup d'œil furtif sur le coffre métallique où dormait son armure de bronze.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune Russe marchait lentement dans les rues pavées de Rodorio, regardant d'un air glacial tous ceux qui posaient les yeux sur lui. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup la compagnie, la solitude était sa seule amie. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, il y avait Milo, et puis ses compagnons d'infortune Seiya, Shiryu, Shun et son frère Ikki, eux aussi chevaliers de bronze, avec lesquels il avait combattu pour la Déesse Athéna.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant que Hyôga errait sur les pistes poussiéreuses du Sanctuaire, cerné par les bruits de combat qui s'échappaient d'entre deux colonnes de marbre ou des arènes qu'il dépassait, la tête baissée, les mains dans les poches, sans trop prêter attention à l'endroit où il allait.

Il devait aller au temple du Verseau, mais c'était trop difficile. Il se trouvait quelque part dans les environs du Sanctuaire, il ne savait pas où et ne s'en souciait guère. C'était l'heure la plus chaude de la journée. Le soleil au zénith enflammait l'air.

Sa chemise lui collait à la peau, la poussière se déposait sur ses vêtements, s'insinuait dans sa bouche, au plus profond de lui. Mais comment faisaient les autres pour supporter cette… cette chaleur ? Ses pas l'entraînèrent un peu plus loin, l'atmosphère torride ne parvenait plus à chasser de son esprit les préoccupations qui l'habitaient.

Il y avait quelqu'un en train de s'entraîner ici. L'endroit semblait inapproprié : un terrain rocailleux et inégal où il n'y avait pas la moindre parcelle d'ombre. Et le chevalier était là en train d'exécuter des mouvements d'arts martiaux sous le soleil de plomb. Ou plutôt la femme-chevalier. Il la reconnaissait maintenant. Vêtue d'une simple tunique d'entraînement, un masque en acier avec des arabesques noires autour des yeux, elle enchaînait tous ces gestes avec une rapidité et une fluidité étonnante. Elle tourna le visage vers lui un instant. Il ne vit rien à travers son masque doté d'une expression figée.

Un souffle de vent chaud venait de soulever ses cheveux verts mi-longs et de souligner sa silhouette parfaite, apportant par là même un peu d'air dans cette chaleur accablante. Aucun signe ne fut échangé entre eux. Shina était le Chevalier d'argent d'Ophiuchus et vivait en recluse au fin fond du Sanctuaire. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire : farouche, coriace, autoritaire et surtout animée par une animosité féroce envers tous les hommes sauf un : Seiya, le Chevalier de bronze de Pégase et aussi meilleur ami de Hyôga. Elle poursuivit son entraînement, ignorant le Russe qui s'était arrêté pour la regarder. Ils avaient combattu ensemble pour sauver la Déesse, mais cela n'avait rien changé à leur relation. Il s'en fichait de toute façon. Ses pensées le ramenèrent à nouveau vers Camus.

Il se détourna et poursuivit son chemin. La chaleur commençait à être difficile à supporter et il éprouvait le besoin de retrouver un peu de fraîcheur. Il soupira et leva les yeux, suivant du regard le sentier sinueux et quasi invisible qui serpentait le long de la falaise escarpée, pour aboutir sur un plateau à quelques centaines de mètres au-dessus. La maison du Verseau s'y trouvait. Il le savait. Ses pas l'avaient mené jusque là, il devait y aller.

Hyôga regrettait d'avoir choisi des vêtements aussi clairs alors qu'il devait escalader cette falaise. Il se trouva quelque peu honteux à être recouvert de poussière et de terre face à ce temple somptueux, à l'architecture si particulière et qui contrastait avec celle des autres temples du Zodiaque.

Sa gorge se noua, ses mains se crispèrent et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus difficile. Toujours cette même sensation d'inconfort, de malaise, qui le saisissait face à cette bâtisse. Une angoisse irrépressible s'empara de lui et une boule à l'estomac commença à lui donner la nausée. Il avait pourtant connu des situations terribles en temps de guerre, mais ce bâtiment impressionnant représentait tout ce qui le terrorisait à présent : Camus ! Et toutes les conséquences que ses propres actes avaient engendrées : la mort du Chevalier du Verseau.

Le Chevalier du Cygne prit une grande inspiration et avança péniblement vers l'entrée de la maison du onzième gardien. La promesse qu'il avait faite à Milo, la veille, lui donnait le courage d'avancer.

Une fois les quelques marches de marbre franchies, il se sentit appelé au centre du temple par une force invisible. Ses jambes flageolaient. D'ordinaire c'était à cet instant qu'il renonçait et partait rejoindre son ami du Scorpion, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il devait vaincre son angoisse, résister à la tentation de la fuite. _« Un chevalier n'a peur de rien, ni de personne, jamais ! »,_ lui répétait sans cesse Camus lors de leurs entraînements. Il hésita un instant.

Les yeux fermés, la respiration bloquée, le Russe fit un premier pas sur le sol de marbre blanc, puis un deuxième… Rien ne se passa. A quoi s'attendait-il au juste ? D'une démarche mal assurée, Hyôga poursuivit sa progression jusqu'au centre du temple, écoutant ses pas résonner dans ce bâtiment maintenant si vide. Il longea un couloir interminable, jalonné de hautes colonnes de pierre et s'arrêta à l'entrée d'un immense hall, étonnamment très lumineux.

A sa plus grande stupéfaction, il y avait quelqu'un devant lui, à quelques mètres. Un homme grand, doté d'une épaisse chevelure bleu-vert et d'un regard énigmatique qui le fixait avec sévérité, les mains posées sur ses hanches. Un chevalier d'or ! Mais cette armure, il la connaissait !

_Camus ? Mais...?_

« Camus ? », interrogea-t-il tremblant comme une feuille.

L'homme en question ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, se contentant de plonger son regard perçant et glacé dans le sien. Cette silhouette, cette allure familière, le froid qui se dégageait de lui… Le doute n'était plus permis. Il s'agissait bel et bien du Chevalier d'or du Verseau, Camus, son maître vénéré.

_Mais il est mort ! Je l'ai... tué._

Hyôga était pétrifié, ne comprenant plus ce qu'il lui arrivait. C'était impossible ! Camus était mort devant ses yeux, de ses propres mains ! Pourtant il était là, juste devant lui.

« Maître ? C'est bien vous ? », parvint-il à prononcer non sans douleur, tant sa bouche était asséchée par la chaleur et l'émotion qui l'envahissaient de plus en plus.

Toujours aucune réponse.

Le jeune homme s'était décidé à avancer d'un pas timide vers celui qui lui avait tout appris, lorsque 'le Verseau' changea soudainement de position. Stupéfait, Hyôga se mit à frissonner tout à coup. Il avait... peur. Terriblement peur.

_Cette position…_

Par Athéna, Camus allait l'attaquer ! Il avait écarté les jambes et mis ses mains jointes au-dessus de la tête. Une aura dorée aux volutes blanchâtres l'entourait, éblouissant le Chevalier de bronze complètement figé. Puis la vision de son signe zodiacal apparut derrière la silhouette longiligne dont la longue chevelure se soulevait doucement : une femme tenant une amphore sur son épaule, versant le contenu devant elle.

« Non-non, maître », balbutia-t-il. « NOOOON ! »

Camus voulait le tuer !

Hyôga se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour échapper à la colère de son maître sans essayer de s'y soustraire, chose qu'il savait impossible. Il aurait beau lutter, le résultat serait le même et puis… méritait-il de vivre ?

Un flash lumineux et un souffle glacé envahirent la pièce pour laisser place tout aussi rapidement à la pénombre et au silence.

Hyôga était agenouillé sur le sol, tremblant mais vivant. Prudemment, il ouvrit son unique œil pour ne voir que ses pieds, et du marbre blanc. Pas de glace. Lentement, il osa relever la tête vers son maître, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé, mais à sa grande surprise, derrière les quelques mèches blondes qui gênaient sa vue, il ne vit personne. Camus avait disparu.

« Maître ? », chuchota-t-il.

Sa voix résonna dans l'immense salle déserte. Craintif, il se releva et observa les lieux tout autour de lui. Mis à part de hautes colonnes abimées par endroit, il n'y avait personne. Le Russe ne ressentait aucune présence, aucune aura non plus. Rien.

Avait-il eu une hallucination ? Pourtant, il en était certain : Camus avait été là.

Il fit quelques pas sur le sol aux grands carreaux marbrés, le regard hagard. Son attention se posa à l'endroit même où son maître se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. A son grand étonnement, il y découvrit un autel. Un autel majestueux sur lequel reposait l'armure d'or du Verseau. Aucune trace de Camus.

L'armure du Verseau. L'armure vide... du Chevalier d'or du Verseau.

Des larmes glissèrent doucement sur les joues du Chevalier du Cygne. L'émotion était trop grande. Non, il le réalisait à présent : Camus n'avait pas été là. Et il ne le serait jamais plus. Son maître avait bel et bien disparu. Il l'avait tant espéré inconsciemment, que son esprit lui avait joué un tour, sa détresse avait trompé ses sens…

Il tomba à genoux, les mains sur le sol glacé, la tête basse. Bientôt ce furent des spasmes de douleur qui envahirent son corps ; toute la peine, toute la colère, toute la détresse qui l'habitaient, fuyaient à mesure que ses larmes lui échappaient. Tout chevalier de bronze qu'il était, il ne pouvait contenir son chagrin devant l'armure sublime, mais néanmoins vide du Chevalier d'or du Verseau, qui semblait le narguer.

Combien de temps était-il resté dans cette position ? Il l'ignorait mais compte tenu de sa résistance de chevalier, la douleur qui montait de ses genoux et irradiait dans son dos attestait d'une longue période d'immobilité. Lentement, il s'assit sur le marbre glacé, les bras serrés autour de ses genoux et le menton posé contre sa poitrine comme un enfant qui tenterait de se consoler. Aidées par la gravité, les larmes salées poursuivaient leur chute continue pour rouler sur ses joues avant de disparaître dans le tissu clair de son vêtement et il laissa son esprit vagabonder au gré de ses douloureux souvenirs. Aussitôt, un flot d'émotions remonta progressivement à la surface...

- _Flash back_ -

Hyôga avait huit ans. Il était envoyé en Sibérie orientale afin de subir son entraînement pour devenir Chevalier du Zodiaque. Après de longues heures d'autocar sur les routes verglacées de la Russie, le petit garçon débarquait seul sur le trottoir désert d'un minuscule village, perdu au milieu de la banquise. Personne ne l'attendait. Le froid commençait à engourdir ses petits membres, et il devait souffler sur ses doigts pour se réchauffer.

Le froid, il le connaissait bien pour avoir vécu de nombreuses années en Russie avec sa mère. Puis la fatalité avait voulu qu'il la perde et se retrouve dans un orphelinat au Japon, loin de son pays d'origine, loin de sa mère disparue. Il avait réussi à reprendre quelques repères, à surmonter autant que possible la douleur du deuil mais voilà qu'il était à nouveau livré à lui-même, seul, dans une contrée éloignée, étrangère et hostile…

Un homme très impressionnant, sûr de lui, à l'allure svelte et déliée s'avança vers lui et le transperça de son regard indigo, glacial :

« Ton nom ? » Le petit garçon blond, pétrifié qu'il était, ne réagit pas sur le moment, ne réalisant pas qu'on lui parlait. « Tu m'as entendu ? Ton nom ?, insista-t-il.

— Hyôga. Je m'appelle Hyôga, monsieur.

— Je suis Camus, le Chevalier d'or du Verseau. Tu m'appelleras Maître Camus ou Maître. » Hyôga hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. « Bien Hyôga, en route.

— Où allons-nous ?

— …

— C'est loin ?... On y va à pied ?, balbutia-t-il.

— … »

Hyôga n'insista pas et suivit Camus dans le froid. Après avoir traversé la rue principale couverte de neige, et être passé devant la petite église, ils continuèrent leur chemin. Hyôga regardait partout autour de lui, tâchant de se repérer dans ce lieu qui lui était inconnu. Les maisons étaient petites, faites de pierre grise, et de petits magasins à la devanture terne se jouxtaient dans les rues adjacentes. Au loin, des rires d'enfants résonnaient. L'espace d'un instant il esquissa un sourire, pensant être arrivé, mais Camus le prit par les épaules et lui signifia d'avancer. Hyôga fut étonné de voir les personnes qu'ils croisaient s'incliner sur leur passage, tant par respect que par crainte, peut-être.

Ils marchèrent un long moment, une éternité pour le garçonnet, cependant le ciel était avec eux. Le vent et la neige avaient pris congé ce jour-là et la température d'ordinaire glaciale tournait autour du zéro degré centigrade. Hyôga peinait à suivre son maître mais ne voulant montrer aucun signe de faiblesse, il porta seul son sac de voyage avec le peu d'affaires qu'il possédait, et courageusement talonna Camus qui ne lui adressa pas un mot de tout le trajet. Hyôga avait le cœur lourd mais il s'était fait une promesse et allait tout faire pour l'honorer : être courageux pour que sa mère soit fière de lui où qu'elle soit.

Le froid lui brûlait les poumons, ses mains répondaient difficilement, mais il ne se plaignit pas. Son regard se posa sur son maître qui ne portait pour tout vêtement qu'un pantalon en toile épaisse et un tee-shirt aux manches retroussées aux épaules, en partie cachées derrière une longue chevelure océane. Hyôga le trouvait étrange mais très beau.

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison faite de rondins de bois. On distinguait une étroite terrasse avec un auvent à l'avant du chalet, un tas de bois sur la gauche et l'immensité de la banquise pour toute voisine. Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison. Une douce chaleur émanait de la grande cheminée en pierre qui trônait fièrement devant lui. La pièce principale n'était pas très grande : une table en bois, quatre chaises, un vaisselier et un poêle formaient la cuisine. Une fourrure d'ours polaire habillait le seuil de la cheminée où reposaient deux fauteuils usagés, en cuir bordeaux. Une salle de bain et deux chambres aux lits étroits complétaient la description des lieux.

« C'est ici dorénavant que tu vas habiter. Pose tes affaires, je t'emmène voir le Seigneur Cristal qui participera à ton entraînement. »

Hyôga, fatigué, obéit et suivit Camus sans rien dire. A quelques mètres de là, il pouvait distinguer deux silhouettes. Un petit garçon qui devait être du même âge que lui et un homme très grand aux cheveux gris clair hérissés sur la tête. Camus le présenta brièvement et repartit, laissant le petit Hyôga avec cet inconnu.

« Bonjour Hyôga.

— Bonjour.

— Je suis Cristal et je vais t'entraîner pour devenir le Chevalier de bronze du Cygne… Il faudra être fort et courageux. Le chemin pour devenir un Chevalier d'Athéna est long et semé d'embûches. Es-tu prêt ?

— Oui, oui ! Je serai brave et fort. Et je deviendrai un Chevalier.

— Bien. Suis-moi ! »

Hyôga était rassuré. Cristal était un homme doux et souriant aux grands yeux gris clair tendres et durs à la fois, ce qui contrastait avec la froideur de Camus qui lui avait à peine jeté un regard. Cristal était élancé et portait une combinaison de cuir bleu ciel et blanche qui révélait à la fois sa musculature et sa légèreté. Il le conduisit près du mur de glace éternelle où le petit garçon qu'il avait aperçu s'entraînait. Il était déjà très fort et frappait avec attention la glace de ses poings.

« Isaac, je te présente Hyôga qui, comme toi, est un futur chevalier. Il va habiter avec toi. »

Le jeune garçon se retourna et lui lança un grand sourire. Il avait de grands yeux verts, pétillants de gaieté et des cheveux vert foncé très épais et ébouriffés.

« Enfin un nouveau ! Salut, moi je m'appelle Isaac et ça me fait bien plaisir que tu sois là, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

— Oh ? Oui, oui, moi aussi, répondit Hyôga en répondant à son geste.

— Attends ! Tu vas vite changer d'avis. Y'a pas un seul nouveau qui ait tenu le coup longtemps, ici. Le plus coriace a dû rester au maximum un mois !

— C'est vrai ?

— Ne raconte pas de bêtises. Tu vas le terroriser !, gronda gentiment Cristal.

— Mais c'est la vérité ! », s'écria-t-il en croisant ses bras derrière la tête. « Vous êtes tellement sévères Maître Camus et vous, que moi-même j'ai pensé plusieurs fois à m'évader ! Oh, la gaffe ! » Tous les trois se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Isaac poursuivit : « Ça fait presque un an que je suis tout seul. Alors tu comprends que je sois heureux d'avoir de la compagnie. Essaie de te montrer plus résistant que les autres. Et puis moi, je serais là pour t'aider.

— Oh, merci. »

-.-

Ils s'exercèrent avec acharnement sous le regard de Cristal qui menait la plupart des entraînements. Camus était un Chevalier d'or et de ce fait, il était amené à quitter régulièrement la Sibérie pour des affaires urgentes en Grèce, au Domaine Sacré où vivaient la Déesse Athéna et le Grand Pope. Mais quand il était présent, celui-ci restait des heures entières, figé dans le froid glacial de la banquise, les bras croisés sur la poitrine à les regarder s'échiner sous l'effort et donnant des instructions à son disciple et ami Cristal : porter un bloc de glace à bout de bras au-dessus de la tête des heures durant, frapper la glace à mains nues, nager dans l'eau glaciale de l'océan Arctique ou bien rester immobile, les jambes emprisonnées dans la glace en tentant de résister au mordant du froid, du vent et de la neige.

Les entraînements de Camus étaient bien plus terribles que ceux de Cristal mais ils signifiaient tellement plus à la fois. Bien que d'un abord difficile, Camus aimait profondément ses élèves et savait où placer les limites. Hyôga s'était senti de plus en plus proche de ce professeur pourtant si froid, mais dont le regard semblait se faire un peu plus doux lorsque le Chevalier ne se savait pas observé. Une joie incommensurable l'envahissait quand il apprenait le retour du Verseau, comme un fils impatient de retrouver son père.

Camus était impressionnant : son charisme, sa beauté et son comportement glacial avec les autres le rendaient si différent. Ses longs cheveux bleu-vert qui retombaient sur ses épaules jusqu'au milieu de son dos et contrastaient avec la blancheur de sa peau, la finesse et la douceur apparente de son visage, ainsi que ses yeux d'un bleu profond, bordés de longs cils noirs, soulignaient encore son exceptionnelle beauté, et contribuaient à le rendre à part. Il parlait peu, évitait la compagnie des autres, et lorsqu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un une expression hautaine figeait ses traits tandis que son regard devenait aussi réfrigérant qu'un iceberg. Un fait était certain, c'était le respect que tous avaient envers lui. Assurément, il était dur et intransigeant, mais il arrivait à faire ressortir le meilleur de chacun.

Hyôga aimait lorsqu'une tempête se levait sur la banquise car cela pouvait durer plusieurs jours et Camus semblait serein dans ces moments là. Il les rejoignait au chalet et tous les quatre se réunissaient autour de la cheminée. Cristal et lui prenaient alors place dans leurs fauteuils en cuir et discutaient longuement, fait assez rare. Quelquefois, Camus oubliait son côté sérieux et glacial pour devenir plus protecteur. Il prenait alors un livre et leur contait des histoires sur les légendes de son pays, la France. Son histoire préférée était _La quête du Graal_, une histoire de chevaliers. Hyôga l'admirait énormément, il chérissait le rêve secret de devenir comme lui : un Chevalier du Zodiaque sage, bon, avec un courage sans bornes et une foi indéfectible en la Déesse de la sagesse et de la guerre, Athéna.

- _Fin du flash-back_ -

Ses poings se serrèrent avec rage, tandis que la colère et la culpabilité montaient en lui. Le meurtrier du Chevalier d'or du Verseau, c'était lui.

Les larmes se mirent à couler à nouveau sur ses joues. Depuis ce fameux jour, un an tout juste, où il avait dû combattre son maître, Hyôga n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. La culpabilité ne cessait de le ronger, l'empêchant de dormir la nuit et le tourmentant la journée. Bien sûr sa cause était noble, mais son geste n'en restait pas moins terrible. Jamais le Cygne ne pourrait se pardonner cet acte immonde.

Il avait ôté la vie de la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde après sa défunte mère._  
_Il avait tué l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père spirituel._  
_Il avait mis à mort celui qui lui avait tout appris, celui qui avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était, celui qui avait fait de lui un chevalier d'Athéna.

Son poing se serra autour du tissu de son pantalon.

Dorénavant, il ne vivrait _que_ pour protéger la Déesse. Son esprit, son cœur, son âme étaient brisés, fermés à jamais, hermétiques à tout. Il obéirait aux préceptes du Verseau : plus de sentiments. Plus d'émotions.

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lue. J'espère que vous avez aimé._


	2. Humanité endormie

_**RÉDEMPTION  
**_

**Auteur**** : **Niacy^^.**  
****Disclaimer** : Les personnages inspirés de cette fic sont issus de l'imagination ô combien fertile et prolifique de ce cher Masami Kurumada !  
**Béta :** Mégara, dont je ne pourrais plus me passer à présent^^.

* * *

**Résumé :** Cela fait une année que Camus du Verseau est mort lors de la Bataille des douze maisons, laissant derrière lui un disciple rongé par la culpabilité et un amant perdu. Si ce dernier semble tenir le coup, le premier après avoir franchi le seuil du onzième temple fait le serment solennel d'oublier son cœur.

* * *

**Chapitre II :**

**« Humanité endormie » **

* * *

Assis en tailleur, les joues ravagées par les gouttes salées qui y avaient creusé leur passage, le visage à demi caché derrière ses avant-bras entourant ses genoux, un jeune homme blond à la silhouette fine mais musclée se tenait immobile, comme figé devant la stèle de marbre qui trônait fièrement au milieu du hall central du temple du Verseau. Ce n'était pas le Chevalier fier et puissant qui se recueillait humblement, mais un homme au dos rond, anéanti par la peine, qui semblait s'être égaré au milieu des hauts piliers marmoréens, dressés à l'infini dans l'obscurité du bâtiment.

Noyé par les larmes, le regard vide semblait traverser les murs épais du onzième temple, tandis que Hyôga se remémorait, avec honte et culpabilité, le dernier souvenir qui lui restait de son maître : ce douloureux combat contre Camus, qu'il se reprochait amèrement, chaque jour.

_- Flash back -_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose que Hyôga vit fut de hautes colonnes de marbre blanc. Pourtant, il en était certain, ce temple n'était pas celui des Gémeaux. Il n'en ressentait plus l'aura malsaine qui y régnait. Redressant péniblement l'échine, son regard tomba sur les pieds armurés d'un chevalier d'or. Et non des moindres, puisqu'il s'agissait de ceux de Camus, le Chevalier d'or du Verseau, son maître, revêtu de son armure sacrée. Hyôga était si ému : jamais il ne l'avait vu dans son rôle de gardien du onzième temple auparavant. Camus était éblouissant. Son charisme et sa froideur étaient décuplés par sa protection dorée. Son heaume en or tranchait sur ses cheveux couleur indigo et accentuait son port de tête altier, faisant ressortir davantage encore sa prestance naturelle.

Cependant au vu des circonstances, Hyôga ne savait s'il devait se réjouir ou non de le voir en ce lieu nouveau. Ses prunelles d'un saphir profond étaient inexpressives. Plus que froides, elles étaient glaciales. Jamais Camus ne lui avait jeté un regard aussi noir. A cette vision pleine de sévérité et plus qu'intimidante, le Slave ne put s'empêcher de craindre son maître : celui-ci lui reprochait quelque chose, c'était évident. Il était très probablement en train de penser que son disciple l'avait trahi, qu'il avait trahi leur Déesse… Alors que c'était tout le contraire !

D'un ton froid et catégorique, le Maître de la glace lui ordonna de quitter le Sanctuaire sur-le-champ, ajoutant que s'il refusait, il se verrait contraint d'utiliser la force contre lui. Hyôga, pour la première fois de sa vie et le cœur serré, se vit dans l'obligation de désobéir. Saori _était _Athéna, et sa vie dépendait de son courage. Il se devait de la sauver ! Cependant Camus était son maître, et il lui était impossible de lever la main sur lui, cela aurait été un sacrilège ! Un véritable dilemme se présentait à lui, le navrant d'autant plus et le paralysant. Il était incapable de décider de ce qu'il devait faire.

Devant l'immobilisme et le refus de son disciple, Camus le maître, laissa alors la place au Chevalier d'or du Verseau et déclencha ses premières attaques. Face à l'obstination du Cygne, il poursuivit ses assauts glaciaires de plus belle mais Hyôga résistait encore et toujours, conjurant le Chevalier d'or de le croire : Saori était la réincarnation d'Athéna, tandis que le Grand Pope n'était que traîtrise et félonie.

Camus, en grand professeur qu'il était, rappela soudain un principe fondamental à son élève : le détachement. S'il voulait vaincre un Chevalier d'or, il devait faire abstraction de tous ses sentiments, y compris le respect qu'il pouvait éprouver envers son maître. Ainsi, son énergie vitale, son cosmos, n'en serait que plus puissant.

La voix tranchante du Chevalier du Verseau résonnait encore dans son crâne, criante de vérité, mais son obstination à ne pas vouloir comprendre lui avait coûté cher. Camus avait été dur, trop dur avec lui, avait-il pensé au moment où il avait vu le bateau où se trouvait sa mère, déjà englouti dans les profondeurs de l'océan Arctique, s'enfoncer dans les abysses de cet océan de glace. Hyôga n'avait pas pu croire ce qu'il voyait. Ce n'était pas possible ! Comment son maître bien-aimé pouvait-il faire un geste si cruel ? Il savait pourtant que c'était le seul souvenir qui lui restait de sa chère mère.

Hyôga, envahi par la colère jusqu'à devenir fou de rage lança toutes ses forces dans ses attaques glaciaires contre cet homme qu'il haïssait à présent plus que tout. Désespéré, il utilisa toutes ses ruses, toute son énergie, mais rien n'y fit : le froid qu'il était capable de créer n'avait aucun effet sur le Verseau, et toutes ses attaques lui revenaient de plein fouet. Ses efforts étaient dérisoires. Camus était invincible.

Le Chevalier du Verseau continuait sa leçon sur un ton neutre, imperturbable devant les larmes de son disciple :

« Sache que je n'ai rien contre tous ceux qui ne parviennent à oublier le passé et dont les yeux s'emplissent de larmes à la moindre évocation d'un être perdu. Mais ce qui est excusable chez le commun des mortels, ne l'est pas chez un Chevalier ! Tu dois rompre avec le passé et t'en libérer. Ton cœur est trop lourd d'émotions. L'amour que tu portes à ta mère et la haine que visiblement tu éprouves à présent à mon égard ; tous ces sentiments bonnement humains sont autant de barrières qui t'empêcheront d'atteindre le cosmos ultime ! ... Ce n'est qu'en te débarrassant de tous les sentiments qui te pèsent et t'étouffent que tu pourras parvenir à le cerner, à l'appréhender. »

Mais Hyôga n'avait que faire des leçons du Verseau, il avait perdu sa mère à tout jamais. Jamais plus il ne pourrait aller se recueillir devant son corps miraculeusement préservé par les eaux glaciales. Son seul soutien, sa seule consolation, sa plus grande motivation. Trop blessés, son esprit et son cœur étaient devenus hermétiques aux paroles du Français.

Il entendit les pas métalliques de son maître se rapprocher, puis s'arrêter à quelques mètres de lui.

« Par L'Exécution de L'Aurore ! »

Pétrifié, Hyôga leva les yeux. Camus se tenait devant lui, les mains jointes au-dessus de sa tête. Une aura dorée, éblouissante, jaillit de son corps pour le cerner totalement. Il pouvait ressentir toute la puissance qui se dégageait de cet homme, l'écrasant comme un insecte. Puis les poings s'abaissèrent brutalement dans sa direction, et un vent violent, glacial et brûlant à la fois, le souleva du sol. Un véritable blizzard s'abattit sur lui, le mordant de toute part et lui ôtant le peu d'énergie qui habitait encore son corps. Hyôga percuta une colonne de pierre derrière lui. Une violente douleur envahit son corps, son cœur.

Puis vint le noir. Puis le froid mortel. Et puis... rien.

Le temps passa. Le Cygne, immobile, était incapable du moindre mouvement. Était-il mort ? Il le croyait mais une douce chaleur le tenait éveillé. Celle d'Athéna. Elle veillait sur lui alors qu'elle-même était à l'article de la mort. Honte sur lui. Il avait été vaincu, incapable de reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions. Encore une fois Camus avait raison, mais il avait refusé de le croire.

_Pardon Athéna ! _

Ce ne fut que quatre longues heures plus tard, que Hyôga ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, sauvé grâce au courage et à la détermination de ses amis. Il leur devait la vie. Il avait désormais plus honte encore de sa faiblesse, et il avait une dette immense envers eux. Il se promit de vaincre désormais. Plus de sentiments, plus de remords. Athéna devait vivre.

Après un combat sans merci contre Milo, le Chevalier d'or du Scorpion, auprès de qui il s'éveilla au septième sens, Hyôga était parvenu tant bien que mal au temple du Verseau, où Camus l'attendait, à nouveau. Ses longs cheveux bleu foncé tirant sur le vert et sa cape blanche claquaient dans le vent chaud du soleil couchant du Sanctuaire. Ils échangèrent un regard glacé mais dépourvu d'hostilité. Puis, avec la prestance qui lui était propre, Camus se détourna pour pénétrer dans son temple. Hyôga le suivit. Il était décidé à vaincre.

Malgré la contrariété manifeste du maître du onzième temple, soucieux de le voir une nouvelle fois s'opposer à lui, Hyôga lui asséna une attaque glaciaire, qui n'eut aucun effet. Loin de s'avouer vaincu, il utilisa son attaque « Poussière de Diamant » puis « Tonnerre de l'Aube » mais le fait était qu'il demeurait tout aussi impuissant que lors de leur précédent affrontement face au froid que produisait Camus, le Maître des glaces. D'une seule main, celui-ci parvenait à rendre ses attaques aussi peu dangereuses qu'un courant d'air frais. Le Chevalier du Verseau reprit sa leçon sur le septième sens, du même ton impassible et distant, lui rappelant l'immensité du fossé qui les séparait_. _Qui était-il pour oser s'opposer à celui qui lui avait tout appris ?

A nouveau, le maître et le disciple s'affrontaient dans un combat qui semblait perdu d'avance pour le Cygne, et l'issue n'en fut pas plus heureuse, puisque celui-ci fut enfermé dans un deuxième cercueil de glace. Mais Hyôga n'était pas mort. Une première fois sauvé par Athéna et ses amis, il n'avait plus le droit d'abandonner. Il ne devait pas mourir, cette fois-ci non plus. Il s'était fait la promesse de sauver Athéna et, foi de chevalier, il y parviendrait. Alors il se concentra, chassant de son esprit toute sa colère, sa peine, son respect pour cet homme, l'image de sa mère, et il sentit alors sa cosmo-énergie l'envahir de plus en plus, se décupler à chaque seconde qui passait.

Une puissance encore jamais ressentie monta en lui, se répandit dans chaque fibre de son corps et embrasa chaque muscle. Il se concentra davantage afin de brûler son énergie de l'intérieur. La glace autour de lui commença à se fissurer puis céda, libérant ainsi le Chevalier de bronze de l'étreinte glaciaire dans laquelle son maître l'avait enfermé. Camus s'était brusquement retourné, dévoilant un visage étonnamment expressif. Traduisait-il la surprise et le doute ? Hyôga ne le savait pas. Le Chevalier du Verseau lui confirma ce qu'il pensait avoir deviné : Hyôga avait atteint une température inférieure à celle de la glace qu'avait formée Camus, soit le zéro absolu. L'espace d'un instant, il avait atteint l'ultime cosmos.

Malgré l'incroyable de la situation, l'heure n'était pas à la discussion, et les deux chevaliers reprirent le combat, s'attaquant simultanément, et projetant un air glacial de leurs mains qui resta en suspension entre les deux hommes durant de longues minutes. Hyôga ressentait de plus en plus de difficulté à lutter contre son maître, dont l'aura montait inexorablement en puissance. Quand soudain, à travers son cosmos, il les entendit : ses compagnons d'infortune, sa mère, Cristal et Athéna. Leur force et leur soutien envahirent son cœur, et un éclair de lucidité jaillit au fond de son esprit embrumé et confus.

Les yeux grands ouverts, fixant courageusement l'homme que l'on nommait le Magicien de l'eau et de la glace, Hyôga ressentit soudain une douleur terrible l'envahir. Un froid extrême et d'une violence inouïe s'abattit sur lui, désintégrant son armure de bronze. Poussé par un élan incommensurable et à bout de souffle, il parvint à renvoyer cette boule d'énergie qui vibrait de puissance entre ses mains vers son maître, qui ne parvint à l'éviter et s'écrasa contre une colonne de marbre.

Après l'avoir félicité pour cet exploit inattendu, le Verseau décida alors de mettre un terme à ses souffrances inutiles en lui faisait l'honneur de l'achever avec son attaque suprême. Cependant, poussé par une force invisible, Hyôga se redressa, encore. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus mais Athéna avait besoin de lui, ses compagnons aussi. Il devait lutter.

En transe, le Chevalier du Cygne prit instinctivement la même posture de combat que celle de son maître, celle de l'Exécution de l'Aurore. Sa cosmo-énergie bouillonnait en lui, il voulait vaincre. A cet instant, il n'était plus Hyôga, le petit Russe qui doutait de tout, mais le Chevalier du Cygne de la Déesse, fort et puissant. Les deux Saints projetèrent leurs attaques de façon parfaitement synchrone, attaques qui les laissèrent gelés jusqu'au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Plus mort que vif, Hyôga vit Camus le regarder tendrement, avec aux lèvres un léger sourire serein qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu avant.

Hyôga n'oublierait jamais les mots que son maître avait prononcés avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, mort :

« Bravo ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible. Tu es plus mort que vivant, et pourtant tu as réussi à maîtriser l'Exécution de l'Aurore et à me porter un coup fatal. Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre. Je ne suis plus ton maître. Tes pouvoirs sont supérieurs aux miens. Tu es parvenu par un miracle de volonté à atteindre l'extrême limite, le zéro absolu. Ta cosmo-énergie a surpassé en puissance la mienne. Tu n'es plus un chevalier de bronze. Tu as atteint l'ultime cosmos, le septième sens ; et la seule explication possible d'un tel miracle, c'est que tu croyais en la justice de ta cause, Chevalier. Tu t'es sacrifié parce que tu savais que tu défendais la véritable réincarnation d'Athéna, et moi sans le savoir, j'ai défendu les forces du Mal. Je voudrais pouvoir te sauver la vie mais il est trop tard. Pardonne-moi… »

Ses derniers mots, avant de rendre le dernier souffle. Hyôga sentit ses larmes monter en lui mais ne put répondre car lui-même à cet instant s'effondrait face contre terre, à l'article de la mort. Le Russe ne reprit ses esprits qu'au moment où Athéna posa sa main sur lui. Son aura douce et bienfaitrice parvint à réchauffer son corps. Elle avait ainsi donc été sauvée à temps ? Hyôga sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie à la vue de cette magnifique jeune femme pleine de vie, un sourire à damner les saints aux lèvres. Athéna !

L'instant d'après son regard était attiré malgré lui vers la dépouille de son maître. Le Seigneur du Verseau reposait sur le sol à présent gelé de son temple, les traits détendus, presque doux. Sa longue chevelure avait perdu sa couleur sombre et était emprisonnée dans un écrin de glace aussi pur et immaculé que les plaines de la Sibérie, leur patrie.

Ce fut là, devant le corps sans vie de l'homme qu'il estimait le plus au monde, qu'il prit conscience de la gravité de son geste, tandis qu'un insondable et terrible sentiment de culpabilité et de peine envahissait peu à peu son cœur.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Camus. Mon Maître._

Il voulait pleurer. Il avait trop mal. Mais la leçon tellement difficile que Camus lui avait prodiguée quelques heures auparavant résonnait toujours dans son esprit. Ses dernières paroles.

Une main chaude se posa sur son épaule…

Interloqué et tremblant d'épuisement, Hyôga se retourna à demi et tomba sur de grandes prunelles turquoise, emplies de tristesse et de regret. Il réalisa que son ancien 'ennemi', Milo, le regardait droit dans les yeux, un air indéfinissable sur le visage. Après avoir laissé glisser son regard sur le Chevalier du Verseau, le Scorpion lui adressa un sourire forcé, afin de l'encourager à poursuivre sa route. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Pourtant, Hyôga avait deviné l'amitié profonde qui les liait, lui et son maître. N'avaient-ils pas communiqué tous les deux lors de son combat contre le Grec ?

Il avait poursuivi sa route vers le palais du Grand Pope, où la bataille finale allait se jouer de façon imminente et où tous les chevaliers fidèles à la Déesse se devaient de la soutenir. Et Athéna avait finalement vaincu le Grand Pope félon. Son autorité fut reconnue dans tout le Sanctuaire. La paix retrouva sa place dans le cœur des hommes. Cette guerre fratricide n'avait heureusement pas été vaine, mais de nombreux chevaliers avaient péri, trompés par l'ambition d'un seul homme. Depuis, Milo et lui s'étaient rapprochés. Une amitié sincère était née, grandissant sur le terreau d'une tragédie, qu'il avait causée en tuant Camus.

_-_ _Fin du flash back_ -

Hyôga se releva, fébrile, et fit face à la stèle majestueuse qui se dressait devant lui. Son regard se posa sur l'armure d'or. Elle semblait vivante. L'aura de Camus continuait de l'habiter. Il aurait presque pu croire que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et que Camus allait le rappeler à l'ordre d'une minute à l'autre. Du revers de sa main, il essuya les larmes qui inondaient toujours ses joues.

_« Ne montrer sous aucun prétexte ses émotions ! Mieux, ne plus en ressentir ! Tel est le tragique destin des Chevaliers des Glaces ! »_

« Camus, je vous demande pardon. Bien des fois, j'ai failli. J'ai laissé mes émotions dominer ma vie et mes décisions. Je serai plus fort. Comme vous, je vais atteindre l'indifférence et enfermer mon cœur dans un étau de glace… Pardonnez ma faiblesse, Maître. »

Hyôga resta dans le temple glacé du Verseau de nombreuses heures à se recueillir. Tant et si bien que la faim commença à se faire sentir. Ce matin, il n'avait pas d'appétit et avait quitté l'hôtel à jeun, mais son estomac criait à présent famine, troublant le silence de ce lieu. Le jeune Russe décida de battre en retraite. De toute façon, il avait fait le plus dur et la onzième maison du zodiaque ne risquait pas de disparaître dans la nuit. Il reviendrait, et puis il irait voir Milo. Il le lui avait promis. En apprenant la nouvelle, son ami serait sûrement soulagé de savoir qu'il avait fait un pas dans l'acceptation de la mort de Camus, et peut-être cesserait-il ainsi de se préoccuper de lui et prendrait-il plus soin de sa propre personne. Car bien que celui-ci n'en dise mot, la peine se lisait au fond de son regard, qu'il voulait pourtant rassurant.

La lumière vive de l'extérieur aveugla le jeune Russe, qui dut porter son bras devant ses yeux afin de s'accoutumer à la luminosité lorsqu'il sortit du temple. Bien que le jour ait commencé à baisser, l'éclat du soleil n'en était pas moindre. Une chaleur étouffante l'accabla tout à coup, comme si un énorme poids s'était abattu sur ses épaules. La fraîcheur du temple avait endormi ses sens, et il se sentait agressé. Il ne voulait pas faire appel à son cosmos glacé pour se rafraîchir, cela n'était pas digne d'un chevalier, mais même au soleil couchant, la chaleur caniculaire régnait. Il leva les yeux au ciel : pas l'ombre d'un nuage à l'horizon. Un orage aurait pourtant rafraîchi l'atmosphère de quelques degrés, ce qui n'aurait pas été du luxe.

Hyôga se dirigea vers le petit sentier secret que lui avait indiqué Milo et en descendit tant bien que mal le chemin escarpé. Ses pieds glissaient sur les petits cailloux instables, la poussière volait autour de lui, gênant sa vue. Enfin il parvint sur la route desséchée et se dirigea vers Rodorio, où il pourrait retrouver sa chambre et surtout sa douche.

* * *

La sueur perlait sur son front, quelques mèches blondes collaient à son visage. Le regard posé sur le bord de la route, Hyôga ne cessait de repenser à Camus, à la décision irrévocable qu'il venait de prendre. Bien que soulagé d'avoir réussi à surmonter une partie de ses inhibitions et à franchir le seuil de la maison du Verseau, d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle ligne de conduite en se jurant d'atteindre l'indifférence, un sentiment de remord et d'inachevé assombrissait son esprit.

Un bruit sourd le tira soudain de ses ruminations.

Il s'immobilisa une seconde, prêtant une oreille attentive à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Bien qu'il soit au Sanctuaire et qu'il ne courût pas de réel danger, le jeune chevalier restait sur ses gardes : ce lieu était connu pour être l'épicentre de la méchanceté et de la jalousie de gardes ou de chevaliers avides de vengeance envers les protecteurs rapprochés de la Déesse. Hyôga continua sa route tout en gardant ses sens en éveil. Il n'aimait pas cette île, l'air y était malsain.

Un bruit d'éboulement… De la pierre qui se morcèle… Des gémissements…

Quelqu'un se battait non loin de là.

Un cri… Non, une plainte sourde. Un grondement…

Le combat devait être terrible. A une centaine de mètres devant lui, en contrebas du chemin menant au village, Hyôga aperçut de la poussière voler. Des râles montaient de la carrière rocheuse qui se situait plusieurs mètres en dessous. Curieux, le jeune homme s'avança discrètement au bord de la falaise et plongea son regard vers le bas, en prenant soin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Lentement, il s'agenouilla et observa.

A travers un épais nuage de poussière, le Slave distinguait deux silhouettes qui se faisaient face. La première était un homme très grand, massif et trapu ; la deuxième était beaucoup plus petite et fluette. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Cette attitude n'était pas digne d'un Chevalier d'Athéna, mais demain serait un autre jour ; son comportement puéril au temple du Verseau n'était pas plus louable, de toute façon. Sans réfléchir, son attention portée sur la scène de combat, le jeune Russe arracha les seules touffes d'herbes présentes sur le côté du chemin qui avaient pu jusque là échapper à la sécheresse. Peu à peu, les particules de terre qui gênaient sa vision retombèrent, lui permettant d'apprécier la vue.

L'homme était vraiment immense, fait uniquement de muscles, aucune partie de son corps n'avait été oubliée. Mais ce qui étonna surtout Hyôga fut qu'il portait une armure. Or, un Chevalier ne devait jamais porter son armure à des fins personnelles. Il n'en avait le droit que pour se défendre ou si Athéna lui en donnait l'ordre. Alors que se passait-il en dessous ? Cet homme était-il un Chevalier d'Athéna ou un ennemi ? Son armure était noire avec des vaguelettes rouges sur la poitrine. Il portait un casque assorti, mais de son visage en partie masqué, Hyôga ne retint que les yeux, sombres et menaçants.

Il n'eut pas le temps de scruter son opposant que celui-ci s'élançait déjà vers le colosse à une vitesse folle, pour l'assaillir de coups de poing avec une fluidité impressionnante. Cependant cela n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus d'effet sur le chevalier noir qu'une caresse, et d'un violent uppercut au visage, celui-ci fit valser dans les airs son ennemi qui s'écroula dix mètres plus loin, dans un bruit sourd.

Et ce rire qui s'élevait pour résonner contre les hautes parois calcaires... Un son guttural, dérangeant et terrifiant. Hyôga devait-il s'inquiéter ou être soulagé de sa victoire ?

Le petit chevalier tentait de se relever, ce qui força l'admiration du Russe. Un vent chaud se mit à souffler et dégagea l'écran de poussière qui enveloppait l'homme à terre, dévoilant de longues épaulettes violettes, un protège-bras en forme de serpent… _Shina ? _Hyôga n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment, elle, le Chevalier d'argent du Serpentaire, pouvait-elle être battue avec tant de facilité ?

Il secoua la tête mentalement et la regarda plus attentivement. A y voir de plus près, il n'y avait aucun doute : élancée, la taille fine, des jambes fuselées perchées sur de hauts talons -comment pouvait-elle combattre avec de telles chaussures ?-, des cheveux verts mi-long retenus par un heaume représentant le cobra, et ce masque d'acier orné de ces arabesques si particulières autour des yeux. C'était bien elle. Et pourtant, elle semblait différente.

Shina était blessée, tenait à peine sur ses jambes et haletait. Elle était méconnaissable. Elle, toujours si forte, si dominatrice, si sûre d'elle… Le peu de fois que Hyôga l'avait vue combattre, elle avait toujours dominé l'affrontement. Elle se battait avec hargne, rage, cruauté même, mais là, elle semblait vaincue à l'avance. Elle s'élança à nouveau vers son ennemi mais fut jetée au sol d'un seul revers de la main.

Hyôga était stupéfait. Jamais, il ne l'avait vue dans une telle situation. Qui était donc cet homme ? Pourquoi se battaient-ils tous les deux ? Et surtout, devait-il intervenir ? En avait-il seulement le droit ? Le jeune Russe ne put s'empêcher de l'encourager à voix basse tandis qu'elle se relevait à nouveau : Shina n'était pas Chevalier à se laisser faire. Non sans difficulté, elle s'était redressée malgré son corps endolori par les coups. Ses jambes fléchissaient, du sang s'écoulait de sous son masque, se mêlant à la sueur et à la poussière sur son cou, mais sa détermination était intacte.

Elle s'élança à une vitesse impressionnante, lâchant un râle, puis percuta avec rage la brute épaisse qui faillit perdre l'équilibre. Profitant de cette faiblesse, elle roua l'individu de coups : coups de pied, coups de poing, coups de coude, de genou, dans les bras, les jambes, l'abdomen, encore et encore… Aucune partie du corps de son adversaire ne fut épargnée. Il ne se défendait pas, subissant les coups du Chevalier du Cobra encore et encore…

Hyôga était soulagé. Il n'aurait pas à intervenir, elle avait repris le contrôle du combat, cependant il n'était pas tranquille. Quelque chose ne lui paraissait pas normal, sans qu'il parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus. Soudain, d'un geste rapide, le chevalier noir la saisit par le cou et la plaqua violemment contre la roche. D'où il était, Hyôga ne parvenait pas à voir ce qui se passait. Il devait savoir. Son instinct le poussait à descendre.

Discrètement, il sauta sur un petit talus au milieu de la paroi puis s'élança vers le sol, qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus bas. Dans un bruit sourd, il atterrit dans la poussière et resta un instant immobile, accroupi, l'oreille tendue vers les deux combattants. Il entendait Shina geindre et le colosse ricaner. On aurait dit une hyène. _Étrange pour un homme de sa taille..._ Silencieusement, l'échine toujours courbée, Hyôga s'approcha du lieu du combat et se figea, observant la scène.

Il voyait le colosse étrangler Shina d'une seule main, l'écrasant contre le mur de la falaise. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, elle tentait de desserrer son étreinte en enfonçant ses ongles acérés dans la chair des doigts musculeux de son ennemi. Elle semblait manquer de souffle, des gémissements douloureux sortaient involontairement de sa gorge, qui devenait rouge au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrainaient, quand d'un coup de genou bien placé, elle parvint à faire lâcher prise à son agresseur. Il y avait certaines douleurs difficiles à contrôler, même pour un chevalier protégé par son armure, et ce fut donc dans un rugissement sourd qu'il la laissa tomber. Elle s'écroula de tout son poids dans la poussière brune de la carrière. Le Cobra n'avait plus de force et n'essaya pas de se relever. Elle tenait à peine sur ses coudes et peinait à reprendre souffle. Hyôga hésitait. Devait-il intervenir ?

« Tu vas me le payer, sale chienne ! »

Le colosse se tenait devant elle et allait lui asséner un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen qui, dans son état, allait l'achever.

_Non !_

Hyôga ne réfléchit plus, s'élança vers eux et se laissa glisser sur un genou pour stopper la course du pied du chevalier noir.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? », pesta le géant d'une voix rauque.

Il était bloqué dans son élan par une force prodigieuse, pourtant ce n'était pas Shina qui avait pu faire ça ! A travers un nuage de poussière, il distingua une chevelure blonde, avant que sa jambe propulsée avec puissance ne le fasse tomber à la renverse, loin de sa victime.

« Qui es-tu ? », éructa-t-il.

Les yeux étrécis, il détailla la silhouette fine d'un jeune homme blond, au visage fermé, se dresser. Celui-ci le fixait avec une dureté dans le regard qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée auparavant, et ce, malgré la couleur bleu clair presque transparente de son œil droit, le deuxième étant caché par une bande qui couvrait une partie de son visage.

« Qui es-tu dis-moi, pour oser intervenir ainsi ?, demanda l'armoire à glace, d'un air féroce.

— Je suis Hyôga, le Chevalier de bronze du Cygne. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

— Je suis Borée, Chevalier d'argent du Vent du nord. »

_Un Chevalier d'argent ?_

Hyôga était perdu. Pourquoi deux chevaliers d'argent s'entre-tuaient-ils ? Un entraînement avec armure était permis mais toujours sous la tutelle d'un autre chevalier. L'aurait-il manqué ? Non. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Il en était certain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, gronda Shina qui tentait de se remettre debout.

— Venons-en aux actes, pauvre inconscient. Tu n'es qu'un _bronze_ ! Et sans armure !, se mit à ricaner le chevalier noir, d'un ton dédaigneux.

— Quand on a la justice pour soi, qu'importe l'armure !

— Tiens donc ? Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi !

— On ne t'a jamais appris que la vraie force résidait dans la cosmo-énergie et non dans l'armure ? »

Borée se mit à ricaner. Les leçons de morale de ce petit prétentieux le faisaient beaucoup rire. Il allait lui faire ravaler sa fierté à cet avorton. Pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ?

Hyôga se tenait prêt à attaquer, ne quittant pas des yeux son adversaire qui prenait une pose offensive, quand soudain il fut stoppé net dans son élan. Une main fine mais ferme lui tenait solidement le bras :

« Arrête !, lui ordonna Shina. Ceci ne te concerne pas ! Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, encore moins de celle d'un chevalier de bronze.

— Shina ?

— Laiss-moi ! Tu entends ? Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! »

Le ton de sa voix était sans appel. Hyôga fixa ses yeux cachés derrière son masque d'acier mais ne vit rien. Juste le métal gris clair et inexpressif qui couvrait le visage du Chevalier de l'Ophiuchus.

« Allons, petit… Écoute donc ce qu'elle te dit. Si tu veux, je m'occuperai de toi après. Ce ne sera pas long », ricana-t-il.

Hyôga tourna la tête, son regard glacé passant du masque métallique de Shina au visage sûr de lui de Borée. Ses traits étaient assez fins pour une brute de sa corpulence, un demi-sourire aux lèvres et des yeux gris révélaient la perfidie qui l'habitait. Cependant Shina avait raison. Il n'avait pas à intervenir dans un combat sans y avoir été invité.

« Très bien Shina, comme tu voudras. »

L'espace d'une seconde, Hyôga baissa la tête, signifiant son retrait du combat, quand il vit le visage de Borée se figer. Il su immédiatement ce qu'il allait faire. Hyôga eut juste le temps de se retourner, de saisir Shina par les épaules pour la plaquer contre lui. Une violente bourrasque de vent les propulsa droit contre la falaise derrière eux. Le choc fut terrible. Tous deux se laissèrent tomber sur le sol. Shina avait perdu connaissance, Hyôga lui se relevait difficilement. Il avait subi de plein fouet l'attaque dans le dos.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Tu fais moins le malin, maintenant ! Alors comme ça, qu'importe l'armure ? Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tu me fais bien rire. » Borée s'interrompit, haussant un sourcil interrogateur, lorsqu'il vit le Cygne se relever doucement. « Hum ? Plutôt coriace pour un chevalier de bronze », maugréa-t-il.

Hyôga ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Il venait officiellement d'être invité au combat. Donc plus de remords, plus de questions.

Le soleil brillait toujours ardemment et la chaleur étouffante rendait l'atmosphère électrique. Une brise s'interposa entre les deux chevaliers, n'apportant aucune fraîcheur. Mais à cet instant précis, Hyôga s'en fichait. Son attention était portée sur ce chevalier qui avait eu la bassesse de l'attaquer par-derrière.

Le Russe écarta les pieds pour prendre une position défensive et son regard glacial croisa celui de son opposant. Borée se tenait bien droit à quelques mètres de lui. Il était immense, une véritable montagne humaine. Ses bras tournaient en décrivant de grands cercles et une aura verte se créa autour de lui, puis deux tourbillons se formèrent.

« Tu vas découvrir la puissance d'un _vrai_ chevalier d'argent ! Par La Colère du Vent du Nord ! »

Hyôga se tenait prêt à subir les foudres de son assaillant et à riposter, quand il entendit une petite voix. Shina gisait à ses pieds et avait la main tendue vers lui.

« Non, laisse-le ! »

Mais il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, ou ils allaient périr tous les deux ! Alors qu'il regardait Shina, le doute s'empara de lui, mais dans sa vision périphérique il vit les deux tourbillons s'avancer vers eux. Alors sans réfléchir, il attrapa la taille de la jeune femme et prit son élan pour éviter l'attaque qui s'abattait sur eux. Ils atterrirent dix mètres plus loin, s'étalant dans la poussière de la carrière.

Hyôga s'accroupit, regarda par-dessus son épaule droite pour constater qu'un énorme cratère fumait à l'endroit même où ils se trouvaient quelques secondes auparavant. Des projections de pierres retombaient sur eux. N'écoutant que son instinct, Hyôga n'attendit pas la seconde attaque et riposta en projetant un courant d'air glacial de sa main gauche, en direction de Borée. Celui-ci ne put résister au souffle givrant et tomba sur le sol, tant la puissance de son coup avait été violente.

Borée n'en revenait pas ! Comment un bronze pouvait-il avoir autant de force en lui ? Il n'avait même pas senti son cosmos ! Il était pétrifié et voyait le blond, recouvert de poussière, s'avancer vers lui d'un pas décidé. Et son regard ! Il n'y avait _rien_ dans son regard, ni colère, ni haine, ni pitié, ni faiblesse, ni compassion. Le néant ! Comme si son corps était inhabité, telle une coquille vide. Il ne pouvait pas être humain. C'était un monstre. C'était… Lui ! Il en avait entendu parler. Un des chevaliers protecteurs d'Athéna, le disciple du Chevalier d'or du Verseau, que l'on surnommait aussi « le Démon », parce qu'il ne ressentait rien.

La peur l'envahit soudain. Sans réfléchir et n'écoutant que ses bas réflexes de survie, tel un lâche, il recula toujours assis sur le sol, sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de ce… monstre des glaces !

Hyôga s'approcha du chevalier d'argent qui fuyait devant lui. Hier encore, il aurait pu le laisser partir mais dans sa tête résonnait ce nouveau mantra : « _Pas de sentiments. Pas d'émotions. Tu ne ressens rien_. » Il fit grimper son cosmos et une aura blanche se mit à briller doucement autour de lui. Il allait lui porter le coup final.

Une supplique lui fit perdre une partie de sa concentration tandis qu'il avait levé son bras au ciel, la glace commençant à se former sur sa main. C'était Shina. Encore !

« Hyôga ! Il est à moi ! »

Ce n'était pas un ordre. Ce fut ce qui l'étonna le plus. Shina ne demandait jamais rien, alors pourquoi ?

« NONNN ! », supplia Shina lorsqu'elle vit Hyôga abaisser son bras rapidement sur Borée, tel un couperet.

Elle ferma les yeux, un instant.

Le silence.

Comment avait-il pu ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Soudain, elle sentit une main froide tirer sur son bras pour la forcer à se relever. Alors que son bras gauche passait par-dessus des épaules, Shina se sentit soutenue par la taille. _Hyôga !_ Cet homme avait le corps aussi froid qu'un glaçon.

Elle avait du mal à tenir debout et sa tête tournait. Son contact lui faisait horreur, un tel froid n'était pas humain. Malgré toute sa volonté, elle ne pouvait résister, ses forces lui échappaient. Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux et ne put réprimer sa surprise en voyant Borée, gisant sur le sol, recouvert de glace et immobile.

« Il vivra », lâcha froidement le Chevalier de bronze.

L'Ophiuchus tourna le visage sur la gauche et leva les yeux sur le blond. Elle lui en voulait d'être intervenu. Il semblait fier de lui, son regard fixant l'horizon droit devant. Lui, un bronze, avait battu un chevalier d'argent et secouru un autre.

_Profite bien de cet instant, Chevalier du Cygne, tu n'es pas prêt d'en revivre un ! Tu me le paieras !_

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci de m'avoir lue._


	3. Ces repères qui nous manquent

Auteur : Niacy

Titre : Rédemption

Disclaimer : Les personnages inspirés de cette fic sont issus de l'imagination ô combien fertile et prolifique de ce cher Masami Kurumada.

Résumé : Comment retrouver goût à la vie alors que l'on a perdu la personne que l'on aimait le plus ? C'est la question que se pose Milo concernant son jeune ami du Cygne et peut-être un peu pour lui-même. Quand une rencontre inattendue bouleverse une vie, quand deux âmes sœurs se retrouvent, quand l'amitié et l'amour réalisent des miracles, quand...

* * *

_Un grand __**Merci**__ à celles et ceux qui m'ont soutenu jusqu'ici par leurs encouragements et leurs reviews, notamment Seiiruika et Alaiya._

_Ce chapitre est plus long que prévu mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de le couper en deux. Alors considérez le comme un 'cadeau' pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au chapitre IV qui mettra un peu plus de temps à vous parvenir car les vacances sont finies._

_J'ai tenu compte de vos remarques et tâché d'éclaircir certains points. Et pour celle qui n'avait pas compris ( je ne cite personne ), cette histoire se passe avant Hadès mais cela je l'ai précisé dans l'intro. Voilà!_

_Bonne lecture à tous..._

_Niacy^^.

* * *

_

**Chapitre III : « Ces repères qui nous manquent. »

* * *

**

« Il y a un abri près d'ici ? »

Shina ne répondait pas. Avait-elle perdu connaissance ? Le jeune Russe en doutait, puisqu'elle parvenait à le suivre en marchant, difficilement certes mais elle suivait. La chaleur était étouffante, ils devaient se mettre à l'ombre et se réhydrater rapidement.

« Shina, est-ce qu'il y a un abri près d'ici ?, insista-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait neutre mais ferme.

— J'habite à deux kilomètres après cette falaise. Il n'y a pas d'autre endroit… »

Shina avait répondu à contrecœur, ne voulant pas qu'il pénètre chez elle mais la fatigue et la douleur eurent raison d'elle. Alors, elle avait cédé.

Après avoir parcouru ces deux kilomètres d'un chemin caillouteux et poussiéreux, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison de Shina. Elle habitait un endroit isolé de tout mais avec une vue imprenable sur Rodario. La maison était petite, toute simple, en pierre de pays avec des tuiles orangées, panachées de rose ; le tout sur un terrain aride et rocailleux, pourvu d'un olivier qui faisait un peu d'ombre à la maison. De la façade, on ne distinguait qu'une porte en bois et une petite fenêtre sur la droite.

« Nous y sommes ! »

Sans le remercier, Shina se dégagea violemment du Russe et le repoussa. Elle peinait à tenir seule sur ses jambes mais sa fierté était intacte et elle ne voulait pas de son aide. Elle pouvait se débrouiller seule. Prenant sur elle, le Chevalier du Serpentaire se redressa et fit face au Chevalier du Cygne. Elle approcha son visage d'acier inexpressif contre le visage de marbre de Hyôga.

Elle resta un moment ainsi, à le fixer, le défiant du regard -enfin s'il avait pu la voir ! Elle l'observait. Il devait souffrir. _Tant mieux !_ Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front, dégoulinant sur son visage, la bande qu'il avait autour de son œil gauche avait pris la couleur de la terre. Ce climat n'avait pas l'air de lui réussir. Après tout, sa présence en ce lieu brûlant était aussi déplacée que celle d'un pingouin au milieu du désert. Elle esquissa un sourire carnassier qu'il ne pouvait voir. Pourtant, rien ne transparaissait sur les traits du Slave. Impassible. Un vrai iceberg. Elle le détestait. Il devait avoir soif… La chaleur était accablante et ne pouvait réussir à un Chevalier des Glaces. _Tant mieux ! _

Doucement, la jeune femme recula de plusieurs pas, le défiant ouvertement puis se retourna sans un mot dans un mouvement gracieux, sa chevelure verte caressant ses épaules.

_Il n'est pas humain, il ne ressent rien ! Comment peut-il être Chevalier ? _

Oubliant sa douleur, Shina avança vers sa maison, en roulant des hanches pour narguer cet avorton. Elle savait qu'il la regardait. Tout le monde le faisait. Malgré la crainte qu'elle inspirait, les hommes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de poser des yeux envieux et inquisiteurs sur sa personne. Et bien que celui-ci soit de glace, elle pouvait sentir son regard froid courir dans son dos.

A peine, avait-elle fait trois pas, qu'une violente douleur dans la poitrine, qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler, l'envahit. Son souffle fut coupé, la sensation qu'un poignard lui transperçait le cœur encore et encore… Sa vue se troubla et incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste pour se rattraper, le chevalier d'argent vit défiler le paysage aride devant ses yeux. Le ciel qui hésitait entre le bleu et l'orangé, la terre volatile qui s'approchait inexorablement de son visage, une chevelure blonde qui disparut rapidement dans un nuage nébuleux pour s'éteindre dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Hyôga observait Shina qui, après s'être violemment arrachée de ses bras, s'était postée devant lui, son visage métallique seulement à quelques centimètres du sien. Il ne comprenait pas cette femme. Pourquoi était-elle toujours dans la confrontation, dans la provocation ? Quel secret pouvait-elle cacher ? Il savait qu'elle le dévisageait derrière ce masque d'acier. Il soutenait froidement son regard même si les arabesques qui habillaient le pourtour de ses yeux le perturbaient. Étrangement, elle ne semblait pas être gênée, ni des coups reçus précédemment ni de la chaleur. Pourtant, ce masque devait être une torture à supporter !

Elle rompit le contact visuel, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder. Quelle comédienne ! Elle ne supportait pas les hommes et les défiait sans cesse et pourtant elle ne pouvait éviter de les provoquer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait prouver ?

Sa démarche se fit moins sûre, puis elle s'immobilisa une seconde. La silhouette élancée de l'Ophiuchus se tassa. Il vit ses jambes fléchir tandis qu'elle avait porté sa main droite sur sa poitrine avant de s'écrouler sur elle-même. Sans réfléchir, Hyôga se précipita et eut le réflexe de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle devait avoir perdu connaissance. Malgré les douleurs qui tiraillaient son dos, il cala le creux de ses genoux sur son bras libre, la souleva et la porta jusque dans sa maison.

Fraîcheur ! Ce fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'il pénétra chez le chevalier d'argent. La chaleur suffocante à l'extérieur l'incommodait de plus en plus et pourtant, ce n'était que le début de l'été. La pièce était sombre, seulement baignée par les rayons du soleil couchant qui traversaient les persiennes entrouvertes habillant la fenêtre au fond de la pièce. D'un pas sûr, Hyôga se dirigea vers le lit étroit qui se trouvait non loin de ladite fenêtre et la déposa doucement sur un rugueux drap blanc. Il perçut un petit gémissement douloureux s'échapper d'elle, mêlé au craquement du bois du lit. Elle semblait souffrir. Il chercha des yeux de quoi la rafraîchir un peu.

La pièce n'était pas très grande et dépourvue de meubles, juste le strict nécessaire : une table en bois avec deux chaises, une grande armoire ; près de l'évier en pierre se trouvait un buffet. Aucune touche personnelle, rien qui fasse penser qu'une femme vivait en ce lieu, si ce n'était cette petite fleur blanche sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il n'était pas étonné du manque de confort dans lequel elle vivait, compte tenu de sa personnalité rude, mais cet endroit lui faisait penser à une cellule de prêtre ayant fait vœux de pauvreté. Le jeune Russe s'aventura vers le coin cuisine et fit couler de l'eau fraîche du robinet dans une assiette creuse qui séchait sur le bord de l'évier, puis saisit le torchon à proximité pour retourner auprès de son 'hôte'.

Elle geignait légèrement, son corps était contracté. La douleur transparaissait de tout son être. Il fut troublé un instant par cette femme qui gisait inconsciente devant lui. A ce moment-là, il en oublierait presque qu'elle était la femme chevalier la plus puissante du Sanctuaire et l'un des meilleurs chevaliers d'argent de la Déesse Athéna. Elle tenait tête à quiconque la provoquait, cherchant sans cesse la bagarre. A elle seule, elle pouvait terrasser une escadrille de gardes et de bronzes à mains nues, sans jamais reculer, sans jamais lâcher prise, insinuant ses crochets dans ses victimes, tel la constellation du cobra qui la protégeait. Alors comment expliquer sa défaite face à Borée ?

Le jeune homme entreprit de la soigner un peu. Cette brute n'avait fait qu'une bouchée de pain de Shina, la jetant au sol comme une simple poupée de chiffon. Ce qui était étonnant la connaissant, elle était puissante et puis surtout il avait réussi à le maîtriser sans difficulté. Certes, il était vrai qu'il avait combattu des chevaliers beaucoup plus puissants qu'un chevalier d'argent lors des guerres saintes qu'il avait menées, mais sa victoire reposait en grande partie sur le fait qu'il avait été poussé par la volonté désespérée de sauver Athéna, et puis son cosmos divin, bienveillant et protecteur, l'avait entouré à chaque instant.

Hyôga aimait à croire qu'il était devenu plus qu'un chevalier de bronze et que sa cosmo énergie s'était élevée comme le lui avait confié Camus, mais une chose était certaine : malgré sa progression, il restait moins puissant qu'un chevalier d'or. Il avait touché du bout du doigt le septième sens et en soi, cela restait un prodige pour un chevalier de bronze. Cependant les chevaliers de la garde dorée possédaient le cosmos ultime depuis des années et en maîtrisaient tous les aspects.

Son regard d'un azur clair se posa sur le corps inerte de la jeune femme. Étrange... Il ne pouvait se retenir de penser qu'elle ne devait pas encore être remise de la dernière guerre sainte contre le Dieu Poséidon où elle avait été gravement blessée.

Hyôga avait toujours été admiratif de cette femme chevalier, cependant il ne la craignait pas. Elle pouvait paraître dure et sans pitié, se battre sans se poser de question, sans scrupules aucun, ni états d'âmes -chose qui lui avait fait cruellement défaut jusqu'ici- pourtant il savait pour avoir combattu à ses côtés qu'elle recelait un immense courage en elle, de la générosité et une volonté de fer.

Doucement, il passa le linge humide sur son bras gauche puis sur le droit, nettoyant les diverses entailles plus ou moins profondes qui jalonnaient ses membres. Elle eut un mouvement de recul inconscient. Il regarda attentivement son poignet, celui-ci était légèrement œdématié et rouge, il semblait foulé. Hyôga le reposa avec précaution sur le matelas. Ensuite, après avoir rincé et essoré le linge, il lava le cou de la jeune femme entaché de poussière et de sang rouge et séché. Des ecchymoses violacées longues et larges zébraient son cou, preuve incontestable de la violence de l'étreinte de Borée et de sa volonté de la supprimer. Du sang coulait encore de sous son masque mais bien que courageux, il n'était pas fou au point de s'attirer les foudres vengeresses de Shina. La soigner passait encore, mais elle le tuerait, si elle apprenait qu'il l'avait vu sans son masque. Pour une femme chevalier, c'était pire que d'être vue dénudée.

Le Cygne se dirigea à nouveau vers la cuisine et chercha de quoi lui faire un bandage au poignet. Après avoir regardé sous l'évier, puis dans le buffet, Hyôga ouvrit la grande armoire en bois foncé près de l'entrée. Il s'en voulait d'entrer ainsi dans son intimité mais ce n'était pas de bonne grâce, ni de la curiosité mal placée.

A son grand étonnement, l'armoire était presque vide. Juste quelques vêtements sur les étagères, diverses boites de tailles différentes, aucun objet personnel ici non plus. C'était comme si Shina n'existait pas, n'avait aucun passé, aucune attache.

Un imperceptible sourire perça sur son visage à l'idée qu'elle aurait pu être un disciple parfait pour Camus : déterminée, sans attache, sans compassion. Un vrai Chevalier des Glaces, si ce n'était que la personne évoquée n'était autre que la volcanique Shina !

Son regard se posa sur une petite boite blanche recouverte d'une croix rouge. Il la saisit puis referma la porte de bois. Après l'avoir posée et ouverte sur la table de la cuisine, Hyôga prit le nécessaire pour la soigner. Ayant fait le tour du lit, il s'assit sur le rebord dans un léger craquement de bois et commença à masser son articulation douloureuse avec une pommade anti-inflammatoire, puis banda son poignet afin de l'immobiliser et de diminuer la douleur. Elle geignait toujours, sa respiration saccadée et de faible amplitude l'orientèrent sur un semblant de diagnostic : a priori ses côtes devaient être fêlées ou cassées, mais il n'avait rien pour la soulager. La trousse de premiers soins de l'Italienne était vraiment pauvre.

Sa corvée finie, le jeune chevalier décida qu'il pouvait s'accorder un rafraîchissement et se passa la tête sous le jet d'eau froide de l'évier, inondant par là même sa nuque et sa chevelure blonde. Puis, il saisit une chaise, un livre qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit de la jeune femme et décida d'attendre que celle-ci se réveille avant de la laisser.

Hyôga n'était pas très à l'aise dans cette maison. Après tout, il n'y avait pas été invité et maintenant, il lisait un livre, calmement, chez Shina, comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne bougeait pas. Et si elle ne se réveillait pas tout de suite, il n'allait tout de même pas rester ici toute la nuit ? Le jeune homme commençait à regretter son geste. Camus lui dirait sûrement qu'il était trop sensible, trop humain. Que s'il voulait se comporter comme un véritable Chevalier des Glaces, il devait laisser tomber ses sentiments et sa compassion.

Son visage disparut sous ses mains qui glissèrent avec lassitude sur son front pour se perdre dans les mèches blondes de sa chevelure. Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche tandis qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière. Les enseignements de Camus lui revenaient de plus en plus souvent à l'esprit, ainsi que son regard sombre et indéchiffrable, comme pour lui rappeler sa faiblesse à la fois en tant qu'homme et chevalier.

_J'ai encore échoué, Maître. Pardon !_

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, décrocha le petit loquet pour ouvrir un peu plus les persiennes et se mit à admirer la vue. Les coudes appuyés sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il laissait son regard se poser sur les toits colorés des maisons de Rodario, une habitude qu'il avait prise au contact du Scorpion. Celui-ci lui avait confié le réconfort qu'il en retirait : imaginer que grâce à leur abnégation et leur volonté, derrière les murs immaculés des maisons du village, des hommes et des femmes vivaient dans l'ignorance de toutes ces souffrances, loin de toutes ces guerres destructrices dans lesquelles ils avaient versé leur sang. Que ces mêmes hommes et femmes aimaient, riaient, pleuraient et souffraient ; qu'ils vivaient tout simplement grâce à eux. Leurs combats sanglants contribuaient à la paix dans le monde. C'était l'amour des humains et de la vie qui lui donnait courage, et Athéna bien sûr.

_« Voilà les valeurs que tous les chevaliers défendent, Hyôga ! Camus également ! Même sous ses apparences distantes et froides, il se battait pour les mêmes idéaux que moi ou que toi ! Il aimait la vie et se battait pour la défendre. Il aspirait à la paix, à l'amitié, à l'amour..._

— _Milo, tu es sûr que nous parlons du même homme ?_

— _Hyôga, soupira-t-il. Crois-tu vraiment que Camus... que le Chevalier d'or du Verseau aurait aimé voir son disciple se morfondre ainsi ?_

— _..._

— _Non. Penses-tu réellement qu'il était homme à vouloir que les personnes qui lui étaient proches souffrent ?_

— _..._

— _Jamais, il n'était pas aussi indifférent ou cruel qu'il n'y paraissait, et tu le sais... Hyôga, aurais-tu oublié ces mots qu'il ne cessait de répéter ? Le détachement, le contrôle des sentiments et des émotions ? »_

Inlassablement Milo répétait la même litanie, lui martelant ces mots comme pour les graver au plus profond de son esprit, quoique le Russe se demandait si ce discours si véhément et appuyé lui était entièrement destiné. Peut-être le Grec parlait-il pour lui-même ? Peut-être ces mots que Hyôga ne pouvait dire pour le réconforter, le Chevalier d'or du Scorpion les prononçait-il tout haut pour s'en convaincre ? Mais le Russe, bien qu'empli de compassion et d'espoir pour les hommes, ne saisissait pas toutes ces notions. Son enseignement auprès de Cristal et de Camus ne le lui permettait pas. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas entendre cela, pas à ce moment-là, même si à présent il en prenait doucement conscience.

Le soleil amorçant sa lente descente vers la mer Egée, teintait l'atmosphère d'une jolie couleur orangée, nuancée de jaune et de rose. Il avait beau détester ce pays et cette île, la vue du coucher de soleil l'étonnait toujours autant. En Sibérie, le soleil était presque blanc, le spectacle était aussi magnifique sur la neige, mais ici les couleurs étaient éclatantes. Le bruissement des feuilles de l'olivier non loin de là murmurait à ses oreilles, une petite brise se levait et avec elle, la poussière. La chaleur toujours accablante était très supportable dans cette maison aux épais murs de pierre.

La terre se mit à trembler un instant. Hyôga n'y prêta pas attention, son esprit toujours tourné vers le spectacle que la nature lui offrait. Un cliquetis ? Hyôga se retourna, les lampes à huile accrochées aux murs bougeaient. Le sol commençait à vibrer sous ses pieds. Un tremblement de terre ? Puis les murs commencèrent à s'effriter. Un bruit sourd ! Une partie du plafond s'écroula devant la porte d'entrée. Il n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour réfléchir.

Sans hésiter, il s'élança vers Shina qui était toujours inconsciente, la prit dans ses bras et se précipita avec elle sous la table de la cuisine. Les pierres tombaient lourdement, la poussière volait, s'insinuant dans leurs poumons, l'air était de plus en plus irrespirable. Une poutre épaisse s'effondra avec pertes et fracas sur le meuble qui autrefois servait de lit à la propriétaire des lieux. Hyôga cacha le visage de la jeune femme contre sa poitrine pour la protéger. Un vacarme ahurissant se fit entendre. La terre tremblait de plus en plus. Le Russe avait l'impression que la maison tout entière lui tombait dessus, que le sol s'ouvrait sous lui, l'avalait comme un ogre affamé.

Puis ce fut le noir, le silence.

* * *

Un chevalier d'argent à l'armure noire, surmontée d'une cape blanche flottant dans le vent, ricanait, ricanait… Ses larges bras croisés sur sa poitrine augmentaient l'impression de puissance qui se dégageait de sa personne. Enfin, il s'était débarrassé de cette traîtresse de Shina. Elle avait eu de la chance tout à l'heure que ce… monstre des glaces soit apparu pour la sauver, mais elle avait eu tort de l'épargner car lui ne ferait aucune concession.

Cependant, Borée devait bien se l'avouer, le Chevalier du Cygne l'avait surpris ; il était le digne disciple du Verseau, un homme froid et arrogant et bien que son armure soit faite de bronze, il possédait une puissance au moins égale si ce n'était supérieure à celle d'un Chevalier d'argent ! Sa réputation n'était pas surfaite. Et à l'heure qu'il était, il aurait dû être congelé. Mais il avait été bien faible de ne pas le tuer ; la glace qui l'entourait avait vite fondu sous ce soleil ardent et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour se remettre d'aplomb.

Borée n'avait pas eu besoin d'étendre son cosmos pour découvrir que Shina était chez elle et avec lui ! Elle avait bien changé.

Le risque de se faire repérer était trop grand, le bronze aurait détecté son aura, il était très fort ! Mais connaissant bien le coin pour y être souvent venu, il ne lui avait pas été difficile de voir ce jeune prétentieux par la fenêtre. Il avait déjà pris ses aises apparemment, et bien soit, il mourrait avec elle.

La maison n'avait pas résisté à son attaque « l'Onde de Choc ». Les sorties étaient condamnées, ils n'avaient pas pu s'échapper tous les deux avant que le toit et les murs ne s'effondrent sur eux. A moins que cet esquimau ait sauté par la fenêtre, la laissant seule ? Cela était fort possible. Après tout, il était le disciple du Verseau, un être froid et sans cœur, pour qui la vie d'autrui ne devait rien représenter. Cependant, il devait se tenir sur ses gardes car si tel était le cas, le Cygne n'allait pas le laisser en vie cette fois.

Le Chevalier d'argent du Vent du nord, un large sourire satisfait incrusté sur son visage hâlé, admirait l'œuvre de pierre qu'il avait créé. Entouré de quelques gardes à sa botte, Borée exultait. Il n'était pas venu seul. Non pas qu'il doutait pouvoir battre en combat singulier Shina ou ce chevalier de bronze mais deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une. Et puis, il ressentait une certaine jouissance à montrer son ascendant sur ces hommes qui avaient voué alors un culte à la puissance du Cobra au temps du Grand Pope. Shina ne les contrôlait plus, cessant son emprise basée sur la peur indicible qu'elle leur inspirait, les délaissant pour s'allier avec Seiya, le Chevalier de bronze de Pégase. Tout cela parce qu'il côtoyait de près cette Saori Kido, la soit disant réincarnation de la Déesse Athéna ! Pour autant qu'il ait pu en juger, cette demoiselle n'avait pas l'air d'une déesse avec ses airs de petite bourgeoise. Jamais, il n'avait constaté une quelconque puissance se dégager de cette jeune fille. De toute façon, il n'essayait pas non plus de s'approcher d'elle.

Son rire de hyène résonna dans la vallée. Il tenait sa vengeance, ils étaient morts tous les deux.

« Maudite soit-elle ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! »

* * *

Le tas de gravats bougea sous les yeux écarquillés de Borée. D'abord un léger mouvement, puis les pierres commencèrent à rouler à la surface comme si quelqu'un se relevait par en dessous. Quand soudain, une lumière blanche et éclatante jaillit des ruines. Une force extraordinaire emplissait l'atmosphère.  
Hyôga se tenait debout, Shina à peine consciente sous son bras gauche, le poing droit tendu vers le ciel. Une aura blanche comme la neige, d'une clarté éblouissante, l'entourait. Des milliers de particules de pierres et de poussières retombaient sur eux, comme la pluie pendant un orage.

« TUEZ-LE ! »

Le Chevalier d'argent hurlait, ses traits défigurés par la rage, une grimace immonde en guise de bouche.

Hyôga reposa Shina avec précaution sur le sol puis vint se placer entre elle et le groupe de soldats qui cachait le Chevalier d'argent à l'armure noir et rouge. Ses doutes étaient vérifiés : Borée n'était pas chevalier à se laisser humilier et à passer l'éponge. Cependant une question lui trottait dans la tête depuis leur combat : pourquoi deux chevaliers d'argent s'entretuaient-ils ? La bataille du Sanctuaire était terminée, maintenant. Même si leurs avis divergeaient, cela ne nécessitait pas un combat mortel. Shina pouvait se montrer impossible, et l'était même souvent mais tout de même !

Le jeune Russe ferma les yeux un instant, se concentrant, faisant appel à son cosmos. Cette fois, le combat serait plus serré, il le savait. Il ne bénéficiait plus de l'effet de surprise. Il fit le vide dans son esprit, chassa tous les doutes, les remords, les questions qui ne manquaient pas d'envahir sa tête, pour ne faire plus qu'un avec son cosmos. La voix grave et rassurante de Cristal résonna dans son esprit : « _Faire abstraction de ses sentiments et de son environnement._ »

Une lumière blanche, étincelante, l'entoura. Son aura transparaissait à travers son corps. Un courant d'air froid tomba du ciel et l'entoura d'un tourbillon de glace. Puis surgissant de nulle part, une étoile semblait se diriger vers lui.

Son armure ! L'armure de bronze du Cygne avait senti que son propriétaire était en danger et était venue à la rescousse. Comme attirée à lui par un aimant, les différentes parties de l'armure, rassemblées entre elles et formant un cygne, se séparèrent pour s'arrimer à Hyôga. Les unes après les autres, chaque pièce de la protection de bronze se liait à lui, le reconnaissant : les protèges-tibias, les genouillères, la ceinture puis le poitrail, les épaulettes, les protèges bras et pour finir son heaume, formé d'une tête de cygne encadrée de deux ailes, se posa sur sa tête pour le protéger. Hyôga était éblouissant avec son armure blanche et son aura pure et douce.

Le jeune Russe prit une position défensive, scrutant les hommes qui se trouvaient devant lui. Ils étaient une dizaine à lui faire face. Tous de simples soldats uniquement protégés par une armure en cuir qui ne couvrait que leurs épaules et leur cœur. Les éliminer serait un jeu d'enfant, ces pauvres bougres ne faisaient pas le poids.

Les assaillants quelques peu surpris se jetèrent sur lui à cœur perdu, dans un grognement uni, ne pensant faire qu'une bouchée du chevalier de bronze, seul contre eux, mais le jeune chevalier se débarrassa d'eux en quelques secondes sans utiliser d'attaque glaciaire, juste en combat au corps à corps pour plus d'égalité. Il ne voulait pas les tuer. Ils agissaient contre leur volonté, il le savait. Les chevaliers d'Athéna pouvaient se constituer s'ils le souhaitaient une petite armée personnelle et pouvaient ainsi avilir tous soldats à loisir par la seule crainte qu'ils inspiraient à ces hommes dépourvus de pouvoirs mais vouant une confiance absolue à la déesse, au point de lui sacrifier leur vie. Hyôga était contre ce principe, considérant que son rang de chevalier ne lui donnait aucun droit sur les autres et il exécrait ces frères d'armes qui abusaient de leur statut.

Borée perdit son sourire narquois. Le Chevalier des Glaces avait revêtu son armure et cela ne présageait rien de bon, mais il voulait la tuer. Elle le dégoûtait. Shina avait trop changé. A l'époque du Grand Pope, ils formaient un terrible duo, semant sur leur passage la terreur et la mort. Ils étaient parfaitement complémentaires mais tout avait changé… Il voulait sa vengeance.

Le Chevalier d'argent du Vent du nord prit position pour attaquer. Une aura verte l'entoura tandis qu'il plaçait ses bras à l'horizontale. Il allait lancer son attaque la plus terrible, celle-là même qui, quelques minutes auparavant, avait fait s'écrouler la maison de son ennemie.

« Tu vas mourir, Chevalier ! Prépare-toi ! Que l'Onde de Choc ait raison de TOI ! »

En un geste vif et précis, Borée ramena ses mains l'une contre l'autre devant lui et, en un claquement de paumes, la terre se mit à trembler puis une énorme brèche se créa, fissurant le sol et se dirigeant vers le Chevalier du Cygne. Celui-ci prit son élan, s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres en hauteur de la brèche ainsi créée et lança son attaque glaciaire.

« Par la Poussière de Diamant ! »

Alors dans les airs, Hyôga avait joint ses poings devant lui et un courant d'air glacial s'en échappa pour foncer sur son attaquant. Mais le chevalier d'argent anticipa son attaque et poursuivit son offensive en projetant les débris résultants de la fissure sur le Chevalier du Cygne, l'assaillant de toute part. Celui-ci, toujours dans les airs, ne put éviter les projectiles et s'écroula plusieurs mètres plus loin dans un nuage de poussière.

Se relevant fébrilement, le souffle court, la bouche emplie de terre et de gravier, Hyôga regarda par-dessus son épaule pour scruter les alentours et vit ce à quoi il s'attendait : Borée lui avait lancé cette attaque afin de l'éloigner de Shina, qui gisait toujours sur le sol, incapable de se défendre. Et lui s'était sagement laissé piéger.

Le Cygne se précipita dans sa direction, lançant des attaques glaciaires vers Borée qui continuait à projeter contre lui les débris qu'il avait créés. Hyôga parvenait cependant à les geler avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent mais n'arrivait pas à toucher son ennemi, protégé par un tourbillon qui l'entourait et faisait échouer ses tentatives de glaciations. Néanmoins il se rapprochait peu à peu de Shina.

Borée réitéra son attaque « l'Onde de Choc ». Le sol se mit à trembler de plus belle dans un grondement sourd et une fissure courut vers la jeune femme. Hyôga parvint juste à temps à la saisir par le poignet gauche avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le précipice sans fond qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Le jeune Russe était dans une position délicate : à genoux, il retenait de la main droite le Chevalier du Cobra qui surplombait le vide, alors que de la gauche, il envoyait un souffle glaciaire vers Borée qui se précipitait vers lui, ses larges épaules en avant prêt à charger, tel un taureau fonçant sur sa victime.

Une violente douleur dans son épaule gauche tira Shina de sa torpeur. Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, elle ne vit qu'un immense gouffre sous ses pieds, de la terre et des pierres disparaissant de son champ de vision à mesure qu'elles tombaient dans ce vide obscur. Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? En relevant la tête pour analyser la situation, dans un ciel pur de tout nuage et d'un bleu orangé, elle aperçut la chevelure blonde de Hyôga, puis son regard se porta sur son visage. Il grimaçait et regardait avec attention ce qui se passait sur sa droite. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'il la maintenait par le poignet au-dessus du vide qui ne demandait qu'à la happer.

Elle sentait ses doigts froids autour de sa main, et après un sentiment de répulsion, ce fut l'espérance qui envahit son cœur. Ce contact glacé la brûlait, la gardait en vie. Shina voulait l'aider, attraper son bras pour remonter mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Hyôga était à genoux et vraiment près du précipice, trop près ! Ils allaient tomber tous les deux. La terre tremblait, la poussière retombait en fines particules sur elle, lui masquant la vue.

_Hyôga ! Bon sang, fais quelque chose ! Remonte-moi !,_ voulait-elle lui hurler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge.

La douleur se fit plus violente. Elle eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le bras mais ce fut le gémissement de Hyôga qui attira son attention. Un gémissement douloureux qui traduisait un effort intense et elle sentit qu'elle s'envolait. Les yeux grands ouverts, prête à tout, Shina observait la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux à une vitesse folle. En une fraction de seconde, elle vit Borée dans son armure noire se rapprocher d'eux, les épaules en avant, prêt à les renverser dans ce ravin. Puis son regard se posa sur Hyôga, revêtu de son armure, le visage fermé, grimaçant, qui la regardait fixement tout en portant une attaque à son ennemi. Son regard ! Ce n'était pas celui qu'elle avait vu précédemment. Il semblait inquiet, pour elle ? Puis un choc violent la secoua de toute part, réveillant des douleurs jusqu'alors endormies. Elle ne put éviter sa chute sur Hyôga qui la réceptionna dans une plainte sourde alors qu'il percutait le sol.

La peur l'envahit tout à coup tandis qu'elle voyait Borée se rapprocher de plus en plus vite. Instinctivement, ses yeux se fermèrent, refusant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Elle se sentait démunie face à cette situation, incapable du moindre mouvement, dépendante de ce glaçon. L'espace d'une seconde, elle crut que la fin était venue mais des bras protecteurs l'entourèrent. Une main froide avait plaqué son visage contre quelque chose de dur mais avec douceur car elle n'eut pas mal. Sa tête se mit à tourner, un poids mort pesait sur elle, la plaquant contre le sol puis une impression de vide autour d'elle et à nouveau ce poids qui l'écrasait. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Hésitant un instant, Shina ouvrit les yeux et réalisa que Hyôga l'avait plaquée contre lui, la protégeant, et qu'ils roulaient sur le sol. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, elle était sur le dos, sa tête percutant le sol, amortie cependant par la main de Hyôga qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle. Son regard croisa le sien une fraction de seconde mais il ne le vit pas. Son œil clair éclatait d'intelligence, de bravoure ! Il releva la tête, ne s'attardant pas sur elle, et se redressa pour s'agenouiller. Il allait attaquer. Une aura blanche brillait de plus en plus autour de lui mais étrangement son cosmos froid était doux et bon, contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait.

Du coin de l'œil, Shina analysa la situation.

_Non ! Il ne doit pas ! Pas Borée ! Il va le tuer ! _

Elle devait l'en empêcher ! Elle voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge qui la brûlait atrocement. Sans réfléchir, elle se redressa avec l'énergie du désespoir, son corps lui répondant soudain, et agrippa l'un de ses bras qu'il tenait devant lui, ayant joint ses mains. De toutes ses forces, elle tira dessus pour qu'il arrête. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le tue !

Borée se tenait à cinq mètres d'eux et allait les attaquer : une aura verte l'entourait tandis qu'il faisait tourner ses bras. C'était eux ou lui, elle le savait mais pourtant, il ne fallait pas !

« Arrête ! », parvint-elle à hurler finalement à sa grande surprise.

Hyôga lui jeta un regard interrogateur, cherchant une solution. Il ne comprenait pas.

_Hyôga est étrangement expressif pendant qu'il combat_, s'étonna-t-elle de penser à un moment qui ne s'y prêtait guère. Puis reprenant ses esprits, elle se fustigea : si seulement, elle ne portait pas ce masque, il saurait. Il verrait son expression. Il verrait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il le tue mais voilà, il aurait beau chercher, il ne trouverait malheureusement aucune réponse sur son visage d'acier.

_Hyôga ! NON !,_ s'écria-t-elle pour elle-même.

Le Chevalier du Cygne hésitait. Alors qu'il allait lancer son attaque « Tonnerre de l'Aube », il avait sentit un poids sur son bras droit : c'était Shina qui s'étaient agrippée à lui et qui essayait de dévier la trajectoire de son offensive.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ?, _s'interrogea le Russe, face à l'attitude incompréhensible de la part de l'Ophiuchus. _Est-elle fière au point qu'elle préfère risquer notre vie, plutôt que de me laisser tuer cet homme à sa place ? _

« Arrête ! », répéta-t-elle.

Le son de sa voix de la jeune femme était à peine perceptible, une supplique murmurée. Le Russe cherchait une réponse mais ne vit rien dans ce regard d'acier vide de vie. Pourtant, il devait agir, et tout de suite !

Son œil unique se porta alors sur le chevalier d'argent, qui venait de lancer son attaque. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Deux tourbillons s'élançaient droit sur eux !

« Par la Poussière de Diamants ! », lança le Cygne, ayant pris sa décision.

Le vent glacial mêlé de cristaux blancs qu'envoya Hyôga rencontra les tourbillons de Borée. Shina continuait à tirer sur son bras, entravant son attaque mais Hyôga continuait son assaut pour surtout annuler l'effet destructeur de l'offensive du chevalier d'argent. Les forces étaient égales. Si l'un des deux baissait sa garde, c'en était fini.

« Arrête, Shina !, lui ordonna Hyôga. Lâche-moi ou on va périr tous les deux ! »

Shina avait conscience que ce qu'elle faisait était risqué. Elle ne pouvait accepter le sacrifice de Hyôga, cependant Borée ne devait pas mourir ! Elle s'accrochait au bras froid du Cygne, tirant de toutes ses maigres forces pour dévier la trajectoire de son attaque, espérant qu'il fléchisse. Shina savait la puissance du chevalier de bronze. Il avait combattu par le passé deux chevaliers d'or et mené deux guerres contre des guerriers tout aussi puissants. Borée, bien que très fort, n'était pas de taille à lutter contre lui ! Il allait se faire massacrer ! Et le peu du visage du blond qu'elle percevait depuis sa position, fermé, concentré, ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

_Non !_

Sans plus réfléchir, Shina lâcha violemment son étreinte afin de le déconcentrer et pria Athéna pour que son armure résiste. Dans un effort surhumain, le Chevalier du Serpentaire se leva et s'interposa entre les deux combattants, se protégeant le visage avec ses avant-bras croisés devant elle.

« Shina !, cria le Cygne, relâchant son offensive dans les airs.

— AAAAAHHHHHH ! »

Un cri douloureux, suraigu, s'échappa du corps crispé et arqué qui protégeait Hyôga comme un bouclier, avant que Shina ne s'écroule sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Réalisant le sacrifice qu'elle venait de faire, le Slave comprit à quel point elle ne voulait pas la mort de son pair. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais... si elle avait tout tenté pour sauver Borée, ce devait être pour une bonne raison, une très bonne raison. Autre que la fierté.

Le regard de Hyôga se porta, de la jeune femme gisant inconsciente dans un nuage de poussière sur le Chevalier d'argent du Vent du nord qui arborait un large sourire. Ce sacrifice semblait le réjouir !

Écœuré, le jeune Russe lança une attaque glaciaire plus puissante que la précédente. Profitant du relâchement de son ennemi, il emprisonna tout son corps, hormis sa tête, sous plusieurs centimètres de glace. Ainsi le géant était hors de combat sans pour autant avoir ses fonctions vitales altérées. Un juste compromis, pensa-t-il.

Sous les injures et les menaces du colosse de glace, Hyôga s'avança vers Shina. Elle n'était pas morte. Il lui fallait des soins mais sa vie n'était pas en danger. Borée allait tôt ou tard se libérer, et une chose était quasiment sûre : il n'allait pas en rester là, et très certainement continuerait-il de poursuivre l'Italienne.

Le Russe, agenouillé, la prit dans ses bras avec précaution. Sa respiration était lente, à peine perceptible, mais elle vivrait.

La silhouette à la démarche boitillante mais assurée du Cygne, perdue entre deux falaises abruptes, s'éclipsa lentement à l'horizon, sous l'écrasante chaleur du mois de juin qui assaillait le Sanctuaire Sacré.

* * *

Le matin même dans le temple du Scorpion :

Milo tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de fermer un œil. Trop de nuits à attendre. A attendre quoi ? Un miracle ? A nouveau, il chavira dans ce grand lit devenu si froid. Un an. Un an pourtant, qu'il avait pris cette triste habitude de dormir seul, sans son glaçon. Sa main hâlée effleura avec tristesse et délicatesse l'oreiller duveteux qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Milo, allongé sur le ventre, ses longues boucles s'étalant sur son dos nu comme une cape bleutée, n'arrivait pas à dormir.

La lune inondait la chambre d'une faible lumière ivoire, ses rayons traversaient les persiennes à demi closes de la fenêtre. Une brise fraîche s'invitait dans l'atmosphère suffocante de la pièce, sans pour autant soulager la peine de l'homme qui se mourait d'amour dans le lit. Recouvert par un unique drap blanc s'arrêtant à la naissance de ses reins, Milo soupirait de lassitude. Ses yeux turquoise, rougis par la fatigue et les larmes trop nombreuses qui, malgré ses efforts, avaient dévalé ses joues pour se perdre dans son cou.

Il ne pouvait plus s'endormir, sans dormir contre lui. Camus lui manquait. Chaque jour un peu plus. Son cœur saignait. Il avait mal en dedans, mal en dehors. Il avait mal partout. Cela durait depuis trop longtemps, la blessure ne se refermait pas. Mais se refermerait-elle un jour ?

En un mouvement brusque, il saisit l'oreiller de son Camus, enfouit son visage dans le tissu, humant l'odeur caractéristique de son amant qui s'effaçait tous les jours un peu plus. Étouffant un gémissement, ses mains se plaquèrent sur ses oreilles, les doigts toujours crispés à l'objet chéri. Cela faisait trop de bruit ce silence ! Ce silence pesant, malsain qui s'insinuait dans le dédale de son cerveau, qui pénétrait chaque fois plus loin dans les tréfonds de son esprit, chaque fois plus violent, chaque fois plus acéré qu'une lame de rasoir et qui lui hurlait, lui martelait, combien il était seul à présent.

Ne plus entendre le murmure discret de la respiration du Verseau, les pauses qu'il faisait entre deux phrases, le bruissement des pages de ses livres chéris, le délicat « chut ! » qui s'échappait de ses fines lèvres alors qu'il posait son doigt sur les siennes, ses soupirs d'agacements face à ses facéties ou de plaisirs lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Il entendait partout son cœur qui battait, qui prenait toute la place jusqu'à l'étouffer. Son absence le tuait à petit feu. Il ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui.

_- Flash back -_

« Allez debout Milo.

— Veux dormir.

— Tu veux toujours dormir.

— Mmm. » Une main froide se posa sur son épaule, entraînant une cascade de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. « Camus, je déteste quand tu fais ça », bougonna-t-il.

Un petit rire contenu venant de sa droite lui arracha un sourire. Camus était levé depuis un petit moment déjà, toujours debout aux aurores afin de profiter de la quiétude et de la fraîcheur matinale. Milo se décala sur la gauche en un froncement de draps, laissant la place à son amant pour qu'il s'asseye. Les yeux encore ensommeillés, le Grec accommoda sa vue et ne put réprimer un soupir bienheureux. Qu'il était beau son Camus ! Un regard sombre et pénétrant plus fascinant que le plus beau des miracles, des traits fins et aristocratiques qui lui donnaient la prestance d'un prince, une retenue et une distance qui le rendaient irrésistible.

De sa grande main, Milo passa une mèche océane derrière l'oreille du Français afin de mieux apprécier le visage de son bel éphèbe. Par Athéna, qu'il l'aimait !

« Milo, il fait bon dehors. Il y a plein de chose à faire à l'extérieur.

— M'en fiche. »

Le Grec posa sa tête sur les jambes du Français s'en servant comme d'un oreiller. Ses longues boucles recouvraient les cuisses fuselées du Verseau, tandis que des doigts mats se promenaient nonchalamment parmi les plis de la tunique vert d'eau.

« Tu es pire qu'un enfant, tu le sais ? Pire que mes disciples.

— Mais c'est pour cela que tu m'aimes, non ? »

Un silence s'invita entre les deux chevaliers. Pas un silence gênant et pesant comme lorsque deux personnes ne savaient plus quoi se dire, mais un silence tranquille et serein. Le serment de deux êtres si proches l'un de l'autre que les mots en devenaient superflus. La confiance et la certitude que rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Milo ferma les paupières, caressé par la main douce et tendre de son aimé qu'il passait dans sa crinière folle. Triturant le tissu du bout des doigts, le Grec appréciait ce moment de tendre intimité qu'il partageait avec l'homme le plus froid du Sanctuaire, son Camus.

Se sentant émerger d'un sommeil bienfaiteur, il ouvrit doucement les yeux, les leva timidement vers le plafond pour se poser sur les traits concentrés de Camus qui tenait un livre de sa main droite, tout en continuant à parcourir sa chevelure d'un geste tendre, comme s'il caressait un chat. Un sourire apparut sur son faciès. Un sourire coquin qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Sa main, posée négligemment sur la tunique du onzième gardien, glissa tout à fait par hasard sous le tee-shirt du Verseau, pour se promener vraiment par inadvertance sur le ventre ferme et doux de son amant. Camus cessa ses caresses et posa une main ferme sur son poignet pour lui signifier son arrêt.

« Non, Milo.

— Je dors.

— Milooo ?

— Tu fais ton timide, Camus ?, s'amusa-t-il.

— Tu as déjà oublié qu'Aïolia passait te chercher tout à l'heure pour un entraînement ? »

Milo se mit à grogner -il avait oublié ce fichu rendez-vous- puis lui mordilla un peu sauvagement la cuisse à travers le tissu léger de son pantalon en signe de contestation.

« Mais ça ne va pas ?

— Veux pas y aller. Je suis bien, là, moi !, soupira-t-il, s'installant plus confortablement dans son giron mais laissant sa main posée sur la peau douce du Verseau.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui aie accepté l'invitation hier dans les arènes, Milo. Et puis Aïolia est ton ami… Je pense que tu devrais passer plus de temps avec lui. Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécie beaucoup notre amitié… assez exclusive.

— Tu appelles ça de l'amitié ? » Milo releva la tête brusquement, un sourire moqueur et des yeux rieurs remplaçants son expression simulée de fatigue précédente. « Dans ce cas, je veux que tu sois ami avec personne d'autre que moi, se moqua-t-il.

— Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! »

Le Scorpion tout à fait réveillé pour le coup devint plus entreprenant, la tête passée sous le tissu qui couvrait Camus, il s'évertua à inonder de baisers humides les abdominaux du Verseau, visiblement sensible à ses démonstrations affectives, car bien qu'il tenait le poignet du Grec, il ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher.

« Milooo, gronda-t-il doucement.

— On a encore le temps. »

Sa voix était étouffée par le tee-shirt du Français qui se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard à sa grande surprise, projeté sur le lit par un Scorpion en rut, qui pour immobiliser sa victime se tenait à califourchon sur ses jambes, ses mains ayant saisies les poignets fins du Français, le nez enfoui et sa langue brûlante se perdant dans les creux et les courbes du ventre du Français.

« Non ! Il fallait te lever plus vite. »

D'un geste leste, Camus renversa leur position pour se redresser, puis l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres avant de se lever du lit et de le regarder avec son regard froid et distant qu'il posait si facilement sur son entourage. Mais Milo savait qu'il n'y avait rien d'agressif dans ses orbes bleu nuit. Non, Camus ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Et puis, le petit sourire à peine esquissé sur ses lèvres roses trahissait son impavidité. Pour une personne connaissant peu le onzième gardien du Zodiaque, cette face rigide l'aurait de suite refroidie, mais pas Milo. Il l'avait si souvent observé que le moindre froncement de sourcils, le moindre plissement de front aussi infime soit-il, en disait plus sur le Verseau et son état d'esprit que le plus long des discours.

« T'es pas drôle, tu le sais ?

— Je ne suis pas réputé pour l'être.

— Ça ! Bon, tu as gagné, je me lève », dit-il d'un ton résigné. S'enroulant dans le drap chiffonné, Milo se dressa sur ses jambes et se dirigea vers son amant qui, après avoir ramassé son précieux bouquin, remettait ses cheveux en ordre. « J'ai quand même le droit à un baiser ? Le repos du guerrier, tu connais ? Une petite récompense pour la nuit blanche que tu m'as faite passer. »

Milo n'attendit pas la réponse à sa question et passa ses bras dans le dos de Camus, se rapprochant suffisamment pour que le drap reste en place sans qu'il ait à le tenir. Camus tenta un peu de se défaire de l'étreinte du Scorpion et de calmer ses ardeurs mais sans résultat.

« Aïolia va arriver, contra-t-il alors que le Grec approchait doucement son visage, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, vers celui sérieux de Camus qui lui faisait face.

— Qu'il vienne !

— Il va nous voir ! »

La pointe de panique qui perça dans sa voix ne fit qu'attiser l'envie grandissante du Scorpion.

« Aucun risque.

— Mais… »

Le Français ne put prononcer aucun mot, car sa bouche fut scellée par celle du Scorpion. Un baiser tendre mais passionné qui eut raison des objections du Verseau. D'abord repoussantes, les mains glacées posées sur la poitrine du Grec, se firent caressantes pour se retrouver enlaçant son cou, ses doigts plongeant dans la cascade de boucles bleu roi. Les mains de Milo devinrent alors plus audacieuses, plus curieuses, se promenant sous les vêtements devenus diantrement gênants, glissant sur la peau laiteuse et fraîche, s'insinuant dans les creux du corps délicieux de Camus, qui soupirait d'aise sous les exquises caresses. Milo aimait tant quand son glaçon oubliait sa réserve et se laissait enfin aller à la volupté.

Leur baiser s'approfondit tandis que leurs langues se rencontraient, dansaient l'une avec l'autre dans une valse connue sur le bout des doigts. Une tunique vert d'eau vola à travers la pièce pour s'écraser sur le sol de marbre de la chambre du Scorpion. Des gémissements lascifs s'échappèrent de leurs gorges alors que leurs corps frissonnaient au contact de leur peau.

Milo prit la cuisse du Français avec sa main droite et se rapprocha encore davantage de son amant. Camus offrit son cou en une invitation impossible à refuser pour le Grec qui s'empressa de s'y engouffrer, son nez chatouillé par les mèches océanes aux délicates senteurs de neige. Le désir monta en lui, plus puissant que jamais, plus puissant à chaque fois. La respiration profonde et saccadée de son amant résonnait à ses oreilles comme une douce litanie entêtante au diable. Jamais, il ne pourrait s'en passer. Goûter à Camus, c'était goûter au nectar des dieux. Une drogue divine qui vous emportait plus loin, plus haut, au paradis.

« Non, Milo… Il ne faut pas, haletait Camus.

— Chuuut !

— Mi… Milooo. »

Le Grec venait de glisser ses mains sous les cuisses du onzième gardien, qui machinalement avait enroulé ses jambes autour de ses reins. Le drap qui protégeait encore l'intimité de Milo à des yeux trop curieux s'échoua sur le sol marbré en un bruit sourd. Lorsque les jambes nues de Milo buttèrent sur le rebord d'un meuble bas, il sut qu'il était arrivé à destination. Inondant de baisers brûlants la base du cou de Camus, Milo posa un genou sur le matelas ferme de son lit et posa son doux fardeau délicatement sur le dos sans se décoller ne serait-ce d'un centimètre du maître de son cœur. Les mains fraîches du Verseau dessinaient des cercles le long de ses muscles dorsaux qui se tendaient sous le supplice sibérien. Sa peau brûlante se hérissait au contact du Seigneur des glaces, augmentant son désir.

« Milo, tu es là ? », résonna une voix enjouée depuis son salon.

Les mains fermes de Camus passèrent de son dos à sa poitrine et le repoussèrent violemment. Un regard glacé, perdu entre les mèches courtes de sa frange océane, le cloua sur place. Aussi souple qu'un chat, le Français s'était coulé hors du lit et déjà repassait son habit délaissé par terre et lissait sa longue chevelure. Milo frappa d'un poing rageur le matelas qui ne lui avait pourtant rien fait.

« Aïolia, grinça des dents le Scorpion. Je vais…

— Garde la tête froide et habille-toi Milo au lieu d'agresser ton lit et de dire des mots que tu ne penses pas, murmura le Français d'un ton sec. Il ne doit pas savoir. Personne ne doit savoir. A plus tard.

— Camus ! Attends… », supplia-t-il.

Mais déjà, la silhouette fine et altière du Verseau disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, laissant le Scorpion penaud, les bras ballants, un sentiment de colère grandissant du plus profond de son être. Il était en colère car sa dépendance à son beau Français le rendait insatiable, en colère contre son ami du Lion qui avait interrompu son câlin durement gagné, en colère contre la société et le tabou que représentait l'homosexualité, contre ces esprits fermés qui les entouraient et les jugeaient, et surtout en colère parce que deux chevaliers n'avaient pas le droit de s'aimer.

Il aurait voulu tout briser pour pouvoir crier à toux ceux qui voulaient bien l'entendre combien il l'aimait, combien ces lois, ces préjugés étaient ridicules. Mais jamais Camus ne l'accepterait, jamais. Non pas qu'il ait honte de quoi que ce soit, il n'était pas homme à se soucier de ce que pouvait penser les autres de lui et de sa personne, mais derrière sa froideur légendaire se cachait quelqu'un de sensible qui ne voulait pas porter atteinte à son entourage. Il mesurait le préjudice que cela causerait à ses disciples Cristal et Hyôga et surtout à l'honneur de la chevalerie d'Athéna. Il se devait d'aimer l'humanité dans sa globalité et non pas une personne en particulier, alors un autre homme ? De plus, Camus était un Saint de glace dont le cœur devait rester inaccessible pour pouvoir accomplir sa mission avec force.

_- Fin du flash back -_

Camus et son sens aigu de la loyauté ! Milo se rencogna un peu plus au fond de son lit. A quoi sa belle moralité l'avait-elle conduit ? A la mort. Sa loyauté était telle qu'il en avait sacrifié sa vie d'homme et de chevalier. La Mort. Voilà tout ce qu'il avait gagné. Et lui, Milo, il avait tout perdu, tout. Une larme cristalline s'échappa de son œil et coula lentement sur sa joue pour s'échouer à la commissure de ses lèvres. Une perle au goût salée qui lui serra un peu plus le cœur. Un an.

« Milo ? »

_Aïolia_… _Toujours lui_.

Un sourire dépité traversa son visage, avant de disparaître en même temps qu'un revers de main balayait la trace humide qui trahissait sa douleur.

« Milo ? » Une tête souriante encadrée de courtes boucles châtain clair sortit de derrière la porte de sa chambre. « Encore en train de dormir ?

— Ouais, c'est ça !

— Ça ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air très frais.

— Tu me prends au saut du lit, rien de plus normal. J'voudrais bien t'y voir.

— Ou la ! Ce n'est pas ta journée, aujourd'hui ! Allez va prendre une douche, le temps que je nous prépare deux cafés après on ira à l'arène centrale… »

La voix du Lion avait disparu au milieu du dédale du couloir. Milo, assis sur le bord de son lit, se tenait la tête entre les deux mains, les coudes sur ses genoux.

« C'est pas ma journée ? …Pff, si tu savais ! »

Et le Grec disparut sous le jet d'eau brûlante de la douche, tachant de reprendre une contenance normale aux yeux de ses frères d'armes. Le Milo, souriant, plus ou moins moqueur que tous connaissaient. Ne pas montrer sa peine, ne pas provoquer la pitié. De toute façon, malgré leur bonne volonté, ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils ne savaient rien.

La journée se déroula comme d'habitude. Tout le monde connaissait l'importance de cette date mais personne ne parlait. Ce n'était pas une journée anodine. Un an...

Si on regardait le mauvais côté des choses, ils avaient perdu cinq Chevaliers d'or lors d'une bataille fratricide. Et quels Chevaliers ! Trois assassins, un démon et un psychopathe avide de pouvoirs. Par contre, si on les prenait du bon côté, cela faisait un an qu'Athéna, leur vénérée déesse, était revenue parmi eux au Sanctuaire Sacré, deux Chevaliers d'or jadis exilés étaient réapparus et cinq Chevaliers de bronze avaient atteint l'ultime cosmos.

A priori, ses compagnons avaient opté pour la deuxième vision de la situation et prenaient le partie de se ravir de la date d'anniversaire du retour de leur déesse. Bien sûr en toute mesure car on ne se réjouissait pas sur le dos des morts. Pas assez chevaleresque !

Après un entraînement musclé face à son ami du Lion, sur lequel il s'était allègrement défoulé, Milo était retourné garder son temple. Ses pas résonnaient sur le marbre lisse qui s'étalait sur le sol de sa demeure, sa démarche était trop lourde et militaire pour masquer son inquiétude. Cette journée ne présageait rien de bon. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni en quelle mesure, mais son sixième sens ne l'avait jamais trompé ou si peu.

Après un long moment à tourner en rond entre les colonnes, à ruminer ses pensées les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, à se retourner comme si une menace allait surgir traîtreusement dans son dos, le regard turquoise du Scorpion se posa enfin et un éclair fugitif de tristesse et de résignation y brilla. Le temple du Verseau. Hyôga.

Il ne l'avait pas vu aujourd'hui. Avait-il surmonté son angoisse et franchi le pas ? Milo l'ignorait. Comment se sentait-il ? Aucune idée. Le jeune Cygne ne se confiait que trop rarement et, malgré sa volonté à vouloir paraître distant et détaché du deuil de son maître, tout son être criait sa douleur. Ô, ces traits restaient impassibles en toutes circonstances, n'importe qui se laisserait berner par cette nouvelle façade de glace mais pas Milo, non ! Il avait côtoyé de près le maître en la matière, le Démon ! Camus, mieux que quiconque, savait masquer ses émotions, au point de paraître mort et inhumain aux yeux des autres. Sauf pour lui.

Un soupir désabusé s'échappa de sa bouche, alors que le Chevalier du Scorpion disparaissait à l'ombre d'une des hautes colonnes de son temple dans un froissement de tissu, pour s'évanouir dans l'obscurité.

Les marches ancestrales et brûlantes, chauffées durant des heures par les rayons de soleil ardent de cette fin de mois de juin, s'offraient à leur gardien qu'elles n'avaient pas vu de la journée. S'asseyant sur son séant, le Scorpion, la mâchoire serrée, attendait. Il_ l_'attendait. Mais qu'est-ce que pouvait bien faire Hyôga ? Il venait toujours le voir que ce soit pour quelques minutes ou quelques heures, mais là : rien.

L'heure la plus chaude de la journée était passée depuis longtemps et déjà l'astre solaire entamait sa paresseuse descente sur la mer Egée qui scintillait de mille feux, éblouissant les yeux clairs mais pourtant habitués du huitième gardien. Les ombres des doriennes adjacentes à l'escalier menant à sa demeure s'étiraient sur le sol pour s'étendre à ses pieds. La chaleur environnante embrasait l'air, des vaguelettes invisibles rendaient la ligne d'horizon imprécise, indécise. Ce manque de netteté n'était pas sans rappeler l'état d'esprit torturé d'un certain Grec.

Ses doigts longs et mats se torturaient inlassablement, alors que ses pieds frappaient le sol en petits mouvements rapides et secs attestant du manque de patience évidente de l'homme armuré d'or, à la longue chevelure bleue. Ses intestins se tendaient à lui faire mal, une boule de bile se formait au fond de sa gorge, ses mains devenaient moites. Oh, bon sang, ce qu'il détestait cela ! Attendre. Ne pas savoir.

D'un bond, Milo se releva, traversa sa maison d'un pas rapide pour arriver sur le seuil de l'escalier marbré qui menait aux maisons supérieures vides de tous gardiens. Après avoir grimpé une volée de marche, il s'arrêta, le visage grave, le regard rivé sur le toit du onzième temple qu'il apercevait plusieurs centaines de mètres plus haut.

Non, il ne devait pas y aller. Hyôga devait rester seul. Il devait affronter la réalité. Après, il le verrait car c'était certain que celui-ci avait réussi à franchir le seuil du temple du Verseau. Il pouvait lui faire confiance. Et puis le Russe viendrait le voir et ils parleraient tous les deux. Milo lui parlerait de Camus et de lui. Il lui dirait la vérité sur son maître, sur l'homme merveilleux qu'il était. Hyôga avait le droit de savoir. Lui, plus que quiconque devait connaître le véritable visage de son Camus, sinon Milo craignait que son jeune ami ne s'enfonce trop profondément dans le chagrin, qu'il se perde dans cet étau de froideur qu'il s'acharnait à construire autour de son cœur.  
De plus, son tour de garde n'était pas fini, le devoir avant tout !

Milo descendit les marches et un sourire nerveux apparut sur son visage viril.

_Camus serait fier de toi, mon petit Milo. Tu as réfléchi avant d'agir et tu n'as pas laissé ton envie et ton angoisse prendre le pas sur tes actes._

Ses boucles glissèrent sur son dos tandis qu'il basculait la tête en arrière, ses yeux fixant avec mélancolie le ciel qui s'assombrissait tranquillement :

« Tu as déteint sur moi, Camus. Je t'imagine là-haut, me dardant de tes grands yeux sombres, le front haut avec ton air froid et arrogant. Tu ne t'attendais pas à cela, hein ? Que l'impétueux Scorpion écoute sa raison plutôt que ses émotions ! »

Tout à coup épuisé, la tension de cette longue journée toujours sur les épaules, Milo s'écroula sur les dernières marches et enfouit son visage dans le creux de ses bras, posés ses genoux.

« Pourquoi Camus ? … Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? Regarde dans quel état je suis. Je suis si fatigué. Si fatigué. » Puis relevant la tête comme prenant conscience de son comportement : « Il est pitoyable ton Scorpion », cracha-t-il dégoûté par lui-même.

Il tenta d'oublier ses pensées sombres qui à chaque fois le plongeaient dans le désarroi le plus complet et s'engouffra dans son temple.

La nuit avait enfin pris ces quartiers, entourant de ses immenses bras noirs le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, ses temples ancestraux et les hommes qui y vivaient. Tous se laissaient aller à la quiétude de l'obscurité scintillante, bercer par les crissements des pattes des criquets, enivrer par le parfum de la terre sacrée et des embruns émanant de la mer Egée. Mais ce qui provoqua le soudain ravissement des sens et la plénitude de ces braves chevaliers fut l'aura bienveillante d'Athéna qui, en ce jour anniversaire, semblait vouloir inonder de paix et de confiance, les hommes courageux et fidèles qui vouaient leur vie à leur Déesse. Une vague d'amour qui agissait comme un baume anesthésiant sur les cœurs malmenés, taisait les doutes, tranquillisait les esprits torturés et aplanissait les colères sourdes.

Le Chevalier d'or du Scorpion qui partait rejoindre ses appartements à la fin de sa garde se figea sur le pas de sa porte, emporté par cette onde salvatrice. Un sourire bien heureux, d'intense soulagement, naquit sur son visage viril. Tout l'amour de sa Déesse traversait les moindres fibres de son corps, chassant l'espace de ce trop court instant, toute la peine et l'inquiétude qui l'habitait pour ne laisser qu'un souvenir puissant et pénétrant de paix. Il tourna la tête à demi pour apercevoir le linteau du treizième temple qui réfléchissait la lumière blafarde de la lune.

« Athéna. »

Par ce simple mot, échappé de la bouche du Grec, se révélait tout l'abnégation et le respect de cet ancien assassin pour celle qui se trouvait être son unique avenir à présent.

« Tu l'as ressenti toi aussi ? »

Une voix grave surgie de l'ombre atteignit ses oreilles, se réverbérant entre les colonnes. Quelque peu surpris, Milo se retourna vivement, les sourcils froncés. Quelqu'un avait pénétré son temple et il n'avait rien ressenti ? Ce pouvait-il qu'il se soit laissé à ce point déconcentrer par ses pensées morbides et ses inquiétudes naissantes ?

Une silhouette brune se devinait entre les doriennes du temple. Un homme en civil, les cheveux courts, les épaules larges, les bras croisés sur un torse à la musculature développée sans être pour autant trop imposante, des jambes puissantes assurant un maintien précis dans le sol. Un visage se dévoila en clair-obscur, les ombres déformant les traits rieurs de l'homme pour lui donner un air grave mais ses yeux verts le fixaient comme un félin le ferait sur sa proie.

« Qui ne l'aurait pas ressenti ?

— Ce doit être sa façon de célébrer son retour parmi nous. Une sorte de présent qu'elle nous offre dans sa grande bonté. »

Les deux hommes posèrent ensemble un regard empli de fierté vers le temple où se trouvait Athéna.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu Aïolia ? Je t'ai manqué ?, interrogea-t-il un large sourire aux lèvres en le faisant entrer dans le salon.

— Non. J'ai à te parler. Milo…

— Assis-toi un instant », lança le Grec en disparaissant dans le couloir menant à sa chambre.

Milo fit appel à son cosmos et son armure le libéra pour se reformer dans un coin de sa chambre, puis ayant passé des vêtements plus adéquats pour sortir, retourna dans la pièce où il avait abandonné son invité. Cependant, une certaine tension tomba sur ses épaules. Aïolia tournait en rond, comme un lion en cage, le visage grave.

« Eh bien mon ami, tu m'as l'air bien ennuyé !, lança-t-il pour masquer son trouble. Raconte à ton vieux copain ce qui te tourmente ! » Le Scorpion toujours plaisantant avait posé une main virile sur l'épaule du châtain qui n'esquissa pas le moindre sourire. Milo tiqua. Aïolia fuyait son regard et semblait trouver le sol beaucoup plus intéressant à regarder. « Aïo ?

— Je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir, Milo.

— Je préfère rester debout, si tu le permets. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Que me caches-tu ? », interrogea-t-il croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Son rythme cardiaque accéléra la cadence lorsqu'il sentit la confusion et le doute dans le cosmos puissant et ordinairement tranquille du lion.

« Bon, c'est comme tu veux.

— Tu vas cesser de tourner autour du pot et me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? », insista-t-il, le regard dur, planté dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Et devant, le regard pers fuyant, Milo sentit ses vielles amies la colère et l'impatience pointer le bout de leurs nez et lui insuffler leurs énergies négatives, ce qui transparut dans sa voix malgré lui :

« Eh bien, vas-y ! Je t'écoute bon sang !

— C'est Hyôga. »

Ce simple mot lui fit l'effet d'un couperet. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour avant de se figer dans ses veines, pour bouillir ensuite au fond de son être tel un volcan, et ses yeux de s'ouvrir en grand, révélant une lueur inquiétante.

« Quoi Hyôga ?, gronda-t-il.

—… Il y a eu un accident. »

Milo ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, décroisant ses bras sous le coup de la surprise. Les mots « Hyôga » et « accident » dansaient dans sa tête. Il les voyait passant devant lui, le narguant, tournant autour de sa personne, se moquant. Un rire cruel, un ricanement de hyène. Ce n'était pas possible. Ces deux mots ne pouvaient faire partie de la même phrase.

_Pas aujourd'hui ! Par Athéna, Non ! _

Devant l'attitude figée du Scorpion et son regard hagard, Aïolia poursuivit son explication :

« En soit, il n'y a rien de trop grave…

— Mais ?, le coupa-t-il. AIOLIA ? »

Le Lion prit une grande inspiration, avança d'un pas vers son confrère et le plus calmement possible, afin d'atténuer la colère sous-jacente de son ami, lui répondit :

« Il est dans le coma.

— QUOI ? »

_**A suivre...

* * *

**_

_Oui, je sais. Vous vous dites mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Et je vous réponds : non, je n'ai pas fait une overdose d'ordinateur._

_Vous obtiendrez un embryon de réponse au prochain chapitre si vous avez toujours le courage de me lire._

_J'espère quand même, que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, afin que je sache si je suis sur la bonne voie. (Bons ou mauvais, cela m'intéresse). Thank you !_


	4. Quand rêve et réalité se mêlent

Auteur : Niacy

Titre : Rédemption

Disclaimer : Les personnages inspirés de cette fic sont issus de l'imagination ô combien fertile et prolifique de ce cher Masami Kurumada ! Mais vous le saviez déjà, non ?

Résumé : Comment retrouver goût à la vie alors que l'on a perdu la personne que l'on aimait le plus ? Suivez l'histoire _parallèle_ de Milo et Hyôga, deux chevaliers blessés au cœur qui luttent pour retrouver le chemin de la paix et peut-être de l'amour...

Rating : Une fois n'est pas coutume, je dirais **M** pour être certaine. Comme ça, pas de problème !

* * *

_Un grand __**remerciement**__ à Seveya pour son soutien, à Seiiruika et Ariesnomu ainsi qu'à Eros1, Ikky007, Millenium d'argent, Lion no kalista, Tàri et Alaiya qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review, me laissant un sourire de soulagement sur mon visage inquiet._

_J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue à vous faire parvenir ce nouvel et long chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous..._

_Biz, Niacy^^.

* * *

_

**Chapitre IV : « Quand rêve et réalité se mêlent »**  
« Les hommes éveillés n'ont qu'un monde, mais les hommes endormis ont chacun leur monde. » Héraclite.

* * *

Milo ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, décroisant les bras sous le coup de la surprise. Les mots « Hyôga » et « accident » dansaient dans sa tête. Il les voyait passant devant lui, le narguant, tournant autour de sa personne, se moquant. Un rire cruel, un ricanement de hyène. Ce n'était pas possible. Ces deux mots ne pouvaient faire partie de la même phrase.

_Pas aujourd'hui ! Par Athéna, Non ! _

Devant l'attitude figée du Scorpion et son regard hagard, Aïolia poursuivit son explication :

« En soit, il n'y a rien de trop grave...

— Mais ?, le coupa-t-il. AÏOLIA ? »

Le Lion prit une grande inspiration, avança d'un pas vers son confrère et, le plus calmement possible, afin d'atténuer la colère sous-jacente de son ami, lui répondit :

« Il est dans le coma.

— QUOI ?

— Milo, je... »

Mais le Lion se tut. La lueur d'incompréhension et de douleur qui se lisait dans les yeux de son ami lui avait ôté toute envie de continuer ses explications. Jamais, il ne l'avait vu ainsi, pas même le jour où Camus, son meilleur ami, avait péri. Aïolia recula d'un pas, mû par l'instinct de survie. L'homme qui lui faisait face n'était plus celui qu'il connaissait. Ce n'était pas Milo.

Un éclat violent de cosmos doré teinté d'une couleur rouge sang s'embrasa autour du Scorpion, faisant voltiger autour de lui sa chevelure épaisse qui formait comme une couronne bleutée, animée d'une volonté propre. Le cosmos agressif et malheureux du huitième gardien s'étendit à toute la pièce et s'infiltra dans le corps exposé d'Aïolia qui ne put empêcher cette invasion. Le Grec sentit l'air lui manquer quand une douleur vive et piquante s'empara de lui, étreignant son corps, lacérant son cœur. Un sentiment d'abandon, de détresse, d'infini chagrin qui le vidait de toute son énergie. Un goût amer s'infiltrait à travers son palais, s'enroulait autour de sa langue, un relent d'amertume voulait forcer la barrière serrée que formaient ses lèvres. Un dégoût qu'il eut des difficultés à retenir en un hoquet oppressant. Sous les coups lancinants du cosmos du Scorpion qui l'envahissait par vagues douloureuses, Aïolia sentit son estomac sur le point de se retourner.

_Par Athéna, comment une telle douleur peut-elle être contenue en un seul homme ? _

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Yeux qui s'écarquillaient de plus belle à la vue de ceux de son vis-à-vis. Milo le toisait d'un regard de fou. Deux orbes jadis familiers qui le terrorisaient, lui, le Lion aux crocs d'or. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait tandis que le Scorpion le menaçait ouvertement. Un fin liseré rouge entourait ses iris et tendait à envahir ses orbes turquoise. Aïolia à nouveau fit un pas en arrière, vaincu par la force du cosmos miséreux qui tentait de l'entourer, de le faire sien, de l'écraser, de l'étouffer.

Le cinquième gardien du Zodiaque fit grimper, à son tour, son cosmos doré en réponse à cette agression douloureuse. Pas qu'il veuille se mesurer à son compagnon d'armes mais seule Athéna savait comment réagirait le coléreux Scorpion. Il pouvait être d'une violence extrême et, aveuglé par ce sentiment, n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Alors avec une telle souffrance enfouie en lui ?

Mais le cosmos de Milo s'apaisa. Les volutes rougeoyantes diminuèrent d'intensité pour retrouver une douce couleur dorée, avant de s'éteindre au grand soulagement du Grec qui retrouva son souffle, qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu sous les assauts violents de son ami. Il ne ressentait plus cette profonde tristesse qui émanait du huitième gardien et remercia Athéna d'une prière muette que ce supplice ait enfin pris fin.

Aïolia se doutait que cette journée allait être difficile pour son camarade. N'avait-il pas perdu son meilleur ami dans des circonstances tragiques ? Et pourtant, Milo n'en parlait pas, jamais. Certes, par moment son regard se voilait et se perdait à l'horizon sans raison apparente mais il prenait ça pour un souvenir lointain, une réminiscence soudaine. Et puis, il restait ce joyeux drille qui chahutait avec lui, riait à gorge déployée, qui le soutenait dans ses coups de blues. C'était Milo, simplement.

La honte et le remords prirent place dans son cœur, alors qu'il voyait s'affaisser les larges épaules de Milo. Comment pouvait-on être si aveugle ? Son ami souffrait le martyr depuis des mois et, en égoïste qu'il était, il n'avait rien vu. Lui-même aurait très mal supporté la disparition du Scorpion si les rôles avaient été inversés. Il se gifla mentalement.

« Milo, assois-toi. Je vais t'expliquer », balbutia-t-il.

Le valeureux Scorpion se laissa conduire par les épaules et s'écroula sur le canapé, ne semblant ne pas prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Durant de longues minutes, ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre dans un silence religieux, sous l'atmosphère suffocante du lieu. Le premier observant le visage sévère et sans expression de son ami, le second mutique, plongé sans conteste dans une réflexion intense.

Aïolia attendait un geste de la part de son ami pour entamer son explication, s'assurant que celui-ci écouterait ce qu'il avait à lui dire. La tension descendit d'un cran lorsqu'enfin Milo sortit du mutisme qui l'avait étreint, lui, le volubile Scorpion.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Aïolia ? »

Cette voix grave et rauque fit jaillir un frisson le long de son échine. Où était passé Milo ? Ce ton résigné et las ne lui ressemblait pas.

« On, on ne sait pas trop », hésita-t-il.

Deuxième salve de frissons lorsque deux turquoises fondirent sur lui, s'insinuant au plus profond de son être, cherchant à sonder son esprit. Milo ne tentait pas d'incursion mentale, cependant, le Lion ferma son esprit, ne voulant pas que ses idées confuses altèrent le moral de son compagnon d'armes.

« Ils ont été retrouvés...

— Ils ?

— Oui, Shina, le Chevalier d'argent du Serpentaire et lui. » Milo n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, attendant certainement la suite de son explication dans un calme olympien qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. « Ils ont été ensevelis sous les décombres de sa demeure. Celle de Shina. Mais personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé. »

Aïolia observa son vis-à-vis un instant. Les yeux de son ami avaient perdu cette étincelle rieuse qui luisait la plupart du temps au fond de ses prunelles, ce qui accentua son sentiment de honte. Par contre, il fut prit de panique lorsque le Grec se leva d'un seul tenant du canapé et sans un regard dans sa direction, se dirigea d'un pas alerte vers la sortie.

_Par Athéna, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? _

« Mi... Milo, où vas-tu ?

— Je vais le voir !

— Attends ! Tu... »

La fin de sa phrase mourut au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'une main ferme enserra son cou en une étreinte décidée pour le plaquer contre le mur. Le regard du Scorpion avait retrouvé toute sa vivacité et cet éclat inquiétant qui ne présageait rien de bon. Leurs visages étaient trop proches au goût du Lion qui ne put détacher son regard de celui du Scorpion, qu'il peinait à reconnaître. Une détermination malsaine s'y peignait.

« N'essaie pas de m'en empêcher, Aïolia », gronda-t-il sur un ton sans appel.

Cela ne sonnait pas comme une menace mais comme une promesse. C'était l'assassin qui lui faisait face à cette minute et non pas son ami de toujours. Il déglutit péniblement. La pression des doigts puissants de Milo sur son cou s'accentua, ses ongles courts pénétrant ses chairs, sa paume appuyant sur sa pomme d'adam. Avec persuasion mais douceur, le Lion saisit la poigne de fer qui le retenait et se dégagea sans couper le contact visuel.

« Je vais t'y emmener.

— Je sais encore où se trouve l'infirmerie, Aïolia, cracha-t-il avec mépris.

— Sûrement, mais tu ne l'y trouveras pas. »

Milo se figea, ne s'attendant pas à cette réplique, et le scruta de son regard assassin, tandis que le châtain, se frottant toujours le cou rougi de traces de doigts, attrapa la veste du Scorpion qui reposait non loin de l'entrée. Tout en lui tendant le vêtement, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et d'un sourire bienveillant l'invita à le suivre.

« Et où allons-nous dans ce cas ?

— A Athènes. »

* * *

La descente des marches ancestrales se fit dans un silence inaccoutumé entre les deux amis. D'ordinaire joyeux et plaisantant, les deux Grecs semblaient n'être que des étrangers. Jetant un regard inquiet sur son voisin, Aïolia ne put distinguer les traits de celui-ci, juste les doux rayons lunaires qui se reflétaient dans l'opulente chevelure bleu roi, ombrant son visage habituellement rassurant. Il n'insista pas plus et, les mains dans les poches, fixa le linteau du temple du Bélier qui, à sa grande surprise, apparaissait déjà devant eux. Il aurait cru que cette descente du Sanctuaire aurait été éternelle mais non.

Il en fut autrement sur le bateau qui les menait à la côte. Milo s'était placé à son opposé de l'autre côté du pont, assis sur un banc, les jambes croisées en un angle fermé et les bras repliés devant lui, formant une barrière entre eux deux. Un message clair qui signait parfaitement sa volonté d'isolement. Le Grec accepta bien malgré lui. Où était donc passé son ami ? Ce matin encore, il souriait à pleines dents, riait à gorge déployée et avait même trouvé le moyen de faire rougir le Taureau qui, malgré son charisme, se révélait être un véritable agneau. Sa voix éclatante résonnait encore dans ses oreilles, mais le sourire qui était apparu sur le visage du Lion à l'évocation de ce souvenir s'évanouit aussitôt qu'il eut posé un regard sur l'air fermé de son ami. Cet air distant et peu commode lui faisait penser à son cher ami du Verseau dans ses bons jours, et c'était peu dire.

Aïolia n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Camus et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ni comment l'intrépide Milo pouvait prendre du plaisir à être à ses côtés. Ils étaient le jour et la nuit, aussi différents que pouvaient l'être le soleil et la lune, deux entités distinctes en tout point. Camus ne souriait jamais sauf quand il se pinçait, on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pensait, rien ne traversait la façade rigide et le regard sombre du onzième gardien. Et quand enfin Sa Majesté des Glaces daignait ouvrir la bouche, ce n'était que pour contrecarrer ses dires ou intimer les diverses conduites à tenir. Il était vrai que sa clairvoyance et son jugement se révélaient toujours appropriés. Enfin presque toujours, car malgré son discernement, le Français n'avait pas vu que le Pope était un usurpateur. Très peu d'entre eux l'avaient vu, malheureusement. Sans oublier que son attitude hautaine le rendait antipathique au plus haut point. Du moins aux yeux du Lion parce que Milo, lui, recherchait sans cesse son contact et ce, depuis leur enfance. Et Camus, lui, n'y répondait jamais. Pas un geste ou une parole qui aurait pu conforter le Scorpion que son amitié était réciproque ou même appréciée. Le Lion le détestait pour cela. Camus prenait tout mais ne donnait rien.

Aïolia se souvenait d'un jour où il avait dit ce qu'il pensait de l'attitude glaciale du Verseau et du comportement pitoyable du Scorpion face à lui « un chien recherchant l'approbation de son maître ». Milo et lui s'étaient disputés assez gravement et cela lui avait brisé le cœur. Milo avait pris la défense de l'homme de Glace, le Démon. Le délaissant, lui, son ami de toujours, celui avec qui ils faisaient les quatre cent coups à travers le Domaine Sacré. Il lui préférait l'autre, si fade, si ennuyant, si indifférent. Avec lui, Milo n'était pas Milo, ce n'était qu'un pantin.

Ce soir, Aïolia constatait avec tristesse et amertume la force de l'amitié qui liait toujours Milo et Camus, s'il se fiait au cosmos du Scorpion qu'il avait ressenti tout à l'heure. Milo ressentait toujours tant de tristesse et tant de solitude, un an après son décès, alors qu'il l'avait _lui _! A cet instant, il détesta encore plus Camus, car il avait rendu Milo dépendant de sa présence glaciale et maintenant, son ami en souffrait. Mais ce qu'Aïolia supportait encore moins, c'était que Milo soit si proche de Hyôga, le disciple de Camus. Ils se connaissaient à peine, il avait tué son meilleur ami et pourtant, il se précipitait à son chevet. Son cœur se serra.

_Milo, accourrais-tu si c'était moi qui gisait sur un lit d'hôpital ? Qu'est-ce que ces deux glaçons ambulants ont de plus que moi ? Mon amitié ne te suffit-elle pas ?_

Le Lion continua ses ruminations intérieures, les yeux posés sur son ami dont la folle chevelure volait en tous sens, sous les assauts du vent. Celui-ci n'esquissait aucun geste, laissant les mèches bleues claquer sur son visage baissé. Le bateau avançait à vive allure dans un vrombissement sonore, brisant les vagues brunes qui les entouraient, s'envolant dans les airs pour mieux s'abattre sur les flots. La petite embarcation se fondit lentement mais sûrement dans l'obscurité qui avalait goulûment tout sur son passage.

Le vent chaud s'insinuait à travers les filaments de ses cheveux et sous ses vêtements mais cela ne dérangeait pas Milo outre mesure. Au contraire. Si ce même vent pouvait s'infiltrer dans son cerveau et balayer toutes les pensées obscures qui le rongeaient, il en serait forte aise. Il s'imaginait tout et n'importe quoi sur ce qui avait pu se passer avec Hyôga : dans quelle circonstance l'accident avait pu se dérouler, ce qu'il faisait avec cette femme-chevalier, se demandant s'il était enfin parvenu à entrer dans le temple de Camus ? Est-ce qu'il y avait une raison quelconque pour que cet accident se déroule le jour-même de l'anniversaire de la mort du Verseau ? Mais visiblement, Aïolia ne saurait pas lui donner de réponse satisfaisante, alors à quoi bon montrer son inquiétude ? Déjà, qu'il avait eu un mal fou à se contrôler à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Ce fut grâce à l'écho du cosmos bienveillant de son fidèle ami qu'il était parvenu à prendre le dessus sur sa peine et à refouler le flot de douleur qui l'étreignait. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était qu'Aïolia ne l'ait pas ressenti et surtout qu'il n'aille pas s'imaginer des hypothèses farfelues, mais qui pourraient s'avérer vraies.

Milo sans bouger la tête leva les yeux et observa le Grec à travers les mèches qui barraient par intermittence sa vision. Aïolia se tenait fermement au bastingage, le regard rivé sur la ligne d'horizon. Il avait l'air si sérieux. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Sans doute était-il peiné par son souhait muet de s'isoler un peu ? Mais comment lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait ? Le Lion avait beau être ouvert d'esprit, il ne se voyait pas lui dire la vérité sur Camus et lui ! Il ne comprendrait pas.

Ils avaient fait toutes les bêtises possibles et imaginables tous les deux et en faisaient encore pas mal ! Mais toujours discrètement car venant de la garde dorée, cela ferait désordre ! Mais avant d'être des chevaliers, ils étaient des hommes ! Et de cela, Milo en était convaincu. Un petit rictus se dessina sur son visage à demi caché par l'obscurité. Ils avaient eu cette discussion Camus et lui. A l'époque, le Français lui avait fait la moral sur le fait de montrer l'exemple, que ce n'était pas digne de son rang. Pour une fois, Camus avait été loquace, s'insurgeant contre son infantilisme, à la limite de perdre son visage de marbre ! Son sourcil droit s'était levé d'au moins deux millimètres ! Leurs points de vue divergeaient totalement, cependant une mise au point avait permis de contenter les deux hommes.

_- Flash back -_

« Tu n'es pas sérieux, Milo !

— …

— Tu représentes l'élite de la chevalerie et tu te comportes comme le dernier des imbéciles !

— Tu me flattes Camus », lui rétorqua-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres visiblement amusé par la situation.

Le claquement sec d'un bouquin qui se referme et le regard sans équivoque qui plongeait sur lui firent perdre à Milo toute sa gaieté tout à coup. Il n'aimait pas quand Camus était fâché.

« Oh, Camus, c'est juste un jeu ! Il n'y a rien de bien méchant. On a fait cela juste pour s'amuser ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? » Toujours ces orbes sombres qui le dévisageaient sur ce visage figé et ce silence lourd de sens. « Camuuuus !, supplia-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. Allez ! Profite un peu de la vie !

— J'en profite mais pas aux détriments des autres, Milo. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle à tourner en dérision ce pauvre bougre. »

Milo se plaça d'un bond derrière le Français qui venait de se lever et enserra, de ses bras musclés, les épaules de son glaçon préféré. Celui-ci n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, restant planté debout, le regard droit devant lui, son livre sous le bras. Doucement, Milo enfouit son visage amusé dans la soyeuse chevelure océane et resserra son étreinte en un petit balancement tendre. Déposant un baiser à la base de son cou, le Scorpion s'approcha un peu plus pour pouvoir murmurer à l'oreille du onzième gardien :

« Cesse d'être aussi sérieux deux minutes, Camuuus, souffla-t-il.

— Nous ne sommes pas des gamins et…

— Nous ne sommes pas _que _des chevaliers, non plus. Nous sommes comme tout le monde, des hommes avant tout.

— Non, nous ne sommes pas comme tout le monde justement. Nous avons des responsabilités, le devoir de protéger la…

— Tu ne m'apprends rien, Camus. Et tu sais très bien que le cas échéant, je n'hésiterai pas à mettre ma vie en jeu pour cela. »

Un nouveau baiser plus appuyé se déposa sous l'oreille gauche du Verseau, masquée par quelques mèches bleu-vert. Milo ne put réprimer un sourire bienheureux lorsqu'il sentit la tête du Français partir en arrière pour se poser sur son épaule, signe d'abandon suprême de la part du Verseau.

« Allez, avoue que c'était drôle tout de même, rigola-t-il le nez enfoui dans le cou de son bel éphèbe.

— Tu es exaspérant, Milo », répliqua-t-il d'un ton morne en se détachant sans ménagement du Scorpion.

Milo en resta bouche bée devant le caractère inflexible de son compagnon. La colère gronda en lui quand son regard sombre plongea dans le sien. Il le dédaignait comme il le faisait avec les autres et ça, le fringant Grec ne l'admettait pas. N'étaient-ils pas plus que de simples compagnons d'armes ?

Et au Français de s'éloigner sans un mot, lui tournant le dos…

« Ouais c'est ça, fuit Camus !, cria-t-il. Comme d'habitude ! Toujours tes grands principes. Saint Camus, priez pour nous ! Tu m'énerves avec ton arrogance. Tu n'es pas mieux que les autres, tu sais. Tu n'es pas mieux que_ moi_, Saint du Verseau ! Tu ne sais pas vivre, Camus ! Tu es mort à l'intérieur ! »

… et de disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte sans porter plus d'attention à l'homme qui s'égosillait dans son dos.

Milo s'effondra au fond du fauteuil qui habillait le coin de la chambre, bredouillant des mots inintelligibles, les bras croisés devant lui en signe de contestation. Il avait raison ? Oui. Il devait tenir bon. Certes, il était Chevalier et le devoir passait avant tout, mais ils étaient encore jeunes et insouciants malgré la responsabilité qu'ils portaient sur leurs épaules ! La vie n'était pas qu'entraînements et sages décisions.

Son regard se posa sur la porte qui s'était refermée sans un bruit et qui le séparait de son amant. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes à scruter le moindre nœud du bois qui lui faisait face, s'imprégnant des diverses variations colorées, parcourant les sinuosités de la porte jusqu'à les connaître par cœur. A chaque instant, il s'attendait à voir Camus rentrer, le dos droit et cet air calme et indescriptible sur le visage. Il se l'imaginait l'épaule appuyée au chambranle de la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres lui disant que cette dispute était stupide… Non, ça, c'était plutôt son attitude à lui ! Pourtant, il aurait tellement voulu que Camus soit comme cela, ce serait tellement plus facile. Mais si tel était le cas, il ne l'apprécierait pas autant son glaçon préféré. Parce que c'était son caractère si particulier qui le séduisait, sa retenue, son sang froid, son indifférence trompeuse.

« Oh, et puis zut ! »

Ronchonnant plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, le Grec prit appui sur l'accoudoir du siège, déplia sa grande silhouette et partit en direction de la sortie. Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Il s'était juste un peu amusé avec Aïolia. Rien de bien méchant ! Si sa Majesté des Glaces s'offusquait pour si peu !

La luminosité de la pièce lui fit fermer les yeux un instant. Milo se figea sur le seuil de la porte et un sourire béat naquit sur son visage basané. _Camus !_ Milo en aurait sauté de joie mais se retint.

Camus n'avait pas quitté le temple comme il avait coutume de le faire après une dispute entre eux. Certes, il lisait son fichu bouquin d'un air toujours aussi sérieux mais il était là ! Il aurait pu partir, le laisser ici, seul, mais non. Malgré son attitude glaciale de tout à l'heure, il était resté. Pour lui ?

D'un pas nonchalant, Milo s'approcha du Verseau et s'installa à sa gauche sur le canapé, sans dire un seul mot.

Le Français ne broncha pas, le dos droit, la jambe gauche croisée sur sa voisine, formant une barrière invisible. Le silence s'installait entre eux, seul le bruissement des pages que tournaient Camus troublait cette quiétude.

Milo s'approcha un peu plus, frôlant l'épaule de son amant puis hasarda un œil à la lecture qui passionnait tant le Verseau.

« Oh! C'est écrit en français », bougonna-t-il. Un silence religieux lui répondit. « C'est intéressant au moins pour que tu me laisses planter comme ça en pleine discussion ?

— …

— Camus, je… » Une page fut tournée lentement et le Scorpion tout penaud attendit, silencieux, un geste de la part du Verseau. « Bon, tu as raison, admit-il. J'ai agi comme un gamin.

— …

— Je ne le referai plus. Je serai sage et un digne représentant de la chevalerie d'Athéna. Allez, arrête de me faire la tête ! », sourit-il tandis que son épaule percutait doucement celle du Verseau qui ne réagissait toujours pas.

Milo se rencogna un peu plus en soupirant d'exaspération face au mutisme du Français. Sa tête reposa doucement sur l'épaule qui se présentait comme un parfait oreiller.

« Excuse-moi Camus, si je t'ai blessé tout à l'heure. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. Tu n'es pas mort à l'intérieur. C'était blessant et je m'en excuse sincèrement.

— …

— Camuuus », supplia-t-il, avec sa tête de chien battu mais le Français l'ignorait toujours.

Alors patiemment, il attendit blotti contre le onzième gardien.

« Bon d'accord, tu es rempli de grands principes et tu as bien raison, je m'incline, reconnu-t-il. C'est bien les principes. » Milo tourna son visage vers celui de son voisin mais ne croisa pas son regard, toujours plongé qu'il était dans son livre. Une nouvelle page se tourna. « Bon, je dois admettre que tu sais vivre. A ta façon. Mais bon, chacun sa manière de faire. Je n'ai pas à juger de quoi que ce soit. Tu aimes quand il ne se passe rien, avoir tout sous contrôle, d'accord mais Camus tu dois reconnaître que… »

Un visage fermé lui fit face, plongeant des orbes bleu nuit dans les siennes. « Milo, je lis. »

Ne s'adjugeant pas vaincu, Milo reposa sa tête sur l'épaule du Français et continua son étourdissent babillage, louant les bienfaits d'une vie rangée et ennuyeuse. La vie dont _tous_ les chevaliers du Zodiaque devaient s'empreeeesssser de rêver, car bien que combattant pour la paix et l'Amûr dans le monde, ils méritaient _amplement_ de mourir d'ennui en récompense de leurs bravoures…

« Milo, je lis, insista-t-il.

— Je sais. »

Il y eut un mouvement derrière sa tête et le Grec à contrecœur se sépara de son amant qui, toujours plongé dans sa lecture, venait d'ouvrir son bras en une invitation impossible à refuser. Milo sourit car son Camus visiblement ne lui en voulait pas ou plus. Et c'était bien tout ce qui comptait. Heureux comme un pape, il prit sa position habituelle : se coulant sur le dos, il posa sa tête, amortie par une cascade de boucles bleues, sur les cuisses fuselées du Verseau, les jambes pliées devant lui, ses pieds nus appuyés sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Puis consciencieusement, il continua son bavardage incessant. Il s'était excusé mais Milo n'en démordait pas : Camus devait comprendre qu'il n'était pas seulement un Chevalier mais un homme fait de chair et de sang et pour cela, le Scorpion connaissait une technique infaillible !

« …alors, tu comprends que la tentation était trop forte, après tout, nous somm…

— Chuuutt, Milo. »

Un doigt fin se posa délicatement sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence et un baiser attendri s'y déposa immédiatement en réponse.

Milo leva les yeux vers le plafond pour constater que sa moitié était retournée à sa lecture, le délaissant. Il se saisit alors de la main fine du Français et commença à faire courir ses doigts sur la peau laiteuse en une douce caresse, suivant le délicat tracé des veines saillantes du dessus de la main jusqu'au pli du coude, s'attardant à l'intérieur de celui-ci, pour redescendre en un frôlement doux la peau fine et délicate de cet avant bras divin.

Camus ne bronchait pas. Seuls ses yeux s'animaient, suivant avec rythme les caractères noirs, imprimés sur le papier blanc. Milo, tel un enfant, continua à jouer avec la main fine qu'il connaissait bien à présent, faisant glisser ses doigts contre les siens, et fit une moue immature lorsque celle-ci lui échappa pour tourner la page du bouquin avant de lui revenir pour son plus grand plaisir.

Ne se départant pas de son objectif, le Scorpion entreprit de faire chanceler la belle moralité de son compagnon et sa frigidité apparente. Des petits baisers papillons se déposèrent sur les doigts fins, glissèrent dans la paume de la main, où ils se firent plus pressants. Avec gourmandise, Milo suivit la ligne de vie du bout de la langue, remontant avec sensualité de la base du poignet jusqu'au creux délicieux qui séparait le pouce de l'index. Un rictus de victoire apparut sur ses traits virils quand il constata l'arrêt du mouvement latéral des yeux bleus de Camus. Visiblement, il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer suffisamment.

Profitant de ce bref moment extatique, car Camus allait vite reprendre ses esprits, le Grec approfondit sa technique de diversion et cajola le pouce tentateur. D'un mouvement lascif, il mima l'acte tabou et s'appliqua à donner des frissons à son glaçon préféré. Le sentant réceptif, il attribua le même châtiment pervers aux quatre autres doigts, enroulant sa langue brûlante tout du long puis effectua des petits allers-retours humides au niveau du pli inter palmaire, en une allusion plus que suggestive. Le Verseau bougea sous lui, se calant plus profondément dans le canapé, pour la plus grande joie de l'arachnide perfide.

Milo détourna le regard et put remarquer avec ravissement que non, Camus n'était pas dépourvu d'émotions, bien qu'il se soit replongé dans sa lecture ; ou du moins son corps ne l'était pas. Fort de ce constat, il posa la main torturée sur son ventre pour s'appliquer à mettre en pratique l'exercice précédent sur une autre partie du corps magnifique de son aimé. Abreuvant de baisers légers et appuyés l'entrejambe protégée par le jean devenu trop serré du Français, le Scorpion ne put réprimer un gémissement de surprise, en sentant une douce étreinte sur son sexe éveillé. Ses yeux écarquillés croisèrent ceux indéchiffrables de son vis-à-vis et un son rauque, qu'un voluptueux mouvement vint lui arracher, s'échappa encore de sa gorge.

Camus venait de glisser sa main fraîche sous son vêtement et s'ingéniait à lui affliger une douce torture. Milo n'en revenait pas. Un feu ardent se propagea dans tout son être, irradiant de cette partie de son anatomie chérie, brûlant tous ses sens. Une onde de plaisir indicible se propagea et il ne put réprimer un mouvement de hanche bienfaiteur, noyé dans l'océan ténébreux qui plongeait en lui. La caresse se fit plus pressante, plus soutenue provoquant des salves dangereuses de plaisir le long de l'échine du Grec qui ne tenait plus sous le supplice français.

« Tu triches… Ahh, Ca… Camuus. »

Et toujours ce visage rigide qui le captivait et cette torture délicieuse qui envahissait son être... Milo n'en pouvait plus, excité qu'il était par ce cadeau du ciel. Son bassin se souleva un peu plus, donnant un accès supplémentaire à son bourreau qui continuait son tourment exquis. Son souffle se fit plus court, ses soupirs devinrent plus lascifs, son cœur s'emballa de plus belle et ce fut dans un râle de pur plaisir, enivré par l'allégresse, qu'il se libéra par la main devenue brûlante de l'homme le plus froid du Sanctuaire.

Reprenant lentement ses esprits, toujours enveloppé par les limbes de la jouissance, Milo parvint à s'offusquer en constatant que son impassible Verseau s'en était simplement retourné à sa lecture, alors que lui haletait encore, la tête posée sur les cuisses de son tortionnaire, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Mais il était têtu le Scorpion, quand il avait une idée en tête, ce n'était pas ailleurs et foi de chevalier, c'était Camus qui allait découvrir les tourments exquis de sa condition d'homme !

Se rasseyant souplement, le huitième gardien ôta son tee-shirt souillé et se positionna à califourchon sur le bassin du Français. Milo, le torse nu dégagé de ses boucles, se dressait fièrement face à son vis-à-vis, un sourire coquin gravé sur le visage. Camus, toujours impassible, lisait avec assiduité et force de conviction son livre, ne lui portant pas l'ombre d'un regard. Qu'il était beau son Camus tout de même ! Il laissa fureter ses yeux envieux le long des longues mèches océanes qui couraient nonchalamment sur le torse fin du onzième gardien qu'il savait finement musclé. Des filaments soyeux se perdaient au détour des quelques boutons de sa chemise outrageusement fermée au goût de notre arachnide.

Alors ondulant les hanches en un mouvement lascif et hautement provocateur, Milo se cala plus confortablement sur son nouveau siège si accueillant et ses mains bronzées prirent le relais de ses yeux pour se balader sans détour le long du tissu soyeux qui recouvrait le Verseau.

« Arrête, Milo. »

Un regard vide d'expression et capable de refroidir toutes les ardeurs se posa sur lui mais la seule réponse dudit Milo fut un sourire, nullement découragé, révélant une dentition parfaite qui disparut soudainement dans le creux du cou du Français, dans un gémissement étouffé.

« Ce n'est pas le moment ni le lieu, se pressa-t-il de dire d'un ton ferme.

— Avec toi, ce n'est jamais le moment. Et pour le lieu, on ne peut pas dire que ce sont les visiteurs qui t'étouffent. »

Le Scorpion picora consciencieusement le cou délicieux et laissa une traînée brûlante sur la peau claire jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amant qui lui répondit timidement, ses orbes sombres guettant par-dessus son épaule la venue d'éventuels curieux. Malgré les contestations du Français, Milo continua le délicieux traitement qu'il lui affligeait, sans cacher l'amusement qui se peignait sur son visage.

Sentant le Verseau un peu mieux disposé, ses mains se firent plus appuyées sur les muscles tendus et déliés de son torse, dessinant leurs contours, glissant amoureusement sur le tissu de la chemise, puis en dessous. Le nez perdu dans les méandres délicieux du cou offert, il promena sa langue mutine le long de la jugulaire de son amant pour s'échouer dans le creux de son oreille en un ronronnement tentateur. Ses doigts mats, avec dextérité, se promenaient sur la peau soyeuse du Français dont les pans de chemise avaient été écartés pour un meilleur accès au plaisir, créant à leur passage un frisson d'anticipation de la part du Verseau. Milo souriait, son iceberg préféré ne resterait plus de marbre très longtemps à ce rythme et bientôt sa vraie personnalité éclaterait au grand jour !

Il lui murmura avec une touche de mystère dans la voix, comme une promesse :

« Je vais te prouver que tu es un homme, Camus, et non seulement un Chevalier, un Démon sans émotions ou sentiments. Je vais te le révéler et te le graver dans la tête, autant de fois que cela sera nécessaire ! »

Des mains froides le saisirent par les épaules pour le faire reculer et des yeux sombres comme une nuit sans étoiles se posèrent sur lui, semblant le dévisager, sans qu'aucune expression ne trouble ce visage impavide. Mais Milo était déterminé à lui rendre sa part d'« humanité ». Toujours le regard rivé l'un à l'autre, comme se défiant mutuellement, le Grec descendit sa main plus bas, toujours plus bas, dégrafant le jean qui se faisait plus étroit, pour se saisir de l'objet désiré, si doux, si...

Une main glacée se saisit de son poignet, voulant interrompre ce contact savoureux, et toujours cette absence d'émotion dans les traits aimés qui lui faisaient face.

Milo ondula son corps contre le sien, faisant se mouvoir leur torse frissonnant l'un contre l'autre et emprisonna la bouche tentatrice, qui s'ouvrait pour le convaincre d'arrêter, en un baiser passionné qui trouva son écho chez le Français. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour un ballet sulfureux, leur souffle mêlé s'insinuant au plus profond de leur être pour un échange troublant. Leurs désirs se rencontrèrent en une vibrante brûlure, électrisant leurs corps d'une sensation délicieuse de plaisir, leur tirant un gémissement sourd de bien-être. Car, oui, il le désirait plus que tout son Français. Il en mourait d'envie à chaque instant. Et bien que celui-ci ne se départe pas de son expression indéchiffrable, son corps, lui, parlait à sa place, le confortant dans l'idée que ce souhait muet était partagé.

Quand des mains froides trouvèrent leurs places sur les hanches dansantes du Scorpion, parcoururent les muscles noueux de son dos à la musculature développée, pour finalement profiter de la douceur de la peau brûlante et soyeuse de son fessier dissimulé sous le cuir d'un pantalon à demi ouvert, Milo crut défaillir. Les battements de son cœur après s'être arrêtés une seconde se mirent à battre à un rythme infernal dans sa poitrine. Les bras puissants de Camus l'enserrèrent tandis que ses baisers brûlants à la base de son cou lui arrachèrent des halètements de plaisir, invitant son compagnon à se laisser glisser de plus en plus dans la volupté absolue. La glace avait cédé, libérant le feu qui y brûlait pour son plus grand bonheur.

Le Scorpion se cambra davantage, son visage à quelques millimètres du sien, le regard toujours fixé dans le bleu au dégradé si différent du sien, hypnotisé par l'attrait mystérieux de cet homme des glaces. Milo laissa un gémissement, mêlé de surprise, de douleur et de plaisir, sortir de sa gorge offerte, lorsqu'une incursion délicieuse dans son corps le fit chanceler. Prélude au tourbillon d'émotions qui allait agiter les deux êtres réunis dans le salon du Verseau, heureusement peu visité.

La passion envahit les deux hommes, rendant l'atmosphère de la pièce suffocante, un comble pour le temple du magicien du froid et de la glace. Les derniers vestiges vestimentaires disparurent un à un, noyés dans un déluge de baisers brûlants et de caresses plus curieuses et désireuses à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Le regard embué par le plaisir, inlassablement rivé à l'autre, les lèvres brûlantes s'effleurant, Milo susurra tout en se positionnant sur le désir inquisiteur de Camus, sachant que sa virilité ne serait nullement mise en doute :

« Je veux voir l'homme qui se cache derrière cette façade… de glace. Je veux… Aah… Je veux voir le véritable Camuuus… Je… »

Milo se tut, saisi par la beauté de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Camus avait abandonné son air impassible. Un sourire conquérant prit place sur le visage du Grec quand il vit les orbes marins, remplis de désir, se fermer à demi et lorsque la bouche désirable du Verseau s'entrouvrit sous le plaisir indicible de la possession du corps de l'autre, laissant un gémissement silencieux s'échapper à mesure que ses lèvres appétissantes s'écartaient.

Une sensation brûlante de soif, un tremblement et une tendresse si douloureuse l'assaillirent que Milo crut que son cœur allait éclater en cet instant merveilleux. Prisonnier de l'étreinte divine des bras puissants du Verseau, Milo ne put réprimer un cri rauque de plaisir, qui mourut dans un baiser passionné échangé avec son Camus. Un baiser langoureux et sulfureux dont seul le Camus extraverti, dont seul l'homme au tempérament de feu couvant sous la glace était capable. Son Camus. Il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'il révélait cette facette de sa personnalité. Il lui offrait sa confiance, son âme et son cœur. La plus belle preuve d'amour qui soit.

Dans une passion sauvage, Camus le renversa et ce fut dans une jouissance hors du commun qu'il prit conscience de la puissance de ses cuisses, de ses bras, de ses poings doucement serrés. Une agitation sourde, terrifiante et violente enflamma leurs sens, rendant ce moment de communion charnelle unique. Un abandon de soi, une promesse éternelle, une sensation délicieuse, l'absolue certitude qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il se noyait dans cet océan d'un bleu profond, encadré par de courtes mèches indigo, collées sur un front à la peau laiteuse. Son cœur chavira à la vue de ses pommettes légèrement rosies par le désir, sous la caresse insidieuse de ses lèvres affolantes sur son corps, au son de leurs respirations saccadées et lascives.

« Je te l'avais dit Camus que… AAahh… tu étais un homme avant d'…

— Chuuuut. »

Renversant la tête en arrière, caressé par la chevelure merveilleusement sensuelle qui dansait sur son torse, il semblait à Milo que toute une vie ne suffirait pas à accomplir l'acte d'amour avec Camus.

_- Fin du flash back -_

Milo sortit de son souvenir un peu perdu, se rendant compte de la situation gênante dans laquelle il se retrouvait. Non content de se remémorer ce merveilleux moment qu'il avait vécu avec Camus ; son corps bien malgré lui se souvenait lui aussi de cette délicieuse étreinte. Ses yeux, s'accommodant à l'obscurité environnante, se posèrent sur la veste salvatrice qui reposait sur ses genoux et naturellement, Milo la fit remonter sur le bas de son abdomen, espérant que son trouble cesse rapidement. Il avait honte de lui, fantasmer dans un moment pareil.

Quelques minutes suffirent à l'embarcation pour arriver sur le petit port de plaisance desservant le Sanctuaire. Dans un silence religieux, les deux chevaliers d'or arpentèrent le ponton de bois, bercés par le clapotis de la mer et le bruit des vagues mourant sur la plage adjacente en une douce mélodie. Milo huma l'air iodé avant de disparaître à l'arrière d'une voiture les menant en direction de Hyôga.

Le Scorpion n'avait pas été très curieux quant à l'endroit où ils allaient. De toute façon, il le saurait bien assez tôt et se doutait que la situation devait être critique pour que le Sanctuaire ait décidé de les expatrier sur le continent. L'infirmerie, bien que petite, savait gérer les blessures graves inhérentes aux entraînements plus que musclés qui se jouaient chaque jour dans l'Enceinte Sacrée.

Aïolia lui parlait de choses et d'autres, lui expliquant sans doute où ils allaient. Il n'en savait rien. Milo ne l'écoutait pas. Cela ne l'intéressait pas. Ce que voulait le huitième gardien s'était se vider l'esprit pour pouvoir faire face à la situation le moment venu. Il ne voulait pas qu'une nouvelle bouffée de colère s'empare de lui, comme il lui était coutumier. D'une part, parce cela s'était déjà produit chez lui, face au Lion et qu'il avait eu quelques difficultés à reprendre le dessus, et d'une autre, parce qu'il se trouvait justement sur le continent et qu'il était hors de question de montrer quoi que ce soit à la population. Les Chevaliers d'Athéna n'étaient pas qu'une légende vivace dans la région, la mythologie était ancrée dans les esprits de tous les Grecs. Faire preuve d'un éclat de cosmos serait du plus mauvais effet, d'autant plus que faisant partie de l'élite de la chevalerie, il se devait de montrer l'exemple. Mais surtout, parce qu'il devait être fort et ne pas se laisser emporter par ses émotions face au disciple de Camus. Il aurait besoin de lui.

Le menton sur son poing replié, le front plaqué sur la vitre froide de la portière arrière du véhicule, Milo se laissait bercer par le ronronnement apaisant du moteur. Il ne distinguait rien de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Seuls des faisceaux lumineux semblaient passer devant lui à intervalle régulier, tandis que le macadam noir se déroulait à l'infini devant eux. Ils croisèrent peu de voitures sur la route les menant au Cygne. Les néons éblouissants des enseignes de la ville s'accumulèrent devant lui, se fondant les uns avec les autres pour former un ensemble de lumière coloré, une barrière étincelante perdue au milieu des hauts immeubles sombres et des rues animées. Après de longues minutes à slalomer sur une route ascendante longée d'arbres variés, la voiture s'aventura le long d'une allée gravillonnée pour s'arrêter sans à coup devant une volée de marche. Il entendit vaguement Aïolia lui dire qu'il s'agissait de la clinique privée de la Fondation Graad.

La porte d'un véhicule sombre s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir une grande silhouette à la longue chevelure bleu roi cascadant dans son dos, vite rejointe par un homme d'allure identique. Les deux inconnus avancèrent d'un pas décidé sur la place gravillonnée vers l'entrée principale d'un bâtiment à la haute façade. La nuit piquetée d'étoiles semblait veiller sur les lieux sous l'œil bienveillant de la lune ronde qui reposait dans son écrin de velours sombre. Un vent chaud et réconfortant souffla légèrement, faisant frissonner les feuillages fournis de la végétation du parc, embaumant ce délicieux parfum qu'était la sève et ravissant les narines peu habituées des deux hommes qui disparaissaient par la porte automatisée qui se refermait derrière eux.

Le hall d'accueil était vide à cette heure tardive mais une femme en blanc les accueillit avec un sourire compatissant sur les lèvres qui écœurait Milo encore plus que son regard empli de pitié, de compassion qui ne lui disait rien de bon. La jeune femme se ferma à la vue des traits figés et fermés que l'homme aux cheveux bleus lui jeta et afficha un air plus rassuré devant ceux plus engageants de l'homme aux courtes boucles châtains aux grands yeux pers.

Leurs pas résonnèrent dans le bâtiment aux fortes odeurs d'éther : les claquements de sabots de la petite infirmière qui marchait à pas rapides, la démarche assurée et conquérante d'Aïolia et celle plus hésitante et traînante de Milo qui, bien qu'impatient de faire le point sur la situation actuelle, redoutait tout autant de connaître le diagnostic concernant Hyôga. Toujours absorbé par ses pensées moroses, le Grec ne prêtait pas attention à son environnement, ignorant quelques râles douloureux s'échappant des portes ouvertes, les bruits des roulettes des chariots de soins qui grinçaient, les sonnettes qui clignotaient au-dessus de certaines chambres. Pas plus qu'il ne sut où il se dirigeait ni dans quelle partie du bâtiment, où résidait malheureusement le Cygne, il se trouvait. La seule chose, si l'on puit dire, qui le tira de ses pensées fut de constater le rythme régulier que leurs pas avaient pris. Inconsciemment, leurs démarches pourtant si différentes à tous les trois se calquaient les unes sur les autres en une cadence régulière et apaisante. Et ce fut fort de cette constatation qu'il se figea sur le seuil d'une porte ouverte.

Une chambre aux murs trop blancs et surtout un lit sur lequel gisait inconscient le jeune Russe fut une vision plutôt choquante pour le Grec, pourtant habitué à voir des scènes autrement plus troublantes. Hyôga était relié à toute une batterie d'appareils, des câbles électriques se perdaient sur sa poitrine et un casque étrange autour de son crâne laissait apparaître quelques mèches blondes sur l'oreiller. Milo fit un premier pas hésitant, puis après avoir pris une bouffée d'air s'avança, cherchant à masquer son trouble, vers le corps endormi qui s'étendait devant lui, recouvert d'un drap révélant la pâleur cadavérique qui ceignait les traits du Cygne. Cependant, il s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, les yeux rivés sur la perfusion qui semblait le retenir en vie, son ouïe attirée par le battement strident et sinistre d'un bip sonore à sa droite. Seule preuve tangible que l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui était bel et bien en vie.

Le Grec se retourna furieux vers son ami du Lion, d'un pas vif, s'approcha de lui pour le saisir par le col et coller son visage au sien avec hargne. Tentant de contenir sa colère naissante, le Scorpion articula dans ses dents, en un grognement sourd :

« Tu appelles ça aller bien, Aïolia ? »

Les yeux rivés dans leurs homologues, Milo tentait de sonder l'esprit de son vis-à-vis mais seul un mur infranchissable lui fit face. S'il n'avait rien à se reprocher pourquoi l'empêchait-il d'avoir accès à ses pensées ?

« TU APPELLES ÇA ALLER BIEN, AÏOLIA ? RÉPONDS-MOI !

— Milo, je...

— REGARDE-LE DE PLUS PRÈS ! » Et au Lion de se faire happer violemment vers le lit où gisait inconscient le jeune bronze. « Regarde !, cracha-t-il. Regarde-le ! », soupira-t-il tristement.

Aïolia, choqué par l'attitude de Milo, ne chercha pas à se défaire de l'étreinte énergique du Scorpion et se contenta de reporter son regard non plus sur Hyôga mais sur les orbes turquoise de son ami. Cherchant dans ceux-ci la moindre trace annonciatrice de colère dangereuse dont pouvait être sujet le Scorpion.

Un raclement de gorge assez appuyé s'éleva derrière eux, interrompant l'échange quelque peu houleux entre les deux chevaliers. Les boucles bleues se murent rapidement sur le dos musclé de Milo, laissant apparaître le visage crispé du Grec qui lâcha immédiatement son ami réalisant que sa réaction était exagérée. Milo se ressaisit immédiatement, s'assurant rapidement qu'Aïolia allait bien et, d'un geste amical, arrangea le tee-shirt froissé de son ami. D'un seul homme, oubliant leur brouille, les deux Grecs rejoignirent l'homme en blouse blanche sur le pas de la porte.

Celui-ci, âgé d'une soixante d'années, les accueillit avec un sourire bienveillant et un regard vert éclatant d'intelligence. Il se présenta comme étant un des médecins du jeune Russe et commença une longue explication sur l'état de santé préoccupant de Shina qui, elle aussi, végétait dans une chambre voisine, et sur Hyôga. Milo, sans quitter son jeune ami des yeux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine pour masquer son angoisse, écouta avec attention les explications non pas inquiétantes mais troublantes concernant le chevalier de bronze :

« Si je comprends bien docteur, il n'a rien de grave ?

— Non. Enfin son état reste préoccupant. Physiquement, fait étrange, il y a très peu de traces de son accident, quelques contusions et blessures somme toutes bénignes. Mais comme je vous le disais, pour une raison qui nous échappe toujours, il est dans une sorte de coma profond.

— Une sorte de coma ? Mais de quoi parler vous à la fin ? », demanda gravement Aïolia, en fronçant les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

L'homme à la blouse blanche regarda d'un œil indulgent le jeune homme à la chevelure châtain qui lui posait toutes ces questions, tandis que son homologue restait muet, se contentant d'osciller son regard hypnotique et soucieux entre le jeune homme étendu dans la pièce voisine et lui, avant de poursuivre :

« Son électroencéphalogramme montre qu'il y a une importante activité électrique dans le lobe pariétal et...

— Soyez plus clair ! », s'impatienta Milo, décroisant ses bras.

Le médecin l'avisa et comprit qu'il devait être très précis et concis dans ses explications. Celui-ci n'avait pas prononcé une parole depuis le début de son laïus mais sa lèvre inférieure tremblotante et le ton plus qu'incisif de sa voix témoignaient de son énervement et de sa colère sous-jacente.

« Il rêve.

— Comment cela, il rêve ?, s'enquit Aïolia les yeux écarquillés. Je croyais qu'il était dans le coma ?

— C'est assez complexe, je dois l'admettre. Pour faire court, parfois lors de grands traumatismes ou d'intenses douleurs psychiques, le cerveau sature. L'émotion est trop forte et le sujet, euh... la personne soumise à ces agressions psychologiques trouve refuge dans un sommeil salvateur.

— Une sorte de cocon, de sas de décompression ? », interrogea le Lion.

Le médecin acquiesça d'un hochement de tête silencieux, le regard rivé vers l'homme à l'imposante stature qui le dardait de ses yeux turquoise de façon très troublante. Une impression que jamais il n'avait ressentie auparavant. Il déglutit non sans mal.

« Alors, il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller ?, s'avança le cinquième gardien du zodiaque, qui perdit son sourire soulagé devant l'air bienveillant mais grave que lui renvoyait le médecin.

— Docteur ?, insista Milo après un moment de silence devenu trop long à son goût.

— Ce que je vous dis n'a pas l'air de vous étonné outre mesure. Dois-je comprendre que votre ami a subi un choc psychologique important ? »

Milo n'avait pas cillé à la question, perdu qu'il était à observer le Cygne qui semblait dormir à quelques mètres. Ses yeux dérivaient inlassablement le long des fils qui s'ingéniaient à recouvrir son corps immobile. Il suivait des yeux la cage thoracique qui se soulevait lentement presque imperceptiblement sous le drap qui le couvrait. Se pouvait-il que Hyôga souffre autant ? Une douleur telle, un remords si profond qu'il s'était réfugié dans un sommeil quasi éternel ? Tournant son visage aux traits tendus, son regard se posa sur les sourcils broussailleux couleur poivre et sel qui surplombaient le visage du médecin, buriné par les rayons nocifs du soleil grec.

« Effectivement, Hyôga doit... » Prenant une grande inspiration, Milo poursuivit : « Hyôga traverse une période difficile en ce moment, psychologiquement.

— Hummm. »

Milo fronça des sourcils, ce bruit de mécontentement ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Quoi ?, demanda presque nerveusement Aïolia.

— Dans ce cas, le réveil de votre ami ne dépend que de lui. Il sortira de son état végétatif seulement lorsqu'il aura réglé ses conflits intérieurs. Lui seul connaît le chemin qui le mènera jusqu'à nous. »

* * *

...

* * *

_Des kilomètres et des kilomètres de glace recouvraient la toundra russe jusqu'à perte de vue. Seuls les flancs des glaciers majestueux s'élevant au firmament heurtaient la vue du visiteur, quand visiteur il y avait. Le pâle soleil de Sibérie se réverbérait sur le sol aussi lisse qu'un miroir qui s'étendait à l'infini. Au-delà de l'Oural, des larges fleuves russes, tout près de l'océan Arctique se trouvait une région abandonnée des hommes. Une vaste contrée désertique, où seuls les mammifères les plus résistants de la planète pouvaient survivre. S'y côtoyaient ours polaires, zibelines, petits renards argentés, troupeaux de rennes et un homme._

_Dans cette vaste partie du monde, le sol était gelé sur plusieurs kilomètres de profondeur et la mer se battait chaque seconde pour ne pas se faire dévorer par les glaces, grignotant du terrain parfois, en cédant d'autre par moment. Une lutte incessante, un leitmotiv permanent : survivre dans ce monde gelé. Ne pas se laisser dominer par l'attrait sublime de cette blancheur mortelle, ne pas succomber à ses bras apaisants, ne pas se laisser endormir par sa quiétude intrigante. Résister encore et toujours, se battre à chaque instant. Personne ne venait dans cette partie dangereuse du monde, sauf un homme._

_Au milieu de la banquise immaculée, perdue entre deux glaciers millénaires, caressée par le vent polaire, une silhouette se dessinait. C'était son gardien à cette contrée solitaire. Son unique ami, son dernier ami. Il était seul maintenant._

_Affectueusement, la Plaine sibérienne envoya un vent glacial vers son maître, signe de déférence à cet être absolu. _

_Elle était heureuse la Plaine, il était revenu, son gardien aux cheveux dorés. Elle se mit à tourner autour de lui, à danser, à pirouetter, effleurant ses bras nus, s'insinuant dans ses mèches blondes comme une mère passerait sa main dans les cheveux de son enfant. Elle aimait cela la Plaine, lui témoigner son affection._

_Il fermait son œil unique son gardien, il était si triste maintenant. Elle le comprenait, elle aussi, était orpheline.  
Le Magicien était parti, le Cristal aussi. Il ne lui restait plus que lui, son Cygne chéri. _

_Et elle avait pleuré la Plaine, des larmes de diamants. Suprême hommage à ses chevaliers qui la chérissaient tant. Un ultime au revoir à ses fiers combattants. Un dernier adieu à ses deux enfants._

_Il ne bougeait pas pourtant. Malgré les caresses du vent, le clin d'œil de l'astre solaire, les bras puissants du froid, il restait impassible, indifférent à ses gestes avenants. Les pieds férocement ancrés sur le sol, les jambes légèrement écartées pour un meilleur maintien, les bras en parfaite symétrie avec son buste droit, ses épaules aux muscles déliés et puissants : elle avait de quoi être fière la Plaine de son dernier enfant._

_Une bourrasque plus vive, un sifflement dans ses oreilles ; il ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle n'aimait pas cela, la Plaine. Ce n'était pas normal._

_Elle l'épia un long moment, guettant le moindre geste, veillant sur son dernier gardien. Qu'arrivait-il à sa sentinelle de bronze ? Il était froid et distant. Il ne la regardait pas. Il n'était plus le même. Il n'était plus qu'un élément du paysage, un corps perdu sur la glace._

_Il était puissant maintenant. Son aura bienveillante brillait autour de lui, nimbant l'atmosphère de sa lumière immaculée, irradiant à travers la banquise. _

_Elle était heureuse la Plaine, il l'avait reconnue. Et pourtant... elle pleurait la Plaine._

_La poussière de diamant s'échappa des nuages blancs qui s'étalaient au-dessus de lui ; était-ce de son fait ou du sien ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle ne savait qu'une chose : il avait mal son Cygne blanc._

_Elle comprenait._

_Elle exaucerait son vœu, son souhait le plus profond car elle l'aimait. Cet homme était son dernier gardien, le garant de sa tranquillité. Elle le ferait sien, lui ayant déjà tout pris et Lui, ayant tout perdu. Tel était son souhait ! _

_Alors elle endormira son cœur, anesthésiera sa peine et enfermera ses sentiments. _

_Elle était comme cela la Plaine : elle prenait tout et elle donnait tout. Sa seule amie, voilà ce qu'elle serait. Toujours fidèle et éternelle. Elle se l'était promis : veiller sur lui._

_Le vent glacial souffla plus fort, souleva les fines particules de neige qui s'étaient échouées sur le sol gelé, s'écrasant sur l'homme immobile. Une fine pellicule de glace étincelait sur son corps figé, se mêlait au fil doré de sa chevelure, glissait sur sa peau d'albâtre, l'entourait doucement pour pénétrer son cœur et son âme. _

_Elle pleurait la Plaine, elle allait perdre ce qui faisait la particularité de son enfant._

_..._

_Un sursaut. Une accalmie. _

_La brise apparut, chantant à ses oreilles, soufflant un dernier espoir. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

* * *

_

Une douleur lancinante vrillait son crâne. Ses paupières se soulevèrent lentement et la luminosité lui fit cligner des yeux. Tout était flou, noyé dans une brume indécise masquant sa vue. Un mouvement d'épaule involontaire et tout son corps se réveilla. Une décharge électrique se propagea dans chacun de ses membres, une douleur fulgurante qui mit fin à son réveil hasardeux.

Ses yeux s'accommodant doucement, son regard se posa sur le plafond pour se concentrer sur un élément du décor qui l'intriguait. Ce n'était pas tant les poutres en bois qui s'étalaient au-dessus d'elle mais les lattes de bois clair qui les séparaient.

« Mais où suis-je ? »

Fronçant des sourcils, Shina dévia son regard du plafond pour les laisser glisser sur ses alentours immédiats. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, dans une maison qui n'était pas la sienne non plus. Qu'est-ce quelle faisait là ? Et où était-elle ? Doucement, elle prit appui sur ses coudes et, dans un grondement sourd échappé de ses mâchoires serrées, elle s'assit dans le lit, le dos calé contre un oreiller, épuisée par ce simple mouvement.

Elle avait mal mais elle s'en moquait. Tout ce qui la préoccupait, était de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle tourna la tête sur la gauche avec lenteur pour éviter de trop réveiller la douleur et examina avec attention ce lieu qui lui était inconnu. Ses yeux scrutaient tout, recherchant un indice quelconque qui la mettrait sur la voie.

Ce devait être une maison en bois, vu les rondins qui habillaient les murs. La pièce, qui se voulait être l'âme de la maison, était très simple mais chaleureuse. Étrangement, un sentiment inexplicable de sécurité émanait de cet endroit inconnu, l'impression -malgré son questionnement- qu'il ne lui arriverait rien ici. A sa gauche, il y avait une table de nuit et une fenêtre qui la séparait du coin cuisine comprenant un vaisselier, un poêle, une table et quatre chaises. Près de l'évier, il y avait une imposante cheminée en pierre où un bon feu brûlait avec délectation. Trônait devant l'âtre aux flammes dansantes, sur un tapis de fourrure blanche, un fauteuil à la large assise de cuir rouge usagé, qui semblait avoir hébergé des heures entières son propriétaire, gênant quelque peu le passage à une porte. Non loin, à quelques mètres au pied du lit se trouvait une énorme bibliothèque aux lourdes étagères, chargées de livres de tailles et de couleurs variées, tous bien rangés. Deux portes closes finissaient la description des lieux.

Tout en détaillant cet environnement étranger, Shina ne pouvait empêcher son cerveau de s'emballer, les idées de fuser dans sa tête. Elle se remémorait ses derniers souvenirs, essayant de remettre un peu d'ordre de ce capharnaüm qu'était devenu son esprit ; quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise. Elle avait peur de comprendre où elle était. Un feu de cheminée, de la fourrure, un poêle, une maison en bois Non, il n'aurait jamais osé ? Hyôga ne l'aurait pas emmenée jusqu'en Sibérie ?

Mais à peine eut-elle finie de se poser la question, que la réponse lui sauta aux yeux lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur la fenêtre embuée, qui se trouvait à sa droite. Shina se redressa un peu plus dans le lit, en serrant les dents pour cacher sa douleur. A cet instant, son cœur rata un battement dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce que ses yeux lui révélaient. Elle ne _voulait _pas y croire. Les jointures de ses poings blanchirent sous l'effort, sa mâchoire se serra.

_Par Athéna, pas ça ?_

Il avait osé ! La Sibérie ! Il l'avait traînée à l'autre bout du monde, dans un pays sans vie, comme lui. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Devant elle, s'étalaient des kilomètres et des kilomètres de banquise, à perte de vue. Où qu'elle porte son regard, il n'y avait que du blanc. De la glace, de la neige et encore de la glace. Pas une once de vie à l'horizon, juste l'immensité du vide, balayé par des rafales de vent.

_Même le ciel !_

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, n'osant y croire, puis les rouvrit. Des nuages laiteux formaient une couverture moutonneuse, laissant apparaître de-ci de-là un coin de ciel bleu délavé, le tout se mêlant aux glaciers qui s'étalaient à perte de vue. Bien qu'il fasse jour, le soleil bien haut brillait à peine. Lui aussi semblait contaminé par cette pâleur. Chez elle, en Grèce, il était si jaune, si brillant, si brûlant... Shina crut un instant qu'elle allait pleurer. Un sentiment d'impuissance, de rage même, s'empara d'elle comme jamais. Elle était au pôle Nord ! En enfer ! Elle le détestait, le haïssait plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir le faire. Jamais, elle ne lui pardonnerait de l'avoir traînée dans l'endroit le plus désertique de la planète, un lieu sans vie. Il allait le payer. Elle ne savait pas encore comment mais ce glaçon allait lui payer, parole de Chevalier !

Tout à son étonnement, fulminant des injures bien senties envers son hôte improvisé, Shina n'entendit pas des bruits de pas sourds derrière l'une des portes en bois près d'elle. Ce fut un courant d'air glacial qui subitement pénétra la pièce, provoquant une avalanche de frissons incontrôlés le long de son échine, et qui lui fit prendre conscience que non, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Il l'avait traînée là-bas.

Dans un réflexe ultime, elle parvint à faire remonter les lourdes couvertures sur ses épaules et s'assura du bout des doigts que son masque siégeait toujours sur son visage. Elle était tellement habituée à le porter qu'elle ne se rendait pas toujours compte du poids qui l'alourdissait. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant pour remercier Athéna !

Hyôga apparut dans un nuage translucide, les traits figés, sans vie. L'air glacial de l'extérieur se battait contre celui chaleureux de l'intérieur, faisant ainsi valser les volutes vaporeuses autour du blond. La porte se referma sans un bruit et le manège cessa sous le regard intrigué de la jeune femme.

Il ne portait rien sur lui ! Enfin, rien de plus qu'un simple tee-shirt retroussé aux manches et un pantalon sombre !

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet homme ?_

Elle le surnommait le glaçon mais n'avait jamais imaginé ou réalisé la portée de cette allusion. _Il ne ressent pas le froid ? _Un froid immense s'était emparé d'elle -les quelques secondes où la porte s'était ouverte- et lui, il se promenait juste avec deux simples bouts de tissu ! Non, décidément, il n'était pas humain.

Il traversa la pièce d'un pas alerte, en silence, les bras emplis de fagots de bois. Une fine pellicule de glace le recouvrait. Cette vue lui attira une deuxième salve de frissons, renforçant ce sentiment de répulsion qui étreignait son cœur dès qu'elle le voyait.

A priori, il ne l'avait pas vu ou il se moquait de sa présence. Dans ce cas, que faisait-elle chez lui ? A l'autre bout du monde ? Immobile au fond de son lit, Shina profita que son hôte ne se doute pas de son réveil pour l'observer un peu. Peut-être baisserait-il sa garde ? Peut-être esquisserait-il un mouvement trahissant un semblant humanité ? Mais, le Cobra ne voyait rien. L'homme accroupi devant la cheminée lui tournait le dos et seule sa chevelure blonde, mêlée à des cristaux de glace, était à sa portée.

« Tu as faim ? »

Shina ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il lui parle. Sa voix était posée et calme, aucune émotion particulière ne s'en dégageait. Rien d'aimable, ni d'inamical. Neutre.

Une troisième décharge frissonnante envahit son corps lorsqu'un saphir translucide plongea en elle. Un regard vide de sentiments. Elle ne l'avait pas vu se lever et fut étonnée de constater qu'il avait fait un pas vers la cuisine. Il lui tournait le dos à présent et elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement ni ne lui avait répondu, comme hypnotisée par ce regard délavé.

Toujours avachie dans le large lit, le dos contre un oreiller épais, Shina se redressa un peu plus, se moquant des meurtrissures que son corps s'ingéniait à lui rappeler à chaque mouvement.

« Un peu », maugréa-t-elle à contrecœur.

Pas de réponse en retour, si ce n'était le bruit familier d'une cuiller en bois qui tournait dans un plat et le choc des ustensiles de cuisine les uns contre les autres.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ?

— Deux jours.

— Hmmm. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

— Tu es chez moi.

— Merci, ça j'avais deviné. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé ! », s'énerva-t-elle. Mais le silence de son hôte fut sa seule réponse. « Oh ! Tu es sourd, Hyôga ?

— Non. »

Shina prit une grande inspiration et expira bruyamment, tâchant de diminuer la tension qui montait en elle. Quelques minutes dans la même pièce et déjà, elle voulait le massacrer cet esquimau congelé. Elle se redressa un peu plus dans le lit en prenant appui sur ses coudes, pour tenter de se lever mais une douleur fulgurante dans la poitrine lui arracha une grimace, lui rappelant par la même qu'elle était en position de faiblesse. Elle se mit à l'injurier tout ce qu'elle pouvait en silence, agrippant avec rage les draps qui se froissaient sous ses griffes acérées. Et lui, qui s'affairait toujours en cuisine, agissant comme si elle n'était qu'un élément négligeable.

« Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure. Pour le moment, tu dois manger. »

Elle le dévisagea et des éclairs de colère fusèrent de ses prunelles mais de cela, Hyôga n'en vit rien. Le Cobra allait pour répliquer quand il tourna la tête vers elle par-dessus son épaule droite. Aucune expression ne troublait ses traits impassibles. Elle était mal à l'aise et ne savait pas comment interpréter cette froideur qu'elle ne se rappelait pas si appuyée auparavant.

Il posa une marmite fumante sur la table qu'il recouvrit d'un couvercle, près d'une assiette. Shina entreprit de se lever à nouveau, décidée à prouver qu'elle n'était pas si faible qu'il semblait le croire. Un gémissement douloureux s'arracha malgré elle du fond de sa gorge lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol mais elle en avait vu d'autres ! N'était-elle pas un Chevalier d'Athéna ? Après une profonde inspiration, elle posa sa main gauche sur la table de nuit, renversant par la même un cadre qui atterrit bruyamment sur le sol, et tenta de se dresser sur ses jambes de coton.

Sa tête se mit soudain à tourner et des étoiles firent leurs apparitions devant ses yeux. Son sens de l'équilibre était perturbé, sa vue se troublait, ses jambes ne la portaient plus.

_Oh, c'est pas vrai, je ne vais pas faire un malaise devant lui, tout de même ? Pour qui, il va me prendre ? _

Mais sa réflexion s'arrêta nette au moment où deux mains glacées la saisirent par les épaules et que son front s'appuya sur un torse à la musculature fine mais puissante, ce qui lui évita la chute tant redoutée.

« Regarde droit devant toi. »

Elle releva la tête et discerna, à travers son masque d'acier et quelques mèches vertes, un œil d'un bleu presque transparent qui la fixait étrangement. Son regard s'arrêta sur cet iris si particulier, encadré par une bande blanche qui cachait une partie de son visage et des mèches blondes qui effleuraient ses joues pâles.

_Hyôga... _

La colère s'empara d'elle. Comment osait-il la toucher ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide !

« Mais laisse-moi ! », cria-t-elle en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

En le repoussant de sa main droite de toutes ses forces, elle serra les dents pour masquer la douleur qui s'emparait d'elle à nouveau. Ses jambes fléchirent davantage et elle perdit l'équilibre, s'effondrant sur le lit sans qu'elle y puisse quoi que que ce soit. Ce fut une plainte sourde qui la réceptionna à son grand désarroi.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Et surtout pas de la tienne ! », cracha-t-elle avec véhémence.

Hyôga n'insista pas. D'une démarche souple, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et, toujours sur un ton qui se voulait neutre et distant, il continua à lui donner ses recommandations, non, à lui intimer sa conduite à tenir :

« Cette porte, c'est la salle de bain. Je reviens dans deux heures. »

Sans un regard, le Russe disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, la laissant seule ruminer sa colère. La jeune femme resta quelques minutes, assise au bord du lit à reprendre constance, les poings agrippés aux couvertures, la mâchoire serrée. Elle prit le temps de respirer lentement, inspirant et expirant pour se calmer et surtout pour ne pas raviver la douleur qui se rappelait à ses bons souvenirs aux moindres mouvements.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses pieds nus, à demi masqués par une fourrure blanche, soyeuse et agréable au toucher, ce qui lui amena un tout petit peu de réconfort, puis son regard glissa doucement sur le parquet en bois brut pour se poser sur un coffre en métal près de la table de nuit. Celui-ci était finement ciselé, en bronze, et un cygne prenant son envol était gravé dessus, entouré des emblèmes d'Athéna. Il s'agissait de l'urne dans lequel reposait l'armure du Cygne. A côté sous la fenêtre, se trouvait son armure d'argent d'Ophiuchus qui s'était reformée en totem. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, cachées par son masque. Elle se sentait mieux ; elle était là, alors rien ne pourrait lui arriver, même dans cet enfer blanc.

Une fois ses esprits retrouvés, Shina prit à nouveau appui sur la table de nuit à sa gauche, le regard vissé sur la petite horloge qui trônait sur le manteau de la cheminée, et se hissa sur ses jambes qui flageolaient, parvint enfin à faire quelques pas et se dirigea doucement vers la porte fermée que lui avait indiquée Hyôga : la salle de bain. Bien que mourant de faim, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : se rafraîchir un peu ; consciente que Hyôga, malgré tous ses défauts, n'avait pas retiré son masque durant ces deux jours.

Pas après pas, boitillant, nu-pieds sur le parquet aux larges lattes, Shina arriva enfin à ladite porte, non contente de son exploit, vu les douleurs que son corps lui infligeait. La salle de bain était très simple comprenant juste une douche, des toilettes et un lavabo en grès blanc sur un placard à double battant.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le robinet d'eau chaude tant la douleur qui irradiait de son côté gauche lui faisait mal. A cet instant, le Cobra s'aperçut qu'elle arborait un bandage à son poignet droit qui ne la faisait pas souffrir outre mesure. Elle ne portait pas ses vêtements habituels mais un large tee-shirt bleu à manches courtes sur un pantalon ample lui aussi, retenu à sa taille par un cordon serré. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pester contre Hyôga. Comment avait-il osé la déshabiller ? Elle allait lui en toucher deux mots. Ah, ça, il allait l'entendre !

_Tu t'es bien rincer l'œil, j'espère ! Parce que là, tu n'es pas près de me revoir !_

Avec précaution, Shina souleva son tee-shirt et découvrit un gros bandage autour de sa poitrine. D'un geste mal assuré, le bord inférieur de son vêtement calé sous le menton pour avoir les mains libres, elle le défit, laissant apparaître un hématome violacé sur son côté gauche et une plaie recousue d'une longueur de dix centimètres environ près de son cœur. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi à chaque inspiration, une sensation d'aiguille lui vrillait la poitrine.

Son regard se porta sur le miroir où se reflétait son image et ce qu'.elle y vit la dégoûta. Non pas la femme masquée au regard inexpressif qui s'y réfléchissait mais la femme qui se cachait derrière... L'image d'une femme chevalier incapable de se défendre seule. Il avait fallu qu'un chevalier de bronze intervienne : Hyôga en plus. Une moins que rien, une honte, voilà tout ce qu'elle voyait. Elle avait honte d'elle, de sa faiblesse, de sa lâcheté Elle n'avait pas su faire la part des choses et à présent, c'était le pays des esquimaux qui l'attendait.

De la buée se forma sur ce triste reflet, masquant à sa seule spectatrice le vrai visage de la femme ici présente. Son masque plongea dans l'eau chaude qui stagnait dans le lavabo, éclaboussant au passage ses vêtements. Le sang qui s'était incrusté sur la face interne se diluait dans l'eau, s'échappant du métal tel des petits serpentins et celle-ci prit une teinte légèrement rosée. Des gouttes de sang -dont elle l'avait pas conscience- glissaient sur son visage pour disparaître dans la cuvette en grès blanc.

De ses longs doigts fins aux ongles aiguisés, Shina essuya le miroir en un mouvement lent, faisant couiner la glace à chaque aller-retour. Et ce qu'il y vit ne lui plut pas plus. Des filaments verts, échappés de sa chevelure, étaient plaqués sur son front et ses tempes, mêlés au sang en partie coagulé qui recouvrait une bonne partie de son visage.

Shina enfouit ses mains dans l'eau chaude avant de se les passer sur la figure, éclaboussant par la même occasion sa crinière folle, pour retirer la poussière et ses cheveux collés. Ses doigts descendaient d'un geste las le long de son faciès sous le regard désabusé de la jeune femme qui se reconnaissait à peine. Chaque centimètre de peau découvert la renvoyait à sa faiblesse. L'esprit ailleurs, se perdant dans ses préoccupations et états d'âmes diverses quant à la situation actuelle, ses ongles acérés se promenaient sur ses traits ravagés avec négligence, pour s'accrocher sur quelque chose d'incongru sur sa joue droite. Une grimace défigura ses traits.

« Argh, c'est pas vrai », pesta-t-elle.

Une plaie béante s'étirait de sa pommette droite jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres et saignait. Pas une égratignure, mais bel et bien une entaille qui semblait assez profonde. Ce qui n'était qu'un filet sanguinolent à peine esquissé se transforma en une rivière incarnate qui dévalait la pente abrupte de sa joue, pour se précipiter de bonne grâce dans le lavabo en dessous. Affolée et surprise, elle y plaqua une main tremblante pour en endiguer le flot mais l'hémorragie ne cessa pas, inondant ses doigts.

Une douleur lancinante battait la mesure au rythme des battements de son cœur, chaque seconde un peu plus fort, lui tirant un gémissement mal contenu. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant et une sensation de malaise s'empara d'elle. Sa tête tournait, l'impression d'être bringuebalée de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite. Son estomac se contracta violemment et la nausée arriva à son tour, avec sa bonne amie la chaleur suffocante qui naissait du fond de ses entrailles. Non ! Elle allait perdre connaissance. Il ne fallait pas ! Pas pour ça !

S'accrochant avec l'énergie du désespoir de sa main libre au rebord du lavabo, Shina tentait de se maintenir en équilibre mais ses jambes se pliaient sous elle. Son visage la brûlait atrocement. Elle posa son coude rapidement sur la cuvette en grès et appuya davantage sa main sur sa joue pour soulager la douleur. Quelle erreur ! Se pliant ainsi sur elle-même, une décharge électrique avec comme point de départ la cicatrice fraîchement recousue de son côté gauche, traversa son corps, lui coupant la respiration. Un gémissement douloureux s'échappa de sa bouche en même temps que deux perles cristallines aux coins de ses yeux. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et Shina s'effondra.

La force et l'énergie avaient déserté son corps qui lui semblait lourd, trop lourd à cet instant. La vue brouillée, un bourdonnement dans les oreilles assourdissant, elle parvint tout de même à ne pas perdre connaissance. Sa main gauche tremblante attrapa la première chose qu'elle trouva et elle comprima la plaie aussi fort qu'elle le put. Combien de temps resta-t-elle ainsi à demi-allongée, l'esprit embrumé, la main plaquée sur son visage, elle l'ignorait ?

Enfin, après avoir repris le contrôle d'elle-même, tant bien que mal elle se redressa à demi, le dos contre le mur, les jambes pliées devant elle, et fouilla dans le meuble sous le lavabo, jetant au sol tout le contenu jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. _Grâce soit rendue à Athéna !_ Une trousse de secours se trouvait là. Elle ne se voyait pas demander de l'aide au glaçon de service. Pour voir son regard arrogant sur elle ? Sûrement pas !

De sa main gauche toujours tremblante, elle parvint après plusieurs tentatives à faire glisser la fermeture éclair malgré ses doigts glissants, recouverts d'un liquide rouge et épais, et renversa le contenu à même le sol, à la recherche de compresses et de pansements. Son bonheur trouvé, elle se hissa tant bien que mal sur ses jambes, non sans pousser un gémissement douloureux et, avec précaution, fit un pansement compressif. De sa langue, elle s'assura que l'intérieur de sa joue n'avait rien. Non, cela restait somme toute assez superficiel. Inspirant un grand coup, elle replaça le bandage autour de ses côtes protégeant sa cicatrice et limitant ses mouvements pour soulager de probables fractures de côtes.

Sans plus réfléchir, Shina sortit de la salle de bain et péniblement s'assit à la table de la cuisine. L'appétit quelque peu coupé, la jeune femme se servit tout de même une louche de ce qui semblait être de la soupe. La vue ne lui donnait pas beaucoup plus envie, voir du pain et de la viande flottés dans son assiette ne l'enchantait guère. Cependant, son estomac criait famine et elle n'allait pas faire la difficile. Lui avait-il donné à manger ces deux derniers jours ? Elle ne voyait pas comment ! Une fois le dégoût et la première cuiller avalée, Shina finit son assiette et se resservit encore. Elle mangeait sans conviction cependant et devait se tenir la joue afin d'éviter que les bords de sa plaie ne s'ouvrent davantage lorsqu'elle mastiquait la viande.

Toc ! Toc !

Un bruit sec se fit entendre provenant de la porte d'entrée. Shina sursauta. L'espace d'un instant, son esprit embrumé avait oublié le fait qu'elle n'était pas chez elle mais là, en Sibérie. Chez Hyôga. Son appétit fut coupé de suite. Il frappait encore.

_Quelle patience !_

Exaspérée, Shina lui cria d'attendre un instant. Heureusement pour elle, il n'était pas entré immédiatement. Il devait se douter qu'elle ne portait pas son masque.

La douleur se réveilla brutalement alors que la jeune femme s'était relevée pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi lente à atteindre cette fichue pièce à quelques mètres d'elle mais bien qu'elle soit un chevalier, la douleur n'en était pas moins difficile à supporter. Elle devait, plus qu'un homme, se montrer forte devant Athéna qui n'avait autorisé les femmes à devenir chevalier que très récemment.

D'un geste rapide, Shina saisit son masque qui baignait toujours dans l'eau rosie du lavabo et le replaça sur son visage tel quel, s'arrachant au passage une grimace des plus expressives.

* * *

L'air était froid et la légère brise qui soufflait, glaçait tout ce qui se présentait sur son passage, s'insinuant dans chaque recoin. Pourtant l'homme qui parcourait l'immensité désertique de la banquise semblait insensible à ce trouble piquant et dérangeant pour la plupart. Il se trouvait bien dans ce silence abyssal et dévastateur. C'était chez lui, ici. La Sibérie. Son havre de paix à lui et à tous les Saints de glace qui l'avaient précédé. Malgré les tourments et les souffrances qui s'y étaient joués, Hyôga se sentait à l'abri, entouré par le vent glacé qui ne cessait jamais de souffler, le rassurant par sa constance.

Il aimait la solitude et la liberté que cela lui procurait mais avec un invité, Shina en particulier, il sentait que les jours avenirs allaient s'avérer difficiles, très difficiles. Hyôga ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait fait une erreur en l'amenant ici. Pourtant que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Borée les aurait traqués sans relâche au Sanctuaire et elle n'était pas capable de se défendre dans son état. Dans d'autres circonstances, le Cygne l'aurait laissée se débrouiller seule mais n'était-ce pas un cas de force majeure ? Hyôga ne savait plus. A nouveau, ses sentiments trop humains avaient influencé son comportement mais la laisser en danger n'était pas digne d'un Chevalier d'Athéna, fut-il un Saint de glace ! Sa raison vacillait. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire -Camus avait été très clair : oublier ses états d'âme mais le Slave ignorait comment y parvenir : comment se fermer aux sentiments et aux émotions sans pour autant devenir un monstre ? En même temps, étouffer ceux-ci atténuait les peines et les remords et il pensait pouvoir y parvenir mais Shina mettait toutes ses nouvelles résolutions sans dessus dessous.

_Ne plus penser à rien. Faire le vide dans son esprit. Ignorer ce qui se passe autour de soi. Faire fi de ses sentiments pour toujours garder la tête froide en toutes circonstances ! _

Voilà ce qu'il devait faire. Juste cela. Et rien d'autre. Tout le reste n'était que superflu et nuisait à sa quête du septième sens.

Hyôga fixa le mur de glace éternelle qui lui faisait face et ferma son esprit de toutes préoccupations. Se laissant cueillir et appréhender par ce lieu ancestral et magnifique, le Cygne fit grimper son cosmos. Une aura glacée s'étendait autour de lui en une lumière d'un blanc immaculé, envahissant toujours plus l'espace autour de lui, pénétrant cette muraille infranchissable et quasiment indestructible qui s'élevait jusqu'au firmament.

Les mains s'écartant lentement de son corps, un éclat plus violent de cosmos s'échappa de son corps et un vent glacial pulsa de son poing qu'il avait brandi subitement devant lui, détruisant par la même une partie de cette façade glacée. Un courant glacial, lui revenant en pleine figure, accompagné de morceaux de glace tantôt épars tantôt compacts, balaya sa chevelure blonde. Un impact de plus de deux mètres de profondeur se révéla devant son œil vide d'expression. Puis sans un geste de plus, il se dirigea vers sa demeure fort de cet état d'esprit serein retrouvé.

Hyôga attendait derrière la porte et s'efforçait à ne pas s'impatienter. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'il l'avait laissée seule dans l'isba, bien qu'habitué aux conditions extrêmes du climat, ce n'était pas une raison pour le faire attendre dehors. Après avoir frappé une première fois, elle n'avait pas daigné lui répondre et ce fut sur un ton des plus désagréables que, de derrière la porte, elle lui avait demandé d'attendre lorsqu'il avait insisté un peu. Se doutant que celle-ci ne devait pas être visible, Hyôga ne prit pas dessus. De toute façon, il sera toujours tant de la recadrer si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Shina se tenait droite comme un i. Ses yeux métalliques le fixaient et elle lui fit une petite révérence comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre maison. Rapidement, le jeune Russe s'engouffra dans la chaleur réconfortante apportée par le feu de cheminée et referma la porte derrière lui. L'espace d'une seconde, il s'était figé, saisi par la surprise.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? _

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le capharnaüm qui régnait dans sa salle de bain.

Il ne savait où poser les yeux. Sur le sol gisait sa trousse de premiers soins grande ouverte, des compresses, des bandes éparpillées du lavabo à la douche. Un petit ciseau manquait d'embrocher les pieds de la première personne venue. Diverses pommades et antiseptiques s'étalaient sur un tas de serviettes avachies par terre. Son regard se posa plus précisément sur un de ses tee-shirts imbibés de sang rouge qui cachait le pied du meuble de salle de bain, puis sur l'eau, non pas translucide ni rose mais rouge pâle, qui stagnait dans le lavabo.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Pourquoi tout ce sang ?_

Il n'avait pas remarqué de blessures sur elle qui puissent entraîner de tel ravage. Un imperceptible froncement de sourcils se forma sur son visage délicat avant de s'évanouir tout aussi rapidement.

Feignant n'avoir rien vu, Hyôga observa discrètement la jeune femme qui retournait avec lenteur vers la table. Bien qu'elle soit nu-pieds et qu'elle boite de la jambe droite, Shina conservait une démarche sûre et fière, presque féline. Sa main posée sur ses côtes gauches trahissait la douleur qu'elle devait endurer. Pourtant aucun son ne traduisit son mal.

« Tout va bien ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre masquant son inquiétude.

— Oui. Pourquoi ?

— Tu es sûre ?

— C'est quoi, un interrogatoire ? »

Il ne prit pas dessus et ne lui répondit pas. Il ne devait pas se laisser dépasser par ses émotions. Malgré tout, Hyôga n'était pas rassuré. Autant de sang n'était pas normal. Il devait la ménager car la connaissant, elle feindrait d'aller bien et n'accepterait aucune sorte de pitié.

Shina avait agrippé ses mains sur le rebord de la table pour s'asseoir et voyant que Hyôga la fixait froidement, elle remarqua le bandage à son poignet maculé de sang. D'un geste rapide, Shina cacha ses mains sous la table comme une enfant cacherait une bêtise à son père. Elle le dévisagea à travers son masque d'acier. Aucune expression ne troublait ses traits figés. Elle le voyait observer sa salle de bain et avait honte d'avoir laissé cette pièce dans un si triste état, pour qui allait-il la prendre ? Déjà qu'il semblait la mépriser. Shina ne savait pas s'il était fâché, agacé ou autre chose. Puis, d'un pas leste, il se dirigea vers la table de nuit pour ramasser un cadre photo qui avait dû tomber tout à l'heure et le reposa à sa place méticuleusement. _En plus, il est maniaque !_

« Je vais la ranger ta salle de bain, t'inquiète pas ! »

Il ne lui répondit pas ni ne lui jeta un coup d'œil. Son manque de considération lui resta au travers de la gorge puis sans un mot, il s'assit dans le fauteuil en cuir rouge et se mit à observer le feu après avoir remis quelques bûches.

Un silence pesant régnait entre eux. Ils étaient restés assis chacun de leur côté sans bouger, sans se parler, un long moment, attendant que l'autre engage la conversation en premier. Shina était mal à l'aise, n'osant pas faire le moindre geste. Mais la chaise était loin d'être confortable et son dos commençait à la rappeler à l'ordre. Il fallait qu'elle bouge. Alors doucement, sans faire de bruit, elle se leva et se dirigea discrètement vers ce lit qui lui faisait tant envie.

Soulagement ! Shina avait lâché un petit soupir en s'affalant enfin sur le lit, qu'avait dû entendre Hyôga puisqu'à ce moment-là, il s'était détourné pour la regarder. Elle n'en revenait pas, un rien le dérangeait ou quoi ?

Puis sans prévenir, il se releva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se mit à la ranger. Shina ne pouvait s'empêcher de rouspéter intérieurement. Elle l'aurait fait ! Il n'avait aucune patience. Elle allait lui faire part de ses pensées quand il lui tendit deux bandes et un tube de pommade. Sans une parole, il s'était planté devant elle et l'avait fixée droit dans les yeux. Après un temps qui lui sembla éternel, une voix grave teintée d'un léger accent résonna à ses oreilles :

« Tiens, prends ça ! » Shina ne comprenait pas et le regardait cherchant une réponse dans son œil inexpressif et ses traits impavides. Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans sa tête ? A quoi pouvait-il bien penser, ce glaçon ? « Prends ça, Shina.

— Pourquoi faire ?

— Ta cheville et ton poignet ont besoin de soin. »

Shina ne bougea pas, le toisant du regard. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Le voir lui rappelait sans cesse sa faiblesse face à Borée, alors accepter serait lui conférer une supériorité sur elle qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas. Après plusieurs secondes, les yeux dans les yeux, il posa le tout sur le lit, ramassa l'assiette qui traînait sur la table puis se rassit dans son fauteuil. Son regard semblait se perdre au détour de la valse qu'entamaient les flammes dans la cheminée. Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sous le masque du Cobra et un sentiment de contentement l'envahit. Elle avait gagné ce mini duel !

Après quelques minutes d'un silence malsain, seulement bercée par le soufflement du vent et les craquements du feu de cheminée, Shina se décida enfin à avoir les réponses aux questions qui la taraudaient :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de m'emmener ici ?

— Il fallait te mettre à l'abri de Borée, lui répondit-il simplement.

— Et t'as pas trouvé plus loin que la Sibérie ?, ironisa-t-elle.

— Tu préférais que je te laisse entre ses mains ? Ou que j'avertisse la seule personne que je connaisse au Sanctuaire, Milo ? »

Sa voix était posée et calme, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la colère qui montait en elle.

_Ses mains ? _

Alors Borée n'était pas mort ? Et pourquoi n'était-elle pas _chez elle_ bien au chaud dans _sa_ maison ?

Quant à Milo, bien sûr que sa réponse était non. On n'avait pas idée de mêler un Chevalier d'or à ce genre d'histoire. Déjà que les femmes chevaliers n'étaient pas toutes considérées comme de réels combattants, alors si un Chevalier d'or... Non, elle s'était donnée trop de mal pour en arriver jusque là.

Elle ne répondit rien mais elle n'allait pas lui donner la satisfaction d'avoir raison, non plus.

« Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je me battais contre Borée ?

— Pourquoi ? Si je te le demandais, tu me le dirais ?, l'interrogea-t-il calmement, la fixant dans les yeux.

— Non.

— ...

— Tu, tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu ne savais pas quoi faire de moi au Sanctuaire. » Hyôga, le corps penché en avant, les coudes en appui sur ses genoux, souleva imperceptiblement un sourcil, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa phrase. « Parler à Milo ou me laisser avec Borée, précisa-t-elle.

— Oui ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi quoi ?

— Borée... Il n'est pas mort ?, hésita-t-elle, s'en voulant déjà du ton qu'elle avait employé.

— Non. Devant ton insistance, je ne l'ai pas tué. J'ai juste ralenti ses fonctions vitales pour nous laisser le temps de nous mettre à l'abri.

— Bien. De toute façon, cela ne te concerne pas.

— Cependant, s'il m'attaque une autre fois, je ne t'écouterai plus. »

Hyôga ne la regardait déjà plus, lui offrant son profil masqué par des mèches blondes mais elle poursuivit :

« Tu n'avais pas à t'en mêler si cela te dérange tant que ça.

— Je sais et crois moi, je le regrette. Je ne referai pas deux fois la même erreur. »

Shina ne savait pas comment interpréter cette phrase. Regrettait-il simplement d'être intervenu dans un combat qui ne le regardait pas ou bien de lui avoir sauvé la vie ? Il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais le si peu était énigmatique et entraînait plus de questions que de réponses. Cependant, la jeune femme était soulagée. Le Chevalier du Vent du nord n'était pas mort, Athéna soit louée ! Et surtout pas des mains de ce bronze arrogant et froid qu'elle détestait.

« Mes vêtements, qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ? »

Il se leva en silence et disparut quelques secondes dans la pièce dont le fauteuil rouge gênait l'entrée pour revenir avec sa tenue soigneusement pliée. En un geste souple, il laissa tomber le tas de vêtements sur le lit et repartit prendre sa place près du feu.

« Eh bien, si tu ne parles pas plus, la cohabitation va être longue.

— Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de parler si c'est pour ne rien dire. »

Shina releva la tête brusquement comme giflée par cette phrase cinglante et sans un mot de plus, la soirée s'acheva. Allongée sur les couvertures, elle avait passé son temps à observer ce Russe qui, assis dans son fauteuil, un énorme livre à la couverture cartonnée, posé sur ses cuisses, l'avait ignorée vacant à ses occupations comme si elle était insignifiante, inexistante. La colère au ventre, les mâchoires serrées, le Chevalier d'argent avait fini par s'endormir malgré elle, oubliant par la même les douleurs qui ne manquaient pas de la rappeler à l'ordre au moindre geste brusque.

_**A suivre...

* * *

**_

_Pour ceux qui fronceraient des sourcils quant à la partie concernant Hyôga et Shina en Sibérie, nos deux chevaliers sont plongés dans le coma et vivent le même rêve. Oui, je sais c'est bizarre mais cela trouvera une justification plus tard^^._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Sachez que votre avis m'intéresse, alors n'hésitez pas ! Merci._

_A bientôt pour le cinquième volet de cette fiction !_

_Biz, Niacy^^._


	5. Incompréhension, quand tu nous tiens !

Auteur : Niacy

Titre : Rédemption

Disclaimer : Les personnages inspirés de cette fic sont issus de l'imagination ô combien fertile et prolifique de ce cher Masami Kurumada !

Résumé : Comment retrouver goût à la vie alors que l'on a perdu la personne que l'on aimait le plus ? Suivez l'histoire _parallèle_ de Milo et Hyôga, deux chevaliers blessés au cœur qui luttent pour retrouver le chemin de la paix...

* * *

_**MERCI**__ à toutes celles et ceux qui suivent cette histoire qui me tient à cœur et une pensée affectueuse pour mes dernières revieweuses/eurs : __Ariesnomu__ ( au coup de crayon magique ), __Hyoga dc__ ( une autre fan de notre Cygne ), __Seiiruika__ ( merveilleux auteur dont j'apprécie énormément les fics ), __Ikky007__ ( je sais que tu ne lis que ce qui concerne le phénix, alors merci de ta fidélité ), __Millenium d'argent__ ( j'espère bientôt lire la suite des délicieuses aventures de Milo et Camus sur les routes de France ) et à __Sévéya__ ( plume magique du fandom de Saiyuki )._

_J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce nouvel opus qui a été plus long à vous parvenir ; mais mieux vaut tard que jamais... Boulot quand tu nous tiens !_

_On continue à suivre Milo qui veille sur notre Cygne tourmenté, emprisonné dans son rêve sibérien en proie avec une Shina des plus désagréables. _

_Bonne lecture...

* * *

_

**Chapitre V : « Incompréhension, quand tu nous tiens ! »**  
« Et pendant une éternité, il ne cessa de connaître et de ne pas comprendre. » Paul Valéry. _L'Ange_.

* * *

Milo avait écouté patiemment le médecin rentrer dans les détails sur l'état de santé pour le moins étrange du Russe et n'avait pas entendu le moindre mot, lorsque celui-ci avait évoqué le cas du chevalier d'argent qui se trouvait avec lui. Pour être franc, il n'en avait fichtrement rien à faire. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que Hyôga se trouvait dans le coma pour une durée indéterminée et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Le reste n'avait aucune importance.

Courbé en deux sur une chaise en plastique inconfortable, les coudes sur les genoux, Milo cachait son visage au regard curieux d'Aïolia qui lorgnait sur lui depuis au moins une heure, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé entre eux. Ses doigts, soutenant sa tête lourde, se promenaient parmi les boucles bleues de sa chevelure qui formaient un rideau soyeux, l'isolant un peu du monde extérieur. La colère bouillait littéralement dans ses veines, une envie de tout briser, de tuer s'emparait -doucement mais sûrement- de tout son être. Il se mordait les lèvres pour empêcher son ongle incarnat de se former, preuve indéniable de son ressenti actuel. Le sentiment d'impuissance qui l'habitait ne faisait qu'accroître sa frustration.

Un froncement de tissu sur sa gauche lui parvint aux oreilles, avant qu'il ne discerne du coin de l'œil, le Lion qui s'éloignait de lui d'une démarche silencieuse, pour se perdre dans le couloir adjacent à la chambre du Russe. Quelle heure était-il ? Il n'en savait rien. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il un geste, un signe de volonté de la part de Hyôga ? Il ne comptait plus. Son esprit tourné vers de sombres pensées, le Grec hésitait entre se lever, retourner tout le Sanctuaire pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire ou attendre et veiller le disciple de son Camus. Disciple qu'il s'était juré de veiller du mieux qu'il pouvait. Cependant Hyôga était un Chevalier d'Athéna et s'il devait périr lors d'un combat, il l'accepterait, mais dans ce cas précis, cela n'avait rien à voir. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son cuir chevelu.

Ses orbes turquoise se levèrent pour se poser sur l'homme brisé qui gisait devant lui, plus précisément sur l'avant bras à la peau trop claire, d'où une perfusion s'échappait. Il se concentra sur les doigts blancs et fins qui semblaient être doux et forts à la fois, comme ceux de son beau Français.

_Arrête de fabuler mon pauvre Milo ! Tu te ronges tellement les sangs que tout te fait penser à Camus ! Je suis vraiment trop pathétique !_

Levant les yeux vers le plafond de dalles cartonnées, le Scorpion se dressa brutalement sur ses jambes puis, après avoir fait craquer ses articulations ankylosées d'être rester trop longtemps immobilisées, fit quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit.

L'air à l'extérieur était encore brûlant malgré la nuit profonde qui recouvrait la Grèce en cette triste nuit de juin. Après un regard vers l'homme endormi derrière lui, Milo sortit un paquet de cigarettes de la poche arrière de son jean et en alluma une. Le grésillement du tabac qui se consume lui procura une sensation d'apaisement ; comme si ce ridicule petit rouleau blanc pouvait effacer, le temps de quelques minutes, son inquiétude.

A nouveau, ses lèvres encerclèrent l'objet infâme. Une bouffée de nicotine emplit sa bouche avec son goût amer si particulier et s'engouffra au plus profond de ses poumons, s'insinuant dans son système sanguin pour percuter ses neurones surchauffés qui commençaient à saturer. Un plaisir salvateur de bien-être s'empara de lui. Au moins une chose qu'il contrôlait en cette putain de journée anniversaire ! Rageusement, un nuage de fumée grise s'échappa de ses narines pour l'entourer et s'insinuer dans ses longues boucles.

Son regard triste se reporta sur les scintillements de la ville qu'il apercevait en contrebas, au-delà de la cime des arbres. La-bas, se trouvait la vie avec toutes ses richesses et ses déconvenues. Il aurait aimé se perdre dans ces rues bondées, animées, colorées qui grouillaient d'hommes et de femmes, loin de toutes ses préoccupations meurtrières. Il s'imaginait déambuler parmi cette foule d'anonymes, zigzaguer entre les inconnus qu'il croiserait... Pourtant, il savait que sous aucun prétexte, il ne pourrait quitter cette chambre sinistre, où seul le bip répétitif et lancinant d'un moniteur électronique vrillait ses oreilles. Une mélodie répugnante qui s'avérait, à cet instant, être la chose la plus importante pour lui : le témoin de la vie du Cygne.

Dernière volute bleutée et dernière sensation de contrôle.

D'une pichenette, il fit s'envoler l'objet consumé et attendit que la petite lueur rouge disparaisse dans le gouffre sombre qui entourait le bâtiment. Son regard usé se posa doucement sur la main hâlée au bout de son bras qui lui semblait si étrangère. Fixant ses doigts tremblants par la fatigue physique mais surtout nerveuse, Milo se perdit dans la contemplation de ce morceau de lui-même, se laissant hypnotiser par la couleur rouge sang qui pulsait sur l'ongle de son index, au rythme lent de ses battements cardiaques.

Il sentit quelque chose d'incongru glisser sur sa joue. Ses yeux le brûlaient et un picotement trop bien connu lui indiquait que, encore une fois, il verserait des larmes pour un Saint de Glace. Un sourire ironique s'esquissa un dixième de seconde sur son visage, masqué par les ombres rieuses de la nuit, avant de mourir dans un pli amer. Il aurait pourtant juré que cette nuit ses larmes auraient été pour Camus.

« Tu as encore fumé, toi ! », constata une voix douce et forte derrière lui.

D'un geste vif, Milo essuya discrètement la marque visible de son trouble d'un revers de main et fit disparaître son ongle incarnat, avant d'offrir un visage crispé mais souriant à son ami du Lion.

« Milo, ça va ?, s'inquiéta celui-ci en parcourant les derniers mètres qui les séparaient.

— Ouais ! C'est juste la fumée de ma clope qui me pique les yeux, balaya-t-il d'un geste évasif de la main, tandis qu'il s'éloignait de la fenêtre pour rejoindre son siège. Le vent ne souffle pas dans le bon sens… Je te croyais parti, tenta-t-il dans l'espoir de détourner le sujet de conversation de sa personne.

— Je ne te laisserai jamais, Milo. »

Le concerné tourna la tête et, à travers quelques mèches azurées, toisa son vis-à-vis. Aïolia avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à ses côtés, veillant lui aussi Hyôga qu'il connaissait à peine. Les prunelles vertes de son ami brillaient étrangement mais peut-être étaient-ce les néons jaunâtres qui habillaient les murs de la chambre qui faussaient sa vision ?

« Tiens, prend ça ! » Milo mit une seconde de trop pour réagir, ne comprenant pas ce que lui disait son compagnon. « Si tu veux rester là toute la nuit, tu en auras besoin. » Les orbes turquoise se posèrent sur un gobelet en plastique, d'où un fumet fort et reconnaissable entre tous vint lui chatouiller les narines. « Il n'est pas aussi bon que celui d'Aldé mais cela fera l'affaire. »

Milo se saisit du café chimique d'un distributeur lambda et rendit son sourire à Aïolia qui soufflait doucement sur le sien.

Un silence paisible entoura les deux hommes, assis sagement près du Russe, leurs regards vagabondant au gré de leur envie : tantôt sur le sol dont ils connaissaient chaque défaut, tantôt sur le lit métallique dont les barrières levées semblaient retenir prisonnier le chevalier de bronze, tantôt sur l'extérieur à l'obscurité apaisante et silencieuse.

Après quelques minutes, la voix inquiète et douce du cinquième gardien du Zodiaque retentit dans la chambre lugubre du Russe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Milo ?

— Pardon ? », s'étonna le Scorpion en fronçant les sourcils.

Aïolia le fixait de son air trop sérieux pour être honnête. Milo n'aimait pas cet Aïolia-là. Celui qui prenait son visage grave et déterminé qu'il revêtait lors des combats, surtout lorsque, justement, il ne se battait pas.

« Je te connais par cœur ! Ce n'est pas ton genre de rester assis sur une chaise à regarder un type dormir pendant des heures.

— Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, j'te signale », gronda-t-il. Aïolia se retint de lui signaler que ce point-là, il ne le savait que trop bien. Milo poursuivit de son air aimable : « Et peut-être que tu me connais mais pas aussi bien que tu le crois. »

Cette fois, le Lion ne put masquer son étonnement et se concentra davantage sur son compatriote.

« Si tu le dis, concéda-t-il. Mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de penser que tu mijotes quelque chose. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que tu n'aies pas encore renversé tout le Sanctuaire pour…

— J'y ai pensé, figure-toi ! »

Un rictus désabusé pointa sur le beau visage basané de Milo, qui reporta son regard devant lui, scrutant les traits livides de Hyôga, suivant le mouvement lent et régulier du thorax qui se soulevait doucement.

« Et tu es toujours là ? Tu as appris la patience, Milo ?, tenta de dédramatiser le cinquième gardien.

— J'ai eu un excellent professeur, répondit-il plus pour lui-même, cependant Milo ne prêta pas attention au grincement de dents sur sa droite qui avait suivi sa réponse. Mais pour l'heure, je dois rester ici.

— Que tu restes ici, ne changera rien à la situation. Il ne se réveillera pas plus vite, asséna un peu sèchement un Lion fatigué et ennuyé de l'abnégation de son ami pour ce jeune chevalier.

— Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu es devenu médecin entre ce matin et maintenant ?, s'énerva le Grec en le foudroyant du regard.

— …

— J'attends un peu mais dès que j'y verrai plus clair, je te jure… » Milo ne finit pas sa phrase. Le gobelet en plastique, déjà durement maltraité, fut malaxé sauvagement et étranglé dans un bruit sec pour démontrer ses intentions. Il poursuivit, tout en grommelant dans ses dents : « Si j'attrape celui qui a fait ça.

— On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, Milo.

— Moi, je saurai.

— Ne tire pas de conclusion trop hâtive, tempéra le châtain en posant une poigne ferme sur l'avant-bras du Scorpion. Peut-être est-ce juste un banal accident ?

— A d'autres, j't'en prie, Aïo ! »

Le regard lumineux du Scorpion glissa avec véhémence sur son compatriote en un lourd reproche, tandis que d'un mouvement sec du bras, il éloigna la main de son ami.

« Hyôga et cette femme sont des Chevaliers, pas des touristes en goguette dans le Sanctuaire. A la première heure demain, je vais descendre et…

— Oh là ! Oh là ! Calme-toi un peu Milo, intervint Aïolia. Tu ne vas rien faire du tout !

— J'vais me gêner, tiens ! Et ce n'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher !

— Milo. »

Aïolia s'arrêta volontairement, marquant une pause pour que l'impétueux Scorpion l'écoute avec attention. Plongeant son regard pers dans celui coléreux de son vis-à-vis, il pesa chaque mot et, en prenant bien soin d'articuler clairement, il poursuivit :

« Si tu descends aux arènes, tu vas seulement réussir à faire taire les hommes.

— Mais…

— Tu ne te mêles jamais aux autres, Milo, coupa-t-il. Tu crois vraiment que les chevaliers ou soldats qui, éventuellement, sauraient quelque chose, vont se livrer à toi parce que tu le veux ? Toi, l'un des assassins officiels du Sanctuaire ? Le Chevalier le plus connu pour ses colères sans nom ? Franchement ! Ils ne te connaissent pas et…

— Je suis un Chevalier d'or !

— Raison de plus de craindre ton courroux. Sois raisonnable, Milo ! Jamais, ils ne se confiront à toi mais à moi…, laissa-t-il planer mystérieusement.

— Toi ?, interrogea le Scorpion d'un froncement de sourcil suspicieux. Laisse-moi rire !

— Écoute ! Les soldats et les chevaliers du Sanctuaire savent qui je suis et surtout, ils me font confiance. Je les côtoie tous les jours. Comment crois-tu que j'ai appris si tôt la nouvelle pour l'accident ? Tu ne feras que les faire se terrer dans un silence de polichinelle. »

Aïolia espérait vraiment que son exposé avait convaincu la tête de mule qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Si Milo se mêlait de cette histoire, il craignait que le Sanctuaire ne soit plus qu'un vaste champ de bataille.

Milo soupira longuement, réfléchissant aux arguments du cinquième gardien. Sa mâchoire se crispa frénétiquement, ruminant ses sombres pensées. Il n'avait pas tort, il devait l'admettre. Seule Athéna savait comment il réagirait face à un mutisme éhonté. Surtout qu'en ce moment, il n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes.

« Je te laisse moins d'une semaine, Aïo. Passé ce délai, je prends l'affaire en main et j'obtiendrai les informations que je souhaite d'une façon ou d'une autre.

— Très bien. Mais tu me promets que tu n'interviendras pas. Milo ? »

Un grognement sourd parvint aux oreilles du châtain. Il prit cela pour un acquiescement mais se promit de tenir à l'œil son ami. Rester inactif à attendre une semaine ne lui ressemblait pas, mais alors pas du tout !

* * *

L'astre solaire inondait généreusement de ses rayons brûlants la petite île ignorée du monde qui se profilait à quelques centaines de miles de la côte grecque, perdue dans les flots de la mer Egée à la douce couleur turquoise qui scintillait de mille feux. En son sein, au milieu d'une arène à demi-éboulée, entourée de doriennes se dressant difficilement vers le firmament éclatant, des bruits habituels de coups, de chutes, de plaintes, en ce lieu nommé Sanctuaire d'Athéna, s'échappaient des murs d'enceintes vieillis par les millénaires. Des hommes puissants s'y entraînaient comme tous les jours, l'élite de la chevalerie s'y retrouvait et deux d'entre-eux s'échinaient depuis de nombreuses heures à présent, à combattre l'un contre l'autre.

La sueur roulait sur leur peau tannée par les violents assauts de l'astre lumineux qui irradiait cette région méditerranéenne quasi quotidiennement. La poussière s'insinuait dans leur tenue d'entraînement durement mise l'épreuve, glissait dans leur chevelure humide par l'effort, voltigeait autour d'eux au moindre de leurs pas. Mais ils n'en avaient cure. Ces désagréments n'étaient rien.

Un poing fendit les airs pour frôler le visage souriant d'un homme châtain à la stature athlétique et élancée. Évitant l'attaque d'un habile mouvement de côté, il se baissa pour frapper son vis-à-vis au niveau de l'estomac mais celui-ci intercepta son avant-bras sans qu'il n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit. Une fulgurante douleur traversa son bras, irradiant jusque dans son épaule, tandis qu'une judicieuse clé bloquait son poignet entre ses omoplates.

Une grimace apparut sur le visage de l'homme lorsqu'il sentit le corps de son opposant se plaquer derrière lui et quand son avant-bras exerça une pression douloureuse au travers de son cou.

« Si je renforce mon étreinte, je t'étrangle. »

Aïolia ne tenta pas de se défaire de son rival. Le souffle court, un sourire à damner les saints sur le visage, il tentait de recentrer son esprit pour ne pas se laisser emporter par la salve frissonnante que cette voix grave et grinçante avait fait naître, en murmurant à son oreille.

« C'est ce que tu crois », défia-t-il en gesticulant quelque peu.

Une pression au niveau de son poignet dans le dos lui tira une nouvelle grimace tandis que l'étreinte sur son cou s'accentuait, augmentant le contact des deux corps. L'homme derrière lui haletait également, son souffle brûlant se répandait allègrement dans son cou et sa longue chevelure chatouillait sa nuque.

« Admets ta défaite, Aïo ! »

Nouvelle douleur irradiant son épaule.

« D'accord, d'accord, Milo. Tu as gagné cette fois. Lâche-moi maintenant. »

Un sourire carnassier naquit sur les traits virils du Scorpion devant la supplique de son ami.

« Et si je n'ai pas envie de te laisser, moi ?

— Milo, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?, grogna Aïolia que cette position inconfortait.

— Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Cela fait trois jours que Hyôga est dans le coma et tu n'as toujours aucune information.

— Si tu ne me relâches pas...

— Me menaces-tu, Lionceau ? », se moqua le huitième gardien, en augmentant sa prise sur son confrère.

Aïolia tourna la tête pour foudroyer du regard son ami mais il fut bloqué par le visage de celui-ci, qui s'était avancé pour lui parler à l'oreille, en une intonation menaçante :

« Tu n'as rien trouvé, c'est ça ? »

Devant le mutisme du Lion, Milo relâcha sa prise, un rictus dépité gravé sur le visage face au faciès soudainement moins rieur d'Aïolia.

« Non, admit celui-ci, la tête haute, plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui perçant de son vis-à-vis.

— Tu parles ! J'en étais sûr, lâcha-t-il, la déception se devinant dans son timbre de voix. Tu n'utilises pas la bonne méthode, Aïo.

— Je sais ce que je fais !

— Laisse-moi en douter aux vues de tes résultats insignifiants, gronda-t-il. Je vais prendre les choses en main, maintenant.

— NON !, imposa le cinquième gardien, en campant fièrement sur ses jambes. Tu m'as laissé une semaine. Reviendrais-tu sur ta parole, Chevalier du Scorpion ?

— Rectification ! Moins d'une semaine, pointa du doigt ledit Scorpion. Je n'ai pas précisé la durée », asséna-t-il sèchement en se désintéressant du châtain.

Une main puissante se saisit d'une épaule recouverte d'une protection de cuir pour retourner l'homme, dont la chevelure bleue voltigea violemment pour dévoiler un visage fermé et mécontent de cette soudaine prise de force.

Un regard turquoise menaçant toisa le Lion, lui signifiant de le lâcher tout de suite s'il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à l'Aiguille Écarlate de l'arachnide colérique.

Menace comprise par l'impudent qui obtempéra de suite. Ils avaient beaux être, tous deux, Chevaliers d'or, Aïolia connaissait trop bien son ami pour savoir que celui-ci n'hésiterait pas un instant.

« Fais-moi confiance, Milo », implora presque l'aîné des deux Grecs.

Un grognement sourd fut sa seule réponse, avant que le musculeux Milo reprenne sa route vers la sortie.

Aïolia serra des points avec rage. Il avait bien compris l'allusion de son ami. Il le comparait à l'Autre. Le Démon. L'espion attitré du Pope. Les sous-entendus du Scorpion ne lui avaient pas échappé. Camus, lui, aurait tout de suite trouvé. Mais Aïolia n'était pas un espion. Juste un gold parmi les autres, ni un assassin ni un réparateur d'armure ni une réincarnation bouddhique. Juste le Saint du Lion, le frère du traître. Non, Milo ne le voyait pas comme cela. Jamais, il n'y avait fait allusion. Il devait arrêter de se méprendre sur lui.

Ne voulant pas en rester là, Aïolia cria à son ami de l'attendre et le rejoignit au pas de course.

Sans s'arrêter, Milo ralentit la cadence et un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin naquit sur son visage. Il savait que le Lion faisait de son mieux et il ne lui en voulait pas. Sa confiance lui était acquise et il ne doutait pas de la parole de son vieil ami, ni de sa détermination à résoudre le mystère de l'accident de Hyôga. Cependant, sa patience, bien que rodée auprès de son Verseau, se volatilisait comme neige au soleil dès qu'il ne s'agissait plus de glaner un câlin ou une marque d'attention de celui-ci. Et c'était peu dire.

Aïolia retrouva son compagnon au milieu des marches menant au premier temple, un sourire lumineux gravé sur ses traits aimables. Milo, d'un geste complice, plaqua sa large main sur la nuque en sueur de celui-ci pour le rapprocher amicalement de lui, lui signifiant par-là même sa non-rancune.

« Où cours-tu comme cela ? » Le rictus énigmatique que lui renvoya le Scorpion l'éclaboussa en plein visage. Après de longues minutes où la curiosité féline bouillonna, Aïolia poursuivit son interrogatoire : « Allez Milo ! Tu fais quoi cet après-midi ? Aurais-tu trouvé une gente demoiselle pour te tenir compagnie ? »

Un ricanement amusé sortit de la gorge scorpionne, suivi d'un balancement de tête de droite à gauche qui confirma l'amusement de celui-ci, face à l'imagination de son confrère, toujours aussi curieux.

« Deux demoiselles ?, demanda le châtain, suspicieux, avec un sourire goguenard gravé sur les lèvres.

— Je vais voir Hyôga.

— Encore ?, reprocha-t-il.

— Quoi ? Encore ? »

Milo stoppa net son ascension des marches ancestrales menant aux différents temples pour darder du regard son voisin. Le ton qu'employait Aïolia dès qu'il mentionnait le Cygne commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs.

« Ta présence là-bas n'est pas...

— Arrête Aïo !, coupa Milo. Je fais ce que je veux, bon sang ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait et je m'en fiche...

— Mais rien !, se justifia rapidement le Lion.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? Tu es jaloux ou quoi ?

— Jaloux ? Peut-être bien que oui !

— Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Tu es pathétique », cracha-t-il.

Milo, énervé, poursuivit sa montée les poings serrés, la mâchoire fermée pour s'empêcher de s'écrier contre son ami. Aïolia recommençait comme avant. Comme quand ils étaient enfants. Comme lorsque Camus...

Il souffla un bon coup, maîtrisant sa colère et extériorisant sa peine.

Car oui, cela le peinait. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela. Pas maintenant. Cela faisait trop à gérer pour son esprit ravagé et son cœur au supplice. Tout ce à quoi il aspirait était à un peu de calme et de sérénité. La paix en cette période douloureuse.  
Et tout ce qu'il récoltait était : le protégé de son aimé, plongé dans un coma inexpliqué, dû à une volonté torturante et une culpabilité démesurée, et un ami, rongé par une jalousie dévorante et non justifiée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous deux ? », aboya une voix d'ordinaire amicale dans son dos.

Milo se figea net sur l'escalier de marbre qui menait au quatrième temple, celui déserté du Cancer. De quoi parlait-il ? Est-ce que Aïolia connaissait son secret ? Non. Impossible. Comment le pourrait-il ? Et puis, quel lien avec Hyôga ?

« Pourquoi y vas-tu tous les jours ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est pour toi ? Hein, Milo ? » Attrapant d'une main avide le coude du Scorpion, le Lion força celui-ci à lui faire face. « Répond-moi !, insista Aïolia d'une voix grave.

— Je n'ai pas à justifier mes actes à qui que ce soit. Seule Athéna peut exiger une telle requête ! N'oublie pas à qui tu parles !

— Toi non plus, Milo.

— Tu as fini ?, gronda-t-il.

— Je suis ton ami et je...

— Tu as fini ? », répéta-t-il en accentuant chaque mot.

Aïolia desserra son étreinte, vaincu encore une fois par le regard froid et rougeoyant qui plongeait sur lui. Figé, les pieds sur deux marches différentes, il observa son ami s'éloigner de lui sans se retourner : sa silhouette musclée et gracieuse, la cascade de ses boucles bleues qui ondoyaient sur son dos au rythme régulier de sa démarche souple et conquérante.

« Il n'est pas Camus ! », hurla-t-il avec rage et désespoir.

Même mort depuis plus d'un an, l'ombre silencieuse du Magicien de l'eau et de la glace planait toujours entre eux.

Milo ne démordit pas de son ascension et Aïolia resta ainsi, immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu de sa vue, subjuguer par le charisme de cet homme qu'il respectait et admirait plus que tout. Son meilleur ami. Son frère. La seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux après Athéna. Et qui à présent lui en voulait terriblement.

* * *

Avançant d'un pas sûr et conquérant, Milo se dirigea dans les couloirs de la clinique privée pour rejoindre son ami, toujours inconscient dans son lit. Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que malheureusement le Scorpion venait presque tous les jours, dans ce bâtiment maintenant devenu tristement familier.

Après un début houleux, il s'était accommodé de cette situation et prenait sur lui de venir tenir compagnie au jeune Russe. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Le médecin se chargeant de Hyôga lui avait expliqué qu'un stimulus extérieur, une présence humaine, une voix connue pouvaient tirer le Russe de son état végétatif ; qu'une phrase, un mot, une intonation pourraient éveiller une émotion chez le bronze et le guider vers le monde réel. Alors Milo venait et parlait sans discontinuer à son interlocuteur muet, ce qui ne le changeait pas beaucoup de l'ordinaire. Hyôga parlait peu lorsqu'ils se rencontraient et puis le maître qu'il avait côtoyé longuement n'était pas non plus des plus loquaces.

Il bifurqua sur la droite et adressa un large sourire séducteur aux infirmières qui, derrière leurs pupitres, s'échinaient à relire les dossiers des patients qu'elles avaient en charge. Des visages s'empourprèrent légèrement, d'autres lui sourirent discrètement avant de s'effacer sous un classeur, tandis que quelques regards sombres venant de la gente masculine du personnel soignant le fixaient méchamment. A chaque fois que cet homme à l'allure athlétique et à la longue chevelure azurée arrivait dans le service, la même scène se produisait. Au grand dam de certains qui auraient tué père et mère pour ne serait-ce qu'attirer le regard de ces femmes en blanc qui travaillaient avec eux.

Amusé de cet état de fait, quoique s'en fichant comme de sa première chaussette, Milo poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la chambre du blond qui se situait au bout du couloir. Tout sourire, il appuya sur la poignée de la porte et la poussa pour pénétrer dans cette chambre sinistre qu'il connaissait mieux qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, pour se figer sur le seuil, ses orbes turquoise écarquillées par l'étonnement :

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce bazar ? »

Se retournant vivement pour s'assurer qu'aucun regard curieux ne louchait sur la chambre du Russe, Milo s'engouffra dans la pièce, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui en un bruit sec. Le dos appuyé contre la porte close, le Grec laissa son regard anxieux glisser sur ses environs immédiats qu'il peina à reconnaître.

Les murs de la chambre, qu'il considérait déjà trop pâles, étaient recouverts d'une fine pellicule blanchâtre étrangement luisante. Le sol plastifié n'était nullement en reste et semblait, à cet instant, plus tenir d'une patinoire improvisée que d'une surface adhérente et salvatrice pour le piéton qu'il était. Ses iris turquoise se posèrent tour à tour sur les montants du lit, la table de nuit et les appareils électriques -lorgnant amoureusement sur le Russe- bientôt disparus sous un écrin immaculé de glace qui n'avait pas sa place dans cet environnement hospitalier.

Serrant les poings et les mâchoires, le Scorpion tenta de trouver un équilibre et patina, plutôt qu'il n'avança, en direction de la fenêtre salvatrice où cognaient les rayons ardents du soleil. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis qu'il se trouvait à moins d'un mètre du blond, qui reposait dans son linceul de glace.

« Non, mais ce n'est pas possible !, bougonna le Grec pour lui-même. Tu m'auras tout fait, Hyôga. A chaque fois, c'est la même chose ! Tu n'es pas en Sibérie ! »

Ouvrant en grand la fenêtre, dont les gonds d'abord emprisonnés dans leurs étaux glacés cédèrent, Milo permit aux chauds traits lumineux de l'astre solaire de s'étaler à volonté dans la pièce devenue un congélateur à taille réelle. Un nuage vaporeux et diaphane s'échappa par la sortie et quelques degrés centigrades réchauffèrent l'atmosphère. Se retournant et soufflant sur ses mains pour s'apporter un surplus de chaleur, le Scorpion s'approcha de son jeune ami.

Il se figea près de la tête de lit et un sourire mi-courroucé mi-amusé se dessina sur ses traits halés, encadrés de boucles sauvages qui caressaient ses épaules et cascadaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Hyôga n'était pas le premier Saint de Glace qu'il rencontrait et a priori geler l'espace environnant pendant leur sommeil n'avait rien d'extraordinaire pour ces hommes au sang glacé. Ce détail peu agréable lui avait échappé ces derniers temps et ne lui manquait pas, même si un climatiseur ambulant pouvait être apprécié lors des chaleurs caniculaires qui embrasaient le bassin méditerranéen en cette saison.

Milo se plut à se souvenir de Camus qui s'ingéniait avec un plaisir non feint à refroidir toutes les pièces de son temple, dès que les températures atteignaient les vingt degrés centigrades, au grand dam du huitième gardien qui s'offusquait de cette ignoble et invivable habitude, qui ne convenait pas du tout au latin qu'il était. Combien de fois s'était-il enrhumé, obligé de tolérer cette atmosphère 'fraîche' pour ne pas se voir refroidir dans ses ardeurs, par un procédé hautement perfide mais diantrement convaincant ? Et combien de fois notre courageux Grec avait-il outrepassé la volonté réfrigérante de son compagnon pour réchauffer l'atmosphère par une solution connue de lui seul ?

Un rire à demi étouffé passa la barrière de ses lèvres étirées et un éclat amusé brilla au fond de ses prunelles azur avant de s'évanouir aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, à l'idée qu'une autre personne que lui ait pu voir ce phénomène anormal pour tous ceux n'étant pas un Chevalier d'Athéna.

« Si je comprends bien tu as un peu chaud, Hyôga ! Tu n'es vraiment pas sérieux ! Camus serait déçu de ce comportement, tenta-t-il pour le stimuler. Il y a une autre façon de te faire comprendre… » S'avançant d'un pas vers le Cygne, Milo se pencha à son oreille : « Tu n'as qu'à te réveiller, ouvrir les yeux et demander un ventilateur comme n'importe qui ! »

Le Grec observa les traits du Russe qui dormait paisiblement. Rien. Pas l'ombre d'un soubresaut, d'un rictus ou d'un soupçon de mobilité derrière ses paupières closes. Déjà qu'éveillé, il n'était pas des plus expressifs !

Se redressant, il s'éloigna et se positionna au centre de la pièce, en patinant toujours sur le sol encore glacé. Les chaleurs grecques ne suffiraient pas à décongeler la chambre et Milo ne connaissait qu'un moyen d'accélérer le processus de réchauffement.

« Désolé mais je ne peux pas laisser cet endroit en l'état, Hyôga. Imagine que quelqu'un d'autre que moi soit entré… Bon aux grands maux, les grands moyens », se résigna le Scorpion.

Les yeux rivés sur la porte jaune pâle qui donnait sur le couloir, guettant la moindre arrivée, Milo se concentra et un cosmos doré l'entoura doucement. La chaleur de son aura envahit lentement la petite pièce en vagues successives qui rebondirent sur les murs pour inonder le plafond lui aussi victime des assauts polaires du Cygne. En quelques secondes, des perles suintèrent des cloisons, des gouttes perlèrent le long des meubles et une flaque d'eau plus ou moins étendue naquit sur le sol plastifié qui n'en restait pas moins dangereux avec son risque majeur d'aquaplaning.

Sa mission accomplie, la pièce ayant retrouvée une allure normale, il attrapa une chaise, la retourna et s'assit près du Russe en continuant à lui parler comme si celui-ci l'écoutait et lui répondrait quand l'envie s'en ferait sentir. N'était-ce pas la vérité, en fait ? Le réveil du Russe dépendait uniquement de sa motivation, alors Milo accomplirait tout ce qui lui était possible pour extirper son jeune ami des bras de Morphée ou d'une quelqu'autre entité ! Que pouvait-il faire d'autre de toute façon ? Il s'était promis de veiller sur le disciple du Verseau – dans la mesure du possible bien entendu, Hyôga était un chevalier d'Athéna et le risque zéro n'existait pas.

Milo parla longtemps au blond, un monologue déchirant et pourtant qui lui convenait très bien. La phrase d'Aïolia résonnait toujours dans sa tête. A chaque fois qu'il ressentait l'aura glacée du Russe en fait.

_« Il n'est pas Camus ! »_

Oh, oui, il le savait ! Personne ne pourrait égaler cet homme, aussi insaisissable que l'eau dont il maîtrisait chaque atome. Hyôga n'était pas Camus et ne le serait jamais. Mais à bien y réfléchir, leurs cosmos, eux, se ressemblaient étrangement. Similaires et différents, à la fois. Une quiétude rassurante et terrifiante car cette aura glaciale pouvait donner la mort d'une façon tellement plus douce et sereine que la sienne qui torturait le corps et l'esprit de ses ennemis. Et c'était peut-être cela qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de veiller le Chevalier de bronze dès qu'il le pouvait. D'une certaine façon, il était près de son amour. Hyôga était son disciple. Ils avaient partagé de longs moments ensemble, vécu des mois entiers dans cette contrée abominable et que Camus chérissait tant, la Sibérie.

Une salve de frisson descendit de ses épaules jusque dans ses reins. Le froid, le vent, l'humidité ambiante... Il détestait cela, préférant les doux et brûlants rayons du soleil et le chuchotement régulier des vagues qui se mouraient sur les côtes de l'île du Sanctuaire.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit doucement et une tête inconnue lui apparut. Celui d'une jeune femme, en tunique blanche, un sourire doux mais distant sur le visage. Elle entra dans la chambre sous le regard suspicieux du Grec qui jaugeait sans en avoir l'air, le plateau métallique qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Il n'aimait pas trop ces intrusions dans la chambre de Hyôga mais il se trouvait dans un hôpital alors il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se plier à cette règle inextinguible.

« Oh mais il fait rudement froid ici !, s'exclama l'infirmière qu'un frisson glacial surprit.

— Euh, oui, c'est vrai ! », balbutia un Scorpion étonné.

Il pensait que la chaleur avait repris ses droits depuis le temps mais vu la chair de poule qui hérissait la peau diantrement blanche de la jeune femme brune, Milo dut reconnaître que l'aura glaciale du Saint de bronze ne l'atteignait pas autant que cela. Sans doute à cause d'une acclimatation forcée durant des années auprès d'un certain Verseau.

Voulant détourner la conversation, Milo se para de son sourire le plus séducteur et se leva vers la jeune femme qui, le visage s'empourprant sous les turquoises qui lui souriaient, s'avança tête baissée vers le Russe endormi.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?, demanda le Grec de moins en moins rassuré devant la seringue qui dormait sur le plateau de métal et qui semblait étrangement le narguer.

— Je dois lui inject...

— Pas la peine, j'ai compris », coupa le valeureux Scorpion que la vue de cette aiguille diantrement longue -deux centimètres !- mais qui à ses yeux en paraissait le triple- rendait beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

Lui, le terrible Saint d'or du Scorpion, l'un des assassins du Sanctuaire, apeuré par une simple aiguille, minuscule en plus. Un comble pour un Chevalier qui utilisait une attaque nommée : L'Aiguille Écarlate. Il avala sa salive tandis qu'il observait le fin trocart s'enfoncer sous la peau pâle des abdominaux du Russe. Heureusement que personne ne le voyait. Sa réputation en aurait pris un sacré coup !

« C'est étrange.

— Quoi donc ?, demanda-t-il, tout à coup intrigué par les paroles de cette tortureuse femme en blanc.

— Ce froid. »

_Merde, elle revient sur le sujet ! Comment faire pour esquiver ?_ Mais Milo ne put réfléchir plus en avant car la brune poursuivit :

« Chez elle aussi, il fait froid. Vous savez... son amie.

— Son amie ?, fronça des sourcils le Grec qui ne comprenait rien du tout.

— La jeune femme avec qui il est arrivé dans notre service.

— Ah oui, elle ! »

_Shina..._

Milo l'avait complètement oublié celle-là. Se reprenant :

« Vous dites que dans sa chambre aussi, il fait froid ?

— Oui, c'est très étrange. Pour une raison inconnue dans la chambre de votre ami, le froid est toujours présent alors qu'elle est orientée plein sud. Et depuis que la jeune femme est sortie de réanimation et a rejoint notre service, sa chambre aussi est glacée.

— En effet, c'est très étrange », marmonna le Chevalier d'or en jetant un œil suspicieux au Russe endormi dont les traits impassibles ne lui permettaient pas la moindre ébauche d'explication.

Une fois, l'infirmière disparue après maintes inspections du Cygne, Milo souffla et, intrigué, se pencha à son oreille :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Hyôga ? Pourquoi glaces-tu aussi la chambre de Shina ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »

* * *

...

* * *

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Tous sans exception. Et Shina dépérissait à vue d'œil dans cette monotonie silencieuse. Elle se réveillait seule au petit matin, attendait à longueur de journée qu'un événement quelconque se passe mais rien ne se produisait. Jamais. Puis son hôte apparaissait à la tombée de la nuit, avec sa froideur plus saisissante que les températures extérieures et ne lui adressait que quelques mots de courtoisie. Après quelques tentatives d'échange, elle avait abandonné. Non pas qu'elle souhaitait se lier avec lui mais ce silence malsain la rendait encore plus malade que cette contrée désertique.

Bercée par les crépitements du bois dans la cheminée, Shina, le dos appuyé nonchalamment contre le manteau, regardait la neige tomber paresseusement à travers la fenêtre, recouvrant le paysage de son manteau blanc et froid. Il semblait que ce désert de blancheur qui se dressait devant elle n'abritait aucune vie, tout n'y était que désolation et ennui. Une gueule béante qui aspirait ses pensées, ses espoirs et son énergie vitale. Elle détestait ce pays glacial et plus que tout, elle le détestait _lui_. Lui qui l'avait faite prisonnière de cet enfer blanc.

Il avait changé.

Le Hyôga qu'elle connaissait à l'époque où ils avaient combattu était, certes, arrogant et distant mais il n'avait pas cette dureté dans le regard qui la désarçonnait à présent. Le Cygne lui avait été antipathique dès le premier jour et lui était apparu trop faible psychologiquement pour être un Chevalier d'Athéna, alors qu'elle avait dû lutter pour survivre et parvenir à ce niveau de la chevalerie. Mais depuis la bataille des douze maisons, il était différent.  
Tout le Sanctuaire en parlait plus ou moins : le disciple du Démon, l'homme de glace au cœur gelé. Les gardes évitaient de le rencontrer, son regard figeant les interlocuteurs qui lui faisaient face. Elle le côtoyait peu pourtant mais cette modification dans son comportement ne pouvait échapper à personne. Son aura s'était durcie comme l'eau en plein hiver et un sentiment de gêne l'étreignait lorsqu'elle se trouvait près de lui, un malaise qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

Le Chevalier d'argent se tourna pour poser son regard d'acier sur la fenêtre et regarda la neige frapper la vitre dans un bruit mat. Shina n'en pouvait plus de rester dans cette cabane, perdue au milieu de la banquise. L'inaction lui pesait et son humeur s'en ressentait. Attendre. Elle ne faisait que cela, du matin au soir, dans un silence qui devenait de plus en plus oppressant, pour l'hyperactive qu'elle était.

Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec bruit, troublant ainsi sa triste solitude et la monotonie de ses longues journées solitaires. Un air glacial pénétra la maison et un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Elle s'était retournée vivement, se mettant sur ses gardes, oubliant les douleurs sourdes qui habitaient son corps, guettant le moindre danger.

La silhouette fine et vigilante de Hyôga lui apparut. Son visage baissé, masqué par ses mèches blondes où quelques flocons de neige avaient trouvé refuge, et se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre comme pour se prodiguer un peu de chaleur, il s'avança vers la cheminée sans lui adresser un regard.

_Le glaçon a froid ?,_ se moqua-t-elle pour elle-même tandis qu'un demi-sourire se profilait sous son masque. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là à cette heure de la journée ? Ce n'est que le début de l'après-midi, il n'aurait dû rentrer que dans plusieurs heures._

Ce changement d'habitude chez le Russe était des plus intrigants, lui qui semblait réglé comme du papier à musique. Cependant, Shina se ravissait de sa compagnie, dans le sens où elle n'était plus seule dans cette baraque, même si sa présence était synonyme de tension et de silence pesant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », grogna-t-elle pour la forme.

Un saphir plus clair qu'un ciel d'été la fixa froidement, comme si la question posée s'avérait être ridicule et que la réponse allait de soi. Elle détestait cet air méprisant qui semblait gravé sur son visage. Le Cobra serra les poings pour se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge et de lui montrer sa façon de penser. Sa présence le dérangeait assurément, il aurait été difficile de ne pas le voir, mais en tant qu'invitée forcée, elle avait tout de même le droit de poser la question, non ?

« T'as le droit de répondre tout de même !

— Désolé », lui répondit-il distraitement d'une voix morne sans la regarder.

Shina fronça les sourcils, l'observant silencieusement, intriguée par ce simple mot.

Il était accroupi à ses pieds, rajoutant des bûches dans l'âtre où le bois crépitait joyeusement. Des vestiges de glace et de neige fondaient doucement et quelques perles, où se reflétaient les flammes brûlantes devant lui, glissaient le long des muscles de ses bras qui roulaient sous la peau blanche du Cygne. Son regard acéré suivait le moindre de ses mouvements, cherchant l'erreur dans ce tableau. C'était étrange, Hyôga tout à coup lui semblait beaucoup plus accessible. Après quelques secondes, le Russe, ses mains fines posées sur ses genoux, se leva pour disparaître derrière la porte qui lui faisait dos, baissant la tête comme cherchant à la fuir.

Le Chevalier d'argent alla s'asseoir à table, sa cheville droite la faisant souffrir. Son regard ne quitta pas la porte fermée qui lui faisait face. Hyôga était beaucoup trop mystérieux à son goût.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me cache ? _

Un grincement se fit entendre et le ventail s'ouvrit doucement, laissant le passage au Russe qui s'était changé et se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Il se versa dans une tasse de l'eau bouillante et en proposa une à Shina en silence, qui refusa d'un hochement de tête, un peu surprise.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si prévenant ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Passant devant elle, sa tasse de thé à l'odeur forte et piquante lui chatouillant les narines, il s'installa dans son fauteuil.

Et toujours ce silence pesant entre eux.

« Sans vouloir faire la curieuse Hyôga, dis-moi pourquoi tu es là ? Maintenant ? Normalement, tu ne rentres qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Il est trop tôt.

— Une tempête s'annonce.

— Une tempête ? Il ne manquait plus que ça ! », marmonna-t-elle.

C'était donc cela qui l'inquiétait autant ? Ou lui cachait-il autre chose ? Avec lui rien n'était moins sûr. Le regard de la jeune femme se dirigea sur la fenêtre en face d'elle, comme pour s'assurer de la véracité de ses propos. Tout semblait calme dehors, la neige tombait doucement telles des plumes légères, recouvrant la banquise d'un blanc immaculé.

« Pourtant, ça a l'air tranquille dehors, dit-elle d'un ton rêveur, ce qui la surprit elle-même.

— Il faut se méfier. Ici, en Sibérie, le temps change aussi vite qu'un éclair. La simple brise peut se transformer en véritable blizzard et l'instant d'après se faire aussi douce qu'une caresse. »

Shina regarda le jeune homme avec étonnement. Non, il n'avait pas changé. Assis confortablement dans ce fauteuil qu'il ne quittait jamais, les jambes croisées devant lui, il buvait son thé posément. Son visage, à demi masqué par son bandage, gardait ses traits inexpressifs et froids alors que les mots qu'il avait prononcés, résonnaient dans sa tête comme un baume apaisant : _Aussi douce qu'une caresse._ Elle esquissa un sourire derrière son masque d'acier. Il la surprenait aujourd'hui, le pensant sauvage -malgré les livres nombreux qui se promenaient dans la pièce- et insensible aux choses qui les entouraient.

Un vide inexplicable s'empara d'elle alors qu'il ne disait plus un mot. Le temps semblait suspendu, un sentiment profond de gêne l'envahissait. Ils étaient deux étrangers et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point.

« Et combien de temps, cela va-t-il durer ?, lança-t-elle sèchement afin de briser cette quiétude insidieuse.

— Quelques heures… quelques jours. On ne sait jamais.

— Quelques jours ?, s'emporta-t-elle. Quoi ? Non, mais je vais mourir ! »

Shina s'était levée prestement, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, oubliant la douleur sourde dans sa poitrine qui se réveillait lors des efforts et des mouvements brusques. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de rester confinée dans cette pièce qui semblait rapetisser de jour en jour. Être enfermée car blessée était une chose, mais se savoir condamnée cloîtrer plusieurs jours en était une autre. Et avec Lui ! Avec cet être froid et antipathique ! Plusieurs jours !

_Athéna, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Ne suis-je pas un de vos plus fidèles Chevaliers ? Pourquoi m'infliger ce supplice ?_

Shina se retourna pour regarder Hyôga, en se tenant bien droite pour lui être supérieure, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, marque ultime de défi. Ce dernier buvait toujours tranquillement son thé aux odeurs épicées, son regard perçant et glacé rivé sur elle. Pourtant celui-ci ne dégageait aucune émotion. A quoi pouvait-il penser ? A quoi un homme comme lui pouvait-il réfléchir ? Il devait bien s'amuser à la voir se torturer l'esprit de la sorte ! Elle le détestait cet esquimau.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Hyôga !, s'énerva-t-elle. Et bien oui, j'en ai marre d'être enfermée ici, lança-t-elle les mains en l'air comme pour se justifier.

— Tu pouvais sortir. Tu n'es pas prisonnière.

— Facile de dire ça !

— Tu t'en vas quand tu veux. Cependant, je te le déconseille mais tu fais comme tu le sens. »

Shina émit un grognement et lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre de la cuisine pour observer la vue. Non pas que cela l'intéressait mais au moins elle ne le voyait plus. Son esprit se mit à vagabonder doucement, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, et la tension nerveuse qui l'habitait s'échappa à mesure que le temps changeait devant ses yeux.

La neige d'abord si légère, hésitante à se poser sur le sol, se transforma pour se faire plus lourde, plus épaisse alors que les minutes s'égrainaient. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, dans un gémissement strident, emportant avec lui des éclats de glacier. Le ciel s'assombrissait à chaque seconde, chargé de nuages à l'inquiétante couleur grise. Des frissons parcouraient son corps, cependant elle n'avait pas froid, la cheminée derrière elle, lui prodiguait une douce chaleur réconfortante. Seule chose d'ailleurs qu'elle appréciait dans cet enfer blanc.

Une femme…  
Une femme triste et inutile se reflétait sur le carreau de la fenêtre…  
Une femme triste et inutile et faible, un chevalier au visage d'acier, aux traits figés, prisonnière d'une vie qu'elle détestait…  
Pourtant, elle l'avait désirée plus que toute cette vie de Chevalier d'Athéna, cette vie loin de toute civilisation.

Un regard froid et impénétrable attira son attention via la vitre embuée qui lui faisait face. Hyôga, assis dans son fauteuil en cuir rouge usagé, la fixait avec intensité. Elle avait l'impression de sentir son contact glacé sur sa peau. Un nouveau frisson lui donna la chair de poule. Elle croisa ses bras devant elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent à travers le reflet de la fenêtre, fut-il à sens unique. Pourtant, le Slave lui semblait différent, moins arrogant. Son visage était toujours aussi fermé et pourtant il avait l'air… en paix ? Shina ne savait pas. Une certaine tristesse se dégageait toujours de lui malgré son visage impavide, comme si le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules mais là, non. Elle devait fabuler. Le carreau déformait la réalité pour apaiser ses tourments. Être enfermée avec quelqu'un d'humain près d'elle ; voilà tout ce qu'elle désirait, à cet instant précis. Être avec quelqu'un qui ne la glaçait pas au moindre regard.

* * *

Hyôga n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Son fauteuil n'était pas du tout adapté pour se transformer en lit de fortune et les courbatures finirent par le sortir définitivement des bras de Morphée. Le froid commençait petit à petit à envahir la pièce, le feu dans la cheminée s'était éteint, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un tas de cendre encore chaud. Il retira la couverture qui lui couvrait les jambes et sans un bruit se leva pour réactiver le feu qui leur faisait défaut.

Shina dormait, emmitouflée sous les couvertures, son masque toujours sur le visage. Des petits gémissements sortaient de sa gorge de temps à autre lorsqu'elle bougeait un peu trop. La douleur devait être difficile à supporter, pourtant elle ne s'était pas plainte une seule fois ces derniers jours. Il avait remarqué qu'elle boitait moins depuis qu'elle avait bandé sa cheville, marchant toujours nu-pieds sur le sol en bois de l'isba.

Les rayons du soleil traversaient avec peine la barrière nuageuse grisâtre qui avait investi le ciel depuis deux jours mais parvenaient à inonder de leur douce lumière la neige qui voltigeait dans les airs, poussée par les rafales de vent glaciales qui l'empêchait de se poser sur le sol. Après avoir ingurgité, un thé bouillant et quelques tartines beurrées, Hyôga s'était changé et vêtu chaudement pour sortir chercher du bois et faire une heure ou deux d'entraînement malgré la tempête qui sévissait dehors. Tous les jours depuis qu'il avait connu Camus, le jeune homme s'obligeait à s'endurcir au froid afin d'être meilleur Chevalier des Glaces que la veille. Et ce, quelles que soient les circonstances ou les conditions météorologiques.

Ses maître lui avaient inlassablement répété qu'un Chevalier des Glaces devait apprendre à aimer le froid, à s'en faire une amie car c'était ce qui faisait leur force pendant les combats. Maîtriser les attaques glaciaires n'était pas chose aisée, d'autant plus que le Chevalier qui portait les coups ressentait également la douleur provoquée par le souffle glacé. Alors pour s'endurcir, il n'avait plus compté les heures passées, immobile dans le vent glacial de la plaine.

Hyôga avait pour habitude d'aller le matin au nord de sa maison à plusieurs kilomètres pour harmoniser son cosmos avec la nature, mais avec à plusieurs centaines de mètres de l'isba, le Cygne se positionna pour l'entraînement, restant immobile, entouré par les glaciers éternels, sous les assauts du vent et du froid qui lui déchiraient la peau, le brûlaient, le martyrisaient ; tel était son labeur quotidien ! Camus pouvait rester des heures ainsi, sans bouger, les bras le long du corps, les pieds férocement ancrés dans la neige.

Il revoyait encore sa silhouette élancée et sa longue chevelure océane qui volait au gré du vent, balayant ses reins, fouettant son visage fermé et sévère. La tête légèrement penchée en arrière, les paumes des mains vers le ciel, son cosmos doré aux volutes blanchâtres irradiant de tout son être. Camus ressemblait à un dieu pour ses yeux d'enfant. C'était l'homme le plus fort de la planète, le Chevalier d'or du Verseau, un des douze protecteurs de la garde suprême de la Déesse Athéna, un mythe ! Et cet homme à la beauté glaciale qui se tenait immobile face à lui n'était autre que _son_ maître.

L'imperceptible sourire sur le visage du jeune homme blond, apparu à l'évocation de ce doux souvenir, s'effaça pour ne laisser qu'un pli amer sur les traits fins du Russe, car cet homme merveilleux n'était plus de ce monde... à cause de lui.

L'esprit fermé, il fit grimper son cosmos et une aura blanche se dégagea de son être, rendant l'air autour de lui plus froid qu'il ne l'était déjà. Cependant, malgré sa concentration, Hyôga n'arrivait pas garder son esprit clair et centré sur son cosmos.

Ce matin quelque chose était différent.  
L'air glacé était plus piquant et le vent s'insinuait de plus en plus facilement sous ses vêtements chauds. Une impression de danger imminent le perturbait, le sentiment qu'un évènement improbable arriverait. La plaine sibérienne tentait-elle de lui délivrer un quelconque message ?

_Shina !_

Le Cygne fut étonné de tout de suite penser à sa collègue de l'Ophiuchus qui attendait chez lui. Pourtant, elle ne risquait rien là-bas. Personne ne savait où elle était, ni où lui habitait.

Shina... Cette femme l'intriguait tellement. Comment quelqu'un avec un cœur aussi pur, autant qu'il ait pu en juger lors de la dernière guerre, avec un tel courage, pouvait être à la fois aussi bornée, intransigeante et désagréable ?

Écourtant son entraînement infructueux, Hyôga vit son équilibre perturbé par une bourrasque de vent alors qu'il se dirigeait, les bras chargés de bûches, vers la cabane dont une épaisse fumée sortait du toit. Les yeux plissés, le Russe avançait péniblement et luttait contre les assauts violents du vent qui s'ingéniaient à le faire reculer et à voiler son champ de vision. Shina devait être levée à présent. Que faisait-elle ?

Étonnamment, Shina occupait souvent ses pensées, trop même.

_Pourquoi ? _

Il ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup : jamais contente, toujours sur la défensive, toujours le verbe acerbe aux lèvres. Et pourtant…

Si Camus était là, il lui dirait de faire abstraction d'elle, de l'ignorer car un Chevalier des Glaces devait avoir de l'indifférence pour les personnes qui l'entouraient. Seule Athéna avait de l'importance.

Mais force de constater que, malgré ses efforts, le sort de son invitée le préoccupait. Quel piètre disciple, il était ! Pourvu qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas. Il fallait absolument qu'il étouffe tous sentiments dans son cœur.

La température avait chuté encore de plusieurs degrés et les bourrasques de vent se répétaient, le fouettant avec violence. Le ciel lourd de nuages noirs et épais menaçait la quiétude qui jusqu'alors entourait encore la banquise silencieuse malgré la tempête qui sévissait. Le plus gros allait arriver incessamment sous peu. Hyôga serra le bois de ses bras contre sa poitrine pour s'apporter un peu de chaleur. La neige le glaçait un peu plus à chaque flocon et malgré ses aptitudes importantes, sa résistance au froid n'était pas aussi développée qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Le jeune Russe s'engouffra dans la maison avec soulagement. La chaleur du bon feu de cheminée lui réchauffa le corps, alors que l'attitude de Shina à son arrivée avait fini par glacer ses entrailles.

Depuis l'arrivée de l'Italienne dans l'isba, Hyôga l'avait laissée seule, pensant qu'elle lui en serait reconnaissante, sachant qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup la compagnie des hommes et en grand solitaire qu'il était, il le comprenait aisément. Et elle y avait pris goût a priori. Depuis qu'elle se savait 'prisonnière' comme elle disait de ce pays mort, son attitude devenait plus agressive de jour en jour. Lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé l'arrivée de la tempête, son bavardage inutile et agressif s'était alors changé en un mutisme chaque jour plus prononcé, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise.  
Ce fut avec une pointe de regret et d'appréhension qu'il s'approcha de la cheminée pour se réchauffer.

Après avoir chauffé de l'eau, Hyôga se versa une tasse de thé, comme il le faisait dès qu'il rentrait de l'extérieur. Il se délectait de cette boisson chaude qui lui donnait l'impression d'être en vie. Avec ses maîtres et Isaac, il aimait boire ce breuvage russe, âcre et épicé, assis devant un bon feu de cheminée, guettant la fin de la tempête. C'était une habitude qu'il avait gardée, et d'une certaine manière ils l'accompagnaient. Mais il était seul et Shina refusait systématiquement toute forme de courtoisie, ce qui ne faisait que conforter son impression de malaise.

Shina était silencieuse comme toujours, appuyée sur le bord de la fenêtre qu'elle ne quittait plus. A son arrivée, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, seul son poing, qu'elle serrait par intermittence, témoignait de sa présence cependant son esprit semblait s'être évadé.

Installé confortablement dans son fauteuil, Hyôga commença sa lecture d'un livre sur la mythologie nordique, sa tasse de thé posée près de la cheminée, bien au chaud. Après quelques minutes, il leva les yeux pour observer Shina qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

_Une vraie statue de marbre. _

Elle avait rechaussé ses hauts talons malgré le bandage à la cheville qu'elle arborait encore, ainsi que la tenue d'entraînement du Sanctuaire qu'elle portait toujours sous son armure : un caleçon vert sous une tunique marron, cintrée d'un foulard jaune, dévoilant ses bras nus légèrement hâlés. Son épaule droite, caressée par sa chevelure de jade, était appuyée sur le rebord de la fenêtre et la cheville droite croisant sa jambe gauche la maintenait en équilibre. Malgré son attitude presque tranquille, elle semblait sur le qui-vive, chaque partie de son corps tendue à l'extrême. Il se demandait bien à quoi elle pouvait penser. Mais ça, jamais il ne le saurait.

* * *

Le vent hurlait à l'extérieur, balayait la banquise, empêchant les flocons de neige de se poser, les martyrisant et masquant sa vue. L'isba semblait encerclée par les éléments. Cette image lui mina davantage le moral. Une prison. Shina en était certaine à présent. Tout autour d'elle, la nature se déchaînait, s'acharnant sur elle et créait une muraille blanche de neige et de glace. Un message clair qui signifiait qu'elle était captive de cette cabane qu'elle exécrait chaque jour un peu plus.

Son regard se perdait au détour des tourbillons glacés qui avançaient sur la glace, emportant tout sur leurs passages. Shina peinait à reconnaître le paysage froid et vide, d'il y avait quelques jours. Avant, le silence s'imposait à elle mais là, toute une symphonie de bruit parvenait à ses oreilles : le craquement du toit supportant les assauts violents du vent, le fracas sec des morceaux de glace qui percutaient les carreaux des fenêtres, le sifflement du vent ressemblant à une complainte sinistre, le crépitement de la cheminée d'où émanait une agréable chaleur, même le silence pesant qui régnait dans cette maison de bois où elle bouillait de l'intérieur lui semblait bruyant.

Un frisson glacé parcourut son échine. _Il _était rentré. Immobile, tandis que son hôte s'affairait silencieux dans la pièce à vivre, Shina attendait un signe du ciel, n'importe quoi ! Quelque chose qui puisse la sortir de cet état d'esprit morose et coléreux dans lequel elle s'enfonçait. Elle devinait les pensées négatives qu'il avait contre elle et sentait le poids d'un regard inamical dans son dos.

La jeune femme, exaspérée, se retourna vivement afin de surprendre son hôte les yeux braqués sur elle, mais elle fut déçue. Celui-ci était plongé dans son livre. Shina ne supportait pas l'inactivité et le voir ainsi, assis tranquillement, la mettait dans une rage folle. Elle le maudissait intérieurement car monsieur glaçon, lui, pouvait sortir un peu le matin pour se changer les idées mais elle, elle était captive de cet enfer blanc, de cette tempête qui faisait rage à l'extérieur et de son propre corps, qui ne se résignait pas à oublier la douleur. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis se dirigea vers le lit, faisant claquer ses talons sur le plancher. Cela faisait plusieurs heures, plusieurs jours, une éternité, qu'elle attendait que quelque chose se passe mais rien n'arrivait.

Shina fulminait. La colère, la haine l'envahissait. Ce silence ! Comment allait-elle pouvoir encore endurer cela ? La trotteuse du réveil sur la table de nuit égrenait le temps lentement, patiemment, éternellement…

Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac…

Une envie de tout casser s'emparait d'elle. Une envie d'envoyer valser tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, une envie de sauter à la gorge de ce… cet esquimau maudit !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans un tel état ? La solitude, elle en avait pourtant l'habitude, la recherchant même ! Rester des semaines entières seule dans sa maison, s'entraîner à combattre sous le soleil ardent du Sanctuaire des adversaires invisibles, cette solitude si salvatrice la ravissait d'ordinaire. Aucun compte à rendre à personne, aucune justification. La liberté ! Alors pourquoi la colère et la frustration s'emparaient-elles d'elle maintenant ?

Elle haïssait chaque jour un peu plus ce pays glacé, où il faisait si froid, où il n'y avait rien à faire. Même la neige qui avait eu sur elle un effet apaisant au début de son séjour forcé commençait à la rendre malade. Elle détestait tout. Cette région désertique, cette cabane, même sa propre image, ne se reconnaissant plus. Et surtout elle le haïssait, lui, cet homme sans passion, sans vie…

La colère grondait en elle, un sentiment de vengeance s'emparait d'elle.

Vengeance car il l'avait vu vulnérable.  
Vengeance car ce dernier s'était occupé d'elle.

Vengeance ! Vengeance ! Vengeance !

Toute cette rage et le seul responsable de sa mauvaise humeur se trouvait à quelques mètres de là, tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil, ne se préoccupant pas d'elle.

Ses talons frappèrent le sol par inadvertance, tirant monsieur glaçon de son statisme. Elle le vit se réinstaller dans son fauteuil. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sous son masque, elle tenait peut-être une solution à son problème : se venger et s'occuper. Elle était une femme d'action. Elle avait besoin de se défouler et de bouger. Il n'avait rien à lui proposer ? Tant pis, elle se débrouillerait seule.

A nouveau, un de ses talons retomba bruyamment sur les lattes de bois clair, ce qui fit réagir son hôte.

Décidée à se défouler d'une quelconque manière, elle se leva et, exagérant ses pas, Shina se mit à arpenter la pièce, faisant claquer ses talons au sol. Un bruit sec qui troublait le silence religieux du lieu, où seul le vent soufflant dans les carreaux, le crépitement du feu de cheminée et le bruissement des pages d'un livre qui tournaient étaient maîtres.

Clac... Clac... Clac…

Dans un rythme régulier, digne d'un métronome, Shina arpentait la pièce de la cuisine au lit puis du lit à la cuisine, inlassablement, patiemment. La guerre des nerfs était lancée. Et elle se jurait à elle-même que le Cygne serait le premier à réagir. Monsieur je-n'ai-aucune-réaction-d'aucune-sorte allait sûrement se secouer. Oh, ça oui !

Tout en dévisageant le Russe, Shina rongeait son frein. Depuis plus d'une heure, celle-ci allait et venait devant lui et mis à part deux ou trois regards furtifs dans sa direction, son hôte ne manifestait aucune gêne. Elle ne comprenait pas. A sa place, elle lui aurait déjà sauté dessus pour l'assommer d'un bon coup de poing dans le visage. Mais non, il restait assis calmement dans son fauteuil, les jambes croisées, le dos droit, son livre posé sur ses cuisses. Mais il ne connaissait pas la ténacité du Cobra et cette bataille, elle la gagnerait !

* * *

Clac... Clac... Clac…

Shina tournait en rond devant lui dans un rythme militaire et elle commençait à lui donner le tournis, avec ses incessants allers-retours, de gauche à droite et puis de droite à gauche, encore et encore et encore… Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'elle arpentait la pièce et presque autant de temps que Hyôga relisait la même page sans parvenir à en comprendre le sens, l'obligeant à reprendre sa lecture une énième fois. Impossible de rester concentrer dans des conditions pareilles. A plusieurs reprises pourtant, il avait levé les yeux vers elle de façon explicite pour lui signifier son mécontentement mais elle n'avait pas cessé son manège.

_Fais abstraction de ce qui t'entoure, Hyôga. Oublie sa présence. Et surtout, ne rentre pas dans son jeu !_

Bien droite, les mains dans le dos, les talons en avant, Shina le scrutait à travers son masque d'acier sans se cacher. Le défiant presque. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait : une confrontation, un exutoire pour se défouler mais il n'allait pas lui fournir une occasion de se battre, les conséquences seraient terribles. Il ne voulait pas la satisfaire, cela ne donnerait rien de bon. Ils étaient malheureusement coincés ici ensemble encore pour un petit moment. Le mauvais temps les retenait prisonnier dans la petite cabane où la tension devenait de plus en plus palpable. Il se replongea dans son livre, tentant d'oublier les manigances de sa colocataire.

Soudain, les bruits de pas cessèrent et Hyôga sentit la cosmo énergie du Chevalier d'argent s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Intrigué par ce changement soudain, le blond leva la tête de son livre pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Shina se tenait juste devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, ses jambes effilées touchant presque ses genoux.

Une aura rouge se dégageait de la jeune femme d'où une impression de mal-être s'échappait. La confusion, la colère, l'impuissance transparaissaient dans son cosmos et semblait l'agresser.

Hyôga tenta de faire abstraction de la proximité de la jeune femme à la plastique perturbante et se rencogna dans son fauteuil mal à l'aise.

_Pourquoi ne l'ai pas senti s'approcher autant ?_

Visiblement pas dupe de son malaise, l'Ophiuchus s'avança un peu plus, recherchant son contact, forçant la barrière de son intimité. Le jeune homme n'aimait pas les rapprochements physiques et là, elle était proche, beaucoup trop proche.

_Ne rien laisser transparaître !_

« Si tu veux un livre, tu n'as qu'à me le demander, Shina.

— Je ne lis pas le russe, lui répondit-elle sèchement.

— J'en ai aussi écrit en grec.

— … »

Cette proximité devenait de plus en plus gênante pour le Slave peu habitué à ce genre d'attitude, préférant la distance. Il déglutit péniblement essayant de masquer son trouble. Elle ne le touchait pas mais il pouvait sentir sa chaleur près de lui. Il était intimidé bien plus qu'il ne le devrait par cette femme et essayait le plus possible de ne pas laisser son regard dévié du masque figé qui le toisait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Cygnus ? Quelque chose te dérange ? »

Elle avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Il devait se reprendre, un Chevalier des glaces ne devait jamais montrer ses émotions.

« _Les émotions sont des faiblesses, Hyôga. Laisse ton ennemi les entre-apercevoir et il s'y engouffrera pour te mener à ta perte. Sois fermé, imperméable. Oublie tout ce qui fait que tu es un homme. Sois juste un Chevalier_. »

Les paroles de Camus résonnaient dans sa tête, et à ce moment précis prenaient encore une fois tous leurs sens. Sur un ton qui se voulait neutre, Hyôga plongea son regard d'un bleu délavé dans les orbes d'acier qui lui faisaient face et lui répondit :

« Tu me fais de l'ombre. »

La silhouette fine et élancée de Shina s'avança, ses jambes à la longueur infinie se placèrent autour des siennes croisées et, d'un mouvement souple et gracieux, elle s'accroupit devant lui, ses mains fines et puissantes aux ongles aiguisés recouvrant les accoudoirs en cuir du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé. Un masque d'acier targué d'arabesques noires, ciselées à même le métal s'approchait toujours plus vers celui impavide et déterminé du Cygne. Les flammes vacillantes dans l'âtre de la cheminée se reflétaient en partie sur le métal et illuminaient sa chevelure de jade. Il fut saisi un instant par la beauté mystérieuse de cette femme au visage inconnu et qui pourtant le menaçait ouvertement.

Après un duel visuel de plusieurs secondes, une tension palpable s'interposa entre les deux chevaliers. Se ressaisissant, le Cygne, le faciès imperturbable et impassible, s'avança à son tour vers elle et plongea son regard froid d'un bleu transparent, où une étrange lueur brillait, dans les orbes vides qui l'observaient.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent à nouveau, avant que Shina ne brise le silence qui régnait en maître.

« Qui es-tu, Hyôga ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? » demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon de mystère dans la voix, tandis que sa tête basculait légèrement sur le côté. Puis, elle poursuivit après un instant de réflexion qui parut infini pour le Russe au supplice. « Tu me fais horreur avec ton attitude glaciale. Tu n'es pas humain pour ne rien ressentir », grogna-t-elle, rapprochant son visage de celui de Hyôga.

Le Chevalier de bronze savait où elle voulait en venir mais il n'allait pas lui donner satisfaction. Il laissa ses paroles vaines glisser sur la glace qui entourait son esprit. La défiant du regard, dans un mouvement volontairement lent, il posa ses mains près des siennes et se leva, brisant ainsi une proximité qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Elle l'imita, l'empêchant de son corps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement de fuite. Hyôga se contenta alors de la regarder sans lui répondre, sachant que cela ne ferait qu'alimenter sa rage.

* * *

Hyôga se tenait face à elle, avec son regard inexpressif et surtout cette face rigide qui ne le quittait jamais. Shina en avait assez de son indifférence et de son arrogance injustifiée. Pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ? Et surtout pour qui _la_ prenait-il ?

Elle le haïssait ! Elle le haïssait à un point qu'il n'était pas permis, chaque seconde un peu plus. Il était inhumain, mort de l'intérieur et ne ressentait rien ! Elle serra les poings et se mordit la langue. Le sang envahit sa bouche tandis qu'un goût métallique se propageait dans sa gorge_._ La colère montait en elle, s'insinuant dans son esprit, brouillant ses idées, lui soufflant de frapper. Frapper cet homme sans vie, frapper, frapper, frapper…

La dardant de toute sa hauteur, Hyôga était parvenu à s'éloigner et lui tournait le dos, l'ignorant comme d'ordinaire, faisant comme si elle ne signifiait rien. Une chose inutile et encombrante qu'il tentait d'oublier. Elle était restée figer devant ce fauteuil en cuir rouge si vide qui la narguait depuis une minute. Un bruit de cuisine parvint à ses oreilles. Il se préparait à manger ou elle ne savait pas quoi d'autre. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle voulait le voir réagir, qu'il voie qu'elle existait. Qu'il fasse attention à elle !

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son regard, son approbation sont-ils si importants pour moi ?_

Elle le détestait. Il n'était qu'un bronze, en plus.

Son poing se serra sous la colère. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa paume de main mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle se moquait du mordant de ces aiguilles qui traversaient sa chair. Son esprit lui échappait, elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Que lui arrivait-il ? Sans vraiment comprendre, la rage prenait le dessus.

Tout briser ! Tout détruire ! Tout annihiler !

Sans plus réfléchir, d'un geste vif de colère, elle lança ses bras vers la table de la cuisine, balayant tout sur son passage. Un rugissement bestial s'échappa de sa gorge puis ce fut des bruits de chutes et de verres brisés qui se répercutèrent à ses oreilles : un verre d'eau, une lampe à huile qui brûlait doucereusement, deux livres à la couverture cartonnée, et autres choses dont elle se fichait éperdument.  
Cherchant son souffle, haletant comme une possédée, Shina se retourna, son regard fou scannant les lieux à la recherche d'une cible sur laquelle déchaîner sa colère et sa rage. Et ce fut le regard inanimé du chevalier du Cygne, s'étant finalement retourné, qui attira son attention.

Ses épaules tressaillirent tandis qu'un ricanement de hyène franchit la barrière de ses lèvres pour s'élever dans la pièce en un rire malsain.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend Shina ? », retentit une voix distante semblant venir de nulle part.

Elle serra les poings espérant contenir son désir de destruction. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait toute son attention, c'était trop tard. Elle voulait le massacrer. Tuer ce glaçon ambulant, ce kidnappeur !

_Non, je ne dois pas. _  
_Si, venge-toi ! _  
_Non.  
Si._

Elle ne savait plus. Ses idées se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Et quel était ce son étrange qui sortait de son corps ? Un rire hystérique, perçant qui lui vrillait le cœur.

Dans sa périphérie, une lumière vive et dansante sur le sol attira son attention. Mais perdue comme elle l'était, Shina ne vit, ni ne reconnut les flammes qui brûlaient l'huile éparpillée sur le sol en bois. Non, tout son esprit restait bloqué sur cet esquimau rigide qu'elle détestait.

Hyôga bougea légèrement.

« Ne t'avance pas ! », avertit le chevalier d'argent d'un ton sec, tentant de retrouver le contrôle d'elle-même.

Elle tremblait. Chaque muscle de son corps était bandé au maximum à lui faire mal. Ses jambes flageolaient sous elle et elle devait se retenir de ne pas la jeter sur cet homme immobile devant elle. Ses poings se crispaient de plus en plus et elle luttait pour les contenir et les empêcher de s'abattre sur la silhouette blonde dont l'œil d'un bleu délavé semblait voilé.

Il fallait que cet homme parte. Il fallait que Hyôga s'éloigne, sinon elle ne répondrait plus de rien. Combien de temps encore parviendrait-elle à retenir sa rage ? Elle ne devait pas s'en prendre à un autre chevalier ! C'était interdit ! Elle devait se maîtriser !

* * *

Alerté par le bruit dans son dos, Hyôga s'était retourné et était resté stupéfait par la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Ça n'était tout simplement pas possible ! Shina riait, haletait comme une bête sauvage, ayant perdu tout son sang-froid.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?_

Elle se tenait le dos à demi courbé, les mains en avant, toutes griffes dehors prête à bondir sur sa victime. Le haussement appuyé de ses épaules au rythme de sa respiration attestait d'une certaine furie chez la jeune femme. Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'elle tentait de lutter intérieurement car elle n'attaquait pas. Ses muscles bandés à l'extrême, elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

N'osant pas trop quitter son regard métallique de peur qu'elle le prenne comme une agression, Hyôga parvint quand même à jauger la situation qui les entourait. Sans réfléchir, l'Italienne avait jeté au sol tous les éléments qui se trouvaient sur la table, ainsi que la lampe à huile. Des flammes rougeoyantes s'élevaient derrière la table et semblaient vouloir venir lécher le meuble en bois. L'huile visqueuse étendue en nappe s'étalait de plus en plus, et avec elle le feu dont le souffle sourd parvenait à ses oreilles, mélodie sinistre qui n'augurait rien de bon. A ce rythme, toute l'isba allait brûler ! Il devait agir. Vite.

Le Chevalier des Glaces avança précautionneusement vers la jeune femme sans la quitter des yeux et, d'un geste lent, il leva sa main vers le début d'incendie, concentrant son cosmos juste sur l'extrémité de son bras. Un air glacial s'en échappa, des particules d'eau gelèrent et de la glace vint étouffer les flammes qui tendaient à s'étendre à toute la pièce.

« NON ! », hurla Shina qui fit un bond de côté.

Hyôga se concentra sur sa colocataire qui reculait à mesure qu'il avançait. Ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus et ses poings se serraient frénétiquement. Elle allait attaquer !

« Shina, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Je te préviens tout de suite, n'approche pas ! », gronda-t-elle, menaçante.

Un subtil froncement de sourcil se peignit sur le visage du Russe mais Shina ne pouvait le voir.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? _

Shina reculait de plus en plus, comme un animal acculé face à un danger. Elle tendait sa main face à lui, instaurant une distance de sécurité entre eux. Cette femme devant lui n'était pas le chevalier d'Ophiuchus qu'il connaissait. Malgré sa fougue, elle savait se contrôler et garder son sang froid.

« Il faut que je sorte », marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Hyôga allait dire un mot mais se tut, stupéfait par l'attitude de son pair. Elle semblait apeurée même si l'expression de son visage lui était impossible d'accès. Tout son corps parlait pour elle.

_Par Athéna, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? _

Puis tout s'enchaîna sous les yeux ébahis du Cygne. En moins de temps qu'il le fallait pour le dire, Shina avait arraché son manteau de la patère et ouvert la porte avec fracas pour disparaître dans la tempête.

« Oh, ce n'est pas vrai ! », grommela le Russe en se jetant à sa suite.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle est folle ! Sortir par cette tempête ! Elle est suicidaire ! Et dans son état en plus !_

Le Russe atteignit la porte en catastrophe et hurla son prénom mais le vent couvrait le son de sa voix. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide à l'intérieur de l'isba pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre, Hyôga referma la porte et partit à la poursuite de sa colocataire furieuse.

Le plus fort de la tempête sévissait. Des bourrasques violentes s'acharnaient à le martyriser, le bousculer, le bringuebalant de droite et de gauche. La visibilité était réduite à zéro, seul un mur de glace et de neige lui faisait face. Il fit quelques pas dans la neige où ses pieds s'enfonçaient sur une dizaine de centimètre et plus par endroit.

« SHINNAAA ! »

Il hurlait son prénom les mains autour de sa bouche en porte à phone, mais seul le murmure sinistre du vent lui répondit. Le froid envahit son corps et son cœur. Pourvu qu'il la retrouve !

* * *

Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne le plus possible sinon, elle ignorait comment elle réagirait face à ce démon qui la dévisageait de toute sa suffisance. Une issue de secours, un accès vers la liberté. Fuir ! Fuir ce lieu de toute urgence, voilà ce que lui criait sa raison. Ses yeux accrochèrent le manteau fourré qui jouxtait la porte d'entrée et ses pensées se figèrent. Derrière ce panneau de bois se trouvait la liberté, la délivrance !

Lorsque Shina franchit le seuil de la maison, son cœur se figea une seconde, saisi par l'air glacial qui l'entourait tout à coup.

Des spasmes parcoururent tout son corps et lui rendirent la tâche de vêtir le vêtement salvateur extrêmement laborieuse. Son esprit lui hurlait de retourner à l'intérieur, que sortir n'était que pure folie, mais l'idée-même de se retrouver avec cet homme insensible la rendait malade. Alors faisant taire sa raison, le Cobra s'avança dans la neige et voulut disparaître dans la gueule béante de la tempête qui lui tendait grand les bras.

« Shinaaaa ! »

_Hyôga !_

Elle entendait à peine le son de sa voix, recouvert par les hurlements du vent. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la retrouve ! Ses bras lui arrachèrent un cri douloureux lorsqu'elle voulut les mobiliser pour plaquer les pans du manteau contre ses flancs. Le vent glacé s'engouffrait sous le vêtement, cinglait son corps, la mordait de toute part. Chaque pas n'était que torture, ses jambes pétrifiées devaient lutter contre une barrière de neige qui l'empêchait de s'éloigner de _lui_.

Et cette impression que les éléments refusaient sa présence, l'obligeaient à rester sur place, s'ingéniaient à la faire reculer pour qu'il la retrouve ! Elle n'était pas à sa place dans ce monde givré. Son corps, son cœur le lui criaient, alors pourquoi la nature ne l'acceptait-elle pas ?

« Shinnaaaa ! »

_Encore lui ! Non !_

L'Ophiuchus, malgré le froid qui l'envahissait, se força à courir pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ce Démon.

La voix déformée du Slave se rapprochait, et son cœur la serrait un peu plus. Son pied s'enfonça dans un trou et son corps engourdi s'écrasa contre le sol neigeux qui l'accueillit généreusement. Elle n'avait plus de force, son énergie s'échappait, la délaissant, fuyant cette enveloppe charnelle si pathétique.

La fin était proche et un sourire crispé se dessina sous son masque. Elle allait enfin dire au revoir à ce monde, quitter cette terre où tout n'était que souffrance et haine. Ses yeux se fermèrent et son esprit se laissa aller, cherchant les bras protecteurs de mère nature qui l'emporterait dans un monde de paix.

« Shina ! »

Elle fronça des sourcils, tirée de la torpeur qui l'envahissait.

_C'est pas vrai ! Pas lui ! Pas maintenant !_

A travers un rideau neigeux, elle parvint à déchiffrer une silhouette familière, une blondeur unique.

_Hyôga ! Non !_

Cette vision lui fit horreur et raviva sa colère. Hystérique et mue par une force retrouvée, elle tenta de se relever pour disparaître mais le froid et la douleur eurent raison d'elle. Son visage d'acier s'enfonça à nouveau dans la poudreuse.

Deux mains vigoureuses la saisirent par les épaules pour la retourner. Un cri qu'elle ne se connaissait pas s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'elle fit face à l'homme qui la paniquait. Elle se débattait, voulant fuir loin de cet enfer, loin de lui, et le gifla avec force.

Surpris, le Russe la lâcha. Elle en profita pour s'échapper et lui tourna le dos s'éloignant dans le néant.

La neige et le vent battaient son corps meurtri. La douleur envahissait tout son corps et son cœur. Elle trébucha à plusieurs reprises finissant par avancer à quatre pattes dans la neige, hurlant à la vue du jeune homme qui avançait toujours vers elle, lui parlant sans cesse, avec douceur.

Mais ses forces l'abandonnaient, ses jambes ne la portaient plus tant le froid l'engourdissait. Une violente bourrasque de vent eut raison d'elle et elle tomba sans retenue dans la neige.

A nouveau, des mains puissantes la saisirent. Shina ne supportait pas ce contact, et frappa à nouveau, giflant, assénant des coups de pied qui ne trouvèrent jamais leur cible. Puis le froid l'envahit soudainement et un poids lourd la cloua sur place.

Le Chevalier du Cygne l'avait immobilisée au sol de son corps et bloquait ses jambes avec ses chevilles.

« Lâche-moi ! hurlait-elle en le griffant.

— Shina, calme-toi ! »

Les deux chevaliers luttaient férocement au milieu de la tempête. Hyôga avait saisi ses poignets et tentait de la maintenir tranquille mais Shina ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Elle le détestait, le haïssait. A cause de lui, elle était devenue folle, complètement cinglée. La rage l'habitait et des cris coléreux s'échappaient de sa gorge pour abreuver d'insanités le Russe qui, à califourchon sur elle, tentait de l'immobiliser.

Il parvint finalement à coincer ses poignets sous ses genoux, l'empêchant par la même occasion de le griffer et de le frapper.

S'acharnant à se débattre, Shina ondulait de tout son corps, décidée à ne pas rester captive de cet esquimau, et une onde nouvelle de colère l'envahit lorsque son visage fut pris en étau par deux mains puissantes, la forçant à regarder celui qui était la cause de ce mal qui la rongeait.

« Lâche-moi ! Espèce d'... !

— Arrête !, lui ordonna-t-il.

— Jamais ! »

Le visage du Russe s'approcha davantage du sien, augmentant par là même le poids de son corps sur elle. A présent, les traits fins de Hyôga se discernaient parfaitement et cette vision la glaça. Toujours cet air frigide et impassible. Cette froideur saisissante qui l'effrayait. Et ce regard vide d'émotion qui semblait plonger en elle.

Il voulait la tuer ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fit à la beauté glaciale de cet homme car il voulait la tuer !

Instinctivement, pour se protéger de la menace, elle fit grimper sa cosmo-énergie et un halo lumineux à l'inquiétante couleur de sang l'entoura. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de lui, de cet homme inhumain. Shina ne s'aperçut pas qu'un cosmos égal au sien venait de réduire à néant sa tentative d'attaque.

« Shina ! Arrête maintenant !, lui ordonna-t-il.

— Nooonnn ! »

Une nouvelle salve de cosmos rougeoyant et colérique s'échappa de la jeune femme pour percuter son agresseur. Et un ultime effort pour se dégager de l'étreinte glaciale.

Cependant, ses pieds dérapèrent dans la neige, et elle ne put prendre appui pour se libérer. Un gémissement douloureux sortit de sa gorge en un cri strident. Tout son être souffrait. Une cuisante décharge électrique l'envahissait, faisait s'arquer son corps. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait froid, mal partout. Ses dents ne claquaient même plus tant elle était tétanisée par l'étau de glace qui l'entourait, la recouvraient.

« Shina ! Zatichie ! Zatichie ! » (1)

_Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire? _

Shina se figea, surprise par ce qu'elle entendait et surtout par ce qu'elle voyait.

_Un ange ?_

Et dans le brouillard de son esprit, la chevelure blonde de Hyôga qui virevoltait en tout sens sous les assauts du vent et l'aura d'une blancheur immaculée qui se dégageait de lui rendaient très convaincante cette impression angélique qui la frappait. Elle ne voyait qu'une couronne d'or au milieu d'une lumière étincelante.  
La neige, qui s'écrasait précédemment contre eux, voltigeait en tout sens et semblait ne plus vouloir l'agresser. Non, une sorte de cocon protecteur doux et intense les entourait et faisait un rempart salvateur entre les éléments mortels et eux.

_Hyôga..._

Cet homme, stupéfiant de beauté, qu'elle découvrait, n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Si elle n'avait pas porté son masque, sans doute aurait-elle pu sentir son souffle s'échouer sur sa joue. En tout cas, la caresse de ses cheveux fins dans son cou, à défaut de son visage, exacerbait ses sens en une impression unique de paix. Ses fines lèvres, d'où une voix familière mais au langage étranger s'échappait, s'animait, et ce simple mouvement suffit à la calmer.

Instinctivement, son corps cessa le combat et une énorme chape de plomb retomba sur ses épaules.

Elle était si fatiguée.

« Nie potrievojties vi. Ono priiedet ka vam nitchiego. » (2)

Cette voix grave et chaude berçait l'Italienne, l'inondant de douceur. Cet œil d'un bleu si clair l'hypnotisait totalement, apaisant son cœur.

Shina se noyait littéralement au détour de ce faciès connu et pourtant nouveau. Partie cette dureté rigide, envolée cette façade de glace, disparue cette indifférence cinglante. Elle ne voyait que douceur, beauté et gentillesse. Pourtant, il ne souriait pas, ni même n'esquissait un rictus ou un mouvement quelconque sur son visage figé.

_Par Athéna, qui est-il vraiment ?_

Sans plus comprendre ce qui se passait, elle se sentit soulevée du sol glacé et réalisa que Hyôga la portait dans ses bras. Sa tête reposa malgré elle sur son épaule et se nicha dans le creux de son cou à la peau glacé. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit doucement, un sentiment de sécurité qu'elle avait rarement ressenti. Se laissant bercer par la démarche assurée du Cygne, ignorant les bourrasques du vent qui faisait claquer les pans du manteau fourré sur sa cuisse, Shina s'abandonnait au son mélodieux qui sortait de la bouche du Russe. Une litanie apaisante et réconfortante.

« Ono priiedet ka vam nitchiego. Vi nie doljni bit ispougann. Prikhodit, odio vozrachtchoiet ka domou. » (3)

La chaleur suffocante de la pièce lui remit quelque peu les idées en place, cependant le Chevalier du Serpentaire n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, captive de cet homme qu'elle voyait sans voir, qu'elle connaissait sans savoir qui il était, prisonnière consentante des bras puissants et rassurants de cet homme de glace. Il ne parlait plus, ni ne la regardait, et pourtant, à cet instant, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule.

La jeune femme sentit qu'il la posait sur le lit, avec une grande douceur, mais déjà une sensation cotonneuse s'emparait d'elle et l'emportait assurément dans les limbes mystérieux du sommeil.

Des bruits de pas se faisaient indistincts autour d'elle. Quelque chose de chaud la recouvrait. Les yeux obstinément clos, Shina ne chercha pas à comprendre, voulant fuir la réalité, et se contenta de cet instant souverain de paix intérieur.

Le silence se fit plus présent et le sommeil eut raison d'elle, l'enfermant ainsi dans un cocon de bien-être et de soulagement.

_**A suivre...

* * *

**_

Pour les linguistes, voici la vraie version russe avec sa traduction pour les curieux. Merci de me le signaler, si j'ai mal retranscrit le texte en phonétique :

(1) Shina ! Затишье ! Затишье ! : Shina ! Calme-toi ! Calme-toi !

(2) Не потревожьтесь. Оно приедет к вам ничего. : Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne t'arrivera rien.

(3) Оно приедет к вам ничего. Вы не должны быть испуганн. Приходит одно возвращает к дому : Il ne t'arrivera rien. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Viens, on rentre à la maison.

* * *

_Voili, voilou ! Ce chapitre m'aura fait m'arracher les cheveux ! Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. _

_Des questions, des encouragements, des hypothèses, des lancés de tomates ? C'est comme vous voulez. _

_A bientôt pour la suite..._

_Biz, Niacy^^._


	6. Retour aux sources

Auteur : Niacy.

Titre : Rédemption.

Disclaimer : Les personnages inspirés de cette fic sont issus de l'imagination ô combien fertile et prolifique de ce cher Masami Kurumada ! Il a accepté de me les prêter pour que je les torture un peu ! Il est bien gentil^^ !

Résumé : Comment retrouver goût à la vie alors que l'on a perdu la personne que l'on aimait le plus ? Suivez l'histoire _parallèle_ de Milo et Hyôga, deux chevaliers blessés au cœur qui luttent pour retrouver le chemin de la paix et peut-être de l'amour...

* * *

_Nouveau chapitre, enfin... _

_J'essaie de faire au mieux, de ne pas vous accabler sous le poids des paragraphes mais j'ai eu beau couper ce texte de différentes façons, le résultat est toujours le même : une longueur effarante. Gomen. J'ai fait au mieux. Du coup, le chapitre suivant est bien avancé. Ce casse-tête aura au moins eu le privilège de me donner un peu de temps..._

_J'avoue que je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite - moins que d'habitude en fait - de ce chapitre. Je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose. Enfin, bref. J'ai beau le lire et le relire, je bloque dessus. Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur et si vous pouvez m'éclairer, Merci à l'avance. Mon but étant de vous servir une histoire intéressante et bien écrite, du moins c'est l'idée ! Lol._

_Sur ce, un énorme __**Merci**__ à Vous qui prenez le temps de me lire, de mettre des fav', des alertes ou de me reviewer - sachez que j'apprécie hautement !_

_Je vous laisse en compagnie de Milo qui souffle -un tout petit peu- dans ce chapitre et avec Hyôga qui n'a pas fini de supporter sa colocataire épuisante._

_Bonne lecture, biz, _

_Niacy^^.

* * *

_

**Chapitre VI : « Retour aux sources »**  
« On ne possède éternellement que ce qu'on a perdu. » Henrik Ibsen.

* * *

Le soleil amorçait doucement sa descente vers l'ouest, à l'abri derrière des nuages effilés, teintés des douces couleurs de l'été caniculaire qui sévissait depuis plusieurs jours sur le bassin méditerranéen. Un rideau chatoyant de rouge, de jaune, de rose se mêlait imperceptiblement à un ciel d'un bleu pur, comme rarement il lui avait été donné d'en voir. Du moins, ces derniers temps...

Car il était vrai que l'homme assis nonchalamment sur un banc de pierre face à la mer Egée avait peu pris le temps de s'appesantir sur la beauté que la nature lui offrait. Milo, toujours pressé dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une seule main, le nombre de fois où il s'était contenté de rester immobile, un laps de temps suffisant pour s'interroger sur cet état de fait.

La brise marine soufflait dans ses cheveux qui s'animaient autour de lui, comme une créature vivante qui voulait s'enfuir à tout prix d'une prison invisible.

Une prison invisible... Milo n'en pensait pas moins. Son cœur et son esprit se déchaînaient au fond de sa carcasse fatiguée et luttaient chaque jour, chaque minute pour se dépêtrer du flot douloureux de pensées qui l'assaillait sans cesse. Rares avaient été les instants de paix et de tranquillité depuis que la bataille des douze maisons avait pris fin tragiquement ou depuis que Hyôga gisait inconscient au fond d'un lit d'hôpital, lui jetant en pleine figure la douleur de la perte de l'être aimé. Il en avait assez de tout ce remue-ménage dans son cerveau.

Son regard, au bleu hypnotique et rivalisant avec la couleur la plus pure que toutes les mers du monde pourraient offrir, se perdait au détour des vaguelettes qui se discernaient à peine à la surface de l'eau à quelques mètres de lui.

Il se laissait porter par le ressac apaisant et régulier des vagues qui s'échouaient mollement contre le mur de pierre du port, par les piaulis des mouettes qui tournaient sans discontinuer en faisant des cercles ininterrompus au dessus de sa tête et par les cris incessants des marchands qui tentaient de vendre leurs poissons aux touristes, venus visiter ce merveilleux pays qu'était la Grèce.

A bien y réfléchir, Milo aimait la mer et s'y sentait bien. D'aussi loin que ses souvenirs le portaient, cet élément avait toujours fait parti de sa vie. Jusqu'à son signe astrologique : Scorpion. Signe d'eau et non pas de feu comme beaucoup aimait à penser. Signe d'eau...

L'eau que maîtrisait Camus, le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, justement. Lui, qui par son cosmos pouvait jouer avec la moindre particule de cet élément fascinant, lui qui par un simple regard figeait ses atomes pour rendre cette matière liquide plus solide que le roc, lui qui avait capturé son cœur sans jamais avoir tenté le moindre geste.

Encore une fois, son esprit le ramenait à cette douloureuse vérité.

« Camus... », souffla-t-il le cœur lourd, son regard flou témoignant d'une absence totale de prise dans la réalité, à cet instant.

_- Flash back -_

Assis sur un rocher, le long de la plage désertée de la côte sud-ouest de l'île du Sanctuaire, deux adolescents, côte à côte, observaient la descente lente de l'astre solaire qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses quartiers, faisant place à sa rivale et amie, la lune.

Enfin, ils observaient ?... L'un d'eux, un jeune homme au visage fin, laiteux et aux traits figés, contemplait ce spectacle réjouissant qui s'offrait à lui, sous le regard amusé et pétillant du second, au teint hâlé et au sourire éclatant.

« Eh, Camus... On ne va quand même pas rester assis là à regarder la mer toute la soirée ?

— Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir avec moi, Milo.

— Mais tu m'avais promis qu'on passerait la soirée ensemble, pour une fois, avant que tu ne partes au pays des esquimaux !

— Milo, commença le Français en le regardant de ses prunelles sombres et pénétrantes, as-tu déjà pris le temps de regarder ce que la nature pouvait t'offrir ? As-tu déjà pris le temps de vraiment voir ce qui se passait autour de toi ?

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, tu me dis ça ?, se méfia le Grec, en dardant son ami d'un regard courroucé.

— Ce n'est pas méchant, Milo. Prend juste le temps de regarder ce qu'il y a devant toi et d'apprécier. »

Milo se garda bien de dire que c'est ce qu'il faisait dès que son ami se trouvait dans son champ de vision. Après quelques secondes de silence qui parurent une éternité pour le vif Scorpion, le menton prisonnier de ses mains qui soutenaient sa lourde tête, il soupira, s'amusant à faire voltiger une boucle qui s'était aventurée sur son nez.

« Tu aimes les choses ennuyeuses !

— Si tel était le cas, je ne resterais pas en ta compagnie. »

Un sourire triomphateur naquit sur le visage du jeune Grec devant l'aveu de son ami d'enfance, lui, qui exprimait ses pensées si rarement. Il se redressa avec vigueur, prêt à entendre tout ce que son réservé collègue daignerait lui dire.

« Tu aimes être en ma compagnie ?

— Tu as l'air surpris ? »

Milo fut un instant déstabilisé par le regard en coin énigmatique de Camus qui ne dévoilait absolument rien de ce que son esprit pouvait renfermer. Les rayons du soleil couchant se reflétaient sur la chevelure lisse encadrant le profil droit à la peau diaphane du Français tandis qu'une douce couleur dorée donnait à cet être, à la beauté innocente, un attrait des plus sensuels.

« C'est...c'est que tu ne me l'as jamais dit, balbutia-t-il gêné par la demi-confession de son ami.

— J'apprécie d'être avec toi », résonna la voix calme et dépourvue de chaleur de Camus.

Voulant retrouver toute sa contenance et masquer le trouble qui le perturbait, Milo tenta d'aborder un autre sujet sur lequel son ami s'étendrait plus volontiers et peut-être, tirerait-il par la même occasion quelques phrases de son discret camarade.

« Pourquoi aimes-tu regarder la mer, Camus ? Est-ce parce que là où tu vis, elle est comme morte ?

— Non, Milo, tu te trompes. En Sibérie, la mer n'est pas morte... Sous l'épaisse couche de glace qui la recouvre et qui donne cette impression de 'mort' comme tu dis, les vagues se bousculent et tout un monde existe sous ses flots tranquilles. Elle lutte sans cesse pour ne pas se laisser submerger par les glaces. »

Le jeune homme s'était tu un bref instant, comme s'il hésitait à poursuivre son discours, à moins que ce soit pour s'assurer de l'écoute attentive du Grec. Pourtant, cela était bien inutile : Milo buvait littéralement chacune des paroles de son alter ego. Son regard sombre n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, fixant un point invisible loin devant lui.

« C'est comme ce soir... Regarde devant toi, Milo... » Le Grec suivit du regard l'index tendu du Français qui désignait l'étendue d'eau salée, brillant doucement sous l'effet de l'astre solaire qui disparaissait déjà à demi, derrière la ligne d'horizon. « ... La mer est limpide, une mer d'huile. Elle ne porte pas une seule trace de colère et on pourrait croire que le calme la résume toute entière. Pourtant, tu sais qu'elle peut être déchaînée et dangereuse, comme apaisante et accueillante. La mer est comme les hommes. Énigmatique, imprévisible et attrayante à la fois. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne voit rien, qu'il n'y a rien. Ce n'est pas parce que tout parait lisse en surface que dans ses profondeurs, il ne se passe pas un bouillonnement passionné des éléments qui la composent.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce que tu dis est bien trop étrange. »

Un faible sourire se dessina sur le visage du Français alors qu'il plongeait à nouveau son regard dans celui du jeune Scorpion. Milo se noya un instant dans ces lacs insondables et profonds et se sentit happer par le mystère de ce jeune homme.

Il fronça les sourcils. Camus venait de lui transmettre un message derrière toute cette explication sur la nature. Il en était certain, mais quoi ?

« Ce n'est rien Milo. Oublie ce que je t'ai dit ! »

Milo se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir assez de discernement pour comprendre ce que les mots du Français impliquaient. Car, ils avaient sûrement une raison d'être. Camus ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire.

Mais déjà, le jeune chevalier du Verseau s'était détourné pour contempler le coucher de soleil, au grand dam du Scorpion qui ne se lassait pas d'être l'objet de toute l'attention de son ami. Après quelques instants immobile à admirer son vis-à-vis, Milo se joignit à son camarade et laissa le crépuscule envahir doucement le ciel et déjà quelques étoiles scintillaient sur le voile sombre qui flottait au dessus de leurs têtes.

_- Fin du flash back -_

Milo sourit de contentement à ce souvenir cher à son cœur, comme tous ceux concernant les moments passés près de Camus, tandis que son regard se perdait à l'horizon, en direction de l'île secrète du Sanctuaire. Ce furent des années plus tard que le fougueux Scorpion avait saisi toute l'importance de ces mots. Camus lui avait avoué en quelque sorte ses pensées, ses sentiments. De façon détournée, il lui avait demandé de regarder au-delà des apparences, au-delà de sa façade de glace, de son masque d'impassibilité. 'Ne pas se fier aux apparences' comme le disait un vieil adage.

Il avait compris qu'on n'était pas l'image que l'on donnait aux autres. Que tous autant qu'ils en étaient, eux, les fiers chevaliers de la garde dorée, cachaient des failles, des peines, des fautes au fond de leur cœur. Ils n'étaient pas des surhommes comme ils avaient aimé à le croire et l'échec cuisant de la bataille du Sanctuaire les avaient ramenés à la dure réalité. Même le Grand Shaka s'était remis en question.

Son attention fut attirée par le ronronnement d'un petit bateau qui s'avançait prudemment du ponton pour accoster et prendre à son bord un précieux voyageur. Tout en se dirigeant vers l'embarcation, Milo repensa à Hyôga.

Lui aussi se cachait derrière une façade impassible pour masquer sa peine mais toute cette énergie à feindre une réalité qui n'était pas allait causer sa perte. Cependant, le jeune Russe continuait son combat jusque dans un sommeil profond - et dangereux aux yeux du Grec, qui savait que ne pas faire face à la réalité était la plus grande des erreurs, car plus dure serait la chute...

Fort de sa réflexion, Milo se conforta dans l'idée qu'il avait peut-être besoin d'une aide extérieure pour sauver le disciple du Verseau. Et à sa connaissance, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour l'aider à lire dans le cœur du Cygne. Car si Hyôga ne reprenait pas de lui-même possession de son corps, il n'était pas dit que Milo, lui, ne tenterait pas le tout pour le tout. Mais pour cela, il fallait attendre le moment propice.

* * *

Le soleil brillait de tous ses rayons, inondant d'une lumière vive et brûlante tous ceux qui s'aventuraient à l'extérieur des habitations du Sanctuaire. L'air devenait irrespirable de minute en minute et rendait laborieuse la simple tentative de reprendre son souffle en cette chaleur caniculaire.

Pourtant malgré ce désagrément plus que douloureux et gênant, un homme s'évertuait à fendre l'air d'un pas de course assuré. Ce n'était pas cette chaleur qui allait déstabiliser ce chevalier habitué à souffrir mille morts sous ce soleil de plomb qui l'avait vu grandir. De toute façon, il s'en fichait. Il avait appris à aimer cette douleur physique et même après avoir fini son apprentissage, il continuait à endurer ce calvaire bienfaiteur pour ne pas oublier tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru jusqu'ici et éliminer toutes les traces impures qui suintaient de son esprit et de son corps.

A grande foulée, Milo zigzaguait entre les doriennes partiellement éboulées qui jonchaient sa route pour finir par s'engager sur un chemin de terre à peine visible qui disparaissait entre deux flancs de falaise abrupts. Ses sandales de cuir glissaient sur les petits cailloux qui s'ingéniaient à vouloir lui tordre la cheville - un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. La poussière se soulevait sur son passage, masquant la vue à toute personne suffisamment téméraire pour sortir sous les quarante degrés ambiant ou pour tenter simplement de le suivre.

Le souffle court mais régulier, le huitième gardien du Zodiaque tentait d'oublier ses sombres préoccupations du moment pour se noyer sous l'effort qui avait le bénéfice de pouvoir empêcher toutes tentatives de réflexion.

Courir. Juste cela. Avancer pas à pas, droit devant, sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Alors Milo courait, encore et toujours et ce, depuis un certain moment, à présent.

Concentré sur le chemin poussiéreux, après avoir grimpé une petite montée puis avoir dévalé à petites foulées une pente escarpée, le Grec poursuivit sa course vers le côté est de l'île, slalomant entre les rares oliviers qui peuplaient le Domaine asséché d'Athéna.

Ses pieds échauffés stoppèrent petit à petit leur course pour arrêter définitivement leur avancée dans les grains de sable bouillants de la plage déserte, réservée à l'élite de la chevalerie. Un coin reculé de l'île, sur lequel portait les plus terribles légendes.

Depuis des siècles, la rumeur voulait que ce lieu fût maudit et que quiconque -soldats et apprentis, en fait- pénétrerait cet endroit interdit se verrait infliger une peine de mort immédiate. Et tous savaient que les lois du Sanctuaire étaient cruelles et que la mort de quelques apprentis n'avait rien de rare, malheureusement. Les conditions d'entraînement pour devenir chevalier étaient terrifiantes voire inhumaines, et ceux qui étaient déjà parvenus à survivre en ce lieu n'allaient certainement pas tenter de braver cet interdit pour une chose aussi futile que de la curiosité !

Les mains sur les genoux, le dos courbé, Milo reprenait doucement une respiration calme et profonde. Son regard rivé sur ses chevilles lacées de cuir, il se contentait de faire le vide et d'apprécier cet instant.

S'effondrant lourdement sur son séant, il lâcha un soupir de satisfaction. Quelques mèches bleutées s'étaient échappées de ses cheveux mis en catogan et s'égaraient sur le cou puissant et les tempes bronzés, trempés de sueur. D'un geste vif, une tunique claire fut extirpée du corps fatigué et s'échoua nonchalamment sur le sable blond.

Un peu derrière son dos, ses mains étaient enfouies dans les grains surchauffés de la plage et servaient de soutien à cet homme à la musculature travaillée. La tête en arrière, ses boucles azurées balayant ses reins, Milo se laissa baigner par les rayons brûlants qui caressaient amoureusement son visage souriant et les muscles saillants des pectoraux et des abdominaux qui luisaient sous la transpiration sportive du Scorpion.

Le bruit caractéristique d'un plongeon dans l'eau le fit relever la tête derechef. Intrigué par la rupture soudaine de son moment de tranquillité, le Scorpion curieux plissa les yeux pour voir quel indésirable venait ainsi troubler son repos mérité. Une main, faisant office de visière, lui permit de scruter la surface quelque peu agitée de la mer qui lui faisait face.

Un sourire bienheureux naquit sur son visage, à la vue d'une tête aux boucles châtain cuivré qui émergeait de l'eau. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille -chose aisée, si on tenait compte du fait, que seuls les chevaliers d'or pénétraient ce lieu isolé et qu'il n'y avait qu'Aldébaran, Aïolia et lui-même à venir profiter du calme de cette plage déserte- et là, vu la carrure des épaules de l'homme qui se présentait à quelques mètres de lui, aucun doute n'était permis.

Milo resta un moment à observer son ami se baigner dans l'eau claire de la petite crique, celui-ci ne se doutant pas un instant qu'il était examiné par l'œil averti d'un Scorpion, en son temps expert en ce qui concernait la beauté d'un corps. Et bien qu'il s'agisse du Lion et que son humeur soit à des lieues d'un batifolage, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier ses lignes parfaites et l'amplitude gracieuse de ses moindres gestes.

Un ricanement de gorge s'échappa du huitième gardien du Zodiaque, alors qu'il desserrait les boucles de ses sandales autour de ses mollets, et un éclat tout ce qu'il y avait de plus perfide brilla au fond de ses prunelles alors qu'il s'avançait discrètement, dépourvu de son pantalon d'entraînement, vers le rivage. Son esprit tordu venait de se réveiller et un sourire en coin présageait, à qui verrait l'expression du Grec, que celui-ci s'apprêtait à jouer un mauvais tour à son vieil ami.

Plus discret qu'un chat -pourtant l'apanage de son compatriote du cinquième temple- Milo se glissa sans remous dans la mer chaude et translucide qui l'accueillit généreusement. Avançant d'un pas mesuré, son corps à la peau bouillante d'avoir été exposée aux chauds rayons du soleil disparut lentement dans cette étendue marine. Ne restait visible qu'une tête à demi plongée dans l'eau et une chevelure bleue ondoyante autour d'elle, seules traces visibles du danger qui guettait l'insouciant chevalier, à présent à quelques brasses du Scorpion.

Retenant sa respiration, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, Milo s'immergea complètement sous la surface. Ses yeux turquoise repérèrent de suite sa victime. Celle-ci ne se doutait pas un instant du danger qui la guettait et battait des jambes en un rythme régulier pour avancer tranquillement dans cette mer paisible. Tel un requin fonçant sur proie, Milo se dirigea rapidement, à renfort d'énergie et de puissance, vers la partie visible d'Aïolia -à savoir ses jambes et son buste-, d'un mouvement rapide enserra sa taille et le tira brutalement vers le fond marin.

Le pauvre Lion ne se doutait pas qu'il était devenu l'objet des blagues pas toujours drôles de son meilleur ami et fut donc plus que surpris de se sentir happer vers le bas, par une poigne puissante autour de son ventre. Et sans qu'il n'y puisse quoi que ce soit, il se trouva sous plusieurs centimètres d'eau, la surface lumineuse et salvatrice s'éloignant toujours plus. Aïolia ne perdit pas son calme, malgré le peu d'air qu'il avait réussi à attraper avant de couler, et d'un geste calculé, il envoya un coup de coude précis dans l'ennemi derrière son dos qui tentait de le noyer. Car, bien qu'il ne sache pas de _qui_ venait la menace, il était certain que cette attaque en traître venait d'un redoutable combattant et qu'il ne faisait nul doute que sa vie se jouait en l'instant.

Toujours sous la surface translucide dans laquelle il avait été plongé de force, le cinquième gardien du Zodiaque, sentant la prise de son opposant se faire moins sûre, augmenta légèrement son cosmos, se retourna et, d'un coup de poing en plein estomac, envoya valser son opposant. Cependant, il ne vit pas le visage de son assaillant ; la silhouette éjectée - ou s'éjectant - sous la force de son coup disparut de sa vue.

Se hâtant pour retrouver un peu d'oxygène, le Grec nagea vers la surface et prit une grande inspiration lorsque sa tête sortit de l'eau. D'un geste vif, il secoua ses boucles claires et des perles d'eau s'éparpillèrent autour de lui, avant que ses courtes mèches retrouvent leurs places sur son front humide et ses joues hâlées.

Ses bras et ses jambes le maintinrent à la surface dans une synchronisation parfaite, avec tout le calme et la mesure conférant à un chevalier d'or. Son regard vigilant scannait tout ce qui se trouvait à porter de vue, cherchait une silhouette menaçante dans les vagues alentour. Toutes ouïes ouvertes, il écoutait le clapotis de l'eau qui claquait sur sa peau, s'imprégnait de son rythme régulier pour le faire sien. Son cosmos doré s'étendit subtilement en ondes inquisitrices autour de lui, à la recherche de toutes traces qui dévoileraient la présence de l'Autre.

De longues secondes passèrent qui lui parurent une éternité... Le silence s'invita à ses côtés et envahit ses oreilles pour accentuer davantage les bruits rassurants et habituels de la mer. Et toujours aucune trace de cet ennemi qui le guettait dans l'ombre.

« Tu es mort », résonna une voix rauque et puissante à son oreille, qui le fit écarquiller les yeux d'effroi.

Se retournant plus vite que l'éclair, son cosmos félin se déploya soudainement, prêt à faire surgir ses crocs d'or pour défendre sa vie. Son bras devint vive lumière, des faisceaux électriques coururent le long de son avant-bras et s'agglutinèrent sur son poing fermé qui s'élançait pour pulvériser la menace dans son dos. Une fraction de seconde, il ouvrit les yeux pour fixer son objectif et stoppa net son attaque lorsqu'il rencontra deux turquoises rieuses dans un halo doré aux douces volutes rouges en périphérie.

« Eh, doucement, ce n'est que moi ! Tu es drôlement sur la défensive, dis-moi ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu voulais me foudroyer. »

Les deux cosmos s'éteignirent de suite. Aïolia resta le visage stupéfait devant celui hilare de son ami Scorpion, pas peu fier de la trouille bleue qu'il lui avait donné.

« Bon sang, Milo ! Mais ça va pas ?, s'énerva-t-il. J'aurai pu te tuer ! »

Un rire moqueur lui répondit, rapidement devenu tonitruant sous la mine déconfite du Lion.

« Tu crois vraiment ça ? Je dirais plutôt le contraire...

— On n'a pas idée de faire des plaisanteries aussi douteuses ! »

Milo ne prit pas dessus. Il savait qu'Aïolia en aurait fait tout autant dans la situation inverse. La main à son visage, Milo se massait la mâchoire, un hoquet joyeux passant ses lèvres étirées.

« Tu as un sacré coup de coude ! La vache, tu m'as presque décrochée la mâchoire...

— Presque », maugréa le Lion, vexé de s'être laissé surprendre par cette mauvaise plaisanterie vieille comme Érode.

Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'était pas sur ses gardes et que s'il s'était agi d'un ennemi d'Athéna, il se serait fait avoir comme n'importe quel chevalier de bronze. En plus, c'était Milo qui l'avait surpris. Milo ! Même sur le qui-vive après son 'attaque', il ne l'avait pas détecté. Il se savait épier et en danger et pourtant, il avait été incapable de deviner sa présence, ni son cosmos. Il méritait vraiment sa réputation. Un assassin rapide qui ne faisait pas trace de lui et qui parvenait toujours à ses fins. Il aurait pu le tuer sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il lui fallait absolument penser à travailler ce point dorénavant : aucun cosmos, même étouffé, ne devrait lui échapper. N'était-il pas le Lion d'or ? Un prédateur ?

Voulant sa vengeance, il regarda gentiment son 'ennemi' et avec un sourire, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sympathique et d'innocent, engagea la discussion avec son compagnon d'humeur joueuse ce matin. Puis sans crier gare, comme un gamin qu'il était toujours en sa compagnie, le Lion bondit sur le Scorpion. Ses mains agiles agrippèrent ses épaules solides et dans un éclat de rire, il enfonça son camarade sous l'eau. La tignasse bleutée se dispersa devant ses yeux pour sa plus grande joie d'enfant attardé. A nouveau, des bras virils enserrèrent sa taille et l'entraînèrent dans les fonds marins de la mer Egée.

Les deux hommes luttaient pour prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre. Les jambes battaient fort la mesure pour tenter de rester en position verticale, envoyant à chaque mouvement vers la surface des milliers de bulles minuscules qui semblaient se détacher de leurs corps. L'eau chantait à leurs oreilles et un bourdonnement lointain et apaisant résonnait dans leurs tympans. La mer crépitait, moussait autour d'eux, troublant leur vue, entravant leurs gestes qui se faisaient plus lourds, plus maladroits. Leurs éclats de rire ponctués du clapotis de l'eau et des plongeons de leurs corps dans cette pataugeoire pour adultes résonnaient entre les falaises déchiquetées qui cachaient cet endroit isolé au reste de l'île.

Heureux comme des enfants, les deux hommes à bout de souffle sortirent de l'eau, ruisselant de partout, un sourire de pur bonheur gravé sur leur visage.

Aïolia s'ébroua la tête comme un chien fou avant de s'effondrer sur sa serviette de plage, riant encore de la bataille navale qu'ils venaient de mener, sans vainqueur malheureusement.

Une silhouette large et élancée vint se placer entre le soleil et lui, le protégeant ainsi de sa luminosité ardente. Aïolia releva la tête poursuivant la discussion qu'il entreprenait avec le Grec quand sa voix mourut au fond de sa gorge au moment même où son regard pers se posa sur le corps de l'esthète Scorpion.

« Milooo, tu aurais pu mettre un maillot quand même !, s'insurgea-t-il, constatant que celui-ci se promenait sans gêne aucune en tenue d'Adam.

— Pourquoi ?, demanda celui-ci en le regardant sincèrement étonné. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais prévu de piquer une tête à l'origine ? »

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Milo baissa légèrement la tête pour observer son compagnon qui s'était affalé sur la plage. Un regard espiègle et coquin brilla entre deux mèches azurées, dégoulinantes d'eau saline, et se posa sur le Lion avant qu'il ne poursuivît d'une voix doucereuse :

« Et puis, l'envie était trop tentante. Un Lion qui patauge dans l'eau est un appel au crime, releva-t-il avec une pointe de gourmandise dans la voix qui tira un large sourire à son ami qui n'avait absolument pas saisi la double signification de cette phrase.

— Tiens, sèche-toi au lieu de rester planter debout à ne rien faire ! Et cache-moi_ ça_ ! Tu n'as vraiment aucune pudeur !

— Pudeur ? Pourquoi faire ? Un corps comme le mien ne se cache pas derrière tout un tas de friperies, se gargarisa un Scorpion très fier de sa plastique. Et puis, ce n'est pas la première, ni la dernière fois, que tu me vois nu, j'te signale. »

Un clin d'œil ponctua la fin de sa phrase.

Attrapant au vol la serviette en coton qui lui si gentiment offert Milo commença à essuyer les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient à la surface de sa peau dorée et brillante, devant le regard curieux mais quelque peu gêné du cinquième gardien, qui avait une vue imprenable sur le corps d'Adonis se présentant devant lui.

Aïolia ne répondit rien et se contenta de l'observer, discrètement. Milo était beau. Vraiment beau. Ce n'était pas comme si une quelconque attirance les liait ou qu'il risquait d'y avoir quoi que ce soit entre eux. Nan ! Milo état son ami d'enfance. C'était tout. Mais à y regarder de plus près, il ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer le corps parfait que le Scorpion dévoilait devant ses yeux. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi son charme opérait dès qu'il rencontrait une jeune femme. Il n'avait pas seulement une musculature travaillée, mais proportionnellement bien répartie et harmonieuse, un grain de peau velouté, un visage doux et charmeur qui représentait bien le Scorpion, un regard envoûtant, un charisme digne du demi-dieu qu'il était et une personnalité détonante... Aïolia se secoua la tête une seconde.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Me voilà qui détaille Milo comme un amant potentiel ! Le soleil a dû me taper sur la tête, à moins que ce soit le manque d'oxygène de tout à l'heure ?_

Se giflant mentalement de la dérive de ses pensées malsaines, Aïolia s'allongea de tout son long, les bras croisés derrière la tête et se laissa sécher par les brûlants rayons de l'astre solaire. Après avoir étalé la serviette qu'il lui avait prêtée, Milo le rejoignit, étendu sur le ventre, son visage souriant reposant sur ses avants bras croisés devant lui.

* * *

Les yeux fermés pour se laisser gagner par le bercement du ressac apaisant des vagues qui s'échouaient à quelques mètres d'eux, appréciant la caresse esquissée des grains de sable sur sa peau nue, le Scorpion savourait cet instant de calme salvateur. Un sourire sincère se dessinait doucement sur son visage alors qu'une petite brise chaude soulevait quelques filaments bleus, lui chatouillait le creux des reins et sa joue exposée au soleil, et lui procurait un délicieux frisson de plaisir.

Milo soupira de plaisir. Il était bien. Ces moments de détente puérils avec Aïolia lui avaient manqué. Depuis combien de temps, déjà, n'avaient-ils pas chahuté tous les deux, comme cela ? Pris le temps de rester ensemble tout simplement ? Un très long moment...

« Milo ?

— Hum.

— Ne prend pas mal ce que je vais te dire surtout...

— Hum.

— C'est au sujet de Hyôga. »

Un soupir agacé passa les lèvres closes de Milo qui se demandait bien ce qu'allait encore trouver le Grec pour le mettre en rogne. Sa jalousie, la dernière fois, lui avait passablement vrillé les nerfs et il avait fallu tout son self-control pour ne pas rabattre le caquet de son meilleur ami et accessoirement meilleur # & !

Heureusement pour lui, peu de temps après, le Lion était venu le voir et avait trouvé quelques indices sur la cause de l'accident du Cygne. Ceux-ci étaient presque insignifiants -à son grand désarroi- mais le peu d'informations recueillis lui avaient permis de conclure, qu'effectivement, ce n'était pas un accident qui avait causé le coma du Russe et de l'Italienne mais bel et bien un acte volontaire d'un chevalier DU Sanctuaire. Malgré toutes les recherches assidues du chevalier d'or le plus apprécié parmi les hommes -cette caractéristique bénéfique n'ayant malheureusement pas délié davantage les langues- les résultats n'étaient pas concluants. Mais Aïolia continuait son enquête et Milo ne doutait pas de la volonté de son ami.

« Quoi Hyôga ?, grogna entre ses dents un Milo qui tentait de ne pas s'énerver.

— Pourquoi ses amis ne sont pas à son chevet ? Ne sont-ils pas tous frères ? »

Milo releva la tête pour darder de son regard aiguisé son vis-à-vis qui observait le ciel tranquillement. A priori, il n'avait pas dit cela pour le blesser.

« Ils ne sont pas au courant.

— Mais pourquoi ?, demanda le cinquième gardien, en tournant son visage intrigué vers celui du Scorpion.

— C'est un peu compliqué, Aïo, souffla-t-il en reposant sa tête sur ses bras devenus oreillers.

— Mais encore ? Tu t'inquiètes pour lui et passes la plupart de ton temps à son chevet. Leur présence à ses côtés te soulagerait, je pense.

— Peut-être... »

Sentant le regard inquisiteur du curieux félin, Milo se résigna à donner un semblant d'explication à son ami, qui ne le lâcherait pas avant d'avoir sa réponse. Relevant le haut de son corps, les coudes enfoncés dans la serviette de plage, Milo planta ses prunelles turquoise dans celles émeraude de son vis-à-vis et se lança à résumer brièvement la situation :

« Tu étais là pourtant au dernier conseil ? Tu as entendu comme moi, la menace concernant la venue d'une prochaine Guerre Sainte contre Hadès ?

— Oui, comment oublier un tel danger pour notre déesse et pour l'avenir tout entier de la planète !

— Oui, coupa Milo que toute ces phrases-bateaux agaçaient légèrement. Athéna a parlé d'un éventuel décret qui empêcherait les cinq Chevaliers de bronze, ayant menés la bataille contre le Dieu Poséidon, de pénétrer l'Enceinte Sacrée à l'approche de cette date. »

La voix de Milo trahissait légèrement son agacement face à ce point. Il ne digérait toujours pas le fait que ces gamins aient combattu à leur place pour délivrer leur déesse et savait que le Lion partageait tout à fait son avis.

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, Milo.

— Nous savons juste que la bataille aura lieu dans quelques mois, mais nous n'avons pas idée de l'échéance exacte et Athéna ne veut pas risquer la vie des quatre autres bronze. Personne ne sait combien de temps Hyôga va rester dans cet état, s'attrista le Scorpion, et elle ne veut pas courir le risque qu'ils soient dans les environs, au moment où la Guerre Sainte débutera.

— Je vois. Effectivement, elle a dit qu'ils avaient enduré trop de souffrance pour de simples chevaliers de bronze et qu'ils méritaient dorénavant de vivre une vie somme toute normale. Ce qui ce comprend. Tu en as parlé avec elle, alors ?

— Oui.

— Tu aurais pu me le dire avant, reprocha le Lion.

— Je te le dis maintenant. »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux qui allait vite s'effacer aux vues de la discussion à bâtons rompus que les deux Grecs savaient toujours intelligemment rendre intéressante.

« Tu prends ton tour de garde dans combien de temps ?, s'enquit le Scorpion, innocemment, mine de rien, l'air de tout.

— Dans deux heures. »

Milo se mit sur le côté, la tête en appui sur sa main, exposant son corps à la vue du premier venu, en l'occurrence Aïolia, et allait continuer sa discussion quand :

« Non mais cache-moi_ ça_ ! On n'a pas idée de se promener ainsi à la vue de tous !, s'offusqua le prude Lion devant la nudité de son ami, en lui jetant sa propre chemise sur la partie chérie du séducteur attitré du Sanctuaire.

— Non, mais tu as quel âge, Aïo ?, éclata-t-il de rire devant la mine gênée du Grec. Et puis, personne ne vient jamais ici ! C'est interdit ! Je suis tranquille !

— Comme si cela nous avait empêché de venir quand on était enfant ? Tu as la mémoire courte !

— Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? Tu as peur que je te saute dessus ? A moins que ce soit _toi_ qui te jette sur moi ?, minauda-t-il en avançant son visage mi-sérieux mi-charmeur avec sensualité.

— N'importe quoi ! En plus, tu n'es pas du tout mon genre !, répliqua-t-il, en s'éloignant légèrement de lui quand même.

— Ah ! Ton genre, ce ne serait pas une petite rouquine par hasard ?

— Je ne vois pas du tout à qui tu fais allusion, Milo.

— A d'autre, Aïo !, se moqua le Scorpion, en s'étalant de tout son long sur sa longue chevelure encore humide. Tu traînes très souvent près du camp d'entraînement des femmes-chevaliers et...

— Comment tu sais ça, toi, qui ne te mêle pas à la populace, comme tu dis ?

— Les rumeurs courent vite au Sanctuaire. Il ne faut pas longtemps avant que les choses se sachent... Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te lancer ?

— Elle ne m'intéresse pas. ET, insista-t-il, en pointant du doigt son ami qui s'apprêtait à répliquer, les liaisons entre chevaliers sont strictement interdites par le règlement, Milo.

— Le règlement ! Rien que ça !

— Je ne suis pas comme toi !... Attends, ne me dis pas que... ? Milooo ? »

Mais ledit Milo ne répondit pas, le silence étant parfois plus éloquent que les mots. Il laissa son ami se faire sa propre idée et ainsi alimenter davantage sa réputation de Donjuan auprès de la gente féminine. Heureusement que les rumeurs existaient et qu'elles étaient facilement utilisables, falsifiant à l'époque la vérité et masquant aux yeux de tous, la relation interdite qu'il entretenait avec Camus. Même s'il devait bien avouer que le Verseau était un maître dans l'art de masquer sa vie privée à qui que ce soit ; quand curieux, il y avait ! On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il facilitait les autres dans leurs vaines tentatives d'approche, son Seigneur des Glaces !

Un sourire fade traversa son visage énigmatique pour redevenir rapidement faussement cynique et il continua son babillage hautement important avec son ami. Pourtant, un pincement au cœur le rendait un peu triste tout de même. Aïolia n'était vraiment pas prêt à entendre son secret. Pourtant se confier à quelqu'un l'aurait soulagé... Tellement soulagé.

Une bonne heure passa. Les deux grecs allongés sur la plage terminaient de cuire sous les rayons ardents du soleil de midi et de la fournaise ambiante.

« Ça va être l'heure pour moi, annonça un Lion revigoré par cette séance de bronzage intensive.

— Je te raccompagne, si tu le veux bien.

— Mais être en ta présence est un honneur, Seigneur Milo ! »

Un ricanement fut la seule réponse du huitième gardien, alors qu'il avait déjà atteint la station verticale. D'un geste assuré et calculé, celui-ci secoua sa serviette pleine de sable, avant de la lâcher sur un Lion râleur d'être encore la proie des blagues puériles du Scorpion. Sans se retourner, Milo s'éloigna de son ami et parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de ses vêtements dispersés à tout va sur la plage.

Le crissement des pas du châtain s'enfonçant dans le sable lui indiquèrent l'arrivée imminente de celui-ci. Tandis qu'il terminait de lacer les sangles de ses sandales, son regard se posa sur les tongs du Lion qui lui donnaient une démarche un peu bancale.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent, amusés, avant d'éclater de rire simultanément. L'un avait tout l'air d'un surfeur avec son short trois quart, une chemise à fleurs ouverte sur un torse musclé et bronzé à souhait et une paire de lunette de soleil masquant ses grands yeux verts. L'autre ressemblait à un modeste serviteur d'un siècle passé avec sa tunique élimée aux épaules, un large col échancré maintenu par un simple lacet, le tout sur un pantalon d'entraînement à la couleur de la terre, maintenu aux mollets par les sangles de cuir de ses spartiates plus qu'usagées. Un choc culturel pour un étranger qui tomberait sur ce tableau plutôt inhabituel par les temps qui couraient ! Et un choc également pour tout habitant du Domaine Sacré, Aïolia privilégiant d'ordinaire les tenues traditionnelles et Milo, celles plus modernes.

« Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois vraiment séduisant dans cette tenue, bourreau des cœurs ?

— Ce n'est pas vraiment le but, je te ferais remarquer. Je mets toujours un point d'honneur à séparer vie personnelle et vie professionnelle. Et puis, c'est quand même beaucoup plus confortable et léger que cette espèce de cuirasse de cuir dont tu t'affubles à longueur de temps, Aïo ! » Le sourire éclatant du Lion répondit au Scorpion, qui poursuivit sa tirade : « Et je te signalerais que c'est toi qui a l'air plus que déplacé ici ! Tu ne fais pas du tout raccord avec le paysage... »

Sur cette discussion hautement intelligente, les deux hommes rejoignirent les premières marches du Sanctuaire et entamèrent l'ascension de l'escalier monumental. Milo stoppa sa course devant le temple majestueux du Bélier, aux hautes colonnes antiques qui s'étendaient fièrement vers le firmament, prétextant devoir poursuivre son entraînement. Il se félicita d'avoir retardé le Lion qui ne put demander de plus amples explications.

Après avoir fait un signe de main à son ami, pressé de rejoindre sa maison afin de prendre la relève d'Aldébaran dans son tour de garde, Milo pénétra dans le hall, satisfait de ne pas l'avoir sur le dos pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures.

Il prit une grande inspiration devant la porte close qui se dressait devant lui.

Mù...

Milo se figea. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, rencontrer son confrère le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Non pas qu'il avait quoi que ce soit à se reprocher mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser pour le traitement difficile et injuste qu'il avait enduré ces dernières années, exilé à Jamir.

Quelques secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles le visage du Scorpion passa par un nombre incalculable de grimaces avant de pouvoir d'arrêter sur un faciès déterminé, rassuré, où une pointe de suffisance aux lèvres -sa marque de fabrique, tout de même- finit par prendre place.

S'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait les aider, Hyôga et lui, c'était bien l'Atlante. Il en était certain. Le plus dur serait de convaincre le Tibétain de l'accompagner à Athènes au chevet du Russe et ce, si possible, sans la présence du Lion qui n'apprécierait certainement pas cet acharnement. Mù était serviable et plein de compassion envers autrui mais il ne savait pas comment le Bélier allait prendre sa requête. Advienne que pourra !

Son index plié toqua deux coups secs à la porte qui donnait sur les appartements du premier temple. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement, laissant deviner le visage paisible de Mù qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux mauves énigmatiques.

* * *

...

* * *

Hyôga ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Un moment, Shina se trouvait devant lui consciente de ses actes, le provocant ouvertement et l'instant d'après, elle était devenue une autre personne, un animal sauvage, apeurée par le moindre mouvement, fuyant et hurlant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cette fuite irraisonnée dans la tempête ne correspondait pas du tout au personnage déterminé, vindicatif et sûr de lui qu'était le Cobra. Shina était un chevalier puissant aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourtant, Camus lui avait déjà parlé de ce mal étrange qui pouvait rendre fou n'importe quelle personne : La solitude. Il culpabilisait. Jamais, il ne lui était venu à l'esprit qu'elle aurait pu réagir de cette manière.

Son maître lui avait raconté que la Sibérie avait un étrange pouvoir sur les hommes : celui de leur révéler leur vraie nature, leur moi profond. Impossible de rester insensible face à la majesté du paysage, à sa quiétude troublante et à son appel mystérieux. Mais la plaine savait aussi réveiller des angoisses terribles, profondes et même les personnes les plus résistantes mentalement pouvaient subir le coup de la folie sibérienne. Les sentiments, les émotions étaient exacerbés, décuplés dans cette contrée difficile, forçant les hommes à réfléchir sur eux-mêmes. Cela arrivait sans crier gare. Les chevaliers des glaces par leurs longues années d'entraînements et leurs capacités à faire fi de leurs émotions échappaient à cette folie mais même de valeureux chevaliers habitués à la solitude et à la souffrance ne pouvaient s'y soustraire, d'autant plus lorsque leurs émotions étaient maîtresses sur leur raison.

Hyôga s'en voulait, il avait placé Shina dans une situation difficile et douloureuse. La colère et la rancœur que la jeune femme semblait éprouver envers lui n'iraient qu'en s'empirant. Soit ! Elle en avait le droit. Il ne ferait rien et de toute façon, que pouvait-il faire ? Il se demandait comment Milo aurait agi à sa place. Le Scorpion avait un caractère semblable à Shina, dans les grandes lignes, lui l'aurait comprise. Il saurait quoi faire, quoi dire. Pour Hyôga, il était un concentré de passions humaines, un trop plein d'émotions dans lequel il était aisé de se noyer et de se sentir en sécurité. Derrière sa façade cynique et séductrice, voire légère, se cachait un homme sensible, concerné par autrui et profondément juste. Tout son contraire. Même influencé par l'humanité de Cristal, le Cygne ressemblait beaucoup à Camus en ce qui concernait l'interprétation des sentiments et leurs expressions.

Shina avait fini par s'endormir sur le lit, à en juger par sa respiration tranquille, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle semblait si fragile, si petite. Il la considéra quelques minutes, s'assurant de sa tranquillité, puis après l'avoir couverte d'une seconde fourrure, le Cygne ramassa les débris de verre qui jonchaient le sol, nettoya les vestiges du début d'incendie qui avait ravagé son plancher et silencieusement s'installa dans son fauteuil pour lire la fin de son livre, à la lueur douce des flammes qui dansaient dans son dos, jetant un regard protecteur sur la femme qui dormait face à lui, bercé par le rugissement du vent qui hurlait dans l'obscurité embrassant la banquise.

Le Russe ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, comme toutes les nuits depuis qu'il l'avait recueillie chez lui, d'ailleurs.

Il s'était fait le gardien silencieux et discret du chevalier du Serpentaire blessé ; une ombre qui, depuis un fauteuil rouge exposé de façon judicieuse face à l'entrée et à sa protégée, la veillait et guettait l'arrivée éventuelle de Borée, même s'il doutait fortement que celui-ci retrouvât l'isba au milieu de la plaine désertique. Malgré tout, il n'avait de cesse de s'inquiéter. Puis le doute prenait le dessus. Celui que, durant son sommeil, Shina ne le tue alors qu'il était sans défense et à sa merci. En dépit du fait qu'elle était encore loin de pouvoir rivaliser physiquement contre lui dans son état, Hyôga savait que derrière son apparence frêle, se cachait une puissance terrible et qui pourrait s'avérer fatale s'il n'y prenait pas garde. Il la connaissait si peu et ses réactions étaient si imprévisibles. Il venait d'en avoir la preuve à l'instant.

Et maintenant, c'était la culpabilité qui à nouveau l'empêchait de fermer les yeux. Cette même culpabilité qui rongeait ses sangs et grignotait la moindre parcelle apaisée que son esprit tourmenté avait réussi à masquer. A cause de lui, la fière Shina avait perdu pied et ça, aucun chevalier d'Athéna, quel qu'il soit, ne pourrait lui pardonner !

Une main lasse passa sur son visage aux traits torturés, tandis que son unique œil se fermait pour dissimuler le secret de son âme déchirée. C'était toujours la même chose, toujours le même refrain. Tous ceux qu'il approchait finissaient irrémédiablement blessés par sa faute, voire tués ! Sa mère, Cristal, Camus, Issac et maintenant, c'était Shina qui payait pour son incapacité à se maîtriser, à dominer ses sentiments et à endormir ses émotions.

S'il n'était pas ce qu'il était, un être pris entre deux feux, elle n'aurait pas réagi de cette façon. S'il avait été plus tranchant, plus fermé dès le début, il l'aurait laissée là-bas, au prise avec Borée. Mais il avait écouté son cœur, il s'était _encore_ laissé berner par sa sensiblerie et n'avait pu décemment l'abandonner inconsciente, en proie à un ennemi, fut-il inoffensif un long moment. Cependant, on ne laissait pas un compagnon d'armes dans un moment pareil. On ne s'en allait pas avec derrière soi, un frère, une sœur dans une situation critique. Mais quand on était un chevalier des glaces, quelle attitude devait-on avoir ? Quelle position devait-on adopter ? Quelle était la limite entre se mêler de ce qui ne vous concernait pas et agir pour le bien d'autrui ? Il était aussi un défenseur d'Athéna ! Un protecteur de l'humanité !

« Qu'auriez-vous fait, maître, à ma place ? Comment dois-je réagir ? Que dois-je faire ? », souffla le Cygne dans un murmure à peine audible, en une demande de réponse qui malheureusement n'arriverait jamais.

Un regard aussi pur et clair qu'un ciel d'été se voila lentement. Les flammes, qui dansaient devant l'homme pensif, se reflétaient dans cet œil triste, donnant à celui-ci une inquiétante teinte étincelante. Derrière la façade rigide du chevalier, à demi masqué par un bandage blanc, se devinait celle fragile et vulnérable d'un homme qui était seul au monde, qui pleurait ceux qui lui étaient chers. Ses pensées dénuées de joie se réfléchissaient sur son visage empreint d'une tristesse calme et infinie.

Le vent frappait violemment les fenêtres, envoyant par-là même des éclats de glaciers. La nuit était noire, les étoiles ne daignaient pas se montrer, préférant se cacher derrière le sombre manteau nuageux. La maison craquait par moment, résistant aux assauts répétés de la tempête qui semblait se calmer un peu. Le silence de la nuit était réconfortant pour le jeune homme ; une impression de confort et de sécurité, une légère nostalgie s'emparait de lui... Il aimait cette communion avec lui-même, avec la nature. Ainsi, il pouvait se recentrer sur ses objectifs, réfléchir calmement, ce qui - il devait bien l'avouer - était difficile lorsque Shina se trouvait à ses côtés. Il y avait seulement le souffle du vent, le tic tac redondant du réveil, le crépitement du bois dans la cheminée et la respiration calme et régulière de chevalier du Cobra.

* * *

Le soleil brillait péniblement derrière les nuages gris, tirés rapidement vers l'ouest par le vent qui soufflait toujours puissamment. Dehors, le jeune Russe luttait contre le vent glacial pour ramasser le bois qui leur manquait pour rester au chaud dans la maison. Emmitouflé dans son manteau fourré, Hyôga avançait lentement dans la neige qui lui arrivait à mi-mollet, les bras chargés de fagots.

Il pénétra dans la pièce principale en silence, afin de ne pas réveiller Shina qui semblait dormir encore paisiblement. Après avoir posé le bois dans le panier en osier près de la cheminée et retiré manteau et pull trop épais pour rester à l'aise dans la pièce réchauffée ; Hyôga, gêné par le silence qui régnait dans la maisonnée, jeta un petit coup d'œil sur la jeune femme, s'avançant discrètement du lit afin de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son invitée, qui n'apprécierait sûrement pas sa curiosité mal placée.

Il n'y avait aucun mouvement. Inquiet, le jeune homme tendit une main hésitante et tout à sa surprise, draps, couvertures et fourrures volèrent, dévoilant un lit désespérément vide de tout occupant. Mais où était-elle ? Soudain, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en tête et une angoisse indescriptible s'empara de lui. Et si, elle était partie ?

Sans réfléchir, Hyôga se précipita dehors, en tee-shirt sans avoir pris la peine d'enfiler son manteau. Après avoir parcouru plusieurs mètres dans la neige, le jeune homme blond s'arrêta pour scanner l'horizon, fouetter par les rafales glaciales. Les yeux plissés, il scrutait la banquise mais il ne voyait rien, juste ce désert blanc masqué par les flocons et les bouts de glace emportés par le vent. Hyôga fit le tour de la maison à la recherche de traces de pas, mais mises à part les siennes qui commençaient déjà à disparaître, recouvertes par la neige qui tombait, il ne vit rien. Combien de temps s'était-il absenté ? Par où avait-elle bien pu disparaître ? Elle ne connaissait pas la région et risquait de mourir gelée ! Sa culpabilité grandissait de plus en plus, il ne voulait pas être responsable d'une autre mort, pas _encore _! Il en avait déjà beaucoup trop sur la conscience. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête de cette maudite femme ? N'avait-elle rien assimilé de sa mésaventure de la veille ?

Le vent glacial cinglait son corps, le mordant de toute part mais il n'en avait cure. Ses cheveux blonds claquant son visage, Hyôga décida de rebrousser chemin et de rentrer chez lui prendre son manteau ainsi que quelques affaires de survie pour repartir à la recherche de sa colocataire disparue. Les bras croisés devant lui, il luttait contre le froid. Pourtant habitué à gérer le stress, son angoisse commençait à lui peser et une boule de bile se coinça dans sa gorge.

Entrant avec hâte dans la maison, il se précipita vers l'arrière-cuisine, repoussant avec avidité au milieu de la pièce, le fauteuil en cuir rouge qui en gênait l'entrée, puis fouillant parmi les étagères chargées de provisions en tous genres, les renversant par la même occasion, il saisit un sac à dos en toile marron et y fourra couvertures, rations de survie, eau en bouteille. Puis se précipitant vers le poêle, il fit chauffer de l'eau chaude pour en remplir son thermos.

En attendant avec impatience que l'eau bouillît, Hyôga fut envahi par mille et une idées catastrophiques, s'imaginant trouver Shina en hypothermie recouverte d'une fine pellicule de glace ou encore grièvement blessée à la merci des ours polaires ou des renards argentés qui se jetteraient sans hésitation sur de la chair bien fraîche voire pire, morte dans la neige, glacée. Il la savait puissante et débrouillarde mais les lieux lui étaient inconnus, les températures ne dépassaient pas les moins quinze degrés Centigrades aujourd'hui et le vent donnait une impression de plus grand froid. Qu'Athéna lui vienne en aide ! Jamais, elle ne pourrait s'en sortir. Et puis, pour aller où ? Le seul village des environs se trouvait à une heure et demie de marche par temps clair. L'eau bouillante ainsi versée dans le thermos, Hyôga revêtit son manteau fourré, enfila sa capuche sur la tête et ouvrit en grand la porte de la salle de bain pour y prendre la trousse de secours avant de partir dans le froid polaire à la recherche de Shina.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, rebondissant sur le mur avant de revenir vers le jeune homme qui, devant le spectacle qui lui faisait face, s'était arrêté net.

Ouvrant en grand son unique œil d'un bleu translucide, il ne bougeait plus le moindre muscle, figé ; sa main ayant attrapée dans un ultime réflexe la poignée ronde de la porte de la salle de bain. Il resta là, immobile, telle une statue de marbre, comme si le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela ! La bouche entrouverte par la surprise, Hyôga ne pouvait détacher son regard de... Shina.

Cet instant fugace ne dura que quelques brèves secondes et pourtant...

Un brouillard de vapeur blanchâtre et brûlante envahissait la pièce, donnant une impression irréelle de flottement. Derrière cet écran vaporeux se devinait une silhouette fine et délicate mais pourtant indécise presque surnaturelle. L'écran cotonneux se délitait lentement, des volutes s'échappaient de la salle de bain surchauffée et le spectacle qui se révélait devant lui, lui coupa le souffle. Shina, ne se sachant pas observée, évoluait dans cet environnement sans se soucier d'être vue. Elle sortait visiblement de la douche, sa peau hâlée scintillait sous la faible luminosité qui s'échappait de la petite fenêtre de la salle de bain, une simple serviette autour de la taille masquant à la vue du Cygne la nudité de la belle Italienne.

Hyôga avala difficilement sa salive.

Durant cette poignée de secondes, le temps sembla se figer, gravant dans la mémoire du Russe, les quelques instants d'intimité de sa colocataire qui s'offrait à lui.

Ses cheveux de jade humides épousaient les courbes délicates de son cou pour caresser la naissance de ses épaules musclées mais graciles. Son regard accrocha les gouttes d'eau qui se posaient sur la peau soyeuse pour rouler lentement le long de l'épine dorsale de la jeune femme, avec une lenteur qui lui semblait toute calculée ; l'obligeant à suivre comme hypnotisé, leurs chutes vertigineuses sur le corps sculptural du chevalier d'argent. Oubliant les nombreuses ecchymoses virant légèrement sur le vert, les entailles mal cicatrisées à l'aspect inflammatoire, son attention fut capturée par une perle d'eau qui, sur la peau mate encore luisante d'humidité, glissait doucement, traçant un fin sillon humide sur une omoplate délicate, pour poursuivre sa chute enivrante vers la zone lombaire, zébrée d'un énorme hématome violacé, et disparaître sous la serviette molletonnée qui scindait ses reins en deux, se perdant dans les courbes mystérieuses mais pourtant si attractives de son anatomie divine.

Un petit sursaut brisant cet instant magique fit se mouvoir vers le haut les frêles épaules de la femme, soumise à l'inspection méticuleuse du Russe, soulignant par la même la finesse de la taille. Elle semblait si petite, si fragile !

Ce fut une réplique acerbe, en totale disharmonie avec le spectacle hallucinant qu'il voyait, qui le tira de son statisme éhonté et de son obnubilation :

« Eh bien vas-y ! Rentre, fait comme si je n'étais pas là ! »

Hyôga se ressaisit un peu, l'œil écarquillé par la surprise, fermant la bouche et avalant sa salive.

_Elle va bien ! Tant mieux !_

Comme dans un film au ralenti, il vit la silhouette gracieuse se mouvoir sur le côté et de longs doigts fins saisir un masque qui se trouvait sur une chaise, non loin. Par dessus une épaule dénudée, un regard d'acier balayé par quelques mèches vertes le dévisageait et semblait plongé en lui.

« J'espère au moins que la vue te plait ? », minauda-t-elle.

Hyôga comprit trop tard, qu'il était resté trop longtemps, là, à la contempler, planté debout dans l'encadrement de la porte en bois. D'un ton plus que glacial tentant de masquer le trouble qui l'habitait, le Russe s'excusa et referma la porte aussi vite qu'il l'avait ouverte, abandonnant sa colocataire bien à l'abri et en sécurité dans la pièce surchauffée.

_Dans la salle de bain !_

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de réagir comme çà ? Se cognant la tête contre le mur, son sac à dos s'échouant brutalement sur le sol, Hyôga passa ses mains sur son visage pour finir leur course dans sa chevelure en un geste de lassitude et d'énervement. Emprisonné dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas réfléchi, tout simplement, se laissant guider et assaillir par ses émotions. Sa raison l'avait déserté pour céder la place à l'inquiétude et à l'instinct.

_«_ _La colère et la peur sont mauvaises conseillères, Hyôga ! Tu dois faire abstraction de tous tes sentiments afin d'analyser les choses rapidement et judicieusement ! Le meilleur choix se présentera alors devant toi !_ _»_

« Oh, Camus. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne suis pas digne d'être un chevalier, se maudit-il. Encore une fois, je me suis laissé déborder par mes sentiments. Je n'arrive pas à prendre de recul ! Pardonnez-moi, maître ! »

Hyôga s'en voulait terriblement. Les lèvres serrées étroitement, son regard se posa alors sur l'armure d'argent qui se trouvait à côté de son coffre de bronze, juste devant lui. L'armure du Cobra resplendissait avec ses reflets violets, semblant le narguer, lui démontrant inexorablement à quel point, la faiblesse faisait partie de lui. Shina ne serait jamais partie sans elle ! Elle se trouvait sous ses yeux. Il se cogna à nouveau la tête dans le mur avec rage, amortie par sa capuche fourrée.

« Quel imbécile, je suis ! Mais quel imbécile ! », se gratifia-t-il sur un ton qui n'appelait aucune indulgence.

Vraiment, il faisait n'importe quoi. Où était donc parti son discernement, son calme, son objectivité ? Tout ce qui faisait qu'il avait encore le contrôle sur ses émotions ! Depuis qu'il avait croisé le chemin de Shina, le Russe n'était plus lui-même, s'inquiétant pour elle, la surveillant, oubliant les résolutions qu'il avait faites dans la maison du Verseau… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi en sa présence ? Pourquoi était-il si faible ? Il devait se reprendre et vite.

…

Shina se rhabillait rapidement, enfilant ses vêtements sur sa peau encore humide. Elle pestait toute seule, démêlant ses cheveux avec le peigne qu'elle avait trouvé dans le meuble, les arrachant à l'occasion. A cause de lui, elle avait replacé son masque trop rapidement sur son visage, s'accrochant par-là même à la plaie qui barrait sa joue et réactivant le saignement. Elle n'arrivait pas à la guérir, toujours enfermée sous l'acier qui épousait ses traits, cette satanée blessure. Après avoir désinfectée sa joue sans douceur et mit un pansement, la jeune femme replaça son masque en grimaçant.

Shina oscillait entre plusieurs sentiments : la colère, la déception et une touche de satisfaction. Les trois étant inexorablement distincts et étriqués. Ressentant ce panel d'émotions de façon précis et à la fois confus, le chevalier d'argent se pouvait définir son état d'esprit à cet instant.

La colère tout d'abord parce que le Russe était entré dans la salle de bain sans crier gare. Était-elle si insignifiante à ses yeux pour qu'il pénètre ainsi dans ce lieu privé ? Avait-il si peu de considération pour elle, au point d'oublier sa présence ? C'était pourtant bien lui qui l'avait traînée dans cet enfer blanc ! Elle ne lui avait rien demandé à cet esquimau congelé !

La déception aussi, car ce manque de considération à son sujet lui jetait en pleine figure cette indifférence qu'elle supportait de plus en plus mal. L'homme qu'elle avait découvert hier soir en plein milieu de la tempête, cet 'ange' - Shina ne pouvait expliquer cette impression - n'était finalement qu'une illusion éphémère. Une tromperie que son cerveau torturé s'était ingénié à créer, une illusion salvatrice qui lui avait permise de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Un ange ? Shina avait du mal à croire que c'était Hyôga qu'elle avait perçu comme tel. Lui, le disciple du Démon, l'homme au visage impassible et au regard qui vous glaçait au plus profond de votre être dès qu'il se posait sur vous. Dès qu'il daignait se poser sur vous !

Elle ferma les yeux un instant se remémorant ce sentiment de bien-être et de soulagement qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsque la voix grave et mélodieuse du Russe avait résonné dans sa tête, au moment où la tempête faisait rage autour d'elle et en elle. Il avait été une bouée de secours, en quelque sorte, dans ce dédale d'insécurité qui l'étreignait à cet instant fatidique. Un sourire sincère se dessina à l'abri du masque d'acier qui la couvrait. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais cette langue étrangère à l'accent sévère presque agressif s'était avérée être une chose - La chose - la plus réconfortante qu'elle ait entendue et ressentie.

Son poing se serra avec rage à la pensée que tout ceci n'était peut-être qu'illusoire, que ce nouveau visage que lui avait présenté le Russe n'était qu'un mensonge, si elle en jugeait par son irruption impromptue dans ce lieu privé.

Cependant, un autre sentiment contrastait et semblait prendre le dessus sur la colère et la déception : celui d'avoir entre-aperçu quelque chose de rare et d'unique. Un secret qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir et qui s'avérait être d'autant plus précieux : une rougeur sur les pommettes pâles de son hôte. Une expression de surprise totale sur son visage d'ordinaire si indéchiffrable qui l'avait désarmée quelque peu.

Elle avait remarqué dans toute son attitude qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la voir ainsi ou ici ? Elle ne savait pas. Le Cygne était une énigme à part entière pour le chevalier d'Ophiuchus qui avait trouvé en cette matinée, un nouveau terrain d'occupation et de préoccupation.

Hyôga, de part son expression _humaine_, venait de susciter la curiosité de la jeune femme, pour sa plus grande joie à elle et peut-être pour son plus grand malheur à lui. Voir de la vie, car oui il s'agissait bien de cela, se dégager de cet être fermé pouvait être assimilé à un miracle, une touche d'espoir. Cela avait été bref mais pendant une poignée de secondes, elle avait vu l'homme et non pas le chevalier.

La légère couleur carmine teintant son visage, l'œil au bleu si troublant brillant étrangement, la bouche fine, d'ordinaire si étroitement serrée, entrouverte dans une expression de pure surprise ; puis le regard gêné qui semblait la fuir, une tête à la blondeur intrigante qui se baissait et une voix mal assurée qui bredouillait des excuses rapides avant de mourir dans un bruit mat de porte qui clôturait toute poursuite. Tout cela, cette fragilité, cette humanité que, malgré lui, le Russe avait dévoilé, revêtait pour elle la plus grande des victoires.

Car ce qui l'avait mis aussi mal à l'aise, c'était bien _elle_. Shina. La femme la plus inaccessible du Sanctuaire. Celle qui représentait tout son contraire. Elle, qui par sa nudité accidentelle avait permis au mur de glace qui entourait son hôte de fondre l'espace d'un instant, pour révéler le plus beau des présents.

Un sourire de fierté scinda son visage en deux, témoignant de l'orgueil toujours grandissant qui naissait en elle. Finalement, monsieur glaçon n'était pas si insensible que cela, il pouvait ressentir des émotions, chose sur laquelle elle n'aurait jamais parié ! Même s'il la regardait toujours d'un air supérieur, comme si elle ne représentait rien, elle savait maintenant que sous cette apparente froideur se cachait un cœur, caché, glacé mais là !

La main sur la poignée de la porte, Shina hésitait et n'osait pas ouvrir ce morceau de bois qui la séparait de lui. Son attitude d'hier soir lui revenait à l'esprit pour sa plus grande honte... Quel piètre chevalier ! Se mettre dans un état pareil pour si peu ! Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Elle ne savait plus, juste que ce matin en se levant, elle se sentait plus légère.

Qu'allait-il penser d'elle maintenant ? Déjà, qu'il la méprisait. Elle avait fui et se fut lui, encore, qui l'avait sauvé de la folie, cette fois. Ses souvenirs étaient flous, incomplets. Elle savait juste que son regard glacé et le son de sa voix avaient été en quelque sorte ses points d'ancrage dans cette réalité qui s'était délitée soudainement sous elle.

Elle, Shina chevalier d'argent du Cobra, celle qui avait traqué sans relâche les 'chevaliers de bronze renégats' sous les ordres du Grand Pope. Elle, qui se targuait de ne jamais éprouver de peur. Elle avait fui comme un lâche.

La rage s'empara d'elle. Rage non plus tournée vers le Cygne mais contre elle. La honte de la chevalerie !

Sa main, aux doigts effilés, caressait la porte tandis qu'elle se perdait dans des pérégrinations douteuses. Laissant échapper un soupir de lassitude, son front se posa sur le panneau de bois qui la séparait du Russe. Quelle attitude devait-elle adopter avec lui ? Devait-elle s'offusquer pour son intrusion déplacée dans son intimité et montrer par la même occasion qu'elle n'était pas une faible femme ? Ou se taire aux vues de sa conduite grotesque et honteuse de la veille et se montrer conciliante ? Ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle ne ferait aucune excuse pour son comportement. Ce n'était pas son genre et elle n'allait sûrement pas commencer aujourd'hui.

Après moult hésitations, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître un chevalier du Cobra déterminé et conquérant. Cependant cette attitude décidée mourut lorsqu'elle vit, au même moment, le Cygne sortir de l'arrière-cuisine, dont l'entrée était étrangement dégagée. Repoussé au milieu de la pièce, l'imposant fauteuil rouge de Hyôga semblait avoir été précipitamment déplacé, la fourrure blanche qui habillait le foyer de la cheminée négligemment froissée au pied témoignait de ce fait pour le moins insolite.

Ils échangèrent un regard froid. Non pas froid. Celui qu'il lui avait lancé ressemblait à celui d'un étranger passant à côté d'un inconnu sans le voir. De l'indifférence ! Hyôga avait retrouvé son expression glaciale, celle qu'abhorrait le Cobra, et se dirigeait vers le poêle pour s'affairer en cuisine.

Le chevalier d'argent était déçue, a priori le Cygne s'en fichait royalement d'elle. Les quelques secondes d'humanité qui avaient transparu dans son regard avaient fondu comme neige au soleil. S'était-elle imaginée cette façade hier soir et tout à l'heure ?

A nouveau, la colère s'empara d'elle. Décidément, il avait le chic pour lui faire ressentir de l'aversion pour sa personne. Comment avait-elle pu s'imaginer un instant que le bronze avait changé ? Pour elle ? Grâce à elle ? Sachant désormais quelle conduite elle devait adopter face à l'esquimau ambulant, Shina ouvrit la bouche pour le sermonner sur son entrée indélicate de tout à l'heure et lui prouver par-là même toute sa rancœur mais elle fut stoppée net dans son envie de réprimande, par la voix sèche du Russe qui initia la conversation.

« Le temps s'est calmé un peu. »

Shina resta bouche bée et remercia le ciel, le fait qu'elle devait porter un masque. Le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, Hyôga continuait de parler sans la regarder. Elle suivit son regard et vit que la tempête s'était atténuée et que les lourds flocons tombaient doucement, ignorant les petites rafales glaciales.

« Nous pourrons sortir un peu plus tard. Je pense qu'un petit entraînement tout à l'heure, lorsque le vent aura cessé, nous fera le plus grand bien. »

Shina ne savait pas quoi répondre, devant le ton ferme de son hôte. Un entraînement ? Cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'attendait que cela.

…

Un silence ténu et pesant s'insinuait dans la pièce, formant une barrière invisible entre son invitée et lui. Le Russe, mal à l'aise, attendait une réponse de sa consœur qui ne disait rien, ni ne bougeait dans son dos.

Hyôga n'osait pas la regarder en face de peur de se trahir à nouveau. La vision de Shina, dans le plus simple appareil, le troublait bien plus que de raison. La simple évocation de ce souvenir provoqua une réaction insoupçonnée en lui : son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra dans sa poitrine, une chaleur indicible brûla dans l'instant au fond de ses entrailles pour envahir son être tout entier, un frisson délicieux déchira son échine et il ne put retenir ses paupières de se fermer, comme pour empêcher ce délicieux souvenir de disparaître. Il devait bien se l'avouer, Shina venait de réveiller un sentiment qu'il refusait de ressentir. Le désir.

Le désir de s'ouvrir à une autre personne.  
Le désir de partager.  
Le désir de recevoir.  
Le désir d'être un homme comme tout le monde.  
Le désir de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre.

Non ! Il devait se fermer à toutes émotions, quelles qu'elles soient. Plus de compassion, plus de sentiments ! Encore moins de l'envie ou de la tendresse ! Or, c'était ce flot déchirant que le jeune homme éprouvait vis-à-vis de son invitée, et ce, à son grand désarroi.

Malgré elle, la personnalité fragile et touchante que Shina avait dévoilée la veille, couplée à la beauté et à la pureté de son être, faisait du chevalier d'Ophiuchus l'objet de toutes les hantises du Cygne. Elle représentait tout ce qu'il voulait et tout ce qu'il s'était interdit. Il était un chevalier des glaces, un défenseur d'Athéna. Il avait fait la promesse à Camus de se fermer aux autres pour pouvoir s'approcher du septième sens afin de devenir un combattant et un protecteur digne de la déesse. Il ne _pouvait_ pas faire autrement. Il ne _voulait_ pas faire autrement. Il ne voulait _plus_ souffrir.

Doucement, hésitant mais sans le paraître, paré de son expression la plus neutre possible, le Cygne durcit ses traits et le regard plus assuré, il se retourna pour dévisager la jeune femme qui, les mains sur les hanches, esquissait un pas boitillant vers la cuisine.

« Un peu d'action, enfin ! Il était temps ! J'ai cru que j'allais devoir te tuer ou m'évader pour ça.

— Je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas prisonnière, répondit-il calmement.

— Humm ! », dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Hyôga souriait intérieurement. La Shina qu'il connaissait se trouvait bel et bien devant lui et bien que son caractère impossible lui pesait, il préférait nettement la voir ainsi plutôt que perdue comme la veille. Et puis surtout, cela lui facilitait grandement la tâche car il n'avait aucune difficulté à refouler ses sentiments lorsqu'elle se montrait si peu avenante. Il la remercia silencieusement d'être ce qu'elle était.

Après un repas pris chacun de leur côté, seuls comme d'habitude, et quelques heures d'un silence de mort, Hyôga conclut qu'ils pouvaient enfin sortir à l'extérieur sans risque.

* * *

Shina bouillonnait littéralement de l'intérieur.

_Liberté ! Enfin !,_ aurait-elle voulu crier. Un soulagement profond envahit tout son être lorsque d'une voix terne et sourde, son hôte avait donné le signal pour l'entraînement. Vengeance ! Bien que prisonnière de ce lieu immonde sans vie et impuissante, elle allait pouvoir laisser libre cours à toute sa puissance, à toute sa colère, à toute son énergie qui ne demandaient qu'une échappatoire. Prouver qu'elle n'était pas une mauviette, ni une pauvre femme comme elle l'avait laissé entrevoir.

Sautant sur ses pieds et oubliant la douleur sourde qui ne manquait de la rappeler à ses bons souvenirs, Shina n'avait pas mis longtemps à enfiler son armure tandis que Hyôga avait disparu dans l'arrière-cuisine. Une énergie nouvelle l'habitait. Elle allait lui montrer de quel bois elle se chauffait à ce jeune prétentieux de bronze. Un demi-sourire carnassier se profilait sous son masque.

Le pas de la porte franchi, le valeureux chevalier d'argent fut saisi d'effroi. Un froid terrible l'entourait et semblait vouloir prendre possession d'elle. L'air piquant pénétrait jusqu'au fond de ses poumons et lui coupa le souffle. Un instant, le souvenir qu'elle avait essayé d'effacer de sa mémoire lui sauta à la figure. Cet instant où elle avait perdu pied, où son esprit et son corps étaient alors deux entités bien distinctes.

Son regard d'acier accrocha alors la blondeur rassurante de son hôte qui refermait la porte derrière eux. Rasséréner, elle chassa ce souvenir douloureux d'un geste intérieur de la main.

Ne pouvant masquer le froid qui commençait à s'emparer d'elle, Shina se frotta vigoureusement les mains l'une contre l'autre pour s'apporter un peu de chaleur. Une sensation de malaise prit possession d'elle lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Hyôga ne portait qu'un simple tee-shirt bleu dont les manches étaient retroussées jusqu'aux épaules, un pantalon noir assez épais et surtout d'affreuses jambières de fourrures protégeant ses mollets et ses chevilles. Quelles horreurs !

Un souffle glacial traversa la banquise pour leur parvenir et un frisson naquit sur la peau halée de la jeune femme. Hyôga n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste, ni manifester la plus petite gêne. Quoique pour un saint de glace cela semblait légitime.

Sous le soleil pâle mais bienveillant qui jouait avec des nuages laiteux d'un blanc pur, perdus dans un ciel d'un bleu clair lumineux, deux silhouettes sortaient d'une maisonnette en bois et s'avançaient sur la banquise qui s'étendait devant eux jusqu'à l'infini.

Shina ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un regard dédaigneux sur l'homme qui se dressait devant elle, l'éclaboussant de son arrogance et de son aise évidente, face au mordant du froid et du vent qui soufflait en une légère brise. Malgré la couverture thermique non négligeable de son armure, elle serrait la mâchoire de toutes ses forces à s'en faire mal, pour enrailler tant bien que mal, le mouvement incontrôlable de ses dents qui s'ingéniaient à claquer ostensiblement. Prenant son courage à deux mains, ses poings crispés malgré elle contre ses cuisses, réprimant les frissons qui parcourraient son corps, Shina s'avança tétanisée dans la neige où ses pieds disparaissaient sous le manteau blanc, ne laissant apparaître que les lanières de cuir de ses chaussures qui entouraient ses mollets.

« Prêt à découvrir ce qu'est un entraînement digne du Sanctuaire ?, lança-t-elle avec défi, masquant par là-même toute sa gêne.

— Après toi ! »

Hyôga souriait intérieurement du ton qu'avait employé Shina ; entre moquerie et arrogance. Tout à fait elle. Cependant, son visage resta impassible tandis qu'il lui indiquait du bras, le chemin à prendre pour l'entraînement. N'étant pas habituée à combattre dans ces conditions extrêmes, Hyôga se contenta de l'emmener à quelques mètres seulement de la maison, au cas où…

Après plusieurs minutes de marche dans un silence troublant, durant lesquelles quelques regards ombrageux s'échangèrent, les deux chevaliers se retrouvèrent au milieu de la plaine sibérienne. La maison de Hyôga se dessinait au loin, petite mais rassurante. Autour d'eux, tout n'était que désert blanc, quelques glaciers se découpaient à l'horizon mais c'était à peu près tout. Sur cette étendue glacée, deux silhouettes se faisaient face, sur leurs gardes, statiques. Chacune guettant le moindre geste de l'autre avant d'attaquer. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles le froid commençait à engourdir les corps, surtout celui de Shina, pour finalement ralentir les réflexes, diminuer la vigilance.

Hyôga se tenait droit comme un i, immobile, les jambes légèrement écartées, les mains le long du corps. Une position qui était idéale tant pour la défense que pour l'attaque. La buée qui s'évaporait par sa bouche en un petit nuage diaphane témoignait de la température ambiante. Shina lui faisait face, légèrement repliée sur elle-même, les jambes écartées, les genoux fléchis, prête à bondir, les mains devant elle toutes griffes dehors, se balançant imperceptiblement d'une jambe sur l'autre, tant pour se réchauffer que pour tenir ses sens en éveil.

Tout en leur attitude n'était que différence. Deux écoles de combat qui se faisaient face, deux enseignements distincts. Deux personnalités opposées. La glace contre le feu, le calme contre l'activité, l'impassibilité face à la mobilité. Hyôga, chevalier de bronze du Cygne face à Shina, chevalier d'argent du Cobra.

« Prends garde !, prévint-elle subitement interrompant par là-même, le silence pesant qui embrassait la plaine désertique.

— Quand tu veux ! »

Un son rauque sortit de la gorge en feu de Shina, tandis qu'elle s'élança vers lui, lui assénant de violents coups de poing en direction du visage. D'abord facilement évités, Hyôga se contenta de légèrement déplacer le haut du corps, puis la vitesse des coups s'accéléra de plus en plus, obligeant le Cygne à reculer d'un pas, puis d'un deuxième. Un saut en arrière et toujours Shina qui gagnait du terrain, ses poings frôlant de plus en plus le visage du bronze, semblant être plus fort à chaque attaque et puis cette douleur à la mâchoire qui le fit s'écraser au sol.

Hyôga n'avait pu esquiver et force de constater que, malgré ses blessures, Shina avait beaucoup de force en elle. Il la savait puissante mais tout de même ! Le froid, la fatigue, ses blessures avaient certainement affaibli ses coups. Se gardant bien de montrer son étonnement, Hyôga se demandait bien comment un corps aussi petit pouvait receler autant de force.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Alors qu'est ce que ça fait ? »

Shina se tenait au dessus de lui, le dardant de toute sa hauteur. Le faible rayonnement lumineux du soleil projetait l'ombre de la jeune femme sur le sol immaculé. Il ne pouvait voir son visage, juste l'esquisse sombre d'une femme, les points posés sur ses hanches. Et même s'il l'avait pu, il n'aurait vu qu'un masque au visage vide d'expression. Se relevant doucement, une ébauche de sourire à peine perceptible aux lèvres, Hyôga s'essuya le coin de la bouche duquel un léger filet de sang s'écoulait.

« Shina, ce n'est qu'un entraînement !

— Ah, tu crois ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à prouver ?

— Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Mais rien. Chez moi, c'est comme ça qu'on s'entraîne mais si c'est trop difficile pour toi… Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire !

— Bien sûr que… non ! »

Il venait de bloquer son poing en se protégeant avec son avant-bras. Ils restèrent dans cette position de longues secondes, leurs regards vides d'expression s'accrochant, s'affrontant en un combat muet entre deux personnalités rudes et ne faisant aucune concession.

La voix calme et froide du Russe brisa cet échange :

« Tu es blessée !

— Foutaise ! », ricana-t-elle en se reculant soudainement, comme brûlée par cet homme de glace.

A nouveau, elle se jeta sur lui et par un simple mouvement de jambes, Hyôga l'évita pour lui faire face à nouveau, cette fois, le soleil lui faisait dos.

« BATS-TOI ! », hurla-t-elle tout en lui assénant à nouveau une série de coups de poing.

Hyôga encaissait les coups, les poings rencontrant non plus son visage mais son abdomen, ses bras et ses côtes. Il ne voulait pas se battre contre elle. Elle avait été gravement blessé et bien qu'elle s'en cachait, la douleur devait s'être réveillée. Ses coups bien que puissants devenaient à chaque fois moins précis, le frappant moins fort. Sa respiration semblait plus haletante et difficile. Elle devait avoir des côtes brisées, bien qu'elle soit de constitution solide et que son cosmos lui permette de se remettre de ses blessures plus rapidement qu'un simple mortel, elle n'était pas encore rétablie. Loin de là !

« Mais défends-Toi ! »

Reprenant son souffle, Shina grimaça derrière sa protection métallique sous les coups des douleurs lancinantes qui traversaient son corps de part en part. Serrant les dents pour oublier ce désagrément, elle s'immobilisa et planta son regard dans celui impassible du Cygne, cherchant une réponse à l'inaction de son partenaire de combat. Pourquoi ne ripostait-il pas ? Pourquoi cet entraînement juste à sens unique ? Pour l'heure, il n'y avait qu'elle à s'échiner sous les efforts et elle en avait plus qu'assez de cette mise en scène douteuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à la fin ?

« Hyôga ! C'est quoi ça ? Tout ce cirque ? », demanda-t-elle sèchement, en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux et peut-être y déceler une quelconque réponse.

En vain. Elle le dévisageait, faisant front, hautaine et conquérante comme lui, tout en désignant du bras les lieux en un geste vague.

« Tu m'as bien emmené ici pour un entraînement, alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Le déluge ?… Je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitter. Je connais mes limites, si c'est ça qui te gêne. »

Le froid commençait à s'emparer d'elle dès lors qu'elle cessait tous mouvements. Des frissons, qu'elle ne pouvait réprimer, coururent sur son corps tandis qu'elle l'observait toujours. Une brise légère fit voler leurs chevelures devant leurs visages, simultanément. Dans un silence religieux, les deux chevaliers s'observaient. Les poings de Shina se crispèrent tout à coup, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair.

_Tant pis pour lui ! _

« Comme tu voudras, après tout, si être un punching-ball te plait tant que ça ! »

Après quelques secondes, ayant pris un peu de distance, Shina se précipita sur lui, prit son élan et talons en avant plongea sur sa victime. Le Cygne d'un mouvement vif tourna sur lui-même, évitant son pied qui se dirigeait vers son abdomen. La puissance du coup avait été si violente que la glace avait volé en éclats sous l'impact et Hyôga dut protéger son visage avec ses avants bras ; cependant une légère éraflure atteignit son biceps droit.

Devant l'immobilisme de celui-ci, Shina continua à frapper encore et encore, déchargeant sa rage et sa colère sur cet homme que, décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais. Malgré la douleur de son corps meurtri par les coups jadis reçus par Borée, malgré cette rancœur au fond d'elle-même, le chevalier d'argent poursuivit avec acharnement le combat, ayant pour seul objectif : faire disparaître cet air supérieur qui figeait les traits de monsieur glaçon, comme elle aimait à l'appeler. Elle fulminait intérieurement de la lenteur de ses attaques. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais elle était loin, très loin de son niveau habituel et cette constatation ne faisait qu'empirer son état d'esprit déjà peu avenant.

Cet entraînement stérile dura trois heures. Heures pendant lesquelles, Hyôga ne répliqua pas, à aucun moment, encaissant et esquivant les coups, sans un mot, tout juste quelques grognements.

Les seules paroles, qu'il dénia enfin prononcer, fut lorsque le soleil eut atteint l'horizon à l'ouest et que le froid reprit le dessus sur les corps fatigués. Juste 'c'est fini, on reprendra demain', laissant une Shina stupéfaite, les yeux écarquillés sous sa protection d'acier, et de se retourner vers la maison d'un pas tranquille. Trop surprise pour réagir, Shina le regarda partir et, petit à petit, vit la silhouette longiligne du Russe diminuée, la laissant seule à l'arrière avec le sentiment amer dans la bouche d'être redevenue une élève face à son maître. Impuissante.

Elle le détestait. Comme, elle l'avait rarement fait. Elle le détestait car il ne ressentait rien. Il était mort. Un homme sans passion, sans goût pour quoique ce soit. Juste une carcasse vide qui était animée de vie mais dont le regard tendait à faire croire le contraire.

Elle en était sûre. L'homme, l'ange qu'elle avait vu hier, ne devait être qu'une chimère. Peut-être un restant de l'_homme_ qu'il était jadis, mais à présent, elle doutait d'un jour pouvoir le revoir. Dès qu'elle sera remise et prête à affronter Borée, elle partirait d'ici, loin de lui et de cet enfer. Ses poings se serrèrent de conviction avant qu'elle ne le suive à contrecœur vers cette cabane qu'elle abhorrait.

* * *

Les journées se succédèrent, les unes derrières les autres avec chaque fois, la même rengaine : ses articulations, ses muscles tout entier refusaient le moindre mouvement, s'ingéniant à lui tirer une grimace de douleur ; et comme d'habitude, Hyôga était déjà levé et parti faire elle ne savait pas quoi à l'extérieur. Jamais, elle ne l'entendait sortir de la maison, jamais aucun bruit, comme s'il était un fantôme.

Encore une journée morose qui s'annonçait pour les deux colocataires 'ennemis'. Comment qualifier leur relation autrement ? Ils n'étaient pas amis -loin s'en fallait- et ils n'essayaient pas de communiquer, non plus. Ils se supportaient dans un silence lourd et pesant, s'échangeant des regards vides de signification, l'un impavide, l'autre métallique, tous deux inexpressifs, s'épiant l'un l'autre comme tentant de déceler une faille, guettant le moindre geste équivoque. Deux êtres qui se fuyaient mais qui étaient irrémédiablement attirés par la froideur et le charisme de l'autre.

Perdues au milieu de l'entendue glacée et infinie qui se présentait à eux, bercées par des rafales de vent glacial qui battaient leurs chevelures en tout sens, deux silhouettes emmitouflées chaudement dans un manteau fourré pour l'une et dans une couverture polaire pour l'autre avançaient à bonne allure dans ce désert blanc, sous le regard pacifique de l'astre solaire qui, à son zénith, ne parvenait pas à apporter un peu de chaleur à ces êtres courageux.

Shina, perplexe, scrutait les alentours à la recherche d'un repère mais force de constater que si elle se retrouvait seule, jamais elle ne pourrait rentrer à la maison. Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, l'isba de Hyôga avait disparu au loin, mangée par la blancheur immaculée de la glace. A présent, il n'y avait que le vide sibérien et une falaise au rebord abrupt à quelques mètres d'eux qui s'ouvrait sur des kilomètres vers l'ouest. Ce fut donc résignée que Shina dut faire confiance au Russe et abandonner sa triste vie entre ses mains.

La communication inexistante entre les deux chevaliers, les regards fuyant, l'incompréhension de leur deux personnalités, tout cela grandissait de minutes en minutes, accentuant davantage l'état d'esprit déjà plus que sombre du chevalier d'argent. Shina pestait intérieurement. Sa rage la consumant de plus en plus, elle se retenait de lui sauter dessus pour le massacrer. Sans doute s'en était-il douté et l'avait-il perdu dans ce désert ? Une sorte de garantie ! Il avait eu raison car sinon…

Quand soudain n'y tenant plus, Shina lui lâcha :

« On va encore marcher longtemps comme cela ? »

Hyôga se retourna tranquillement et lui répondit d'une voix sans émotion aucune :

« On peut s'arrêter ici. Ça ne me pose pas de problème.

— Ici ou ailleurs… », maugréa-t-elle.

Ce fut donc sous un soleil radieux mais pâle et un amoncellement de nuages laiteux qui se profilait à l'horizon que les deux comparses commencèrent leur entraînement. Enfin pour Shina, car le bronze pour sa part continuait d'esquiver les coups sans jamais les lui rendre.

« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?, lui cria-t-elle en lui assénant une série de coup de poing et de coups de pied à une vitesse impressionnante… Tu parles d'un entraînement ! Je commence à en avoir plus que marre ! »

Elle s'était arrêtée net et avait baissé sa garde. Hyôga fixa du regard Shina pendant un long moment.

…

Le vent soufflait un peu plus fort, les frappant avec de minuscules morceaux de glace arrachés aux glaciers environnants et les cheveux blonds du Russe ainsi que la chevelure verte du chevalier du Cobra, ondulaient et dansaient sur leurs visages inexpressifs. Hyôga n'avait pas besoin de voir les traits de Shina pour savoir qu'elle était dans une furie sans limite et que plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Chaque particule de son être dégageait de la colère, serrant les poings de toutes ses forces, les jointures des phalanges étant blanches. Elle grinçait des dents.

Il comprenait aisément son comportement. Elle était si prévisible, en fait. Elle voulait se défouler, se venger - peut-être bien - de l'affront qu'elle avait subi face à lui, lorsqu'il l'avait 'vaincu' le soir de la tempête. Cependant, Hyôga sentait qu'une petite part de raison essayait de refouler l'état destructif dans lequel elle se trouvait. Mais cela semblait peine perdue et la colère de sa consœur ne faisait que croître. Shina était devenu incontrôlable. Encore.

« C'est tout ce que Camus t'a appris ? C'est Pathétique ! », cracha-t-elle.

Le Cygne ne bougea pas. Il ne dit rien non plus. Il se contenta de regarder Shina, arborant l'expression glaciale qu'il possédait toujours en toutes circonstances. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont elle avait prononcé le nom de Camus. Comme si elle le jugeait. Il n'aimait pas non plus, le cours que prenait cette discussion. Comment devait-il réagir… ?

…

Shina grogna et eut l'impression que le chevalier de bronze se moquait d'elle. Elle en avait assez de voir cette expression sans vie et froide que Hyôga portait toujours en sa présence.

Elle fit un pas en direction de son pair mais s'arrêta, l'étudiant, cherchant le meilleur moyen pour lui lancer son offensive et le blesser. Elle voulait l'attaquer, rabaisser cet esquimau arrogant et lui faire mal, mais si elle ne parvenait pas à le faire rapidement et sûrement, le Russe aurait le dessus facilement sur elle dans son état. Elle devrait donc ruser.

« Camus ! Le Démon !, siffla-t-elle. Que peut-on apprendre d'un chevalier comme lui ? Apparemment pas l'attaque, tu ne fais que te défendre ! Et encore ! »

L'œil de Hyôga se mit à briller tout à coup. Cette lueur vive attira l'attention du Saint d'Ophuchius.

_Tiens, tiens… Apparemment, je viens de toucher un point sensible. Alors comme cela, Hyôga tu n'aimes pas qu'on parle de ton maître ? Jusqu'où iras-tu, si je persiste un peu ? Çà serait amusant de voir ce qui se cache réellement derrière cette façade impassible que tu t'ingénies à me présenter._

Shina décida de continuer sur sa lancée. Elle voulait voir ce qu'il y avait derrière cette carapace de glace. Elle voulait lui faire mal pour qu'il réagisse, pour le déstabiliser. Elle souffrait bien, elle, ici, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

« Pourquoi ne m'attaques-tu pas ? Aurais-tu peur, Hyôga ?, demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de curiosité sadique dans la voix.

— Peur de quoi ?, dit-il d'une voix placide. De toi ?

— Oui. Tu n'es pas réputé pour ton courage, ni pour ta force… »

Shina n'était pas très fière de ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire et de dire. S'attaquer au faiblesse des autres étaient pourtant son domaine de prédilection normalement, un vrai sport même, mais une pointe de tristesse s'empara d'elle, tout à coup. Scrutant, l'œil d'un azur presque transparent de son vis-à-vis, elle se remémora l'instant où il avait plongé ce même œil dans les siens, un fameux soir de tempête. Un pincement au cœur, à peine perceptible, se fit sentir quand même. Elle chassa ce souvenir aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« Le chevalier du Cygne qui n'a gagné son armure que parce que son maître lui a ordonné une mission. Pff ! Tu parles, même pas capable de mériter ton armure de bronze ! Et en plus, tu as échoué, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Ton maître a dû vraiment être très déçu… Peut-être bien que non, en fait. Un Démon n'a aucun sentiment ! »

Sa voix s'était faite plus cruelle.

« Arrête ! », gronda froidement le blond qui avait l'iris plus vive, de seconde en seconde.

Elle avait vu juste. Cependant, Shina avait honte de parler ainsi d'un chevalier d'or, fût-ce de Camus. Montrer un quelconque manque de respect pour l'un des douze golds, c'était en faire de même pour Athéna ! Mais, la jeune femme ne savait plus quoi faire ! Son indifférence envers elle était une chose terrible, si peu habituée à ce genre d'attitude. Le Monstre des glaces, comme il était quelques fois surnommé, l'inquiétait. On ne pouvait pas être aussi silencieux, tout le temps ! Ni ne rien ressentir !

Shina s'avança vers Hyôga d'une démarche assurée et envoûtante. Elle savait qu'elle venait de prendre le dessus lors de cette petite joute verbale. Si elle persistait un peu, enfin le vrai visage du Russe apparaîtrait.

…

Le visage de Shina faisait face à celui de Hyôga, à peine quelques centimètres les séparaient. Les deux chevaliers s'observaient, le regard insensible du bronze plongeant dans les orbites vides et métalliques de l'argent, comme s'il pouvait voir à travers.

Mais où voulait-elle en venir ? Pourquoi s'en prenait-elle à son maître ? Comment osait-elle parler de lui ainsi ? Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit de piétiner ainsi sa mémoire. Qu'elle l'insulte si elle voulait, il n'en avait cure mais qu'elle cesse de l'insulter Lui !

Le Russe avala difficilement sa salive, tentant de garder l'esprit clair et de ne surtout pas se laisser envahir par la colère et la peine. Mais force de constater que la simple évocation de son mentor le mettait au supplice. Ses sentiments et ses émotions jouaient encore un rôle prépondérant dans sa façon de penser, à son grand désarroi.

La tête légèrement sur le côté, Shina semblait pouvoir lire ses pensées et bien malgré lui, il se trouvait captif de son regard absent et gris. Pourtant, il devait se ressaisir mais la sentir si près, le rendait mal à l'aise. Sa proximité le troublait bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Elle déblatérait toujours des insanités sur Camus, mots qu'il refusait d'entendre malgré l'écho de sa voix qui résonnait dans ses tympans. Une voix blessante aux paroles acérées qui retentissait dans son esprit, dans son cœur, qui envahissait son être, tendant à électrifier chaque fibre de son corps, pour venger les insultes qu'elle proférait, sans prendre garde, sur l'un des douze saints d'or.

« Je te le répète, arrête Shina, lui intima-t-il en espérant que sa voix ne trahissait pas son état d'esprit.

— Que j'arrête quoi ? De dire la vérité ? Sur le fait que ton maître était un Démon sans cœur ?

— Tais-toi, Shina ! Tu parles de chose qui ne te concerne pas et dont tu ignores la portée.

— Ah ! Tu te décides à dire plus que trois mots, aujourd'hui ? C'est trop d'honneur. »

L'ongle acéré de l'index de la jeune femme se posa sur sa joue. Un ricanement de gorge s'éleva de la femme qui se tenait face à lui, presque contre lui. Un frisson irraisonné parcourut son échine à ce contact. Mais pas de peur. Non... Mais, il ne savait pas de quoi, non plus... Elle était tel un prédateur qui s'amusait à jouer avec sa victime. Elle jubilait littéralement de le voir ainsi, résister à la colère sous-jacente qui commençait à l'étreindre. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il laissait trop transparaître sa frustration ?

Une pression plus accentuée et une goutte de sang perla à la surface de la peau blanche du jeune homme. Un éclat de voix moqueur s'échappa derrière le masque, cependant un visage de marbre tentait encore de lui faire face.

Son rire était cruel, un ricanement de hyène. Il n'en pouvait plus. C'en était trop.

« Cela suffit. »

…

Hyôga venait de saisir le poignet de la jeune femme en un geste vif, qui stoppa de suite son amusement et il l'éloigna de son visage, en la maintenant fermement.

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas.

— Mais justement… je vis au Sanctuaire, j'te signale ! Je sais beaucoup de chose sur Camus et…

— Tais-toi ! », ordonna-t-il sèchement.

A nouveau, cette étincelle de vie dans son regard. Shina jubilait malgré la main glacée qui enserrerait fortement son poignet et le froid douloureux qui envahissait lentement son avant-bras. Camus était vraiment un sujet tabou apparemment. Le provoquer, l'amener à la confrontation, le faire sortir de son stoïcisme. Voilà qui était un programme réjouissant. Et puis, quel meilleur moyen pour se venger de l'affront qu'il lui avait fait en se mêlant de Ses histoires ?

Quel meilleur moyen pour retrouver cette lumière qui brillait dans son regard ce fameux soir ? Cette preuve réconfortante que derrière son attitude frigide, la vie existait. Elle voulait revoir l'ange blond... L'ange blond. Son regard se perdit l'espace d'une seconde dans ce lac insondable qui luisait d'une colère sourde. Elle renifla intérieurement, se reprenant. Pourquoi cette vision de lui la hantait-elle à ce point ?

« Oh, maître vénéré, protégez-moi !, imita-t-elle méchamment. Quelle pitié ! Tu parles, Camus n'était qu'un traître…

— Assez ! », tonna la voix devenue sourde du placide Russe.

Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine à mesure que son étreinte se faisait plus appuyée sur son bras. Elle savait sa puissance pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre à Asguard. Elle avait volontairement nié que Hyôga méritait amplement son armure et son rang de chevalier. Elle savait que jamais, elle ne pourrait rivaliser avec lui ; plus maintenant qu'il avait mené ces grandes batailles au nom d'Athéna. Avant, cela aurait été un jeu d'enfant : un bronze contre un argent n'avait aucune chance, mais il était différent… maintenant.

Son souffle se fit moins assuré, l'air rechignant à pénétrer ses poumons. Pourtant, elle insista. Le voir s'animer, enfin, était jouissif et terrorisant à la fois.

« Oui, un traître ! Il savait que le Grand Pope était un imposteur et…

— Tais-toi !, gonda-t-il entre ses dents.

— Il savait que c'était le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, l'usurpateur…

— …

— Il a laissé Athéna se faire transpercer le cœur par une flèche d'or, cria-t-elle pour appuyer davantage ses propos… Le soutenir ton Camus… mais j'ai honte !, s'insurgea-t-elle en tentant de se délivrer de la poigne vigoureuse du chevalier du Cygne.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis !, dit-il d'une voix tranchante, resserrant toujours son étreinte sur l'avant bras du Cobra, la retenant contre son gré près de lui.

— J'ai honte qu'un chevalier d'or ait ainsi pu trahir notre déesse, lâcha-t-elle comme déçue. Et toi… tu… tu… tu le vénères comme un dieu ! »

Shina avait craché ses dernières paroles comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte suprême.

« Arrête. »

La voix de Hyôga se mit menaçante. Sa main se crispa encore plus autour du fin poignet du chevalier du Cobra qui tentait vainement d'étouffer un gémissement douloureux, alors qu'un froid de plus en plus important pénétrait la moindre fibre musculaire de son membre captif.

« Toi et ta suffisance… Argh...Tu me dégoûtes. Tu te crois supérieur parce que tu as été le disciple d'un chevalier d'or mais tu n'es qu'une honte, un monstre ! Un MONSTRE comme Camus ! LE DÉMON ! », hurla-t-elle dans un dernier sursaut vengeur.

Un froid terrible envahit son bras allant de ses doigts jusqu'à son épaule, lui arrachant un cri douloureux qu'elle ne put réprimer, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et ses genoux s'échouèrent dans la neige généreuse. Immobile, prisonnière de l'étreinte glaciaire du Russe, une grimace commença à déformer son visage et les larmes menacèrent de déborder de ses yeux. Pourtant, elle ne tenta pas une seconde de faire front avec son propre cosmos. Cette douleur, elle la méritait. Elle insultait un chevalier d'or, elle, qui avait aussi trahi sa déesse.

La peur l'envahissait tandis que ses yeux plongeaient dans le regard vide du Russe. Le bleu de son œil s'assombrit l'espace d'un instant, pour se faire plus aiguisé qu'une lame de rasoir. Malgré le fait qu'elle serrait les dents, refusant de montrer sa douleur, Shina ne put retenir un cri étouffé de s'échapper à nouveau de ses lèvres closes. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle venait de provoquer. Ce n'était pas l'ange blond qui la foudroyait du regard mais un véritable démon.

« Lâche ! », cracha-t-elle sans trop de conviction.

…

Le chevalier du Cygne ne réagissait plus, comme hors de son propre corps. Son regard plongé dans celui mat de son vis-à-vis, il ne voyait rien cependant. Il ne s'était pas aperçu, perdu dans ses pensées torturées, qu'il venait de saisir la jeune femme avec brutalité par le poignet, qu'il glaçait son bras avec son cosmos, qu'il l'avait faite plier à ses pieds, qu'elle geignait d'un grondement sourd mais qu'elle continuait à lui parler.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi disait-elle de telles horreurs ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Elle le provoquait, cherchait la confrontation comme à son habitude. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre ses intentions. Pourquoi tant de haine envers lui ? Il voulait l'épargner. Ce n'était pas par manque de déférence envers elle qu'il refusait de combattre. Mais elle était blessée ! Même étant un chevalier puissant et résistant, l'effondrement de sa maison, les coups reçus par Borée l'avaient presque tuée, et tout ce sang dans sa salle de bain témoignait bien d'une blessure et son dos meurtri par les coups ! Non, elle n'était pas encore apte pour un combat. Bien sûr, Shina ne le voyait pas sous cet angle mais Hyôga ne voulait pas être responsable d'une nouvelle blessure. Déjà qu'elle lui en voulait d'être intervenu au Sanctuaire.

Non, Camus n'était pas un traître ! Le mauvais Saga, l'assassin du Pope lui avait menti ! Ils étaient amis ! Milo le lui avait _dit_. Camus était l'homme le plus droit et le plus intègre de tous les chevaliers d'or. Tout le monde le respectait ! Milo le lui avait _dit_. Bien sûr que si Camus avait su, jamais il n'aurait laissé Athéna risquer sa vie ! Jamais, il n'aurait été contre la volonté de sa déesse. Il n'avait fait qu'obéir au Grand Pope. Il n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres.

Un Monstre ? Mais non ! Non ! Non ! Non !... Camus était un homme secret, renfermé, craint de par son pouvoir glaciaire. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on l'appelait le magicien de l'eau et de la glace ! Camus était quelqu'un de _bien_, il était juste incompris. Elle ne le connaissait pas comme Milo ou lui ! Un cœur bon et généreux battait dans sa poitrine. Il se protégeait de ses sentiments jusqu'à en avoir perdu la clé mais il n'était pas cet homme odieux et vil qu'elle décrivait. Il était le maître des glaces, celui qui devait s'oublier pour être un digne défenseur. NON ! Non ! Non !

Son sang battait fort dans ses tempes, bouillonnant de colère et d'incompréhension. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Un geignement à peine audible atteignit ses oreilles, le sortant de ses pensées confuses et douloureuses. Reprenant ses esprits, l'œil vide du Russe se posa sur un masque d'acier au regard entouré d'arabesques, des mèches couleur émeraude balayant la surface lisse de ce visage artificiel qui semblait le dévisager. Le supplier ?

Saisi par la scène qu'il découvrait incrédule, il relâcha son étreinte comprenant ce qu'il faisait, mais lorsque le mot « Démon » résonna à nouveau à ses oreilles et qu'une gifle heurta son visage avec force et fracas, il lui fut impossible de retenir la violence qui l'habitait à cet instant.

« AAARRRGGGHHH ! »

Cette voix ! Non, ce cri douloureux ! _Shina !_

Le russe réalisa qu'elle s'était relevée et jetée sur lui. Et que le poids mort l'assaillant n'était autre que le corps de Shina qui venait de s'effondrer, suite à un violent coup de poing asséner, sans aucune retenue, dans l'estomac de la jeune femme. Il ne put rien faire d'autre que l'accompagner dans sa chute, la retenant comme il pouvait par la taille, lui offrant par la même, l'appui de son épaule pour soutenir sa tête qui se fit lourde.

« Non, Shina… Je suis désolé… »

Agenouillé avec elle dans la neige, il la saisit doucement par les épaules pour ne pas la brusquer puis la sentant bouger, l'aida à se redresser. Sa tête dodelinait encore de droite à gauche mais il sut que son regard, abrité sous la façade de métal, avait accroché le sien :

« Shina… Shina, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Je ne voulais pas… »

Après quelques secondes de battement, le chevalier d'argent reprit rapidement ses esprits, ainsi que sa verve habituelle. D'un mouvement brusque, elle le repoussa violemment, atterrissant lourdement sur les fesses, sa main gauche plaquée sous la partie inférieure de son armure, massant le creux épigastrique qui avait réceptionné le poing du Russe.

« Pas mal pour quelqu'un qui ne fait que se défendre !, dit-elle le souffle court, une pointe d'humour qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais entendue, malgré une voix trahissant sa douleur.

— Shina, je m'excuse. Je... je n'aurai pas dû.

— Les excuses sont pour les faibles, Hyôga. »

Le Cygne, toujours affalé sur les genoux, la dévisagea l'espace d'un instant, ne comprenant pas son attitude, ni le ton doux mais sérieux qui frappait à présent ses tympans. Où était passée la langue de vipère (1) qui se trouvait devant lui, il y avait à peine quelques minutes ?

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Ce que je veux, c'est m'entraîner pour reprendre des forces et quitter cet endroit maudit… Si tu as la moindre considération pour le chevalier que je suis…

— Mais…

— Bats-toi contre moi.

— Tu es blessée, ce n'est pas raisonnable !

— Bats-toi contre moi... d'égal à égal. C'est tout ce que je te demande ! Peut-être pas un combat à pleine puissance mais... »

Shina s'était relevée avec fébrilité et avait pris une position défensive. Son visage impavide lui faisait face. L'éclat du soleil à cet instant, lui donna l'impression qu'elle lui souriait.

Hyôga accepta le duel, avec un plaisir qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Quelque chose semblait différent entre eux. Comme si maintenant, un lien invisible les liait. Ils venaient de partager un moment rare, où chacun d'eux avait livré un peu de sa personne, abaissant une barrière qui leur était devenue trop pesante. Ils n'étaient plus 'ennemis'. Enfin.

_**A suivre…

* * *

**_

_(1) Oh, le mauvais jeu de mot ! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher._

_La suite dans un mois environ... Enfin pour ceux que ça intéresse._

_Une ch'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en penser ? A votr' bon_ _cœur m'sieur, 'dame ! _

_A bientôt._


	7. Lorsque les coeurs se révèlent partie I

Auteur : Niacy, et oui !

Titre : Rédemption.

Disclaimer : Les personnages inspirés de cette fic sont issus de l'imagination ô combien fertile et prolifique de ce cher Masami Kurumada ! Je vais tenter une approche pour me les approprier mais c'est pas gagné^^ !

Résumé : Comment retrouver goût à la vie alors que l'on a perdu la personne que l'on aimait le plus ? Suivez l'histoire _parallèle_ de Milo et Hyôga, deux chevaliers blessés au cœur qui luttent pour retrouver le chemin de la paix et peut-être de l'amour...

* * *

_Nouveau chapitre et cette fois, j'ai essayé de ne pas le faire trop long. Raté ! Nouveau record avec 20 500 mots et pourtant, j'ai coupé - sacrilège ! - mais je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas laisser un chapitre à 26 000 mots ; déjà que le précédent dépassait les 18 000. _

_Je ne veux pas vous effrayer, ni vous donner une indigestion mais j'ai cru comprendre que cela ne vous dérangeait pas trop, alors... _

_Voilà ! Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre VII qui j'espère vous plaira._

_**Merci**__ à Seiiruika, Ariesnomu, Tàri, Hyoga dC, Millnium d'argent et Ikky007 pour leurs encouragements chaleureux. Un petit clin d'œil à Ariesnomu pour son coup de pouce pour Mù ( perso que je ne maîtrise pas ). _

_Bonne lecture à vous... _

_Biz, Niacy^^._

_Après leur mise au point pour le moins radicale, Hyôga et Shina continuent de s'apprivoiser et à vivre ensemble. Mais bon, ce n'est jamais de tout repos entre eux._

_Milo, lui, affronte son confrère : le doux et mystérieux Mù, et vient lui demander de l'aide. Mais bien entendu, là non plus, rien n'est facile, ni gratuit.

* * *

_

**Chapitre VII : « Lorsque les cœurs se révèlent... » (1ère partie)**

« Il y a dans le cœur humain une génération perpétuelle de passions, en sorte que la ruine de l'une est presque toujours l'établissement d'une autre. »

Duc de La Rochefoucauld. _Maximes.

* * *

_

Depuis ce petit accrochage, l'atmosphère était un peu plus détendue entre les deux chevaliers d'Athéna, ce n'était pas non plus les discussions à bâtons rompus autour du feu de cheminée mais un semblant de paix régnait dans la maison de bois, le soir venu. Il n'y avait plus ces lourds silences si pesants, ni ces non-dit qui martelaient leurs esprits. Les journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient aux rythmes des entraînements quotidiens, du lever du soleil à la tombée de la nuit, dans une quiétude qui ravissait ces deux êtres solitaires.

Malgré le froid, le vent, tel un véritable chevalier des glaces, Shina ne lâchait rien, recherchant sans cesse à dépasser ses limites, forçant l'admiration du Cygne qui, devant un tel acharnement et un tel travail, ne pouvait que louer de la combativité avec laquelle le chevalier du Cobra prenait en main sa convalescence. Malgré les douleurs qui l'handicapaient, jamais elle ne se plaignait, en demandant toujours plus et bientôt, du moins était-ce son souhait, elle aurait totalement récupéré.

Shina souriait derrière son masque. Elle avait retrouvé une certaine estime d'elle-même, cette fierté qui faisait d'elle un combattant acharné et redoutable, qui n'avait peur de rien, ni de personne. Il y avait peu de temps encore, son esprit était embrumé par la colère, la frustration et la vengeance. Cet état d'esprit négatif ne la représentait pas et l'avait affaibli bien plus que son corps lui-même.

Depuis que Hyôga avait accepté de combattre contre elle l'autre jour, un poids s'était envolé de ses épaules. C'était comme s'il avait accepté le chevalier qu'elle était ; qu'il reconnaissait sa valeur. Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle en avait besoin, son opinion lui importait peu - en fait, rien ne comptait plus que sa propre perception d'elle-même - cependant, dans un coin enfoui de son cerveau, elle ne pouvait nier que son regard sur elle revêtait une importance capitale, une sorte de reconnaissance. Pourquoi donc ? Alors là, elle serait bien en mal de le dire !

Bien sûr, Hyôga était toujours aussi impassible et dédaigneux dans sa façon d'être, comme il l'avait toujours été depuis qu'elle le côtoyait quotidiennement mais elle y était habituée à présent. Il resterait toujours un être froid et mystérieux, se livrant peu, toujours dans ses bouquins le soir venu, mais cette attitude distante n'était pas portée particulièrement contre elle. Shina l'avait enfin compris. Le chevalier du Cygne était comme cela, un point c'est tout. Et d'une certaine manière, cela lui plaisait. Une force tranquille, un calme serein, une constance rassurante... le tout se reflétant dans cet œil unique, insondable, noyé sous des mèches d'un blond si parfait qui lui rappelait la couleur et la lumière du soleil de Grèce : celui qui la berçait le matin, la tyrannisait l'après-midi et la réconfortait le soir avant de l'abandonner quelques heures.

Son corps aussi allait mieux, les douleurs s'estompaient peu à peu avec les courbatures qui allaient de paire. Le froid était toujours aussi difficile à supporter et il lui fallait lutter pour résister à l'envie de rester au pied du feu alors que les températures atteignaient à peine les moins quinze degrés centigrades - et dire qu'ils étaient en été ! - mais étrangement ce même froid endormait ses douleurs et les entraînements devenaient de plus en plus aisés. Sa puissance et sa rapidité revenaient un peu plus chaque jour, et Hyôga qui n'était pas un très bon combattant au corps à corps - comme quoi, elle n'avait pas menti sur ses capacités d'attaque, il fallait l'avouer - progressait lui aussi, conférant par-là même un intérêt supplémentaire à l'entraînement.

D'une pirouette, elle évita la jambe puissante du slave qui s'évertuait à la faucher et atterrit en un claquement sec de talon sur la glace, les bras tendus à l'horizontale pour conserver son équilibre sur cette patinoire géante. Un sourire amusé se glissa sous son masque d'acier tandis qu'elle ajustait un coup de coude bien senti dans les côtes de son partenaire. Par réflexe, le Russe esquiva habilement l'attaque, bloqua le bras tendu de son adversaire et plaqua son dos armuré contre son torse.

Shina tourna la tête, vexée de s'être laissée avoir de la sorte, et fixa son opposant droit dans les yeux. Leurs corps fatigués s'appuyaient l'un sur l'autre en une courte pause salvatrice, contact intensifié à chaque respiration ample des deux chevaliers qui ne se quittaient pas du regard. Leurs visages étaient près l'un de l'autre, à peine quelques centimètres les séparaient. Shina se tendit et ne put empêcher ses yeux de se fermer lorsqu'un souffle frais effleura son masque pour glisser jusque dans son cou, entraînant une déferlante de frissons le long de son échine.

« Le combat est fini », résonna sourdement la voix froide et posée de Hyôga.

Un rictus moqueur naquit sur le visage caché de la jeune femme.

_En es-tu si sûr, Hyôga ?_

D'un coup de hanche rapide, se saisissant également du bras dénudé du Russe qui la maintenait, Shina se pencha vers l'avant et le propulsa vers le sol gelé. Celui-ci, bien que s'y étant attendu, ne put se réceptionner et tomba comme une pierre.

Maintenant une pression verticale sur le bras du Cygne, la pointe acérée du talon de chevalier d'argent s'enfonça quelque peu dans les abdominaux de son adversaire démuni, marquant par là-même sa victoire.

« Oui, maintenant, le combat est terminé, Hyôga. »

Elle accentua la pression sur son corps pour empêcher toute tentative d'esquive russe. Un hochement de tête la renseigna sur l'abandon de celui-ci. Shina jubilait. Bien que loin de ses aptitudes ordinaires en ce qui concernait le combat au corps à corps, elle n'en était pas moins vaillante et puissante en ce domaine qu'elle privilégiait plus que tout lors d'un combat.

Pourtant, celle-ci perdit toute contenance et resta un bref instant interdite. Ses yeux scrutaient avec avidité, curiosité et surprise chaque centimètre carré du visage du Russe qui se relevait promptement. Ne venait-il pas de sourire ? Là, juste à l'instant ? Interloquée, Shina ne pouvait détacher son regard de cet homme. Elle n'aurait pu le jurer mais pourtant...

Elle le regarda évoluer tranquillement et attrapa machinalement la couverture polaire qu'il lui tendait. Ses traits n'esquissaient pas la moindre trace d'expression quelconque. Toujours ce faciès de marbre d'où rien ne transparaissait. Elle avait du rêver.

Le soleil se couchait déjà derrière les glaciers, colorant la neige d'or, de rouge et de violet. La magnificence du paysage lui coupait le souffle. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Hyôga aimait cet endroit, la tranquillité qui d'abord l'avait effrayée, l'apaisait à présent ; les couchers de soleil n'expliquant pas tout.

Shina frissonnait sous la couverture qui l'enveloppait. Dès lors qu'elle cessait tout effort, la sueur qui la recouvrait devenait une pellicule glacée qui se figeait pour l'emprisonner dans un écrin rigide, lui brûlant la peau. Ses doigts effilés crochetèrent la mince protection de tissu qui l'entourait pour ramener chaque pan un peu plus vers elle.

Hyôga ouvrait la marche, abrité sous son manteau fourré qu'il venait négligemment de poser sur ses épaules. Shina commençait à regretter son entêtement ridicule pour montrer sa bravoure au Russe. Il y avait de cela plusieurs jours, elle avait refusé l'offre qu'il lui avait faite, arguant qu'elle était tout à fait capable d'endurer les températures extérieures et que cet inconvénient mineur n'aurait pas raison d'elle. Non, mais quelle imbécile ! Elle était en Sibérie, par Athéna ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Heureusement qu'elle avait accepté de porter ces affreuses jambières de fourrure, sinon elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait encore marcher.

La fraîcheur s'accentuait de seconde en seconde mais ne semblait pas le gêner outre mesure. La démarche souple et vive malgré la neige qui lui arrivait à mi-mollet, la force tranquille et la sérénité qui se dégageaient de sa personne faisaient de Hyôga un chevalier des glaces dans toute sa splendeur. Shina ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ce Monsieur Glaçon comme elle le surnommait - pour elle-même gentiment - pour sa prestance, sa patience et son calme. Le haïssant tout d'abord, le respect avait fini par avoir le dessus dans le flot de sentiment qui envahissait son esprit.

Ne quittant pas des yeux la blondeur de ses cheveux, le chevalier du Serpentaire suivait son hôte avec attention car bien qu'elle soit ici depuis un certain temps, les lieux gigantesques lui étaient toujours inconnus et elle était bien incapable de se repérer dans ce désert glacé. Les sites d'entraînements variaient en fonction de la météo, surtout du vent et de son orientation. Tous différents mais pour la 'touriste' qu'elle était, ils se ressemblaient tous. Aujourd'hui, le vent venait du nord, drainant avec lui l'air glacial du pôle, s'insinuant sous les vêtements trempés par la sueur. Leur terrain d'exercice se trouvait à cinq kilomètres de la maison de Hyôga car abrité par un mur de glace éternelle de plusieurs mètres de haut.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin et enfin, au loin, la petite maison de Hyôga se dessinait, prenant simplement l'allure d'un point noir à l'horizon mais elle était synonyme de chaleur, élément qui ressemblait plus à la jeune femme. Le regard porté sur cet objectif salutaire, Shina filait, courait presque pour retrouver cette cabane propice au repos et ce faisant, elle ne vit pas l'obstacle qui lui barrait la route.

Hyôga avait stoppé net et ce fut surprise qu'elle buta contre lui. Elle réalisa que ce qui empêchait sa progression vers la chaleur était le bras tendu à l'horizontale du Russe qui lui intimait ainsi sa volonté de cesser leur avancée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que…?

— Chut ! », la coupa-t-il.

Hyôga avait l'index posé sur ses lèvres comme pour s'assurer qu'elle comprenait le besoin de silence qu'il demandait. Shina ne chercha pas plus de renseignement.

Son visage était plus tendu que d'habitude, ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant sachant qu'il montrait rarement ses émotions. Fronçant des sourcils, elle tendit l'oreille pour comprendre ce qui avait attiré son attention mais elle n'entendait que le rugissement sourd du vent autour d'eux. Hyôga s'accroupit d'un geste vif, aussitôt imité par une Shina de plus en plus perplexe.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Le chevalier du Cygne lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide par-dessus son épaule et s'avança prudemment en direction du rebord de la falaise qui se situait à une dizaine de mètres. A contrecœur, Shina l'imita, après un regard interrogateur que malheureusement le Russe ne put voir derrière son masque.

A trois mètres du précipice, Hyôga s'allongea dans la poudreuse et se glissa doucement jusqu'au bord. Après un regard glacé qui lui ordonnait presque de le suivre, Shina obtempéra, non sans jurer intérieurement contre l'esquimau rampant. Maintenant tant bien que mal la fourrure sur ses épaules, le chevalier d'argent se vautra dans la neige qui lui arrivait à mi-épaules et, à la force des coudes, s'échina à retrouver le Russe. Suivant la chevelure blonde de Hyôga qui dépassait à peine de la neige environnante, elle se posta à sa gauche et coude contre coude, ils s'immobilisèrent dans un bel ensemble.

Immobiles comme des statues de glace, les deux chevaliers n'esquissaient pas le moindre geste. Du moins, Shina s'y évertuait-elle le plus possible, en luttant contre les spasmes de ses muscles frigorifiés. Prêtant une oreille attentive à son environnement, elle parvint à discerner un bruit étrange parmi ceux alentour, un son non-identifié qui parvenait d'un peu plus bas. Hyôga se risqua à jeter un petit coup d'œil vers le contrebas de la falaise puis, tournant la tête vers elle, l'incita à en faire de même.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être à l'origine de ce bruit sourd et lourd ? La tête penchée sur le côté, elle se concentra davantage. C'était quelque chose qui retombait sur le sol... Était-ce des grognements ? Des voix ? Difficile de juger avec le sifflement du vent qui jouait avec les arêtes tranchantes de glace de la falaise. L'expression du visage de Hyôga avait retrouvé son impassibilité ordinaire mais était-ce parce qu'il n'y avait rien de grave ou bien parce qu'il savait ce qu'il y avait en bas ? L'excitation et l'angoisse se mêlaient tour à tour dans son esprit. Peut-être allaient-ils devoir combattre ? Shina adorait cela mais bizarrement, cette idée lui semblait déplacer dans cette plaine sibérienne désertique, comme une envie de ne pas troubler la quiétude environnante.

Hésitante de prime abord, Shina avança sa tête du précipice et, comme happée par le vide, recula instinctivement. Hyôga regardait droit devant, son visage caché derrière son bandage masquant son expression. Il attendait sans doute qu'elle lui donne son avis sur la situation. Les mains sur le bord comme pour s'assurer une prise sécurisante, le chevalier du Cobra s'avança de nouveau, le corps tendu, les muscles pétrifiés par le froid et le stress.

Ce fut le cœur battant à tout rompre, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte que Shina se figea devant la scène qui se jouait à plusieurs mètres en contrebas.

« Mais… mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? Hyôga… »

Jamais, elle n'avait vu pareil spectacle. N'osant détourner la tête, du coin de l'œil, son regard se posa sur le profil passif de son hôte. Puis machinalement, elle s'avança un peu plus du rebord pour mieux en apprécier la vue.

Shina voulait rire. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais son cœur se gonflait d'une joie soudaine et souveraine. Un large sourire se dessinait déjà largement sur ses lèvres mais elle devait se retenir. Se retenir ? Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait la voir. Et puis si tel était le cas, la seule personne près d'elle était Hyôga et étrangement cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela. Enfin, plus maintenant !

Shina porta son attention sur le spectacle qui s'offrait devant elle. Elle en avait entendu parler mais jamais dans son esprit, l'idée ne l'avait effleurée qu'un jour, elle aurait pu en voir pour de vrai.

Tout en bas de la falaise de glace, plus de trente mètres sous eux, une petite famille d'ours polaire se promenait nonchalamment sur la banquise. Une énorme bête d'au moins huit cent kilos - autant qu'elle puisse en juger de par son ignorance quant à ce sujet - avançait d'une force tranquille vers le nord. Son pelage aux longs poils blancs virant un peu sur le jaune se fondait avec les congères environnantes. Il était suivi par une autre bête deux fois plus petite, la femelle probablement, qui grognait sur une petite boule de poil blanche comme la neige. Seuls leurs petits yeux bruns et leurs truffes noires au vent tranchaient avec la surface immaculée de la banquise. Leurs grognements semblaient être une douce mélodie aux oreilles de la jeune femme qui ne voulait pas rater une miette de ce spectacle inattendu.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment un lieu aussi vide et froid pouvait abriter la vie ? Comment se faisait-il que pareille merveille puisse exister ici, dans ce désert blanc ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Jamais spectacle ne lui avait donné autant d'émotion et de bonheur gratuit. Était-ce parce que seules la solitude et la tristesse avaient habité son esprit et son cœur ces derniers temps qu'elle s'émerveillait ainsi ou bien était-ce simplement la beauté sauvage et éclatante de cette scène surnaturelle, pour elle vivant en recluse sur une île désertique et aride, qui réchauffait son cœur ? Avant d'être prisonnière de cette prison de glace, Shina se demandait si l'émotion l'aurait emportée à ce point. Il lui semblait pourtant que rien avant ne l'ait jamais ému. Aurait-elle perdu son cœur de glace ? Un soupir amusé s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle et son cœur de glace, elle pouvait bien parler de Hyôga !

« C'est très rare d'assister à un tel spectacle. D'ordinaire, ils sont plus au nord à une vingtaine de kilomètres d'ici mais le manque de nourriture a dû les faire migrer. »

Shina se retourna doucement vers celui qui venait de parler, sans toutefois quitter des yeux ces animaux majestueux. La voix qu'elle entendait était bien celle de Hyôga mais le ton employé était différent de d'habitude. Où était-donc cette pointe d'arrogance si familière à son oreille ? C'était bien le chevalier du Cygne qui parlait mais elle avait l'impression qu'il ne s'agissait pas du même homme avec lequel elle vivait depuis plusieurs jours. Non, la personne qui était à ses côtés parlait à mots couverts avec une douceur dans la voix qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Une voix chaude et apaisante, empreinte d'humanité si l'on pouvait dire.

De plus en plus intriguée par son hôte mystérieux, elle oublia les objets de sa fascination quelques instants pour regarder plus attentivement son voisin, essayant de percer cet homme nouveau.

La tête enfoncée dans son cou comme pour se protéger du vent, Hyôga regardait droit devant les animaux qui marchaient sereinement vers l'horizon qui se teintait déjà des couleurs sombres de la nuit naissante. Plissant des yeux comme pour y déceler une quelconque expression, Shina scrutait le visage impavide de son confrère. Mais masqué par sa chevelure, battue par le vent, et son bandage, elle ne pouvait voir l'expression du Cygne. Pourtant, elle aurait parié tout ce qu'elle avait sur le fait, qu'à cet instant précis, Hyôga n'avait plus son masque de froideur tant son attitude était détendue et semblait dégager la paix intérieure.

« Tu vois l'ours en tête, deux fois plus gros que les autres, il s'agit de Volia. »

Hypnotisée par le blond, la jeune femme obéit naturellement au doigt tendu qui lui indiquait la direction de son attention et posa son regard sur ledit ours.

« Je le connais depuis mon enfance. Il était en quelque sorte un de mes compagnons d'entraînement. Je me suis souvent exercé sur lui à tester mes attaques glaciaires... Je l'ai martyrisé, je ne sais pas combien de fois, et pourtant, il revenait toujours. »

Shina sourit devant le ton doux et nostalgique qui s'échappait de la voix veloutée du slave. Elle était ravie, en fait. C'était l'ange blond qui lui parlait et non pas le glacial Chevalier du Cygne. Se pouvait-il qu'il la considérait un peu plus que comme une simple présence encombrante à ses côtés ?

« Il ne venait pas souvent vers nous, mais dès qu'il avait le malheur de trop s'approcher, Camus m'ordonnait d'aller le combattre.

— Mais c'est horrible d'utiliser cette pauvre bête. Elle ne vous avait rien fait, s'offusqua-t-elle étrangement ; elle, si peu concernée par autre chose qu'elle-même d'ordinaire. Il faut être vraiment sans cœur p…

— Non, pas du tout, la coupa-t-il rapidement mais calmement. Je le croyais aussi au début mais en fait... Camus voulait le protéger des villageois qui l'auraient chassé sans relâche pour avoir sa fourrure et sa viande ; en le faisant fuir, il le sauvait… D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui lui a donné son nom : ça signifie Liberté ou Volonté en russe. Il n'était pas ce démon, ce monstre de glace sans cœur que tout le monde pensait qu'il était. Non, Camus aimait les hommes, les animaux et la nature. Malgré son air distant et glacial, il était bel et bien un vrai protecteur de l'humanité, un grand chevalier d'or. »

Shina baissa la tête un instant devant la voix empreinte de fierté et d'estime que Hyôga éprouvait pour son maître et surtout face à son regard perturbant droit et décidé qui semblait la défier de dire le contraire. Elle s'en voulait des propos infâmes et orduriers qu'elle avait tenus sur ce chevalier qu'en fait, elle ne connaissait pas du tout. Toutes ces paroles blessantes, ces médisances n'avaient été que pures spéculations, des on-dit outrageants et infondés ; convaincue que tout n'était que vérité, sans jamais penser, ne serait-ce une seule seconde, que cela pouvait être tout le contraire. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait, d'abord ?

Pourtant Hyôga ne lui en avait tenu aucune rancune apparente, jamais le sujet n'avait été évoqué entre eux. Après 'l'incident', ils étaient retournés dans leur routine plus ou moins silencieuse, faisant table rase des mots durs qu'elle lui avait crachés à la figure, oubliant les jours précédents de tension extrême qui s'étaient joués entre eux.

Shina releva la tête et de peur de croiser à nouveau son regard, son regard d'acier se porta vers les trois mammifères. Telle une douce mélodie, elle se laissa porter par les chuchotis doux et apaisants du jeune homme qui lui parlait en grec avec une pointe d'accent russe qu'elle ne se lassait pas d'entendre. Il fallait souligner que rares avaient été les discussions dépassant plus de deux phrases avec son hôte, alors la jeune femme appréciait cet échange, pour le peu, inhabituel. Il continua à lui raconter la vie de Volia, ses habitudes, sa vie de famille. Un tel respect transparaissait dans sa voix ! Un instant, on aurait pu croire qu'il lui parlait d'un ami.

Alors que les animaux s'éloignaient doucement, Hyôga la tira de sa rêverie en lui tapotant l'épaule droite. Surprise et peu habituée à ce qu'il initie un contact physique avec elle en dehors des entraînements, elle tourna la tête vivement, lâchant un hoquet de surprise. Hyôga avait déjà reculé et se tenait debout, le regard posé sur la maisonnette. Le chevalier des glaces avait repris le dessus sur l'ange. A contrecœur, Shina quitta son point de vue sur la petite famille et le rejoignit.

Le froid était terrible, leurs vêtements étaient trempés par la neige et les températures descendaient trop rapidement au goût de la jeune femme qui serrait la couverture humide contre ses flancs. Ce fut avec satisfaction qu'enfin, ils franchirent le seuil de la maison pour s'abriter des flocons qui s'abattaient à nouveau paresseusement sur la plaine déserte.

Tapant des pieds sur le sol pour se défaire de la glace qui agrippait ses chaussures et ses mollets, Shina n'avait de cesse de se frotter les bras pour réactiver la circulation sanguine de ses membres engourdis. D'une flambée de cosmos, son armure la quitta pour se reformer près de l'urne sacrée du Cygne. Hyôga avait posé son manteau sur la patère et avait déjà disparu derrière la porte en bois à côté de la cheminée, désespérément vide de flammes.

Elle se retrouva seule dans cette pièce, où l'obscurité prenait plus d'importance de seconde en seconde. Le silence s'invitait et Shina n'aimait pas cette sensation qu'elle ressentait : l'isolement. Hyôga était parti dans l'autre pièce et elle n'aimait pas cela. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Pas après avoir été témoin de ce cadeau qui lui avait été offert : celui d'avoir vu la Vie. Oui, la vie dans cette contrée désolée, mais surtout, la vie dans sa voix. De lui-même, il s'était montré_ '_humain'. A cette évocation, un léger sourire se redessina sur son faciès masqué. Elle avait été touchée par cette facette, elle avait entendu l'ange blond. Et elle s'était sentie vivante. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment mais cette preuve de considération envers elle l'avait vraiment touchée. Hyôga était...

« Tiens, prends ça ! »

Elle sursauta. La voix froide mais calme dudit Hyôga résonna à ses tympans, brisant par là-même le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle se retourna et se retrouva pratiquement nez à nez avec lui. Malgré cette proximité, seuls sa chevelure claire et l'éclat intense de son unique œil lui furent visibles. Tout le reste de son visage était masqué par les ombres de la nuit. Juste un reflet d'or et une pépite étincelante.

Nouveau sourire un peu bêta de la jeune femme, soudainement intimidée par son voisin.

« Tu auras plus chaud. »

Elle sentit sur ses avant-bras dénudés, le moelleux d'un tissu chaud qui chatouillait sa peau glacée. Elle baissa les yeux, se détachant ainsi de son hypnotisme et prit le tas de vêtements qu'il lui tendait. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de Hyôga par inadvertance. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Une douce chaleur envahissait ses joues, lui donnant furieusement chaud tout à coup. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle ne se contrôlait plus lorsqu'il se montrait si prévenant, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Ni à lui, ni à elle. Elle devait se reprendre et vite ! Pour qui la prendrait-il ?

« Il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes malade. Tu es trempée.

— A qui la faute ?, grogna-t-elle pour la forme, satisfaite de ne pas entendre le son de sa voix trahir son émotion.

— La mienne, j'en conviens. »

Surprise par cette réponse, Shina releva la tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Entre ombre et lumière, son regard inquisiteur accrocha une mèche de cheveux blonde qui caressait l'arrondi de sa joue gauche. Un clignement de paupière révéla le bleu pur et pénétrant de son œil et elle ne put réprimer cette phrase qui éclata dans sa tête telle une révélation divine :_ Par Athéna, il est d'une beauté remarquable_.

Encore plus troublée que précédemment, elle esquissa un pas en arrière, pour se donner une certaine contenance. Hyôga, lui, n'avait pas cillé une seconde. Il se tenait le dos droit, fier et la fixait dans les yeux, comme à son habitude. Il venait de reconnaître un tort, lui, le fabuleux Chevalier des glaces, et pourtant son visage n'exprimait toujours aucune émotion, pas même l'esquisse de la plus petite gêne quant à cet aveu. Non, il était semblable à lui-même. Il aurait annoncé que le repas était prêt, qu'il n'aurait pas eu une autre attitude.

Il était vraiment passé maître dans l'art de masquer ses émotions. Longtemps, elle l'avait cru sans cœur mais à présent qu'elle l'avait côtoyé de plus près, elle savait qu'il n'en était rien. Oh, non !

Un mouvement fugitif devant elle et déjà la silhouette du Russe disparaissait dans les ténèbres. Ce fut sa voix, sur sa gauche, qui lui indiqua sa direction : la cheminée et sa douce chaleur...

« Normalement, je me contente de les approcher doucement sans me vautrer dans la neige mais…

— De quoi ? », papillonna-t-elle des paupières derrière son masque, incrédule. Shina s'était figée, n'étant pas certaine d'avoir bien saisi le sens de cette phrase. Hyôga s'interrompit sous l'éclat de voix surpris de la jeune femme. « Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ce que tu viens de dire, Hyôga ?

— Ma phrase était parfaitement claire, alors je pense que...

— Ne pense PAS !, ordonna-t-elle. Oh, non ! Ne pense plus du tout, même ! Je t'en serai gré ! »

Shina n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

_Alors comme cela, 'normalement', tu te contentes d'approcher les ours, tout simplement ! Mais pour qui tu me prends ? Comme si j'étais incapable d'en faire autant ? Non mais c'est pas croyable ! Quel manque de considération !_ _Je suis Chevalier, par Athéna ! Et un Chevalier d'argent qui plus est ! Non, mais de quel droit se permet-il de me juger ?_

La colère s'insinuait en elle, bouillonnante et vibrante, prête à éclater comme au premier jour. Elle le croyait différent… Elle pensait qu'il avait changé, qu'il la considérait comme son égal - même si elle lui était supérieure hiérarchiquement parlant - mais non, toujours cet air supérieur, cette condescendance envers elle ! Cela la rendait malade. Elle le détestait. Les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée, la jeune femme tentait tant bien que mal de se contrôler, pour ne pas lui sauter au cou, pour ne pas l'étrangler pour de bon, cet esquimau présomptueux.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait_ encore_ dit pour la vexer ? Hyôga avait cru un moment que la Shina coléreuse et aigrie du début avait disparu pour laisser place à quelqu'un d'assez sympathique pour un Chevalier d'argent mais force de constater qu'il n'en était rien. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? Il n'avait rien dit ou rien fait de mal qui puisse la mettre dans un état pareil, et pourtant il pouvait sentir la rancœur émaner de la jeune femme.

Dans les ténèbres de la pièce malgré la fenêtre près de son lit qui apportait un peu de clarté, il distinguait sa silhouette sombre qui se découpait du reste de la pièce. Il devinait son corps tendu, ses muscles bandés prêt à surgir de l'ombre pour fondre sur lui. Aussi sûrement que s'il l'avait eue sous les yeux en pleine lumière, il voyait, derrière les quelques mèches vertes plaquées sur son masque d'acier, son regard noir qui le transperçait. Comment devait-il réagir afin de ne pas envenimer la situation ? Il n'en savait strictement rien, tout était toujours mal interprété. Quoi qu'il fasse, il aurait tort.

« Shina ?

— Oh, lâche-moi ! »

Hyôga fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, surpris par l'intonation agacée de la voix de sa colocataire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Encore_, aurait-il voulu rajouter.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda-t-elle plus fort, une pointe moqueuse en sus. Non, mais je rêve ! J'aurais tout entendu ! »

Elle s'était avancée vers lui, faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol en bois avec rage et, à quelques centimètres de son visage, s'immobilisa pour planter son regard d'acier dans celui impassible du Russe.

« Monsieur-je-suis-meilleur-que-tout-le-monde-et-je-me-charge-de-vous-le-faire-comprendre !

— …

— Mais pour qui te prends-tu, Hyôga, hein ? De quel_ droit_... te permets-tu d'émettre un quelconque jugement sur _moi_ ?, s'emporta-t-elle en le poussant violemment au niveau des épaules.

— Un jugement ? »

Le jeune homme était perdu et ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi.

« Oui, parfaitement ! Un jugement ! Tu me regardes de ton air supérieur comme si j'étais une moins que rien mais je suis CHEVALIER !... Un Chevalier d'argent même ! Et toi, toi, tu n'es qu'un Chevalier de bronze ! »

Elle le repoussa à nouveau, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses chairs, l'obligeant à faire un pas en arrière pour se stabiliser.

« Alors cesse tout de suite de penser à ma place !, ordonna-t-elle froidement. De quel droit... ? Non, mais de quel droit... ?

— Shina, rep... »

Elle ne lui laissa pas la moindre possibilité de répliquer.

« De quel droit es-tu intervenu au Sanctuaire ? »

Sa voix venait de monter d'une octave, sèche et empreinte d'une colère qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Il l'avait compris, la moindre parole de sa part et elle ne répondait plus de rien. Alors, Hyôga obéit et écouta calmement les remarques acerbes de la jeune femme, les intégra pour les analyser à mesure qu'elle crachait son venin.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé à ce que je sache. »

Elle commençait à crier à présent, le repoussant toujours plus énergiquement.

« ...

— De quel droit m'as-tu kidnappé pour m'emprisonner ici ? » Elle rugissait littéralement, enfonçant toujours ses ongles acérés dans les muscles de ses épaules, plus fort à chaque réplique. Elle était en colère et c'était un euphémisme. « De quel droit as-tu jugé mes capacités d'approcher ou non des ours, hein ?

— ...

— Non, mais _tu_ te prends pour qui ? Tu _me_ prends pour qui ?

— Je…

— Tais-toi ! », cracha-t-elle. Elle s'était immobilisée face à lui, son index martelait seul, à présent, sa poitrine. « Je ne veux pas t'entendre !... Hyôga, je ne suis pas une de ces midinettes qui a peur de son ombre, ni une fille qui a besoin qu'on se porte à son secours ! Je suis un Chevalier ! Tu comprends ? Un Chevalier, tout comme toi. Alors tes pensées aussi pures soient-elles, tu te les gardes ! »

Le regard rivé sur la bouche immobile du masque qu'arborait Shina, Hyôga ne lui donna pas le plaisir de répliquer. Une confrontation, encore. Que cherchait-elle ?

Toujours face à lui, elle posa les poings sur ses hanches, en signe de supériorité peut-être, il ne savait pas. Cependant, cette position le fit reculer d'un pas, comme mû par l'instinct de survie. Elle le menaçait ouvertement. Il devait réfléchir très vite à une façon de désamorcer l'humeur massacrante de sa collègue, sinon il ne pouvait prédire ce qui se passerait. Mais surtout ne pas lui montrer le trouble qui l'habitait. Comme le disait Camus, la moindre brèche dans sa carapace de glace et l'ennemi s'y infiltrait immédiatement. Et l'ennemi, en l'occurrence, c'était Shina. Et nul doute, qu'elle saurait trouver la faille et l'exploiter.

« Tu fuis, Cygnus ? »

_Merde !_ Imperceptiblement, Hyôga se redressa, toujours le regard rivé au sien, il serra les mâchoires et s'efforça de lui présenter un visage de marbre, imperméable à la moindre émotion qui l'envahissait. Un bloc froid, mort et une voix neutre et posée.

« Shina, tu te méprends à mon sujet.

— Ah oui ? J'aimerai bien voir ça, Cygnus. »

Il n'aimait pas la façon dont elle prononçait son titre. Une pointe de moquerie, comme si elle se jouait de lui. Il n'aimait pas cela du tout mais il devait passer outre et faire fi de ses répliques quelles qu'elles soient !

« Je suis intervenu au Sanctuaire, comme je l'aurais fait avec n'importe lequel de mes amis…

— On n'est _pas_ ami !... Et je doute même que tu en aies. »

_Je n'aurais pas dû utiliser ce mot, frère d'armes aurait mieux convenu_.

Ne prenant pas gré de cette remarque, le Russe poursuivit froidement sans se démonter : « On a combattu ensemble... pour sauver Athéna. D'une certaine façon, nous avons remis nos vies dans les mains de l'autre. Nous sommes, comme tu le dis, des Chevaliers ; et des Chevaliers qui se respectent les uns les autres. Venir en aide à ceux qui en ont besoin fait partie de nos attributions.

— Je n'avais PAS besoin de toi. Jamais ! »

Ne voulant pas remettre de l'huile sur le feu, Hyôga ignora sa réponse. De toute façon, elle trouverait toujours quelque chose à lui redire pour son intervention au Sanctuaire. Elle ne le lui pardonnait pas ; il l'avait bien compris.

« Et je ne t'ai pas kidnappé, non plus. Tu es libre et tu le sais ! Une femme comme toi ne se laisse pas emprisonner. Admet-le !

— Je… »

Elle avait levé la main pour le gifler mais il la stoppa dans son élan. Hyôga, pressentant le coup, s'était saisi de son poignet.

« Cette situation, moi non plus, je ne l'ai pas choisie mais il faut en prendre notre partie. Quant à la famille d'ours polaire, si nous ne nous sommes pas approchés, ce n'est pas à cause de toi… Je ne remets pas en cause tes qualités de Chevalier, bien que tu en doutes. La femelle ne te connaît pas, tout simplement. Les ours polaires sont connus pour être les plus grands prédateurs terrestres. Leurs réactions sont imprévisibles surtout quand la vie de leur petit est en jeu. Volia et elle auraient pu nous faire passer un sale quart d'heure malgré nos aptitudes au combat. »

Il avait fait mouche. Il vit les muscles de son cou saillir, comme si elle serrait les mâchoires. Mais la connaissant, la partie n'était pas finie. S'il ne la tenait pas en respect rapidement, la situation pourrait encore dégénérer. Et il ne voulait pas à avoir à courir derrière elle en pleine nuit dans la plaine déserte. Une fois suffisait amplement.

A son grand regret, il avait vu juste car, sans se démonter, le Chevalier d'argent retenta de le gifler, avec sa main gauche cette fois-ci ; malheureusement pour elle, son attaque perfide fut également maîtrisée par la poigne solide du Russe.

Il la tenait en sa possession, à présent. Il y avait toujours eu une relation de force entre-eux, depuis le premier jour. Ils n'avaient su communiquer que de cette manière, à qui aurait le pouvoir sur l'autre mais la question n'était pas là. Hyôga se fichait éperdument d'avoir de l'ascendant sur elle. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était la paix, rien d'autre. Qu'on le laisse tranquille avec ses doutes, sa culpabilité et ses remords. Mais avec elle, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Jamais, elle ne lâchait quoi que ce soit, toujours sur la défensive, tout le temps sur le qui-vive. N'avait-elle confiance en rien, ni en personne, si ce n'était en Athéna ?

Plongeant droit son regard dans les orbes d'acier qui lui faisaient face, Hyôga s'interrogeait de plus en plus sur celle qui partageait sa vie depuis plusieurs jours à présent. Pourquoi tant de rage et de haine envers les autres ? Envers lui ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la conduire à de telles extrémités ? Mais à ses questions, le Cygne savait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, en tout cas pas dans un avenir proche, il en était certain. Trop d'animosité entre eux, trop de rivalité peut-être, trop d'incompréhension.

La sentant se débattre pour échapper à son contrôle, Hyôga resserra quelque peu sa prise sur elle, et d'un mouvement souple, écarta ses poings qui se dressaient entre eux et rapprocha leurs corps, doucement, la forçant à faire un pas vers lui. Plus près, encore plus près, trop près peut-être. Oui, beaucoup trop près, assurément.

A présent, à peine quelques centimètres les séparaient. A chaque respiration, il pouvait sentir sa poitrine frôler son torse, juste une sensation très légère mais déjà beaucoup trop intime. Trop intime pour lui qui voulait rejeter son côté humain, ses émotions. Comment se contrôler alors qu'elle se trouvait si proche de lui ?

Elle ne bronchait pas, ni ne tentait de s'éloigner. Tout juste, une légère tentative d'échappatoire, un soubresaut dans ses avant-bras, rien de bien défini. Et toujours ses orbes gris et sans vie qui le fixaient sans détour, qui le dévisageaient, qui l'hypnotisaient. Et toujours cette question qui le hantait de plus en plus à chaque minute : mais que pouvait bien cacher ce masque ? Qui s'abritait derrière ce faux-semblant ?

Ses mains glissèrent lentement sur les fins poignets pour assurer une meilleure prise. Un mouvement doux, presque caressant, et ses doigts trouvèrent leur place au milieu de ses paumes de main, empêchant par là-même tout mouvement de poignet qui lui donnerait l'impulsion de se débattre.

Son souffle se fit plus court, le sien également et il dut déglutir pour calmer le rythme trop rapide que son cœur commençait à prendre. Un emballement étrange pour l'insensible bronze qui luttait intérieurement pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la chaleur que ce simple contact engendrait chez lui. Une envie accrue d'accentuer le mouvement, un besoin presque douloureux de la sentir plus près de lui. Hyôga n'aimait pas ça, cette sensation, ce... désir. Car c'était bien ce qu'il ressentait, là, immédiatement. Une brûlure dans ses entrailles qui se propageait à tout son corps.

Et toujours ce silence entre eux, cette tension qui les quittait trop rarement.

« Lâche-moi, Cygnus. »

Ce n'était pas un ordre, ni une requête. Pas une once d'amabilité, ni d'animosité. Sa voix était ferme mais pas autoritaire. Alors, Hyôga n'écouta pas. Il ne voulait pas.

Au contraire, son étreinte se fit plus appuyée. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de la femme qu'il tenait sous son joug, dans ses bras. Presque dans ses bras. D'un mouvement fluide, il avança vers elle, se rapprocha davantage qu'il ne l'était déjà et passa ses bras prisonniers derrière son dos, collant tout son corps contre le sien, sa poitrine s'écrasant contre son torse.

Toujours leur regard rivé l'un à l'autre...  
Et toujours ce silence lourd et pesant entre eux...  
Encore cette tension, difficile à définir, qui les liait...  
Et encore le désir troublant qui ébranlait tout son être...

Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, la proximité le rendait mal à l'aise et pourtant c'était bien lui qui l'avait initié, ce contact. Une intimité imposée de force... Malgré lui, contre sa volonté, son corps bougea. Son visage s'approcha du sien, impénétrable. Son nez se perdit dans sa chevelure humide et sa bouche glissa jusqu'à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

« Shina, je ne suis pas ton ennemi et je ne l'ai jamais été. »

Elle l'écoutait, immobile. Pas la moindre réponse, pas la plus petite réplique cinglante, ni un léger soubresaut. Rien. L'avait-elle entendu ? Il resta ainsi deux peut-être trois secondes avant de briser cette proximité.

Ses mains relâchèrent ses poignets, presque à regret. Son corps se détacha du sien, si brûlant. Il ne put soutenir son regard qu'il devinait noir et coléreux derrière ce masque d'indifférence. Après quelques pas en arrière, il se retourna et fixa la porte de la salle de bain.

« Je suis désolé si mon attitude t'a d'une quelconque façon blessée. Ce n'était pas mon intention… Et sache, que je ne considère pas le fait de s'excuser comme une faiblesse. Il faut beaucoup de courage pour reconnaître ses erreurs et les assumer. Tout le monde ne peut pas s'en enorgueillir… »

Et le Russe disparut derrière la porte en bois qui se referma silencieusement derrière lui, laissant une Shina désappointée, médusée et silencieuse.

_« Je ne suis pas ton ennemi et je ne l'ai jamais été. »_

Cette phrase anodine tournait en boucle dans sa tête, tandis que ses yeux fixaient la porte en bois qui venait de se refermer devant elle. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas son ennemi, elle le savait.

Shina ne pouvait plus esquisser le moindre geste, tant la surprise lui avait scié les jambes. Ce n'était pas tant cette phrase qui la perturbait mais la façon dont il la lui avait dite. Tout doucement à l'oreille, presque... tendrement. Un frisson irrépressible parcourut son échine pour s'arrêter dans ses reins provoquant un plaisir délicieux et douloureux dans son ventre. Un souffle doux, une voix rauque qui lui avait murmuré ces mots presque... sensuellement.

Et Shina restait là, debout, immobile au centre de la pièce. Son esprit à des lieues de là, perdu elle ne savait où. La seule chose dont elle avait encore conscience était son corps qui se sentait ridiculement vide et froid. Pas froid parce que la température de la pièce n'était pas très élevée mais froid parce que les bras de Hyôga ne l'entouraient plus. Et vide, parce que tout simplement personne ne l'avait jamais touchée à ce point.

Lui, l'homme de glace si indifférent ; lui, qui n'offrait que trop rarement une trace d'humanité, l'avait prise dans ses bras. Bon d'accord, il l'empêchait de le gifler, mais après ? Pourquoi ce rapprochement ? Il aurait pu se contenter de simplement lui dire ces mots ou faire bien autre chose. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle revoyait son œil briller comme rarement elle l'avait vu. D'ordinaire, il n'y avait rien dans son orbe translucide, juste un froid mur de glace saisissant et perturbant mais pas là. Non, il y avait eu autre chose. Était-il perturbé ? Par ce qu'elle avait dit ? Par elle ?

Shina se secoua la tête mentalement à cette idée saugrenue. Elle fabulait complètement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait ressentir pour elle ? Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait ressentir tout court ?

Ce questionnement eut le don de lui faire reprendre ses esprits et de la recadrer dans la réalité. Elle devait oublier cette sensation étrange qui la parcourait et se recentrer.

_« Je ne suis pas ton ennemi et je ne l'ai jamais été. »_

A y réfléchir un peu plus, c'était vrai qu'elle avait agi avec lui comme elle l'aurait fait avec un ennemi, justement. A cet instant, des brides de combat à Asguard ou au Sanctuaire de Poséidon lui revinrent en mémoire. Comment avait-elle pu oublier que tous avaient combattu au péril de leur vie pour sauver Athéna qui endurait mille tourments lors de sa lutte acharnée contre le dieu des Océans ? Comme elle, Hyôga avait offert sa vie pour que l'un de ses compagnons d'armes arrive vivant au palais pour sauver Athéna. A plusieurs reprises, le Chevalier du Cygne avait oublié sa propre vie au nom de sa déesse. Ils avaient lutté ensemble.

Non, bien sûr qu'il n'était pas son ennemi. Ne l'avait-il pas sauvé des mains de Borée ? Ne l'avait-il pas soigné et protégé dans sa propre maison ? Ne l'avait-il pas aidé à se remettre de ses blessures et entraîné ? Oui, oui et encore oui. Malgré son attitude rigide et fermée, qui n'avait rien d'outrageant comme elle aimait à le penser, il l'avait supportée, elle et sa mauvaise humeur. Il lui avait même montré un petit peu de son être intérieur en la personne de l'ange blond ; peut-être malgré lui, bien évidemment. Quoique ? Cet après-midi, il avait volontairement parlé de son passé, de sa vie ici avec Volia, avec son maître. Elle sourit à demi. Non, en fait, il s'était montré beaucoup plus humain et chaleureux qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

La honte venait de tomber sur ses épaules. Le poids de la culpabilité se fit si lourd tout à coup qu'elle dut s'asseoir sur le lit.

A présent, le bruit de la douche se faisait entendre dans l'autre pièce.

Alors pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? Était-ce un excès d'orgueil parce que le bronze qu'il était avait réussi à sublimer son cosmos pour atteindre la puissance d'un Chevalier d'or ? Était-ce de la jalousie parce qu'à présent quoi qu'elle fasse, il serait toujours plus puissant qu'elle ne le serait jamais ? Comment avait-elle pu être assez puérile pour agir de la sorte ? Elle n'était pas mieux que Borée finalement !

Shina se mordit la lèvre inférieure à sang. Si elle en avait été capable, des larmes auraient probablement coulé le long de ses joues. Chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps, son cœur était trop sec pour cela. Elle venait d'en prendre conscience à l'instant. De quel droit s'était-elle permise de le juger lui et son maître ? Toute cette rage qu'elle lui vouait, en fait, c'était contre elle qu'elle aurait dû la diriger ! Elle venait de lui faire exactement ce qu'elle lui reprochait.

Hyôga avait raison lorsqu'il parlait des excuses. Elle le savait. Pourtant, jamais elle n'en avait donné, à personne, pas même à Athéna alors qu'elle combattait pour sa perte lorsqu'elle était à la solde du Grand Pope.

« Jamais, je n'ai… à Athéna… »

Shina balbutiait ces mots à haute voix, prenant à peine conscience que non, effectivement, elle n'avait _jamais_ présenté ses regrets à sa déesse pour ses actes passés. Elle avait combattu, oui. Elle avait voulu mourir pour elle, oui. Mais jamais, elle ne s'était excusée. Pas un mot, alors qu'elle l'aurait tuée de ses propres mains à l'époque si Seiya...

Ses poings se serrèrent avec rage, les jointures de ses phalanges en devinrent blanches. Quel piètre Chevalier, elle était !

Sa tête, trop lourde, retomba entre ses mains. Comme c'était difficile de faire face à ses erreurs et douloureux. Ses longs doigts se perdirent dans sa chevelure de jade, tandis qu'un petit gémissement franchissait la barrière serrée que formaient ses lèvres.

Après quelques instants, recroquevillée sur elle-même, son regard se posa sur le tas de vêtements que Hyôga lui avait donné et qui gisait sur le sol, là où elle les avait fait tomber pour s'en prendre au Russe. Doucement, la jeune femme fit quelques pas, se baissa pour les prendre dans ses bras, comme si ces bouts de tissu pouvaient lui apporter un peu de réconfort. S'asseyant à nouveau sur le lit, elle passa sa main dessus pour les caresser comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal apeuré. Mais c'était elle qui était apeurée, presque terrifiée même.

L'eau coulait toujours dans la salle de bain. Hyôga. Son hôte si mystérieux et fascinant. Elle devait lui parler. Sa rédemption lui viendrait des excuses qu'elle ferait à ceux qu'elle avait blessés : Hyôga tout d'abord, puis Athéna, cela allait de soi. Pour les autres... il serait bien assez tôt. Il ne fallait rien précipiter, non plus !

Résignée, Shina retira ses vêtements humides qui lui collaient à la peau. Un frisson glacé la parcourut tout entière. Elle avait froid. La jeune femme se saisit des habits trop grands que le Cygne lui avait prêtés. Tandis qu'elle enfilait un épais pull en laine, ses doigts se posèrent sur ses côtes bandées. La douleur se rappelait à ses bons souvenirs. Une grimace traversa son visage. Décidément, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en dépêtrer. Après avoir revêtue le pantalon un peu trop grand pour elle, Shina se leva et décida d'allumer un grand feu pour se réchauffer, elle et l'atmosphère glaciale des lieux.

Le jet de la douche venait de s'éteindre.

* * *

La porte se ferma en un claquement sec, isolant, enfin, l'hôte de l'isba.

Un tas de vêtement soigneusement plié atterrit sur la chaise attenante à la douche.

Dans un silence religieux, après quelques pas lourds sur le plancher, le seul son qui se répercuta dans la petite salle de bain fut le froncement d'un tissu qu'on retirait avec lenteur, puis le bruit mat d'une étoffe qui s'échouait nonchalamment sur le sol, rapidement suivie par une autre et encore une autre, jusqu'à ce que l'homme soit nu.

Une main pâle se referma sur le robinet et le tourna doucement. Une cascade d'eau chaude s'échappa du pommeau de douche avant d'emporter, avec elle, la silhouette fatiguée du Chevalier du Cygne.

Le jet bouillant s'abattait sur sa nuque, comme une lourde chape de plomb qui s'acharnerait à vouloir le faire plier sous son poids. Ses mains plaquées sur la faïence de la douche, sa jambe droite pliée légèrement en avant pour lui apporter un parfait maintien, Hyôga ne chercha pas à se défaire de cette brutale caresse, pourtant si salvatrice.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?_

La tête basse, un flot lourd et contenu d'eau s'amusait à charrier, le long de la chevelure blonde du Russe, plaquée sur ses joues et son cou, des perles translucides qui se perdaient à la commissure de sa bouche entrouverte. Des sillons luisaient sur la peau veloutée, dessinant les creux et les courbes du corps fin mais musclé du slave qui s'abandonnait au délice de ces caresses bienfaitrices.

Le beau Chevalier du Cygne avait perdu son visage de marbre, celui qu'il s'échinait à maintenir et à faire sien à longueur de temps. Ses traits fins dépeignaient un visage las et ennuyé. Il était si fatigué. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent doucement, ses longs cils s'élevèrent malgré le poids de quelques gouttes d'eau qui les ornaient délicatement... Un regard d'un bleu délavé apparut, révélant deux orbes si clairs qu'un instant la couleur semblait disparaître pour ne révéler qu'un iris transparent.

Un éclat brillant scintilla dans ses prunelles avant de s'évanouir dans un clignement de paupière. Une perle glissa avec une lenteur insoutenable le long d'une joue légèrement rougie sous le jet de la douche et se perdit au coin d'une bouche qui se referma en un pli amer. Un sanglot sembla s'échapper de la cabine. Mais avec toute cette eau et le bruit du jet, qui pourrait jurer qu'il s'agissait là d'une manifestation trahissant l'état d'esprit plus que soucieux et torturé du Russe ? Personne et peut-être encore moins le principal concerné.

Un long moment, il se laissa bercer par le flou cotonneux et chaleureux des vapeurs d'eau qui l'entouraient. Son corps semblait se détendre à mesure que le jet bouillant battait ses muscles noués mais ça ne chassait pas la tempête qui sévissait dans son corps.

Les gouttes d'eau rebondissaient les unes après les autres dans le bac blanc, dans la flaque qui entourait ses pieds. Hyôga se laissait aller à la contemplation des sillons humides qui zébraient la peau pâle de sa cuisse fuselée. Il se laissait hypnotiser par cette eau qui s'échappait immuablement dans le siphon. Son propre corps n'était plus qu'une vague silhouette, un semblant d'enveloppe charnelle que son regard résigné ne voyait pas. Il était lavé, vidé, épuisé de cette lutte perpétuelle qui se jouait dans son esprit.

Faire le vide...  
Oublier...  
Rien qu'un instant de paix...

Juste cela. Il n'en demandait pas plus. Son esprit tentait de s'évader, noyé sous le bruit mat et assourdissant du jet qui résonnait à ses oreilles en un murmure apaisant.

Son poing se serra de rage. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Pourquoi avait-il agit de la sorte ? C'était prendre le bâton pour se faire battre ! Il était déchiré par son devoir de Saint de glace et son instinct en tant qu'homme. Son corps criait oui, alors que son esprit hurlait non. Il allait devenir fou. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement taire toutes ses émotions, ses sentiments si douloureux et oublier ? Non, oublier était un droit mais lui, il ne le méritait pas. Pas après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises. Un mal de tête terrible et lancinant cognait dans son crâne. Ses poings se crispèrent dans sa chevelure, alors que son front se posait sur le carrelage glacé de la douche.

Les yeux clos, il ne voyait pourtant qu'une seule chose : Une vague silhouette. L'ombre d'un visage sans expression. Son cœur se serrait. Des orbes glacés qui plongeaient en lui. Son cœur se déchirait. Une chevelure de jade. Son cœur pleurait.

* * *

...

* * *

Temple du Bélier, Sanctuaire d'Athéna

Une large porte en bois massif se referma lourdement. Milo s'y appuya de tout son poids en soufflant profondément. Il venait de passer l'heure la plus longue qu'il n'ait jamais vécue, depuis un très long moment. Il était vidé. C'était fou ce qu'un entretien avec Mù pouvait être difficile nerveusement.

Ses paupières se refermèrent sur ses beaux yeux turquoise.

Tout s'était pourtant bien passé. Mù avait été cordial et accueillant. Son sourire ne révélait aucune mesquinerie, ni la moindre animosité. Tout dans l'Atlante respirait la bonté et la grandeur d'âme. Après lui avoir proposé à boire, il l'avait laissé prendre la parole, devinant que si Milo était venu le voir, ce n'était pas juste pour une simple visite de courtoisie.

Le Grec avait été calme à l'image de son collègue et avait pu exposer rapidement les raisons de sa venue. Mù l'avait écouté sans mot dire, en buvant son thé, son regard d'améthyste rivé sur lui, le fixant sans jamais ciller. Par Athéna, que ses yeux l'avaient perturbé ! Il les revoyait encore : deux orbes magnifiques d'une couleur si rare que c'en était troublant. Un regard pénétrant et très profond, adouci par son absence de sourcil. Le fougueux Scorpion s'était senti démuni et très mal à l'aise face à lui tout à coup et avait dû boire sa tasse de thé au jasmin d'une seule traite pour pouvoir reprendre une contenance acceptable. Et Zeus savait à quel point, il détestait ça ! Mù avait dû s'en apercevoir, car ce fut avec un sourire compatissant qu'il avait accepté de l'accompagner jusqu'au chevet du Cygne, sans plus d'explication.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage halé du huitième gardien, laissant apparaître une rangée de dents bien blanches et alignées. Il ne put réprimer un ricanement amusé. Comment un homme comme Mù pouvait-il le mettre dans un tel état ? Lui, le dernier assassin en titre de la garde dorée !

Mais Milo connaissait déjà la réponse. Bien que du même âge que lui, Mù était d'un calme olympien et d'une sagesse digne de celle du Vieux Maître. Il avait tout de même été le disciple du Grand Pope, le vrai ! Shion, l'ancien Chevalier d'or du Bélier. Ce n'était pas rien, non plus. Qui pouvait se targuer d'avoir bénéficié de l'enseignement d'un Chevalier d'or ? A sa connaissance, il y n'avait qu'Aïolia avec son frère aîné, Hyôga avec Camus -il ne put réprimer un petit rictus amusé- et Mù.

Toutefois, Milo restait sur ses gardes. Le Tibétain avait accepté de venir avec lui mais ne lui avait fait aucune promesse. Et connaissant la réputation du premier gardien, si celui-ci accédait à sa requête, cela ne se ferait pas sans contrepartie. Car bien que Mù soit le Saint d'or du Bélier, il n'était pas un mouton bien gentil qui acceptait tout sans rechigner. Le chemin qui menait à sa demeure à Jamir en était un parfait exemple. Pour pouvoir bénéficier de son aide, tout Chevalier, quel qu'il soit, devait prouver sa valeur ou le bien-fondé de sa cause.

Il ne fallait pas se laisser berner par sa beauté, ses grands yeux énigmatiques, son sourire rassurant ou sa longue chevelure mauve, car derrière cette finesse de trait ou cette bonté qui transparaissait de sa personne se cachaient un redoutable Chevalier. Peut-être même l'un des plus puissants de l'ordre de la chevalerie. N'avait-il pas pour mission de protéger la première maison du Zodiaque ? Celle par laquelle les ennemis d'Athéna passaient inévitablement ? Il était le premier rempart de la déesse, celui parmi les douze qui combattrait le plus d'ennemis.

Oui, sans aucun doute, Mù était un grand Chevalier d'or, doté d'une volonté de fer, d'un grand courage, d'une noblesse d'âme certaine et d'une gentillesse sans égale... Bien sûr, le Grec pensait cela en toute objectivité, pas parce qu'il avait accepté de l'accompagner au chevet de Hyôga. Même sans cela, Milo aurait considéré l'Atlante ainsi, mais il fallait bien avouer que sa réponse plutôt favorable à sa requête ne pouvait que jouer en sa faveur !

Les mains dans ses cheveux pour écarter quelques mèches rebelles de son front, Milo ne put masquer le soulagement qu'il avait de savoir qu'il y avait, peut-être, une petite lumière au bout du tunnel et elle s'appelait Mù du Bélier.

Se redressant, le Grec se décolla de la porte des appartements de 'son sauveur' et, un sourire béat aux lèvres, prit la direction des marches ascendantes du Sanctuaire.

« Milo ! »

La voix de Mù résonna derrière lui. Ledit Milo se figea soudainement, comme foudroyé.

_Par Athéna, ne me dites pas qu'il refuse maintenant ! Non, non, non._ _Pitié !_

Ce n'était peut-être pas très noble de penser ainsi pour un Chevalier d'or mais au point où il en était rendu, Milo s'en fichait éperdument. Respirant un grand coup, se parant de son air le plus détaché, le Scorpion se retourna vers l'homme qui l'interpellait :

« Mù ? Il y a un problème ? », demanda-t-il le plus naturellement possible, un léger froncement de sourcil à l'appui.

Le premier gardien se tenait bien droit dans l'encadrement de la porte et posait sur lui son regard pénétrant. Des orbes violets qui pouvaient lire en lui sans aucun doute. Le saurait-il d'ailleurs, si tel était le cas ? Cet échange muet ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde mais pour des hommes comme eux, capable de se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière, c'était long une fraction de seconde !

« Tu es parti si vite que tu ne m'as pas dit quand tu souhaitais que je t'accompagne.

— Ah ! Euh... Dans une heure, le temps que je me prépare, ça te va ? »

Un franc sourire lui fut adressé en guise de réponse, au grand soulagement de Milo.

« Très bien. A tout à l'heure. »

Un hochement de tête plus tard et le huitième gardien du Zodiaque avait disparu entre les colonnes du premier temple. Non, vraiment Mù était quelqu'un de bien.

* * *

Après avoir négocié son passage dans la cinquième maison, gardée par son fidèle ami du Lion, Milo descendit les marches ancestrales à une vitesse impressionnante, comme porté par l'allégresse. Cependant, il se figea en pleine course sur le parvis arrière du temple du Bélier, n'étant pas certain que sa vue ne lui jouait pas un tour.

Mù l'attendait patiemment, adossé à l'ombre de l'une des hautes colonnes de marbre de son temple, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Tandis qu'il s'avançait plus calmement vers lui, il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Sa longue chevelure mauve était coiffée en catogan et des mèches encadraient son visage fin ; sa tête baissée, il ne pouvait voir plus en détail ses yeux, si intrigants. Ses larges épaules, qui semblaient taillées dans le roc, étaient mises en valeur par un tee-shirt clair qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. Milo ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que le Bélier était vraiment bien bâti. Son jean, parfaitement ajusté, révélait la puissance de ses cuisses et accentuait l'impression de longueur de ses jambes. _Tee-shirt ? Jean ?_

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, créant une ride marquée sur son front. Ah, c'était ça, le détail qui l'avait perturbé !

Ce fut à cet instant, où l'illumination atteignit le Scorpion, que l'Atlante releva la tête et lui adressa un large sourire.

« Milo, je me demandais si j'avais bien compris l'heure.

— Ah euh... Oui, désolé du retard, répondit-il mécaniquement, le regard toujours rivé sur la silhouette nouvellement révélée du Tibétain. Aïolia s'est subitement découvert l'âme d'un Bouddha... et s'est senti dans l'obligation... de me faire passer au crible, comme Shaka le...

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Milo ? »

La voix douce et avenante de Mù le tira de sa pseudo-contemplation.

« Si, si... Mù, je peux te poser une question ? Ne le prend pas mal surtout, ce n'est pas une critique...

— Toutes les critiques ne sont pas mauvaises. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Tes vêtements...

— ...

— Où... Que sont devenus tes vêtements habituels ? Ceux que tu portes tout le temps. Tu sais le châle, ton pantalon en toile. Tout ça, quoi ? »

Un rire léger et cristallin lui répondit, laissant le Scorpion sans voix et perplexe.

« Milo, tu sais, je ne vis pas seulement au Sanctuaire ou à Jamir. Moi aussi, il m'arrive de sortir sur le continent, de vivre comme tout le monde. »

Le Grec se sentit soudainement très bête. Pas une seule seconde, il n'avait imaginé que Mù pouvait être un homme comme lui, 'normal'. Non, pour lui, le Tibétain était à part, différent. Définitivement, le Bélier lui plaisait énormément.

Se remettant de sa surprise, il enjoignit l'Atlante à le suivre avec un grand sourire.

Sur le chemin les menant à Hyôga, le Scorpion se détendit peu à peu au contact du Bélier. La bonne humeur régnait entre les deux hommes qui avaient rarement eu l'occasion d'échanger ensemble. De vraiment discuter. Les entraînements en communs ou les conseils ne pouvaient décemment pas être assimilés à des discussions. Il était vraiment dommage d'avoir attendu tout ce temps et la tragédie qui touchait son ami Hyôga pour que Milo fasse un premier pas vers Mù. Mais mieux valait tard que jamais. Il en parlerait à Aïolia et ils se réuniraient tous : Mù, Aldébaran et même Shaka que le Lion affectionnait tant - pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas - et ils apprendraient à mieux se connaître.

Sur l'embarcation sommaire qui les menait sur la côte grecque, les deux hommes s'observaient discrètement. Une certaine gêne persistait entre eux malgré tout. Le soleil brillait de ses rayons bienfaiteurs. La mer paisible s'amusait à leur renvoyer des éclats douloureux de lumière, les forçant à plisser les yeux. Les mains sur le bastingage, un large sourire incrusté sur un visage offert à l'immensité de la mer Egée, Milo respirait à plein poumon l'air iodé, tandis que ses longues boucles bleues s'emmêlaient avec sauvagerie, pour ne pas changer. Il détestait cette tignasse indisciplinée mais bon, Camus l'aimait. Il passait son temps à caresser ses cheveux lorsqu'il dormait la tête sur ses genoux et Milo aimait plus que tout sentir ses doigts glacés sur lui, même dans ses cheveux ! Alors, il ne les coupait pas, pour lui, même maintenant ; et puis, il s'y était fait, enfin presque.

Le regard joyeux du Grec se posa sur le profil de l'Atlante qui semblait lui aussi plongé dans ses pensées. Une de ses mèches mauves claquait sur sa joue mais le Bélier ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Avec la mer lumineuse en arrière-plan et l'éclat du soleil qui se reflétait dans sa longue chevelure, il semblait être un être surnaturel perdu parmi le commun des mortels. Mù avait-il déjà aimé quelqu'un ? Peut-être était-ce le cas ? Il n'en savait rien, il ne le connaissait pas assez pour lui demander, de plus cela ne le regardait pas. Il n'y avait pas grandes rumeurs qui circulaient sur son compte, alors on pouvait penser que non. Que savait-on du premier gardien du Zodiaque exactement ? Juste, ce qu'il voulait bien que l'on sache de lui, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose.

En y regardant de plus près, au fond de ses prunelles améthyste se lisait une certaine tristesse. Milo n'était pas connu pour sa discrétion et espérait que Mù ne s'offusquerait pas de cette... observation minutieuse, mais habitué à percer les mystères des Saints de glace, il avait pris cette mauvaise habitude. Comment deviner autrement ce que pensait vraiment Camus ou Hyôga ?

Voulant chasser ce petit air mélancolique du regard de l'Atlante, Milo se mit à meubler le silence et parla sans discontinuer jusqu'à destination, sous les sourires bienveillants de son nouvel interlocuteur.

* * *

Les deux hommes avançaient d'un pas alerte et déterminé le long des couloirs de la clinique de la Fondation Graad. Milo, un large sourire aux lèvres, précédait le Tibétain pour le mener à la chambre de Hyôga. Il était fébrile comme un enfant qui attendait un cadeau. Mù ne lui avait rien promis, pourtant. Juste qu'il acceptait de venir et de juger la situation de ses propres yeux. Mais Milo ne pouvait se départir du fait que l'Atlante devait avoir... Non, Mù était la solution au problème de Hyôga ! Certainement que le premier gardien du Zodiaque allait toucher le cœur du Russe pour le ramener avec eux, il trouverait les mots qui lui donneraient envie de revenir dans la réalité.

Mù observait son confrère du huitième temple avec circonspection. Il le connaissait peu mais suffisamment pour savoir que Milo parlait beaucoup. Trop, pour être naturel, d'ailleurs. Il le savait loquace et bavard mais, généralement, il l'était avec Aïolia, pas avec ceux qu'il côtoyait peu.

Le Scorpion était un homme assez sûr de lui, voir moqueur par moment et fier de sa personne. Ne se mêlant pas aux autres chevaliers, si ce n'étaient ceux de son ordre, soit les Saints d'ors, et encore. Il était un homme difficile à cerner, deux facettes sur un même visage. Il le savait dangereux lors d'un combat, c'était un vrai guerrier qui aimait se battre contre des adversaires puissants et prenait un certain plaisir à leur infliger mille douleurs, même si son attaque ultime laissait la possibilité d'une vie sauve pour son assaillant. Sauve ? La mort ou la folie... Sa réputation n'était plus à faire à ce niveau-là, mais Milo était également connu pour sa loyauté envers Athéna, sa noblesse, son sens du sacrifice et pour une certaine sagesse car il était assez intelligent pour ravaler sa fierté et reconnaître ses torts le cas échéant. Il avait un bon fond et un grand cœur derrière cette apparence surfaite et son arrogance trompeur.

L'image que le Grec lui renvoyait aujourd'hui était à l'instar de cette personnalité peu connue que Mù soupçonnait. L'Atlante ne ressentait pas cette assurance qui l'habitait d'habitude, au contraire. Derrière ses sourires en coin, ses plaisanteries et son air détaché, il devinait une grande souffrance, une déchirure. Il le cachait très bien d'ailleurs mais c'était indéniable, Milo souffrait beaucoup.

Ils pénétrèrent un hall lumineux et s'engouffrèrent dans un petit couloir pour prendre un ascenseur. Milo ne parlait plus, se contentant de lui sourire simplement. Sa gêne était palpable, alors le Bélier ne chercha pas plus en avant.

Derrière de lourdes portes à double battant se trouvait le service où résidait Hyôga depuis plusieurs semaines. Les deux hommes franchirent le seuil et Mù fut étonné de voir tout le personnel hospitalier les accueillir aussi chaleureusement. Les hôpitaux n'étaient pas réputés pour être des lieux très conviviaux. D'un geste de la main, Milo salua quelqu'un en direction d'une porte sur leur gauche. Intrigué, Mù tourna la tête, jusqu'à s'en dévisser le cou pour voir ce qui avait retenu l'attention du Scorpion. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit une horde de femmes en blanc, agglutinées derrière la vitre du pupitre infirmier, qui rougissaient à vue d'œil devant le sourire éclatant de Milo ! Des petits cris hystériques traversèrent alors la barrière de verre et des regards langoureux furent lancés dans leur direction.

Quelque peu déstabilisé, l'Atlante leur fit un timide signe de main qui produisit un effet similaire sur leurs admiratrices du jour. L'éclat de rire du huitième gardien le ramena à lui et Mù comprit que cela devait être routinier pour son camarade qui semblait s'amuser d'être le centre d'attention de ces petites mains. Chose qu'il lui confirma de suite, son égo de mâle gonflé à bloc.

Complice malgré lui, le Bélier poursuivit son chemin en compagnie du Scorpion, lorsque tout à coup, il fronça ses points de vie, qui tenaient lieux de sourcils, et se figea un instant au milieu du couloir. Comme un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillait. Ses orbes violets scannèrent les lieux avec avidité à la recherche d'une quelconque anomalie, d'un élément confirmant son impression. Rien. Perplexe, il rattrapa Milo qui ne semblait pas faire attention à cette étrange sensation. Le doute prit possession de lui. Ce n'était pas normal, pas du tout.

A mesure qu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans le couloir, une gêne curieuse s'insinua en lui. Il entendait comme une complainte muette qui berçait ses oreilles en un lointain murmure, une mélodie d'une tristesse infinie.

Mù s'arrêta devant une porte jaune pâle d'où ce chant sinistre semblait parvenir. Sa main blanche se posa sur le panneau de bois et un frisson glacé dévala son échine. Il ne s'était pas trompé. C'était de cette chambre que lui parvenait ce triste appel glacial.

« Mù ? »

L'intéressé sortit de ses pensées pour tourner son regard améthyste vers l'homme qui l'appelait. Milo le fixait avec incrédulité et s'était retourné. Plusieurs pas les séparaient.

« Tu viens ? »

L'atlante fronça à nouveau ses points de vie devant le visage perplexe de Milo qui semblait lui poser une question muette. Mù ne comprenait pas. N'était-il pas arriver à destination ? Il l'aurait pourtant juré.

« N'est-ce pas… ?

— La chambre de Hyôga ? », coupa le Grec, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres. Non. C'est celle de Shina. Devant l'étonnement qui transparaissait sur le visage d'ordinaire serein du Bélier, Milo poursuivit : « Si j'ai demandé ton aide, c'est parce qu'il se passe ici des choses pas très nettes que je ne m'explique pas.

— Je vois. »

Sans un mot de plus, le Bélier rejoignit son camarade et tous deux s'arrêtèrent à la chambre voisine. Un nouveau frisson glacé parcourut tout son être et pourtant il n'avait pas froid. L'aura qu'il avait ressentie précédemment, émanant de la pièce voisine, semblait redoubler d'intensité.

« Il est ici. »

La voix de Milo, emplie de respect, le surprit. Mù sourit à demi. Le Grec l'étonnait beaucoup, dans le bon sens du terme. Il n'était vraiment pas l'homme superficiel qui paraissait être. Il était touché par l'abnégation et l'amitié profonde qu'il portait à ce Chevalier de bronze, seul homme à l'avoir battu en combat singulier. Le Scorpion s'avérait être un véritable ami et Mù sentit son cœur se gonfler de contentement à l'idée que ce brave Chevalier ait fait appel à lui pour l'aider. Ce n'était pas une poussée d'orgueil mais il était touché de la confiance qu'il mettait en lui et espérait sincèrement être à même de l'aider.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement révélant un spectacle surprenant. Un léger courant d'air frais habitait la petite chambre du Russe. Rien n'était gelé mais chacun des objets, qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux, donnaient l'impression d'être prêts à se faire engloutir par une pellicule de glace.

Une plainte silencieuse frappa ses tympans et vint s'inscrire dans son cœur. Il y avait une tristesse infinie et une douleur diffuse dans ce gémissement sourd qui l'entourait.

_C'était donc d'ici qu'émanait cette triste mélodie ? Pourtant, j'étais certain que cela venait de la chambre de Shina ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe vraiment ici ?_

Mù observa Milo qui avançait d'une démarche assurée vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir en grand, laissant par-là même les rayons chaleureux du soleil baigner la chambre de leur vive lumière. Puis le cosmos doré de celui-ci s'éleva doucement autour de lui pour réchauffer le lieu de quelques degrés centigrades, ce qui eut le bénéfice d'atténuer le chant macabre qui sifflait à ses oreilles.

Un pincement au cœur de l'Atlante se fit sentir. Combien de fois, le Grec avait-il effectué ces gestes ? Cela semblait être devenu une habitude ancrée en lui, car sans plus d'explication, une chaise lui fut tendue. Milo lui souriait, ne s'apercevant pas que ce qu'il venait de faire était tout sauf quelque chose de naturel.

« Assieds-toi, Mù », lui proposa-t-il.

Puis l'imitant, Milo se tourna vers le Russe et commença à lui parler comme si de rien n'était. Un monologue bien rôdé à première vue, des banalités : le temps qu'il faisait, les nouvelles du Sanctuaire puis enfin sa présence en ce lieu avec un visiteur très spécial.

« Milo ? »

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, un sourire triste, figé sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais, je suis ridicule. Mais, le médecin a dit qu'il pouvait peut-être m'entendre, qu'il lui fallait une stimulation pour le réveiller. Alors, je parle. Aïolia dit que j'ai l'air bête mais…

— Non, ce n'est pas bête, Milo. »

Un sourire forcé lui répondit, avant qu'une chevelure bleue ne cache le visage du Grec qui s'était retourné vers le Russe. Sans doute, était-il gêné de lui révéler cette expression consternée qui ceignait ses traits, à présent.

« Milo, cette aura glacée que l'on ressent, c'est quelque chose d'habituel ?

— Toi aussi, tu l'as sentie ? Malheureusement, oui... Hyôga semble vouloir maintenir la pièce dans une sorte de... comment dire ? D'atmosphère glaciale. Peut-être qu'il se croit en Sibérie ? Je n'en sais rien. » Le Grec fit une courte pause avant de reprendre sur un ton plus léger : « Si ce n'est qu'une fois, j'ai trouvé sa chambre entièrement congelée. Une pellicule de glace recouvrait chaque objet, du sol au plafond. Une vraie patinoire ! J'ai dû intervenir avec mon cosmos pour réchauffer l'air et limiter les dégâts. Sinon, qui sait ce qu'il ferait, hein ? Un saint de glace, perdu en pleine ville d'Athènes en période de canicule ! Le secret entourant les chevaliers d'Athéna serait drôlement remis en question. »

Les prunelles turquoise du Scorpion le fixèrent avec une tristesse saisissante, aussi sûrement que s'il lui criait à quel point il était navré de la situation actuelle. Mù en fut quelque peu retourné, peu habitué à voir un autre homme, un Chevalier d'or et Milo de surcroît, paraître si fragile et désemparé. Cependant, l'expression de son visage viril tranchait totalement avec celle de son regard et ne laissait pas entrevoir la moindre faiblesse, tout comme sa voix, posée et puissante qui reprit de plus belle :

« Depuis, il semble avoir compris car cela ne s'est pas reproduit. J'aime à penser que, dans son subconscient, Hyôga m'a entendu... Enfin bref, toujours est-il que le froid persiste ici, tout le temps, quoi que je fasse. Peut-être que cela le rassure ? Comment savoir ? Le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas là tous les jours et que cette maudite habitude qu'il a n'est pas passée inaperçue. Les infirmières m'ont à plusieurs reprises fait part de leurs interrogations sur ce phénomène étrange.

— Je comprends, répondit l'Atlante avec un sourire.

— Et à ton attitude de tout à l'heure, je pense que tu as compris que cela ne se limite pas à cette chambre… »

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation que Mù confirma d'un léger hochement de tête.

Un éclat de compréhension brilla dans les yeux violets de l'Atlante, au même instant. Le froid qu'il avait ressenti devant la chambre de Shina, c'était Hyôga qui l'avait généré ! ? Tout comme ce chant sinistre qui, lui aussi, s'était exporté dans la pièce voisine. Mais pourquoi ?

« Celle de Shina aussi, si je te suis bien. »

Milo le regarda à nouveau, un visage grave et fermé qui toucha, encore une fois, le Bélier. Il pouvait ressentir toute la peine et le questionnement du Scorpion qui vraisemblablement ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs.

« Si je comprends bien, Hyôga gèle aussi la chambre de Shina ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Un soupir désabusé s'échappa des lèvres du Scorpion.

« Si je le savais, je... »

Il se tut, le regard baissé sur le faciès pâle et impavide du jeune Russe qui dormait sans que leur discussion ne le dérange d'aucune façon que ce soit.

« Pour être franc, Mù, je n'en sais rien. En ce qui concerne Shina, pénétrer la chambre d'une femme-chevalier est interdit lorsque celle-ci ne porte pas son masque. Même aux vues des circonstances particulières - il insista sur le dernier mot - je n'ai pas pu désobéir à cette loi stupide. C'est sans doute l'une des seules règles que je respecte encore, lança-t-il en blaguant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y fait au juste. Les infirmières parlent juste de températures très fraîches. Pourquoi ? Alors là, je crois que c'est la question à cent mille dollars... C'est comme si son aura semblait attirée vers elle. »

Mù écoutait avec attention ce que Milo lui révélait. A priori, ils étaient arrivés à la même conclusion.

« C'est vrai que je ressens comme un lien entre eux. » Devant l'air surpris de son homologue, Mù poursuivit : « Rien de bien précis. Juste qu'effectivement, ils semblent communiquer entre-eux. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, désolé.

— Mù, je t'avais promis de tout te raconter si tu venais jusqu'ici. Merci d'avoir fait tout ce chemin alors qu'on se connaît à peine… »

Mù posa sa main pâle sur celle bronzée de Milo et lui fit signe de se taire avec un sourire d'une bonté touchante qui réchauffa instantanément le triste Scorpion.

_Milo, quelle est donc cette tristesse infinie que je ressens émanant de toi ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu t'affecter au point que ton cœur, à toi aussi, pleure sans discontinuer ?_

Le regard bon et mystérieux de l'Atlante accrocha celui de son vis-à-vis.

Pas de mot.

Mù n'avait pas eu besoin d'explications plus tôt dans l'après-midi. La voix rauque et mal assurée, ainsi que le regard quelque peu fuyant du fringant Scorpion avaient suffi à l'intriguer plus que de raison. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire que Milo, si sûr de lui, voire prétentieux, daigne venir dans son temple lui demander un service ; si ce n'était un problème épineux et insoluble ? Sans doute, celui-ci avait-il retourné la question dans tous les sens avant de quérir son aide.

Même si peu de chose les unissait, ils n'en étaient pas moins des fervents défenseurs d'Athéna et des frères d'armes ! Ne serait-ce que pour l'avenir incertain qui se profilait devant eux, ils devaient se soutenir les uns les autres. Tous les cinq, les derniers Chevaliers d'or, ils s'étaient tous rapprochés malgré certaines gênes évidentes qui persistaient à ce jour, mais la confiance est un sentiment qui s'apprivoisait et se travaillait sur le long terme…

L'oreille attentive, le Bélier écouta religieusement le huitième gardien lui raconter toute l'histoire du Cygne et le peu d'éléments qu'Aïolia avait accumulé lors de ses investigations dans le Sanctuaire.

Ainsi, il apprit que Hyôga se noyait dans une culpabilité sans cesse croissante malgré son énergie pour la masquer. Mù s'en voulut un peu. Combien de fois avait-il senti un trouble dans l'aura glacée du Chevalier de bronze, lorsque celui-ci traversait son temple pour accéder à celui de son maître ? Oh, un trouble à peine perceptible, à qui n'y prêtait pas attention ; le jeune slave en digne disciple du Verseau excellait lui aussi pour masquer ses émotions ; pourtant, il y avait cette légère variation dans son cosmos qui l'avait intrigué alors. Il aurait voulu lui parler à l'époque, mais ils se connaissaient peu et malgré son empathie, ce n'était pas à lui d'intervenir auprès de Russe. Il le savait soutenu et il avait eu raison d'avoir confiance en Milo.

Durant cette année, Hyôga avait tenté plusieurs fois de faire face à sa douleur sans jamais parvenir à franchir le cap difficile de l'acceptation. La guerre avait laissé des stigmates marqués au fer rouge sur son cœur déchiré, le devoir lui imposant d'ôter la vie de ses deux maîtres puis de son ami d'enfance ; le Russe n'arrivait pas à surmonter ce sentiment tenace d'avoir trahi ceux qu'il aimait. Enfin, c'était ce que Milo avait cru deviner derrière les longs silences, les regards mélancoliques, la trop grande froideur qu'il dégageait et ses incessants allers-retours entre la Sibérie et le Sanctuaire.

Et puis était arrivée cette fameuse journée...

Ce jour 'anniversaire', pierre noire qui marquait les mémoires d'une date funeste, dont la simple évocation faisait se teindre les prunelles assurées des gardiens dorés d'un abattement et d'une rancœur insoutenable.

Jour néfaste, où tous leurs idéaux avaient été balayés d'un revers de la main. Joie, peine, souffrance, incompréhension, douleur, espoir, déception… Tous les sentiments qu'un homme pouvait éprouver avaient été malmenés, piétinés, sans restriction aucune, exacerbés par la haine, le doute, la dévotion ou un aveuglement judicieusement installé dans les esprits. Une main de fer qui broyait les cœurs et les âmes des chevaliers d'Athéna qui s'entretuaient. Une main divine qui jouait avec un plaisir sadique à torturer ces valeureux guerriers pour une envie de vengeance _Titanesque_.

Marine, Chevalier d'argent de l'Aigle, en venant s'entretenir avec son amie avait découvert un sinistre spectacle. La maison du Saint d'Ophiuchus n'existait plus. Seul gisait un amoncellement de pierres, de poutres et de tuiles fracassées à l'endroit où se dressait jadis la modeste habitation de Shina. Une brèche avait creusé un profond et large sillon engloutissant en partie son logement, pour s'étendre jusqu'au rebord abrupt du terrain aride dont le pan entier qui surplombait la vallée avait été emporté dans une chute vertigineuse.

Un silence de mort régnait sur les lieux. Pas un bruissement d'arbres, pas le moindre écho des entraînements des apprentis qui résonnait encore à cette heure-là d'habitude dans cette partie isolée du Sanctuaire, même les stridulations des criquets s'étaient tues, comme désolés du drame qui s'était joué à cet endroit. Marine avait alors cherché son amie avec l'idée que celle-ci ne se trouvait pas dans les décombres. Après tout, Shina était puissante et toujours sur ses gardes. Ce fut un éclat incongru dans les déblais qui avait attiré son attention et l'avait conduite à s'aventurer plus près des lieux de l'accident. Le soleil couchant, presque éteint, se reflétait péniblement sur une partie à peine visible des gravats.

Ils avaient été trouvés. Tous les deux. Enfouis sous des tonnes de pierres, recouverts par une poussière humide qui semblait s'accrocher à une matière collante et rigide. Aidée par des gardes qu'elle avait réquisitionnés, les décombres furent déblayés laissant à leur grande surprise un spectacle hallucinant.

Une barrière transparente faisait rempart autour de deux corps solidement imbriqués l'un avec l'autre. Un homme à la chevelure blonde, protégeait un corps inerte, le nez enfoui dans une chevelure à la couleur de jade, caractéristique de la propriétaire de ce qui tenait lieu jadis de maison. Rapidement, ils avaient compris qu'il s'agissait de Shina et de Hyôga, tous deux abrités derrière un bloc de glace qui les protégeait du poids harassant des ruines. Comme par enchantement, celle-ci s'était évaporée pratiquement sous leurs yeux, dévoilant les corps meurtris et inconscients des deux Chevaliers d'Athéna.

Malheureusement, l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire s'était vue démunie face à ce cas plus qu'étrange. Shina, très blessée, devait bénéficier d'une intervention chirurgicale de toute urgence sur le continent, tandis que le Russe semblait plonger dans une léthargie, toute sauf naturelle.

Depuis, le Russe n'avait pas repris pied dans la réalité, 'dormant et rêvant' dans cette chambre, comme l'avait précisé le médecin. Il n'y avait rien à faire, juste attendre le bon-vouloir d'un homme qui ne voulait pas affronter la réalité. Quant à Shina, après une opération difficile et un petit séjour délicat en réanimation, sa vie n'était plus menacée, du moins physiquement ; car elle aussi était plongée dans un coma inexpliqué. Depuis, l'aura du Russe n'avait de cesse de croître, imprégnant le lieu d'une atmosphère glaciale, franchissant les murs pour envahir la chambre de Shina - qui heureusement jouxtait la sienne. Quelque fois, un simple courant d'air frais flottait dans l'air, d'autre fois une véritable chape de glace menaçait de recouvrir toute la chambre, variant au gré des jours, des heures sans logique aucune.

La première théorie pour expliquer cet accident - comment le qualifier autrement - avait été qu'il y avait eu un éboulement, un glissement de terrain mais cela n'expliquait en rien la brèche, ni l'état miséreux de la maison de Shina. L'idée d'un tremblement de terre avait également été soulevée. Phénomène qui aurait juste touché cette partie désertée de l'île et dont personne n'aurait senti les secousses ? Très étrange... Et puis, les marques qui recouvraient le Saint d'Ophiuchus, blessures suspectes, étaient inhérentes à un combat, à n'en pas douter ! Entre Hyôga et elle ? Milo le réfutait farouchement.

Le comportement suspect de certains gardes, les silences trop lourds de sens lorsque le sujet était mis sur le tapis, tout cela avait poussé Aïolia à approfondir ses investigations. Il n'y avait rien de naturel dans cet 'accident'. Aucune personne étrangère au Sanctuaire n'avait pénétré l'Enceinte Sacrée, les chevaliers d'or l'auraient tous ressenti tout de suite. La crainte, les regards fuyants, tous ces éléments confortaient le Lion dans l'idée qu'il s'agissait d'une confrontation interne. A noter, l'attitude farouche, rebelle et peu avenante du Chevalier d'argent qui devait à coup sûr s'attirer les foudres de ses compagnons d'armes, gardes et apprentis. Aïolia avait marqué un point sur le fait que mettre à mal une femme-chevalier, telle que Shina, nécessitait de la puissance et de la ruse. Par conséquent, peu de personne étaient capables la battre ; quant à Hyôga, la force de son cosmos n'était plus à démontrer. Ce dernier argument les perturbait beaucoup. Le cinquième gardien poursuivait sa recherche avec l'aide de Marine, la liste des potentiels ennemis des deux blessés n'étant pas encore achevée malgré le temps déjà écoulé.

« Mù, je vais être franc avec toi. Prendre des chemins détournés n'est pas dans mes habitudes !

— J'avais cru comprendre cela !, lui répondit-il quelque peu amusé, mais il se ravisa devant le visage sérieux du Scorpion.

— Si je t'ai fait venir jusqu'ici, c'est parce que je voudrais que tu lises dans les pensées de Hyôga et que tu trouves les mots pour le sortir de ce coma ! »

Mù écarquilla grands les yeux, n'étant pas certain d'avoir compris la demande du Grec.

« Tu veux que quoi ? Milo, tu n'es pas sérieux, rassure-moi ?

— Si, tout ce qu'il y a de sérieux !, répondit-il déterminé, le regard vissé au sien. Hyôga s'est…

— Je te coupe tout de suite ! » La main fine de l'Atlante s'était posée sur l'avant bras du Grec, comme pour contenir son emportement. Une douceur qui tranchait avec le ton autoritaire avec lequel ses paroles étaient sorties de sa bouche. « Milo. Non. Je ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Comment lui expliquer ? Jamais Mù n'utilisait ses pouvoirs atlantes pour lire les pensées des autres, tout comme il se refusait à utiliser sa psychokinésie pour figer ses adversaires lors d'un combat. C'était contraire à sa philosophie et contre les enseignements que son maître Shion lui avait inculqués. Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas.

« Pourquoi ? », s'écria le Grec, une étincelle rouge éclatant un centième de seconde dans ses orbes turquoise.

Ses larges mains saisirent les épaules du Tibétain et commencèrent à le secouer d'avant en arrière, geste trahissant son désarroi. Mù n'essaya pas un instant de se défaire de l'étreinte Scorpionne, cela ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Milo était un homme impulsif, voire violent lorsqu'il se laissait dominer par sa colère mais il était aussi suffisamment intelligent pour savoir quand s'arrêter. Et il ne dut pas attendre longtemps pour avoir confirmation de ses réflexions, car déjà son corps ne subissait plus les secousses violentes, il ne ressentait plus, non plus, le poids des mains du Grec sur ses épaules. Seulement, si le Scorpion s'était calmé en ce qui concernait son attitude agressive, il n'en était rien pour le ton grave et presque menaçant de sa voix :

« Tu vois bien qu'il souffre, Mù ? Tu l'as senti ! Je le sais, il ne peut pas en être autrement ! Sa douleur imprègne toute la pièce, son âme pleure ! Ne me dis pas…

— Calme-toi, Milo, dit-il d'une voix apaisante tout en prenant les mains du Grec qui serraient avec force ses genoux. Reprends-toi, s'il te plait... Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne peux pas. Ce que tu me deman...

— Pourquoi, Mù ?, l'interrompit-t-il. Fais-le juste une fois ! Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte, franchement ? »

Milo s'était redressé violemment, écartant ses mains comme si elles le brûlaient, faisant tomber sa chaise par la même occasion. Il regardait le Bélier avec colère et semblait se contenir difficilement, la crispation de sa mâchoire parlait pour lui. Mù ressentait tout le désarroi qui habitait son être. Milo souffrait réellement de la situation. Mais Milo ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de lui expliquer.

Après avoir soupiré bruyamment, comme pour se ressaisir, le huitième gardien poursuivit d'une voix sourde et grave qui emplissait toute la pièce :

« On ne peut pas le laisser ainsi ! Il ne le mérite pas ! Il a combattu bravement et tu le sais, Mù ! Il s'est retourné contre la volonté de Camus qui l'avait missionné, puis contre son autre maître, Cristal, pour finalement les tuer tous les deux. Tu sais les épreuves qu'il a subies et je suis sûr que tu peux aisément deviner que se retourner contre celui qui vous a tout appris et que vous aimiez le plus au monde doit être terriblement difficile. Mets-toi à sa place ! cria-t-il. Pourrais-tu défier ton propre maître ? Aller jusqu'à le tuer pour défendre Athéna ?

— Je ne le saurais jamais, Milo. Alors cesse d'aborder ce sujet ! »

Mù s'était dressé tout à coup, plongeant ses prunelles améthyste, devenues dures, dans celles de son vis-à-vis. Ils s'affrontèrent ainsi un long moment, avant que Milo ne baisse les yeux, vaincu, au grand soulagement du Bélier. Il avait dû comprendre qu'il y avait certain sujet à ne pas aborder avec l'Atlante.

Son maître lui avait été arraché, assassiné par... Saga. Son cœur se serra à cette simple pensée. Trop de souvenirs douloureux, trop de peine, trop de regret, trop d'amour perdu... Shion avait confiance en lui. Mù croyait plus que tout que Saga ne l'aurait jamais blessé, lui, et encore moins trahi. Mù pensait que peut-être... Un éclat d'une tristesse infinie brilla dans les prunelles violettes du Bélier, que Milo dut voir s'il se fiait à son léger froncement de sourcils et à sa voix balbutiante à présent.

« Excuse-moi ! C'était un mauvais exemple... Mais Mù », Milo s'emporta à nouveau, « il a dû se battre contre les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, ses maîtres et…

— Je sais tout ça, Milo », soupira-t-il, pour calmer les clameurs de son confrère.

Devant le ton doux mais résigné et surtout le regard pénétrant de l'Atlante, où tristesse et mélancolie se mêlaient, le coléreux Scorpion se ressaisit et le ton de sa voix descendit de plusieurs décibels.

« Pourquoi Mù ? Pourquoi refuses-tu ? C'est pour son bien, pourtant.

— Je comprends très bien la situation… Mais, je ne peux...

— Non, je ne crois pas, le coupa-t-il froidement, la colère sous-jacente vibrant dans sa voix.

— Milo, tempéra le Tibétain, devinant que celui-ci se laissait encore dominer par ses instincts destructeurs. Ce que tu me demandes... c'est de _violer_ son esprit !

— Non, ce n'est pas ça…

— Peut-être pas dans tes intentions qui sont généreuses et nobles mais dans les actes, si. C'est exactement ça.

— Mais… Mù, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Ce n'est pas une vie de rester allongé dans un lit toute la journée. Il est Chevalier, par Athéna ! Je n'accepterais pas qu'il reste comme ça. Cam... »

Le Grec se tut subitement, Mù termina pour lui : « Camus. C'est bien cela ? »

Milo se retourna, lui présentant son dos, où cascadait sa longue chevelure ondulée. L'Atlante le vit prendre de grandes inspirations, tout en serrant compulsivement ses poings. L'aura du Scorpion bouillonnait littéralement, Mù pouvait ressentir une grande rancœur et une douleur cuisante dans son cœur. Il poursuivit d'une voix qui se voulait douce et non agressive pour le huitième gardien, visiblement très sensible sur tout ce qui concernait le Verseau :

« Je sais que Camus t'était proche. Ce doit être difficile pour toi, tu as perdu un ami.

— Mon meilleur ami, marmonna-t-il.

— Faire revenir Hyôga ne changera rien au fait que Camus n'...

— Je le sais bien, Mù !, coupa-t-il sèchement. Et le problème n'est pas là. Ce que je veux dire... c'est que Camus ne s'est pas... sacrifié pour que son disciple _rêve_ dans un lit d'hôpital. Pour une raison que j'ignore, en plus, et qui visiblement n'a rien à voir avec son devoir de Saint. »

Un silence gêné et malsain s'installa entre eux.

Milo ne voulait pas accepter même s'il comprenait parfaitement le point de vue du premier gardien.

Faisant les cent pas dans la pièce sous le regard inquisiteur de Mù, qui s'était rassis sur sa chaise, les jambes croisées, Milo respirait profondément pour tenter d'endiguer le flot bouillonnant de colère qui incendiait ses veines. L'Atlante était la solution. Lui seul pouvait aider Hyôga et le tirer de cette léthargie pour la moins malsaine. Il devait absolument trouver un compromis.

A la fenêtre de la chambre du Russe, le Grec sortit son paquet de cigarettes qui dormait dans la poche avant de sa chemise et porta un bâton de nicotine à ses lèvres. Il sentait le regard de l'Atlante dans son dos. Deux prunelles améthyste qui ne le jugeaient pas, non, Mù n'était pas comme cela, mais qui montraient que le Tibétain n'approuvait pas son attitude, aussi sûr que s'il voyait les yeux sans sourcil du Bélier.

Un point avait été soulevé à l'instant et avait ravivé une peine immense dans le cœur du Scorpion. Le simple fait d'évoquer son amour le mettait au supplice et les mots « mon meilleur ami » lui avaient écorché la bouche d'une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée. Pourtant, il les avait prononcés des centaines de fois ces trois mots, mais là, c'était renier son Verseau. C'était mentir. C'était un peu comme l'oublier et cela Jamais Milo ne le pourrait. Il avait si mal. Son cœur saignait et il luttait de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme pour que cette douleur ne transparaisse pas à travers son cosmos, pour que personne ne sache, à fortiori Mù qui était doté d'une sensibilité hors du commun.

Alors Milo fumait, seul remède qu'il ait trouvé pour se calmer. Il exhalait de longues bouffées de nicotine, se perdant dans les volutes bleutées qui l'entouraient tout entier et semblaient former une barrière entre le monde extérieur et lui. Une barrière éphémère certes mais tangible malgré tout. Il lui fallait juste quelques minutes pour se reprendre et réfléchir.

De longues minutes passèrent et le Scorpion cherchait toujours le moyen de convaincre son compagnon d'armes, les yeux perdus sur le parc arboré qui s'étendait au pied du bâtiment. Son regard se noya dans les feuillages verdoyants qui se balançaient nonchalamment, il se laissait porter par leurs bruissements rassurants qui chantaient à ses oreilles, sous la caresse du vent brûlant de l'été grec. Dans son dos, son compagnon d'armes n'avait pas esquissé le plus petit geste, immobile sur sa chaise près du Russe.

Écrasant son énième mégot sur le rebord de béton qui entourait la fenêtre, le Grec sourit, d'un rictus amusé. Car même si Mù était un homme têtu comme le voulait son signe ; Milo, lui, était un prédateur, ne lâchant pour rien au monde une proie lorsqu'il la tenait sous son joug. La mâchoire serrée, la fumée sortant presque de ses oreilles d'avoir trop réfléchi, il se redressa imperceptiblement, l'œil turquoise animé d'une lueur d'espoir. Il se retourna aussitôt vers son vis-à-vis, franchit d'un pas alerte les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, avant de s'asseoir à califourchon, sur la chaise qu'il venait de retourner. Plantant son regard aiguisé dans celui paisible du Bélier, il déclara :

« Mù, et si tu essayais seulement d'entrer en communication avec lui ? Pas une introspection poussée, juste un contact ; tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Tu lui parles, tu le rassures en lui disant qu'il ne risque rien à l'extérieur. Ce n'est pas violer son esprit ça, non ?

— Ça ne fonctionne pas comme cela.

— Tu peux tenter le coup. Juste une fois. Si c'est un échec, je ne te redemanderai plus rien. Et tu auras ma reconnaissance éternelle.

— Milo… »

Un sourire ravageur lui faisait face, marque d'une confiance à toute épreuve pour le séduisant Scorpion. Cette mimique déboussola un peu le Tibétain, car cela tranchait vraiment avec l'expression douloureuse, puis colérique qui avait ceint les traits virils du visage du Grec quelques instants plus tôt. Et Mù préférait vraiment le voir comme cela, heureux et souriant. Réellement.

Après une courte hésitation, Mù poursuivit :

« Tu dois savoir quelque chose d'important avant de t'emporter et de te réjouir trop vite. Milo, il faut que tu saches que si je n'entre pas en contact avec les pensées des autres sciemment, c'est qu'il y a une autre raison que le fait de 'violer' un esprit. » Mù s'éclaircit la voix et fixa attentivement son compagnon d'armes pour s'assurer de son écoute entière et totale. « Lorsque je fais cela, je dois être en communion avec l'autre et par conséquent avec tout ce qui m'entoure. Tu dois comprendre que si j'accède à ta demande, je n'entrerai non seulement en contact avec l'esprit de Hyôga mais aussi avec le tien. »

Le regard plus qu'interloqué qui lui fit face et le visage plus sombre le persuadèrent de continuer dans ses explications.

« Ce n'est pas de la télépathie, comme lorsque nous communiquons par cosmos interposé. Quand je…Quand j'entre en contact avec les personnes qui se trouvent dans mon champ d'intervention mental, toutes leurs pensées, sentiments et secrets me sont alors révélés. Si je parviens à entrer en contact avec lui, chose que je ne garantis pas, je saurai tout de toi également. Comprends-tu toutes les conséquences que cela peut entraîner ? Milo, je …

— Fais-le ! S'il te plait. Il ne t'en voudra pas. Je le connais et il te connaît. Hyôga est intelligent et il comprendra. Jamais, il ne te fera le moindre reproche, ce n'est pas son genre et je lui dirai que tout vient de moi…

— J'assum…

— Je prendrai tout sur moi. Point final. Je préfère le voir bien en vie et en colère contre moi que dans cet état lamentable. Ce n'est pas lui, ça !

— Mais et toi ? Je saurai tout de toi, Milo. Tes doutes, ton passé, tes pensées, tes sentiments... Tout me sera révélé.

— Tu n'apprendras rien de plus que tu ne saches déjà ! Tu auras juste les images. Je n'ai pas un passé glorieux. J'ai fait le mal autour de moi et pris la vie de nombreuses personnes. Et je ne suis pas connu pour être quelqu'un de particulièrement vertueux. Je n'ai rien à cacher. Et puis de toute façon, je sais que tu n'es pas une personne qui propage les cancans et qui me jugera. J'ai toute confiance en toi. »

Le regard pénétrant de l'Atlante se posa sur Milo qui, les bras sur le dossier de la chaise, s'était redressé le dos droit pour appuyer ses dires. Il était déterminé à n'en pas douter. Milo avait été prévenu des risques et des conséquences. Un sourire compatissant et attendri lui répondit. Mù était vraiment heureux de connaître cette facette si rare que le Scorpion lui offrait et fier de pouvoir le compter parmi les Chevaliers d'or, un ami aussi, peut-être...

Mù soupira profondément. Son regard se porta à tour de rôle sur le Grec qui l'observait avec attention, tâchant de lire dans ses pensées - quelle ironie ! - puis sur le Russe qui dormait devant eux, sans que cette discussion houleuse ne le dérange plus que cela.

« D'accord. Recule-toi, Milo ! Si tu es loin de moi, j'aurai moins de prise sur toi mais je dois te demander de rester dans la pièce. Cela risque de durer un certain temps et je n'aurai peut-être pas conscience de ce qui m'entoure.

— Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de partir de toute façon. Je suis un vrai pot de colle quand je veux », lui répondit-il amusé, le soulagement et la joie irradiant son visage, à présent.

Un sourire amusé illumina celui de l'Atlante. De ça, il en était déjà convaincu.

Mù approcha sa chaise de la tête du Russe et appliqua ses mains sur son front et sur son cœur. Après un dernier regard pour Milo qui se tenait toujours debout, ses boucles azurées cascadant sur ses épaules, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, signe ultime de détermination et de confiance ; le Tibétain ferma les paupières et se concentra sur Hyôga.

Milo serra un peu les mâchoires. Mù allait pouvoir lire tous ses secrets. Tous. La voilà, la condition pour avoir son aide ! Il savait que ce n'était pas une volonté curieuse ou malsaine du Bélier mais une contrepartie nécessaire, le prix à payer pour sortir le Cygne de sa léthargie cruelle.

Son cœur accélérait son rythme imperceptiblement dans sa poitrine. Il saurait pour Camus et lui. Mais qu'allait-il voir exactement ? Des images, des voix, des impressions, des sensations... Quoi ? Milo n'avait pas osé lui demander de peur de lui montrer sa réticence et de lui donner l'impulsion d'arrêter sa… _Comment cela ça s'appelle au fait ? Ce n'est pas de la télépathie, une intrusion mentale ?_ Bref, il fallait que Mù le fasse.

Cependant, en dédramatisant un peu ce que Mù verrait de lui, Milo espérait que cela suffirait pour que la psyché du Bélier ne pénètre pas trop son esprit et son cœur. Mais de cela, il n'en savait rien et seul l'avenir le lui dirait.

Mù avait fermé les yeux, son visage doux ne reflétait aucune expression particulière, juste la paix et une confiance sereine. Hyôga ne risquait rien avec lui. N'est-ce pas ? Une de ses mains fines et délicates reposait sur la peau blême du front du Russe. Il était d'ailleurs difficile de discerner la différence de carnation entre les deux hommes. Le soleil grec n'avait pas perverti la peau diaphane de l'Atlante, pourtant Mù sortait très souvent à l'extérieur de son temple. Était-ce ses origines qui le protégeaient de la brûlure des rayons de l'astre diurne ?

Faisant un pas en arrière, Milo buta contre la porte de la chambre et, après avoir bien pris appui sur ses pieds, il s'adossa confortablement contre le ventail qui s'avérerait être son unique soutien durant l'inspection méticuleuse que Hyôga et lui-même allaient subir. Et puis, comment son corps et son esprit allaient-ils réagir face à l'invasion atlante ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. S'asseoir ne lui était pas venu à l'idée. Mieux valait prévenir une quelconque intrusion dans la pièce ; si la porte s'ouvrait au moment le moins opportun, il le saurait tout de suite et ainsi pourrait stopper Mù avant que ne soit révélé leur manigance. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler cela, ainsi !

De longues minutes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe. L'expression de Mù n'avait pas fléchi un instant, un visage angélique et paisible d'une pâleur troublante, encadré par deux mèches parmes qui soulignaient ses traits fins et accentuaient l'étrangeté de ses paupières closes relevées de ses deux points de vie rouges ; ni son corps qu'il tenait droit, ses muscles puissants parfaitement détendus, ses pieds plaqués sur le sol pour le stabiliser au mieux. Mù était tout simplement beau.

De même, Milo ne ressentait rien. Pas la moindre sensation, désagréable ou non, d'une tentative d'approche vers lui. L'Atlante se jouait-il de lui ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre !

Pour plus de sérénité, le Scorpion doré préféra fermer son esprit en se forgeant des barrières mentales solides et emplies de détermination. Peut-être que cela bloquerait les ondes inquisitrices et…

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

Les yeux turquoise de Milo s'agrandirent tout à coup, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser échapper un souffle court, alors que son corps se raidissait sous l'impulsion de l'intrusion dont il était sujet. Comme à une réaction de défense, tous ses muscles se tendirent, son rythme cardiaque se mit à accélérer pour battre beaucoup trop fort dans sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Jamais son corps n'avait réagit de cette façon ! Il n'avait pas peur, ni ne se sentait en danger et pourtant tout son être refusait cette conquête forcée de son enveloppe charnelle.

La voix de Mù résonna à ses oreilles, lui demandant doucement et avec beaucoup de chaleur de se détendre et de ne pas résister. Facile à dire ! Mais comment oublier que des ondes voulaient pénétrer chaque fibre de votre corps pour atteindre les méandres de votre cerveau et de votre esprit torturé ? Comment oublier que vous alliez être mis à nu et que tout ce qui vous caractérisait : passé, sentiments et secrets ; allait être découvert ?

Serrant les mâchoires, Milo barricada son esprit tout en tentant de se relaxer sous l'intrusion insistante et pourtant sereine qui demandait l'autorisation d'entrer en lui. Se sentant plus ou moins à l'abri et en sécurité, il accéda à la requête de l'Atlante, non sans une pointe de crainte quant à ce qui pourrait arriver par la suite. Les sensations, que Hyôga pourrait ressentir à son tour, effleurèrent son esprit mais le doute s'évanouit aussitôt lorsqu'une douce chaleur vint l'entourer et l'apaiser.

Une caresse légère sur sa peau entraînait une cascade de frissons le long de son échine, lui rappelant le doux plaisir qu'il pouvait ressentir dans les bras de son Camus, et se répandait sur son corps comme pour le protéger d'une quelconque agression extérieure. Ses paupières hâlées se refermèrent sur les lacs bleus de ses yeux, scrutant jusque là les deux hommes qui entraient en communion à quelques pas de lui.

Sous l'effet d'un apaisement soudain mais bénéfique, Milo oublia toutes ses barrières mentales et laissa en désuétude tous ses doutes et inquiétudes pour se laisser aller aux douces ondes qui picotaient sa peau. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas senti à ce point détendu ? A l'abri et en sécurité ? Depuis combien de temps son cœur n'avait-il pas été si serein ?

Il était bien. Heureux et détendu. En confiance et en sécurité. Son rythme cardiaque avait repris sa cadence lente et tranquille dans sa poitrine, sa respiration se faisait ample et profonde. Il aurait été en pleine méditation que cela aurait été la même chose ? Était-ce ce bien-être que Shaka ressentait lors de ses longues introspections ? Il faudrait qu'il lui demande car si tel était le cas, il comprenait mieux ses longues heures passées à méditer. Milo sourit intérieurement. Non, il ne se voyait pas faire ça : aller voir l'Indien pour des conseils, alors qu'ils se s'échangeaient que peu de mots ; et encore moins se mettre en tailleur dans des coussins pour ça. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à rester tranquille dans son canapé !

Ses idées vagabondèrent sous les bienfaits de l'onde apaisante de l'aura Atlante. Car, le Scorpion en était certain, là, il ne s'agissait pas du cosmos doré du Bélier. Donc, il laissa son esprit s'évader et se surprit à penser à... Aïolia. Son ami qui le couvait, presque à l'étouffer. Milo avait essayé de l'éloigner de lui, profitant de sa garde pour manigancer tout cela dans son dos et à présent, c'était vers lui que ses pensées se dirigeaient. Il était au cinquième temple, en pleine astreinte. Il le voyait encore dans son armure resplendissante qui lui donnait un charisme affolant. Le Lion dans toute sa splendeur : force, bonté et puissance.

Celui-ci l'avait questionné tout à l'heure d'un air soupçonneux, lui demandant où il se rendait tout à coup. Le visage grave et déterminé de son compatriote le rendait perplexe. Aïolia se prenait toujours trop au sérieux lorsqu'il revêtait son armure. Cependant, le petit clin d'œil et le sourire qu'il lui avait adressé avaient réchauffé son cœur. Il était son ami, son meilleur ami à présent et il lui avait menti... par omission. Les remontrances et les hochements de tête réprobateurs seraient pour plus tard, il était pressé, Mù l'attendait. Mù allait délivrer Hyôga. Celui-ci se réveillerait et son Camus serait fier de lui et...

« Camus. »

Les yeux du Grec s'ouvrirent soudainement, écarquillés comme jamais auparavant. Ses orbes turquoise fondirent sur le visage de l'Atlante qui avait prononcé ce prénom. Il commença à paniquer. Par Athéna, mais qu'est-ce qu'il voyait ?

Seule conclusion possible : Mù savait.

_**A suivre...

* * *

**_

_Voili, voilà..._

_J'ai été ponctuelle ! Un mois presque jour pour jour depuis le chapitre précédent. La suite n'est malheureusement écrite qu'au tiers, je vais tenter de tenir l'échéance. Pour dire la vérité, je n'écris pas dans l'ordre chronologique et de ce fait, j'ai planché sur une autre partie de la fic. Mais tout est dans la tête, il n'y a plus qu'à coucher les mots sur le clavier. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, je vous embrasse et j'espère vous retrouver pour la suite._

_Merci d'avoir perdu un peu de votre temps pour me lire._

_Biz, Niacy._


	8. Lorsque les coeurs se révèlent partie II

Auteur : Niacy. Non, sans blague ?

Titre : Rédemption.

Disclamer : Les personnages inspirés de cette fic sont issus de l'imagination ô combien fertile et prolifique de ce cher Masami Kurumada ! Il est bien gentil, il veut bien me les prêter pour que je leur fasse des misères. Mais moi, je les voudrais bien pour de vrai ! * C'est beau de rêver ! *

Résumé : Comment retrouver goût à la vie alors que l'on a perdu la personne que l'on aimait le plus ? Suivez l'histoire _parallèle_ de Milo et Hyôga, deux chevaliers blessés au cœur qui luttent pour retrouver le chemin de la paix et peut-être de l'amour...

* * *

_Voilà la deuxième partie du chapitre VII, en espérant ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre. Un mois et sept jours, merci Sévéya pour cette précision !_

_Alors, oui, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de répondre aux reviews autrement que par MP ( chose que je fais à chaque fois, d'ailleurs ) mais je tenais encore une fois à remercier mes fidèles lectrices et lecteurs et, en particulier, celles qui prennent le temps de me glisser des petits mots d'encouragements et de gentillesse. _

_Ça fait un bien fou, alors n'hésitez pas !_

_Bonne lecture... Biz, Niacy^^.

* * *

_

_**Seiiruika**__ : Ma chère Seii…Merci pour ta fidélité de chaque instant et tes reviews si chaleureuses. Qu'un auteur de ton talent prenne le temps de me lire me remplit d'une joie profonde ! Niacy flotte sur un petit nuage. Tes écrits me font rêver et sont merveilleux, alors surtout n'arrête jamais ! Gros bisous à toi._

_**Sévéya**__ : Tes deux reviews m'ont fait un bien fou. Tu connais mon manque de confiance en moi. Ton enthousiasme et tes critiques judicieuses sont pour moi plus que bienvenues. MERCI, ma jumelle. Et oui, Milo est trop... Milo. Je plaide coupable sur ce point. Mais comment veux-tu que je résiste, franchement ? Je tâcherai quand même de faire plus attention à l'avenir._

_**Ariesnomu **__: Oui, c'est long ! Je vais faire plus court - preuve de ma bonne foi avec ce chapitre - je sais que cela peut être éprouvant. Mù te plait et je suis bien contente. Il est encore présent dans ce chapitre, alors régale-toi ! Tu veux jeter Shina toute crue dans un lac ? Tu es cruelle... Une bonne douche froide devrait suffire, quoique à priori, Hyôga s'en soit chargé. Et merci d'avoir relevé les fautes d'orthographe et de français. Ce qu'elles peuvent être fourbes, celles là !_

_**Tàri**__ : Merci à toi de m'encourager comme tu le fais. C'est que du bonheur. Ta fidélité me touche. Et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. J'ai la pression, là !_

_**Ikky007 **__: Salut à toi ! Toujours au rendez-vous, merci bien la miss. Quelle courageuse, tu es ! Eh oui, ça se réchauffe en Sibérie, doucement mais sûrement ! Pour savoir ce que Mù a découvert, eh bien, je t'invite à lire la suite du chapitre VII._

_**Millenium d'argent**__ : Pas de souci pour le retard de commentaire, je suis déjà bien contente d'en avoir ! Je suis satisfaite de voir que mon interprétation des divers personnages te plaisent, ce n'est jamais évident ! LOL pour le mode quémandeuse, le mien est toujours ouvert pour la suite de ta fic. Bisous._

_**Hyoga dC**__ : Je suis plus que ravie que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent. L'avis d'une fan du Cygne est très important, d'autant qu'il s'agit là d'une fic basée sur lui quand même. Et puis, y'en a marre de toujours voir un Cygne geignard et un peu simplet ; il est beaucoup plus profond que ça - enfin à mon humble avis - c'est un saint de glace et le disciple de Camus, non mais ! En ce qui concerne toutes tes interrogations, eh bien, voilà quelques réponses... Merci encore.

* * *

_

**Chapitre VII : « Lorsque les cœurs se révèlent... » ( 2ème partie )**

« Le cœur a son ordre ; l'esprit a le sien, qui est par principe et démonstration, le cœur en a un autre. » Blaise Pascal. _Pensées_.

* * *

Dans une isba, isolée au milieu de l'immense plaine sibérienne qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres, se trouvaient deux chevaliers d'Athéna perdus et torturés. Le poids de la culpabilité se faisait lourd sur leurs épaules et pourtant, tous les deux ne devaient cet état de fait qu'à leur propre volonté.

Shina, noble Chevalier du Serpentaire et irascible colocataire de cette maisonnette, réalisait péniblement l'étendue de son comportement pitoyable et absurde, tandis que dans la pièce contiguë à la sienne, son hôte tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit embrouillé.

Lâchant un profond soupir de lassitude, Hyôga se laissa choir dans le bac glacé de la douche, ses doigts crispés dans sa chevelure, noyée sous les trombes d'eau. Il voulait oublier. Un point, c'était tout. Mais comment y parvenir lorsque toutes vos erreurs ressurgissaient violemment dans votre esprit, telle une furie qui s'amusait à faire remonter vos doutes et vos désillusions, par vagues successives avec toujours plus de vitesse et plus de rage jusqu'à vous lacérer tout entier ?

Pour Hyôga son esprit était comme une plage de sable blanc, dont chaque grain aurait été nettoyé et épuré par de longues années d'entraînements pour ne laisser qu'un horizon plat et désert, où sentiments et émotions n'auraient plus lieux d'être, où juste la droiture de sa cause glisserait sur cette étendue vierge qu'était devenue son âme. Mais la marée montante de ses erreurs passées se faisait chaque jour un peu plus déchaînée, déposant sur ses rivages aplanis des vagues de souvenirs douloureux. Une tempête qui faisait remonter toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, toujours plus violemment ses réminiscences enfouies qu'il ne voulait plus, ses sentiments contradictoires qui laissaient leurs empreintes sur le sable indélébile de son âme et ses émotions qui ravageaient son cœur enseveli, pour y laisser des sillons beaucoup trop profonds, pour que la seule volonté de son esprit puisse les aplanir comme il se devait.

Une vague Camus, une vague Cristal, une vague Isaac et l'écume blanchâtre des remords qui s'étendait toujours plus, qui s'insinuait dans les profondeurs de cette étendue glaciale qui le représentait si bien. Puis survenait une nouvelle marée, aussi torturante, où l'image de Shina s'échouait dans son esprit, avec son comportement impossible et une autre avec ses coups portés en plein cœur et une autre avec sa verve acide sur ses lèvres métalliques, une autre et une autre, encore et encore… toujours plus, jusqu'à l'étouffer complètement, le submerger ; le tout noyé sous le bruit assourdissant du jet de la douche qui résonnait autour de lui comme un chant lugubre, un haut-le-cœur saisissant qui le ramenait sur les berges de son esprit torturé.

Il n'en voulait plus des fluctuations de son cœur. Il devait les faire taire, les geler, stopper les flots qui le détruisaient mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne savait plus comment y parvenir. Sur les rivages glacés de son âme se mouraient les vagues brûlantes de la culpabilité, de la nostalgie, de l'envie, du désir...

Shina ! Elle le hantait. Elle se jouait de lui, le torturant de toutes les façons possibles. Était-ce son châtiment pour les actes odieux qu'il avait commis ? Oh que oui ! Une torture divine et diantrement efficace. Il n'était vraiment plus lui-même, tout à l'heure. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras ! Shina ! Et, ce qui relevait d'un sacrilège pour le saint de glace qu'il était, c'était qu'il avait adoré ça. Ressentir sa chaleur contre lui, son trouble lorsqu'il s'était approché davantage. Et si son visage avait été découvert, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait ? Aurait-il pu simplement se contrôler ?

Ses poings se serrèrent à cette idée, accompagnés d'une grimace expressive. Depuis longtemps cette sensation d'être vivant lui avait échappé ! Il se croyait insensible comme son maître. Il le voulait et luttait de toute son âme pour y parvenir. Il voulait mourir de l'intérieur et tout oublier…

Mais, il n'était qu'un simple humain, guidé par ses émotions. Un homme qui se berçait d'illusions.

Il aurait dû se taire et ne pas réagir face à ses propos mais Shina avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds, de lui jeter en pleine figure sa nature humaine. Il n'aurait pas dû ; un chevalier d'Athéna devait être capable d'oublier jusqu'à ses propres sentiments ! Comment allait-il faire maintenant ? A présent que son esprit ne pensait et ne voyait que par elle ? Elle aurait sa peau, le tuant plus sûrement qu'avec ses griffes venimeuses. Il n'était pas lui-même à ses côtés - ou bien était-ce le contraire, justement ? Son caractère impossible le rendait à chaque fois plus confus, le déstabilisant plus que de raison. Pourquoi ?

Il porta ses mains sur son visage et se frotta vigoureusement les yeux à s'en faire mal, comme pour chasser ce flot obscur de pensées qui le tiraillait de part en part, pour finalement les glisser à nouveau dans ses cheveux et se dégager des mèches qui lui barraient le visage.

Un semblant de sourire lui échappa tandis que l'eau s'écrasait et ruisselait sur la peau blanche de son corps, martelé par endroit d'ecchymoses laissées par Shina lors des divers entraînements. Non seulement, elle l'avait marqué physiquement, mais elle avait également réussi l'exploit d'atteindre son cœur prisonnier des glaces, y laissant une empreinte indélébile pour son plus grand malheur : tous ces efforts douloureux pour prendre du recul, balayés d'un seul geste par une main fine, aux ongles acérés.

Un soupir agacé, à peine perceptible sous les crépitements de l'eau qui l'entourait comme un rideau naturel de pluie, s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Le Cygne aurait voulu rester plus longtemps dans cette bulle de paix et d'illusoire tranquillité que lui procurait la buée fumante s'évaporant de sa douche mais on ne faisait pas toujours ce que l'on souhaitait. En cela, il en était certain.

Une serviette autour des reins, le Russe se sécha vigoureusement les cheveux, espérant que cela atténuerait la douleur lancinante qui se jouait dans son esprit et essuierait ses pensées dégoûlinantes de sentiments. Il devait l'oublier. Mais il n'y parvenait pas.

La discussion houleuse qu'ils avaient échangée tout à l'heure lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit, les mots martelant son cerveau fatigué de toute cette agitation et de cette tension revenue.

Pourquoi était-il aussi perturbé par ce que Shina avait bien pu lui dire ? Jamais, il ne faisait attention à l'avis des autres en général. Il se contentait seulement de vivre en harmonie avec ses convictions et ses choix, comme le lui avait inculqué ses maîtres. Alors pourquoi les reproches de la jeune femme l'avaient-ils touché à ce point ?

Faisant retomber sa serviette sur ses épaules, Hyôga affronta son reflet dans le miroir. Le visage libre de tout bandage, il ouvrit en grand ses yeux transparents, curieux de voir son triste double que la surface plane et froide lui renvoyait. Rien n'avait changé. Son œil gauche lui faisait toujours aussi mal lorsqu'il l'ouvrait, sa vue trouble n'arrangeant rien. Ses doigts se portèrent malgré lui sur la mince cicatrice qui zébrait sa paupière gauche. Un triste souvenir... La marque tangible du dernier sacrilège qu'il avait commis...

Ses mains agrippèrent le rebord du lavabo, les doigts crispés, il baissa la tête, anéanti. Son regard perdu accrocha la croix en or qui se balançait à son cou et comme hypnotisé, il se perdit au détour de son incessant va et vient. Une voix, qui s'apparentait plus à un murmure, s'échappa de la bouche fine du Russe, les yeux toujours rivés à cet objet chéri :

« Mama ! Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je ne comprends plus rien… Mon esprit s'embrouille, tout ce qui avant me paraissait simple et sans mystère se révèle maintenant compliqué et incompréhensible... Pourquoi suis-je incapable de n'être qu'un saint de glace ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à oublier, à m'oublier, moi, l'assassin de Cristal, de Camus et d'Isaac ? ... Et pourquoi, mon esprit s'encombre-t-il de futilité ? … Shina, soupira-t-il avec une tendre résignation. Comment dois-je agir ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, mamouschka ? S'il te plait, aide-moi. »

Ses paupières se refermèrent doucement, lui permettant de faire le point.

Après quelques instants, le Russe releva la tête et, rivant son regard délavé dans celui terne qui se reflétait dans le miroir, il poursuivit son monologue :

« Athéna, montrez-moi le chemin à suivre. Guidez-moi sur la voie qui doit être la mienne ! Faites-moi juste un signe, n'importe lequel ! Je vous en prie, aidez-moi ! »

Après ces quelques minutes d'introspection résignée, Hyôga s'était figé et n'arrivait pas à tourner la poignée de porte qui le séparait de Shina. Qu'allait-il découvrir une fois le seuil franchi ? Le silence tenu et pesant, par trop familier ou au contraire une autre dispute où les mots blesseraient encore ? Le Chevalier du Cygne était lassé de tout ce cinéma, lui qui appréciait tant le calme et la paix de l'esprit. Il décida de ne plus penser à rien et d'affronter son impossible invitée. Faire table rase des derniers instants passés en sa compagnie et redevenir Cygnus, l'impassible Chevalier de bronze.

La nuit commençait à prendre ses quartiers sur cette partie isolée de la Russie. Les nuages sombres s'amassaient au-dessus de l'isba, cachant les étoiles sous le quartier de lune rieur qui commençait sa longue partie de cache-cache. La pièce principale de la maisonnette était obscure, les rayons blafards de l'astre nocturne éclairaient par intermittence les objets qui semblaient prendre vie, sous le regard inanimé du dernier Saint de glace.

Pourtant malgré l'obscurité ambiante, son regard se porta immédiatement sur une tâche sombre qui s'agitait devant l'âtre désespérément vide de toute chaleur. Un léger sourire échappa à l'austère maître des lieux lorsqu'une chevelure verte lui apparut, baignée par la lumière éthérée de la lune. Son œil exercé parcourut les courbes mouvantes de l'ombre. Accroupie, celle-ci s'agitait avec conviction, levant les bras au ciel en signe d'énervement suprême. Pas de doute quant à l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui.

Plus de doute non plus dans son esprit ravagé et embrumé. Les questions et la culpabilité qui l'assaillaient, il y avait de ça deux minutes, s'évanouissaient comme neige au soleil devant cette scène atypique. Il était bien.

L'épaule appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le Cygne se contenta de la regarder simplement, profitant du fait qu'elle ignorât sa présence pour l'observer en toute tranquillité. Il sourit intérieurement. Son discours de tout à l'heure avait tout de même porté ses fruits ; bien que renfrognée à son départ, Shina avait agréé porter les vêtements qu'il lui avait prêtés. Comme quoi...

Il contempla de longues secondes la femme qui lui tournait le dos et qui trépignait d'impatience, gesticulant les bras en tout sens dès que le journal, qui brûlait sous les grosses bûches, s'éteignait dans la cheminée. Il s'agissait là d'un tableau atypique d'une extrême douceur, un contraste sublime entre l'éclairage froid de la nuit d'un côté et la luminosité chaleureuse de l'âtre, bien qu'éphémère, de l'autre.

Ce fut amusé et subjugué qu'il avança silencieusement vers elle, sous les injures grecques de la jeune femme, dont Hyôga ignorait jusqu'à l'existence. Le regard cristallin du slave balayait les courbes de la silhouette de l'Italienne, appréciant de la voir si naturelle. L'espace d'un infime moment, il s'était arrêté, perturbé à la simple vue des orteils de Shina qui dépassaient du revers du pantalon, noyés dans la fourrure blanche qui jonchait le seuil de la cheminée. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ce petit détail insignifiant lui tira un sourire attendri qu'il chassa très rapidement.

Reprenant son flegme habituel, il dissipa cet égarement de son esprit et passa derrière elle pour se saisir de petits fagots. Visiblement, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant car elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il s'agenouilla à sa droite. Tout près mais pas trop. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour la sentir proche de lui. C'était mal, il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Sans un mot ni un regard, celui-ci s'affaira à préparer le feu, sans que celle-ci ne fasse le moindre commentaire quant à son intervention pour le moins autoritaire. La main blanche du Russe saisit prudemment la boîte d'allumette qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, effleurant au passage ses doigts chauds. Ce simple contact le brûla de l'intérieur et toujours sans la regarder, d'un geste sûr, il craqua une allumette.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment sans se parler, côte à côte, contemplant la danse des flammes qui léchaient le bois pour se transformer en un véritable brasier bienfaisant, identique à celui qui habitait, à présent, le maître des lieux.

Le feu crépitait joyeusement dans l'âtre, apportant un peu de vie dans la pièce principale désespérément silencieuse. La nuit s'emparait des lieux, les nimbant de sa pâle lumière argentée. Seule la douce lueur des flammes éclairait les deux Chevaliers muets devant la cheminée, donnant une atmosphère intimiste qui invitait à la confession.

Se frottant vigoureusement les mains l'une contre l'autre, Shina tentait plus de s'apporter une quelconque contenance que de réellement se réchauffer. Après de timides regards en coin à son voisin immobile et de multiples hésitations, elle se lança à lâcher les mots qu'elle ne pensait jamais devoir prononcer un jour :

« Merci. »

La voix mal assurée de Shina venait de rompre l'atmosphère tendue qui les entourait.

Hyôga se tendit l'espace d'un millième de seconde, n'étant pas certain d'avoir bien compris ce qu'elle venait de dire. Intrigué, il détourna son regard de l'âtre et osa le poser sur sa voisine, surpris, curieux et étrangement heureux. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé, se contentant de fixer un point invisible devant elle. Seul le reflet de son masque d'acier, targué d'arabesques noires, lui était visible à travers quelques mèches vertes. Malgré l'anonymat de son visage, il la trouva belle.

Shina n'osait pas affronter l'œil au bleu délavé de son hôte, trop gênée pour cela. Cet aveu était pour elle quelque chose de terrible, une faiblesse admise, une honte pour elle 'Le grand Chevalier d'argent d'Ophiuchus !' Ce sentiment, jusqu'alors inconnu pour elle, l'empêchait de faire face au Cygne ; ce fut donc sur le foyer brûlant que toute son attention fut reportée. Il ne lui avait rien répondu.

« Merci pour les vêtements, consentit-elle à préciser en marmonnant tout bas.

— …

— … Et merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, jusqu'ici. »

Hyôga dut tendre l'oreille pour saisir ce que disait Shina tant le son de sa voix était faible. Il avait conscience de l'effort quasi inhumain dont faisait preuve le Chevalier d'argent et n'osait pas lui demander de parler plus fort. Il était vraiment touché.

S'asseyant plus confortablement sur la fourrure, le Russe prêta une oreille attentive aux aveux de la jeune femme, l'enjoignant à poursuivre par son silence. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire et surtout ne pas la brusquer, ni la braquer par un mot malheureux. Elle était si susceptible.

Après une grande respiration, celle-ci poursuivit, d'une voix audible et calme : « Au Sanctuaire… tu n'étais pas obligé mais tu es intervenu… Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Deux fois… Merci. »

Son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine et elle sentait le regard de son voisin la scruter sans concession. La peur s'emparait de tout son être. Non pas, celle d'être face à Hyôga mais la peur de révéler une partie d'elle-même, de montrer une facette de sa personnalité que nulle autre personne auparavant n'avait jamais vue. Armée d'une volonté farouche d'assumer ses actes passés, elle tourna la tête vers lui, fondant son regard d'acier dans le sien, si troublant, et poursuivit rapidement voyant que Hyôga allait lui répondre :

« Laisse moi finir... s'il te plait !, consentit-elle. Donc, merci de m'avoir sauvée la vie mais ne t'avise pas de recommencer ! » Hyôga écarquilla légèrement son unique œil sous l'intonation impérieuse de sa voix qui s'était faite plus dure, tandis qu'un index acéré s'agitait dans sa direction. « Je suis un Chevalier d'Athéna alors je te serais gré de ne plus JAMAIS intervenir ! Est-ce bien clair ? » Suite au hochement approbateur du Russe, elle continua valeureusement sur sa lancée : « Bon. Merci de t'être occupé de moi, de m'avoir soignée, de m'avoir supportée… Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours facile à vivre. Voilà ! », lâcha-t-elle, visiblement satisfaite d'en avoir terminé.

Hyôga souriait intérieurement mais se garda bien de le lui montrer, cela pourrait être mal interprété. Il était soulagé. Ce volte-face dans l'attitude de la jeune femme laissait présager un futur plus serein et définitivement moins hargneux. Et puis la voir ainsi, humble, lui donnait une toute autre dimension. Comme si elle rayonnait de l'intérieur ! Il n'aurait su l'expliquer.

« Je te promets de ne plus jamais intervenir dans un de tes combats, sans y avoir été invité au préalable, Shina », lui répondit-il, un léger trémolo dans la voix.

L'Italienne réprimait un sourire qui pourtant échapperait au Cygne. Malgré son visage stoïque, une pointe de reconnaissance perçait à travers sa voix posée, bien qu'elle pense qu'il essayait de rester neutre et de se garder de toute trace de sensiblerie. Un poids énorme s'envola de sur ses épaules.

_Par Athéna, que cela fait du bien !_

A nouveau, son regard d'acier se posa sur le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Le bois crépitait joyeusement. La chaleur des flammes chauffait sa peau. L'œil troublant de Hyôga la dévisageait littéralement et cela la troublait davantage. Elle se mettait à nu devant lui, faisant tomber le masque.

Le plus dur restait à venir. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir le lui dire ? Imperceptiblement, la tension était redescendue d'un cran mais ce qu'elle allait dire risquait fort de tout chambouler.

Se triturant les doigts ostensiblement, la jeune femme tournait les mots dans tous les sens dans sa petite tête mais de quelque façon que ce soit, ce qu'elle allait dire blesserait Hyôga et elle en était désolée. C'était réellement la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Cependant, les choses devaient être dites pour pouvoir avancer : elle, sur la voix de la rédemption ; et lui, peut-être, sur celui de l'acceptation du deuil de son maître. Car, elle n'était pas dupe. Sa froideur et sa façade d'arrogance était un masque pour ne pas voir sa souffrance, aussi bien pour lui que pour les autres.

_Allez, ma vieille, il faut te lancer !_

Le Russe observait Shina avec attention. Toute son attitude montrait la résignation, les épaules baissées, ses doigts crispés sur ses genoux qu'elle malaxait douloureusement. Les reflets rougeoyant des flammes se reflétaient sur l'acier lisse de son masque, conférant une impression de vie saisissante à ce visage immobile. Les arabesques ouvragées, qu'il devinait entre deux mèches vertes, le fascinaient et semblaient danser. Une sorte d'invitation muette à se perdre dans les courbes fascinantes qui lui faisaient face.

Concentré sur la jeune femme, Hyôga n'entendit pas ce qu'elle dit, son ouïe capturée par le crépitement du bois qui couvrait la voix à peine audible de Shina.

A présent tournée vers lui, elle avait la main tendue en sa direction :

« Hyôga, je ne voulais pas. Je n'aurais pas dû, je le sais mais j'étais si en colère… »

_En colère ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ne voulait pas ?_ Il ne pouvait pas la faire répéter !

Elle venait de poser sa main fine sur son avant bras, timidement, une légère caresse. Sans réfléchir, il eut un mouvement de recul. Il était tellement rare qu'on le touche de cette manière que cette sensation le brûlait. Et puis tout cela était si incongru étant donné leur relation plus que houleuse. La réaction du slave sembla perturber Shina qui retira d'emblée sa main, croisant ses bras sur son ventre pour cacher l'objet de sa répulsion.

_Shina…_

Il aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas tourner contre elle. Qu'il ne voulait pas la repousser ! Bien au contraire. Son cœur se serra et une douleur insidieuse se mit à lui vriller la poitrine. Voilà encore que son esprit et son corps ne désiraient pas la même chose. Il devait vite, très vite se reprendre.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai dit sur Camus… »

_Camus ?_

C'était donc cela qui semblait tant la bouleverser ? Mais il avait déjà oublié cet événement, pourquoi remuait-elle le couteau dans la plaie ? _Non, Shina arrête !,_ voulut-il lui dire, mais aucun mot ne put sortir de sa bouche. Il venait de la blesser avec ce geste de recul instinctif, c'était indéniable. Trop surpris par ses excuses qui avaient l'air sincère, il avait été décontenancé.

_Sa voix trahit une telle souffrance !_

Le trouble s'empara de lui. Il était touché ! Vraiment. A aucun moment, l'idée, ne serait-ce infime, que Shina pourrait s'excuser des propos douloureux qu'elle avait eu à l'encontre de son maître, ne lui avait traversé l'esprit ! Ce n'était tellement pas elle ! Après tout, peut-être que si... Ils ne se connaissaient pas finalement. Qui se cachait réellement derrière cette façade rude et agressive ?

« Je ne le connaissais pas. Je n'avais pas le droit de le juger, ni toi d'ailleurs… »

Shina était bouleversée. Son rejet ne l'étonnait pas autre mesure, c'était Hyôga après tout ! Pourtant une douleur sourde grondait en elle tandis qu'elle affrontait courageusement son hôte. Le visage de ce dernier était toujours indifférent mais... ses yeux !

Par Athéna, à l'instant où le prénom de Camus fut prononcé un éclair douloureux avait traversé le bleu clair et imperturbable de sa prunelle. Elle se doutait que l'évocation du Chevalier d'or du Verseau le ferait réagir mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Pas à ce regard étrangement _humain_. A cet instant précis, elle aurait tout donné pour être face à son froid coutumier. Voir la vie dans cet œil d'ordinaire insondable était pire que tout. Elle, qui avait si ardemment supplié pour voir un peu d'humanité chez son hôte, regrettait amèrement son vœu. L'ange blond souffrait trop et cela la perturbait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop.

« Hyôga, je… »

Shina ne put finir sa phrase, Hyôga venait de se lever sans la regarder, la laissant seule. Elle avait froid tout à coup, malgré la chaleur de l'âtre rougeoyant qui lui faisait face. Elle avait froid loin de lui, le Saint de glace. Quelle ironie ! La honte, la culpabilité, les remords s'abattirent sur ses épaules comme une lourde chape de plomb. Le désespoir, la tristesse de l'avoir blessé l'inondèrent. Elle s'en voulait vraiment. Elle avait vraiment le chic pour lui faire mal.

La tête rentrée dans ses épaules comme une enfant prise en faute, Shina ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, juste que Hyôga n'allait pas se mettre en colère, cela lui ressemblait si peu. Un mur de silence... Voilà ce qui allait se passer. Un lourd et pesant mur de silence qui lui vrillerait les nerfs et la torturerait bien plus encore que tous les supplices imaginables. Il n'y avait que lui pour la mettre dans des états pareils.

Il passa derrière elle, sans un bruit, prenant soin de ne pas la frôler et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Des bruits dans son dos résonnèrent à ses oreilles : de la porcelaine qui s'entrechoquait, un placard que l'on ouvrait… Shina ferma les yeux et attendit. Mais attendre quoi ? Elle ne savait plus. Tous ses repères s'étaient évanouis, la laissant complètement dépourvue et à la merci de ses émotions et du bon vouloir de son hôte, à ses heures, glacial.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Shina sursauta légèrement. Il lui avait parlé ! A elle ! Lui ! Mais vouloir quoi ? Hésitante, elle se tourna à demi dans sa direction et leva la tête, heureuse d'avoir son masque. Ainsi, il ne voyait pas son regard fuyant se poser sur lui, comme si cela pouvait la brûler.

Hyôga se tenait debout devant le poêle, la théière dans la main droite et lui tendait une tasse de la main gauche. L'air éternellement impassible qu'il arborait en permanence avait repris sa place jusque dans son regard. Shina était perplexe : d'un côté, cette attitude froide la rassurait car il s'agissait bien du chevalier du Cygne qui la toisait avec un certain dédain coutumier mais d'un autre côté, l'ange blond s'était à nouveau effacé et c'était bien dommage.

_Il faut que j'arrête de le voir comme un ange ! C'est n'importe quoi !_

Devant son mutisme, la voix du Russe se fit plus forte :

« On n'a rien mangé depuis ce matin ! Tu veux que je te prépare à boire ? »

Sa voix était neutre. Impossible de savoir s'il était en colère ou non.

« Non... merci », lui répondit-elle, hésitante.

Sans aucune façon, il lui tourna le dos et continua de s'affairer dans la cuisine, l'ignorant comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Shina, malgré une dure journée d'entraînement, avait l'appétit coupé. Elle se reconnaissait à peine. Être si intimidée par un homme, Hyôga de surcroît ! Elle, qui avait toujours la phrase assassine au bout des lèvres, ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire d'ailleurs. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle soit si différente près de lui ?

Ce fut avec surprise, que l'Italienne le vit se rasseoir près d'elle, une tasse fumante à la main. D'habitude, pour rien au monde, il ne quittait son fauteuil usagé. Une grimace reflétant sa perplexité se dessina sous son masque.

Discrètement, Shina observait son vis-à-vis qui agissait étrangement ce soir. Hyôga semblait être en paix avec lui-même. Jamais auparavant, le Russe, malgré son faciès indéchiffrable, lui avait paru si accessible. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était à la fois distant et proche.

Un silence absolu et coutumier s'imposa à nouveau entre eux, malgré le crépitement du feu.

Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit porter à ses lèvres fines la porcelaine de sa tasse. Avec une lenteur digne d'un ralenti divin, la bouche de celui-ci s'anima, s'arrondit pour laisser s'échapper un souffle léger qui caressa avec douceur la surface ambrée du liquide, faisant ainsi danser les volutes blanchâtres qui s'en échappaient.

Comme hypnotisées, ses prunelles s'arrêtèrent sur une langue, qui d'un mouvement rapide, vint humidifier des lèvres sèches ; réveillant dans son ventre une chaleur insidieuse et délicieuse, prémisse aux sensations inconnues que ce simple geste laissait présager.

Penchant lentement la tête en arrière pour déglutir son breuvage brûlant, quelques mèches dorées glissèrent sur ses joues, attirant son regard sur les courbes de son cou où s'animait sa pomme d'Adam. Une telle sensualité se dégageait de lui, c'en était effrayant et fascinant !

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra de plus belle lorsqu'un saphir très clair se riva à elle pour ne plus la quitter. Ses yeux curieux se promenaient sans pouvoir se fixer sur les traits fins du Russe, sa peau blanche prenant une délicieuse teinte couleur miel qui accentuait sa beauté sauvage et inaccessible. Le souffle coupé, Shina resta subjuguée par cette attirance soudaine envers son hôte. Elle était déstabilisée et c'était un euphémisme.

Son attitude était si équivoque. Toujours ce visage indéchiffrable qui, ce soir, ne l'était pas tant que cela finalement... Cette attitude quelque peu rigide mais enveloppée d'une certaine douceur... Cette distance naturelle qu'il renvoyait et qui pourtant l'attirait étrangement...

Elle en oublierait presque qu'il s'agissait de Hyôga, de l'insensible disciple du Verseau !

Une voix grave et tranquille la sortit de sa transe et la ramena dans la réalité :

« Shina, j'apprécie sincèrement tes excuses… »

Les yeux écarquillés, Shina avait peine à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre - et ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis, pour être franche. Un mélange de culpabilité, de honte, de désir, d'étonnement... Se secouant mentalement la tête, la jeune femme tenta de se défaire de cet œil unique qui exerçait sur elle une attraction stupéfiante et démesurée - un diamant scintillant dans un écrin doré - pour se concentrer sur un fait réel : Monsieur l'esquimau ambulant venait de lui dévoiler ce qu'il pensait !

« ... Je sais que tu ne dis jamais rien sans le penser. La franchise est une qualité que j'apprécie chez toi. Autant les mots que tu as utilisés ont été difficiles à entendre, autant ceux que tu viens de me dire me touchent. Et pour cela, je t'en remercie. »

Shina ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait cette capacité incroyable de la rendre muette par moment. Un sourire béat se dessina derrière son masque. Une joie incommensurable s'emparait d'elle. Il ne lui en voulait pas. C'était bête, très bête même, mais cela la réjouissait réellement. Mais elle devait se reprendre. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire du sentimentalisme, ni le lieu et encore moins la personne sur laquelle elle pouvait se permettre ce genre de pensées mielleuses.

Se redressant, le front haut, adoptant une attitude sûre d'elle et détendue, Shina se tourna complètement vers son interlocuteur, encercla ses genoux de ses bras et fourragea ses orteils dans la fourrure soyeuse à quelques centimètres de la main du Russe. Tout en masquant son trouble, elle lança légèrement :

« Bon, bon… Ne t'attend pas à ce que cela se reproduise ! Ce n'est pas mon genre ! Les excuses et tout ce qui va avec ! »

Elle essayait de dédramatiser la situation qu'elle trouvait vraiment gênante. Reposant son menton sur ses genoux, Shina entreprit d'orienter la discussion sur un sujet moins sensible, à savoir l'organisation de la journée du lendemain. La soirée passa vite. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de tout et de rien, levant les mains au ciel dans de grandes explications, ses éclats de rires fusant au détour de la conversation.

Hyôga la regardait et parlait peu, dégustant tranquillement son thé sans la quitter des yeux, savourant la vision qui lui était offerte. Elle était si fascinante, si vivante. Sa voix s'élevait dans les airs dans des accents rieurs, très différents des autres jours. Tandis qu'il la regardait et l'écoutait faire des lois sur le Sanctuaire, Hyôga se demandait à quoi le Chevalier du Cobra pouvait bien ressembler. Que cachait ce masque triste ?

Pourtant, il avait déjà vu son visage mais il n'y avait jamais accordé d'importance. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait à l'époque ? A présent, les données étaient différentes. Les éclats de voix de son invitée faisaient travailler son imagination. L'inconnu, qui jadis l'effrayait, le fascinait. Il s'imaginait une jeune femme au regard pétillant et au large sourire, à l'entendre rire ainsi ! Un immense sourire qui devait refléter la beauté à l'état pur, des lèvres vermeilles qui devaient se faire synonyme du plus beau des couchers de soleil grecs, comme celui qu'il avait vu la dernière fois au Sanctuaire, chez elle. Était-ce un présage ?

Hyôga se laissait porter par le temps, s'abreuvant de la quiétude et de la paix qui avaient enfin trouvé refuge dans l'isba et dans son cœur. Les questions diverses et variées qui le taraudaient, la culpabilité qui l'étreignait sans cesse ; tout ceci s'évadait en cet instant unique, le laissant apprécier cette trêve salvatrice et plus que nécessaire. Pour combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? Il n'en savait rien.

La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était que le temps s'était arrêté en cette soirée et qu'il en profitait pleinement. Ce fut l'esprit clair et serein qu'il savoura enfin la présence de sa colocataire, éprouvant même certaines difficultés à garder un visage impavide sous les remarques judicieusement drôles ou pertinentes qu'elle lançait. Sa tasse de thé avait trouvé une nouvelle utilité : non pas, celle de servir de réceptacle à sa boisson préférée - fonction que l'objet ne n'occupait plus depuis plus de deux heures - mais celle d'être un abri secourable pour masquer ses sourires, tout en espérant que son subterfuge ne soit pas découvert !

* * *

Deux journées passèrent, rythmées par un début de matinée seule pour Shina, puis des entraînements intensifs de combat au corps à corps pour lesquels le Chevalier d'argent prenait beaucoup de plaisir, son homologue de bronze progressant d'heure en heure, la mettant plus souvent qu'elle ne le voulait en difficulté. Puis après un bon repas pris comme toujours chacun de leurs côtés, ils se retrouvaient avec plaisir devant la cheminée et passaient la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien comme deux vieux amis.

Un moment privilégié de complicité liait à présent ces deux Chevaliers d'Athéna qu'un épais mur de glace et d'incompréhension séparait, il y avait peu. Le respect mutuel et la chaleur des sentiments, qui les animaient, avaient brisé cette barrière invisible pour les rapprocher davantage. Et tous les deux, sans vraiment se l'avouer, en éprouvaient un réel soulagement.

Shina appréciait ses soirées en sa compagnie. Elle parlait beaucoup plus que le Russe mais celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout gêné, prêtant une oreille attentive à la jeune femme toujours inspirée. Jamais auparavant, elle n'avait eu d'échange avec qui que ce soit. La solitude faisait partie intégrante de son quotidien au Sanctuaire, sans que cela soit un inconvénient ; alors qu'ici en Sibérie, cette même solitude lui pesait et la faisait souffrir. Hyôga était un parfait auditeur, la laissant diriger la discussion. Jamais il ne semblait être lassé, jamais elle ne l'avait vu jeter un regard sur un des nombreux bouquins qui ornaient sa bibliothèque et qu'il chérissait tant.

Le temps de l'incompréhension était passé. Le plaisir de se retrouver tous les deux le soir venu prenait de plus en plus de place dans son esprit. Le slave laissait filtrer peu d'information sur lui, sur son passé. Quelques fois, il la surprenait en parlant de ses entraînements avec Camus mais jamais rien de bien nouveau. Une sorte de jeu entre eux s'était instauré, enfin en ce qui la concernait. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à essayer de déceler des expressions de vie sur le visage impénétrable de son vis-à-vis : une étincelle dans son regard, un léger haussement de sourcil ou un semblant de mouvement sur ses lèvres fines...

Une joie sans nom l'envahissait lorsqu'elle devinait un léger sourire, oh même furtif ! A peine perceptible à qui n'y prêtait pas attention mais un sourire tout de même ! A cet instant précis, elle avait l'impression d'avoir accompli un miracle : l'ange blond, le vrai visage de Hyôga lui faisait face et là, toutes les épreuves, toutes les déconvenues de son 'passage' dans cette isba autrefois détestée s'envolaient. Elle était heureuse avec lui, tout simplement.

* * *

...

* * *

Au quatrième étage de la clinique de la Fondation Graad, trois hommes s'apprêtaient à entrer en résonance pour le bien d'un seul. Une tentative à l'aveugle, qui relevait plus d'une expérience hasardeuse que d'une réelle solution, pour sortir le jeune Russe de son sommeil volontaire.

Hyôga, toujours plongé dans son rêve sibérien, ne semblait pas s'apercevoir que la main pâle de Mù avait pris place sur son front et que l'Atlante, sous le regard inquiet et protecteur de Milo, allait braver un interdit personnel pour tenter d'entrer en contact avec lui et peut-être le ramener dans la réalité.

Mù, bien qu'arborant un visage serein et confiant, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter de l'issue positive de cette communion forcée. Il avait accepté d'entrer en contact avec le subconscient de Hyôga mais craignait de ne pas pouvoir y parvenir. Il ne pratiquait que rarement cet exercice et jamais sur quelqu'un de comateux. Et puis, si Hyôga tenait tant que cela à ne pas se réveiller, de quel droit, lui, pourrait-il l'y obliger ?

Cependant, Mù ne pouvait pas nier la douleur morale qui habitait l'endormi et envahissait la chambre tout entière du Russe ou bien le chant lugubre qui résonnait à ses oreilles, malgré la montée de cosmos de Milo tout à l'heure ; tout comme il n'avait pas pu ignorer la souffrance de son compagnon d'armes et la peine qui résidait dans son cœur.

Le beau Bélier resta, de longues minutes, immobile, tentant de faire abstraction de la présence de Milo dont l'aura emplissait la pièce entièrement. Le Scorpion était tendu, on le saurait à moins, et ce trouble brouillait les ondes psychiques de l'Atlante.

Hyôga, en digne Saint de glace, cachait son esprit derrière des barricades épaisses et solides, lui faisant comprendre qu'il se protégeait de tout son être contre une quelconque invasion ; tandis que Milo, bien que se retranchant dans ses barrières mentales, l'appelait sans cesse. Concentré à masquer ses pensées, le huitième gardien ne faisait qu'augmenter l'attrait de l'emprise atlante. Car plus, on cherchait à cacher des choses et plus son pouvoir augmentait, comme attiré par un aimant.

Malgré tous ces obstacles, Mù était parvenu à pénétrer la forteresse de l'âme du Russe, une ridicule brèche qui laissait sous-entendre à l'Atlante que Hyôga n'avait pas complètement abandonné l'idée de revenir dans la réalité. Alors, il s'y était engouffré, happé par la force de l'attraction mentale qui l'aspirait dans un dédale difforme d'ombres brunes et cotonneuses. Une sorte de gouffre sans fond où le chant funeste, jusqu'alors simple litanie murmurée, devenait un cri douloureux qui vrillait ses tympans. Une alarme stridente pour l'avertir qu'il allait mettre les pieds dans une zone interdite.

« _Hyôga ? Hyôga, c'est Mù. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je suis venu à toi en ami. Hyôga, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »_

La voix du Bélier semblait se perdre dans ce gouffre noir, comme si des parois invisibles absorbaient les moindres ondulations de sa voix. Il n'y arriverait pas, il lui fallait de l'aide. Plein de compassion pour son collègue doré, le Tibétain s'était acharné à l'oublier mais s'il voulait aller plus loin dans ses investigations, il lui fallait puiser dans l'énergie de Milo, même si l'idée ne le réjouissait pas. Le Grec avait accepté le pacte qu'il lui avait soumis de bonne grâce mais avait-il pris conscience des implications réelles qui se jouaient ?

L'Atlante, toujours en liaison avec Hyôga, étendit ses ondes inquisitrices vers le Scorpion d'or pour y trouver l'énergie nécessaire à son intrusion mentale. Pas une aide à proprement parlé, juste de l'énergie.

Milo était sur la défensive et pourtant, il émettait un appel muet que l'Atlante avait du mal à ignorer. Toute cette lutte pour se fermer avait l'effet contraire et attirait malgré lui la psyché de Mù. Il fallait qu'il cesse de lutter rapidement ou c'était l'esprit tout entier du huitième gardien, que le Bélier visiterait, et ce n'était pas le but de l'expérience.

« Milo, il faut absolument que tu te détendes. J'ai besoin de ton aide, sans toi, je ne peux rien faire. Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plait, Milo. Fais-moi confiance ! »

A nouveau, les ondes mentales du Tibétain se dirigèrent vers le Grec qui avait enfin résolu à s'abandonner. Avec toute la douceur qui caractérisait le Bélier, celles-ci l'enveloppèrent, formant un cocon protecteur et lentement pénétrèrent chaque pore de la peau de Milo pour se fondre en lui.

Pris entre deux entités plus ou moins farouches, Mù tentait de garder le contrôle. Il détestait cela : garder son propre esprit intact de toutes les pensées et sentiments qui s'intriquaient aux siens, tout en emmagasinant l'énergie nécessaire à une exploration mentale. D'un côté, le gouffre béant et sombre qui l'entourait lorsqu'il se concentrait sur Hyôga et de l'autre, l'attraction chaleureuse mais piquante de Milo qui, malgré lui, l'appelait sans cesse à la recherche d'un quelconque apaisement. Fort heureusement, le Scorpion avait une grande force morale et une bonne maîtrise de ses pensées et, bien qu'il lui ait laissé libre accès à son âme, Milo parvenait parfaitement à juguler le flot déchaîné de son cœur.

« _Hyôga, c'est Mù. N'aie aucune crainte, je ne suis pas là pour t'obliger à quoi que ce soit. Je suis ici, parce qu'un ami à toi y tient énormément. Milo et moi voulons t'apporter notre aide, si tu le veux bien. Hyôga, laisse-moi soulager ta peine. Si je le peux, je le ferai… Je ne ferai rien que tu ne veuilles pas. »_

Et sans plus comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le brouillard informe d'ombres brunes et obscures qui l'entourait se délita autour de lui. Les nuages pesant, qui le cernaient, avançaient à une allure folle ou était-ce lui, qui plongeait dans l'esprit du Russe ? Mù ne saurait le dire. Une sensation de flottement et de légèreté le saisit, comme s'il volait. Les images brunes s'accélérèrent donnant l'impression qu'il s'enfonçait dans un puits sans fond. Un foisonnement d'émotions complexes l'envahirent pour le faire sien… et toujours ce geignement plaintif, à présent en bruit de fond, qui résonnait à ses oreilles.

Le geignement s'était précisé : c'était le fil d'Ariane des souvenirs du Russe, alors Mù s'en saisit... Une complainte sourde, celle d'un enfant qui sanglotait.

Un flash aveuglant le força à plisser des yeux, son avant bras plaqué sur son visage comme pour le protéger d'une agression invisible. Quelques secondes furent nécessaires pour que l'Atlante se reprenne et comprenne où il était. Ses yeux, d'un mauve profond, scrutèrent ses alentours immédiats, ses points de vie se rapprochèrent, marque flagrante du trouble qui habitait le serein Bélier. Une scène surréaliste se déroulait devant lui, derrière lui, tout autour de lui.

Mais où était-il ? Très vite, le Bélier comprit. Il se trouvait sur un paquebot qui voguait à vive allure sur des flots calmes mais glacés. La mer qui s'étendait devant lui sur des kilomètres avait la pâleur de la neige, les rayons du soleil se réverbérant douloureusement sur la surface réfléchissante. A mesure que le navire avançait, un craquement se faisait entendre, celui de la glace qui se déchirait et qui cèdait le passage au géant des mers, mastodonte insubmersible qui filait droit vers la ligne d'horizon. Un léger roulis faisait tanguer le navire de droite à gauche. Une brise légère soufflait, soulevant quelques longues mèches couleur parme de l'Atlante. Il savait ce vent froid, étant donné la glace qu'il voyait, mais il ne ressentait rien, pas même un léger mordant sur sa peau. Il était là sans y être ; un simple observateur...

Un rire aigu lui parvint à sa droite, le tirant de sa réflexion. Une longue chevelure lilas se mut lentement sur le dos puissant de l'Atlante alors qu'il tournait son visage en direction de cet éclat de voix pour le moins étrange.

Un garçonnet à peine âgé de six ou sept ans - il ne saurait le dire -, emmitouflé dans un épais manteau fourré, courait sur le pont, zigzaguant gaiement entre les passagers. Un rire éclatant, un sourire rayonnant révélant un visage épanoui qui abritait deux prunelles au bleu translucide. Mù se demanda si ce petit garçon…

Une voix de femme s'éleva, appelant l'enfant : « Hyôga ! » Mù ne put réprimer un sourire attendri tandis que son regard doux se posa sur le garçonnet. Oui, il s'agissait bien du très jeune Saint du Cygne : quelques mèches blondes caressaient les joues rosies de l'enfant qui s'était arrêté à quelques pas de lui. D'un seul tenant, il s'était retourné pour saluer la femme qui le rejoignait. Ils parlèrent en russe, langue que Mù ne comprenait pas ; seul le mot « Mamouschka » trouva un écho en lui. Cette femme blond,e était sa mère, à n'en pas douter, la ressemblance était frappante. Quelques secondes passèrent et l'enfant était reparti à l'assaut de cette aire de jeu pour adultes dans un éclat de rire cristallin qui tira un autre sourire à l'Atlante.

La seconde d'après, tout se modifia.

Un profond trouble le saisit, étreignant avec sauvagerie son cœur. Une douleur terrible, une peur irraisonnée saisit tout son être… Il faisait sombre, l'agitation régnait partout autour de lui. Des voix puissantes grondaient, criaient ; des voix graves où perçaient une angoisse saisissante, des voix pourtant à peine audibles, recouvertes par le mugissement des vagues déchaînées alentour qui l'encerclaient, les encerclaient, les bringuebalaient en tout sens.

Un long sanglot atteignit ses tympans, lui vrillant le cœur ; puis une voix enfantine perça le fond sonore pour ne devenir qu'un unique chant douloureux. Les yeux de Mù se posèrent alors sur Hyôga qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, et sa voix qui déchirait les flots en un hurlement arraché douloureusement du fond de sa gorge, irritée d'avoir trop criée : « Mama ! Mamouschka ! » Il tendait les bras dans l'espoir de retenir la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde tandis qu'un homme le jetait sans ménagement dans un canot de sauvetage, qui menaçait à tout moment de chavirer par-dessus bord les pauvres malheureux qui avaient déjà été secouru.

Un sentiment d'abandon, une douleur aiguë lacérait le cerveau de l'Atlante alors que se déroulait sous ses yeux une tragédie. Le paquebot sur lequel il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt sombrait inexorablement dans une mer furibonde qui s'acharnait à manger le navire d'apparence insubmersible. Le froid habitait non seulement son corps mais son cœur. Le petit garçon blond, le visage ravagé par les larmes, tendait toujours sa petite main en direction du géant des mers. Sur le pont, Mù reconnut la silhouette de la femme de tout à l'heure. Emmitouflée sous un épais manteau fourré, des larmes identiques à celle de son fils traçaient de fins sillons sur son visage pâle, ses lèvres remuaient livrant un message muet à l'enfant qui hurlait sa détresse. Mù, simple spectateur de cette scène déchirante, ne pouvait intervenir, cependant il ne baissa pas les yeux. Cette tragédie était celle que Hyôga avait vécue dans son enfance.

Un nouveau flash… Et toujours ce sanglot qui résonnait dans son esprit.

Des cris d'enfants, un parc verdoyant et ensoleillé, une immense bâtisse qui s'élevait dans le firmament éclatant… Mù tourna sur lui, cherchant du regard la silhouette de Hyôga, car il s'agissait bien de son passé que le Bélier voyait se dévoiler à lui. Un sourire attendri se dessina sur ses traits fins à la vue du jeune Russe qui s'était isolé sur les marches claires d'un grand bâtiment. Des enfants jouaient au ballon, riaient et couraient en tout sens. L'enfant les regardait sans les voir, ses prunelles semblaient éteintes, une tristesse infinie ceignait ses traits enfantins. Et un sentiment familier étreignit le cœur du Tibétain. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien : celui d'être rejeté. Hyôga n'était pas désiré en ce lieu, il n'était pas comme les autres. On se moquait de sa différence : sa blondeur, ses yeux clairs, son incompréhension quant à cette langue agressive et criarde, son ignorance quant aux us et coutumes de ce pays étranger où il ne connaissait rien, ni personne. La peur, la solitude…

Deux petits japonais s'avancèrent vers lui. Le plus jeune, à la chevelure verte, s'assit à ses côtés et sembla vouloir entrer en contact avec lui, sous le regard méfiant de l'autre, plus grand, à la chevelure et aux yeux d'un bleu d'acier. De suite, le premier gardien du Zodiaque comprit qu'il s'agissait du jeune Andromède et de son frère aîné.

Nouvelle série de flash : Des rires timides, des sourires échangés avec les autres orphelins, des journées joyeuses d'enfants scolarisés, où Hyôga prenait doucement ses marques, alternées avec des nuits solitaires, replié dans un lit trop grand, le visage baigné par les larmes. Une routine quotidienne où le doute, la joie et la tristesse se relayaient sans ordre logique et dans un flot penchant plus pour la troisième émotion toute fois.

Et à nouveau cette lumière aveuglante et un hoquet courageux, témoin d'une certaine volonté à refouler des larmes...

Cette fois, ce fut une contrée désolée et infinie qui apparut à lui. Le froid le saisit plus que de raison, le Tibétain était pourtant coutumier des climats glacés. La peur se faisait écho insistant dans sa poitrine, où son cœur battait plus vite à mesure que le temps passait. Une rue déserte ensevelie sous une épaisse couche de neige, des maisons de pierre qui semblaient inanimées, un ciel d'une pâleur extrême… Une attente terrifiante et angoissante débuta. La peur de l'inconnu, la peur d'être à nouveau livré à soi-même. Mù voyait le petit Russe se frigorifier de seconde en seconde, gardant le front haut alors qu'il soufflait sur ses doigts pour garder un peu de chaleur. L'Atlante ressentait tout le courage que l'enfant voulait se donner, tout l'espoir qu'il mettait dans cette aventure terrifiante. Il était rentré au pays, sa mère était tout près de lui, quelque part, par-là !

Une voix grave et profonde troubla tout à coup le silence, qui habitait le village déserté, et vibra dans tout son être… L'enfant leva les yeux au ciel… Une peur effarante l'étreignit devant le visage impavide qui lui faisait face.

« Camus », souffla l'Atlante, tandis qu'un sourire amusé se dessinait sur son visage serein.

Le jeune chevalier du Verseau semblait bien austère, ses yeux sombres enchâssés dans un visage pâle et peu avenant. Un ogre terrifiant pour le jeune Hyôga qui, les yeux grands ouverts, affrontait bravement cet inconnu, le cœur empli d'espoir et de volonté : retrouver sa mère.

Une vague de confusion vint ébranler le solide Tibétain alors que devant ses yeux se déroulait le passé du slave dans les plaines de Sibérie. Un sentiment douloureux, et très différent de ce qu'il avait ressenti jusque là, vint mourir dans son cœur. Ce n'était pas Hyôga, Mù en était certain. Mais dans ce cas...

_Milo ?_

Mù secoua la tête intérieurement. Il devait se concentrer sur Hyôga, surtout faire abstraction de cette sensation incongrue !

Se concentrant davantage, le Bélier prit une grande inspiration et poursuivit son voyage intérieur.

Nouvelle série de flash back : les entraînements rigides au milieu de la plaine sibérienne, la voix dure et sèche du Français, les conseils avisés et rassurants d'un homme vêtu de cuir à la chevelure grise et au sourire apaisant, les encouragements d'un autre enfant énergique et avenant.

Nouvel assaut étranger, où colère et douleur soufflèrent sur le passé de Hyôga. Mù fronça des points de vie. Il devait ignorer ce...

Mais le bel atlante ne put finir sa phrase en pensée qu'il se retrouvait dans un autre endroit, dans une autre atmosphère, à une autre époque.

Ses prunelles améthyste scannèrent les environs, cherchant un quelconque repère. Des colonnes de marbres se dressaient devant lui, l'encerclaient. Un temple ? Était-il au Sanctuaire ? Un sentiment profond de bien-être l'envahit soudainement malgré quelques coups d'aiguilles lancinants dans la poitrine qui l'empêchaient de réellement se sentir à l'aise.

Des bruits de pas captèrent son attention. Quelqu'un approchait sur sa droite. Mù, l'œil rivé dans cette direction, se maudissait intérieurement. Jamais, il n'aurait dû accepter l'idée de Milo, car voilà qu'à présent, il se trouvait dans les souvenirs de son compagnon d'armes. Il en était certain.

Une silhouette familière se dessinait entre les doriennes, se faisant de seconde en seconde plus précise. Un chevalier à n'en pas douter et un de la garde dorée, s'il en jugeait par l'éclat de l'armure qui brillait de mille feux sous les quelques rayons du soleil qui perçaient dans le dos dudit chevalier. Une longue chevelure encadrait un visage clair où deux saphirs saisissants avaient la première place. Mù était certain de l'identité de cet homme à l'allure féline et légère, au port de tête altier, il s'agissait de : Camus.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, le Bélier vit la silhouette puissante de Milo barrer le chemin du visiteur et il en conclut qu'il devait se trouver dans le temple du Scorpion. Le huitième gardien fixait droit dans les yeux son vis-à-vis tout en parlant avec lui. Sans comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient, il pouvait ressentir la complicité qui les liait.

A présent, ce n'était plus un flot de larmes continu qui le guidait mais le battement régulier d'un cœur qui pulsait calmement à ses oreilles. Milo était heureux. Cela se voyait. Cela se ressentait. La présence de son ami le réjouissait réellement, même si celui-ci ne montrait aucun signe extérieur que ce sentiment était partagé.

Nouvelle ellipse temporelle et Mù se retrouva sur le film de la mémoire du Grec.

Malgré ses tentatives de retour vers l'esprit du Russe, le Bélier s'engluait dans les réminiscences du Scorpion et ce fut malgré lui qu'il vit sa vie se dérouler sous ses yeux : la douleur de son entraînement sur l'île de Mélos, les coups, la violence quotidienne, la honte et les diverses humiliations qu'il avait subies lors de sa formation pour devenir le futur Scorpion d'or. Mù ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser, malgré lui. Sa propre expérience d'apprenti n'avait pas été des plus aisée mais jamais une telle cruauté n'avait marqué son quotidien. Il comprenait beaucoup mieux à présent les colères, pour le moins, édifiantes de son compagnon d'armes, et pourquoi Milo était devenu un assassin. En fait, il avait été 'élevé' dans ce sens, cependant en dépit de ceci, Milo devait être sûrement l'homme le plus humain qu'il connaissait.

Une rafale de colère sourde et de souffrance l'entourait tout entier, mettant à mal le Tibétain qui encaissait de plein fouet ce déchaînement malsain qui habitait le cœur du Grec. Une sensation d'étouffement, de suffocation qui rendait sa propre respiration difficile. La violence de ses actes passés, les meurtres de sang froid, les visages agonisants de ses nombreuses victimes qui le suppliaient de mettre fin à leurs jours ou de leur laisser la vie sauve. Milo, torturé comme jamais entre cet assassin qu'il était devenu et l'homme qu'il ne voulait pas oublier, avait tellement souffert que ses propres chairs ressentaient la brûlure de son cœur et puis soudainement ce fut le calme après la tempête...

Toujours la même présence silencieuse et salvatrice près de lui... Celle de l'indéchiffrable Verseau qui plantait ses yeux énigmatiques dans ceux du Grec et qui calmait instantanément des possibles accès de rage, son aura glacée qui l'entourait à distance et qui endormait ses ardeurs brûlantes de massacre et ses rares sourires, timides et discrets, qui eux, soulageaient et créaient un brasier immense dans le cœur du Scorpion blessé. Un sentiment unique de bien-être, de confiance et d'amour... D'amour ?

Mù était perplexe mais ne put creuser davantage la question, qu'une révélation lui sauta au visage, criante de vérité. Un bonheur sans nom, une joie incommensurable l'envahirent pour chavirer les propres fondements du cœur de l'Atlante ; un ravissement des sens jusqu'alors inconnu du Bélier, qui fut emporté dans cette tempête d'émotion effarante.

Devant lui se dessinait le bonheur absolu. Celui de deux êtres qui s'aimaient en dépit des conséquences et des interdits, celui des deux hommes qui s'abandonnaient totalement à l'autre dans le seul but d'apporter un peu de soulagement, de douceur dans la vie malmenée et chaotique qu'ils menaient.

La fusion de deux âmes, la fusion de deux corps... Mù écarquilla grand ses prunelles magnétiques et, malgré toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas assister à cette scène intime, il ne put détourner les yeux de ce spectacle de toute beauté, où l'amour était roi.

Dans un ballet érotique et d'une sensualité à couper le souffle, Milo et Camus s'offraient totalement et sans condition à l'autre. Les mains puissantes du Grec agrippaient la peau pâle des hanches du Français, qui dansait avec frénésie sur le corps offert de Milo. Les visages des deux hommes n'étaient que pure expression d'extase, même le froid Verseau semblait être devenu un autre homme. Leurs prunelles à demi-fermées amplifiaient cette impression de divine volupté, la bouche entrouverte du Français et la grimace de pure jouissance du Grec renforçaient cette conviction.

Une chaleur saisissante prit possession des entrailles du Bélier qui ressentait comme siennes toutes ces sensations de pur bonheur. L'amour, que Milo ressentait pour le froid magicien, se déversait dans son esprit, submergeant son cœur tout entier.

Puis ce fut une explosion des sens qui l'envahit et le chamboula, tandis que ses prunelles améthyste dérivaient sur le dos puissant du Grec qui s'employait à honorer de la plus vibrante de façon son compagnon. Ce dernier se cambrait plus que de raison pour recevoir en lui l'être aimé, s'accrochant à ses larges épaules, où perles de sueurs et boucles bleues se côtoyaient joyeusement ; ses fines jambes blanches, nouées autour des reins du Scorpion divin, étaient une invitation avouée à plus de plaisir, à plus de sensations... Une frénétique chorégraphie se joua devant lui, les deux acteurs de cette danse millénaire ne devinrent qu'une seule et même entité, célébrant à elle seule l'expression de la passion absolue.

La tendresse qui suivit cette étreinte l'émut au plus haut point. Le Grec caressait de ses doigts tremblants la joue de Camus, en lui murmurant des mots d'amour, révélant par-là même un sourire sincère sur le visage apaisé du Français ; puis en guise de réponse tacite, les lèvres de celui-ci vinrent se poser chastement sur celles de Milo qui, lui, répondit un peu moins sagement. Tout cela finissait de parachever ce spectacle émouvant et vibrant d'émotion et d'amour inconditionnel.

Un battement de cœur virulent résonna dans ses oreilles puis à nouveau une rafale déchaînée de douleurs et de peines incommensurables le bringuebalèrent, l'emportant dans un autre lieu, à une autre époque qui malheureusement le ramenait à ses propres souvenirs.

Le corps glacé du Verseau qui gisait sur le marbre froid du onzième temple... Cette vision d'horreur suprême pour le Scorpion arracha le cœur palpitant de celui-ci, laissant un trou béant, où vide et torture infinie creusaient davantage son tombeau. Un sentiment d'abandon absolu, celui de n'être plus utile à rien s'empara de lui... Le cœur arraché et piétiné du Grec mourait au côté de l'être tant aimé et admiré, dont la vie venait d'être interrompue brutalement pour une maudite erreur de jugement, pour l'ambition démesurée d'un seul homme.

Touché par cette souffrance, les larmes prêtes à s'échapper de ses yeux, Mù éprouva un soulagement sans nom lorsque la conscience de Milo reprit le dessus et l'abandonna. Les miettes de souffrance Scorpionnesques resteraient dans son cœur et dans son esprit à jamais, mais cela n'était rien en comparaison du chagrin absolu que vivait Milo.

Mù était tellement désolé. Désolé pour lui, désolé pour cette tragédie et désolé d'avoir été témoin involontaire de ce pan de vie si secret.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé, le Bélier se retrouva là, où il avait laissé le Russe ou bien était-ce le contraire ? Quelle importance ? Son regard se perdit aux détours des congères immaculées qui se dessinaient à perte de vue et il reprit le fil d'Ariane des larmoiements slaves.

Oubliant les dernières sensations douloureuses qui l'habitaient, il se laissa emporter par les souvenirs de Hyôga qui défilaient devant lui.

Sa vie d'apprenti saint du Cygne. Le doute, la douleur, le goût de l'effort… Puis la paix, la joie, la sérénité retrouvée au fur et à mesure des années. La voix douce du chevalier du Cristal – Mù ne l'avait jamais connu mais fait étrange savait qu'il s'agissait de lui – les regards complices qui le liaient à son compagnon de supplice, la présence rassurante et attendue du glacial Verseau.

Puis à nouveau cette complainte sourde qui résonnait à ses oreilles, des sanglots plus adultes. Une détresse infinie, une culpabilité sans nom…

Mù tenta un nouvel appel mental. Il ne voulait pas voir le passé du Cygne, ce qu'il devait faire : c'était savoir ce qui l'avait conduit ici ou du moins savoir ce qu'il attendait de ce coma prolongé, ce qui l'avait poussé à cette extrémité. Pourquoi tout ceci, en fait.

« _Hyôga... Hyôga, c'est Mù... »_

Rien ne se passa. Toujours des bribes douloureuses de souvenirs lui revenaient. Un enchaînement sans fin, où le visage de ceux qu'il aimait lui revenait sans cesse dans leur dernier soupir : sa mère, dont les lèvres délivraient un dernier message sur le pont d'un bateau ; l'expression de fierté de Cristal, dont la tête retombait sur le côté, leurs mains étroitement serrées ; le sourire unique et pacifié de Camus juste avant que ses paupières glacées ne se ferment à jamais sur ses orbes indéfinissables ; le souffle ultime d'Isaac lui révélant un dernier secret, une lueur d'amitié dans le regard...

« _Hyôga, je voudrais t'aider mais pour cela, il faut que tu acceptes de me révéler ce qu'il s'est passé le jour de ton accident... Hyôga, je.… »_

Un brouillard informe d'ombres brunes se forma autour de lui, l'enveloppant dans un cocon vaporeux. Mù voyait ses mains disparaître dans cet environnement nébuleux qui semblait le remonter à la surface -à la surface de quoi, de son esprit ?- et Mù comprit que Hyôga refermait l'accès à sa mémoire. Il avait peut-être été trop brusque avec lui... Visiblement, le Russe ne voulait pas donner d'informations quant aux circonstances de son sommeil forcé. Trop douloureux ? Mais pourquoi ? Y avait-il un secret ? Quelque chose ou quelqu'un qu'il voulait protéger ?

« _Très bien Hyôga, j'ai compris. Je ne vais pas insister. Je vais partir mais s'il te plaît, Hyôga, est-il possible que tu rassures Milo ? Il est inquiet. Nous le sommes tous. Hyôga, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »_

Sa remontée s'arrêta un instant, comme si le Russe réfléchissait. Mù sentait ses forces s'amenuiser de plus en plus mais il lui fallait tenir le coup, car pour le moment, il n'avait tiré aucune donnée utilisable et seul l'esprit du Grec avait révélé des informations ! Alors il décida de puiser une dernière fois dans la force mentale de son compagnon d'armes, espérant ne plus pénétrer son esprit.

Mù sourit doucement. L'énergie de Milo l'accompagnait et le ressourçait. Le Grec était un homme vaillant et solide. Quel réconfort de le savoir près de lui !

Ses points de vie se froncèrent soudainement, la perplexité se lisant sur le visage du bel Atlante.

Devant lui s'étendait à perte de vue la plaine sibérienne, où rafales givrées et chutes de neiges masquaient sa vue pour former un écran agressif et violent d'une blancheur saisissante. Entre les sifflements du vent à ses oreilles et les crépitements de la glace autour de lui s'échappait encore cette complainte muette et douloureuse qu'il ne cessait d'entendre. Cela ressemblait à un hurlement, un déchirement...

Dans cet environnement hostile se dessinait une tâche plus sombre, plus consistante et, après avoir progressé de quelques mètres, un corps lui apparut. Une silhouette agenouillée dans la neige lui tournait le dos, pliant sous le poids de la poussière de diamant qui s'acharnait à le recouvrir tout entier. Des doigts crochetés se perdaient dans une chevelure blonde. L'homme semblait souffrir le martyr. Et Mù aussi avait mal.

« _Hyôga ? _», murmura l'Atlante.

Il n'était pas dans son passé. Mù n'était pas au milieu de la plaine russe. Non. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les scènes précédentes, où il n'était qu'un observateur muet. Là, Mù savait qu'il était dans sa conscience et qu'il pourrait, peut-être, entrer en contact direct avec le slave. Peut-être. Mù déglutit doucement.

« _Hyôga. Est-ce que tu m'entends ? _»

Aucune réponse, si ce n'était le gémissement à présent furieusement agonisant du Cygne. Son corps se recroquevilla davantage sur lui-même, comme s'il tentait d'échapper à l'étreinte insistante du vent de la plaine qui bouillonnait autour de lui. Un chant.

_Un chant ?_

Oui, Mù en était certain à présent. Le vent chantait. Une sinistre chanson qui ressemblait davantage à un larmoiement qu'autre chose. Le vent tournait autour du jeune homme, s'infiltrait dans sa chevelure de blé, sous ses vêtements qui battaient contre le corps fatigué du Russe. Le vent l'englobait tout entier comme pour l'ensevelir entièrement dans un cocon éphémère de neige. Le vent voulait l'enfermer dans une gangue de glace.

_L'enfermer dans une gangue de glace... L'isoler des autres..._

Mù réfléchissait. Et il ne comprenait que trop bien, ce qui se passait. Hyôga luttait intérieurement de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se laisser ronger par sa culpabilité. Hyôga se battait contre ses démons intérieurs.

Mù fit un pas en direction de l'homme tétanisé, lui fit face et tendit une main secourable mais celle-ci disparut lorsqu'il la posa sur l'épaule du Russe. Il n'avait aucune prise sur lui. En fait, il ne pouvait pas communiquer directement avec le chevalier de Bronze.

Et à nouveau, un sanglot résonna à ses oreilles. Le chant larmoyant de la Plaine, cette fois-ci...

La Plaine pleurait et Hyôga pleurait.

La Plaine hurlait sa douleur de perdre son dernier gardien et le Cygne hurlait de ne pas pouvoir faire un choix.

La Plaine voulait protéger son dernier enfant, endormir son cœur torturé et celui-ci ne savait plus comment accéder à la requête de sa plus fidèle amie, comment obéir à son maître.

Mais la Plaine souriait malgré tout parce que tout n'était pas fini...

La pellicule de glace, qui commençait à recouvrir le corps du Russe agonisant, ne parvenait pas à prendre prise, fondant presque aussitôt sur la peau nue de ses avants bras, de ses vêtements trempés. La chaleur des sentiments qui dormait dans le cœur du jeune Saint du Cygne entravait la course meurtrière de la glace.

Un rire... Un rire fort et féminin résonna soudainement, repoussant légèrement les assauts glacés de la tempête qui faisait rage... Un rire devenu familier à l'oreille du Russe... celui de Shina.

Le visage douloureux du blond s'apaisa un instant, ses paupières férocement fermées s'ouvrirent pour révéler un regard délavé et inexpressif.

Et Mù ressentit la présence du Saint d'Ophiuchus près du Slave, sans la voir cela dit. Sa présence chaleureuse et piquante était presque palpable, le trouble de Hyôga certain lorsque cet éclat de voix résonna à nouveau entre les falaises de glace qui l'entouraient. Une présence de chaque instant, qui le soutenait dans cette difficile épreuve, qui empêchait l'étau de glace engrangé par la Plaine de le recouvrir entièrement.

La voilà, la raison pour laquelle Shina ne se réveillait pas de son coma. La voilà, la raison qui expliquait le cosmos froid de Hyôga qui allait vers elle, ce chant lugubre qu'il avait cru entendre provenir de la chambre de la jeune femme.

Elle était son garde-fou, une raison tangible de ne pas sombrer irrémédiablement dans sa carapace et son rôle de chevalier du Cygne, dernier Saint de glace. Pourquoi elle ? Alors là, l'Atlante n'en savait strictement rien. Les circonstances, peut-être.

Écartelé, le Russe ne savait pas quelle solution adoptée. D'un côté, il y avait la nécessité inhérente à son rôle - et proférer par Camus - d'oublier les sentiments, justifiant cet abandon de soi par une foi inébranlable en la Déesse Athéna qu'il se devait de servir de toute son âme, de tout son être. De l'autre, une volonté sincère de ne pas oublier cette part humaine qui faisait de lui un être unique et particulier. Et au milieu, Hyôga qui hurlait de toutes ses forces, ne sachant que faire, que dire, que penser. Il oscillait entre ces deux choix, incapable de trancher, incapable de trouver le moyen de s'échapper de ce dilemme impossible.

* * *

Milo, le dos appuyé férocement contre la porte de la chambre, avait gardé ses yeux grands ouverts. Mù savait. Il ignorait quoi et en quelle mesure cela interférait avec son propre vécu, car il était certain d'avoir verrouillé ses pensées au fond de son cerveau.

Le prénom murmuré de son amour l'avait bouleversé plus que de raison et chaviré toutes ses défenses internes. Un flot divers et varié de souvenirs s'était imposé à lui en très peu de temps et il avait eu un mal considérable à les renfermer à double tour au fond de son esprit et de son cœur. Une énergie bienveillante avait drainé à elle - et avec une douceur semblable à une caresse - toutes ses réminiscences pour les lire et les faire sienne. Milo avait été prévenu, pourtant il ne s'était pas attendu à cela.

Mais ce qui l'intriguait était que de près ou de loin, Camus était une des explications du malaise de Hyôga. Et cela ne le rassurait pas du tout. Mille et une questions traversaient son esprit plus que de raison. Il fallait qu'il se calme absolument. Pour Hyôga. Pour Camus. _Non, ne pas penser à lui._ Et pour chasser cette idée, il se mordit la joue. Le goût métallique de son sang se répandit dans sa bouche et la chaleur de ce liquide dans sa gorge finit de le rasséréner.

Alors, après avoir respiré une grande bouffée d'air fraîche, le Grec s'était concentré sur le visage étrange du Bélier, se perdant dans la longueur impressionnante de sa chevelure mauve qui semblait si lisse et si soyeuse. Quelques rivières parme dévalaient la pente vertigineuse de son torse musclé, qu'un tee-shirt près du corps révélait, soulevées par les mouvements amples et réguliers de la respiration du Tibétain. Ses yeux turquoise glissèrent le long de ses avant-bras solides pour, tour à tour, se poser sur la main gauche qui dormait sur le cœur du Russe et sur la main droite qui s'était immiscée sous quelques mèches blondes.

Après un long temps d'observation, le regard vague de Milo s'était perdu dans les courbes du visage du Bélier. Il s'aperçut alors que Mù était beau, vraiment beau. Son visage androgyne couplé à ses origines mystérieuses, le rendait vraiment attrayant. Ce fut ainsi qu'il put, à travers les mouvements subtils de ses lèvres et ses points de vie, deviner -ou du moins extrapoler- ce que l'Atlante ressentait. Un trouble, ça c'était certain ! Mais par intermittence, également de la joie, de la peine, une totale allégresse, une douleur vive ou diffuse... Mù vivait réellement son voyage intérieur et Milo culpabilisait de lui faire subir cela, lui qui avait clairement refusé cette expérience.

La présence de l'Atlante se fit plus présente en lui, tout d'un coup. Milo ressentait son appel, son besoin d'aide ; alors sans hésitation, ce dernier lui répondit avec toute l'énergie dont il disposait, tout en protégeant ses arrières. Qui sait ce qu'il avait bien pu laisser transparaître tout à l'heure ? Un rictus amusé déforma le visage du Scorpion. Question bête !

L'attente ne fut pas longue. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'aura bienveillante du premier gardien quitta son corps doucement, sans à-coup, pourtant un certain vide se faisait à présent ressentir en lui.

Milo observait attentivement les réactions de son pair, ne sachant comment réagir. Il le laisserait parler. Oui, c'était bien. Ne rien dire qui puisse compromettre quoi que ce soit, ne pas l'orienter et surtout le laisser parler de ce qu'il avait bien pu voir.

Un silence tenu et pesant semblait avoir pris possession de toute la chambre, fauchant les mots et les sons que les deux hommes pourraient s'échanger. Milo déglutit péniblement, se décolla de la porte et fit un pas vers le Bélier tout en guettant la moindre de ses réactions.

Celui-ci semblait sortir d'un rêve. Ses paupières papillonnaient lentement, son corps se mettait doucement en mouvement. Le Scorpion doré, qui avançait d'un pas fébrile, se figea net lorsque deux améthystes fondirent sur lui.

La sentence allait tomber. Et Milo avait peur de savoir. Sans un mot, il s'assit près de lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Le visage pâle et amical du Bélier lui faisait face, alors que le Grec n'osait pas affronter son regard mauve. La fenêtre semblait revêtir un attrait tout particulier, à cet instant précis.

Comment aborder le sujet ? Mù avait-il vu quelque chose ? Comment ne pas se trahir ? L'esprit du Grec surchauffait, terrassé par l'angoisse que son secret inavouable soit découvert, bien plus que par le mystère qui entourait son jeune ami, en fait.

« Mù, alors ? », murmura-t-il, espérant que cela suffise à exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait et ce que son cœur voulait hurler.

La main puissante du Tibétain s'abattit sur son épaule, et à travers son étreinte fugitive, Milo put ressentir toute l'amitié qui les liait à présent. Un immense soulagement s'empara de lui et il put enfin affronter le visage doux de l'Atlante.

« Milo, Hyôga a besoin de toi et de ton amitié. Je ne peux pas te dire exactement ce qu'il vit, ni te révéler ce qu'il pense mais il a vraiment besoin d'être soutenu. Je peux seulement te dire que ta présence à ses côtés lui apporte un soutien considérable même si lui-même n'en a pas réellement conscience... »

Milo écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Alors Hyôga ne s'apercevait de rien, Pourtant, il pensait... Il était certain...

« Milo... » L'interpellé posa à nouveau son regard, qui s'était perdu, sur son frère d'armes, dont une étincelle brilla étrangement au fond de ses prunelles violettes. « Je crois qu'il faut que tu lui parles.

— Mais si j'ai bien compris, il ne m'entend pas et n'a même pas conscience que... »

Mù l'interrompit rapidement, devant le trouble visible qui habitait le puissant Grec.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Quand tu es rentré dans la chambre tout à l'heure, le chant larmoyant que j'entendais s'est amoindri aussitôt. Dans son esprit, tu n'es pas présent en tant que tel mais il sent ta présence, c'est indéniable. » Le Bélier sourit tendrement à son vis-à-vis, tout en appuyant sa prise sur son épaule pour le rassurer. « Il se débat et ne sait plus où il en est.

— Camus ?, tenta le Scorpion, incertain.

— En effet, je crois que la perte de son maître n'a fait que le plonger davantage dans une culpabilité infinie, qui déjà habitait son cœur. Tu as vu juste, Milo.

— Ça l'a achevé, marmonna le Grec pour lui-même.

— Il est déchiré entre son devoir de Saint de glace et sa véritable personnalité. Il lutte de toutes ses forces pour trouver une issue quelconque. Et quand il l'aura trouvé, il se réveillera. J'en suis sûr. »

Le poing de Milo se serra soudainement de rage. Hyôga ne dormait pas paisiblement comme il l'avait cru. Il souffrait et, le connaissant, se devait être une torture.

« S'il la trouve !, lança le Grec, dépité.

— Il n'est pas seul dans ce combat, un soutien de poids l'accompagne...

— Shina ? », demanda-t-il sceptique. Le sourire de l'Atlante fut sa seule réponse. Milo fronça des sourcils, cherchant vainement une réponse sur le visage paisible du Tibétain, qui le guidait avec tact dans cet entretien. « Mais comment est-ce possible ?

— Je ne peux pas t'apporter de réponse. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont liés par une force inconnue et pour une raison qui m'échappe. Un chemin de croix qu'eux seuls peuvent franchir sans encombre, mais... il a besoin de connaître la vérité pour avancer, Milo. »

Le Scorpion fixait le Russe qui dormait tranquillement dans le lit. Enfin, tranquillement... S'il avait bien compris, pas tant que cela. Il avait besoin de réponses mais étaient-ce celles auxquelles il pensait ?

La main atlante se retira de son épaule et Mù s'éloigna de lui. Milo prit conscience que son compagnon le laissait seul avec ses réflexions, mais il devait savoir quelque chose avant de le laisser partir, avant de ne plus avoir assez de courage. D'un bond, il se releva pour faire face à l'imposant chevalier d'or qui s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre :

« Mù ? », souffla-t-il. Le Bélier se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte et attendit sans le regarder. « Est-ce... Est-ce que je te dégoûte ?

— ...

— Tu sais, n'est-ce pas ? Pour moi et...

— Non. »

Milo serra le poing. _Non quoi ?_

« Qui suis-je pour juger qui que ce soit ? »

Une longue chevelure se mut dans le dos de l'Atlante et un visage sérieux et déterminé fit volte-face pour l'affronter droit dans les yeux.

« L'amour est une chose inestimable et très peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir, un jour, pu croiser le chemin de sa moitié. Je t'envie, Milo du Scorpion, d'avoir eu cette chance et de l'avoir saisie. Il fallait du courage... »

Mù referma la porte derrière lui sans finir sa phrase. Il avait le cœur piétiné. Ses paupières se refermèrent sur les lacs mauves de ses yeux. Si seulement, la vie avait été différente. Si seulement, IL avait été différent. Si... Mais la vie était ainsi, eux, les chevaliers d'Athéna n'avaient pas le droit à l'amour. Alors tant mieux si quelques-uns parmi eux avaient pu avoir ce bonheur ultime entre leurs mains. Peut-être que tout n'était pas joué. Peut-être que dans un avenir proche, les choses changeraient, que l'espoir reviendrait et avec lui, la joie de vivre...

Milo, de son côté, était resté figé, contemplant la porte de la chambre du Russe se refermer silencieusement. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses traits virils. Mù ne l'avait pas jugé, pas la moindre trace de condescendance dans sa voix, ni d'un quelconque dégoût. Il était soulagé en quelque sorte.

Ses prunelles turquoise parcoururent la pièce pour s'arrêter sur la silhouette de Hyôga qui attendait là, étendu sur son lit. Il avait besoin de lui et des réponses qu'il pourrait lui apporter.

Visiblement, le temps des révélations était venu. Advienne que pourra, dans ce cas. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Le Grec avait besoin de se retrouver et de faire le point. Et de trouver les mots justes. Demain. Oui, demain, il lui avouerait sa relation avec Camus, le maître bien-aimé du Cygne qui le pleurait chaque jour.

Après un dernier regard vers lui, Milo ouvrit la porte avant de héler le premier gardien du Zodiaque qui était déjà rendu aux portes battantes du service. D'un pas de course rapide, il rejoignit le musculeux Tibétain et, un large sourire aux lèvres, tous les deux quittèrent la clinique pour retrouver leur temple.

_**A suivre…

* * *

**_

_Voilà la fin de ce septième chapitre ! Heureusement que je l'ai coupé en deux._

_Je ne sais pas si certains avaient remarqué mais à présent chaque chapitre à un titre. Celui-ci, c'est :_ _« Lorsque les cœurs se révèlent... part II. » J'ai un peu cogité et ai décidé, quand-même, de mettre en avant les points communs des deux héros dans chaque chapitre. Tout n'est pas écrit comme cela, par hasard ! Juste le titre du chap VI qui me chiffonne, ce n'est pas le bon terme. Si quelqu'un à une suggestion ? Enfin, voilà !_

_A très bientôt pour la suite... Chapitre VIII : « Quand le vent du nord se met à souffler. » _

_Merci de m'avoir lue. Niacy^^._


	9. Quand le vent du nord se met à souffler

Auteur : Niacy.

Titre : Rédemption.

Disclaimer : Les personnages inspirés de cette fic sont issus de l'imagination ô combien fertile et prolifique de ce cher Masami Kurumada ! Il veut pas me donner Milooo et Camuuus pour Noël ! ! T_T' Il est pas gentiiiiil !

a hem...

Résumé : Comment retrouver goût à la vie alors que l'on a perdu la personne que l'on aimait le plus ? Suivez l'histoire _parallèle_ de Milo et Hyôga, deux chevaliers blessés au cœur qui luttent pour retrouver le chemin de la paix et peut-être de l'amour...

* * *

_Voilà, la bête... Nouveau chapitre de Rédemption ! Tout beau, tout chaud !_

_Merci encore à vous qui me lisez. Merci de votre fidélité qui me touche énormément. Une pensée particulière pour Sévéya, Seiiruika, Véga (ma revieweuse anonyme qui ne l'est plus vraiment) Millenium d'argent, Tàri, Ariesnomu et Ikky007 pour vos reviews, vos encouragements et vos critiques._

_J'ajoute juste ce petit mot entre parenthèse, pour éclaircir un point :_

_Rédemption est à la base une fanfiction écrite pour moi et rien que pour moi. J'ai très longuement hésité à la mettre en ligne mais vos encouragements pour mes OS m'ont donnés des ailes. A l'origine, ne s'y trouvait que Hyôga et Shina, un peu les Chevaliers de bronze bientôt divins (désolée de les avoir retirés Ikky007, je sais que tu y tenais) et encore moins de Milo (quelques lignes dans le premier chapitre, une petite participation dans les derniers chap'). Et c'est tout ! _

_Je me plaisais à torturer ces deux persos de toutes les façons que je le pouvais. Alors oui, c'est long ET lent ! Pleins de détails qui peuvent paraître inutiles mais qui trouvent une justification dans mon petit cerveau torturé de n'auteur sadique et qui me donnent énormément de plaisir. Niac, niac, niac... Cette fic est mon petit cadeau à moi, que pour moi. Je suis égoïste et je l'assume. Une fic ne doit-elle pas satisfaire la personne qui l'écrit avant tout ? Je suis désolée, je vous impose donc une langueur sûrement ennuyante mais c'est ma marque de fabrique ! LOL. On va dire ça comme cela !_

_Mais grâce à vos reviews, l'histoire a évolué, Milo est apparu et s'est imposé de lui-même (chapitre III, merci Seii), tout comme Aïolia et les rescapés des chevaliers d'or, faisant ressortir davantage la perte de Camus dans le cœur de ceux qui l'ont côtoyé et du coup la douleur de mon Scorpion adoré (personne n'avait remarqué ma partialité envers le sublime Grec, n'est-ce pas Sévéya ?) _

_Merci pour cela, de m'avoir inspirée et entraînée dans cette fabuleuse aventure... Comme quoi, Rédemption n'est pas figée. Loin de là ! Vous faites partie intégrante de son évolution même si les grandes lignes sont claires pour moi._

_J'ai pris en compte vos remarques judicieuses et essaie à présent de moins m'étendre sur certains aspects des personnalités de Shina et Hyôga, de faire avancer l'histoire un peu plus vite. Si vous pensez que du coup, je vais trop vite (ce qui serait un comble mais pourrait très probablement arriver) faites-le moi savoir !_

_Et pour finir, je vous laisse un extrait du livre _Il neige, Amour..._ de George Dor, dont une phrase à déclencher mon envie d'écrire cette fanfiction :_

_**« Les pires tourments sont intérieurs et la véritable histoire de notre vie se déroule dans le secret des âmes et des cœurs ; là s'écrivent les pages du roman que nul lecteur jamais ne lira ». **__Et c'est tellement vrai !_

_Bon, je vous abandonne et arrête de vous ennuyer avec mes états d'âmes obscures. Je vous laisse lire la suite de Réd', c'est un peu pour cela que vous êtes là ! Bonne lecture._

_Niacy^^

* * *

_

**Chapitre ré-écrit le 18/08/09**. J'espère que cette version vous plaira. J'ai tenu compte de diverses remarques et des chapitres dernièrement sortis. Merci à vous.

* * *

_Précédemment__ : Hyôga et Shina ont enfin fini par faire la paix et à trouver un terrain d'entente - il était temps, je sais. Et Milo, malgré l'intervention de Mù, n'est pas beaucoup plus avancé en ce qui concerne le disciple du Verseau et son coma. Quoique...

* * *

_

**Chapitre VIII : « Quand le vent du nord se met à souffler »**

« L'action se multiplie, le temps s'étale, les lignes se rompent... donnant une impression de mouvement, de complication et de surcharge. »  
Jean Rousset.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant quelques flocons de neige pénétrer l'intérieur de l'isba. Le froid glacial de l'extérieur se mêla à la douce chaleur qui se répandait harmonieusement dans la pièce principale au détour des hautes flammes qui brûlaient dans l'âtre de pierre.

Shina ne prit pas la peine d'arrêter ses exercices de musculation à l'arrivée de son hôte. A peine, si elle s'aventura à jeter un regard en arrière pour l'observer. Tout juste, si elle vit les quelques minuscules flocons posés sur sa chevelure blonde ou le regard translucide qu'il lui lança discrètement en posant son manteau sur la patère, avant de baisser la tête. Non, elle avait bien mieux à faire que de guetter un geste de la part de Hyôga ! Du moins, était-ce ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre, sans grande conviction.

Un sourire amusé s'esquissa malgré elle sous son masque. Il avait une bonne heure d'avance par rapport à l'horaire annoncé et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Sur cette terre gelée, la solitude -amie qu'elle avait choisie au Sanctuaire- avait révélé son vrai visage avec tous les questionnements, doutes et remises en cause qui allaient de pair. Au Domaine Sacré, la jeune femme se pensait isolée du reste du monde, loin de la modernité mais au moins là-bas, quel que soit le moment de la journée, se trouvait toujours une personne pour échanger, que ce soit dans les arènes d'entraînements ou dans les camps disséminés sur l'île. A y réfléchir de plus près, le mutisme de son hôte et la légende qui l'entourait, lui et ses maîtres, n'avaient rien d'étonnants. Comment être bavards, ouverts ou souriants alors que quatre-vingt quinze pour cent de leur vie n'était que silence, souffrance, isolement et abnégation pour la déesse ?

Elle avait _choisi_ la solitude, se retranchant dans son coin, loin de la foule, des médisances et de la médiocrité des autres Chevaliers mais les Saints de glace, eux, la subissaient, étant exilés au fin fond du bout du monde, dans un lieu froid et sans vie. Et il y avait là une grande différence ! Elle en avait fait l'amère expérience. Cependant, le Russe semblait s'en satisfaire. Ne lui avait-il pas vanté les joies de la liberté de vivre en Sibérie, un soir au coin du feu ?

A mots couverts, avec une subtilité qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, ses craintes avaient été prononcées et entendues. Ces moments silencieux et terrifiants, même s'ils étaient nécessaires en ce lieu, lui pesaient toujours autant et son esprit se sentait tranquille lorsqu'elle le savait non loin. Même dehors sous la neige, dans la plaine, à plusieurs mètres ou à quelques kilomètres… Toujours là.

Hyôga l'avait sans doute compris car il avait pris cette nouvelle habitude de la prévenir lorsqu'il quittait l'isba. Toujours au lever du jour, alors que la nuit perdait lentement de sa sombre couleur. Un murmure… Son prénom prononcé avec une certaine fébrilité, comme s'il était gêné de la réveiller -ce qui était le cas- mais à chaque fois, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Quelques mots : « J'y vais. Je suis au nord à trois kilomètres. Je reviens dans trois heures » Elle hochait la tête en un acquiescement muet avant de se rendormir. C'était une règle tacite de leur cohabitation ; en contrepartie, Shina arrêtait de tout remettre en cause systématiquement et mettait de la bonne volonté dans ce qu'elle entreprenait.

Tandis qu'il faisait chauffer du café dans un silence qui lui était coutumier, la jeune femme termina sa série d'abdominaux et d'un pas souple se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la cuisine pour observer le temps.

Elle avait appris à aimer ces moments de calme.

La neige avait cessé de tomber. Seuls les derniers flocons rescapés de l'averse blanchâtre de ce milieu de matinée parachevaient leur course lente sur la banquise immaculée, petites plumes légères qui voltigeaient avec grâce et douceur avant de mourir sur le manteau blanc. Le ciel revêtait à présent ce bleu si profond mais si clair qu'elle n'avait vu qu'ici ou dans la prunelle intrigante du Cygne. Une couleur en parfaite opposition avec celles éclatantes, presque agressives, qui envahissaient son pays d'adoption.

Une voix posée et appréciée troubla la quiétude environnante.

« C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette question n'appelait aucune réponse, alors elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner vers son hôte. Lorsque Hyôga parlait de sa propre initiative, ce n'était jamais dans le but d'entretenir la conversation. Il énonçait des faits, soulignait des évidences pour en accentuer le sens et parfois, sans raison aucune, les mots sortaient de sa bouche comme ça... juste pour elle. Peut-être.

Et alors, lui, si avare de mots, laissait ceux-ci envahir tout l'espace. Simples murmures à l'accent chantant de la Russie, presque douces mélodies qui réchauffaient son cœur, ils devenaient baume apaisant sur son esprit, à n'en pas douter.

Hyôga se tenait derrière elle à un ou deux pas peut-être. Elle ressentait sa présence rassurante, son aura glacée qui la brûlait dans le dos. Une expression de paix se dessina derrière sa barrière d'acier et ses yeux se fermèrent. Il allait parler, elle le savait. Pour quoi d'autre se serait-il approché autant ?

« La nature est une source intarissable de beauté et de force, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Si. »

Sans se retourner, à la simple intonation de sa voix et au très léger soupir qu'elle perçut, elle sut qu'il venait d'esquisser un léger sourire. C'était étonnant tout ce qu'elle saisissait de lui, maintenant qu'ils avaient fait la paix. Comme s'il la laissait découvrir une partie mystérieuse de lui, volontairement.

« Lorsque le soleil parvient enfin à franchir la cime des glaciers, le temps semble s'écouler au ralenti. Il s'arrête presque. Chaque rayon baigne de sa lumière chaleureuse les plus petits cristaux de neige pour les magnifier et alors, c'est comme si la plaine se mettait à vivre... »

Un sourire aux lèvres, Shina savourait les paroles emplies de sagesse qui résonnaient en elle. Il parlait peu mais il parlait bien. Son observation trouvait un écho en elle. Quand avait-elle eu l'impression que la plaine avait sa volonté propre ? Le soir où elle avait fugué ? Oui, c'était comme si une force invisible s'était acharnée à la laisser à portée de voix de Hyôga, un bras puissant qui lui barrait le passage, qui la retenait. La protégeait ?

« La neige est rose, lâcha-t-elle, quelques secondes plus tard.

— ...

— Le matin, précisa-t-elle. J'ai remarqué que la neige changeait de couleur à différent moment de la journée. Le matin, elle est rose avec des touches orangées, très légères. Lorsque le soleil brille bien haut dans le ciel et qu'il n'y a pas de nuages, elle est d'un blanc immaculé, presque aveuglant et le soir...

— Elle est bleue, finit-il pour elle. Au soleil couchant, elle se teinte de bleu, de mauve profond et de gris. »

Surprise, Shina se tourna pour dévisager l'homme dans son dos. Il avait deviné au mot près ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

Il ne la regardait pas, se contentant de fixer l'horizon par-dessus son épaule, l'air étrangement absent. A la fois réel et irréel. Hyôga, tout simplement.

« ... et puis, la nuit arrive et la neige s'assombrit également sans toutefois perdre cet éclat qui la rend si unique et précieuse aux yeux des hommes. »

Lui aussi avait cet éclat si particulier et indéfinissable au fond de son unique prunelle intrigante et un air grave, presque inquiétant si l'on tenait compte du fait que le Russe arborait un visage impavide à longueur de temps. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon sombre, il n'était qu'un bloc inébranlable devant elle. Un Saint de Glace. Fort, froid et à la beauté éperdue.

« Il est facile de se laisser emporter par la grandeur des éléments. Ils vous englobent, vous entourent jusqu'à vous engloutir tout entier. La force réside en la capacité à leur ressembler. Être aussi puissant et solide que les glaces éternelles qui se battent contre le soleil pour ne pas disparaître... Ne faire plus qu'un avec la nature. Alors on oublie. Tout. Il suffit de perdre son regard dans l'infiniment blanc et de se laisser envahir par sa force.

— C'est ce qu'on t'a enseigné durant ta formation ? » Un hochement de tête bref mais approbateur fut sa seule réponse. « Ne faire plus qu'un avec la nature ?, répéta-t-elle, perplexe. Mais Hyôga, à trop vouloir oublier ou s'oublier, on risque de se perdre. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, pas même un regard. Il ne cilla pas un instant. Pas sûr qu'elle obtienne davantage de sa part. Soupirant doucement, Shina se joignit au blond et posa son regard sur l'espace désert qui s'étendait devant elle.

Finalement, après un court instant de silence, le Slave reprit la parole :

« Entre se perdre dans la beauté glaciale de la nature et oublier les souffrances de ce monde ou entre se perdre dans les méandres de l'esprit humain et oublier les raisons qui vous ont poussé à devenir Saint... Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux d'après toi, Shina ?

— Ni l'un ni l'autre », reconnut-elle en baissant les yeux.

Ces mots étaient-ils un reproche déguisé sur son comportement passé ou une façon détournée d'évoquer ses propres tourments ? Shina l'ignorait. Hyôga n'était pas homme à juger quiconque, elle en était certaine. Il ne s'attardait pas dessus. Les émotions et les sentiments glissaient sur lui, comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, le Saint d'Ophiuchus lui répondit se voulant, elle aussi, plus ou moins énigmatique pour se justifier éventuellement et exprimer le fond de sa pensée par la même occasion :

« Mais se perdre dans un aveuglement, quel qu'il soit, n'amène rien de bon, tu sais. J'en ai fait l'amère expérience. Je pense qu'on évolue dans la vie en tant qu'homme ou chevalier, grâce à nos erreurs passées et les oublier, c'est renier une partie de soi et de ceux qui nous ont entourés. Sinon, quel est l'intérêt de tout ça, Hyôga ? »

D'un mouvement vif, Shina s'était retournée pour planter son regard d'acier dans celui de son hôte impassible et silencieux qui semblait ne pas la voir.

« Quel est l'intérêt de souffrir si c'est pour ne pas apprendre ? Je refuse de croire qu'il en soit autrement. Les dieux nous testent pour éprouver notre foi, pour nous rendre plus puissant, pour nous préparer à lutter contre une menace toujours grandissante. Je refuse qu'il en soit autrement. On n'a pas traversé toutes ces épreuves difficiles pour rien. Je refuse. Et toi ? », lança-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

Hyôga posa sa prunelle transparente sur elle. La jeune femme venait de toucher un point sensible. La mâchoire du blond se serrait et ses lèvres fines se pinçaient. Devant elle ne se trouvait plus l'impassible Saint de glace mais le Chevalier de bronze du Cygne d'avant, celui hésitant et sensible qu'elle avait maintes fois croisé. Il doutait.

Après quelques secondes silencieuses, qui lui parurent durer des heures, leurs regards se confrontant farouchement, il tourna la tête et, sans un mot de plus, s'éloigna.

La discussion était close. Elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse à ses interrogations. La seule chose qui risquait d'arriver était d'à nouveau se retrouver face au dédaigneux Saint de Glace du début de son séjour forcé ici.

Pourtant, elle ne le voulait pas. Il s'entendait bien tous les deux et, à présent qu'elle avait goûté à sa chaleur, elle ne voulait pas que cela cesse.

« Un café ? »

Interloquée, Shina releva la tête, tombant presque nez à nez avec Hyôga et scruta le visage qui lui faisait face. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait, aucune trace de colère, de rancune ou même de gêne. Il était redevenu... Hyôga. Elle avait beau chercher, il ne laissait rien paraître à travers son regard délavé. A quoi pouvait-il penser à cet instant précis ?

« Oui. Merci », répondit-elle perplexe, tout en saisissant la tasse de porcelaine blanche qu'il lui tendait.

L'espace d'un instant, elle crut voir ses lèvres fines s'étirer mais ce fut si bref qu'elle chassa cette idée de son esprit. Entre ce qu'elle croyait voir et ce qu'elle voulait voir, où était la frontière ? Sa présence la désarçonnait et la fière Italienne n'aimait pas ça.

« Je... J'ai besoin d'air.

— Bien, je sors.

— Non ! », s'exclama-t-elle en attrapant son bras nu, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Un demi-sourire ! Shina en était certaine cette fois. Ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Son cœur s'emplit de joie. Doublement car il n'avait pas esquissé l'ombre d'un mouvement de recul, alors qu'elle venait d'avoir un geste possessif et qu'elle le retenait toujours.

Sous ses doigts, la peau blanche du Russe irradiait d'une douce chaleur bienfaitrice qu'elle appréciait réellement. Avoir un contact avec lui, qu'il soit physique ou psychologique, relevait du parcours du combattant et la jeune femme n'était pas peu fière d'avoir obtenu les deux à quelques minutes d'intervalle.

« C'est moi qui ai besoin d'air, pas toi. Je ne te chasse pas. Profite du fait que je sois de bonne humeur ce matin ! Ça ne va certainement pas durer. N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui dirige l'entraînement cet après-midi. Et puis... mon café ne va pas se boire tout seul, finit-elle en lui montrant sa tasse.

— Tu peux retirer ton masque si tu veux, répliqua-t-il naturellement, sous le regard écarquillé de Shina qui, de surprise, raffermit sa prise. Je sais que c'est interdit mais je t'ai déjà vu sans et puis, ici personne ne risque de te surprendre. »

Le Cobra lâcha son bras, comme si celui-ci la brûlait. Ce qu'il venait de lui proposer était somme toute impensable. Feignant ne rien avoir entendu, elle détourna la conversation de ce sujet tabou et avec désinvolture se saisit du manteau du Russe avant de disparaître en refermant la porte brutalement derrière elle.

L'air glacé de l'extérieur lui remit quelque peu les idées en place, toujours sous le choc de cette demande curieuse. Retirer son masque ? Cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. C'était vrai que cette loi était ridicule, ses arguments se tenaient mais la loi était la loi. Et puis, s'il la voyait sans son masque, elle devrait le tuer, l'autre solution n'était pas envisageable. Non, pas du tout !

Elle détestait ce visage d'acier qu'elle portait depuis son enfance, empêchant la caresse du soleil de lui réchauffer la peau. L'anonymat avait miné son moral au début, la plongeant dans une détresse sans nom. Elle s'était sentie si démunie... Mais cette épreuve nécessaire s'était avérée bénéfique, ainsi sa force de caractère s'était affirmée, révélant une combativité farouche et un courage sans faille. Par la suite, elle s'était habituée à lui et se sentait nue, sans. Il la protégeait des autres en quelque sorte et lui permettait de cacher ses émotions, les joies comme les peines. A bien y réfléchir, c'était son seul ami. Un masque, un ami ?

_Tu es vraiment pathétique, ma pauvre fille !_

Nonchalamment, les mains autour de la porcelaine bouillante, elle s'assit sur la rampe de la balustrade, dos à la porte. Se sachant hors de vue de son hôte, d'un geste mesuré, son 'ami' quitta son visage, révélant des traits fins et peu hâlés au soleil levant. Les rayons du soleil s'extirpaient difficilement vers le ciel, masqués pour la plupart derrière les glaciers millénaires qui lui faisaient face à plusieurs kilomètres.

Une sorte de quiétude s'empara de son être. Une paix qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus. Jamais, elle n'aurait cru que cet endroit désert pourrait un jour s'apparenter dans son esprit à un paradis blanc et à un ange blond. Un chevalier du froid, un gardien protecteur et sauvage, un homme mystérieux et captivant. Drôle d'ange, s'il en était !

Une bouche aux lèvres vermeilles s'étira de plaisir à l'évocation de cette pensée, pour le moins saugrenue. Depuis quand exactement son état d'esprit avait-il à ce point changé ? Ça, elle ne saurait pas le dire. Cela s'était produit doucement, sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte.

A présent, Shina était bien ici, entourée de l'infiniment blanc, bercée par la brise plus que fraîche du matin, caressée par les températures effrayantes de la Sibérie. Oui, elle était vraiment bien ici. Comme si ce lieu perdu l'avait acceptée.

De grands yeux émeraude se perdirent au détour de congères échouées de-ci de-là, avant qu'une frange de longs cils bruns ne se referme sur eux. Une main fine attrapa une mèche couleur de jade pour la porter derrière une oreille, dégageant ainsi le visage de la femme-chevalier que si peu de personnes avaient pu voir. Une gorgée de café brûlant pénétra sa bouche, réchauffant par la même son corps, qui s'accoutumait lentement à l'atmosphère glacée, à l'abri derrière l'épais manteau fourré de son hôte.

Et toujours cette ombre fidèle qui veillait sur elle, sans qu'elle le sache… Une prunelle intrigante, figée, qui la guettait à l'abri d'une fenêtre... Un ange protecteur à la chevelure blonde qui la surveillait silencieusement… Un homme perturbé bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, dont le regard translucide cherchait à apercevoir une infime parcelle du visage inconnu de cette femme-chevalier si imprévisible, de cette femme tout simplement insaisissable et désirable… Un sourire apparut sur le visage impavide du Russe avant que l'ombre fidèle ne disparaisse.

* * *

Un bris de glace ! Un gémissement ! Des talons qui percutent le sol !

Shina venait de se réceptionner sur ses pieds après un salto arrière pour éviter l'attaque de Hyôga. Celui-ci la défiait ouvertement de son regard glacial, la toisant de haut. Quelques mèches blondes, balayées par le vent, ondulaient sur son visage hermétique à demi-bandé, les mains en avant, les jambes semi-fléchies, les mollets protégés par de la fourrure, le Russe était prêt à parer la moindre contre-attaque.

Ce qui ne se fit pas attendre ! Telle une tigresse, Shina bondit vers le Cygne, les mains devant elle et, de ses ongles acérés tels les crocs du Cobra, avança irrémédiablement, rendant coup pour coup, s'acharnant à faire reculer son opposant. Le Chevalier d'argent jubilait derrière sa façade d'acier : l'impénétrable Russe venait d'esquisser une vilaine grimace à la suite d'une profonde griffure qu'il avait essuyée en voulant se protéger le visage.

Forte de cette expérience et emplie d'un courage renouvelé, Shina poursuivit son offensive et avec rage dirigea son poing fermé vers le visage de son vis-à-vis qui ne se laissa pas surprendre et parvint à éviter le choc de justesse. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il venait de faire exactement ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Le Cobra baissa le haut de son corps, d'un demi-tour sur elle-même se retrouva derrière le Cygne et lui infligea un violent coup dans les côtes, ce qui fit plier son adversaire en deux. Hyôga, le souffle coupé, ne put éviter de poser genou à terre.

« Relève-toi, Cygnus !

— Tu n'y es pas allée de main morte !, parvint-il à articuler entre deux souffles.

— On est là pour s'entraîner, pas pour faire semblant ! »

Shina avait quitté sa position offensive et avait repris place devant le blond qui venait de se redresser. Il la fixait droit dans les yeux mais aucune émotion ne vint troubler son faciès.

Le Chevalier d'argent du Cobra dans toute sa splendeur lui faisait face. Shina faisait claquer ses talons sur le sol de glace. Le regard du Cygne remonta le long de ses jambes fines et musclées, à l'abri sous un caleçon vert kaki et des jambières fourrées, s'arrêta sur ses genouillères violettes puis se posa sur un foulard jaune qu'elle avait noué à sa taille svelte tranchant avec sa tunique d'entraînement marron, en partie dissimulée par le bustier en argent de son armure.

L'armure violette de l'Ophiuchus brillait de mille feux sous les pâles rayons du soleil de Sibérie mais n'en était pas moins resplendissante. Les cheveux couleur de jade de Shina, retombant sur ses larges épaulettes, étaient en partie retenus en arrière par son heaume en forme de Cobra, cependant quelques mèches rebelles fouettaient son visage d'acier, accentuant l'impression de dureté qu'elle dégageait.

« Pourquoi tu ne mets pas ton armure, Hyôga ? J'aurais moins de scrupules à te frapper !

— Quels scrupules ?

— Mmm… C'est comme tu veux, si tu aimes recevoir des coups !

— Que je la porte ou non, ne changera pas la donne…

— Tu te bats ou tu causes ? »

Hyôga ferma les yeux un instant pour masquer la lueur amusée qui devait briller dans son regard. Néanmoins, il devait bien se l'avouer, elle était beaucoup plus puissante que lui en ce qui concernait les combats rapprochés. Elle avait le dessus quelle que soit la façon dont il s'y prenait pour la combattre, contrant chacune de ses attaques sans la moindre difficulté ou presque. Il savait que son cosmos était à présent supérieur au sien, grâce aux différentes guerres qu'il avait dû mener pour sauver Athéna mais pour que le Cobra puisse utiliser ses attaques électriques contre un ennemi, Shina devait se trouver très près de sa future victime, d'où son excellence dans le combat au corps à corps. Et dans ce cas précis, le respect qu'elle imposait n'en était que plus grand. Ne se remettait-elle pas juste de graves blessures ?

L'entraînement se poursuivit. Hyôga encaissait les coups tant bien que mal, la jeune femme frappait fort et ne le ménageait pas. Il se doutait que ceci marquait une quelconque vengeance de la part de sa partenaire, Shina était rancunière et c'était peu de le dire ! Malgré un terrain d'entente appréciable et un rapprochement entre eux, une certaine rancœur perdurait. Elle avait été très clair à ce sujet lors de leurs discussions au coin du feu : elle avait pardonné son intervention au Sanctuaire mais n'oubliait pas. Elle s'était adoucie mais il ne fallait pas qu'il commette à nouveau l'erreur de la sous-estimer.

* * *

...

* * *

Dans une chambre perdue au fond d'un long couloir de couleur claire, à l'abri derrière une porte close, quelques éclats de voix fusaient. Assis autour d'une petite table bancale, deux hommes se faisaient face, se livrant un farouche combat visuel. Une longue chevelure aux boucles bleues masquait le dos large et musclé d'un homme qui se balançait en arrière sur une chaise solide. En face de lui, à contre-jour, se dessinait une silhouette à la carrure semblable, des reflets légèrement roux éclairaient de courtes boucles châtain clair, le soleil apparaissant joyeusement dans son dos.

Les deux hommes s'étudiaient avec minutie, cherchant à détecter une quelconque faiblesse chez l'autre. Une paire d'orbes turquoise et hypnotiques observait leur vis-à-vis avec circonspection, prunelles perses et félines dont l'accent rieur ne présageait rien de bon. Deux visages sérieux se faisaient face, où doute et soupçon pouvaient résumer leur expression principale. Milo et Aïolia se livraient à une partie de cartes effrénée. Une partie serrée et aucun des deux hommes ne voulaient s'avouer perdant.

L'ambiance dans la pièce, sans être lourde, était tout sauf bon enfant. Il y avait gros à parier sur les enjeux douteux de cette partie dont seuls les deux protagonistes connaissaient la teneur. Œillades suspicieuses, rictus moqueurs, grimaces expressives, ricanements amusés, tel était leur échange.

« Deux cartes !

— Tiens !

— Merci. » Une paire de lèvres s'étira pour révéler un sourire amusé et un rien corrompu. « Pas de triche, Milo ! Je te vois venir.

— Ce n'est pas mon genre !

— A d'autres ! Tu ne m'auras pas comme l'autre fois. »

Un ricanement appuyé fut la seule réponse du Scorpion.

« Trois cartes ! »

Aïolia, dos à la fenêtre de la chambre, jeta un coup d'œil dubitatif au Russe endormi sur sa droite. Son cosmos glacé commençait à augmenter progressivement et à envahir la pièce. C'était malheureusement une habitude tenace que le Russe avait acquise. Pas que cela gênait énormément les deux Golds. Ils appréciaient un peu d'air frais dans cette canicule estivale qui oppressait les habitants de cette région méditerranéenne.

« Tu ne l'aides pas, Hyôga.

— Ah, ah ! T'es plein d'humour, Aïo !

— Pas de triche, Milo.

— Et comment veux-tu qu'il m'aide ?, s'offusqua faussement celui-ci.

— J'me méfie, c'est tout. Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait.

— Je relance de trois.

— J'te suis ! »

Le silence s'immisça entre les deux adversaires. Deux regards soupçonneux se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

Le châtain fronça des sourcils, soucieux. Quelque chose l'intriguait. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. La fraîcheur dans la pièce se faisait plus marquée, le mur sur sa gauche se glaçait doucement mais sûrement. Hyôga entrerait-il en communication avec sa voisine ?

« Milo, tu ne sens rien ?

— Rien de rien. Rien de plus que d'habitude, si tu préfères. Tu devrais être habitué, toi, qui viens sans arrêt maintenant ! Allez, cesse de détourner l'attention et joue ! C'est ton tour. »

Le Lion poursuivit son jeu et relança. Il était perplexe. Son esprit n'était plus dans la partie. Une impression étrange l'envahissait. Une présence étrangère dans ce lieu qu'il ne pouvait définir. La sensation qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls Chevaliers dans l'établissement – si l'on ne tenait pas compte des deux comateux. Il devait se tromper. Qui donc pourrait bien venir ici ?

* * *

« Tu es sûr qu'elle est là ?

— Certain ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Tu pouvais pas attendre son retour au Sanctuaire ?

— Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Artis ! J'ai un compte à régler avec elle. »

Une lourde porte à double battant s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant le passage à deux hommes qui avançaient d'une allure conquérante. Le premier, grand, massif et trapu, se tenait le dos droit, son regard anthracite portait au loin, sa chevelure brune masquait une partie de son visage sévère. Son compagnon, plus petit, était assez svelte et marchait avec légèreté, son visage basané reflétait une certaine gêne.

« Quelle chambre ?, demanda sèchement le colosse.

— 433. »

Une paire d'orbe gris scruta les numéros des chambres qui défilaient à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le couloir du service. Immobiles devant une porte identifiée comme celle qu'ils cherchaient, ils se regardèrent, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

« On y est. » Un hochement de tête approbateur fut la seule réponse que l'homme, dénommé Artis, obtint. « Tu restes ici et tu fais le guet.

— Tu crois que quelqu'un va venir ?

— Tu te contentes de rester là et de me prévenir si qui que ce soit arrive. Je n'ai pas envie d'être dérangé. Au moindre doute, on s'en va.

— Bien. Ne soit pas trop dur avec elle, Borée ! »

Un rictus malsain déforma la bouche du géant.

* * *

...

* * *

Shina se pencha en avant et évita un poing de justesse. Elle jubilait. Le souffle court, Hyôga parvenait difficilement à l'atteindre, s'épuisant plus qu'il n'était réellement efficace. C'était une de ses techniques de prédilection : fatiguer l'ennemi tout en s'accordant le minimum d'effort.

Un retourné arrière et son talon percuta l'épaule gauche de son vis-à-vis pour le projeter quelques mètres plus loin mais c'était sans compter sur l'agilité du Russe qui, grâce à une flexion de ses avant-bras, se réceptionna sur la glace avant d'y prendre appui et se retrouver en position verticale.

Une grimace, tant de mécontentement que de douleur dans la poitrine, déforma le visage jusque là souriant du Saint d'Ophiuchus. Elle ne guérissait pas. Pourquoi donc ? Les douleurs dans sa poitrine se faisaient toujours sentir après quelques heures d'entraînements. Le message était clair : à présent, ses combats à venir devraient être rapides et fermes sinon elle perdrait l'avantage.

Le combat au corps à corps se poursuivit.

Hyôga n'était pas tranquille. Pourtant rien ne laissait présager d'une quelconque anomalie dans le tableau. Depuis leur dernière mise au point, l'ambiance entre Shina et lui s'était nettement améliorée. Il appréciait réellement l'humour subtil de la jeune femme et ses conversations qui, à son grand étonnement, ne tournaient pas toujours autour des combats, entraînements ou autres sujets liés à l'art de la chevalerie. Ils leur arrivaient plus que de raison de partir dans des discussions sérieuses, voire philosophiques ; même si Shina ne s'attardait pas sur le sujet qu'elle trouvait pompeux et non productif.

Non, il se sentait bien auprès d'elle, sans réellement pouvoir se l'expliquer. Ses tourments intérieurs s'apaisaient, toujours présents mais fugaces. Tout allait pour le mieux, pourtant une petite voix lui soufflait de rester vigilant, que cette trêve salvatrice n'annonçait rien de bon, que chaque instant de paix trouvé se verrait annihilé et qu'une gifle de malheur lui reviendrait en pleine face. Son expérience personnelle était pour le coup extrêmement parlante.

Alors le blond se défendait de trop de béatitude, de laisser-aller. Ne parlait-on pas du calme avant la tempête ?

D'un saut en arrière, Hyôga esquiva un poing qui s'écrasait sans douceur sur son visage et d'un même élan croisa ses avant-bras devant lui, parant le bras du Cobra qui revenait à la charge. Surpris par la force du coup, il dut plier les genoux pour absorber le choc. Il devait cesser de trop penser et de réfléchir durant les séances d'entraînement. Son esprit devait n'être que vide et certitude. Se laisser emporter par ses sentiments ou émotions ne lui apporterait que de la faiblesse !

Son regard se planta, dur, dans celui invisible de sa consœur qui elle non plus ne semblait pas vouloir s'avouer vaincue.

Une légère brise se mit à souffler, soulevant la chevelure de jade qui caressait le visage métallique aux attrayantes arabesques noires. A l'arrière plan, le ciel pur se voilait doucement mais sûrement. Quelques nuages gris s'épaississaient à vue d'œil. Un mauvais présage.

« Le vent se lève, constata-t-il froidement en s'écartant de Shina qui avait retrouvé une position offensive.

— Et alors ?

— On rentre.

— Maintenant ? L'entraînement n'est pas fini ! Ne me dis pas que tu veux te défiler ?

— Shina. »

Shina crut déceler une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix et dans le regard bleu translucide de son hôte mais à peine le temps de le réaliser qu'il avait déjà repris son air inflexible. Encore ! Cependant, elle n'avait pas le courage de lutter. Hyôga n'était pas du genre à s'alarmer pour rien, alors s'il disait qu'il fallait rentrer, il valait mieux l'écouter.

A contrecœur, Shina se saisit de la couverture polaire qu'elle avait prise avec elle à l'aller et s'emmitoufla du mieux qu'elle put. Son armure lui prodiguait une protection thermique non négligeable mais les températures avoisinantes n'étaient pas du tout à son goût ; contrairement à Hyôga qui ne semblait pas incommodé par la fraîcheur environnante puisqu'il s'était protégé négligemment en posant la sienne sur ses épaules.

Ils reprirent tranquillement le chemin du retour pour rejoindre l'isba du Russe à quelques kilomètres au sud-est de leur position. L'air glacial se faisait plus prononcer, soulevant insidieusement les pans de couverture qui les protégeaient. Le ciel se chargeait toujours plus de nuages gris aux nuances variées, tirant du plus clair au plus foncé, signes annonciateurs d'une future chute de neige, importante qui plus est.

Avançant près de son invitée méditerranéenne pour apporter un peu plus de chaleur, Hyôga n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les perspectives d'entraînements qu'énonçaient Shina, soudainement en veine de parole. Pas que cela ne lui ressemblait pas mais elle savait se faire silencieuse sur le chemin de retour, d'ordinaire.

Mais le Russe n'écoutait plus ce que disait sa consœur. Sa voix n'était qu'un lointain écho à présent. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment… La sensation malsaine d'être épié, en danger presque. Instinctivement, il se rapprocha de la jeune femme, comme pour la protéger. Son œil au bleu délavé scrutait avec avidité l'horizon désertique qui se profilait devant lui sans pour autant s'arrêter sur un point précis.

« Non mais, ça te dérangerait de répondre quand je te parle ? HYOGA !

— Shina, tu n…

— Ah, tu te décides quand même à parler ! C'est trop d'honneur !, ironisa-t-elle, ne se préoccupant pas de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Je... »

Elle se tut et s'arrêta net. Une décharge de cosmos s'embrasa soudainement autour du Chevalier du Serpentaire. Hyôga se retourna pour observer sa consœur que ce brusque changement d'attitude inquiétait. Des voulûtes rougeoyantes crépitaient autour de la jeune femme. Ses poings serrés contre ses cuisses le confortaient dans son idée. Il y avait un problème.

« Shina ? interrogea-t-il mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

* * *

...

* * *

« Tricheur ! »

Le Lion éclata de rire subitement devant la mine déconfite du Scorpion. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre ! Milo pouvait être un vrai gamin quand il le voulait. Ce dernier, non pas furieux mais vexé de s'être fait avoir en beauté par son soi-disant ami, lui offrit un sourire démoniaque. Il n'allait pas se contenter de perdre bien sagement sans répliquer d'une façon ou d'une autre. N'était pas né celui qui se moquerait ouvertement du Scorpion !

D'un geste nonchalant, ses yeux hypnotiques rivés dans ceux du félin, Milo s'approcha doucement de son ami sans que celui-ci ne perde un instant le sourire goguenard qui était gravé sur son visage.

D'un geste vif, plus rapide que l'éclair, une chevelure bleue fendit les airs pour s'abattre sur l'homme à la carrure somme toute imposante du Lion d'or qui, surpris, ne put réagir. Déjà en équilibre précaire sur un tabouret de fortune, Aïolia ne put que subir l'attaque fourbe de son partenaire de jeu. Un bruit sourd rompit le silence qui s'était installé depuis la fin de la partie de cartes. Un siège qui se fracassait sur le sol plastifié. Deux corps qui s'écrasaient lourdement l'un sur l'autre.

Le Grec Scorpionesque avait quant à lui trouvé un siège très confortable et ne semblait pas prêt à se déloger. A califourchon sur son camarade, ses mains emprisonnant ses poignets, il sourit triomphalement au fauteuil humain qui, lui, n'appréciait que moyennement de se retrouver à même le sol.

« Non, mais Milo qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

— Rien », répondit ce dernier un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Le Lion tenta de se redresser mais une poigne solide autour de ses poignets l'en empêcha et le projeta sans douceur sur le sol.

« Milo !, grogna le Lion, vexé à présent. A quoi tu joues ? Lâche-moi !

— Non !

— Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'endroit pour tes gamineries, gourmanda le prisonnier devant le visage amusé qui se tenait face à lui.

— Empêche-moi de faire mes singeries ! Enfiiin, si tu le peux ! »

Goût du défi ou simple réflexe macho, Aïolia se prit au jeu. Un combat horizontal eut lieu, où grognements, éclats de voix graves et fracas de meubles touchés par des pieds curieux résonnèrent dans la pièce fraîche qu'était la triste et aseptisée chambre du Russe. Mais force de constater que le huitième gardien avait l'ascendant sur son frère d'armes. Ils se retrouvèrent donc après une lutte acharnée dans la même position que précédemment.

La longue chevelure de Milo se balançait dans le vide, venant caresser le cou hâlé et le visage souriant du Lion. Le Socrpion se mit à sourire malgré la boule d'angoisse qui se trouvait dans sa gorge depuis le début de la matinée. Il avait pris sa décision : tout révéler à Aïolia. Il espérait juste que ce dernier comprendrait et ne lui en vroudrait pas de lui avoir caché cette facette de sa personnalité et sa liaison interdite avec Camus. Le Lion malgré sa gentillesse et sa grande compréhension pouvait parfois avoir des idées très arrêtées dès qu'il s'agissait de la chevalerie et de leur devoir en tant que Saints d'Athéna. L'effet Aïorios, certainement.

« Tu te rends compte de notre position pour le moins… tendancieuse ! ?

— C'est ce qui est drôle, justement, ronronna le Scorpion en accentuant son étreinte d'un coup de rein provocateur.

— Miloooo. »

Devant l'air mi-sérieux mi-amusé de l'arachnide, Aïolia éclata de rire, cessant par la même toutes ripostes. Il capitulait. Un rire franc et éclatant résonna dans la chambre, donnant du baume au cœur à notre valeureux Scorpion. A priori Aïolia ne s'offusquait pas son attitude équivoque. Mais cela voulait-il dire pour autant qu'il n'était pas contre l'homosexualité ? A moins que son ami de toujours n'ait pas saisi son attitude. Comment savoir ?

Milo, les yeux rivés sur le visage épanoui et heureux de son ami et bercé par ses rires, l'imita joyeusement et s'effondra sur celui-ci, sa tête retombant dans le creux du cou du Lion. Ses longues boucles s'éparpillaient sur son dos et protégeaient les deux hommes d'une cape bleutée. Les rires étouffés et les soubresauts de leurs épaules témoignaient de leur joie de vivre.

« J't'adore Aïo !

— Moi aussi, Mil'. »

Encore quelques rires... Un sourire sur leur visage apaisé... Puis lentement les deux hommes cessèrent de rire, retrouvant un faciès sérieux. Tandis qu'ils se laissaient bercer par le martèlement puissant et régulier du cœur de l'autre dans leur poitrine, Milo sentit une gêne insidieuse trouver refuge en lui, une angoisse sourde qu'il ne parvenait pas à chasser.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient si proches physiquement -il dirait même que c'était plutôt courant- mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Le lieu, les circonstances peut-être ? Ils n'étaient pas sur la plage des golds ni dans l'arène d'entraînements ni dans un de leur temple mais dans la chambre de Hyôga, celui qu'il voulait sauver. Ou bien était-ce le fait qu'il veuille parler à Aïolia et qu'il ne sache pas comment s'y prendre ?

Milo releva la tête et affronta les prunelles émeraude du Lion, qui le regardait affectueusement, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Son souffle se fit court soudainement. La proximité de son ami le terrifiait.

Il avait une confiance aveugle dans le jeune homme sous lui. Ils n'étaient pas seulement des amis, des frères d'armes. Non, c'était plus que cela. Il n'était pas Camus et leur relation était diamétralement opposée pourtant une complicité de tous les instants les liait. Cet homme en face de lui, dont le regard félin le perturbait, était à présent tout pour lui, tout ce qui lui restait. Il le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Enfin presque. Il voulait lui parler, à lui aussi.

Autant pour Hyôga, le fait de révéler sa relation secrète avec Camus signifiait apporter une réponse à un hypothétique problème ; autant avec Aïolia, il en allait d'autre chose : cela s'avérait être une question de survie. Milo n'en pouvait plus de mentir. Mentir aux autres. Mentir à son meilleur ami. Son seul ami désormais. Même si sa présence parfois étouffante l'embêtait, elle lui permettait d'oublier la douleur et le chagrin et pourtant, cela le rongeait chaque jour un peu plus de ne rien lui dire.

Il voulait retrouver la paix et cela passait par la difficulté de tout avouer aux deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie : le disciple de son amant et l'homme qui l'avait toujours aidé à surmonter les difficultés ou presque.

Oui, Milo devait tout lui dire. De par sa réaction, Mù lui avait démontré que l'idée de deux hommes ensemble ne le choquait pas plus que cela, ni le fait que ces deux hommes soient des Saints d'Athéna, deux Chevaliers d'or de surcroît.

Milo relâcha le poignet gauche de son ami et après avoir dégagé une mèche joueuse qui caressait sa joue, bloqua celle-ci derrière son oreille. Il était toujours allongé sur lui, de tout son poids sans que celui-ci ne se dégage. Il le pourrait pourtant. Il ne le tenait plus sous son joug mais Aïolia se contentait de l'observer muettement. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose de sa part. Mais quoi ? Pouvait-il deviner son trouble ?

Le cinquième gardien fronça légèrement des sourcils. Son visage empruntait à présent ce faciès sérieux et grave qui faisait tout son charme auprès des résidents du Sanctuaire mais qui agaçait prodigieusement le Grec. Apeuré par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler, Milo se perdait aux détours de cette bouche entrouverte qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne et de laquelle la réponse du Lion lui parviendrait. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, pénétraient leur être, accentuant de fait cette sensation de proximité qui l'effrayait. La chaleur qui émanait de son corps contre le sien semblait le posséder entièrement, faisant grimper sa température interne de plusieurs degrés. Et fait étrange et incompréhensible, Milo n'était pas plus choqué que cela de se sentir bien dans ses bras, sur son corps, en dépit des circonstances. Parce que c'était presque naturel entre eux. Ils étaient amis.

Ce n'était pas comparable avec la sensation de bien-être qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il se blottissait contre Camus. La fraîcheur de son corps contrebalançait le feu qui habitait le sien en un parfait équilibre. Camus... Tout le ramenait à lui, toujours. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur, de tout son être et, sans doute, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. Il ne le voulait pas non plus. Non, c'était un amour incommensurable et indéfinissable. Le seul, l'unique, le vrai, comme se plaisent à dire les éternels romantiques. Il avait eu cette chance, lui. Il avait pu saisir _sa_ chance. Jamais, il n'avait envisagé qu'un jour il puisse moins souffrir grâce à quelqu'un d'autre, et pourtant… Aïolia l'apaisait et atténuait quelque peu sa douleur, sauf que là, il lui faisait battre son cœur bien trop fort, signe de son appréhension.

A cet instant précis, son regard croisa celui du cinquième gardien, qui le dévisageait. Ses prunelles intrigantes brillaient étrangement, à la fois curieuses et attentives.

C'était le moment de tout lui dire. Il le savait. Là, tout de suite, maintenant ! Aïolia comprendrait son amour pour Camus. Il accepterait ce fait et Milo se sentirait beaucoup mieux. Oui, c'était le bon moment.

« Aïo…

— Qu'est-ce que tu as Milo ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

— Faut que je te dise quelque chose.

— C'est grave ? T'es malade ? C'est pour ça que tu viens si souvent à la clinique. Tu ne viens pas juste pour Hyôga, c'est ça ? Milo ! »

La main libre du Lion vint se poser avec hâte mais douceur sur la joue de Milo. Le Grec se sentit bizarre. Cette main familière sur son visage... Une chaleur incongrue qui n'avait nullement sa place sur sa joue... Ce contact doux et amical... Personne d'autre après Camus n'avait eu le privilège d'être aussi familier avec lui, si proche. La main d'Aïolia lui brûlait littéralement la peau. Il avait mal et en même temps, un soulagement naquit dans son cœur. Il n'était pas seul comme il le croyait. Non, son ami de toujours était là, près de lui... Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

« Milo, dis-moi ! Je peux tout entendre. C'est si grave que ça ? »

L'intonation de sa voix marquait le trouble et l'angoisse qui venait de le saisir. Alors, Milo lui sourit doucement. Aïolia était vraiment trop protecteur envers lui.

« Je vais bien. Arrête de t'inquiéter ! Je vais finir par me vexer », le rabroua-t-il gentiment.

Le timide sourire de soulagement du Lion tira un rire moqueur de la part du Scorpion.

« C'est juste que... Non, c'est rien. Tu me jures que c'est vrai.

— Juré.

— Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air si sérieux tout à coup ?

— Je… »

Les prunelles turquoise, qui s'étaient perdues dans leurs jumelles émeraude, n'arrivaient plus à rester immobiles. Le regard du Lion était trop attractif, trop vivant. Il était tellement habitué à ceux mystérieux et insondables des Saints de Glace que lire littéralement dans ces orbes connus le terrifiait. Oui, Milo avait peur. Peur de son meilleur ami. De sa réaction. Lui avouer. Il le fallait.

_Allez courage, Milo. Vas-y ! Ce n'est qu'Aïolia._

La voix hésitante d'Aïolia lui fit reprendre pied dans la réalité :

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait en parler assis ? »

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage du Grec à la chevelure bleue. La tension qui l'habitait venait soudainement de redescendre d'un cran pour son plus grand soulagement. Il n'y avait que lui pour faire ça.

« Moi, je suis plutôt bien installé ! », se moqua-t-il en se lovant davantage dans le giron de son matelas improvisé.

Leurs jambes se mêlèrent les unes aux autres, accentuant davantage la proximité des deux hommes. La main de Milo retenait toujours le poignet d'Aïolia comme un point d'ancrage tangible dans la réalité, celle du Lion reposait mollement sur son épaule solide. Ce dernier ne chercha pas à le repousser bien que leurs positions prêtent à confusion, conscient que le jeune Grec avait besoin de réconfort. Il agissait souvent de la sorte quand il allait mal ou se sentait seul. Aïolia l'acceptait et en était heureux parce qu'il appréciait ces moments de complicité et qu'il en avait besoin. Milo avait ses périodes, en général quand Camus n'était pas là. Il se prit à se moquer de lui-même, en s'imaginant l'arachnide coller le frigide Verseau pour un câlin... N'importe quoi !

Le huitième gardien avait posé sa tête bouclée sur le torse puissant et développé de son ami. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, tout comme son rythme cardiaque qui s'accélérait de plus en plus à l'idée d'enfin tout avouer.

« Tu es très confortable, tu sais !, poursuivit-il, retardant toujours l'inévitable.

— Oui. Et bien, merci du compliment. Ce n'est pas que je me plaigne d'avoir un mec de quatre-vingt kilos sur moi, hein ! Mais tu vois, je te trouve plutôt lourd. Dans le cas contraire, je ne dis pas mais là !

— Râleur ! Tu ne sais pas apprécier les bonnes choses.

— Dégage, Milo. Je ne peux plus respirer », rit doucement Aïolia, en tentant de se dépêtrer de l'encombrant chevalier qui pesait sur lui.

Le gêneur releva ses boucles bleues, son menton trouvant place sur son poing fermé, appuyé sur le torse du châtain, une étincelle triomphante dans ses prunelles hypnotiques qui plongeaient sans hésitation dans leurs jumelles félines et se mit à rire doucement.

« Quoi ? Je n'aime pas quand tu me regardes comme ça, Milo !

— Et je te regarde comment ?

— D'un air suspect. Un de ceux qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. » Un ricanement fut sa réponse, pourtant celui-ci se stoppa net lorsque la main hâlée du Lion se perdit dans sa chevelure folle en un geste affectueux. « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as l'air étrange. De quoi tu voulais me parler, Milo ? Tu peux _tout _me dire ! Tu le sais ? »

Milo lui fit un pauvre sourire avant de finalement se lancer, hésitant : « OK. Je... Je voudrais te d... »

Les deux hommes se figèrent en même temps tous leurs sens en alerte. Une vague de cosmos étranger les atteignit soudainement. Ils échangèrent un regard interrogateur puis d'un seul tenant se relevèrent.

« Tu l'as sentie toi aussi ? » Juste un hochement de tête approbateur du Lion qui semblait aux aguets, ses orbes verts fixant un point invisible dans le vague. « C'était quoi, Aïo ?

— ...Shina. »

Une nouvelle bouffée du cosmos envahit la chambre du Russe, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, laissant perplexe les deux hommes. D'instinct, Milo se tourna vers l'endormi pour voir si celui-ci avait la moindre réaction mais le Russe ne semblait pas s'alarmer. Milo savait de source sûre que les deux jeunes Chevaliers étaient liés l'un à l'autre et par conséquent, si l'un avait un problème l'autre le ressentirait. Du moins en théorie.

Les deux ors en étaient venus à cette conclusion et, d'un commun accord, il fut décidé que le Lion irait se renseigner pour savoir si Shina allait bien. Lui pouvait entrer dans sa chambre, connaissant déjà son visage. Ils ne seraient jamais trop prudents. La raison et les protagonistes de "l'accident" de Hyôga étaient loin d'avoir été résolus.

Aïolia se tourna vers Milo et lui lança un énorme sourire. Un de ceux dont il avait le secret et qui vous rassurait immédiatement. Milo était puissant. Milo était confiant en ses capacités. Il était un Chevalier d'or mais les évènements passés l'avaient passablement fragilisé et une certaine fébrilité habitait l'arachnide doré, même si ce point n'était connu d'aucun. Alors le geste du cinquième gardien fut le bien venu.

Le Lion s'avança vers Milo et posa une main franche et assurée sur la nuque du Grec. Son regard pers se fixa au sien :

« Je vais la voir mais quand je reviens, tu me parles, Milo ! D'accord ? »

Un sourire forcé lui répondit.

Une vague de cosmos glacé vint les frapper en pleine figure tout à coup. Milo quitta son ami des yeux pour se précipiter auprès de Hyôga. Celui-ci était toujours endormi mais son aura blanche l'entourait, lui conférant un respect et une allure inquiétante.

Le mur mitoyen entre les chambres des deux comateux se glaçait de seconde en seconde. Des cristaux de glace se formaient à une allure prodigieuse sous les yeux ébahis des deux Chevaliers qui pour le coup ne réagissaient plus, trop surpris par cette démonstration, pour la moins brutale de puissance. Hyôga aurait été devant eux en pleine forme, en pleine possession de ses moyens que l'attaque de cosmos aurait été la même.

Un bruit se répercuta à leurs oreilles. Dans la chambre de Shina, de l'autre côté du mur, il semblait y avoir de l'animation. Deux cosmos distincts et étrangers éclatèrent brièvement pour aussitôt s'effacer puis le bruit d'une porte qui claque à la hâte se fit entendre. Les cosmos des Saints du Cygne et de l'Ophiuchus s'amenuisèrent aussitôt. Cependant, celui du bronze restait grandement présent, comme en veille.

« Aïo, tu t'assures qu'elle va bien. Hyôga n'aurait pas réagi ainsi pour rien. Elle est sûrement en danger !

— Et toi ?

— Moi, je rattrape celui qui d'une façon ou d'une autre les a menacés. »

La main puissante du Lion saisit le biceps du Scorpion pour le freiner dans ses ardeurs :

« Tu ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas. Compris ? ET Milo, insista-t-il, on est dans un hôpital. »

Un sourire en coin, qui ne présageait rien de bon, se dessina sur le visage hâlé du Scorpion. Une lueur orangée traversa ses prunelles turquoise avant de disparaître, laissant une chevelure bleue balayer sa vue, masquant par la même le départ précipité du Grec.

* * *

La porte se referma lentement derrière lui. Un frisson glacé lui traversa l'échine. Une impression de malaise, d'inconfort saisissant l'étreignit. N'entrait-il pas en territoire ennemi ?

Borée fit un pas dans la chambre silencieuse. Ses yeux gris se posèrent fébrilement sur le corps de la jeune femme endormie à quelques pas de lui. Sa gorge se serra. Sa bouche était sèche tout à coup. Endormie, Shina dégageait malgré tout cette prestance et ce charisme affolant qui étaient les siens. Elle n'avait pas changé. Pas une miette. Ses poings se serrèrent de rage, alors que son rythme cardiaque commençait à s'affoler dans sa poitrine.

D'un pas déterminé, l'homme à la carrure imposante s'avança vers la jeune femme sans jamais lâcher son visage des yeux, guettant la moindre réaction. Il la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas se laisser endormir par cette fragilité apparente.

« Shina… Alors comme cela, les rumeurs étaient fondées. Tu n'es pas morte. J'aurais pourtant juré sentir ton cosmos disparaître avec celui du Cygne. »

Un poing rageur se serra et une mâchoire se crispa, laissant échapper un gargouillis informe qui semblait être le prénom de la jeune femme.

« Tu es sacrément coriace, tu sais ! »

Une pointe d'amusement soulignait la phrase tandis qu'un pauvre sourire venait barrer le visage large aux traits fins de l'homme qui se tenait près du lit de la jeune femme.

Une grande main aux doigts musculeux s'approcha lentement du visage découvert du Saint d'Ophiuchus qui dormait paisiblement, sans s'apercevoir de la présence à ses côtés de l'homme qui avait tenté de la tuer, il y a plusieurs semaines. Borée.

Celui-ci interrompit son geste subitement, le bras tendu, ses doigts effleurant à peine le satin de la peau révélée de sa joue. Une aura rouge comme le sang entoura instantanément l'endormie et une bouffée agressive de cosmos chargée d'électricité parcourut tout son membre pour se propager dans tout son corps. Par réflexe, le colosse retira sa main et la recouvrit de son poing comme pour soulager la douleur qui le traversait. Une grimace difforme traversa son visage.

« Bon sang, lâcha-t-il. T'as pas changé ! T'es toujours aussi garce ! »

Borée ne put davantage parler. Le cosmos rouge du chevalier d'argent irradia davantage de chaque partie de son corps, formant ainsi un cocon protecteur autour d'elle mais une menace tangible envers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je croyais que tu étais dans le coma ! Shina ! »

L'angoisse et la surprise étrangla brusquement l'assurance du Chevalier du Vent du nord. Ses orbes gris dévisageaient entièrement la jeune femme, refaisant sien chaque courbe, chaque centimètre carré de ce visage connu et apprécié. Elle avait les paupières closes, ses traits étaient doux et apaisés. Elle semblait en paix. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue si sereine. Une balafre, dont il ne souvenait pas, barrait la moitié de sa joue gauche, la défigurant partiellement ; cependant elle restait toujours aussi belle. Un voile sombre assombrit les prunelles grises de l'homme.

« Shina… »

A nouveau, Borée fit un pas en avant quand un flash aveuglant apparut.

Sans plus comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il fut projeté violemment contre le mur opposé, où il se fracassa le dos, avant de s'effondrer lamentablement sur le sol. Surpris, l'intrus papillonna des paupières, fixant l'espace devant lui à la recherche d'un repère pour reprendre ses esprits. Il était complètement sonné. Le mur près du lit de Shina brillait étrangement, étincelait même, comme s'il n'était que glace. Quelques mèches brunes retombèrent sur son visage bronzé, formant une ombre mauvaise sur son front froncé et accentuant le faciès coléreux qui se formait.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?, _grogna-t-il intérieurement, son aura verte apparaissant soudainement, en réponse réflexe à cette agression.

Au même instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment pour révéler la silhouette de son complice, auréolée d'un cosmos couleur de terre, qui surveillait le couloir. Le regard améthyste du nouveau venu scanna les lieux. La stupeur se lisait sur son visage. Devant lui, son ami gisait sur le sol, un filet de sang au coin des lèvres ; dans le lit se trouvait une jeune femme à la chevelure de jade entourée d'un cosmos rouge inquiétant et protégée par une aura blanche qui l'englobait, elle, mais aussi son lit, le mur adjacent… Un froid saisissant envahissait la pièce. La glace qui habillait le mur, progressait dangereusement vers un Borée, stupéfait et figé. Le bruit de la cristallisation, le crépitement mortel d'une menace…

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

— Rien !, répondit le colosse en reprenant ses esprits.

— On décampe ! »

Sans demander leur reste, les deux hommes quittèrent la chambre précipitamment, un frisson d'effroi glaçant leur échine.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était qu'une paire d'orbes perçante les avait repérés.  
Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était qu'ils étaient devenus les proies d'un certain arachnide doré qui, une menaçante lueur orangée dans le regard, se réjouissait à l'avance de pouvoir passer ses nerfs.  
Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était qu'un danger mortel leur courait après…

* * *

...

* * *

Tour à tour, son regard translucide passa de la jeune femme, qui se tenait debout droite comme un i, vers l'horizon désertique qui s'étendait à l'infini. Son visage perdit un bref instant son impavidité, son sourcil se fronça nettement à l'anticipation des évènements à venir. Le changement de la plaine lui sautait aux yeux, à présent. Habitué à se remémorer chaque paysage, chaque caillou, chaque bosse pour pouvoir se repérer dans cet environnement hostile, cette infime ombre qui se détachait au loin n'était pas un simple changement des lieux, ni un effet de son imagination. Non, c'était un gros problème en perspective.

« Borée… »

La voix du Cobra n'était qu'un simple murmure mais Hyôga était sûr d'avoir entendu le nom de son opposant du Sanctuaire. C'était bien le colosse contre lequel Shina s'était battue qui avançait vers eux. Il l'avait retrouvée. Le Cygne n'aurait jamais cru cela possible.

En quelques secondes, l'homme se trouva à leur niveau. Borée, le Chevalier d'argent du Vent du nord les fixait de ses yeux gris, exorbités et enragés. Il avait revêtu son armure sacrée d'un noir éclatant tranchant avec le paysage lunaire qui l'entourait. Il était encore plus grand et musclé que dans ses souvenirs mais la même aura meurtrière se dégageait de sa personne. Son sourire plein de morgue s'agrandit pour laisser échapper un ricanement de hyène.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Surprise, Shina ?

— Borée ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, gronda-t-elle, une colère mâtinée d'angoisse se devinait dans sa voix.

— A ton avis ? »

La jeune femme fit grimper son cosmos de façon alarmante, où colère et rancœur ne faisaient qu'un. Hyôga se doutant du déroulement de la rencontre et sachant l'état de santé de Shina encore trop faible pour réellement combattre, prit les devants et fit exploser son cosmos glacial, créant une barrière de froid immaculée entre les deux farouches opposants.

« Hyôga, tu ne te mêles pas de ça ! Je suis assez grande pour régler mes problèmes toute seule.

— Shina, je…

— Hyôga ! », s'insurgea-t-elle, son regard d'acier planter dans le sien.

Il pouvait deviner ses yeux lui lancer des éclairs. Son cosmos rougeoyant irradiait de plus belle. Elle s'en prendrait aussi à lui, s'il intervenait. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Si combat il devait avoir, il valait mieux qu'elle garde ses forces vers elle.

« Tu m'as promis. Tu m'as juré de ne plus intervenir dans un de mes combats », souffla-t-elle doucement, pour que lui seul entende.

Hyôga s'en souvenait. Sur le moment, ses paroles n'avaient pas eu de réelle valeur. Une promesse qui dans son esprit n'avait de sens que dans un avenir lointain, loin de cette contrée, où Shina serait en pleine possession de ses moyens. Elle était en cours de rémission. Bien qu'elle le masque bien, elle souffrait après ces difficiles heures d'entraînements.

D'un clignement d'œil appuyé, il acquiesça. Il lui faisait confiance. Elle était forte après tout.

« Tu n'as pas été facile à retrouver, tu sais. Ton garde du corps n'habite pas précisément dans une région accueillante.

— C'est le but, j'te signale : éloigner la vermine dans ton genre. Mais il faut croire que cela ne suffit pas.

— Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tu n'as pas changé ! Toujours aussi garce. » Hyôga serra des poings. « Mais je ne t'ai pas oublié non plus, blondinet ! »

Une ombre fine se détacha dans le dos de Borée, dévoilant la silhouette fine et altière d'un homme brun, de type hispanique, un cosmos marron autour de lui.

« Artis ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demanda Shina, intriguée.

— Il est venu pour tenir compagnie à ton copain pendant que je m'occuperai de toi ! »

_**A suivre…

* * *

**_

_Alors oui, je sais, chapitre beaucoup plus court que d'habitude ! Ce n'est pas une volonté de ma part, mais l'histoire, prenant la tournure qu'elle prend, m'oblige à procéder de cette manière. La suite reprendra normalement une longueur semblable à d'habitude. A peu près._

_J'espère que cela vous a plu, quand-même._

_Le chapitre suivant que vous ne découvrirez que l'année prochaine désormais (ça fait vraiment bizarre de dire ça) s'intitule : « Révélations »._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année._

**(\_*_/)**

**(='.*=)**_** Biz, rendez-vous en 2009 ! Niacy^^.**_

**(")_(")**


	10. Révélations

_**RÉDEMPTION  
**_

**Auteur** : Niacy^^.**  
Béta** : _Mégara_. Rendons-lui les honneurs qui lui sont dus.**  
Disclaimer** : Si les personnages de Saint Seiya m'appartenaient, ça se saurait ! « Nan, il sont à Masami Kurumada », grommèle une Niacy fort mécontente...**  
**

* * *

_Merci à Sévéya, Seiiruika, Millenium d'argent, Ikky007, Ariesnomu et Tàri pour leurs reviews encourageantes. Y'a pas à dire, rien ne vaut ces petits mots pour rebooster un auteur en pleine crise de flemmingite aiguë. Merci à vous mesdames^^. _

_Une mention particulière pour _Ariesnomu_ qui a eu la gentillesse de faire une illustration de ses blanches mains, d'une scène du chapitre précédent, à savoir, le moment où Shina retire son masque sous le regard curieux mais discret de Hyôga. Je te remercie de cette attention que tu m'as témoignée. N'hésitez pas à visiter son site internet où elle expose ses beaux fanarts de Mù et Saga, ses chouchous, et d'autres persos tout aussi attachants et, disons-le, sexys (Minos^^). Gros bisous à toi._

_J'ai cru comprendre que certains d'entre-vous pensaient que la relation entre Shina et Hyôga s'était détériorée. La réponse est : non, c'est tout le contraire. J'ai peut-être été trop floue sur certains points, d'où de légères modifs dans le chapitre précédent. Rien de bien méchant mais c'est corrigé._

_J'espère que cet opus plus long vous plaira. Moi, il m'a tué même si je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !_

_PS : oui, oui je sais... Le temps m'a rattrapé et comme je l'avais déjà précisé ultérieurement, je n'écris pas dans l'ordre chronologique. Pas biieen. J'espère pouvoir tenir le rythme d'une publication de chapitre par mois mais je ne garantis rien. Je préfère avoir du retard plutôt que vous servir une suite médiocre. Désolée, je vais tâcher de faire au mieux._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous._

_Biz, Niacy^^._

* * *

Résumé :Un climat de paix s'est créé entre Shina et Hyôga qui, même sans se le dire franchement, apprécient grandement la présence sécurisante de l'autre. Mais alors que tout va de mieux en mieux entre eux, ils reçoivent la visite d'une ancienne connaissance de Shina : Borée, le chevalier qui est à l'origine de cette situation pour le moins étrange. Il n'est pas seul, Artis l'accompagne. Un combat entre eux s'annonce inéluctable.

De son côté, Milo est en pleine introspection et se décide enfin à tout avouer à Hyôga et à Aïolia sur sa relation interdite avec Camus. Mais alors qu'il est sur le point de tout révéler à son meilleur ami, ils ressentent le cosmos de Shina qui s'embrase soudainement, vite rejoint par celui de Hyôga. Perplexes, les deux amis tentent de comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire. Milo aperçoitdeux hommes sortir précipitamment de la chambre de Shina et décide de les prendre en chasse.

* * *

**Chapitre IX : « Révélations »**  
« Toute révélation d'un secret est la faute de celui qui l'a confié ». Jean de La Bruyère. _Les Caractères_.

* * *

« Hyôga !, s'insurgea Shina, son regard d'acier planté dans le sien. Tu m'as promis. Tu m'as juré de ne plus intervenir dans un de mes combats », souffla-t-elle doucement, pour que lui seul entende.

Hyôga s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Dans un silence religieux, alors qu'une brise légère mais glaciale soulevait leur chevelure, ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Une promesse muette. Celle d'avoir confiance en l'autre, quoi qu'il arrive.

Rassuré par la détermination de sa consœur, le Cygne fit face à l'homme qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui, tandis que Shina s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres, intimant par la même à son ennemi juré de la suivre.

Sous le soleil pâle de Sibérie qui déclinait lentement à l'abri derrière des nuages sombres de plus en plus nombreux, quatre tâches brunes se détachaient de l'immense plaine désertique qui s'étalait sur des kilomètres. Des rafales de vent charriaient d'innombrables cristaux de glace qui vinrent frapper sans ménagement Borée et Artis, tous deux recouverts de leurs armures d'argent, noire et rouge pour le premier, ocre pour le second.

Un frisson hérissa la peau tannée de leurs bras nus confirmant au gardien de cette contrée désolée que l'atmosphère plus que fraîche serait un avantage certain pour lui mais aussi, et c'était à présent un point capital, pour Shina qui dorénavant pouvait combattre en ce lieu sans craindre trop de conséquences néfastes sur son organisme. Un sourire intérieur fleurit dans le cœur du Russe.

Si ces deux hommes pensaient venir ici finir leur travail sans rencontrer la moindre difficulté, ils se trompaient lourdement.

Après avoir avisé la jeune femme sur sa droite qui avait lâché sa couverture et se tenait sur ses gardes en position de défense, Hyôga opta pour une attitude similaire tout en dévisageant son nouvel opposant.

C'était un chevalier d'Athéna lui aussi, à n'en pas douter. Il dégageait une aura négative comme celle de son homologue et une armure à la couleur ocre lui protégeait tout le torse, les épaules et un avant-bras. C'était un hispanique à en juger par son teint mat et ses cheveux noirs dont une partie masquait négligemment le côté gauche de son visage ; assez grand bien que svelte. Ses yeux couleur améthyste montraient à quel point il était déterminé et le fixaient avec attention. Lui aussi semblait le jauger et au vu du rictus qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres, il devait penser que le combat serait rapide. Un Chevalier d'argent contre un Chevalier de bronze, sans armure ! Une vraie partie de plaisir.

La voix puissante et rauque de Borée troubla le silence qui les entourait jusqu'alors.

« Je te trouve bien bavarde et sûre de toi, Shina ! C'est ton copain qui te fait cet effet ?

— Je…

— Qu'importe ! Tu vas mourir tout de suite, sale chienne ! Par l'Onde de Choc ! »

Borée avait perdu son sourire arrogant et arborait un visage enragé tandis qu'une aura verte l'entourait dangereusement. Hyôga comprit qu'il allait attaquer et se détourna pour prévenir Shina qui semblait avoir tiré la même conclusion, s'il en jugeait par sa montée de cosmos soudaine.

Le Chevalier du Vent du nord avait tendu ses bras musculeux devant lui et, en un geste vif, rapproché ses deux paumes de main créant une fissure dans l'épaisse couche de glace qui courait vers les deux Chevaliers 'sibériens'. La brèche filait sur une centaine de mètres et formait un précipice vertigineux dans lequel la glace fut emportée, laissant à découvert un rebord aiguisé et effrité qui séparait à présent les deux amis. Sous l'impact, ils ne purent rester à la verticale et, chacun de leur côté, Shina et Hyôga malgré leurs cosmos protecteurs furent renversés et projetés à une dizaine de mètres de leur point de départ.

« Artis, occupe-toi de l'autre ! Moi, j'ai un compte à régler avec elle.

— Je m'en charge. Ça ne va pas être long ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! »

Le Cygne se releva rapidement, cherchant du regard sa compagne. Elle allait bien et se redressait également, se tenant le côté gauche. La douleur sous-jacente avait dû se réveiller. Hyôga savait bien qu'elle n'était pas complètement rétablie contrairement à ce qu'elle prétendait. Elle et son fichu caractère ! A toujours vouloir paraître plus forte qu'elle ne l'était vraiment !

Hyôga voulait se porter à son secours mais il se souvint de sa promesse : ne plus intervenir dans un de ses combats ; bien que ce soit plutôt l'intonation de sa voix qui lui revint en mémoire. De toute façon, il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps car le deuxième chevalier s'interposa entre la faille et lui, empêchant ainsi toute possibilité de la rejoindre.

« Et où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? »

Hyôga se contenta de le dévisager froidement, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre. A priori, il allait devoir combattre contre lui. Mais pourquoi ? Hyôga ne rechignait jamais à se battre, cependant cela avait toujours été pour défendre sa Déesse lors de dangers imminents. Là, c'était différent. Athéna était saine et sauve au Sanctuaire sous la protection des Chevaliers d'or. Elle ne risquait rien.

Lorsqu'il était intervenu au Sanctuaire, c'était parce que Shina se trouvait en danger et qu'il ne savait pas contre quel ennemi elle se battait. Mais Borée était aussi un Chevalier d'Athéna tout comme l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de le combattre.

« Que veux-tu ?

— Je vois que tu as retrouvé ta langue. Je suis honoré de te voir m'adresser la parole. Je suis Artis, le Chevalier d'argent du Lynx et comme tu es suffisamment intelligent... je pense que tu sais pourquoi je suis là.

— Il faut croire que non. Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque ne doivent pas se battre entre eux.

— Le disciple du Démon aurait-il peur ? » La seule réponse que Hyôga consentit fut un très léger rictus qui sonnait plus comme une marque de mépris qu'un réel amusement. « C'est ce qu'on va voir. »

Le brun se précipita sur Hyôga et un combat au corps à corps débuta. Le Russe se défendait bien, esquivant les attaques les unes après les autres, mettant en difficulté son adversaire. Les forces engagées étaient sensiblement similaires et il nota une certaine retenue dans les coups portés, comme si son rival rechignait plus ou moins à le combattre. Cela aurait pourtant été aisé de lui porter un coup fatal sachant qu'il ne portait pas son armure.

Soudain les coups plurent de plus belle, plus nombreux, plus forts, plus précis, plus rapides... et le bronze s'interrogea sur ce phénomène.

Après un salto arrière, Hyôga se dégagea et comprit à son grand étonnement que deux adversaires lui faisaient face. Ses sens ne l'avaient pas trompé. Il y avait deux Artis devant lui ! Finalement, la partie ne s'avérerait pas si loyale qu'il l'avait pensé au début.

Son regard translucide se posa sur le ou plutôt les deux Chevaliers du Lynx en tous points identiques. Une aura marron enflait autour d'eux pour les entourer tout à fait tandis qu'ils se précipitaient à nouveau sur lui, multipliant les assauts chargés de cosmos. Poings, pieds, coudes, genoux... Hyôga esquivait, contre-attaquait, enchaînant les coups donnés et reçus. Il s'aida de la surface gelée pour glisser en souplesse, tournoyer sur lui-même, prendre de la vitesse, son propre cosmos concentré dans ses pieds pour favoriser sa stabilité. Les entraînements de Shina portaient leurs fruits : il était devenu plus agile et plus vif qu'avant, évitant des coups traîtres et en portant tout autant. Mais malgré tout il restait seul et sans armure. A ce rythme, il allait s'épuiser.

Un talon venant de son angle mort s'écrasa contre sa joue et le Russe glissa sur la patinoire sibérienne, projeté à une dizaine de mètres en arrière. Les doigts crispés sur la surface réfléchissante, il y concentra son cosmos, faisant se cristalliser la vapeur d'eau issue du frottement et interrompant sa glissade à quelques centimètres de la faille nouvellement créée.

Il releva la tête pour analyser la situation et son cœur se serra tout à coup, lorsque dans sa vision périphérique, il aperçut Shina en difficulté derrière lui. Borée la tenait d'une poigne sûre par le cou, ses pieds n'entrant plus en contact avec le sol. Cette scène ne lui rappelait que trop bien celle qu'il avait surprise quelques semaines plus tôt au Domaine Sacré. Il devait aller l'aider !

* * *

« Lâche-moi tout de suite ! », éructa la jeune femme, en colère.

De la tranche de sa main, Shina frappa de toutes ses forces contre le poignet de Borée, se servit de sa jambe gauche pour mettre de la distance et, prenant appui sur le torse armuré de son opposant, parvint à le faire lâcher prise. Atterrissant sur ses talons, elle se redressa, fière et conquérante, pour lui faire face avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

« Tu fuis Shina ?

— Ne sois pas ridicule ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends à la fin ? N'as-tu rien compris depuis le temps ?

— Tu oses encore poser cette question ?

— Ganzor…

— Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme cela, traîtresse ! »

Le géant se jeta à nouveau sur elle, lui assénant une série de coups de poing facilement évitée par la jeune femme qui contrairement à son tempérament ne répliqua pas.

« Tu t'es abaissée en suivant Seiya, le Chevalier Pégase, et ses compagnons, hurlait-il en réitérant ses attaques. Tu nous as trahis, oubliant ton allégeance au Sanctuaire ! Et maintenant, tu traînes avec… avec ce monstre ! Tu me fais honte !

— C'est toi qui devrais avoir honte ! », gronda-t-elle en contre-attaquant à son tour.

Malgré la différence de taille manifeste entre les deux combattants, le Chevalier d'Ophiuchus ne se laissa pas facilement malmener et après avoir éloigné son rival d'un coup de talon dans l'abdomen, se mit en position de défense, haletante.

Elle avait mal dans la poitrine, l'air parvenait avec difficulté à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses poumons, la brûlant de l'intérieur à chaque inspiration. Chaque effort lui tirait une grimace de douleur supplémentaire mais elle devait résister. Elle n'était pas encore remise. Son entraînement du jour l'avait passablement affaiblie mais elle ne devait rien montrer ou c'en était fini d'elle. Malgré leur querelle, Borée la respectait encore de par sa force et leur passé commun. Cela était un avantage certain dont elle ne devait pas se départir.

La joute verbale entre eux se poursuivit sans jamais les amener sur un terrain nouveau. Toujours cette même litanie dans sa bouche, ces mots crachés contre la Déesse, ces mots crachés contre elle ; cette même incompréhension, cette même discussion violente qu'ils avaient eue au Sanctuaire. Pratiquement mot pour mot ! Devrait-elle revivre cette altercation une nouvelle fois ? Allaient-ils devoir encore en venir aux mains ? Se battre jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux cède ? Cela ne cesserait-il donc jamais ?

« Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, Ganzor ! C'est lassant à la fin.

— Je t'interdis de...

— Tu n'as rien à m'interdire du tout ! A qui crois-tu parler ? Tu as la mémoire courte, on dirait !

— Sale garce ! Je vais te réduire en bouillie, toi et ce... ce traître ! »

Les deux bras tendus en avant, Shina parvint à stopper le poing monumental de son opposant qui s'abattait avec force sur elle. Un râle douloureux échappa à la jeune femme qui continuait toujours de tenter de le faire revenir à la raison. Les arguments évoqués étaient d'une absurdité impressionnante. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment ou pourquoi il s'acharnait dans cette voie.

« Je ne_ peux_ pas te combattre...

— Meurs !, hurla-t-il en faisant exploser son cosmos verdâtre, où rage et mépris se ressentaient amèrement.

— Je ne _veux_ pas !... Ganzor !, gronda-t-elle. Mais bon sang ! Tu es mon frère ! », dit-elle en esquivant l'attaque.

Elle atterrit un peu plus loin, se réceptionnant tant bien que mal sur les talons, le souffle court. Pourtant rien dans son attitude ne montrait son état de fatigue.

« Je n'ai plus de sœur ! Elle est morte le jour où elle nous a trahis.

— Trahis ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Ganzor, je…

— TAIS-TOI, CHIENNE ! »

Shina ne put répliquer car un violent coup de poing reçu dans l'estomac la souleva du sol, pour la projeter dans les airs. Elle s'écrasa de tout son poids, sans pouvoir amortir sa chute, sur le sol glacé qui la réceptionna dans un bruit sourd.

« Ganzor, écoute-moi !, poursuivit-elle essoufflée en se redressant.

— C'est Borée !, cracha-t-il avec mépris. Tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler comme ça. »

Le visage déformé par la colère, Borée pointait un doigt accusateur sur une Shina haletante, les mains sur les genoux, son regard métallique rivé dans les yeux gris de son adversaire.

« Je ne comprends pas. Je... ne te comprends plus. »

Le chevalier à l'armure sombre se redressa de toute sa hauteur, jetant un regard dédaigneux sur la jeune femme fatiguée en face de lui. Après une longue seconde d'observation, il reprit la parole d'une voix sourde et méprisante.

« Décidément, tu as bien changé. Ma sœur, elle, savait se battre. Ma sœur, elle, était fière de ses actes et les assumait sans se cacher derrière une excuse bidon d'illumination divine ou de volonté nouvelle d'expier ses soi-disant erreurs. Ma sœur, elle, n'aurait jamais renié ses actes passés lorsqu'elle était aux ordres du Pope ! Mais toi..., lança-t-il presque désolé, sa large main brassant l'air devant lui, toi, tu n'es qu'une honte, une lâche, une moins que rien. Regarde-toi deux minutes ! Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes après seulement quelques minutes de combat et j'ai très peu utilisé mon cosmos. Où est passée celle qui se vantait d'être le Chevalier d'argent le plus fort du Sanctuaire ? Où est passée celle qui n'avait peur de rien ni de personne ? Qui cherchait la bagarre sans arrêt ? Au lieu de ça, tu te terres depuis des mois, tu te caches au fin fond du Sanctuaire et même jusqu'ici ! Tu me fais vraiment honte !

— La guerre est finie, Borée. Nous sommes en paix. Le passé doit rester là où il est et nous, nous devons reconnaître nos erreurs. Athéna est…

— Athéna ! Athéna ! Laisse-la là où elle est ! Vous n'avez que ce mot-là à la bouche, tous autant que vous êtes ! Vous blasphémez, souillez son nom. Cette fille, que vous prenez pour la Déesse, depuis qu'elle est là, il n'y a que souffrance et…

— Comment oses-tu dire de telles énormités ? Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis !

— Tu as bon dos de dire ça, toi qui par tous les moyens a tenté de la tuer. Le Grand Pope avait raison. Il n'y a que la force et la terreur pour faire régner la paix sur ce monde.

— Saga était un imposteur ! Il a assassiné le vrai Pope et tenté de tuer la Déesse. Bon sang, Ganzor mais réfléchis deux secondes ! Tu es un Chevalier ! N'as-tu rien compris ? Ouvre les yeux ! »

Mais il n'écoutait plus rien, la haine l'envahissait. Ses coups reprirent, se firent de plus en plus violents et Shina les esquivait plutôt qu'elle ne les portait. Elle reçut de plein fouet l'attaque du « Vent du nord » et une immense rafale de vent la projeta contre le mur de glace éternelle qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là. Elle atterrit sur le sol de tout son long, incapable de se réceptionner sans dommage. Pourtant le Chevalier du Cobra ne se laissa pas aller et se redressa encore, son regard d'acier braqué sur son frère. Ses prunelles émeraude, cachées par son masque, se mâtinaient de douleur à la vue de celui qui était sa dernière famille et qui la reniait.

* * *

La neige tombait en lourds flocons et le vent glacé de la plaine durcissait de seconde en seconde. Une tempête s'annonçait.

Hyôga était toujours aux prises avec deux combattants et l'affrontement ne tournait pas à son avantage. Artis l'assaillait de coups, le blond avait plié l'échine et se recroquevillait sur lui-même pour se protéger, profitant de ce temps d'inaction douloureuse pour réfléchir.

Cependant aucune solution tactique ne traversait son esprit. Non. La seule chose à laquelle il parvenait à penser, malgré les circonstances qui ne s'y prêtaient guère, était à Shina et à Borée... frère et soeur. Il n'en revenait pas. Il comprenait mieux son attitude à présent, pourquoi elle ne voulait pas qu'il le tue. Ce n'était pas de la fierté mal placée, comme il l'avait d'abord cru. Elle voulait _le_ protéger. Il comprit également que ce n'était pas ses blessures de la dernière guerre qui l'avait affaiblie mais qu'elle portait volontairement des coups beaucoup plus faibles que d'ordinaire. Hyôga ne la pensait pas capable de pitié ni même de compassion ; bien que la femme qu'il avait découverte dernièrement avait modifié ses apriori sur le véritable visage du Saint d'Ophiuchus. Il s'était trompé en la sous-estimant. Sa colère envers lui était légitime : sa puissance volontairement amoindrie, son corps blessé... Et lui, il l'avait vue en position de faiblesse. En se mêlant de ce qui ne le regardait pas, il n'avait fait qu'accentuer ce sentiment de frustration.

Hyôga, à genoux, subissait les coups sans broncher, fermait les yeux pour tenter d'oublier son environnement, ses côtes qui le faisaient souffrir. Ses pensées se dirigèrent à nouveau sur Shina qui s'obstinait à refuser de combattre son frère. Il devait la protéger. Même si elle lui en voulait plus tard. Son attitude passive ne l'amènerait qu'à sa perte et il le refusait.

Alors il se concentra davantage et fit le vide dans son esprit de toute pensée, quelles soient positives ou négatives. Comme le disait Camus :

_« Pendant les combats, fais abstraction de tout ce qui t'entoure, de la douleur et de tes sentiments ! Concentre-toi uniquement sur le but à atteindre et ne pense à rien d'autre. Tout le reste n'est qu'une entrave entre toi et ton cosmos ! »_

Son cosmos, douce lumière immaculée, irradia de tout son corps, s'échappant de chaque pore de sa peau, se propageant tout autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'une puissance phénoménale se dégage de lui et, se relevant fort de cette énergie nouvelle, il projeta ses ennemis dans les airs. Les jambes écartées et les mains tendues vers le ciel, le Cygne fit appel à son armure qui, en quelques secondes, retrouva son propriétaire et le recouvrit pour le protéger.

Des mèches blondes voltigeaient autour de son visage fermé, quelques filaments dorés claquaient sur son heaume protecteur et ce fut un regard déterminé qui se posa sur ses adversaires. Il se tenait fin prêt. Le combat allait vraiment commencer.

Le Chevalier du Lynx et son double l'entourèrent de telle sorte qu'il ne pouvait en voir qu'un à la fois, son angle mort dû à son œil bandé le désavantageait grandement. Or, il ignorait lequel des deux était le vrai chevalier à combattre. Il se concentra un peu plus, tentant de percevoir une quelconque différence dans les cosmos qui l'entouraient mais ce fut en vain. Pas la moindre différence ni l'esquisse d'une pulsation plus faible d'un côté ou de l'autre. De parfaits sosies... des ennuis en perspective.

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, une douleur vive sur le côté droit de son abdomen lui fit baisser les yeux. Une grande estafilade laissait s'échapper un filet de sang et, mû par l'instinct, il fit un saut sur le côté évitant par la même une griffe de pierre qui vint se ficher dans la glace à ses pieds.

Les deux chevaliers dans leurs armures ocre, cosmos déployé, lui décochèrent alors des centaines de griffes acérées, tantôt réelles, tantôt illusions, et l'exercice était périlleux. Il fallait les éviter et attaquer à la fois.

Il parvint à en geler certaines sur place, effectuant des saltos tout en lançant son attaque « Poussière de Diamant », les empêchant d'atteindre leur but mais les offensives simultanées des deux chevaliers devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à contrer. Ses forces commençaient à l'abandonner, après une journée intensive d'entraînement contre Shina, Hyôga doutait sérieusement de l'issue positive du combat.

On essayait de le tuer, on l'attaquait et pourtant le Cygne ne pouvait se résoudre à combattre. Artis était un Chevalier d'Athéna, un frère d'armes ! Il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Ses sentiments pourtant honorables ne le servaient pas mais le Cygne n'en n'avait pas conscience.

Son esprit vagabonda malgré lui et il revit l'image de sa mère lui souriant avec tendresse. S'il arrêtait de lutter maintenant, ses souffrances stopperaient. Il n'aurait plus à vivre avec le souvenir douloureux d'avoir eu à tuer les trois personnes qu'il aimait et admirait le plus : Isaac, son ami d'enfance, Cristal et Camus, ses maîtres sans qui il ne serait jamais devenu l'homme qu'il était.

Cet instant de déconcentration le desservit. Un coup violent le projeta plusieurs mètres en arrière et sa tête rebondit violemment contre la glace immaculée avant qu'il ne glisse sur le dos. Après ce dur retour à la réalité, il ouvrit l'œil unique qu'il lui restait pour voir Shina qui s'escrimait à lutter contre cette montagne humaine qui faisait deux fois sa taille et qui représentait sa famille. Voyant la scène qui se jouait devant lui, il réalisa que le Cobra perdait doucement mais sûrement le combat. Elle portait sa main sur son flanc gauche et semblait chercher son souffle.

Non, il ne devait pas se laisser aller. C'était se plonger dans la facilité que d'accepter la mort, d'attendre que ses bras glacés ne l'entourent pour l'ensevelir à jamais. Il ne le méritait pas. Il devait expier ses fautes. La paix de l'esprit n'était pas pour lui ; lui qui avait commis l'acte immonde et impardonnable d'avoir ôté la vie des personnes qui lui étaient les plus chères. Et puis, n'était-il pas un Saint d'Athéna ? Il avait prêté allégeance à la Déesse, lui promettant de la servir au péril de sa vie, de se sacrifier pour elle si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Elle avait besoin de lui. Shina aussi avait besoin de lui, même si elle le refusait. Si elle continuait à s'obstiner à ne pas lutter contre son frère, elle périrait et cela le Cygne ne le permettrait pas. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ni même chercher une quelconque réponse à cet état de fait, il savait seulement qu'il ne le _voulait_ pas. Vaincre à tout prix ! Il se ressaisit et roula sur le côté, évitant de justesse une nuée de piques qui s'enfoncèrent profondément dans le sol gelé.

Se tenant sur ses jambes, le dos droit, le Russe toisait ses adversaires. Concentrant son cosmos, Hyôga fit appel à son attaque « Poussière de Diamant » et lança son offensive sur les deux chevaliers qui se dressaient devant lui, arborant un sourire amusé, croyant sûrement échapper à un simple Chevalier de bronze. Un courant d'air glacial s'abattit sur eux, les projetant plusieurs mètres plus loin avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent lourdement dans un cratère de glace.

Hyôga se retourna pour se précipiter vers sa consœur, qui à présent semblait dans une situation plus que difficile, quand il fut stoppé net par une douleur fulgurante dans sa cuisse droite, lui arrachant une grimace et qui le fit mettre genou au sol. Une onde de cosmos brutale et puissante souffla dans son dos. Tout à sa stupeur, le Cygne se retourna et put constater avec effroi que son adversaire était toujours en vie et plus que décidé à le tuer. Une lueur inquiétante brillait au fond de ses prunelles mauve, lançant des éclairs dans sa direction et un sourire carnassier s'étirait sur son visage à demi masqué par une longue mèche brune.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que ton soufflet allait m'arrêter comme cela ? Certes, tu as permis d'arrêter mon illusion mais c'est tout. Tu n'es qu'un Chevalier de bronze, Cygnus. Borée m'avait dit de me méfier de toi mais franchement je ne vois vraiment rien qui puisse m'inquiéter. Tu es fini, Chevalier du Cygne. Prépare-toi à mourir ! »

Artis prit son élan et sauta dans les airs. Son aura couleur de terre enfla et une boule d'énergie s'abattit sur Hyôga qui n'eut pas le temps de se protéger. Il reçut de plein fouet l'attaque, percuta le sol avec une telle violence qu'il ne put se réceptionner et glissa sur la glace sur plusieurs mètres tel un pantin de chiffon. Son corps et son visage râpèrent le sol, furent lacérés par les cristaux coupants de la glace, le brûlant par la même occasion et arrachant son bandage à l'œil gauche.

Secoué, clignant des yeux, Hyôga tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit et releva difficilement le buste, poussé par les gémissements étouffés de Shina qui lui redonnèrent du courage. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle avait _besoin_ de lui !

« Sh... Shina... »

Prenant appui sur ses coudes, ses jambes tremblant sous lui, le Russe se releva, haletant et fit face à son ennemi, plus déterminé que jamais. Il attaqua à nouveau. Sans relâche. La poussière de Diamant déferlait sur son opposant qui semblait éviter l'attaque sans trop de difficulté. Un tourbillon de griffes plongea sur lui, déchirant ses chairs malgré l'écran protecteur de glace qu'il avait dressé à la va-vite.

Hyôga ne comprenait pas.

Au Sanctuaire, il s'était défait relativement rapidement de Borée, quelques coups avaient suffi pour l'immobiliser. Artis ne devait pas être beaucoup plus puissant ! Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le vaincre ?

Son regard délavé se porta au-delà de la faille dans la glace. Malgré sa vue trouble, il voyait Shina se démener contre son frère. Il serra les mâchoires. Le combat ne tournait pas à son avantage. Il devait l'aider ! Coûte que coûte !

Rempli d'une détermination nouvelle, le Cygne s'élança vers le Lynx et le frappa avec rage de ses poings, projetant de la poussière de Diamant à chacun de ses coups.

Il avait mal. Mal au corps mais surtout mal au cœur. Il avait peur. Pas pour lui, il s'en moquait de périr. Il méritait de partir. Il ne causait que du mal autour de lui. Non, c'était autre chose. C'était plus insidieux : il avait peur... pour elle. Le Chevalier d'Ophiuchus l'obsédait. Il se pensait hermétique, froid et indifférent. Il le voulait tellement ! Il faisait tout pour l'être mais elle avait débarqué dans sa vie et s'était liée à lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il avait échoué, une brèche s'était ouverte dans la carapace de glace qui entourait son cœur et à présent, il était à nouveau prisonnier de ses sentiments, bridé dans sa force.

La voix froide et autoritaire de Camus lui revint tout à coup à l'esprit alors qu'il percutait le sol avec violence, effectuant une roulade mal maîtrisée pour se réceptionner. Les paroles que son maître lui avait assénées lors de leur ultime combat :

_« Ton cœur est trop lourd d'émotions. L'amour que tu portes à ta mère et la haine que visiblement tu éprouves à présent à mon égard ; tous ces sentiments bonnement humains sont autant de barrières qui t'empêcheront d'atteindre le cosmos ultime ! ... Ce n'est qu'en te débarrassant de tous les sentiments qui te pèsent et t'étouffent que tu pourras parvenir à le cerner, à l'appréhender. »_

Ses sentiments. Ses émotions. Son humanité.

Il devait les oublier. Tous. Pour vaincre, il devait fermer son cœur et son âme. Il devait devenir un Saint de glace. Sans émotions, sans préjugés, sans pitié. Un démon sans cœur...

Un visage fermé, impavide et glacé se dressa devant celui surpris de son adversaire. Artis plissa des yeux, comme s'il ne reconnaissait pas le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui. La même stature longue et effilée, la même couleur de cheveux rappelant les champs de blé de Grèce, la même armure de bronze d'un blanc éclatant, et pourtant cet homme était différent. Son regard d'un bleu délavé le figeait. Jamais, ô grand jamais, un regard si vide d'expression ne l'avait saisi à ce point !

Le Démon. Le disciple du Démon se tenait devant lui. Il comprenait mieux les paroles de son ami Borée lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué son ressenti après leur combat. Comment un homme pouvait-il abriter un tel regard ? Il n'y avait rien. Pas l'ombre d'une compassion, pas une trace de pitié. Le néant.

Il déglutit péniblement et se secoua la tête intérieurement. Il était un Chevalier d'argent, il n'avait pas à avoir peur d'un simple Chevalier de bronze, fut-ce le disciple du Verseau. Une aura d'un blanc incandescent se dégageait de cet homme à demi mort et pourtant il libérait une puissance bien supérieure à la sienne.

Artis ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Devant lui, le Chevalier de bronze battait des bras comme s'il s'apprêtait à s'envoler. Son aura augmentait de façon exponentielle. Il lui sembla entendre le chant d'un oiseau... d'un cygne alors que la représentation de sa constellation apparaissait dans le dos du blond, confirmant ce qu'il venait d'entendre et tandis qu'il s'immobilisait les bras pratiquement à la verticale, une main tendue au ciel, l'autre plongeant vers le sol, ses jambes rapprochées, son corps en extension en une position étrange pour une attaque ; ce fut une voix blanche et grave qui le pétrifia de ces simples mots :

« Par le Tonnerre de l'Aube ! »

Une énergie fulgurante s'avança vers lui, le soufflant comme un fétu de paille. Aucune riposte ne fut possible. A peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'une violente douleur le saisissait, comme si des milliers d'aiguilles le traversaient de part en part. Et la mort l'emporta.

Hyôga avait jeté ses dernières forces dans cette attaque. Épuisé, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, il se retourna et avança vers Shina qui venait de s'écrouler sur le sol à une dizaine de mètres devant lui. Son cœur se serra à cette vision. Il tituba sur plusieurs mètres pour la rejoindre. Une vive douleur au bras droit attira son attention. Depuis quand avait-il une griffe de pierre fichée dans le biceps ?

Il leva un dernier regard vers Shina et s'écroula face contre terre. Il gisait là, le visage dans la neige qui n'avait pas cessée de tomber en lourds flocons, au milieu de l'immense plaine désertique, témoin des combats qui s'y déroulaient. Sa vue se brouilla emportant avec lui l'image irréelle et cruelle de Shina, agenouillée, la tête tournée vers lui.

Son prénom mourut dans sa gorge et aucun son n'en sortit. Il sombra dans l'inconscience sans avoir pu la secourir.

* * *

Shina esquiva un coup de poing en reculant d'un bon mètre en arrière quand elle sentit la cosmo énergie de Hyôga exploser. D'un mouvement vif, elle tourna la tête sur la gauche, ses cheveux fouettant son masque d'acier. Il venait de terrasser son adversaire et semblait indemne. Un sourire de soulagement se dessina sur son visage. Sourire qu'elle perdit aussitôt. Le Cygne allait mal, son aura tendait à diminuer de plus en plus, il marchait en zigzaguant vers elle, peinant à soulever ses pieds. Son bras droit pendait, inerte, tandis que sa main gauche agrippait son coude comme pour soutenir son membre douloureux. Un pincement inexpliqué se fit sentir au niveau de son cœur.

_Hyôga ! _

Une violente douleur lui coupa le souffle. Le paysage immaculé défila sous ses yeux avant qu'elle ne percute violemment le sol pour la énième fois.

Se redressant sur les coudes, elle ne put empêcher son regard de se poser au-delà de la brèche qui les séparait. Elle voulait _le_ voir. Elle voulait savoir comment il allait. Jetant un regard furtif à Borée, elle perçut que celui-ci avançait rapidement vers elle pour l'attaquer. Pourtant son attention était portée ailleurs, portée vers son gardien au visage inexpressif. Hyôga venait de s'écrouler sans se retenir.

Sa gorge se serra. Ses doigts se crispèrent et ses ongles acérés s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume. Un sentiment d'injustice l'étreignait. Pourquoi lui ? Il n'y était pour rien dans toute cette histoire. A cause d'elle, à cause de sa faiblesse, de son manque de détachement, Hyôga gisait quasiment mort dans la glace. _Non !_, criait son cœur.

Un sentiment de danger imminent la sortit de sa stupeur et, relevant la tête, Shina aperçut le pied de son frère se précipiter vers elle. D'un seul élan, elle bondit et esquiva l'attaque à la grande surprise de son assaillant. Ses yeux se portèrent malgré elle vers le corps inanimé du Russe. Elle ne voulait pas y croire.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ils sont beaux les fameux Chevaliers de la garde personnelle d'Athéna !

— Tais-toi !, lui ordonna-t-elle, hors d'elle. C'était notre combat. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de l'attaquer lui aussi ? Cela ne regarde que nous que je sache ! N'as-tu aucun honneur ?

— Il n'avait qu'à se mêler de ses affaires ! Personne ne lui a demandé d'intervenir ! Toi, la première si je me souviens bien ! Et puis pourquoi se contenter de tuer un chevalier quand on peut en avoir deux ? Qui pleurera sa perte, à ce petit Démon ? Personne ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! »

Shina n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Son frère n'avait aucun scrupule, aucun remords. Un chevalier d'Athéna était aux portes de la mort et il s'en fichait. Un homme innocent qui plus est ! Et il se vantait d'être un Chevalier du Zodiaque ? Honte sur elle d'être du même sang qu'un tel monstre. C'était lui le Démon, pas Hyôga. Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour retenir la colère qui grondait en elle. Ses mains tremblaient de rage contenue contre celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Les yeux gris de son frère se faisaient menaçants, ses prunelles n'étaient plus que deux fentes verticales d'où se dégageaient un sentiment de haine pure. Ce qu'elle prenait pour une simple querelle fraternelle tournait au règlement de compte sanglant et l'un des deux allait mourir aujourd'hui. Et ce ne serait pas elle. Non, pas après tout ce qui venait de se passer.

« Prend garde, Ganzor ! Cette fois, je ne te ménagerai plus. »

Elle s'élança vers lui à toute vitesse, lui assénant coups de pied, coups de poing avec une rapidité et une rage nouvelle. Elle visait les jambes et les bras mais sans atteindre le moindre centre vital. Borée n'eut aucune difficulté à lui rendre ses coups et un violent uppercut au menton la souleva du sol. Avec détermination, elle se releva, haletante, et continua à le frapper mais rien n'y faisait. Malgré sa rage et sa colère, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le tuer. Tuer son petit frère. Tuer tout ce qui lui restait.

Celui-ci, sans scrupules, concentra son cosmos et lança son attaque « la Colère du Vent du nord ». Shina fut projetée sans ménagement contre le mur de glace éternelle et s'écroula sur la banquise au milieu des flocons qui se soulevèrent avec grâce comme pour amortir sa chute. Une douleur fulgurante dans tout le corps lui fit ouvrir les yeux avant qu'elle ne les referme, rapidement prise de vertiges.

« C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Je croyais que tu devais me faire mordre la poussière ? Hi ! Tu as bien changé. Tu es faible, Shina. Ce crétin de Cygne a mérité ce qu'il lui est arrivé… Traîner avec lui t'a ramolli le cerveau et les muscles… Tu me fais pitié, ma pauvre. Les galipettes ne te réussissent pas ! »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. La colère monta en elle. Comment osait-il la traiter ainsi, sa propre sœur ? Un Chevalier d'argent ? Il n'avait donc aucun respect ? Comment osait-il se moquer de Hyôga, lui qui avait risqué sa vie maintes fois et atteint le septième sens ? Cet homme abject ne méritait pas d'être Chevalier. Elle n'hésiterait plus, à présent. S'il mourait, c'était qu'Athéna elle-même le voulait. Il est un danger pour la communauté et pour la Déesse. Elle ne pouvait avoir dans ses rangs, un Saint qui ne croyait pas en elle et qui risquait de se rallier à un ennemi au moindre danger. Oui, elle _devait_ le faire.

De nouveau, elle se jeta sur lui, le griffant sans relâche de ses ongles acérés, tels des centaines de couteaux aiguisés. Borée avait perdu le sourire arrogant qu'il avait arboré durant tout leur combat. Shina jubilait intérieurement. Ses coups étaient beaucoup plus précis, plus vifs. Elle luttait avec la rage qui la caractérisait, oubliant les douleurs qui meurtrissaient son corps. Elle le couvrit de coups de pied, de coups de poing à hauteur de l'estomac, des flancs, du dos, puis au visage, faisant voler son casque noir. Malgré la différence de taille, il n'était plus qu'un pantin entre ses mains.

Borée subissait les coups les uns après les autres, incapable de réagir. A peine le temps de s'apercevoir d'une douleur dans le flanc droit qu'une autre plus vive se faisait ressentir dans son dos, puis une autre dans le bras, l'estomac…, encore le dos… le côté gauche…

_Est-ce possible qu'elle se soit laissée faire lors de notre dernier combat ? Impossible !_

Le Chevalier d'argent s'écroula comme une masse, en arrière, faisant vibrer le sol sous l'impact.

Shina se tenait droite, dévisageant son adversaire de ses orbes d'acier. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, faisant virevolter son foulard jaune qui ceignait sa taille. Les cheveux courts et indisciplinés de son frère tournoyaient, prenant une teinte plus claire avec la neige qui s'écrasait lourdement sur son visage grimaçant. Une aura vert foncé explosa alors, le Chevalier du Vent du nord se releva d'un seul homme et lança son attaque « La Colère du Vent ».

Le Cobra fut prise au piège de la bourrasque mais au lieu de s'écraser comme précédemment contre le mur de glace éternelle, celle-ci se retourna, prit appui dessus et tel un ressort, talon en avant, lui décocha un coup de pied en pleine face. Borée, pétrifié, le regard hagard, la dévisagea, ne semblant pas comprendre ce revirement de situation.

« Co… Comment ?

— Tu as oublié qu'un Chevalier ne se faisait jamais surprendre deux fois par la même attaque ? Tu es trop sûr de toi. Sans réfléchir, tu dévoiles toutes tes bottes secrètes. Ton arrogance et ta suffisance sont tes plus grands défauts, je te l'ai déjà dit et tu vas l'apprendre à tes dépends !

— N'en sois pas si sûre ! »

Borée fit grimper son cosmos pour lui lancer sa deuxième attaque « l'Onde de Choc » mais Shina ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Une aura rouge comme l'enfer l'enveloppa et un cobra apparut derrière elle comme dans un rêve. Elle prit son élan et, les deux mains devant son visage, toutes griffes dehors, elle lança son attaque :

« Par la Colère du Cobra ! »

Des éclairs jaillirent de ses doigts, s'abattant sur Borée qui ne put réagir. Un courant électrique de plusieurs milliers de volts lui traversa le corps. La douleur était intense. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, suffoquant comme si un immense serpent s'était enroulé autour de lui et broyait chaque centimètre de sa carcasse, chaque seconde voyait son corps se rompre sous cette pression invisible. Il poussa un cri rauque qui mourut dans sa gorge.

Shina resta figée devant le corps inanimé du Chevalier du Vent du nord. Elle avait jeté toute sa rage, toute sa colère contre lui. Une bourrasque de vent la déstabilisa un peu. Reprenant son souffle et ses esprits, le Cobra examina les traits de son ennemi. Son visage était torturé, confirmant que son attaque procurait des douleurs atroces. Ses yeux grands ouverts semblaient regarder le ciel chargé de lourds nuages gris et menaçants, sa bouche entrouverte était devenue le réceptacle de la neige qui continuait à tomber en lourds flocons.

Elle resta un long moment, à contempler cet étranger mort à ses pieds. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était lui ou elle. Ils avaient combattu loyalement. Il avait eu toutes ses chances. Alors pourquoi ce vide dans son cœur ? Pourquoi ce sentiment de solitude et cette impression de gâchis ?

Ses genoux s'affaissèrent et disparurent dans la neige. Ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'elle refermait les yeux gris de son petit frère. Par Athéna, qu'avait-elle fait ?

* * *

...

* * *

Des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent dans le hall aseptisé de la clinique, une fuite... La fuite de deux hommes qui, sans se concerter et sans savoir pourquoi, se sentaient menacés. Un danger sournois planait dans leur dos.

Les marches du perron furent dévalées de la même façon. Claquement sec sur la pierre blanche, crissement des graviers sous leurs pas s'accélérant de seconde en seconde, témoins de la lâcheté qui donnait des ailes à ces deux hommes.

Une petite explosion à un mètre d'eux stoppa net leur course. Deux regards interloqués se croisèrent, questionnant silencieusement son voisin sur ce phénomène étrange. Artis ne comprenait pas.

Il y a quelques minutes, il faisait le guet devant une chambre d'hôpital et, à présent, il s'enfuyait avec son compagnon d'armes comme un voleur. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer dans cette chambre pour que le si fier et arrogant Borée perde ainsi toute mesure ?

Ils reprirent leur course, faisant abstraction de ce point de détail fumant à leurs pieds, mais devant trois nouveaux éclats, ils se ravisèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

— On va par-là ! »

Ils bifurquèrent sur la droite. Borée, son compagnon sur les talons, s'enfonça dans le parc arboré et touffu qui entourait la clinique de la Fondation Graad sur plus de deux kilomètres carrés, pensant certainement trouver une issue ou une échappatoire à cette attaque…

« C'était quoi ça, Borée ?, demanda Artis, un léger trait de panique dans la voix.

— Que veux-tu que j'en sache, moi ? Et j'ai pas envie de le savoir ! »

Trois bruits secs sur leur droite leur firent tourner la tête en cette direction. Devant eux, le tronc d'un hêtre centenaire exhibait trois trous encore fumants.

« Bordel ! » Un pas sur la gauche et ce fut trois nouvelles attaques qui frôlèrent leurs pieds. « Qui est là ? », hurla Borée, le visage coléreux et bien décidé à en découdre avec l'impudent qui s'amusait à jouer avec ses nerfs. Mais seul un ricanement dont la provenance lui était impossible à localiser lui répondit. « Montre-toi si tu en as le courage !, gronda le colosse en tournant sur lui-même pour s'adresser à son poursuivant mystérieux.

— Entre nous, qui sont les plus courageux, dites-moi ?

— Facile de dire ça alors que tu te caches !

— Trouvez-moi ! »

Le rythme cardiaque à l'intérieur de leur poitrine s'accélérait de minute en minute, à mesure que le temps s'écoulait et que la menace se faisait plus présente. Parmi les feuillages touffus des arbres environnants, un rire démoniaque se répercutait, semblant provenir de nulle part et de partout à la fois. Bruissements des feuilles, craquement du bois... mais plus la moindre trace de vie. Pas un chant d'oiseaux, ni une stridulation de criquet, tout comme la circulation de la ville en contrebas de la colline qui s'était tue. Rien n'arrivait à leurs oreilles.

Nouvelle salve sur la gauche, séparant les deux hommes qui firent grimper leur cosmos en réponse à cette menace tangible. Autour de l'armoire à glace, une aura verte grandissait lentement, où colère et méfiance se mêlaient. Son acolyte, lui, irradiait d'un cosmos marron qui, malgré une volonté farouche, démontrait l'angoisse qui l'habitait. Se tournant le dos, protégeant ainsi leurs arrières, les deux hommes scrutaient les alentours à l'affût du moindre danger.

Seuls des troncs d'arbres centenaires se présentaient à leur vue. Des fourrés verdoyants où ronces et broussailles créaient un tableau artistique d'un mélange coloré de vert et de marron, panaché de branchages entremêlés. Des raies lumineuses se faufilaient par intermittence à travers les feuillages épais et fournis des grands arbres donnant à ce lieu reculé du parc, une atmosphère particulièrement mystérieuse, presque chimérique mais pourtant réellement dangereuse. Un lieu hors du temps et de l'espace.

Plongés dans cette ambiance malsaine, les deux hommes n'en finissaient pas de scruter chaque parcelle de verdure qui s'offrait à leurs yeux, pour détecter la présence de l'ennemi. Cette attente courte et terriblement longue à la fois les rendait nerveux. S'était-il passé quelques secondes ou quelques minutes ? Ils auraient été incapables de donner la réponse.

Une envolée soudaine d'hirondelles attira leur attention vers le ciel avant qu'une masse sombre ne jaillisse des airs pour se dresser face à eux.

Dans cet espace saturé d'humidité et où la lumière se faisait oscillante, une silhouette se dessinait. C'était un homme, avec une longue chevelure bouclée, d'une stature imposante. Celui-ci fit un pas dans leur direction pour se glisser sous un rayon lumineux qui révéla son visage.

Artis ne put réprimer un hoquet de stupeur devant les traits enfin révélés de leur ennemi.

Une couronne bleutée entourait un faciès hâlé qu'un sourire mauvais de prédateur illuminait dangereusement. Mais ce fut l'éclat dérangeant d'une paire d'orbes orangée qui paracheva de les terroriser totalement.

Cet homme devant eux était un prédateur, et pas n'importe lequel, un de ceux auxquels on n'échappait pas. Même deux chevaliers entraînés comme eux. Sans vraiment se l'expliquer, Artis avait peur. Il connaissait le danger et avait déjà frôlé la mort mais le sentiment qui l'envahissait à mesure du temps qui s'écoulait surpassait tout ce qu'il avait jamais vécu jusque là.

« Qui es-tu ?

— La mort.

— Laisse-moi rire », se moqua Borée, en bombant la poitrine pour se donner du courage. « Tu ne me fais pas peur. Si j'étais toi, je partirais rapidement avant que je ne m'échauffe. Tu ne sais visiblement pas à qui tu te frottes ! »

Un sourire amusé leur répondit puis, sans comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, une douleur fulgurante éclata dans leurs épaules droites et ce ne fut qu'une fois projetés au sol qu'ils entendirent gronder une voix rauque et grave :

« Par l'Aiguille Écarlate ! »

Les deux hommes se relevèrent difficilement, une grimace de douleur traversant leur visage, les jambes flageolantes. Artis était complètement perdu, ne comprenant rien de rien à ce qui se passait.

_Par Athéna, qui est cet homme ? Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ?_

Tentant de trouver une réponse, il tourna la tête vers son ami dont le cosmos vert éclata soudainement d'une colère sourde. Il y répondit à son tour, son regard améthyste rivé sur cet homme mystérieux qui les menaçait ouvertement. Le sourire mauvais qui lui répondit lui fit froid dans le dos.

Se redressant davantage, une décharge électrique lui traversa tout le corps, le brûlant de l'intérieur. Par Athéna, qu'il avait mal ! Sa main se posa sur le petit point sanglant sous son épaule. La blessure était infime mais la douleur, elle, était fulgurante.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais une chose est certaine, tu t'es trompé de cible », ricana Borée, persuadé de ne faire qu'une bouchée de pain de cet avorton qui l'avait ouvertement menacé et blessé par surprise de surcroît ! On ne se frottait pas à un chevalier d'argent sans y laisser quelques plumes. « Nous sommes des chevaliers d'Athéna et...

— On ne recherche pas la confrontation et nous te laissons une dernière chance », coupa Artis pour tenter de désamorcer la situation. Il ne tenait pas du tout à se battre dans ce lieu fréquenté. Bien qu'ils soient reclus dans le parc feuillu, cet endroit n'était pas idéal pour une bataille qui pourrait tourner au drame. « Dis-nous qui tu es », demanda-t-il en masquant la douleur dans sa voix.

L'homme en face d'eux ne répondit pas mais ils savaient qu'ils avaient affaire à plus fort qu'eux. Tout dans le comportement de l'étranger tendait à accréditer leur thèse. Sans attendre une nouvelle attaque, d'un commun accord, ils bandèrent leurs muscles pour sauter dans les airs, leurs cosmos déchaînés, mélange de terre et de vert, et lancèrent en chœur leur attaque.

« Par La colère du vent du nord !

— Par Les griffes acérées du Lynx ! »

Un tourbillon se forma pour plonger sur leur victime : nuage de poussière, de terre et de feuilles, accompagné de piques de pierre qui pourfendaient les airs, sifflantes et perçantes. En réponse, un cosmos immense et écrasant leur fit face, rendant caduque cette attaque meurtrière.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Et je déteste me répéter ! Par L'Aiguille Écarlate ! »

A peine le temps de voir sa main se lever dans leur direction que sous la puissance du coup, ils furent catapultés à une dizaine de mètres et s'écrasèrent contre le tronc d'un arbre qui vacilla sous l'impact, en un grincement strident. Dans un bruit sourd, les deux hommes s'effondrèrent tête la première sur le sol sec du parc, telles de vulgaires poupées de chiffon.

« Qui es-tu ? Que... Que veux-tu ?, parvint à articuler Borée, en relevant la tête avec difficulté vers l'ombre grandissante de l'ennemi.

— C'est moi qui pose les questions. Debout ! »

Et sans douceur aucune, des mains hâlées et puissantes saisirent le cou des deux blessés pour les plaquer contre le tronc.

« Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez à Shina ?

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire », répondit effrontément Borée qui ne tenait pas à se montrer conciliant.

Grand bien leur fasse, s'ils ne voulaient pas coopérer. Milo avait des moyens de pression qui avaient fait leurs preuves et il ne demandait que ça de les leur faire goûter. Dans une colère infernale, il jeta les corps des deux pantins désarticulés qu'il tenait en main et avec une adresse déconcertante, lança son attaque pour la troisième fois, atteignant ses cibles alors que celles-ci filaient droit dans les airs pour s'écraser sans douceur contre le tronc d'un arbre exceptionnellement robuste, au vu de la puissance du choc.

Un sourire narquois sur le visage, le Scorpion doré jubilait devant les geignements douloureux qui berçaient ses oreilles. Il se repaissait de leurs faciès déformés par la douleur toujours plus puissante et pulsante à mesure que son aiguille imprégnait les chairs meurtries, se répandait en une brûlure qu'il savait insupportable, jusqu'à vous rendre fou ou vous faire réclamer la mise à mort.

Les deux loques à ses pieds haletaient, leurs regards étaient exorbités. C'était tellement fascinant de voir la peur naître, de voir la terreur gagner du terrain sur l'assurance, l'arrogance. Milo souriait. Il aimait cela. Oh oui ! Et il en voulait encore. Toujours plus. Il voulait se venger. Il voulait les faire souffrir comme lui souffrait. Sa revanche, il la tenait. Là sous ses yeux, à portée de main. Quelques coups d'aiguilles savamment distillés et il se sentirait mieux.

Le bord supérieur droit de ses lèvres se souleva méchamment, révélant une dentition parfaite mais qui s'apparentait plus à celle d'un prédateur ; son index droit le brûlait, réclamait du sang - leur sang ! Sa chevelure se mit à voltiger tout autour de lui alors que son cosmos s'élevait toujours plus écrasant.

« Milo, arrête ça tout de suite ! »

_Aïolia !_ _Toujours là pour me gâcher mon plaisir._

« Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi ! », asséna la voix rauque et froide du Scorpion.

Aïolia fut, pour le moins, choqué tant par la rudesse des propos de son ami que par son attitude.

Se tenant droit et fier, le Grec avait acculé ses proies, transies de peur face à lui, hypnotisées par un ongle couleur incarnat qui menaçait sans doute aucun la vie des deux infortunés gisant à même le sol. Une ligne horizontale avait remplacé le sourire éclatant du Scorpion, lui donnant un air dangereux et menaçant. Mais ce qui mortifia davantage le fringant Chevalier du Lion fut la lueur mauvaise qui brillait dans les prunelles de son frère d'armes. La couleur orangée avait remplacé l'azur de ses iris, prenant de seconde en seconde une teinte plus sombre jusqu'à devenir presque rouge. Rouge comme le sang qui devait bouillir dans ses veines.

« Ce n'est pas un ordre mais un conseil.

— Je n'en ai que faire de tes conseils. Ils doivent payer. C'est tout. »

Pas besoin d'être fin psychologue ou de connaître son ami pour deviner la noirceur des pensées qui devaient l'animer. Son cosmos doré brûlait intensément autour de lui et quelques volutes rougeoyantes semblaient vouloir s'échapper pour libérer toute la rancœur, la colère et la rage qui l'habitait. Devant lui, ce n'était plus son ami qui se dressait avec majesté mais bel et bien l'assassin du Sanctuaire : Milo, le Saint d'or du Scorpion.

Dans le même temps, le regard perplexe du Lion se posa sur les deux victimes du huitième gardien. Deux hommes à bout de force, deux objets tangibles de vengeance, cibles idéales et toutes trouvées pour soulager ses envies de meurtre.

Les blessures dues à l'Aiguille Écarlate saignaient abondamment, laissant trois auréoles pourpres tâcher leurs vêtements. Un petit trou situé sous chaque clavicule et le dernier sur la partie supérieure du sternum. Les trois premiers points vitaux de la constellation du Scorpion.

Sur leurs visages déconfits se lisaient toute la douleur, le trouble et l'incompréhension qui les habitait. Malgré cette frayeur dans leurs regards vides, leur cosmos, même faible, semblait vouloir irradier pour les protéger. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire face à un Chevalier d'or surentraîné, avide de vengeance et conditionné durant des années à tuer ? Rien. Et puis qui étaient-ils au juste ?

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi doivent-ils payer, Milo ? »

Devant sa mâchoire serrée et son poing contracté, Aïolia comprit qu'il lui faudrait être persuasif. Il ignorait s'il pouvait raisonner cet homme, ou cette bête, tant l'aura meurtrière que dégageait Milo était puissante et malsaine. A cet instant précis, il regrettait amèrement l'absence du Saint du Verseau. A n'en pas douter, sa seule présence aurait permis au fougueux Scorpion d'arrêter sa folie meurtrière ou du moins, la seule intonation sèche et sévère de son nom aurait été synonyme de couperet et de douche froide. Oui, à cet instant précis, Aïolia se sentait démuni face à son ami. Il n'y avait que Camus pour lui faire reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il réalisait l'impact que ce chevalier distant et arrogant avait sur Milo et se surprit à regretter son absence. Mais le Français n'était plus là ! Lui, si.

« Sais-tu au moins qui ils sont, Milo ? Ce qu'ils font ici ?

— Ils ont menacé d'une manière ou d'une autre un Chevalier d'Athéna... » Les yeux des supposés agresseurs s'ouvrirent de stupeur et un éclair fugitif de frayeur y brilla. « ... si Hyôga les a attaqués, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison et cela me suffit. PAR L'AIGUILLE ECA...

— NON, Milo ! », gronda la voix autoritaire du Lion, tandis que son cosmos puissant éclatait soudainement.

D'une main franche, il avait saisi le poignet du Grec et appuyé son étreinte pour le faire revenir à la réalité. Il savait que cela n'aurait aucun effet sur lui, étant habitué à la douleur physique, mais le simple fait que celui-ci stoppa son attaque lui prouvait que le Scorpion réfléchissait encore et que son esprit n'était pas totalement ravagé par la colère et la vengeance.

Des yeux rouges, abrités entre deux mèches azuréennes, le dardèrent avec dureté. Milo n'avait certainement pas apprécié son opposition musclée, il le savait. Pas besoin de mots. Son regard meurtrier le faisait très bien pour lui.

« Lâche-moi !

— Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Détrompe-toi, mon intention n'est pas portée contre toi. Je voudrais juste satisfaire ma curiosité, si tu le permets. Ensuite, libre à toi de faire ce que bon te semblera. »

Après un affrontement visuel d'une poignée de secondes, le roi des animaux se tourna vers les proies de l'arachnide furieux et ordonna une réponse plutôt qu'il ne posa une question : « Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous là ? Et quels liens avez-vous avec Shina et Hyôga ?

— ...

— Je ne suis pas votre allié ni votre protecteur. Je n'approuve pas le comportement de mon confrère mais si j'estime ne pas être satisfait de vos réponses, attitudes ou regards, je vous laisse entre ses griffes et m'en laverai les mains. Je veux une réponse, immédiatement ! »

La bouche de l'homme le plus fin s'ouvrit avec hésitation, son regard oscillant avec angoisse entre les deux chevaliers d'or dressés face à lui et son compagnon d'infortune qui ne pipait mot et fusillait de son air mal-aimable Milo du Scorpion.

« Je, je...

— Tu la boucles !, claqua la voix du colosse à sa droite.

— Mais Borée, ce sont des Chevaliers d'or, tu le vois bien ! Tu reconnais Aïolia ? Ils vont nous tuer et on ne pourra rien faire. Tu as vu leur puissance ?

— Justement. Ce sont des Chevaliers d'or. Nous attaquer ne serait pas digne de leur rang. Ils ne sont qu'orgueil et...

— Mais IL nous a DÉJÀ attaqués !, désigna le poltron en montrant Milo, qui s'était avancé pour entendre leur échange en aparté.

— Comédie !

— Parle ! », commanda Aïolia qui avait également fait un pas en avant pour se mettre entre l'assassin et ses futures victimes.

Ignorant les menaces de mort de son comparse, l'homme obéit, jetant un regard suppliant au Lion protecteur.

« Je suis Artis, le Chevalier d'argent du Lynx.

— Tu n'es qu'un traître, Artis !

— Je... On ne voulait aucun mal, à personne.

— Continue !, ordonna le Lion, son épaule bloquant le torse de Milo qui s'agitait derrière lui.

— On voulait juste voir...

— La ferme ! », hurla son confrère qui, dans un dernier effort, s'était relevé et jeté sur lui pour le faire taire.

Plus rapide que l'éclair, Milo bondit à son tour et attrapa l'impudent par le cou, le séparant de son adversaire, pour le plaquer violemment contre le tronc d'un cyprès.

Il pouvait sentir entre ses doigts la vie pulser dans les veines et les artères de ce microbe qui se jouait de lui. C'en était presque jouissif de voir sa peau basanée se colorer d'une teinte rouge, ses yeux gris et effrontés se voiler lentement à cause du manque d'oxygène. Sa patience avait des limites et elles étaient largement franchies.

Aïolia, après s'être assuré de l'état de conscience de leur 'indic', se plaça à la gauche de Milo. Il ne pouvait rien faire à présent, sinon attaquer Milo en personne pour sauver un autre chevalier. Un chevalier d'Athéna ! Comment Milo ne s'en rendait-il pas compte ! ? Si, il le savait mais il continuait tout de même. Sa vengeance et sa colère étaient-elles donc si importantes ? Sa raison allait-elle reprendre le dessus sur sa folie ? Aïolia ne pouvait faire que des suppositions.

Il avait confiance en Milo. Il devait lui faire confiance. Il était un Saint d'Athéna. Certes coléreux et emporté, certes un assassin, mais il savait reconnaître la frontière entre ce qui était bien et ce qui était mal. Il l'avait prouvé. Oui, Milo s'arrêterait à temps. Lui faire confiance. Il le fallait.

« Dans ton intérêt, je te conseille fortement de parler, vu que ton collègue ne le peut plus maintenant. Ton nom ?, demanda le Lion, un peu rudement.

— Borée Argh... Chevalier d'argent... du Vent du nord », cracha-t-il avec regret mais il savait que le châtain avait raison.

Que pouvait-il faire face à deux Chevaliers d'or, lui, un simple Chevalier d'argent qui avait été battu par un bronze ? Rien, pas même une égratignure. Mais bien qu'impuissant, il n'était pas dit qu'il se laisserait dominer par quiconque. Ce fut avec cette volonté retrouvée de faire face et de montrer un visage vaillant que le géant planta ses yeux gris dans ceux presque rouges de son tortionnaire.

Sa vue trouble et l'obscurité du sous-bois ne lui permettait que de voir le regard hypnotique qui lui faisait face - et peur ? Oui, il devait bien se l'avouer. Il était effrayé. Il avait l'impression d'être un moucheron prêt à se faire écraser d'un simple clignement d'œil.

Devant la soudaine éloquence de sa prise, Milo relâcha quelque peu son étreinte, permettant à celle-ci de grappiller un peu de cet air précieux qui lui manquait tant.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » Aïolia souriait légèrement. Milo, même la mâchoire crispée, venait de parler et surtout de s'intéresser aux réponses du chevalier. C'était bon signe. « Je ne me répèterai pas deux fois. »

Sa poigne se serra à nouveau, provoquant un hoquet douloureux à Borée qui, malgré sa stature imposante, ne faisait pas le poids face à Milo. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur le profil du Grec que Le Lion observait avec attention, essayant de deviner les prochaines réactions de l'arachnide doré.

« Je vous dirai... tout, comprit le cinquième gardien dans le gargouillis indistinct qui sortait de la bouche de la victime compressée.

— Milo... », invita le châtain.

L'interpellé tourna la tête en direction de son pair. Son visage avait perdu la dureté annonciatrice de malheur, qui était gravée sur ses traits, seule la couleur sanglante de ses yeux perdurait. Signe tenace que la menace n'était pas tout à fait éliminée. A tout moment, la colère pourrait retrouver sa place dans l'esprit du Grec. Et cette façade triste et perdue toucha le valeureux Lion qui ne s'y attendait pas.

Milo souffrait véritablement de la situation actuelle. Du danger qui planait sur la tête de son protégé ? De son propre comportement ? Le connaissant comme il le connaissait, les deux à la fois, probablement. Alors en un geste de compassion, le cosmos doré du cinquième gardien l'entoura doucement, légèrement, pulsant sourdement sur son propre rythme cardiaque, souhaitant apporter un peu de soulagement au cœur de son ami, comme il pouvait le faire sur une blessure physique. S'il pouvait, ne serait-ce que lui donner un peu de baume au cœur, alors Aïolia était heureux.

Un bruit sourd de chute parvint à ses oreilles puis une toux rauque provenant du corps qui gisait à leurs pieds mais il s'en fichait. Sur l'instant, seule la détresse du huitième gardien importait. Milo semblait tellement souffrir, Aïolia se sentait si impuissant face au mutisme de son ami.

« Je suis désolé », hésita une voix grave qui les extirpa de leur contemplation mutuelle.

A regret, Aïolia posa alors son regard sur le géant qui avait rapproché son compagnon et l'avait installé contre son épaule solide. Son regard gris croisa celui pers du cinquième gardien avant de se perdre dans la contemplation de l'herbe qui les entourait.

« Pour tout. Tout est de ma faute. »

Le châtain fronça des sourcils, n'osant pas comprendre. Borée du Vent du nord... Maintenant qu'il y repensait ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Chevalier d'argent de mauvaise graine, ancien soldat fanatique à la solde du Grand Pope, connu à travers le Sanctuaire pour sa cruauté et sa violence envers autrui. Il n'était réapparu au sein de l'enceinte sacrée qu'il y avait quelques semaines.

« J'ai été faible et par ma faute, deux chevaliers de la Déesse sont ici », souffla-t-il.

Un mouvement rapide à l'arrière et Aïolia, prudent, tendit son bras droit pour stopper Milo qui s'élançait sur sa gauche vers le bavard.

« Je vais te réduire en miettes !

— Arrête, Milo ! »

Le Lion retenait le Grec dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de commettre une folie. Une douleur sans nom déformait le visage du Scorpion, la lueur dangereuse de colère brillait intensément dans ses prunelles, son ongle incarnat étincelant était pointé vers l'impudent tandis qu'une aura meurtrière teintée d'or et de sang se dégageait de sa personne.

« Calme-toi, s'il te plait, et écoutons ce qu'il a à dire. Milo... », murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille pour l'apaiser. Le cosmos doré du félin brûlait toujours avec calme, sa main droite posée sur le bras gauche de son ami. « Milo... »

Celui-ci, après avoir toisé de ses orbes meurtriers le chevalier d'argent, plongea son regard furieux vers Aïola. Cela ne dura qu'un centième de seconde mais cette lueur étrangère fendit le cœur du Grec. Par Athéna, mais quelle souffrance habitait son ami ! Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour le soulager ne serait-ce qu'un peu ! Le calme semblait reprendre possession du Scorpion qui paraissait prêt à entendre les explications de leur interlocuteur.

« Nous t'écoutons, Borée. Nous voulons savoir toute l'histoire. Comment Shina et Hyôga sont arrivés dans cette clinique, ce qui a justifié qu'ils se retrouvent ainsi.

— Vas-y ! », ordonna Milo, sa voix vibrante encore de rage contenue.

Et à Borée de se lancer dans son explication hésitante, cherchant les mots afin de ne pas augmenter la colère du Scorpion qui ne demandait que cela pour l'envoyer chez Hadès et de trouver une justification quelconque à son attitude impardonnable.

A mots couverts, son regard améthyste parcourant les herbes hautes à ses pieds, Borée raconta tout : son fanatisme absolu au temps du Grand Pope et son duo terrible avec Shina. Les années de tueries jusqu'à il y avait moins d'une année. Son incompréhension quand il avait appris la traîtrise du Pope, du faux Pope, lors d'une mission qui l'avait conduit hors de l'enceinte du Sanctuaire. Ce renversement dans l'attitude de ses pairs, dans l'attitude de Shina... La foi qu'ils vouaient tous à cette Saori Kido qui se prétendait la réincarnation de sa Déesse.

Il parvint à garder une élocution audible, malgré le cosmos pulsant de colère qui lui faisait face et il poursuivit, arguant que jamais il n'avait eu la preuve de sa soi-disant compétence dans le domaine. Il avait eu affaire à un faux Pope durant plus de dix ans, comment pourrait-il croire à présent à ce revirement de situation ? En se fiant à la foi des chevaliers d'or ? Cela ne prouvait absolument rien ! N'avaient-ils pas été les premiers abusés ? N'avaient-ils pas rien vu, eux, qui le servaient et le côtoyaient régulièrement ? Si même l'élite de la chevalerie s'était fourvoyée une fois, qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait qu'ils ne faisaient pas erreur une seconde fois ?

Cette fois, ce fut le chevalier du Lion qui s'insurgea contre cette façon de penser.

« N'as-tu pas ressenti son cosmos divin lors de son ascension du Sanctuaire ? Elle irradiait de bonté et de compassion, elle nous a tous bercés de son aura pour apaiser nos cœurs !

— Je n'étais pas là ! Je n'ai rien vu de tout cela !, se justifia Borée, les larmes aux yeux. Si j'avais su tout ça, croyez-vous vraiment que je me serais acharné à vouloir la tuer ? Shina est... Elle... Je... Je n'aurais jamais osé porter la main sur elle si j'avais su. Je...

— C'est bien joli ce que tu dis là mais ce qui pourrait éventuellement trouver justification il y a un an, n'a plus de raison d'être maintenant, trancha la voix sombre de Milo. Tu as délibérément attaqué deux chevaliers d'Athéna. Ils sont dans le coma ! hurla-t-il. Tu n'aurais rien fait SI tu avais su ! Mais c'est bien beau tout ça !

— Je suis vraiment désolé, pleura le colosse, en enfouissant son visage dans ses bras croisés sur ses genoux. Je...

— Si tu tiens à t'excuser, regarde-nous dans les yeux ! Il n'y a que les lâches qui baissent le regard. »

Aïolia observa avec étonnement son ami qui venait de prononcer ses paroles. Sa voix avait perdu toute cette agressivité qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début de l'entretien. Ses prunelles avaient retrouvé cette couleur pure et particulière qui les rendait si attrayantes. Se pourrait-il que Milo accepte ces explications ?

« Qu'est-ce qui a justifié ton changement de comportement ? Et que fait ce chevalier avec toi, si tu n'es pas là pour leur faire de mal ? »

Écrasant une larme qui s'échappait de son œil gauche, Borée reprit ses explications en affrontant cette fois-ci le regard dur mais conciliant que le Scorpion lui adressait.

Lors de cette fameuse journée, où il s'était acharné sur Shina puis sur Hyôga, Borée avait durement souffert de la situation. Sa colère face à l'entêtement de sa collègue l'avait ravagé, tout comme l'irruption du Cygne dans un combat où il n'avait aucune raison d_'_intervenir. Tout le monde autour de lui se rangeait à l'avis général : Saori Kido était Athéna. Mais lui ne comprenait pas cela ou plutôt il ne voulait pas le comprendre. Shina l'avait trahi auparavant, en se joignant aux chevaliers de bronze rebelles, en livrant bataille contre la prêtresse d'Odin et le Dieu Poséidon. Quoi que l'on puisse dire, le Pope, Saga, n'aurait jamais provoqué de telles infamies. Il régnait sous le joug de la terreur, oui, mais ne livrait pas bataille contre d'autres Sanctuaires ! Comment pouvait-il se résoudre à accepter cet état de fait ? Pour un véritable chevalier d'Athéna cela était impossible ! Il avait eu vent des différentes justifications qui avaient amené ces combats mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre et puis...

Ce fameux soir, il s'était passé un évènement particulier. Alors que le soleil se couchait et que la lune se levait un phénomène étrange s'était présenté à lui. Sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre davantage ce qui se passait, une onde salvatrice de soulagement, de bonté et d'amour avait chaviré son cœur et fait tomber toutes ses défenses. La colère, l'incompréhension, la rage qui l'habitaient s'étaient vues balayées par une main douce et puissante. Sans plus comprendre, il savait que c'était Athéna elle-même qui avait baigné de son aura divine tout le Sanctuaire. Comment le nier ? C'était impossible !

Alors il comprit. Tout. Son erreur. Sa bêtise durant toute cette année où il s'était fourvoyé. Mais comment revenir en arrière ? Il ne le pouvait pas. C'était chose impossible. Et puis, quelques jours plus tard, Aïolia menait son enquête parmi les hommes. Les soldats, qui l'avaient accompagné ce fameux jour, ne dirent rien par loyauté envers lui ou plutôt par peur, il le reconnaissait. C'est alors qu'il demanda l'aide d'Artis, un jeune chevalier d'argent qu'il connaissait bien et en qui il avait confiance. Celui-ci, après avoir confirmé la rumeur comme quoi Shina et Hyôga n'avaient pas péri, s'était chargé de retrouver leur trace.

« Voilà, vous savez tout. J'ai trahi la Déesse. J'ai menti. J'ai blessé à mort deux de mes frères d'armes. Je... Je ne mérite pas le pardon et j'accepte le châtiment qui devra être le mien mais... Artis n'y est pour rien. Il ne savait pas. J'assume l'entière responsabilité de ce drame. »

Borée avala sa salive en suppliant les deux hommes de la garde dorée qui l'observaient dans un silence malsain. Leurs cosmos s'étaient éteints lorsqu'il avait parlé de l'aura d'Athéna et il avait noté un léger sourire sur leur visage à cette évocation. Pour autant, il était bien incapable de deviner comment les choses allaient évoluer pour lui.

« Aïolia ?

— Hmm.

— Je te laisse les ramener jusqu'au Sanctuaire. Ils ont désobéi en sortant de l'Enceinte Sacrée sans autorisation. »

Borée ne put réprimer un large sourire de soulagement qui disparut très vite lorsque le Lion compléta la phrase de son voisin : « Oui, je pense que Shaka qui est en charge de la surveillance du Domaine va savoir comment les châtier.

— Car ne crois pas, Borée, que les choses vont s'arrêter ici. Je veillerai personnellement à ce que tu sois puni pour les ignominies que tu as perpétrées. Et je t'assure que tu vas le regretter », lança Milo d'une voix morne, cependant son regard vif et son faciès fermé démontraient toute sa détermination.

D'une poigne robuste, Aïolia releva Artis qui semblait toujours inconscient et intima à Borée de sortir du parc de la clinique. Mais avant cela, le Lion se retourna vers son ami :

« Milo... Ça va aller ? »

Celui-ci lui lança un sourire forcé avant de le suivre sans un mot.

* * *

Aïolia se dépêchait de retrouver la clinique où il avait abandonné Milo.

A sa grande surprise, les deux chevaliers d'argent avaient été réceptionnés par un Aldébaran tout en muscles et sourire mauvais sur le visage. Le Brésilien lui avait expliqué que la seule prise en charge de ces deux chevaliers par de simples soldats serait imprudente vu les circonstances. Certes ceux-ci auraient été plus que réjouis de pouvoir un peu malmener le tyran qui les avait tant martyrisés mais il ne fallait pas oublier qui ils étaient : des chevaliers d'argent.

Shaka s'était fait princier en venant personnellement lui demander d'aller les chercher au port. Lui-même, de garde, ne pouvant pas quitter le Sanctuaire. Les deux golds avaient échangés un sourire de connivence, comprenant parfaitement le sous-entendu. Le chevalier de la Vierge avait beau avoir changé et s'être bonifié depuis une année, il n'en restait pas moins le vaniteux Saint de la sixième maison. Shaka restait l'homme le plus proche des dieux aux yeux de ses collègues. Une perpétuelle assurance qui les rassérénait tous, de par cette immuabilité qui leur avait fait tant défaut cette dernière année. Un repère qu'ils connaissaient tous et qui, même si cela les agaçait par moment, les rassurait.

Aldébaran, d'une main puissante et de sa voix de stentor, avait plus qu'encouragé les 'prisonniers' à le suivre sans opposer de résistance, ce qu'il obtint sans difficulté de par son charisme et sa carrure, et les blessures infligées aux deux hommes. Un regard chocolat croisa un autre émeraude et sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, le message était passé : Milo s'était occupé d'eux et pourtant ils étaient encore en vie !

Aïolia rejoignit rapidement la clinique Graad et s'engouffra dans la partie nord du quatrième étage, là où il savait pouvoir retrouver son ami. Le châtain s'enquit rapidement de l'état de santé de Shina auprès d'une infirmière. Lui lançant un sourire à damner un saint, il alla s'assurer lui-même de la véracité de ses propos.

Rapidement, ses yeux perçants et vigilants parcoururent la chambre silencieuse. Il n'y faisait plus froid comme lorsqu'il y avait pénétré un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Shina dormait paisiblement même si son cosmos rouge irradiait toujours autour d'elle. Quelques volutes crépitaient, rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pu observer précédemment, mais cela laissait supposer que la jeune femme n'était pas tranquille. Sans doute restait-elle inconsciemment dans l'expectative d'une autre rencontre avec son agresseur. L'aura glaciale de Hyôga, même si elle n'était pas visible, se ressentait toujours dans la pièce, comme en veille, prête à monter en puissance, à la protéger à tout instant. C'était assez difficile à définir, il ne voyait rien avec ses yeux mais il le ressentait en lui. Pas clairement mais de manière diffuse, comme si cela s'avérait être une évidence.

Il ne chercha pas plus loin, n'étant pas au fait de ces étrangetés comme pouvait l'être son voisin de temple et ami de la Vierge. Il lui en parlerait. Shaka savait toujours prendre le temps de répondre à ses interrogations, éclairant les points obscurs de sa clairvoyance 'divine'. Rassuré, il se pressa de rejoindre son ami retourné au chevet du Russe endormi. Milo devait être soulagé d'avoir en quelque sorte résolu le mystère qui entourait les circonstances de "l'accident" de Hyôga. Cela le travaillait tellement. Enfin celui-ci pourrait souffler un peu, même s'il se défendait de ne pas être obsédé par ce point. Aïolia connaissait bien son ami. Il savait qu'il avait l'esprit sans cesse préoccupé, son regard mélancolique était criant de vérité lorsque Milo ne se savait pas observé.

Ce fut avec un sourire de circonstance que le Grec se dirigea vers la porte close de la chambre numéro 435. La main sur la poignée, il se figea un instant. Milo parlait. Un rictus amusé se dessina sur le visage viril du Lion. Milo avait toujours quelque chose à dire et pouvait parler pendant des heures sans jamais se lasser ! Il devait sûrement raconter toutes les circonstances de l'accident au Russe ou bien la façon dont il avait mené l'interrogatoire. Aïolia savait déjà à l'avance qu'il en entendrait parler pendant un bon moment. Écouter aux portes n'était pas très glorieux pour un homme de son rang mais il était curieux de voir comment le Grec allait interpréter les évènements passés.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement à l'évocation de certains mots qui n'auraient pas dû apparaître dans le discours du Scorpion. Pardon. Secret. Camus. Son sourire s'effaça et ses traits se durcirent tout à coup. Sa main, jusqu'alors toujours autour de la poignée, se serra avec rage et tout son corps se figea.

_Quoi ? Mais... Comment est-ce possible ? Milo et Camus... étaient ensemble ?_

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lue._

_Niacy._


	11. Les choses changent

_**RÉDEMPTION  
**_

**Auteur : **Niacy**  
Béta**** :** Chapitre certifié apte à la lecture d'après MuSaga et Mégara. Merci à elles.**  
****Disclaimer**** :** Rien à moi. Sauf Borée et Artis mais... comment dire ? « Hé ! M'sieur Kurumada, on peut échanger ? Siouplait ! J'vous prends Milo et Camus ! Allez, soyez sympa ! J'ai plein d'idées pour eux. »**  
****  
**

* * *

_**/!\ JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE POUR CE RETARD DE PUBLICATION**__. Le 26/02/09, date de publication que j'avais prévue pour ce chap', j'avais laissé un petit mot dans mon profil pour vous expliquer cela. Je vous avais prévenus que je n'écrivais pas dans l'ordre chronologique ; du coup, j'ai pris de l'avance pour les chapitres suivants^^ sans avancer pour celui-ci jusqu'à ce que ma muse revienne. Le chapitre suivant devrait donc arriver dans un mois ! Pffiou !_

_Un grand MERCI à mes fidèles revieweuses : Véga, Sévéya, Seiiruika, Tàri, Ariesnomu, Millenium d'argent, Ikky007 qui m'encouragent : sans vous je n'en serais pas là ! Et un ch'tit coucou aux nouvelles Alaiya (ou revenante, c'est au choix), Coronis et Renn qui m'ont gratifiée de leurs avis constructifs et d'un point de vue nouveau. Merci m'dames^^._

_Petite réponse à __Coronis__. Ce n'est pas trop dans mes habitudes mais voilà :_

Coronis ? Ce pseudo me dit quelque chose. Sans doute l'ai-je vu en flânant sur le site ou sur celui d'Alaiya. En tout cas, ton commentaire m'a fait vraiment très plaisir. Avoir le point de vue d'une personne nouvelle ne peut être qu'enrichissant ; d'autant plus lorsque celui-ci est détaillé comme tu l'as fait. J'ai été quelque peu intriguée par ton bémol : descriptions parfois très longue des points de vue de Hyôga et/ou Shaina dans l'isba... C'est-à-dire ? Je ne me rends pas bien compte de ce genre de détails, plongée que je suis dans le récit. Ça m'intéresserait d'en savoir plus. Ma boîte est toujours ouverte. Si Rèd peut s'améliorer d'une quelconque façon que ce soit... Moi, je prends ! La Plaine sibérienne qui prend vie, c'est vraiment comme cela que je vois cette contrée^^ : un troisième perso à part entière. Le parallèle de la relation Milo/Hyôga dans Rèd avec celles de Toffee et Seiiruika va me faire faire rougir et en plus si tu dis que tu deviens fan, je vais virer aubergine, moa ! Merci^^.

_Bonne lecture, biz. _

_Niacy^^._

* * *

Précédemment dans Rèd : Les secrets se sont envolés. Borée n'est autre que le petit frère de la terrible Shina... Malheureusement, cela n'a en aucune façon arrangé la situation. Un combat a eu lieu en Sibérie mais malgré leurs victoires, le Cobra et le Cygne ne sont pas encore tirés d'affaire. Milo et Aïolia ont également avancé de leur côté, résolvant le mystère qui entourait les circonstances du coma des deux chevaliers. Il y a un autre secret de révélé et Aïolia ne semble pas s'en réjouir...

* * *

**Chapitre X**_** : « Les choses changent... »**_  
« Le temps guérit les douleurs et les querelles parce qu'on change, on n'est plus la même personne ». Blaise Pascal. _Pensées._

* * *

Au milieu d'une terre désespérément blanche et étendue, recouverte d'une épaisse pellicule de glace et de neige, se dessinaient des ombres séparées par une énorme faille de plusieurs mètres de largeur, des corps inertes que la neige s'acharnait à vouloir faire disparaître sous ses assauts inlassables, aidée par le vent violent et glacé qui venait de l'est, charriant dans sa course folle de nombreux morceaux de glaciers.

L'un d'eux s'écrasa sans ménagement sur le visage d'un homme blond, le nez enfoui dans le manteau blanc qui commençait à l'entourer dangereusement. Une main à la peau pâle remua, de longs doigts se murent pour disparaître dans une paume. Puis la silhouette tout entière sembla s'animer lentement, un dos s'arrondir tandis que les jambes se repliaient sous l'homme pour le détacher de cette terre gelée.

Hyôga, encore engourdi par le froid et le combat difficile qu'il avait mené, reprenait ses esprits. Sa vue était trouble. Une vive douleur au bras droit lui tira une grimace alors qu'il essayait de porter sa main à son visage pour constater l'absence de son bandage protecteur. Faisant fi de cet inconvénient, le Russe reporta son attention sur son membre meurtri et des fragments de sa dernière bataille lui revinrent en tête lorsque son regard se posa sur une longue pique qui le traversait de part en part.

Le visage tourné vers le ciel furieux, d'où le soleil avait disparu rapidement, Hyôga agrippa le corps profilé de l'arme. Un éclair douloureux traversa ses prunelles translucides avant que ses paupières ne se referment soudainement, accompagnant la chute sourde de son corps qui s'effondrait dans la poudreuse. Le sang maculait le sol sibérien, s'échappant d'une plaie béante dans le biceps droit, tandis qu'une main crispée serrait une griffe d'argent.

Le Cygne reprit connaissance quelques minutes plus tard, ses cheveux lui fouettant le visage tels des centaines de petites claques qui s'acharnaient à rappeler à son bon souvenir les lacérations qui cuisaient ses joues et son front. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il s'agenouilla et laissa son regard voguer au gré des rafales glacées qui masquaient sa vue. Tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit embrumé, Hyôga ouvrit de grands yeux inquiets en repensant à Shina. Qu'était-elle devenue ? Où était-elle ?

Le Russe se releva et s'avança péniblement vers l'endroit où il avait vu le chevalier d'argent pour la dernière fois.

Le vent s'ingéniait à ralentir sa route, l'empêchant de se rapprocher de la jeune femme. Le bras droit inerte, la main gauche recouvrant sa blessure, il luttait contre les éléments.

La silhouette fine et l'allure décidée du Cobra revenaient à son esprit tout comme ce visage d'acier aux arabesques hypnotiques qui se superposait au paysage désolé dans un flou artistique, tel un appel au secours. Il fallait qu'il sache. Elle ne devait pas rester seule ou elle mourrait. Peut-être était-ce le cas ? Il devait savoir. Il voulait savoir.

La pénombre recouvrait à présent les lieux, donnant à la plaine sibérienne des airs inquiétants. La lune naissante mais masquée par les épais nuages parvenait tant bien que mal à l'éclairer et Hyôga crut voir une forme indistincte à une dizaine de mètres.

Le vent souffla plus fort tout à coup et le fit chuter tandis qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur l'ombre qui se profilait plus loin. Posant ses mains sur le sol glacé, il s'aperçut que ses doigts se perdaient dans le vide. Accommodant sa vue, il réalisa qu'une brèche se tenait devant lui. Une gueule béante prête à l'engloutir, lui et son esprit embrumé.

_S'il n'y avait pas eu cette rafale…_

Athéna veillait sur lui. Sur eux. Un petit espoir saisit son cœur. Peut-être était-elle encore vivante ?

Se concentrant, le bronze sauta le ravin et atterrit accroupi à quelques pas du précipice. Les yeux rivés sur cette forme non identifiée, il avançait toujours, titubant, luttant contre les éléments. Il fronça des sourcils. Il entre-apercevait des mèches vertes virevolter sous les assauts brutaux du vent polaire. _Shina !_ Devait-il s'en réjouir ou non ?

Elle était recroquevillée près d'un corps, celui de son frère. Il ne pouvait voir le visage de Borée, caché par le buste de la jeune femme qui s'ingéniait à vouloir protéger cette dépouille vide de vie. La neige et la glace mouchetaient les corps et avaient commencé à les encercler pour dans quelques heures les recouvrir tout à fait.

Hyôga s'avança fébrile, craignant de découvrir deux cadavres. Une main ensanglantée se posa sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme et un léger tressaillement fit se hausser ses frêles épaules.

« Par Athéna, elle est en vie ! », murmura le Cygne dans sa langue maternelle. Il resserra son étreinte sur le membre frigorifié et tenta d'attirer son attention. « Shina ! Shina ! »

Aucune réaction. Elle ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il monta le ton et la secoua plus fort mais rien n'y fit. Elle restait immobile, recouvrant le Chevalier du Vent du nord de son corps, le protégeant des assauts violents du vent. Était-elle seulement consciente ? Impossible de le savoir avec ce masque. Il agrippa son épaule et tenta de la relever mais ses longs doigts graciles s'accrochaient désespérément à l'armure rouge et noire qui se détachait du sol immaculé. Serrant les dents pour contenir la douleur qui parcourait son corps endolori, il porta ses mains sur celles glacées de la jeune femme et commença à vouloir les décoller mais c'était impossible. Un simulacre de sourire se dessina sur le visage impavide du Russe. Elle était consciente, en vie, luttant pour protéger son frère et l'embêtant toujours comme à son habitude !

« Shina ! », lui cria-t-il dans les oreilles pour couvrir le vent qui sifflait autour d'eux. « Viens ! On ne pourra pas survivre par ce froid si on ne s'abrite pas tout de suite ! » Mais le Cobra refusait de se détacher de Borée, accentuant sa prise malgré les tentatives du Russe pour l'éloigner. « Je te promets qu'on reviendra dès que possible. Fais-moi confiance ! Viens, Shina ! »

A nouveau, il essaya de décrocher ses mains de l'armure d'argent, décollant un à un chaque doigt glacé sans que celle-ci n'annule ses efforts. Doucement, il la saisit par les épaules et l'aida à se redresser. Une poupée de chiffon. Voilà ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Une poupée pétrifiée, frigorifiée qui tenait encore debout par il ne savait quel miracle. Shina ne réagissait pas, son visage inexpressif fixait celui à présent sans vie de son frère et ce fut sans aucune résistance que Hyôga parvint à l'éloigner pour se diriger vers le mur de glace éternelle, à l'abri du vent.

Celui-ci s'insinuait sous les armures, les mordant de toutes parts comme les crocs d'un loup affamé, les gelant peu à peu. Hyôga dirigeait sa consœur avec son bras gauche posé en travers de ses épaules voûtées. Il ne donnait pas cher de leurs vies, s'ils ne s'abritaient pas immédiatement mais les conditions météorologiques extrêmes et la nuit rendaient un retour à l'isba impossible. Seul, grâce à son cosmos, il aurait pu réussir mais blessé ? Et puis Shina ne survivrait jamais par ce froid surtout dans son état. Elle était aussi vulnérable qu'un enfant qui venait de naître.

Le vent et le froid s'intensifiaient, chaque pas devenait de plus en plus difficile, il fallait se mettre à l'abri immédiatement. De son bras blessé, porté en écran devant ses yeux, Hyôga les abritait du mieux qu'il pouvait. La neige, poussée par le blizzard, volait à l'horizontale, les aveuglant. Le vent tournoyait, les poussant de droite, de gauche, le forçant à lâcher prise, ravivant les douleurs qui assaillaient son corps. Shina, avec la force du souffle, tomba en arrière. Était-ce une rafale qui avait soufflé trop fort, la douleur ou son bras qui ne répondait plus à ses ordres ?

Le Cygne se retourna, luttant toujours contre les éléments, cherchant des yeux la jeune femme qui tendait à disparaître derrière l'écran de neige. Il tendit la main vers elle, hurlant son prénom. Mais elle restait assise sur la glace, immobile, incapable du moindre mouvement. Soudain, il la vit s'agiter et le souvenir de cette nuit où elle avait fui en pleine tempête et perdu pied lui traversa l'esprit. Elle tentait de reculer dans des gestes désordonnés, les fesses toujours posées sur la glace. Hyôga se précipita vers elle et la saisit par les épaules mais elle se mit à hurler comme un animal apeuré. C'était à peine perceptible, pourtant il parvenait à entendre le son de sa voix à travers le rugissement incessant du vent.

Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Où était passé le fier Chevalier d'argent qu'il connaissait ? La voir ainsi, démunie, l'attrista un bref moment avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse.

Comme lors de la tempête précédente, Shina esquissa un geste de recul quand il tenta de passer son bras gauche sous son aisselle pour la relever. Sa chevelure verte fouettait son visage, se mêlant à ses cheveux blonds. Et comme la dernière fois, Hyôga dut saisir son visage et plonger son regard dans ses orbes d'acier pour capter son attention et la ramener dans la réalité. Il tentait de la rassurer, lui hurlait de lui faire confiance, qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, qu'il la protégerait. Il les pensait sincèrement, ces mots. Mais elle ne l'entendait pas, perdue qu'elle était dans un monde où il n'avait aucune prise, hurlant et se débattant comme s'il était un danger pour elle.

Il s'agenouilla sur elle, lui bloquant les jambes puis s'avança à son oreille, luttant contre les soubresauts de son corps pour échapper à son emprise. Il haussa le ton, l'intimant de se calmer... en russe. Et comme l'autre fois dans la tempête, Shina obéit. A la première syllabe prononcée dans la langue de Tolstoï, elle se détendit malgré le son étouffé.

Sans autre forme de procès, le Cygne en profita pour se relever, la plaqua contre lui et avança pour deux. Il y avait près d'ici une faille naturelle dans le mur de glace éternelle, il devait la trouver, c'était leur seule chance.

* * *

Shina s'assit lentement, s'appuyant à la paroi glacée derrière elle, insensible au froid qui la transperçait. Tant bien que mal, ses jambes se plièrent sous elle et ses bras entourèrent ses genoux pour tenter de trouver un semblant de chaleur. Tout son corps tremblait, des spasmes incontrôlables prenaient possession de son être mais le Chevalier du Cobra semblait ne pas y porter attention. Elle ne s'était pas encore rendue compte que le vent était beaucoup moins puissant, à peine un souffle glacé sur la peau nue de ses bras.

Où était-elle ? Aucune importance. Que faisait-elle dans ce lieu ignoré ? Aucune importance. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Aucune importance.

Plus rien ne comptait à cet instant précis. Le froid envahissait son corps mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'étau glacé qui enveloppait son cœur. Elle allait mourir congelée dans cet enfer blanc. Non, en fait, elle voulait mourir, disparaître à jamais de cette vie de souffrance et de colère. Elle n'était plus le Chevalier d'argent du Cobra, protectrice d'Athéna, fidèle Saint dévoué à l'Humanité, condamnée de son plein gré à endurer les plus terribles souffrances au nom de la justice, de la paix et de l'amour. Elle n'était plus la femme orgueilleuse, autoritaire et sûre d'elle qui criait haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était la plus forte de sa caste, hommes et femmes confondus. Non, elle était un monstre. Une pauvre fille qui avait tué, assassiné, mis à mort le seul membre de sa famille. Au nom de quoi ? Elle ne savait plus. Elle ne voulait plus savoir. Elle n'était plus rien, ne valait plus rien.

Il était mort. De ses mains. Son propre frère. Cet homme qui la haïssait et qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Son seul lien avec la vie. Et maintenant, il n'était plus qu'une carcasse vide, sans âme. Ses grands yeux gris si expressifs et rieurs n'étaient plus que des orbes vitreux et fixes. Son cœur se serra un peu plus à cette idée. Elle voulait le protéger et c'était le contraire qui s'était produit.

Des flashbacks de leur dernier combat lui sautèrent aux yeux, l'agressant avec violence, avec acharnement : les sensations de rage et de puissance absolue, l'odeur du sang, de la peau brûlée due à son attaque, les geignements, les cris douloureux… Elle était replongée malgré elle dans cette scène fatidique, observant cette triste comédie comme une inconnue devant un cinérama. Étrangère et actrice à la fois. Encore et encore. A chaque fois plus fort. A chaque fois plus vif. A chaque fois plus douloureux.

Ressassant malgré elle les dernières images de la vie de Ganzor, tentant de les effacer de son esprit, Shina posa un regard négligent sur ce qui l'entourait. Sa vue était trouble pourtant une tâche se dessinait devant elle. Une chevelure blonde. Un homme. Elle savait qui il était et pourtant aucun nom ne venait se superposer sur ce visage fin et triste, à demi masqué par l'obscurité. Quelque chose était différent. Ses paupières closes, sa tête en appui sur le mur derrière lui, il semblait pensif. Mais le Cobra ne se posa pas plus de questions. De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas de réponse. Quelle importance ? Disparaître, c'était son seul souhait.

Ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus, le froid prenait possession de son être, avec un peu de chance s'endormirait-elle là ? Mais malgré la fatigue, une douleur lancinante la tenait en éveil, l'empêchant de sombrer dans une obscurité salvatrice. Elle brûlait. Ses doigts et ses orteils ankylosés s'embrasaient littéralement. Cette sensation désagréable lui fit reprendre pied dans la réalité, lui rappelant sans cesse que non, elle n'était pas morte et que si cela devait arriver, ce ne serait pas dans la paix.

A travers leur filtre d'acier, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent à nouveau sur la forme qui lui faisait face. Cette silhouette semblait se fondre dans le décor, sur ce mur blanc sur lequel des rayons lunaires se reflétaient, donnant à ce lieu une atmosphère des plus mystérieuses. Un sifflement lointain frappa ses tympans et à cet instant précis, le Cobra réalisa qu'elle était à l'abri. Elle ne cherchait pas à savoir où elle était ni comment elle y était parvenue. Non. Elle était subjuguée par l'immobilisme de son vis-à-vis. Une vraie statue de glace, aucun mouvement, rien qui ne trahisse une quelconque difficulté face aux températures glaciales qui les entouraient, alors qu'elle était dans l'incapacité d'empêcher son corps de trembler.

Shina peinait à garder l'esprit clair et ses paupières s'acharnaient à vouloir se fermer. Devant elle, des mains blanches reposaient nonchalamment sur des genoux repliés ; en arrière plan, encadrées par des mèches blondes comme les blés, deux billes lumineuses semblaient la fixer. Elle n'y prêta réellement attention que lorsque celles-ci disparurent un centième de seconde. Serrant les dents pour endiguer les spasmes incontrôlés de son corps, Shina se concentra un peu plus. Un visage lui faisait face. Un visage grave et fermé. Un visage familier qui la rassurait étrangement. Le visage de Hyôga.

La fatigue s'abattait sur elle comme un couperet, le froid l'engourdissait mais elle luttait. Shina cligna des yeux puis les ferma un instant. Son corps tendu à l'extrême lui infligeait de vives douleurs pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas de doucement sombrer dans l'obscurité. Une dernière fois, elle regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face, son ange blond, rassérénée par ses beaux yeux si clairs. Sa dernière réflexion avant de s'endormir fut de se demander comment il faisait pour avoir l'air aussi tranquille ? Et pour ne pas trembler ? Et pour…

Hyôga était pensif. Les évènements des jours passés se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Du temple du Verseau à cette faille dans le mur de glace éternelle ? De ce profond sentiment de solitude, de tristesse qui l'accablait malgré le soutien de Milo à cette sensation de plénitude qui peu à peu prenait possession de son cœur depuis qu'il connaissait Shina ?

Le visage joueur et souriant de son ami du Scorpion lui revint en mémoire, son rire franc et spontané, ses paroles réconfortantes, ses yeux turquoise si tristes et mélancoliques lorsqu'il évoquait Camus.

Camus… Son maître bien aimé, sa droiture, son attitude noble et hautaine en toutes circonstances, son visage fin et sévère et surtout ce regard profond qui semblait le traverser et deviner la moindre de ses pensées. Le sentiment de sécurité et de bonheur lorsqu'il était à ses côtés.

Un failli-sourire traversa son visage d'ordinaire inexpressif à l'évocation de ces deux personnes qui avaient tant d'importance pour lui : Milo et Camus. Le feu et la glace. Cette similitude avec Shina et lui l'amusa quelque peu. Comment ces deux-là, ces deux êtres que tout opposait, avaient-ils pu devenir amis ? Il le demanderait au Scorpion quand il le reverrait. Cela semblait irréel et totalement absurde mais il savait qu'un lien particulier les liait. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Mais lequel ? Il l'ignorait. La réponse semblait être à sa portée mais il était dans l'incapacité de mettre un mot dessus. Il savait seulement que si Camus avait permis à Milo d'en savoir autant sur lui, d'être aussi proche, c'était qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Personne n'approchait le Saint du Verseau. Personne.

La voix grave et chaleureuse de Milo résonnait dans sa tête depuis quelques minutes à présent, sans qu'il cherche à savoir pourquoi. Elle était juste là. Son intonation aimée mais murmurée l'apaisait. Les phrases hésitantes et traînantes qu'elle délivrait ne lui ressemblaient pas. Sa voix chaleureuse perçait les ténèbres pour le réconforter mais les mots ne s'imprimaient pas dans son esprit. Il ne comprenait pas leur sens. Ils étaient juste là, autour de lui, l'accompagnant... Une présence fictive, un rappel salutaire... Il n'était pas seul. Les visages de son ami et de son maître s'imposèrent à nouveau à lui.

Hyôga ferma les yeux un instant se gorgeant de cette mélodie, s'abreuvant de cette force mystérieuse, tachant de la comprendre, de lui trouver un sens ; puis il les rouvrit, replongeant dans la réalité. Les mots de son ami Grec s'évanouirent dans le silence. Seule la brise dangereuse de la plaine sifflait à présent à ses oreilles.

Le froid allait s'immiscer un peu plus au creux de la faille même si pour l'instant cela était tout à fait supportable, enfin en ce qui le concernait. Son regard tomba sur la jeune femme recroquevillée devant lui. Son corps entier était parcouru de spasmes et de tremblements. Elle avait les poings serrés, ses bras étaient marbrés. Hyôga se maudissait intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de l'emmener jusqu'ici ? En Sibérie ! Elle, une femme chevalier qui n'avait jamais quitté la chaleur torride du Sanctuaire ! Il avait pensé bien agir mais à cet instant précis, le Russe réalisa qu'il aurait dû prévenir Milo ou bien Marine, le Chevalier d'argent de l'Aigle. Elles étaient assez proches, lui semblait-il.

Il referma les yeux et soupira profondément. Cela ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. Comme disait Camus :

_« Ce qui est fait est fait, Hyôga. Cela ne sert à rien de se perdre dans des suppositions et autres spéculations. Prends les choses comme elles viennent, analyse-les avec soin, réfléchis, envisage toutes les possibilités avant d'agir. Laisse ton instinct et tes préjugés de côté et concentre-toi sur les faits et uniquement les faits. La colère, la précipitation seront toujours mauvaises conseillères. Projette-toi dans le futur et non pas le passé, et avance ! »_

Son regard transparent accrocha la silhouette de Shina. Elle semblait s'être endormie s'il considérait sa tête penchée sur le côté, en appui contre la paroi glacée de la faille éternelle. Hyôga ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour elle. Du sang coulait doucement de sous son masque, glissant dans son cou pour disparaître dans l'échancrure de son armure. Dans son état physique et surtout psychologique, s'endormir dans les bras de Morphée était beaucoup trop dangereux. Il devait la protéger. Même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire ! Il refusait d'être responsable d'une autre mort. Plus jamais. Surtout pas la sienne.

Alors le Russe déplia son corps quelque peu raidi par le froid ambiant et les coups pour s'asseoir à la droite de Shina. D'une voix calme et pondérée, il s'adressa à elle mais aucune réponse ne sortit de sa gorge. Se rapprochant davantage de la jeune femme, Hyôga posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule armurée de la femme-chevalier et tenta de la secouer un peu pour la faire émerger de son dangereux sommeil.

« Shina ? Il ne faut pas que tu dormes. Shina… »

Il avait beau la secouer, elle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Dormait-elle réellement ? Ou voulait-elle simplement ne pas lui répondre ? Elle en était fort capable même si dans une telle situation, il doutait qu'elle agisse de façon si puérile.

D'un geste hésitant, il tendit alors son bras vers elle et doucement fit tomber sa tête lourde au creux de son cou. Ce simple geste lui donna un long frisson. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le froid qui l'avait saisi ainsi. Il le savait. Ce n'étaient pas les cheveux glacés de Shina ni son masque d'acier frigorifié mais bel et bien la faible chaleur qui se dégageait du corps agglutiné contre le sien qui lui procurait cette étrange sensation. Un sentiment de bien-être. Une chaleur, qu'il avait depuis longtemps oubliée, montait dans ses entrailles. Le plaisir de sentir une autre personne contre lui, de ne pas être un monstre froid et fermé, l'impression d'être vivant. Faisant fi de la douleur de son bras blessé, il accentua sa prise autour des frêles épaules de sa consœur et plongea son nez dans l'opulente chevelure de jade qui chatouillait ses narines.

Un petit gémissement s'échappa de sa protégée inconsciente et un sourire franc devenu rare au blond se dessina sur son visage triste, lorsqu'il lui sembla qu'elle se blottissait un peu dans ses bras. Resserrant son étreinte pour lui apporter un peu de chaleur corporelle, Hyôga ferma les yeux et fit brûler sa cosmo énergie pour tenter d'apporter un peu de chaleur au corps glacé qu'il tenait contre lui. Puis il pria Athéna, pour qu'elle les protége jusqu'au lendemain matin. Elle ne devait _pas_ mourir !

Shina se sentait bien. Elle ignorait par quel miracle et s'en fichait royalement. Il y avait quelques instants, le froid la frigorifiait, lui brûlait les doigts et chaque parcelle de peau, des frissons arrachaient des mouvements involontaires à ses muscles raidis et elle voulait mourir. Mais à présent, une douce chaleur envahissait lentement son corps, la rassérénant. Elle se sentait réconfortée par une énergie bienveillante : celle d'Athéna, assurément. Elle pouvait même la voir : dans sa belle robe blanche qui flottait au vent, sa longue chevelure parme qui virevoltait autour d'elle tels des milliers de serpentins animés et heureux, son sceptre en or dans sa main droite et son sourire... Un sourire d'une bonté infinie qui vous emplissait le cœur de joie et de bonheur. La miséricorde de sa Déesse, son amour pour les hommes qui transcendaient son corps pour irradier, de son cosmos divin, cette planète qui bénéficiait de sa protection. Son amour et sa chaleur inondaient son cœur pour atténuer la douleur et la peine qui le piétinaient. Oui, Athéna veillait sur elle.

Mais pas seulement... Une autre personne la protégeait. Quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien. Quelqu'un avec une aura à la douce chaleur glacée. Une chaleur familière, apaisante qui atteignait son cœur et se propageait dans tout son corps.

L'écho de son prénom résonna dans sa tête comme un lointain murmure. Une voix connue et appréciée. Un timbre bas à l'accent rude. Un souffle chaud qui s'échouait dans sa chevelure. Un sourire à peine perceptible se dessina alors sous son masque.

Sans essayer de comprendre davantage la situation, elle se lova dans ces bras puissants qui l'entouraient pour mieux apprécier ce contact salvateur. Elle s'oublia pour ne penser qu'au son régulier et relaxant du cœur qui battait dans la poitrine contre laquelle elle reposait. Elle se laissa bercer par cette respiration ample et profonde, par cette légère caresse sur son avant-bras qui la réchauffait, par ce cosmos qui l'entourait. Elle aurait voulu suspendre le temps et ne jamais plus se réveiller.

* * *

Un sifflement caverneux retentit aux oreilles de Shina, entraînant une cascade de frissons glacés le long de son échine. Esquissant une grimace, la jeune femme ouvrit péniblement un œil avant de le refermer aussitôt, éblouie par la lumière qui l'agressait soudainement.

Les yeux plissés, elle parcourut du regard le lieu qui l'abritait. Elle devait se trouver dans une sorte de grotte, bien que celle-ci soit assez différente de toutes celles dans lesquelles elle avait pu s'aventurer. Les parois étaient d'un blanc incandescent, presque transparent... De la glace. Elle se trouvait dans un mur de glace ? Elle fronça les sourcils, se trouvant ridiculement bête. Oubliant qu'elle était en Sibérie et donc que son raisonnement pouvait être correct.

Quelque chose entravait ses mouvements, bloquant ses bras et ses genoux repliés devant elle. Doucement, son regard métallique se posa sur l'obstacle : un avant-bras à la pâleur extrême. Ayant peur de comprendre, elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant que, d'un mouvement brusque de la tête, elle ne se retourne sur...

« Hyôga ? »

D'un geste vif, oubliant les douleurs qui lui vrillaient le corps, elle s'écarta et s'éloigna rapidement du Russe endormi qui s'effondra comme une masse sur le sol glacé. Le corps inerte du bronze lui sembla irréel tout à coup. Ses cheveux blonds reposaient mollement sur son visage blafard, ses bras ballants à même le sol. Où était passé l'invincible Saint de glace, celui qui semblait inébranlable et tout en assurance ? Hésitant quelque peu, Shina s'agenouilla près de son compagnon et le retourna sur le dos pour pouvoir l'observer.

Elle eut un geste de recul alors que ses doigts effleuraient la peau glacée de son vis-à-vis. Il était livide. Sa carnation d'ordinaire assez pâle malgré ses origines japonaises rivalisait avec celle de la glace les entourant. Si ce n'avait été ses yeux clairs, qui la fixaient étrangement avec une lueur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu, elle l'aurait cru mort.

Se ressaisissant, le Saint d'Ophiuchus reprit les choses en main :

« Hyôga, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pour… Pourquoi es-tu dans un tel état ? »

Un bref résumé de la situation lui revint à l'esprit. Elle l'avait vu s'effondrer dans la poudreuse après avoir battu Artis et son cœur s'était serré à cette vision. La suite des évènements, elle ne les connaissait que trop bien pour sa part ; même si après la chute de son frère, elle devait avouer qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. Hyôga avait du reprendre conscience pour les 'rapatrier' dans cet abri –ce n'était sûrement pas elle !- mais ensuite ?

Le Russe était à bout de force, son cosmos à peine perceptible. Il était pourtant puissant et un combat aussi ardu qu'il puisse être, ne l'aurait pas affaibli à ce point ! Elle connaissait sa force, sa combativité, sa capacité à faire fi de la douleur et à toujours avancer… Et puis, elle l'avait vu évoluer ici dans son environnement familier, un prince d'arrogance qui dominait la plaine, les éléments ; un ange blond dans un enfer blanc. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait volontairement puisé dans son énergie vitale pour qu'elle… ? Shina ne put terminer de formuler cette pensée tant ce fait nouveau la perturbait, comme si cela était impossible. Lui, cet homme qui semblait n'abriter aucun sentiment ou émotion, se pourrait-il qu'il l'ait protégée au péril de sa vie ? Sciemment ? Pour elle ? Pour qu'elle vive ?

Les orbes translucides de son hôte se révélèrent à nouveau à sa vue et elle en oublia ses questionnements intérieurs et ses doutes. Elle ne s'étonna même pas lorsqu'elle réalisa que son œil d'ordinaire masqué n'était pas blanc, comme elle l'avait toujours cru, mais d'un bleu pur comme le ciel. Cependant, l'éclat lumineux qui rendait sa prunelle insondable et perturbant n'était plus. Le visage de l'homme en face d'elle s'anima, fait qui la surprit davantage. Hyôga n'exprimait jamais rien normalement, une véritable statue. Elle avait déjà pu déceler des rictus très légers, ses yeux à la rigueur s'exprimaient quelquefois, comme à l'instant, mais c'était à peu près tout.

Ses orbes d'acier se détournèrent de cette vision qu'elle jugeait insoutenable ; comme si voir la faiblesse de son hôte était un sacrilège, un secret inavouable.

Soudain, elle fronça les sourcils, réalisant qu'il était blessé. Du sang maculait sa cuisse, son abdomen, son avant bras droit. Machinalement, elle défit le foulard qui ceignait sa taille et s'attela à le soigner sans qu'une seconde elle ne songe à vérifier qu'elle même n'avait rien. Elle ne s'interrogea pas plus sur le fait que d'ordinaire, seule sa survie comptait : du moment qu'elle allait bien, les autres pouvaient bien attendre.

« Accroche-toi, Hyôga ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber maintenant ? Hein ? Allez, je vais nous ramener. »

Hyôga rouvrit péniblement ses yeux presque transparents et les posa sur elle avant de les refermer lentement. Cette fois-ci, elle ne put rien déceler dans ces orbes mystérieux. Une pointe de reconnaissance ? Peut-être. Elle n'en savait rien. Il y avait encore peu de temps, elle se serait mortifiée de penser cela du disciple du Démon mais à présent qu'elle le connaissait vraiment, elle ne jurait plus de rien. Ne venait-il pas d'user toute son énergie pour la sauver ? Lui que l'on assimilait à un être froid et sans cœur ?

Elle l'aida non sans mal à se mettre debout, passa son bras non blessé par dessus ses épaules, le saisit par la taille et entreprit de le ramener à l'isba.

« La vache ! Tu pèses ton poids. T'as intérêt à m'aider. Je ne vais pas te porter tout le chemin, tu m'as comprise, Hyôga ? »

Sa voix malgré toute la légèreté qu'elle y mettait trahissait son angoisse. Tout reposait sur elle : leur retour à l'isba et leur survie. A travers quelques mèches vertes et blondes, elle aperçut le visage blême du Russe qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien. Il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement, son faciès ayant retrouvé une impavidité affolante malgré la douleur qui devait le tirailler au vu de ses blessures. Mais derrière cette façade pourtant rigide pointait une trace de lassitude mêlée de ce qu'elle qualifierait d'une pointe d'amusement. Elle sourit derrière son masque. Il l'étonnerait toujours.

« Allez, en route ! »

Au sortir de la grotte de glace, la beauté et la pureté du paysage qui s'offrait à elle lui auraient coupé le souffle en d'autres circonstances. Le soleil brillait à peine dans le ciel laiteux où quelques bribes de bleu très clair s'échappaient. La neige était éblouissante, lui brûlait presque les yeux. Ce paysage avait l'air si pur, comme si la neige avait lavé toute la souffrance des combats qui s'y étaient déroulés. Tout était lisse, net… parfait.

A perte de vue, elle ne voyait que neige immaculée et espace sauvage. Comment imaginer que la veille au soir s'était produite une terrible bataille ? Qu'au milieu de ce désert blanc, deux personnes avaient trouvé la mort et que deux autres étaient blessées ? Cette vue lui glaça l'échine, plus que les températures frigorifiques qui la traversaient de toute part.

La Plaine s'était animée et avait achevé son office, recouvrant chaque dénivelé, chaque bosse ou entaille à sa surface pour aplanir et gommer toute trace impure. Devant elle, cet endroit qu'elle avait longtemps cru sans vie venait de lui prouver exactement le contraire. La Plaine s'était réveillée pour mieux se lover dans la blancheur apaisante et saisissante de la neige et s'endormir dans le silence religieux de la banquise.

D'un geste assuré, elle redressa son fardeau, oubliant les courbatures et les douleurs diverses qui contractaient ses muscles, puis ils s'enfoncèrent lentement dans la plaine déserte en direction de l'isba du Cygne.

* * *

...

* * *

_Quoi ? Mais... Comment est-ce possible ? Milo et Camus... étaient ensemble ?_

Au fond d'un couloir éclairé par des néons jaunâtres, une silhouette élancée et harmonieusement musclée s'était arrêtée, comme figée. Une main halée crochetait dangereusement la poignée de la porte 435 tandis que le visage de cet homme aux courtes boucles châtain cuivré perdait de sa couleur.

Les secondes défilaient, immuables, implacables, et Aïolia, prostré derrière le battant de bois n'était plus qu'une oreille. Son attention toute portée sur la voix grave et chaleureuse de son meilleur ami qui parlait avec une pointe d'hésitation à son protégé profondément endormi.

Malgré la conversation riche mais à sens unique qu'il entendait, seuls de rares mots avaient pénétré le brouillard qu'était devenu son cerveau : Secret, amour et Camus. Qu'importe le sens dans lequel il les associait, cette évidence douloureuse le frappait de plein fouet. Même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde et le déni poussé à l'extrême, la vérité ne pouvait être autre : Milo et Camus avait formé un couple. Un couple !

Sa main lâcha précipitamment le métal qui le reliait à son prétendu ami. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son cœur battait la chamade à un rythme affolant, un étrange éclat brillait dans ses prunelles vides toujours sous le choc de cette révélation. Il ne comprenait pas. Vraiment pas.

La voix de Milo résonnait dans sa tête, encore et encore... Cette voix qui l'avait toujours accompagné... Cette voix qu'il associait à l'être qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, qui représentait celui auquel il tenait le plus dans sa vie. Cette voix lui avait menti, c'était tout ce qu'il parvenait à comprendre dans le maelström d'émotions qui l'emportait.

_Comment ? Comment était-ce possible ?_

Cette question se répétait inlassablement dans son esprit. Comment Milo avait-il pu lui faire ça ? A lui ? Son meilleur ami ? Non, il avait mal compris. Jamais Milo ne lui aurait caché _ça_ ! C'était trop gros !

Un sentiment de solitude, beaucoup trop familier, vint l'envahir soudainement. Milo lui avait menti. Le contenu du mensonge lui importait peu. Quel était-il au fait ? A cet instant précis, Aïolia s'en fichait royalement. Tout ce qu'il retenait, c'était que Milo lui avait éhontément caché tout un pan de sa vie. Il lui avait fermé son cœur, l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux pendant des années et pendant ce temps, tout n'était que mensonges. Un écran de fumée.

Une douleur sourde pulsa tout à coup dans sa poitrine à l'endroit où battait d'ordinaire son cœur à présent lacéré. Il avait mal. Beaucoup trop mal. Un gouffre béant d'incompréhension venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et tentait de l'aspirer. Aïolia ne savait plus où il était, qui il était et ce qu'il faisait. En deux secondes, tout son monde, ses repères venaient de s'écrouler. Non ! Non ! NON !, voulut-il crier mais aucun son ne s'échappa de sa gorge devenue subitement sèche.

Instinctivement, ses pas l'éloignèrent de la porte du Russe, l'éloignèrent de Milo. Ses pensées le désertaient, laissant un immense vide dans sa carcasse. L'image de son frère apparut devant ses yeux, dansant devant lui. Le goût de la trahison… Il ne le connaissait que trop bien.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent, donnant au souriant Lion une dangerosité qui n'avait rien à envier à DeathMask dans ses bons jours.

_Milo était avec Camus... Milo était avec Camus... Milo était avec Camus... Milo était avec Camus... Milo était avec Camus... Milo était avec Camus... Milo était avec Camus..._

_Camus ! Camus ! Camus ! Camus ! NAAN !, _hurlait son esprit.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Non, non, non... C'était trop gros ! Trop gros ! Il faisait un rêve. Un cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller. Oui, d'un instant à l'autre. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Non. Impossible. Il ne lui aurait jamais caché ça ! Pas à lui. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils... Ils... Non, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

Aïolia s'affaissa sur le mur opposé de la porte de tout son poids, de toute sa surprise et de toute sa peine. Il parvint à reprendre son souffle - qu'il avait inconsciemment bloqué. Inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, il rejeta sa tête en arrière, frappant assez violemment la cloison derrière lui mais il n'en avait que faire. Il était déconnecté de la réalité, du monde, de tout.

Il ne voulait pas croire ces mots qu'il avait entendus :

_« Hyôga, il fallait que tu saches la vérité sur Camus. Maintenant, tu dois arrêter tout ça : de te morfondre, de vouloir être un homme que tu n'es pas et que personne ne peut être. Camus, malgré la maîtrise absolue de ses émotions, n'était pas parvenu à effacer l'homme qu'il était. Tu sais tout maintenant. Sur lui... Sur nous. Notre secret. On s'aimait vraiment. Du plus profond de notre cœur et je l'aime toujours. Hyôga, les sentiments, l'amour en l'occurrence, sont permis même pour des Saints de glace. Alors maintenant, tu... »_

Une main hâlée recouvrit le visage livide du Lion qui sentait poindre des larmes de dépit au bord de ses yeux.

Il avait mal. Si mal. Milo lui avait menti. En toute conscience. Il lui avait souri mine de rien et pendant tout ce temps ce n'était que des mensonges. Cette constatation l'anéantissait totalement. Il grimaça de dégoût, retenant les larmes qui voulaient investir ses yeux.

Sans s'en apercevoir, le Lion blessé disparut à la vitesse de l'éclair, pour s'enfuir de ce bâtiment maudit. Loin de lui. Loin de ses mensonges.

Ses pas l'avaient guidé jusqu'au bout du couloir, derrière les lourdes portes battantes. Il n'avait pas vu les regards curieux de l'infirmière avec laquelle il avait parlé tout à l'heure. Il n'avait pas vu non plus son index appuyé sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, comme il n'avait pas vu les portes de celui-ci s'ouvrir pour le laisser s'élancer vers le hall silencieux de la clinique. Non, tout ce qu'il vit, ce furent les grands arbres millénaires du parc qui s'élevaient sans fin vers le firmament, vers le ciel que la pénombre prenait dans ses bras.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais, comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était trop, beaucoup trop. Il perdait son sang-froid. Il le savait mais il n'arrivait pas à contrôler son corps ni son esprit qui s'embrouillait et brûlait littéralement.

Ses jambes le précipitèrent dans les tréfonds des bois, les branchages le griffant de toutes parts mais il ne s'en aperçut pas. Sa vue se troubla alors que des larmes félines débordaient, envahissaient ses yeux et dévalaient ses joues. Un sanglot déchira le silence nocturne, faisant taire par la même les criquets qui chantaient jusque là. A genoux, les mains perdues dans les fourrés, Aïolia n'était plus... Son chagrin était infini, hors de toute proportion.

Frappant le sol avec rage, la terre voltigea autour de lui. Encore une fois, on l'abandonnait. Encore une fois, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, Déesse mise à part, le trahissait. Aïoros, Milo... Il était seul. Seul au monde.

Il avait mal. Trop mal. Alors Aïolia pleurait, tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il n'avait que ça à faire : pleurer, comme l'enfant qu'il avait été autrefois. Celui dont tous se moquaient : le frère du traître. L'enfant jadis molesté venait de refaire surface, le fier et noble Saint du Lion n'était plus. Non, à cet instant précis, il avait à nouveau six ans mais personne n'était là près de lui. Il pleurait parce que celui en qui il avait placé toute sa confiance, toute son amitié, sa vie, l'avait trompé. Parce que maintenant il était seul. Encore plus seul qu'avant. Désespérément seul.

Il s'effondra, se répétant sans cesse la même question : pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce mensonge ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi cette réaction disproportionnée ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Tout simplement pourquoi ?

* * *

Le lendemain matin, loin de toutes les préoccupations qui peuplaient l'esprit de son ami, Milo ouvrit ses yeux encore ensommeillés sur la clarté qui inondait sa chambre. Un souffle très léger d'air chaud faisait danser les rideaux translucides et un sourire serein se dessina sur le visage du huitième gardien.

A cet instant précis, il était bien. Là. Au calme. Dans son lit. Le pépiement d'un oiseau quelconque derrière la vitre l'apaisait. L'été se faisait chaque jour plus présent : les rayons brûlants du soleil grec, la chaleur accablante, la joie de plonger dans les eaux claires de la crique du Sanctuaire, les journées qui -même si elles ne s'allongeaient plus- surpassaient encore les nuits.

Milo s'étira comme un chat dans son lit, écartant les orteils et écrasant un bâillement monumental d'un revers de main. Les yeux encore lourds de sommeil, sa main se perdant dans sa longue chevelure embrouillée, le Grec se tourna sur la gauche. Ses prunelles turquoise se posèrent sur le cadran de son réveil, vite masqué par sa main halée qui désactiva l'alarme. Il était réveillé, pas besoin de cette torture sonore pour bien commencer la journée. D'un mouvement rapide, il se retourna dans son lit, enfouissant son nez dans l'oreiller de son Camus.

Il avait dormi comme un bébé. Depuis combien de temps cela ne lui était-il pas arrivé ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Trop longtemps !

La journée allait être bonne. Il le sentait. Il y avait des jours comme ça où, sans trop savoir pourquoi ou comment, votre instinct vous indiquait la tournure des évènements à venir. Une sorte de petite voix qui vous murmurait dans le creux de l'oreille que tout irait bien.

Un sourire confiant scinda en deux son visage, noyé sous une cascade de folles boucles bleues.

S'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, Milo devait bien s'avouer que le fait d'avoir mis la main sur celui qui avait causé tant de tort à Hyôga ainsi que d'avoir pu en quelque sorte se soulager de cette frustration qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs semaines étaient certainement des raisons plus que convaincantes pour expliquer son état d'esprit du matin.

De plus, la révélation de ce secret si pesant sur la vraie personnalité de son amant l'allégeait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se revoyait encore regarder le visage inanimé du Russe lorsqu'il avait commencé à parler. D'abord avec hésitation, puis sans plus comprendre, happé par l'expression paisible du blond, les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, comme si sa bouche avait une vie propre.

Cela allait sûrement provoquer quelque chose chez le Cygne, une réaction, et il se réveillerait. Milo avait levé les yeux vers l'écran coloré où défilaient ses constantes dans l'espoir vain de voir un signe tangible, une preuve que ses mots l'avaient touché. Il ne l'aurait pas juré mais il lui avait semblé que le cosmos toujours présent du Russe avait fluctué à cet instant pour se faire bien plus net. Un frisson avait parcouru son échine tout à coup. Il avait dû entendre ce qu'il lui avait dit. C'était certain ! Il fallait qu'il en parle à Mù et puis à Aïolia. Oui, il allait faire ça ! La journée allait être chargée.

Jugeant qu'il lui restait un peu de temps avant de se préparer pour l'entraînement, le Grec ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à profiter des dernières miettes de sommeil avant d'affronter la journée nouvelle.

Dans un autre temple, une heure auparavant, un autre chevalier s'était éveillé ou plutôt avait ouvert des yeux lourdement gonflés par les larmes et l'absence de sommeil. Cela faisait plus d'une année que ses nuits avaient repris un court normal, sans réminiscence douloureuse... depuis qu'il savait pour Aïoros, en fait. Mais cette nuit-là, les idées sombres étaient revenues, avaient envahi ses rêves, pour les transformer en horribles cauchemars et finalement le garder éveillé, le cœur battant la chamade, le souffle court et erratique. Ses draps trop lourds lui avaient semblé être de plomb, la chaleur étouffante de cette nuit d'été s'était chargée de l'ensevelir tout entier.

Puis, non content que son corps ne lui obéisse plus, son esprit en avait rajouté une couche, le harcelant à nouveau avec des flashs douloureux d'un Milo souriant effrontément, toujours aux côtés d'un Camus hautain et distant ; des souvenirs d'enfance où se mêlaient les conseils d'Aïoros, les entraînements difficiles, ses jeux ridicules avec un Milo espiègle, puis les coups, les ruades suite à l'annonce de la tentative de meurtre du Grand Saint du Sagittaire contre leur Déesse, la frustration, l'abandon, le déshonneur. Le sentiment de trahison qui habitait Aïolia avait encore gonflé en lui jusqu'à le posséder entièrement et ne l'avait plus quitté. Et malgré tous ses efforts pour reprendre ses esprits, le Lion n'avait pu se résoudre à oublier la révélation qui lui avait sauté au visage et complètement déstabilisé la veille.

Milo et Camus étaient un couple. Mais comment n'avait-il rien vu ? A présent, tout lui semblait si évident !

Il se laissa abrutir par le jet brûlant de la douche qui retombait sur son crâne et sur ses épaules, sans pour autant délasser ses muscles lourds et froissés. Aïolia ne parvenait pas à se défaire de ce sentiment tenace de mal-être.

Comment devait-il réagir ? Voilà la question qui le taraudait sans relâche. Il n'en savait rien. Était-il choqué ? Oui. Par quoi ? Il n'en savait rien ! Et c'était ça le pire !

Que Milo soit homosexuel ne le gênait pas... Ils étaient Grecs d'origine, l'amour entre deux hommes était pour ainsi dire inscrit dans leurs gènes. Ils vivaient dans une communauté masculine où la testostérone et les corps virils étaient légion. Qui était-il pour l'en blâmer, franchement ? Et puis, il devait bien avouer le fait que le Casanova de service aime aussi les hommes ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela. Milo aimait le sexe et le revendiquait. Comme il le répétait avec une certaine touche de fierté, il était un latin, un sang chaud. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu de ses propres yeux plonger dans l'ivresse de la luxure ? S'il y réfléchissait bien, le fait qu'il soit attiré par les femmes ou les hommes lui semblait 'normal'. Un point était certain : ce qui était plus difficilement acceptable fut que cette partie de sa personnalité lui ait été cachée !

Il n'était pas si prude ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il était lui-même un saint ! Certes, il respectait les lois du Sanctuaire, il ne supportait aucune sorte d'injustice ni la méchanceté gratuite ; il prônait l'écoute plutôt que le combat mais... Milo le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'était pas le dernier pour sortir, s'amuser et jouir des plaisirs de la vie -dans une moindre mesure cela dit ! La question était alors : Comment Milo le considérait-il vraiment ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu suffisamment confiance en lui pour lui révéler cette facette de sa personnalité ? Cette interrogation le hantait. A chaque instant, à chaque minute. Se connaissaient-ils vraiment ? Était-ce de l'amitié entre eux ?

Ses pas résonnèrent dans le temple du sixième gardien. Son regard hésitant parcourut les hautes colonnes et son attention fut portée sur les immenses portes qui scellaient l'entrée des jardins de Twin Sals, l'antre de paix de son voisin de la Vierge. Il aurait bien aimé lui parler. Près de lui, son esprit se sentait tranquillisé et apaisé. Shaka avait cette étrange capacité sur lui. Combien de fois Milo l'avait-il interrogé sur son lien avec cette réincarnation bouddhique ? Sur cet homme à l'allure androgyne qui se prétendait à la hauteur des dieux ! ?

Cet aspect 'divin' de la personnalité de l'Indien échappait totalement au Grec de la huitième maison et à beaucoup d'autres, en fait. Difficile d'appréhender cette notion mystique lorsque l'on ignorait _qui_ était réellement la Vierge. Ce qu'il représentait dans sa communauté, pour ses fidèles. Lui avait eu la chance d'être introduit par le blond dans son monde, de faire face à son autre Lui et s'en félicitait.

Ses deux amis ne s'étaient jamais entendus, se regardant de biais, ou plutôt Milo le regardait de biais et Shaka l'ignorait superbement. A peine quelques mots de politesse échangés... Ils se toléraient mutuellement, conscients de la charge sacrée qui reposait sur leurs épaules. Athéna les avait choisis et ils se pliaient à sa volonté. Un point, c'est tout !

Aïolia se passa les mains dans les cheveux, écartant les mèches châtain clair qui chatouillaient son front. Il hésita un instant à signaler sa présence par une montée de cosmos. Voulait-il vraiment parler avec le moine ? Voulait-il vraiment lui confier ses états d'âmes ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ignorait lui-même comment il abordait les dernières nouvelles, alors les énoncer à l'oral...

S'interrogeant sur la conduite à tenir, Aïolia se décida finalement à continuer sa route et à affronter Milo plusieurs centaines de marches plus haut. Ainsi, il ne vit pas Shaka, dans son armure d'or, l'observer depuis l'ouverture des portes lourdement ouvragées qu'il venait d'ouvrir en sentant la présence de son voisin dans sa maison. Il ne vit pas l'attention qu'il lui témoigna à cet instant, pas plus que le pli soucieux qui naquit entre les deux sourcils blonds alors que la haute et puissante silhouette du Lion disparaissait entre deux colonnes dans la luminosité du jour.

Aïolia gravissait les marches ancestrales d'un pas lourd, semblable à celui d'un condamné à mort. Les jeunes rayons de l'astre solaire s'étalaient sur ses larges épaules recouvertes de son plastron en cuir, lui distillant une douce chaleur réconfortante. Son ombre s'étalait mollement sur le marbre blanc en direction du temple de son... meilleur ami. Pouvait-il encore le qualifier ainsi ? Son Ami...

Cela faisait à présent dix bonnes minutes que le Lion arpentait le hall du huitième temple, son cosmos étouffé au maximum. Comment expliquer sa présence ici à un Milo qui ne manquerait pas de l'interroger ? Et puis, il essayait de canaliser son humeur aussi... surtout. Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, les bras tantôt croisés sur sa poitrine recouverte de sa cuirasse de cuir, tantôt brassant les airs dans une vaine tentative de se donner du courage. Son regard pers se posa rapidement sur la lourde porte en chêne qui donnait sur l'entrée des appartements du Scorpion et avant qu'il ne cherche à comprendre quoi que ce soit, il pénétra dans ce lieu qu'il voyait différemment à présent.

Le silence régnait en maître. Pas âme qui vive à l'horizon. C'était toujours la même chose, tous les matins : Milo dormait. Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage déconfit du Lion. Tout n'était pas si différent après tout. Soufflant un bon coup pour chasser le stress et l'angoisse qui lui nouaient l'estomac, il passa le salon, ramassant au passage un plaid tombé du canapé, pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Selon une habitude bien ancrée, il prépara le café et entreprit de dresser la table pour le petit déjeuner mais il se figea devant un mug bleu clair.

Ses doigts serrèrent violemment la céramique, tandis qu'une ombre de souffrance parcourait son visage. Ce mug... dans lequel Milo prenait toujours son café noir sans sucre le matin... Il le revoyait à présent dans les mains d'un autre. Celles de Camus, assis sur la chaise de droite, le dos appuyé contre le mur - comme Milo le faisait tous les matins. Il revoyait le visage impassible du Français qui posait ses yeux froids sur lui, le regardant comme s'il n'avait rien à faire là, lui qui tous les jours venait réveiller son meilleur ami.

Tout en reprenant ses gestes mécaniques, il serra les dents. Comment n'avait-il pas compris ? Qu'il était con ! Vraiment ! Et Milo, qui dormait à côté, innocent et bienheureux, se vautrait dans son grand lit et ses mensonges.

Après de longues inspirations, il se convainquit finalement de ne pas l'agresser de front. Il devait lui faire confiance, lui laisser le bénéfice du doute ; celui-ci allait sûrement lui parler !

_Allez Aïo, tu peux le faire ! Tu entres et tu fais comme d'habitude ! Milo ne sait pas que tu sais. _Il inspira et expira profondément. _C'est parti ! _

Le battant en bois fut poussé très lentement, se mouvant sur ses gonds dans un silence religieux. Le soleil pénétrait la chambre par la petite fenêtre entrouverte qui donnait sur le côté est du temple, une brise malheureusement pas rafraîchissante faisait voltiger les voilages blancs. Un souffle profond et régulier atteignit ses oreilles.

Le visage de Milo ne lui était pas visible, abrité derrière une impressionnante cascade de boucles bleu roi. Ses bras disparaissaient sous un oreiller dans lequel il avait plongé le nez. Le drap blanc qui avait dû le recouvrir cette nuit gisait au sol, laissant paraître aux yeux de n'importe quel intrus -lui en l'occurrence- le corps nu et alangui du huitième gardien : un dos large martelé de diverses cicatrices, une taille solide accentuant les courbes d'un fessier rebondi et des jambes hâlées et puissantes. Sa peau luisait d'une légère couche de sueur qui donnait à cet homme une sensualité déconcertante.

Cependant, il ne faisait aucun doute que personne ne se risquerait à pénétrer l'antre de cet homme dangereux, de même qu'il était certain que si un quelconque inconnu ou personne non désirée s'aventurait en ce lieu, il aurait eu le droit à un accueil fracassant de la part du Scorpion. Tout chevalier même profondément endormi restait en veille. Nul doute alors que Milo sache que Aïolia, même cosmos en berne, venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Ce dernier fit un pas en sa direction, les yeux rivés sur cet homme qu'il pensait connaître et qui en fait lui était étranger. Il se redressa légèrement, inspirant lentement pour ne pas réveiller son... ami ?

« Je dors pas Aïo ! », brisa la voix étouffée du supposé endormi.

Le Lion se figea sur place, le pied droit à peine posé sur le sol de marbre. Il savait qu'il était là ? Depuis combien de temps ? Il tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur effréné et répliqua le plus naturellement qu'il put :

« Tu m'as eu.

— Tu essayais d'être discret ? »

_Est-ce ta façon de me dire que Camus était plus fort que moi à ce jeu-là, Milo ?... Non arrête, Aïolia ! Tu te montes la tête tout seul !_

« Si je suis si nul, tu devrais être levé alors ! »

Le bruissement des draps attira son attention et les yeux moqueurs de l'arachnide rencontrèrent les siens.

« Je te préfère comme réveil, lui déclara-t-il un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres.

— Ravi de l'entendre. Allez debout ! », ordonna-t-il avec le plus de légèreté possible en lançant le drap échoué à terre sur Milo.

Le Grec se rencogna dans son oreiller en soupirant d'aise. Il était bien ce matin. Il se découvrit un peu, ses jambes se battant avec le tissu qui le recouvrait à nouveau. Il était conscient que sa nudité pouvait choquer son pudique collègue mais cela l'amusait de le provoquer ainsi. Milo ricana sourdement à cette idée. C'était tous les jours le même scénario. Aïolia ne changerait jamais. Et c'était pour ça qu'il l'appréciait autant.

« Il est quelle heure ? »

Le châtain ne répondit pas, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre de la chambre pour l'ouvrir en grand et ainsi aérer la pièce et donner un peu d'air à son esprit dévasté. Fermant les yeux, Aïolia tentait de reprendre contenance. Il ne parvenait même pas à discuter normalement avec lui, à le regarder en face. A peine avait-il croisé son regard que le mot "Menteur" avait résonné en lui. Il voulait entendre Milo lui dire : « _Aïo, faut que je te parle. Je sais pas comment tu vas le prendre mais je dois t'avouer quelque chose d'important_ ». Et il serait tout disposé à l'entendre et il comprendrait et il l'accepterait et tout serait effacé, parce que Milo lui aurait fait confiance. Pourtant, il avait beau attendre, rien ne venait.

Il ouvrit les yeux et ses orbes félins se perdirent sur le terrain aride et lumineux qui s'étendait devant lui. La vue était... médiocre. Devant lui ne s'étendait qu'une piste poussiéreuse entourée de hautes falaises, où pas un seul brin d'herbe ne poussait. Le soleil baignait toute la journée le temple du Scorpion, pas un mur de ce haut monument n'échappait aux rayons ardents de l'astre diurne. Il n'y avait aucun réconfort à regarder par la fenêtre, pourtant combien de fois avait-il vu le Grec assis sur le rebord de cette même fenêtre, le poing replié sous son menton etle regard perdu dans le vide ? Se souvenant de cette image, il tourna la tête sur la gauche pour ne rencontrer qu'un mur de pierre de plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Un instant, il avait cru qu'il aurait vu le temple du Verseau ! N'importe quoi ! A cette idée, la colère s'empara à nouveau de lui. Toujours ce mensonge ! Cette distance insidieuse entre eux qui lui crevait le cœur !

Le silence régnait dans la chambre à l'atmosphère lourdement chargée en moiteur et il se retourna pour observer Milo qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement, lui tournant le dos, le drap masquant à peine son fessier. Ses épaules se soulevaient lentement vers le haut au rythme paisible de sa respiration tranquille.

Aïolia soupira, s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le rebord du lit non sans l'avoir recouvert un peu plus, en un geste tendre ne trahissant pas ses pensées torturées.

« Je ne risque pas de m'enrhumer, tu sais ? »

Il sursauta discrètement puis se reprit :

« Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre te plaindre toute la journée !

— Comme si ça te dérangeait ! »

Il ne put retenir un sourire attendri.

_Milo parle moi. Si je suis réellement ton ami, parle-moi !_

« Aïo ?

— Hmm ? »

_Quoi Milo ?_

Ledit Milo se retourna doucement, sa tête sur sa main gauche, son coude enfoncé dans le matelas. Ses prunelles turquoise happèrent celles émeraude et le temps se figea. Rien n'existait plus que ce moment de complicité, cet instant où tous les deux n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour s'exprimer, où ils se comprenaient... - enfin Aïolia l'avait-il toujours cru jusqu'alors.

« Tu crois que... »

Le visage du Scorpion se durcit tout à coup, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il ne finit pas sa phrase. Aïolia avait une sale tête. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses paupières quelque peu gonflées et des cernes violacés se devinaient malgré sa peau bronzée. Il porta toute son attention sur lui, repoussant la discussion qu'il allait entamer. Quelle était cette lueur de détresse qu'il pouvait lire dans les orbes couleur de jade de son ami ? Aïolia n'agissait pas comme d'habitude. Il n'allait pas bien. Vraiment pas.

Cela avait-il un lien avec son absence d'hier soir ? Il l'avait attendu un long moment. Il lui avait semblé avoir compris qu'il reviendrait. Ils auraient pu se balader en ville, boire un verre avant de rentrer. Peut-être même auraient-ils discuté cette nuit comme il leur arrivait souvent de le faire ? Peut-être lui aurait-il parlé de son secret ? Probablement. Mais Aïolia n'était pas revenu. Lorsqu'il avait traversé son temple dans la soirée, son cosmos n'avait pas été là, non plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Hein ? Mais rien. Rien, je t'assure, Milo. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, qu'est-ce que... ?

— Non, j'insiste ! J'ai posé la question en premier. Quelque chose te préoccupe ? Ça a un rapport avec hier soir ?

— Comment ça, hier soir ? Je... Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire ! », balbutia-t-il en reportant son attention sur la table de nuit du Grec : un livre de poche ouvert reposait à l'envers près d'un réveil qui égrainait les secondes, le tic tac incessant répondant au silence.

Le lit remua quelque peu. Aïolia fut saisi d'un long frisson lorsque la main de Milo frôla sa joue pour en écarter quelques mèches.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Aïo ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'ils plongèrent dans l'océan troublé qui s'était rapproché dangereusement de son visage. Beaucoup trop près. Il bloqua sa respiration et ne put réprimer un geste de recul lorsque la large main de Milo glissa dans sa chevelure et se posa sur sa nuque pour le forcer à lui faire face. C'était trop pour lui, cette proximité, cette fausse amitié, cette mascarade, cette tromperie !

_« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein ? » Et toi, Milo ? Tu me dis tout, TOI ? _

Son cœur s'emballa comme jamais, tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait : fuir le plus loin possible, s'éloigner de celui qui le faisait souffrir ou bien rechercher sa présence, fermer les yeux et se perdre dans ses bras pour oublier.

Et ces prunelles vives bien qu'encore ensommeillées qui l'hypnotisaient et ce visage inquiet noyé dans la jungle de ses cheveux embrouillés... Comme s'il se souciait réellement de lui, alors qu'il lui mentait !

« Aïo ?

— Je... je vais dans la cuisine, lâcha le Lion. Dépêche-toi, sinon on va être en retard. »

Et sans plus d'explication, il abandonna le Scorpion penaud dans son lit, disparaissant dans la cuisine pour se reprendre. Le bruit caractéristique de la douche résonna à ses oreilles et le Lion soupira profondément, la tête entre ses mains, ses doigts crochetés à sa nuque.

_S'il vous plait Athéna, donnez-moi la force de faire face._

* * *

Dans un silence gêné, les deux amis descendirent les marches de marbre que les rayons incandescents de ce début de matinée rendaient éblouissants de clarté. Milo jeta une œillade timide à son ami au comportement plus qu'étrange aujourd'hui. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot pendant qu'ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Juste quelques regards insistants et lourds de sens sur sa personne mais qu'il ne put interpréter, bien que ce soit surtout leur fuite qui l'éclairèrent sur le malaise du Lion et sur sa difficulté à entrer en contact avec lui. Depuis quand Aïolia lui cachait-il des choses ? Il pouvait avoir ses secrets, bien sûr. Ils ne s'étaient pas jurés fidélité et amitié indéfectibles au point de ne pas se garder un petit jardin secret mais... Mais lorsqu'un souci ou un problème quelconque les troublait, ils savaient trouver en l'autre une oreille attentive et une épaule solide sur laquelle s'épancher. Et là, son sixième sens lui hurlait que son ami allait mal et qu'il avait besoin de lui parler sans pour autant trouver une façon de le faire.

D'un geste impatient, Milo attrapa le biceps du Lion et l'obligea à lui faire face :

« Aïo, tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

— Mais il n'y a rien... A moins que ce ne soit toi qui veuilles me dire quelque chose, Milo ?

— Ne me prend pas pour un con ! Je vois bien que tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. Tu n'es pas dans ton assiette. Tu me le dirais si ça n'allait pas, hein ? »

Un sourire en coin rapidement décoché fut la seule réponse que Milo obtint. Ce mutisme ne le rassura pas davantage. Le châtain report ensuite son regard droit devant lui, sur l'arène réservée aux golds.

« Oh et puis, t'es grand, tu fais comme tu veux ! », grogna-t-il, découragé.

A l'abri dans l'ombre des hauts gradins de pierre, Mù et Shaka discutaient tranquillement, assis en face de l'imposant Aldébaran qui souriait et semblait prendre plaisir à converser avec les deux hommes les plus spirituels que Milo connaisse. Non, il ne devait pas juger les autres de par leurs comportements. Il savait que cela pouvait être néfaste et les faire souffrir -le visage fermé d'un certain Français au regard insondable et d'un bleu à la profondeur désarmante lui revint en mémoire, lorsque celui-ci subissait les quolibets mesquins de certains de ses compagnons d'armes pour ne pas les citer. Camus n'avait jamais exprimé la moindre plainte à ce sujet, affichant un faciès neutre. Pourtant, Milo avait su lire à de rares reprises dans les orbes aimés une pointe de douleur sourde qui témoignait que le maître des glaces n'était pas si insensible qu'il n'y laissait paraître.

Son attention se reporta sur l'Atlante, qu'il appréciait de plus en plus et à qui il s'était ouvert. Son intervention auprès de Hyôga n'était certainement pas étrangère à ce fait -soyons franc. Celui-ci détourna la tête, les observa de ses grands yeux mauves et leur adressa un doux sourire pour les accueillir. Milo lui répondit mais perdit un peu son entrain lorsqu'il croisa le 'regard' de la Vierge. De son air hautain au possible, ce dernier semblait ne prêter attention qu'au Lion qui déjà l'avait quitté pour se porter à ses côtés. Le Scorpion serra un peu les dents en constatant que le châtain préférait le rejoindre plutôt que de rester près de lui. Et pourquoi, pourquoi Aïolia aimait-il à ce point être auprès de sa sainteté Bouddha ? Il ne le comprendrait jamais. Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce matin ?

« Salut Milo !, lança le colosse du second temple en le gratifiant d'une claque sèche entre les deux omoplates. Comment vas-tu ? Je pense que tu dois être soulagé de savoir le jeune Hyôga hors de tout danger maintenant que tu as attrapé son agresseur. »

Milo allait répondre lorsqu'il fut coupé par la voix réprobatrice d'un certain blond :

« Certes, mais il y avait d'autres façons de les faire parler qu'en les terrassant comme de vulgaires insectes ! Ce sont des chevaliers d'Athéna tout de même.

— Et c'est toi qui me dis ça, Shaka de la Vierge ! T'es sûrement pire que moi dans le genre sadique !

— User de ses pouvoirs pour une vengeance personnelle n'est pas digne de ton rang, Milo du Scorpion. Tu te dois de faire...

— Je ne suis pas un de tes fidèles serviteurs. Alors arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un ignorant ! Je pense et j'agis comme je l'entends. Tu n'as aucunement le droit de me juger, gronda Milo qui sentait sa vieille amie la colère reprendre ses droits dès lors que son confrère lui adressait la parole.

— Je...

— Bon je crois qu'on a tous compris que vos méthodes différaient. Le principal étant que le problème ait été résolu et qu'une punition adaptée ait été trouvée.

— Oui, Mù tu as raison. Bon », se racla la gorge le Taureau pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère et changer de sujet, « les discussions matinales, c'est bien mais ça ne fait pas tout ! Qui commence ? »

Le silence s'installa autour des cinq gardes dorés. Ils n'étaient pas ce qu'ils pouvaient appeler en grande osmose. Certes, ils s'accordaient tous ensemble pour ce qui était de leur rôle propre dans la protection de la Déesse, leurs objectifs étaient semblables, même si les points de vue divergeaient d'une maison à l'autre. Certes des amitiés fortes unissaient certains d'entre eux et ne faisaient que renforcer leur unité mais une inimitié tout aussi appuyée et une méconnaissance mutuelle venaient parfois enrayer l'engrenage délicat de leur collaboration. Difficile d'effacer, en l'espace d'une année, les rancœurs passées, les oppositions farouches qui avaient pu survenir jadis et le fossé qui s'était installé entre eux.

Les bras férocement croisés sur sa poitrine musculeuse, le Brésilien posa son regard chocolat plein de compassion sur ses camarades.

Milo, les mâchoires serrées, faisait osciller son regard mauvais entre son ennemi juré de la Vierge qui gardait le front haut et l'ignorait superbement, et leur ami commun, Aïolia, qui étrangement n'avait pas tenté de s'interposer entre eux deux pour calmer le jeu. Au contraire, celui-ci, passif, semblait attendre quelque chose et fixait le sol rouge à ses pieds avec une attention toute particulière. Son corps tendu à l'extrême, ses mains agrippant la pierre brute du gradin attestaient que le Lion ne se sentait pas à l'aise et paraissait même à la limite de l'implosion. Enfin, après avoir discrètement échangé un rapide regard avec son voisin de temple dont l'attitude sereine contrastait avec celle deux de leurs collègues, le Taureau décida d'en extirper un du lot et de l'envoyer au centre de l'arène avec lui pour débuter l'entraînement.

« Allez Aïolia, tu viens avec moi !, imposa-t-il de sa voix puissante. Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas fait mordre la poussière ! »

Celui-ci releva la tête vivement, comme surpris d'être ainsi interpelé par le Brésilien.

« Milo, t'es d'accord pour qu'on échange pour une fois ?

— Oui, oui. Pas de souci.

— Pas besoin de son accord. Je peux encore décider tout seul, non ?

— Sauf si tu ne veux pas, bien sûr, Aïolia ! »

Le Grec se tut et, devant le visage avenant et pas du tout interloqué du massif Taureau, il ne put que réaliser sa méprise quant aux mots prononcés. Aldé ne pensait pas à mal. C'est lui qui psychotait tout seul. Il devait se ressaisir, ses problèmes personnels ne devaient pas entrer en ligne de compte, ni le détourner de sa mission.

« C'est toujours un plaisir de s'entraîner avec toi, voyons ! Tu le sais ! », lui répondit le châtain en regardant de biais Milo qui venait de s'asseoir auprès de Mù et qui lui adressait un sourire amusé.

Sourire qu'il tenta de rendre mais sans grande conviction toutefois. Depuis leur simili discussion dans la chambre du huitième temple, il n'arrivait plus à rester impassible ni à être lui-même. Il s'en apercevait et se fustigeait de sa propre bêtise. Cependant dès qu'il posait les yeux sur lui, c'était plus fort que lui, une petite voix lui murmurait : _Milo ne t'a rien dit. Une fois de plus. Il était avec Camus et tu n'as rien vu._ Et alors, une envie de hurler s'emparait de lui, de son cœur. Pour lui hurler sa colère, sa déception. Pour lui hurler son indignation aussi.

Une claque virulente sur la joue le tira de ses ruminations intérieures. Son visage perdit de sa dureté lorsqu'il fit face aux traits bonhommes et épais du Brésilien.

« On y va ?

— Tu vas morfler, Aldé !

— Je voudrais bien voir ça ! »

* * *

Mù se décala un peu sur sa gauche, invitant implicitement Milo à le rejoindre. Celui-ci ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Son attention portée sur son ami étrangement silencieux semblait être la clé de cette énigme. Aïolia non plus n'avait pas l'air bien. Sa mine renfrognée et l'aura qu'il dégageait, bien qu'il se garde d'en faire étalage, étaient autant de signaux d'alarme retentissants qui n'annonçaient rien de bon. Le pli soucieux des lèvres de Shaka et le fait que ce dernier se tourna un peu plus vers le cinquième gardien attestaient que son analyse était juste et partagée.

Un rapide coup d'œil vers Aldébaran et il comprit que celui-ci, détestant les conflits internes, allait intervenir. Il n'en avait pas l'air comme ça, caché derrière sa carrure monstrueuse et son aura puissante, mais le Taureau était un homme sensible qui cherchait toujours une solution qui n'utiliserait pas les poings. Il savait être d'une écoute attentive, était disponible et avenant, et s'attirait la sympathie de tous : chevaliers d'or bien évidemment mais également les apprentis, les gardes et chevaliers déjà en faction. Mais si la situation s'avérait nécessaire il savait faire usage de sa force et faire retomber les tensions. Aldébaran était un allié de choix et un ami sincère sur qui le Bélier avait toujours pu compter même durant ses longues années d'exil à Jamir.

Nul doute que le géant saurait réagir de manière adéquate, c'était pourquoi Mù n'avait rien dit. Il les connaissait tous mieux que lui, après tout.

* * *

Milo resta un moment à observer les deux combattants sur la piste de sable rouge de l'arène.

Aldébaran se tenait droit, son dos musculeux n'était qu'une barrière infranchissable qui s'offrait à sa vue. Ses jambes puissantes le soutenaient, plantant le géant dans le sol et le rendant inébranlable. Le Taureau était une force brute, et s'entraîner avec lui était un réel plaisir. Robustesse, souplesse aussi, rapidité malgré sa corpulence... Des adjectifs qu'on ne pouvait lui attribuer d'office lorsque ses deux mètres et ses cent kilos vous faisaient face et pourtant, il était surprenant. Milo l'appréciait, en plus il était bon vivant et très pédagogue. Un peu trop gentil peut-être et tellement impressionnable devant une femme. Milo sourit largement mentalement.

Aïolia semblait se défouler. Ses poings frappaient fort et net sur les muscles saillants du Taureau. Son regard d'un vert profond s'avérait être d'une dureté rarissime pour le Grec. Son visage fermé, ses sourcils froncés, cette rage rentrée dans ses coups, ses muscles bandés... Quelque chose n'allait pas chez le cinquième gardien du Zodiaque. C'était plus que flagrant.

Milo n'aimait pas quand il était comme cela. Aïolia ne perdait jamais le contrôle de lui-même, jamais. Il était toujours ce chevalier fier et puissant que tous respectaient et que les plus jeunes prenaient pour modèle. Cependant, sa tranquillité et sa force naturelle avaient déserté. Il était affecté ; son attitude générale en montrait plus que ce qu'il voulait sûrement laisser paraître. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il cachait. Il lui parlerait. Tout à l'heure. Qu'il le veuille ou non.

Sans lâcher du regard les deux combattants, Milo se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Mù qui discutait avec Shaka de leurs collègues combattant à pleine puissance. Les deux hommes s'entendaient bien - allez savoir pourquoi ! Avant, être seul près d'eux, l'aurait au plus haut point irrité et mis mal à l'aise mais plus maintenant. Il s'entendait bien avec Mù. Shaka c'était autre chose ! Il resterait un mystère pour lui.

L'Atlante dut sentir son trouble car il se tourna vers lui et ils échangèrent quelques mots, parlant de tout et de rien. Cela lui faisait du bien. La tension commençait enfin à redescendre quelque peu. Et dire qu'il pensait que la journée serait bonne.

Les souffles courts d'Aldébaran, les ahanements d'Aïolia, le choc des coups réciproques, heurtant cuirasses de protection et peaux luisantes sous l'effort et la lourdeur de l'été, frappaient ses oreilles. L'entraînement était musclé. Aldé venait d'esquiver un coup de coude vicieux qui fit grimacer le Grec, imaginant ce que la douleur issue de cette attaque pouvait provoquer.

Hypnotisé par le combat à cosmos ouvert, son esprit ne pouvait cependant pas se détacher des résolutions prises plus tôt dans la matinée. Les coudes sur les genoux et ses mains se joignant l'une l'autre, Milo se lança :

« Mù ?

— Oui ? »

Il sentit sur lui le regard améthyste de Mù, qui l'observait avec attention, silencieux, dans l'attente de plus.

« Je... Je lui ai parlé. A Hyôga... pour ce que tu sais », lâcha Milo peu sûr de lui.

L'Atlante se tourna franchement vers lui et Milo le regarda muettement. Les petites mèches parmes sur son front voltigeaient doucement sous l'effet de la brise matinale, révélant ses points de vie, si perturbants. Le Bélier était serein comme toujours. Rien ne transparaissait sur son visage lisse, à la douceur apaisante. Il n'avait nullement l'air surpris ou bien, dans ce cas, il le cachait très bien. Encore un autre Saint passé maître dans l'art de masquer ses émotions. Mais contrairement à son Français, une grande humanité se dégageait de l'Atlante. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

« C'est bien Milo. Je pense que tu as eu raison. Et ? »

Ses orbes turquoise étaient repartis scruter son ami qui s'échinait sous l'effort à quelques mètres de là. Une lueur de tendresse y brillait tandis qu'il était absorbé par le Lion qui s'acharnait sur le Taureau. Aïolia eut un large sourire pour son opposant, redonnant cet air serein propre à son ami, ce qui le rassura. C'était avec lui qu'il aurait dû avoir cette discussion, en premier lieu. Il le savait et regrettait que ce ne soit pas le cas.

« Et... Je crois qu'il m'a entendu. »

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

_**Explication de texte de la n'auteur :**_

_Un mot sur les yeux de Hyôga__. MuSaga m'a fait remarquée son trouble quant aux yeux bleus de Hyôga, croyant que celui masqué était blanc. De un, c'est plus joli^^ des yeux couleur ciel de Sibérie que vairon (blanc et bleu). De deux, ... Y'a pas de deux. Non. En fait, à mon sens, Hyôga n'a pas perdu l'usage de son œil : il a mal, il a une baisse certaine de l'acuité visuelle, une gêne même d'où le bandage, mais un œil ne perd sa couleur _que_ lorsqu'il est mort. Ce qui n'est pas le cas dans Rèd. A savoir qu'après une intervention chir, un œil crevé peut être partiellement 'guéri', tout dépend de la zone atteinte._

_Un autre mot sur __les comas de Hyôga et de Shina__, suite aux interrogations d'Alaiya. Je le précise ici, car je ne sais pas si je serai amenée à le faire par la suite, ne souhaitant pas m'étendre trop sur le côté médical. Premièrement, ils ne sont pas aux mêmes stades. Celui de Hyôga est plus profond donc ce dernier ne réagit pas aux stimuli externes - cosmos notamment -, contrairement à Shina qui est plongée mystérieusement dans le sien ( par l'opération du Saint Esprit ou... chut ! ) mais elle, elle n'a pas de visites ! Sauf Borée, Artis, et on a pu voir le résultat. A noter qu'Aïolia ne pénètre jamais sa chambre, se contentant de rester à la porte. Femme chevalier, masque ect... Ça ne se fait pas ! On est un noble chevalier d'or ou on ne l'est pas^^._

_Ensuite, non, leurs rêves ne se reflètent pas sur les appareils de surveillance de nos deux chevaliers (tension artérielle, pouls, rythme respiratoire…), pas de modification, donc. Il peut y avoir une activité cérébrale visible au niveau de l'électro-encéphalogramme ; les rêves se voient, confère les propos du médecin chapitre IV ; mais cet un examen _ponctuel _d'évaluation. Suis-je claire ? Mouais, pas sûre. En gros, à part les cosmos déployés de nos deux endormis, rien n'indique qu'ils vivent leurs rêves. C'est mieux ?_

_D'autres questions ? Des points à éclaircir ? N'hésitez pas ! Si les réponses ne sont pas susceptibles d'apparaître dans l'histoire, j'y répondrai ici pour que tout le monde soit ok._

_Voili, M'sieurs, 'dames... et mam'selles ! * Niacy tire sa révérence.* Merci de m'avoir lue._


	12. Et les masques tombent

**Auteur** **:** Niacy^^.**  
Titre :** Rédemption ou « De l'éternelle incompréhension entre les êtres humains » dixit Alaiya^^.**  
Bétas :** _MuSaga_, qui m'a évitée des fautes plus grosses que moi. Dernier 'relisage' effectué par _Mégara_.**  
Disclaimer : **Ben, si les persos de Saint Seiya m'appartenaient, vous le sauriez ! Et si tel était le cas, Milo et Camus seraient MES possessions, à moi, et ... Rho ! Je me tais, j'voudrais pas vous choquer ! Ils sont issus de l'imagination de Monsieur Kurumada -voui m'dame- et pour cela, je l'en remercie.**  
Résumé :** Milo et Hyôga souffrent ! L'absence du silencieux mais charismatique Camus a créé un vide sidéral autour d'eux. Ils luttent pour faire face mais le font-ils de la bonne façon ? Rien n'est moins sûr ! Heureusement, ils ne sont pas seuls...

* * *

_Merci à mes fidèles lectrices et lecteurs -si messieurs il y a^^- vous savoir toujours là me fait chaud au cœur. Notamment à Séveya, Seiiruika, Ariesnomu, Véga, Hyoga dC, Renn, Cylla, Alaiya, Princess Coronis, Murza, Tàri, Millenium d'argent et Ikky007 qui, par leurs commentaires et encouragements, m'aident à progresser et à ne pas trop me tromper. MERCI. * Faudrait que je trouve un synonyme à ce mot, non ? *_

_Cette fois-ci, l'attente aura été plus courte ayant pu vous offrir la suite dans les délais impartis. Je ne garantis pas de pouvoir le faire à chaque fois mais je m'y efforcerai. Chapitre affreusement long, je vous préviens. Faites comme Ikky007, une coupure 'pub' entre les deux histoires^^._

_Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez !_

_Biz, Niacy^^.

* * *

_

De quoi vous rafraîchir la mémoire :  
Du côté de la Sibérie, alors que la tempête fait rage, Hyôga et Shina se sont mis à l'abri. L'entraide est de mise, les évènements récents leur permettent de faire le point sur la situation avant de retrouver l'isba et de se remettre de leurs émotions.  
Plus au sud, en Grèce, dans la réalité, rien ne va plus. Aïolia a du mal à encaisser la révélation fortuite du secret de Milo et ne sait plus comment réagir vis-à-vis de lui. Tandis que Milo se confie à Mù, il ne peut s'empêcher d'observer son ami au bord de l'implosion.

* * *

**Chapitre XI : « ... et les masques tombent. »**  
« Les épines que j'ai recueillies viennent de l'arbre que j'ai planté. » Byron

* * *

_La Plaine s'était animée et avait achevé son office, recouvrant chaque dénivelé, chaque bosse ou entaille à sa surface pour aplanir et gommer toute trace impure. Devant elle, cet endroit qu'elle avait longtemps cru sans vie venait de lui prouver exactement le contraire. La Plaine s'était réveillée pour mieux se lover dans la blancheur apaisante et saisissante de la neige et s'endormir dans le silence religieux de la banquise._

_D'un geste assuré, Shina redressa son fardeau, oubliant les courbatures et les douleurs diverses qui contractaient ses muscles, puis ils s'enfoncèrent lentement dans la plaine déserte en direction de l'isba du Cygne._

La neige meuble craquait sous leurs pieds, noyant leurs mollets et entravant leur avancée déjà fort difficile. Le froid envahissait plus que de raison le corps armuré de Shina qui serrait les mâchoires pour contrôler le claquement effréné de ses dents les unes contre les autres. La chaleur toute relative du corps de Hyôga contre le sien ne la protégeait pas et ses muscles se tétanisaient à mesure du temps qui s'écoulait.

La cabane se trouvait au nord de leur site d'entraînement. Ils avaient parcouru une bonne partie du chemin avant de rencontrer Borée et Artis, puis un peu dérivé suite au combat. Shina leva son visage vers le ciel et profita de ce que l'astre solaire baignât de ses rayons dorés la vallée encaissée, dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, pour se repérer. Celui-ci se levait à l'est et tournait dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre vers l'ouest. Rivant son regard sur sa gauche, elle se prit à espérer que le chemin qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre était le bon.

Shina se maudissait intérieurement. Jamais elle n'était parvenue à retrouver son chemin ni à se repérer dans cet endroit. Son sens radar inhérent à sa constellation ne lui était d'aucune utilité dans ces circonstances. Trouver une proie ou une cible dans un lieu inconnu, rocailleux ou labyrinthique était d'une facilité déconcertante du moment que l'objet de sa traque possédait un cosmos, même infime mais... une cabane isolée au milieu d'une immense plaine désertique qui s'étendait sur des centaines et des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde ? Rha, elle rageait. Toutes les insultes de son répertoire défilèrent dans sa tête à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait du mur de glace.

Bientôt, il ne fut qu'une vague ombre dans son dos pour ne finalement plus être qu'un souvenir.

Hyôga marchait. Enfin marchait, c'était un bien grand mot. Néanmoins, ses pieds se soulevaient, certes difficilement, mais se soulevaient.

Combien de temps vagabondèrent-ils ainsi ? Elle aurait été bien en peine de répondre à cette question. Des heures et des heures, si elle se fiait à son instinct et aux courbatures qui assaillaient ses muscles. Le soleil était bien élevé dans le ciel devenu azur à présent et toujours ce désert blanc devant elle. Ce vide. L'impression de n'être qu'une infime particule de rien dans un grand tout.

Enfin, guidée par la bonne fortune et les conseils de son protégé qui avait répondu à ses questions, une tâche brune se distingua à l'horizon. Une maisonnette en bois… Planche de salut et de chaleur !

La joie la saisit comme rarement elle l'avait saisie dans sa courte vie. C'était fou ce qu'une simple chose pouvait apporter comme réconfort.

« La prochaine fois, tu ne me traîneras pas aussi loin de la maison, Hyôga ou tu vas m'entendre ! », déclara-t-elle sans pouvoir masquer son soulagement.

Hyôga ne lui répondit rien et se garda bien de lui dire qu'il espérait que la prochaine fois, personne ne viendrait les interrompre. Un sourire discret devenu fréquent au Russe se dessina sur son visage à l'évocation du mot « maison » par Shina. Elle parlait comme si l'isba était son chez-elle, leur chez-eux.

La tête baissée et tentant de ne pas trop peser sur les épaules de la jeune femme, le Russe se redressa légèrement pour alléger son poids qu'elle soutenait de ses hanches. Elle devait avoir épuisé une quantité impressionnante d'énergie mais pas une fois, elle ne s'était plainte. Pas un mot de trop, à peine des grognements -plus pour la forme qu'autre chose- juste quelques questions courtes pour s'orienter, pour savoir s'il tenait le coup.

Puisant dans ses dernières forces, elle le porta à bout de bras vers le chalet salvateur qui semblait reculer à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Elle pesta de nouveau et Hyôga soupira silencieusement, son souffle mourant dans la chevelure de jade qui s'échouait sur les épaules de Shina.

Cette dernière pénétra dans la maison en catastrophe mais soulagée. Malgré la fraîcheur du lieu, une onde de bien-être l'envahit. Ils étaient arrivés à bon port.

Elle allongea Hyôga sur le lit comme elle le put et se précipita vers la cheminée pour y faire un grand feu. En deux temps, trois mouvements, malgré ses doigts ankylosés par le froid et la douleur qui ne manquait pas de les irradier dès que ceux-ci cognaient malencontreusement le moindre obstacle, un immense brasier s'éleva dans l'âtre endormi pour inonder d'une chaleur bienfaisante la petite pièce principale de la demeure du Russe. Satisfaite, elle se retourna vers Hyôga pour se féliciter mais avant que le moindre son ne sorte de sa bouche, ses lèvres se refermèrent. Il dormait. Du moins en avait-il l'air.

Ses talons frappèrent silencieusement le parquet, la conduisant près de son hôte. Déposé nonchalamment sur le lit, qui l'hébergeait depuis de longues semaines, Hyôga lui semblait tout à coup très différent. Son visage pâle, d'ordinaire à demi masqué par un bandage, n'était plus aussi impavide. S'accroupissant souplement près de lui, elle se surprit à le contempler en silence. Jamais, elle ne l'avait vu dormir, mais bien toujours sur le qui-vive, à l'affût du moindre bruit, en veille. Cette réflexion ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit auparavant.

Avec hésitation, son heaume lui fut retiré, soulevant dans son sillage quelques mèches blondes qui s'échouèrent mollement sur son visage tuméfié, où griffures et légères entailles maltraitaient ses traits angéliques.

De longs doigts graciles aux ongles aiguisés s'approchèrent timidement de ce visage connu et en même temps inconnu. Combien de fois l'avait-elle regardé à la dérobée ? Comme s'il pouvait voir que ses yeux se promenaient sur lui à travers son masque ? C'était impossible et pourtant, elle n'avait pu soutenir son regard énigmatique et troublant. Il lui semblait qu'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ; alors qu'elle-même ignorait ce que son esprit ou son cœur pouvait bien renfermer. Malgré elle, elle était devenue proche de cet homme si secret.

Doucement, comme une caresse, elle écarta une mèche blonde, révélant ainsi l'œil gauche en permanence masqué. Une fine cicatrice zébrait sa paupière, traçant une ligne blanche à peine visible. Son regard vogua sur ses traits rassurants, s'arrêtant sur des lèvres roses et fines qu'elle ne parvenait plus à lâcher des yeux pour finalement glisser sur ses joues, sa mâchoire, et s'échouer dans son cou où une autre cicatrice d'un pouce de large dormait sur une peau pâle. Hyôga était un bel homme. Vraiment.

Elle esquissa un geste de recul lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son index avait suivi son regard inquisiteur et provoqué une légère réaction chez son hôte endormi : un frisson et une complainte sourde. Son attention toute portée sur le Russe, elle se rendit compte que ses traits étaient tirés et que la douleur semblait s'emparer de lui.

Rapidement, elle avisa son biceps blessé, maculé de sang. Du sang ? Où avait-elle la tête ?

Sans plus réfléchir, elle se pressa de mettre un peu d'eau à chauffer et de chercher le nécessaire pour lui apporter les premiers soins.

D'une montée de cosmos, son armure se détacha de son corps pour se reformer près de l'urne de bronze et poussant un vague soupir, elle se décida à retirer les différentes pièces de l'armure du Cygne.

Ce simple geste la gênait plus que de raison, une sorte d'intrusion dans son intimité. Cette sensation de malaise s'accentua lorsqu'elle s'attaqua aux vêtements humides du Russe. Ses joues s'embrasèrent littéralement lorsque son tee-shirt déchiré au flanc et maculé de sang révéla un abdomen et un torse aux muscles déliés mais bien dessinés. Son cœur battit à tout rompre dans sa poitrine lorsque vint le tour de retirer ses jambières de fourrure, son pantalon... Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, elle déshabillerait le disciple du Démon, elle aurait fait taire l'opportun d'une bonne gifle cinglante.

Et dire qu'il avait dû faire la même chose pour elle quelques semaines plus tôt ! Un fard monumental s'empara d'elle à cette simple évocation et s'accentua davantage lorsque que son regard dériva malgré elle sur le sous-vêtement qu'elle n'avait pu se résoudre à retirer.

_Non ! Surtout, ne pas regarde à cet endroit ! _

Elle se serait maudite d'avoir de telles pensées ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça ? !

Après s'être quelque peu ressaisie, sa main plongea dans la bassine d'eau tiède pour s'en extirper encore plus rapidement dans un gémissement mal contenu de douleur. Ses doigts étaient littéralement en feu. Le froid les avait engourdis et ce simple choc thermique lui tira une grimace de désagrément. Elle serra les mâchoires et s'arma de courage pour la tâche difficile qu'était soigner Hyôga.

Consciencieusement, oubliant la quasi-nudité de son hôte qui la perturbait plus que de raison, Shina lava son corps des diverses saletés et sang séché qui le recouvrait, révélant à ses yeux entailles et griffures superficielles qu'un peu d'antiseptique suffirait à guérir. Avec un professionnalisme que ne renierait pas une infirmière, elle nettoya la plaie sanguinolente de son biceps, jetant des coups d'œil anxieux vers le visage anormalement vivant de son hôte, attentive au moindre rictus douloureux. Un bandage minutieux plus tard et ses yeux glissèrent sur le torse fin qui se soulevait au rythme lent de la respiration du Russe. Toujours avec calme, elle réitéra ses gestes sur l'estafilade peu profonde de son flanc gauche auquel elle adjoignit un pansement simple puis sur la plaie de sa cuisse meurtrie, la bandant avec délicatesse.

Elle le veilla silencieusement, guettant le moindre signe de douleur ou de soulagement. Le temps semblait avoir suspendu son cours, égrainant les minutes puis les heures avec une lenteur exaspérante. De long en large, ses pas arpentèrent la pièce devenue suffocante de par le feu qu'elle ne cessait d'attiser. Activité qui l'occupait et lui faisait oublier les évènements passés.

Elle s'y était efforcée : ne plus se rappeler cet après-midi maudit, ce combat contre-nature, les yeux vitreux de Ganzor qui la fixaient, la peau glacée de son petit frère contre la sienne, le…

Ses mains se crispèrent dans sa chevelure de jade, ses lèvres se serrant avec rage. Elle ne voulait pas repenser à ça. Plus jamais. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra dans sa poitrine, beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Hyôga qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Un ange... Voilà ce qu'elle voyait. Un homme fatigué mais d'une beauté étrange, ses cheveux formant une auréole dorée sur l'oreiller. D'un bond, elle quitta le fauteuil de son hôte et s'installa près de lui. Ne se concentrer que sur un point, oublier tout le reste, la douleur, les mensonges, Ganzor…

Ses yeux se fermèrent, envoyant au fin fond de sa mémoire des images irréelles pour ne s'ouvrir que sur Hyôga. La paix que sa présence lui procurait, le réconfort que sa voix grave lui apportait, le plaisir qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle le faisait tourner en bourrique ou qu'elle devinait ses sourires timides.

La nuit était tombée et le calme régnait dehors. Pas une once de vent, pas un flocon de neige. Toute la banquise retenait son souffle, comme Shina, et attendait que son gardien silencieux reprît conscience.

Cette longue nuit, elle la passa à ses côtés à s'inquiéter.

* * *

Hyôga se réveilla. Un poids sur son avant bras droit lui fit ouvrir les yeux, pour tomber sur une masse verte et soyeuse… La chevelure de Shina ! Il l'aurait reconnue entre toutes.

Sa vision était floue. Le jour se levait à peine. Par la fenêtre, il voyait la sombre couleur de la nuit s'estomper doucement prenant des teintes bleu nuit plus claires par endroit. Les étoiles, qui avaient dû briller intensément cette nuit, n'étaient plus. Ses prunelles translucides se posèrent sur le dos de Shina qui montait et descendait tranquillement, signe d'un sommeil profond et paisible. _Tant mieux ! _

Il semblait qu'elle l'avait veillé une bonne partie de la nuit_._ Elle avait dû s'inquiéter de le voir ainsi ; elle qui devait déjà être ravagée par la tristesse de la perte de son frère. Il s'en voulut d'avoir été si faible. Elle avait bien assez de préoccupations sans avoir en plus à garder un œil sur lui. Encore une fois, il n'était qu'un poids pour son entourage.

Shina… Que ressentait-elle à cet instant précis ? Pour être passé par les affres de la culpabilité et de la douleur d'avoir ôté la vie d'un être cher, il était le mieux placé pour imaginer ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Certes, ils étaient différents, n'appréhendaient certainement pas les choses de manière semblable mais il savait.

Il n'eut pas possibilité de réfléchir plus en avant que déjà ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, l'emportant dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Les premières lueurs du jour pointaient à l'horizon. Des raies lumineuses s'aventurèrent à travers la petite fenêtre pour venir chatouiller le masque du Saint d'Ophiuchus et réveiller la jeune femme qui, épuisée, s'était finalement endormie. Le bras du Russe s'était avéré être un parfait oreiller, accueillant le visage anonyme de la jeune femme caché derrière quelques mèches vertes.

Sortant d'un sommeil sans rêve, ni cauchemar, Shina eut le réflexe immédiat de s'assurer de l'état préoccupant de son colocataire. Ses traits fins avaient retrouvé leur sévérité et aucune trace de douleur ou de gêne quelconque l'incommodant n'était perceptible. Un discret soupir de soulagement lui échappa, tandis qu'elle retrouvait une position adéquate sur sa chaise. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Elle l'ignorait. La nuit avait été courte, ses pensées dirigées vers une seule et unique personne : son gardien solitaire et mystérieux.

Hyôga allait bien alors Shina allait mieux.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et son regard fatigué d'avoir trop veillé se posa sur l'âtre endormi, où quelques tisons luisaient faiblement. Les gestes mal assurés, elle s'obligea à remettre un peu de chaleur dans cette pièce désespérément silencieuse et rapidement elle se détendit. Perdre son esprit dans un flou salvateur, voilà ce qu'elle souhaitait de tout son cœur. Ne plus penser à rien, oublier. Tout simplement : oublier.

Mais à présent que son esprit n'était plus occupé par la peur et l'angoisse, elle réalisait la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Alors que les flammes dansaient joyeusement dans la cheminée et que le bois crépitait avec insouciance, le visage de son frère lui revint en mémoire. Ses orbes gris qui avaient perdu toute trace de vie, ses yeux si semblables aux siens tout en étant si différents.

« Ganzor… »

Ce prénom sonnait hors du temps, à présent. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais existé, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais prononcé. Où était passée cette époque où les deux gamins, qu'ils étaient, se chamaillaient dans les couloirs sombres d'un orphelinat lambda ? Où était passé le temps où ils flânaient à l'ombre d'un tilleul imposant qui dominait le parc aux herbes brûlées par le soleil ardent de l'Italie, leur patrie ? Les grimaces plus qu'expressives du petit garçon timide qui pleurait dans les jupes de sa sœur parce qu'un grand voulait le cogner ? L'époque où elle représentait tout pour lui et il représentait tout pour elle ? Ces moments difficiles et ô combien précieux ! , qui les voyaient ensemble avant… Avant que tout change, avant que leur cosmos même faible, voire inexistant ne s'embrase et les plonge dans le monde cruel des Saints d'Athéna.

Ses mains accrochaient le manteau de la cheminée, ses ongles s'enfonçaient presque dans le bois assombri par les fumées. Arc-boutée, ses jambes peinaient à la maintenir debout quand tout à coup, elle s'effondra à genoux, sans même pouvoir se retenir, son visage masqué derrière un rideau de jade qui l'abritait des regards extérieurs. Ses épaules se voûtèrent, comme si toute la peine du monde venait de trouver refuge sur sa carcasse fatiguée. Elle avait mal. Mal au cœur. Mal à l'âme.

_Par Athéna, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait_ ?

Ses yeux la piquaient mais ce fut une vive douleur sur sa joue droite qui la poussa à retirer sa protection d'acier, à presque l'arracher ! Cela la soulagea à peine. Ses doigts crochetant le vide tremblaient tandis qu'elle les observait sans les reconnaître, tâchant de voir les traces de sang invisibles de son frère. Elle avait l'impression de sentir sa vie palpiter entre ses mains. Cette vie sacrée qu'elle avait retirée. Celle de son petit frère.

Alors sans plus réfléchir, elle se mit à vouloir retirer ces impuretés qui les recouvraient, preuves du crime qu'elle avait commis. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur ses cuisses, pour frotter avec avidité ses paumes, frotter le plus fort et le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Mais rien n'y fit. Malgré l'échauffement que ce geste créait, la brûlure même, elle sentait toujours l'aura de son frère sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Elle n'entendait pas les gémissements coléreux qui sortaient de sa gorge, ni ne se rendait compte de la frénésie avec laquelle elle s'acharnait à faire disparaître des traces qui n'existaient pas.

Elle voulait juste se débarrasser de cette sensation nouvelle et par trop douloureuse qui s'emparait d'elle.

L'absence de poids et de chaleur sur son bras et surtout un bruit incongru en direction de la cheminée tirèrent Hyôga de sa léthargie. Se relevant silencieusement pour s'affaler contre un oreiller, il avisa sa consœur qui ne semblait pas l'avoir vu.

Le dos tourné, la tête baissée, ses épaules tressautaient, témoignant que la jeune femme devait certainement pleurer. Même s'il ne pouvait s'assurer de ce point de son lit. Cette idée lui brisa le cœur. Elle, qui semblait si forte en toutes occasions, presque indifférente, n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Réprimant une vilaine grimace, il enfila un tee-shirt et un pantalon qui avaient été déposés sur la table de nuit à son attention. Et ce ne furent pas des sanglots silencieux comme il l'avait précédemment pensé, mais des geignements plus ou moins retenus de frustration et de rage, des marmonnements incompréhensibles qui atteignirent ses tympans, alors qu'il s'avançait à pas de loup vers Shina.

Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué ; pas même lorsque ses pieds nus frôlèrent le masque d'acier qui reposait négligemment à ses côtés. Le visage anonyme qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder, comme fasciné, dès qu'il en avait la possibilité.

Un mouvement brusque le tira de son observation pour ramener son attention sur la jeune femme effondrée à ses pieds. Shina s'agitait, martyrisait ses cuisses contre lesquelles elles enfonçaient ses ongles avec fureur, presque dangereusement.

« Shina ? »

Sa voix à l'accent rude était d'une étonnante douceur pour le Russe qui ne voulait pas faire montre de la moindre émotion, ni de la moindre inquiétude face au comportement insolite de sa collègue.

Aucune réponse, aucun changement. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu, continuant à parler une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un accent relevé qui ressemblait à de l'italien ou de l'espagnol. Il ne saurait le dire. Cependant, même si leurs sens premiers lui échappaient, ce dont il était certain, c'était que l'intonation était douloureuse, presque suppliante. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Non, pas du tout.

Immobile face à une Shina perdue, la main suspendue dans les airs, Hyôga ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. La laisser seule ou au contraire aller vers elle ? Agir comme un Saint de glace froid et insensible ou bien comme Hyôga, le Cygne faible mais sincèrement touché ?

Alors qu'il réfléchissait encore à la question, son corps, lui, avait réagi à ces stimuli visuels et auditifs. Il réalisa seulement qu'il s'était agenouillé en face d'elle, genoux contre genoux, lorsque ses doigts enserrèrent ses poignets fins pour stopper les gestes anarchiques et mutilants qu'elle s'infligeait. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Ce furent deux émeraudes brillantes d'un éclat furtif qui lui donnèrent sa réponse. Shina avait relevé son visage et le regardait sans le voir, une expression de bête blessée et perdue en sus. Elle avait mal et il était là. Tout simplement.

Hyôga s'était figé un instant, déstabilisé par la vision qui se présentait à lui. Une beauté sans nom, révélée par une fragilité et une détresse qui finit par détruire la mince pellicule de glace qui entourait encore son cœur et bridait ses instincts. Il ne voulait pas la voir ainsi. Pas elle. Oh, non ! Il ne le voulait vraiment pas. La douleur de la perte d'un être cher était ce qu'il y avait de plus difficile à surmonter. Il aurait tellement aimé lui épargner cette souffrance.

Ses orbes impassibles ne lâchaient plus ceux vibrant d'émotions de la jeune femme. Hypnotisé par l'attrait mystérieux qui émanait de sa personne, Hyôga ne s'aperçut pas qu'il avait glissé les doigts de sa main droite dans la chevelure de jade pour en écarter quelques mèches qui lui barraient l'accès à l'entièreté de ce visage nouveau.

« Shina, est-ce que ça va ? », demanda-t-il, sans réfléchir ne serait-ce qu'un peu au sens ridicule de cette question. Tout ce qui importait, c'était elle. Juste elle. « Shina, tu m'entends ? »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Pourtant, il savait avoir son attention, tant ces immenses lacs verts que formaient les yeux de Shina brillaient, le fixaient étrangement. Une lueur fascinante qui l'émouvait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Avec douceur, il se surprit à caresser une mèche du bout des doigts, lui qui ne voulait aucun contact d'aucune sorte avec personne ; pourtant cela lui semblait presque naturel. Ce geste incongru eut le bénéfice de la faire réagir et lorsqu'elle prononça son prénom d'une voix à peine audible, où se reflétait une tristesse sans nom, son cœur se brisa. Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait ré-entendre ce triste filet de voix qui ne la représentait pas.

La voix du Russe résonna dans sa tête, douce et chaleureuse, et la sortit de son état de stupéfaction.

« Hyôga ? »

A la vue du visage de son hôte, une émotion rarement ressentie l'envahit : le soulagement. Hyôga allait bien. Il allait bien et à ce moment précis plus rien n'avait d'importance. La joie s'emparait presque d'elle. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, alors que son esprit était ravagé par une nuée de pensées sombres. Elle en oublia le visage de Ganzor qui dansait dans sa tête, pour ne voir que celui inexpressif de son vis-à-vis et son regard impassible, si familier, si rassurant. Elle ne voyait pas la lueur d'inquiétude qui brillait au fond des prunelles transparentes, pas plus qu'elle ne discernait le léger trémolo dans sa voix.

Le chevalier du Cygne, Hyôga, était redevenu lui-même, impénétrable et solide. Tout allait revenir à la normale à présent. N'est-ce pas ? Plus de douleurs, plus de questions, plus de souvenirs ?

« Ta joue ! Mais tu es blessée ? »

Il avait dit cette phrase d'un ton prévenant et une douce chaleur envahit ses épaules lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il avait posé ses mains sur elle.

_Ma joue ?_

A cet instant, captive des orbes clairs de son vis-à-vis, Shina en avait oublié tous ses devoirs dont le plus important pour une femme chevalier : cacher sa féminité, son visage derrière son masque d'acier.

Elle s'arracha difficilement de sa contemplation muette et ses yeux tombèrent sur son 'visage' qui gisait sur le sol, à ses genoux. Elle le regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ce bout de métal qui pourtant l'accompagnait depuis de nombreuses années. Un visage froid, vide d'humanité, d'un gris acier glacial, au regard sans vie. Seules les arabesques noires finement ciselées à même le métal donnaient un peu de vie, si l'on pouvait dire, à cet instrument de torture auquel pourtant elle était si attachée.

Sans qu'elle s'en aperçût, Hyôga l'avait relevée, dirigée vers la cuisine et, doucement, assise sur l'une des chaises en bois. Shina n'était plus elle-même, n'avait plus conscience de son propre corps, des douleurs qui la parcouraient. Non, en fait, elle était anesthésiée et son attention focalisée sur l'homme qui se trouvait près d'elle. Ses yeux le suivaient tandis qu'il s'affairait devant le poêle, remplissait une bassine d'eau, qu'il la posait sur la table près d'elle. Elle regardait son dos pour ne voir que les mèches blondes qui masquaient sa nuque alors qu'il disparaissait un instant dans la salle de bain pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec le nécessaire pour la soigner. Elle observait son hôte sans vraiment en prendre conscience, tout en le sachant à la fois : il boitait légèrement mais son visage ne montrait aucun signe d'une quelconque gêne ; il restait toujours cet être distant, impassible et pourtant elle savait avoir toute son attention, être au centre de toutes ses intentions.

En d'autres circonstances, peut-être, rien n'était moins sûr, l'Italienne aurait pu s'en enorgueillir. Un peu. Beaucoup. Hyôga ne faisait montre d'aucune émotion d'ordinaire, se préoccupait d'elle a minima même si ces derniers temps, leur relation avait changé pour devenir plus sereine et... complice. Mais, à cet instant précis, c'était autre chose. C'était plus insidieux et pourtant perceptible. En d'autres circonstances, sans doute s'en serait-elle réjouie. Oui, très certainement.

Ce fut le contact doux de ses genoux contre ses cuisses qui la sortit de sa catatonie et de sa pseudo contemplation. Cette légère pression, si inhabituelle et pourtant si réelle, la fit recouvrir ses esprits. Elle n'avait plus son masque ! Il allait _la_ voir. C'était interdit. Il ne pouvait pas la voir. Il ne _devait_ pas la voir sinon...

D'un geste vif, Shina saisit de ses doigts fermes et puissants le poignet de Hyôga qui s'approchait de son visage.

« Non, arrête !, murmura-t-elle, presque suppliante, son visage tourné vers la cheminée, de sorte qu'il ne voyait plus que sa chevelure.

— Shina, il faut te soigner, répliqua-t-il simplement.

— Laisse-moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

Le ton de la jeune femme, même faible, était sec et sans appel.

« Cesse ces enfantillages !, dit-il d'un ton plus dur qu'à l'ordinaire. Tu es blessée et… »

Il se tut devant le regard assassin qui lui fit face soudainement. Des orbes d'un vert profond, emplis de rage et de colère. Hyôga était quelque peu déstabilisé bien qu'il n'en laissât rien paraître. C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que leurs regards se croisaient sans l'intermédiaire d'un filtre d'acier et pourtant, à cet instant, il aurait aimé ne pas avoir vu ces yeux haineux. Le jeune homme avait grand peine à imaginer que celle qu'il avait surprise devant la cheminée était la même femme qui le dévisageait à l'instant.

Il reprit sur une voix qui se voulait neutre mais qui trahissait quelque peu sa déconcertation :

« Shina, si tu t'inquiètes pour ton image de guerrière, il n'y a aucun problème. »

Il savait qu'il avait visé juste lorsqu'il sentit l'étreinte sur son poignet se raffermir et vit un léger froncement de sourcil troubler la dureté du regard aiguisé qui lui faisait face.

« Que tu portes un masque ou non, que je vois ton visage ou non, cela ne fait aucune différence. Je ne m'arrête pas à ce genre de détail insignifiant. Juger une personne sur une apparence, une impression ou un sentiment n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Pour moi, quelles que soient les circonstances, tu seras toujours Shina, le Chevalier d'argent du Cobra. Une femme chevalier puissante ne se laissant pas marcher sur les pieds. »

Avec mesure et calme, il desserra la poigne de fer qui coupait légèrement la circulation de sa main et toujours sans rompre le contact visuel, il poursuivit :

« Lors de la bataille contre le Dieu Poséidon, je t'ai vue sans ton masque alors que le dieu des océans tentait de te tuer. Et malgré tout, je n'ai vu que le Chevalier. Sois-en assurée ! Cette loi est absurde mais c'est la volonté d'Athéna. Sache que pour nous, Seiya, les autres bronzes et moi-même, qui avons combattu à tes côtés, cela n'a jamais enlevé l'image de la guerrière implacable que nous avions de toi ! »

Shina ne savait quoi répondre, abasourdie par les seuls mots qu'elle n'avait jamais osés espérer entendre un jour. Avait-il lu dans son esprit ? Comment savait-il ? Comment avait-il su trouver les mots qui la toucheraient ?

Elle était déstabilisée et lorsqu'elle sentit la caresse du linge humide sur son visage, elle abandonna toute tentative de rébellion, se laissant aller comme jamais entre les mains de cet homme qu'elle avait pourtant haï des journées entières. Celui qui lui était si étranger, celui qui était si différent d'elle. Hyôga. Était-il finalement celui qui la connaissait le mieux ? Qui la comprenait le mieux ? Elle commençait à réellement le croire.

Son regard se porta sur un point devant elle. Un point noir entouré d'un bleu transparent. Les yeux de Hyôga, d'un bleu aussi clair que le ciel de Sibérie. Un bref instant, elle s'interrogea sur leur parfaite similitude. N'avait-il pas un œil masqué en permanence ? Un bref instant seulement, car déjà toute son attention était fixée sur ces prunelles si intrigantes qu'elle n'avait jamais pu voir de si près. Et ce qu'elle découvrit la déstabilisa quelque peu ; elle pouvait y lire : la vie.

Derrière cette façade de glace et ce regard toujours indifférent se trouvait une infinité d'émotions et tout un monde inconnu. D'abord, elle y lut la tristesse et la culpabilité. La douleur aussi. Cela, elle l'avait toujours su, sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de le lui dire. Puis, elle plongea plus en avant... Par tous les dieux, son âme était si belle ! Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à se cacher derrière cette façade glaciale ? Tout en lui n'était qu'amour et bonté ! Tout en lui n'était que beauté et douceur.

Une vague de chaleur l'envahit tout à coup, ses yeux commençaient à la brûler, sa vue à se brouiller. Elle venait de rencontrer le vrai Hyôga. Pas le chevalier des glaces qu'elle détestait mais l'homme qu'elle... aimait. L'ange blond. Son ange.

Inconsciemment, portée par l'émotion, Shina fit monter sa cosmo énergie et une aura rouge écarlate l'entoura. Une aura douce et chaleureuse, différente de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de projeter, ce qui l'étonna elle-même, et pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle n'essaya pas de la réprimer non plus, tant cela lui parut naturel. Doucement, son aura se déploya et alla à la rencontre de son vis-à-vis qui semblait avoir ressenti sa volonté de rentrer en contact avec lui car son regard se mit à briller tout à coup.

Hyôga, malgré un trouble certain qui l'envahissait, nettoyait avec douceur le visage de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Une femme aux traits inconnus. Avait-il le droit ? Elle ne lui avait rien répondu, alors il avait pensé que ce silence valait un oui. Et pourtant ! Ses mains tremblaient et il lui fallut toute sa concentration pour ne pas le montrer. Doucement, il avait approché sa main gauche de la chevelure de jade sans l'effleurer toutefois et de sa main droite, avec tendresse, il commençait à retirer le sang séché qui avait recouvert le visage de la jeune femme.

Au fur et à mesure, une peau blanche et fine apparut. Le grain de la peau était parfait, sans le moindre défaut. Timidement, il rencontra ses sourcils fins puis ses tempes desquelles il dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux d'un geste mal assuré. Glissant le long de son nez fin, le linge humide atterrit sur sa pommette droite. Elle avait les yeux fermés et il ne voyait que ses longs cils noirs qui faisaient une légère ombre juste sous ses yeux. Alors qu'il effleurait ses lèvres douces et pulpeuses, Hyôga ne put réprimer un frisson qui courut le long de son échine. Elle était si belle. Une telle douceur se dégageait d'elle. Un visage d'ange caché derrière un comportement de démon.

Shina venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Et un vert clair et étincelant lui fit face. Jamais, il n'avait vu pareille vision. De grands yeux, tendres et doux à la fois, semblaient plonger dans son propre regard. Le souffle court, Hyôga, saisi par cette beauté nouvellement révélée, dut faire un effort pour se souvenir comment respirer. Son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine et fort, trop fort pour un homme comme lui entraîné à maîtriser ses émotions.

Il aurait voulu détourner son attention de cette vision sublime mais il en était incapable, happé par ce vert émeraude comme jamais auparavant. Elle semblait être au bord des larmes. Son cœur se déchira un instant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de tristesse dans ses beaux yeux verts ? Était-ce la douleur sur sa joue, la perte de son frère, son orgueil de femme chevalier ? Peut-être tout à la fois. Hyôga s'en voulait, pourtant il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Une chaleur l'envahit doucement et Hyôga ressentit une aura protectrice autour de lui. Protectrice ? Une cosmo énergie d'un rouge vif vint à sa rencontre. _Shina ! ? _Pourtant, il avait peine à la reconnaître. Son aura n'était pas du tout agressive, au contraire, et sans s'en apercevoir, son propre cosmos se mit à grimper en lui comme à un appel. Une lumière blanche l'entoura et lentement s'approcha de la lumière rouge pour doucement se mêler sans qu'il n'ait la moindre envie de la réprimer.

Un sentiment de bien-être et de bonheur les submergea alors. Comme si leurs cosmos entraient en résonance ! Comme si leurs cosmos s'étaient reconnus l'un l'autre ! Une parfaite harmonie se dégageait d'eux. Si quelqu'un les avait observés de l'extérieur, il n'aurait vu qu'un homme et une femme se regardant droit dans les yeux, immobiles, captifs l'un de l'autre. Mais si cette même personne avait été dotée d'un cosmos, elle aurait pu voir leur énergie se mêler l'une à l'autre pour ne faire plus qu'une. Le rouge écarlate de Shina se mélangeant au blanc immaculé de Hyôga.

Le temps, à cet instant précis, avait cessé de s'écouler. S'ils en avaient été conscients, il leur aurait semblé que les bruits alentours s'étaient atténués pour disparaître, plus rien n'existait à ce moment là. En transe, aucun d'eux ne s'aperçut qu'ils étaient restés ainsi un long moment, immobiles, cernés par l'aura de l'autre, prisonniers et libres à la fois. Le feu était éteint, les braises réduites en un tas de cendres inertes.

Une étrange sensation tira Hyôga de cette transe. Quelque chose recouvrait sa main droite. Quelque chose de doux et de chaud, qui atteignait son cœur. Quelque chose qui lui était étranger et que pourtant il semblait toujours avoir attendu. Malgré l'attrait irrésistible que les orbes émeraude provoquaient en lui, son regard se détourna à peine pour identifier la source de cette délicieuse caresse sur sa main. Une seconde fut nécessaire avant qu'il ne réalise que Shina avait posé sa main sur la sienne, la recouvrant avec douceur. Imperceptiblement, Hyôga remua ses doigts caressant la joue de la jeune femme. Un frisson parcourut son dos et finit par s'immobiliser dans ses reins. Un sentiment de volupté l'envahit tout à coup, le réchauffant de l'intérieur, réveillant une sensation qu'il s'interdisait jusque là et contre laquelle il luttait depuis quelques temps : Le désir.

Et là, sans s'interroger plus à propos, il savait qu'il avait toujours recherché ce contact avec elle, comme le soir où il l'avait pratiquement prise dans ses bras, le soir où toute l'animosité qui les séparait s'était évanouie. Il voulait accentuer cette proximité, il voulait sentir l'arrondi de son visage dans la paume de sa main, son souffle effleurer sa joue, ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes, son…

« _Aucun sentiment ! _»

La voix de Camus résonna violemment dans sa tête, sèche et autoritaire, ce qui stoppa net son cosmos. Il se réveilla étonnamment près du visage de Shina, leurs regards ancrés l'un à l'autre. Leurs souffles chauds se mêlaient, leurs nez se frôlaient tandis que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Un chevalier des Glaces n'avait pas le droit ! C'était de la folie pure !

Hyôga eut un geste de recul et retira sa main des doigts graciles de Shina. Puis il se releva brusquement, trahissant sa désorientation et interrompant par la même le contact de leurs jambes.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?_

Une impression étrange l'habitait. Celle d'avoir failli à sa tâche, d'avoir échoué dans l'enseignement professé par ses maîtres. Il était mal à l'aise, prisonnier de l'ambivalence qui l'habitait : son esprit lui disait qu'il était devenu fou, qu'il devait l'oublier alors que son cœur réclamait cette proximité encore et encore…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la femme en face de lui qui l'observait en silence, la bouche entrouverte par la surprise. Il se força à ne pas retourner près d'elle. Il s'obligea à ne pas laisser sa main glisser dans ses cheveux alors qu'il en mourait d'envie. Non, il devait rester impassible, imperturbable. Il devait oublier ses sentiments quels qu'ils soient. Il devait être le digne successeur du Verseau et ne pas se laisser dominer par son émotivité. Plus jamais. Pour son bien. A lui et à elle.

« Je te mets un pansement », déclara-t-il le plus neutrement qu'il put. Du moins s'y efforça-t-il.

Évitant tout contact superflu, Hyôga se dépêcha de finir son soin mais sans montrer trop d'empressement - ce qui aurait pu le trahir -, se mit à ranger le matériel qui encombrait la petite table et disparut dans la salle de bain. A grand peine, il reprit une respiration calme et mesurée. Une violente douleur éclata dans son œil gauche qu'il dut recouvrir à la hâte de sa main. Sans doute sa conscience n'avait-elle trouvé que ce moyen pour l'obliger à se souvenir de sa promesse : ne plus rien ressentir pour autrui, se fermer aux sentiments. Tout en se morigénant pour se raisonner au mieux, il recouvrit son œil mutilé, fixant dans le miroir cet homme qu'il se devait d'être : un Chevalier des Glaces.

Et alors qu'il se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte pour retourner dans la pièce principale, il marqua une petite pause pour regarder avec tendresse celle qui le perturbait. Shina n'avait pas bougé, était restée immobile, assise sur sa chaise, le regard triste, brillant. Toujours la même femme devant lui et pourtant si différente. Elle était si belle ! Elle était si dangereuse !

_Oh, Shina mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?_

Le vide...

Au moment, où Hyôga avait stoppé son cosmos, le vide l'avait entourée pour la laisser complètement désemparée. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Jamais, une telle allégresse n'avait effleuré son esprit, son… âme.

Puis le froid.

Le froid alors que Hyôga se séparait d'elle. Sa main contre la sienne, sur sa joue, ses genoux contre ses jambes, son souffle, son odeur, ses lèvres... Le contact avec cet homme glacial lui avait apporté plus de chaleur que le soleil de Grèce en plein été à son zénith.

Et enfin la solitude.

A présent qu'il s'était éloigné, elle se sentait seule. Son corps le réclamait, réclamait cette chaleur qui lui avait tant fait défaut jusqu'ici. Elle était affreusement seule et pourtant il était là. Non. Le chevalier du Cygne était là : un visage fermé, un regard vide d'expression, des gestes mécaniques ; mais pas Hyôga, pas l'ange blond. Où était cet homme si différent de tout à l'heure ? Celui dont le simple contact l'avait brûlée ?

« Il faudra soigner ta joue tous les jours. Elle risque de s'infecter. Je te déconseille de remettre ton masque. »

La voix froide de Hyôga la fit revenir dans la réalité, alors qu'il revenait de la salle de bain d'un pas rapide et assuré malgré ses blessures.

Un malaise certain l'envahit. L'ange était bel et bien parti laissant place au Saint de Glace distant. Il la regardait comme une étrangère, comme... avant. Elle avait mal. Son indifférence la blessait comme jamais jusqu'à présent - et Athéna savait combien elle avait souffert en sa compagnie. Elle avait cru qu'entre eux un lien unique et particulier s'était créé. Elle avait cru qu'ils étaient amis après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Elle avait cru que peut-être elle et lui...

Ses lèvres tremblèrent et son cœur se serra. Elle devait se ressaisir, lui montrer que son attitude distante lui importait peu. Tout ce qui s'était passé précédemment n'avait été qu'une erreur commise dans un instant de faiblesse. Point. Elle n'était plus elle-même, voilà ! Alors qu'elle tentait de se convaincre du bien-fondé de ses pensées, elle réalisa avec horreur le sens de la dernière phrase de son hôte.

_Mon masque, où était-il ? _

Un rapide coup d'œil à sa gauche en direction de la cheminée lui suffit pour comprendre qu'elle ne le portait plus. Il allait voir son expression, sa faiblesse ! Non ! Hors de question que monsieur glaçon la voie perturbée d'une quelconque manière ! Pas maintenant ! Pas après cet affront qu'il venait de lui faire subir !

_Non mais c'est pas vrai !,_ se fustigea-t-elle intérieurement. _Tu as l'air de quoi maintenant grosse maligne ! Bon, surtout tu restes calme. Tu ne te laisses pas démonter par lui. Quoi qu'il dise ou quoi qu'il fasse, tu restes digne !_ _Tu es un fier Chevalier d'argent. Tu ne te laisses pas démonter._

« Tu as raison, agréa-t-elle. Mais si jamais tu en parles à qui que ce soit… »

Elle s'était relevée et plantée devant lui, les yeux dans les yeux, se grandissant et prenant son air le plus menaçant. Elle n'était pas habituée à arborer un visage impassible mais face à l'hôte de l'isba, maître incontesté en la matière, elle voulait être forte et lui prouver qu'elle pouvait rivaliser avec lui. Une dernière poussée d'orgueil !

« Je ne dirai rien. »

Pourtant, l'espace d'une seconde, le doute s'empara d'elle et la fit douter. Dans l'unique œil bleu qui plongeait en elle, une lueur d'amusement semblait briller et le visage de marbre du Russe s'animer bien que l'intonation de sa voix démentait ces faits. Enfin, elle le croyait. Troublée, Shina recula de deux pas, arrêtée par une chaise contre laquelle ses genoux se heurtèrent, et répliqua aussi calmement que possible :

« Toi aussi, tu es blessé. Il faudra soigner ton bras. »

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Shina souffla intérieurement. Elle qui voulait se montrer intraitable, la voilà qui lui conseillait de prendre soin de lui. Mais depuis quand agissait-elle de cette manière avec lui ?

« J'ai faim. Pas toi ? »

Surprise, Shina se retourna vivement pour faire face à son hôte qui l'observait tranquillement par-dessus son épaule. Son cœur s'accéléra imperceptiblement. Hyôga lui parlait. Comme avant. Pas comme avant mais... comme lors de leurs soirées devant la cheminée. Un soulagement sans nom s'empara d'elle et malgré elle, sa voix dut la trahir.

« Plutôt oui. »

Hyôga eut un sourire intérieur. Elle souriait. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi, si différente de l'image dure qu'elle dégageait en permanence. Le visage de la jeune femme s'était alors illuminé. Jamais, il n'oublierait cette expression, remué qu'il était, comme s'il venait de surprendre un secret. Un magnifique secret.

La soirée fut calme, très calme. Seuls les bruits des couverts s'entrechoquant pendant leur tout premier repas commun troublèrent le silence de la pièce. Une gêne curieuse s'était immiscée entre eux, les déstabilisant, les empêchant de trouver les mots qu'ils s'échangeaient avec facilité les autres soirs. Une pesanteur insidieuse, mélange entre l'ambiguïté de la situation et le silence de Shina vis-à-vis des évènements passés, de son frère. Ils se faisaient face sans faux-semblant, leur semblait-il. Et cela les troublait plus que tout.

Shina insista pour dormir sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée et laissa le lit à Hyôga qui, même s'il ne disait rien, devait encore souffrir. Cette nuit-là, aucun d'eux ne trouva le sommeil, jetant discrètement un regard interrogateur vers l'autre. Mais aucune réponse ne fut trouvée.

* * *

...

* * *

Aïolia se battait contre Aldébaran ou plutôt il se défoulait sur lui. Il fallait bien l'avouer ! Et par Athéna, que ça lui faisait du bien !

Une partie de sa nuit, il l'avait passée à se morfondre au fond d'un bar perdu dans la zone d'Athènes, s'oubliant dans la boisson. Pas non plus une soûlerie monumentale mais de quoi lui brouiller un peu l'esprit et se laisser le temps de marquer une pause salutaire pour son esprit et son cœur au supplice. Mais toute la rancœur et la colère qui l'habitaient alors et qui perduraient au fond de lui n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota. Rien ! Et ce matin-là, malgré son 'entretien' avec Milo, tout était aussi fort et aussi dégoûtant que la veille au soir, dans ce couloir maudit, dans ce parc à présent détesté qui l'avait vu plus faible que jamais.

Il n'avait pas cessé de ressasser les évènements passés, de les soumettre à cette nouvelle donnée, donnant un tout autre sens à l'équation Milo :

Pourquoi ce dernier l'oubliait aussi sec lorsque l'Autre revenait de Sibérie ; combien de fois il avait trouvé le temple de Milo déserté ; ou pourquoi le Verseau était souvent dans la cuisine du Grec au petit matin, son mug de thé à la main, son regard réfrigérant posé sur lui alors qu'il venait réveiller son ami endormi... Il avait repensé à toutes ces situations étranges à l'époque et dont les explications abracadabrantes de Milo l'avaient à peine fait tiquer. Mais pourquoi se serait-il méfié ? Milo n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir, de lui cacher quoi que ce soit ! Quelle bêtise !

« Eh, Aïolia !, le coupa Aldébaran de sa voix grave. Sans mauvais jeu de mots, tu as mangé du Lion ou quoi ? s'enquit ce dernier en parant le poing félin qui s'abattait sur lui avec férocité. »

Cette poigne soudaine et douloureuse ramena à la réalité le cinquième gardien qui lança un pauvre sourire à son alter ego.

« Désolé ! Je suis un peu préoccupé.

— Ça se voit ! Rien de grave, au moins ? »

_Rien de grave ?_

Aïolia avait envie de lui hurler que si c'était grave ! Qu'il avait été trahi, floué par son unique ami. Qu'il le détestait comme jamais il n'avait détesté une autre personne ! Qu'il l'exécrait et ne voulait plus avoir affaire à lui ! Et qu'en même temps, il en crevait de chagrin. Parce que détester Milo lui était impossible. Parce que détester Milo, c'était renier une part importante de sa propre existence. Parce que Milo était la dernière personne qui lui restait au monde et que sans lui, il n'était plus rien !

« T'inquiète pas pour moi, Aldé ! », répondit-il en souriant, sa main se faufilant dans sa courte chevelure. Il écrasa le plat de ses mains contre ses cuisses musclées et darda son vis-à-vis d'un regard amusé, où luisait une lueur de défi. « On continue ?

— Pleine puissance ?

— Je veux, oui ! »

L'entraînement se poursuivit. Aïolia tenta d'oublier un moment ses préoccupations, de se concentrer sur son combat avec le Taureau car s'il n'y faisait pas attention, et bien qu'Aldébaran soit prudent, il pouvait très bien recevoir un mauvais coup vu la force du second gardien du Zodiaque. Se défouler sur lui, c'était bien mais se méfier des retours, c'était mieux.

Le soleil commençait à chauffer sérieusement, les ombres des hauts gradins de l'arène se retiraient de plus en plus, plongeant la moitié de l'aire d'entraînement dans la luminosité éblouissante de l'été.

Un coup d'œil au gradin : Shaka et Mù les observaient avec attention, échangeant de rares paroles. Milo... Milo le regardait, un sourire discret à son intention.

Non, il ne devait pas repenser à lui, ni même le regarder ! Il devait garder l'esprit clair et faire le vide ! Oublier ! L'oublier, lui et ses sourires apaisants, réconfortants ; lui et sa voix si appréciée, leurs longues conversations badines ou sérieuses qui pouvaient durer des heures, ses éclats de rire, ses sous-entendus douteux ! ; lui et ses gestes avenants : ses mains perdues sur sa nuque, leurs innombrables batailles marines où les corps presque nus se frôlaient, où les mains se promenaient, dérivaient avec maladresse, leurs combats musclés, son souffle dans son cou, ses mains sur son corps. Non !

Mais comment n'avait-il rien compris ? Quand il y repensait, c'était si gros ! ! Mais Milo ne lui aurait jamais menti, pas à lui ! Voilà pourquoi il ne s'était pas méfié ! Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait d'ailleurs ? Alors, il n'avait rien vu ! Il n'avait pas voulu voir, surtout ! C'était pourtant si évident ! Et avec Camus, en plus ! Avec lui !

Son regard émeraude dériva encore une fois, malgré lui, sur sa droite et il crut qu'il hallucinait. Non, par Athéna mais il vivait un cauchemar ! Milo, celui qui faisait bouillonner les plus abjectes pensées dans son esprit, discutait tranquillement avec Mù de Jamir. Il lui souriait et tous les deux semblaient très, très bien s'entendre. Trop ? Depuis quand étaient-ils aussi familiers tous les deux ? C'était à peine s'ils s'échangeaient quelques paroles, avant. Milo redoutait d'entrer en contact avec le troublant Bélier, ne sachant comment le prendre et à présent, ils parlaient comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis, complices comme jamais.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Encore un secret inavouable, Milo ? Tu me caches quoi encore ?_

Son poing fracassa violemment l'épaule bovine avec une puissance effrayante. Sans sa force brute et son cosmos, Aldébaran en aurait perdu son membre. Aïolia n'entendit pas les protestations, ni les avertissements de son adversaire du jour.

Et maintenant, Milo riait et Mù souriait. Ils avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre, tous les deux. Même Shaka semblait mal à l'aise près d'eux ! Shaka ! Si ça, c'était pas une preuve ! Tiens, Milo regardait dans sa direction tout en discutant. Et il lui souriait en lui adressant un signe de la main. Mais quelle mascarade ! Et voilà que Mù se mettait à présent à le regarder à son tour. Il parlait de lui, c'était certain. Si ça se trouve, Mù savait tout depuis le début. Si ça se trouve, ils sont ensemble. Si ça se trouve, tous se jouaient de lui !

Et cette main que le Grec posait sur son avant bras !

_Non, mais ce n'est pas possible ? Il les lui faut tous ou quoi ? !_

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, fulminant, l'imprudent Lion ne vit pas le poing gigantesque d'Aldébaran fuser droit vers son estomac. Il fut propulsé avec force loin du sol, parcourut dans les airs un long vol plané qui trouva fin en l'encastrant dans la pierre ancestrale du bâtiment étrangement robuste.

« AIOLIA !, cria Milo qui n'avait rien raté de la scène. Merde ! C'est pas vrai ! AIOLIA ! » Il s'élança vers son meilleur ami, rejoignant au pas de course Aldébaran et Mù, qui après s'être téléporté, examinait déjà son confrère évanoui. « Tu ne pouvais pas contrôler ta force, Aldé ? », grogna le Grec sur les talons de son imposant collègue.

Celui-ci se retourna, surpris par les propos hargneux du Grec mais surtout pas le regard noir qui lui était adressé.

« Il aurait pourtant dû éviter mon coup. Je ne comprends pas, Milo.

— Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, intervint la Vierge nouvellement arrivée.

— Vas-y défends-le aussi ! Dès que je dis quelque chose de toute façon... !

— C'est de la faute d'Aïolia, Milo !, trancha le blond d'un ton sans appel. Il n'était pas à ce qu'il faisait. C'est l'évidence même. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué ! Se battre à cosmos ouvert nécessite un minimum de concentration. Ne pas en tenir compte, c'est s'attendre à des conséquences néfastes. Il n'est pas un débutant. »

Milo voulut plonger ses prunelles turquoise, dont une vive lueur orangée venait troubler l'harmonie, dans celles de la Vierge mais une barrière d'indifférence -des paupières closes- l'en empêcha. Il se prétendait son ami mais était le premier à blâmer le Lion. Reportant son attention sur son ami enseveli, Milo s'immisça vigoureusement entre ses deux confrères, bousculant sa Sainteté au passage. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule d'Aldébaran au moment où il s'excusait pour son comportement exagéré -c'était vrai qu'il n'y était pour rien mais le reconnaître devant Shaka lui écorchait la bouche.

Aïolia était recouvert en partie de gravats et de poussière et n'avait toujours pas rouvert les yeux. Ce fut plus qu'inquiet que Milo se jeta sur lui, dégagea quelques roches avant de se figer pour observer Mù. Ce dernier, les yeux fermés, avait ses mains auréolées d'or quelques centimètres au-dessus de la poitrine du Lion et semblait sonder son corps inerte. Son visage clair, entouré de mèches parme échappées de son catogan, n'exprimait rien qui puisse rassurer le Grec.

« Ce n'est rien », déclara-t-il après de courtes secondes d'examen.

Milo lui sourit, soulagé. « De toute façon, il en a vu d'autres ! C'est un Chevalier d'or ! », lança-t-il sèchement en direction de Shaka.

Pourtant, malgré cette évidence, il ne pouvait nier la boule d'angoisse qui s'était fichée au creux de son estomac lorsqu'il avait vu le Lion malmené. Avec douceur, il prit le Grec par les épaules et déposa sa tête encore lourde sur ses cuisses.

« Aïo, ça va ? Tu m'entends ? Oh ! Aïolia ! »

Le Scorpion tentait de réveiller son ami, lui assénant des claques plus ou moins vigoureuses pour le faire sortir de sa léthargie. Ce dernier semblait reprendre conscience. Une grimace trahissait certainement sa douleur, ses yeux se plissaient et de faibles gémissements émanaient de sa gorge. Le réveil allait être dur ! Milo ne put s'empêcher d'élargir son sourire.

Aïolia n'arrivait pas à émerger. Tout autour de lui était vaporeux et sombre. Une douleur diffuse envahissait son corps sans vraiment lui faire mal. De l'inconfort, plutôt. Une voix familière résonnait dans sa tête et il la reconnaissait. Il l'appréciait. C'était Milo qui l'appelait. Milo s'inquiétait pour lui. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? La voix de son ami résonna plus forte, plus intense à ses oreilles. Milo. Alors lui aussi comptait à ses yeux ?

« Si tu es fatigué, il y a d'autres moyens de trouver le sommeil que de te jeter sous les poings d'Aldé !, se moqua le Grec, rassuré. Je connais des moyens bien plus efficaces et surtout plus agréables ! »

Groggy, un peu perdu dans un flou artistique, Aïolia ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ébloui par la luminosité, il ne vit qu'une vague chevelure bleue, un visage basané, un sourire éclatant et des aigue-marine à la couleur étincelante.

« Milo ?

— Qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit ? »

Aïolia sourit ou grimaça, au choix. Malgré le contrecoup du choc et les pierres qui faisaient office de matelas dans le bas de son dos, il se sentait bien. Quelques étoiles scintillèrent derrière ses paupières closes. La voix moqueuse de Milo résonnait à son oreille droite et cela lui donnait du baume au cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ressentir la présence rassurante de son meilleur ami ! Toujours là pour lui. Depuis toujours et à jamais.

Quelqu'un le redressa à demi sans ménagement. Un bras puissant soutenait ses épaules tandis qu'une large main lui asséna une claque sèche pour le réveiller complètement. Il était complètement sonné !

« Oh ! On se réveille, la belle au bois dormant ! »

Le concerné obéit derechef aux ordres de Milo et leva les yeux au ciel pour tomber sur le visage sérieux et pensif de Shaka. Sa longue chevelure d'or, où se réverbérait le soleil, flottait sous le vent brûlant du matin, accompagnée des pans savamment travaillés d'un sari épais à la couleur de sable qui recouvrait sa tenue d'entraînement. A ses côtés, Aldébaran le dominait d'une bonne tête et sa corpulence faisait un contraste saisissant avec la silhouette menue et élancée de la Vierge. Toujours les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le châtain le fixait les sourcils froncés, une moue perplexe sur les lèvres, visiblement mal à l'aise. Aïolia se porta une main dans les cheveux pour écarter quelques boucles qui le gênaient. Baissant le regard, il tomba sur Mù, accroupi à sa droite, qui l'observait attentivement, son éternel visage calme et serein, un sourire léger aux lèvres.

Une rafale de vent souffla plus fort, faisant voltiger la poussière rouge, créant un rideau brumeux entre lui et ses compagnons. Seule, une série de longues boucles bleues dansant sous la brise lui fut visible. Cette masse azuréenne, Aïolia la reconnaîtrait entre toute. Il prit plaisir à la sentir lui frôler le visage, lui chatouiller le cou, cela attestait d'une certaine proximité avec Milo. Et il aimait plus que tout être à ses côtés.

« On n'a pas idée de nous faire des peurs pareilles ! Notre pauvre Taureau est tout retourné !

— Miloo !

— On sait tous que tu es un grand sensible, Aldé ! Pas besoin de le cacher !, se moqua le Grec. Mais, je ne dirai rien ! Je sais garder un secret. »

Le clin d'œil que lui envoya le Scorpion dérida le Brésilien et sa voix de stentor résonna en un éclat de rire franc et communicatif. Mù, auprès de l'endormi, tourna la tête et sourit doucement en regardant son voisin de temple, pris de légères rougeurs au niveau des joues.

_« Je sais garder un secret. »_

Le regard flou d'Aïolia devint soudainement aiguisé et une lueur vive y fit son apparition. Alors, tandis qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de son meilleur ami, tandis que ses compagnons d'armes se trouvaient autour de lui, qu'ils riaient, tout lui revint en mémoire : Milo, ses mensonges, sa traîtrise, son attitude équivoque avec le Bélier ; sa colère, son incompréhension, la douleur qu'il avait ressentie à la découverte de la face cachée du Scorpion, la douleur qui lui vrillait encore le cœur.

« C'est bon Milo, lâche-moi, grinça-t-il tout en se dégageant vivement de son ex-meilleur ami. Je ne suis pas un gosse.

— Oh ! Le Lionceau est réveillé et n'est pas de bonne humeur ! Fallait te faire porter pâle si tu ne voulais pas venir !, souligna gentiment le Scorpion, rassuré de voir son ami reprendre contact avec la réalité. Allez debout !, intima-t-il en prenant la main de son compatriote pour l'inciter à se relever.

— Laisse-moi, je te dis ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

— Rien ! Ne me touche pas, c'est tout !

— Aïo, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?, demanda Milo, sincèrement inquiet, lorsque sa main tendue fut une nouvelle fois repoussée d'un coup de patte léonin.

— Rien, s'agaça-t-il en se répétant. Rien, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, c'est tout. »

Le Grec leva les yeux vers leurs confrères qui les regardaient, éberlués. Visiblement, eux non plus ne comprenaient pas l'attitude du Lion. Depuis ce matin, le comportement d'Aïolia était étrange.

Silencieusement, l'Atlante attrapa le poignet que Shaka lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever et se posta au côté d'Aldébaran qui fronçait les sourcils, son regard profond fixé sur Aïolia qui serrait les dents. Shaka n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux mais Milo, qui le connaissait peu pourtant, pouvait ressentir un trouble certain chez l'Indien.

Devant l'attitude équivoque des deux amis, Mù comprit qu'il fallait les laisser en paix. A priori, il allait y avoir une explication entre eux et sans savoir quel en serait le sujet, il devinait qu'il valait mieux leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Dans un appel mental seulement destiné à ses deux compagnons du deuxième et sixième temple, il leur demanda de venir avec lui. D'un commun accord, les trois chevaliers s'éloignèrent, laissant Milo, à genoux dans la poussière, attendre une réponse sur le comportement étrange du Lion.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Mù ? Tu sais quelque chose ?

— Je pense qu'ils ont des choses à se dire, Aldébaran, et que notre présence n'est pas nécessaire.

— Humm. Je n'aime pas les voir comme cela. Ces deux-là sont inséparables, ils s'entendent bien...

— Un peu trop peut-être.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Shaka ?, demanda le Brésilien en se retournant vivement pour observer l'Indien qui malgré ses paupières closes avait le visage porté sur les deux hommes qu'ils avaient laissés.

— Rien de mal. Juste qu'une saine amitié ne peut être basée sur des fondements erronés. »

Mù fronça ses points de vie devant les mots emplis de mystères du moine. Se pourrait-il que Shaka soit au courant de certains secrets qui sépareraient les deux amis ? Mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? En tout cas, ce ne devait pas être celui de Milo et Camus ! Enfin, Mù ne le pensait pas. Comment aurait-il pu ? Et puis, la Vierge ne se préoccupait pas des on-dit et autres rumeurs courant au Sanctuaire. Cela ne le concernait pas, s'il se fiait à ses propres paroles. Mù ne le voyait pas non plus s'immiscer dans un conflit dans lequel il ne serait pas directement concerné. Certes, une amitié particulière le liait à son voisin de temple, amitié dont il parlait peu et qu'il refusait de mettre en avant lors de leurs longues discussions, mais tout de même. Ses paroles étaient trop obscures pour être honnêtes.

« Tu peux préciser tes propos, s'il te plait ?

— Mù, il n'y a rien à dire de plus. C'est tout simplement un constat. Ces deux-là semblent avoir des choses à se dire et vu le cosmos particulièrement perturbé d'Aïolia aujourd'hui et celui sombre de Milo ces derniers temps, il me semble évident qu'ils ont besoin de revoir certains points entre eux. Tu penses la même chose : n'est-ce pas pour cela que tu nous as demandé de les laisser seuls ?

— Du moment que tout ne se termine pas en pugilat, moi je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, interrompit le Taureau pour détourner l'attention de ses deux pairs. On va quand même garder un œil sur eux... Juste pour être tranquilles, assura-t-il devant les orbes mauves du Bélier qui l'observait incrédule.

— Ils sont intelligents et devraient pouvoir se débrouiller seuls. Tu dois avoir raison, Aldé.

— C'est de Milo et d'Aïolia dont nous parlons, pas de toi et moi, Mù ! Ces deux-là sont tout sauf raisonnables lorsqu'ils se laissent submerger par leurs émotions.

— Juger les autres sans vraiment les connaître est un très vilain défaut, Shaka, lança l'Atlante à son ami avec une touche légèrement moralisatrice. Milo n'est pas celui que tu crois et, en dépit de son comportement aujourd'hui, Aïolia est un homme posé et mesuré. Pour ma part, je leur laisse le bénéfice du doute. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

La Vierge se tourna gracieusement vers lui, affichant son traditionnel visage grave et son air supérieur. Aucun signe n'apparaissait sur son faciès androgyne témoignant d'une quelconque réflexion ou vexation. Le vent brûlant de l'été grec se mit à souffler, balayant les longues chevelures des deux amis, leur renvoyant des grains de sable rougeâtre au visage, sans qu'ils en fassent cas.

« Pour ma part, Mù, pour reprendre ton expression, je n'en suis pas certain, répliqua la Vierge sans animosité aucune. Quand tu les auras vus une fois se chamailler, tu comprendras ce dont je parle. »

Le reniflement d'Aldébaran à ses côtés tira un léger sourire au blond ce qui non pas déstabilisa le Bélier mais le blessa quelque peu. Cette méconnaissance des rites amicaux entre le Lion et le Scorpion lui renvoyait en plein visage qu'effectivement, il ne les connaissait pas. En un an, qu'avait-il vraiment appris sur ses frères d'armes ? Peu de choses, il devait bien se l'avouer.

« J'espère juste que ce ne sera pas le cas aujourd'hui », murmura le moine tout bas pour que personne ne l'entende.

Pourtant, tous furent témoins du souhait discret de l'Indien.

* * *

A la périphérie de l'arène réservée à l'élite de la chevalerie, au milieu de quelques gravas poussiéreux, ébloui par les chauds rayons du soleil d'été, à genoux dans le sable, Milo observait sans comprendre son ami se relever sans que ce dernier lui jette un seul regard.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du Lion depuis ce matin ? Son comportement était absurde. Il se devait de mettre les choses au clair. Visiblement, son ami avait une dent contre lui.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a ? »

Milo ne put poser une autre question. Lui, si volubile, la verve facile, se voyait pétrifié -et le mot n'était pas trop fort- par les orbes à l'éclat presque haineux qui se posèrent sur lui. Une véritable gifle qui l'ébranla sérieusement. Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant à percer le mystère qui l'entourait. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. L'homme qui se dressait devant lui, qui daignait tout juste le regarder n'était pas son ami de toujours. Non, sous les traits du Lion se trouvait un étranger.

« Aïo ?

— Arrête avec ce surnom, Milo ! »

Le ton avait été dur, froid et tranchant. Rien qui ressemblait à la voix chaleureuse du cinquième gardien. Milo se redressa derechef et fit face à son vis-à-vis, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. A priori, il allait y avoir une discussion sérieuse et il n'était pas dit qu'il se laisserait marcher sur les pieds par un Lion mal léché !

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me parler sur ce ton-là ?, gronda-t-il très sérieusement. Si tu as un problème avec moi, tu me le dis, maintenant ! »

Pas un mot ne lui fut rendu. Pourtant il avait eu sa réponse dans ses yeux. Les si beaux yeux d'Aïolia, d'un vert profond qui normalement reflétaient une générosité sans bornes ! Comment ces orbes d'ordinaire si amicaux pouvaient avoir pris cette dureté et refléter cette douleur palpitante, si visible ? Le Grec avait mal, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Alors le Scorpion prit sur lui de ne pas envenimer la situation et de ne pas répondre aux provocations qui pourraient suivre. Parce qu'il savait d'expérience que s'énerver ne servait à rien, que seul le calme et la paix pouvaient apporter un semblant de réponses à ses interrogations.

« J'ai fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ? ... Réponds-moi Aïolia ! », ordonna-t-il en se saisissant de son biceps recouvert de poussière alors qu'il battait en retraite.

Ce dernier s'était figé, n'esquissant plus le moindre geste de fuite. Le profil sévère du Lion lui faisait face, la mâchoire solidement serrée, le nez pincé et le plissement caractéristique au coin des yeux signifiant qu'Aïolia se retenait à grand peine d'exprimer tout haut ce qu'il pensait réellement. Sous ses doigts mats, le Scorpion ressentait la tension qui nouait les muscles puissants, la raideur qui figeait tout son corps alors qu'il abdiquait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Aïo... »

Avec douceur, sans lâcher le bras qu'il tenait, Milo contourna la silhouette aux épaules voûtées de son ami et se planta face à lui. Seule une chevelure courte se présentait à sa vue. Quelques boucles virevoltaient sous la caresse chaleureuse du vent. Le soleil s'y réverbérait doucement, créant des jeux de lumières et d'ombres dans cette jungle aux reflets cuivrés.

De sa main libre, Milo effleura la joue de son ami pour lui montrer à défaut de lui faire comprendre, qu'il était là, toujours. Son geste tendre se figea un centième de seconde avant que sa main ne se pose sur l'arrondi du visage félin. Une humidité caractéristique le recouvrait, ce qui tira un hoquet de surprise au Scorpion stupéfait. Aïolia pleurait. Jamais, autant qu'il s'en souvienne, Aïolia n'avait versé de larmes depuis que son armure d'or lui avait été confiée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ?

« Tu pleures ? Aïo, regarde-moi ! ... Regarde-moi », insista-t-il en se baissant pour trouver le regard fuyant du Lion.

Les mots lui manquèrent lorsqu'il parvint à redresser le visage de son ami, défiguré par la douleur et dont les joues étaient zébrées par les larmes traçant leurs chemins sur la poussière qui les recouvrait.

« Par Athéna, mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Une nouvelle larme s'échappa des yeux brillants et désespérés du Lion, ce qui peina le Scorpion d'autant plus.

« Viens là, murmura-t-il en lâchant le biceps de son ami et en posant sa main sur sa nuque pour caler son visage dans son cou. Viens Aïo ! Ne reste pas comme ça. »

Malgré une résistance certaine à son encontre, Milo entoura les épaules de son ami avec force. Tant pis si les autres les voyaient ainsi. Tant pis s'il passait pour un faible. A cet instant, Milo se fichait royalement de l'image qu'il renvoyait à ses compagnons. Tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'Aïolia aille mieux.

Un sanglot contenu se fit entendre, suivi d'un autre plus franc qui secoua les épaules félines dans ses bras. Comme une mère berçant un enfant, le Scorpion se mit à le cajoler doucement, se balançant de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche avec douceur.

« Shhh... Ça va aller... »

Des mains avides agrippèrent sa tunique au niveau de ses flancs et le poids qu'il tenait dans ses bras se fit plus lourd. Aïolia se laissait enfin aller. Milo ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser affectueux dans les cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le menton, ni retenir ses mains qui caressaient le dos puissant, accentuant davantage le contact entre les deux hommes.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein ?, chuchota-t-il. C'est à cause de moi ? »

Le gémissement qui monta à ses oreilles le renseigna qu'effectivement, il était la cause du désarroi de son ami. Milo se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de jurer contre lui. Comment avait-il pu le mettre dans un état pareil ?

« Là, ça va aller..., continua-t-il sur le même ton. J'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé ?

— ...

— Dis-moi, Aïo !

— ... Tu n'as rien dit. »

Les yeux turquoise s'écarquillèrent sous le timbre bas et lourd de la voix féline. Son cœur se serra. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Il aurait dû insister ce matin, lui extirper les vers du nez. Sans doute souffrirait-il moins s'il l'avait fait.

« Aïo ?, demanda-t-il en cessant ses bercements. Qu'est-ce que j'ai f...

— Tu ne _m_'as _rien_ dit », éclata en larmes le Lion, le nez plongé dans le cou du Scorpion.

De longues secondes passèrent durant lesquelles les deux hommes se contentèrent de rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre : l'un voulant protéger son ami, l'autre se gorgeant de sa présence tant appréciée.

Aïolia se décolla finalement de Milo pour faire un pas en arrière. Les orbes bleus et verts se rencontrèrent enfin mais pour une fois, un fossé d'incompréhension les séparait. Leur lien unique était brisé. Ils ne se comprenaient plus.

« Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?

— Comment ?

— Je ne compte pas, c'est ça ? ... Je ne suis rien ? »

D'un revers de main maladroit, Aïolia essuya les larmes qui troublaient sa vue et poursuivit sous le regard incrédule du huitième gardien, qui l'observait la main droite tendue dans le vide et la bouche entrouverte sous le coup de la surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

— De quoi tu parles, Aïo ?

— Tu le préfères à moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour... pour que tu ne me fasses pas confiance ?

— Jamais ! Aïo, j'ai confiance en toi, tu le sais !

— Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Milo ? Pourquoi... lui en avoir parlé à lui et pas à moi ? Ne suis-je pas ton meilleur ami ? Pourquoi plus ce gamin insensible que moi ?

— Hyôga ? »

Milo était complètement perdu. Aïolia lui en voulait sans pour autant lui dire la raison de cette colère, de cette souffrance qu'il percevait dans son aura, qui transparaissait dans sa voix à présent.

« Mais tu ne m'as rien dit ! A Moi ! A moi, Milo ! TON ami ! Mais à lui, le disciple de _Camus_, tu lui dis !, cracha-t-il avec véhémence.

— Je...

— Qui d'autre est au courant, hein Milo ? A qui fais-tu le plus confiance ? A Mù, peut-être ?

— Mais personne !, se justifia-t-il. C'est toi ! C'est en toi que je place toute ma confiance.

— Arrête ça, Milo !, cria-t-il si fort que leurs confrères qui s'entraînaient plus loin se figèrent pour les observer, intrigués. Tu prétends être mon ami ! Tu dis que je peux avoir confiance en toi ! Comment ? Comment peux-tu dire de telles choses en me regardant dans les yeux ? Tu crois quoi ? Que je suis stupide ? Aveugle ? Naïf ? Quoi ? Hein, Milo ! Combien de temps pensais-tu que tu pourrais me mentir ? Me cacher ton secret ?

— De quoi tu parles ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

— De quoi je parle ?... Oh mais c'est très simple, _de_ Camus !, cracha-t-il. De ton _si_ précieux Camus, celui dont il ne faut jamais écorcher le nom. Je comprends mieux pourquoi, maintenant ! »

Milo écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Aïolia savait tout. Il savait pour Camus et lui. Sinon comment expliquer sa réaction de rejet. Et elle était à la mesure de ce qu'il avait toujours supposé. Aïolia le détestait. Il le savait. Il savait qu'il aurait très mal pris le fait qu'il lui cache la vérité, qu'il ne comprendrait pas qu'il ait pu aimer un homme, Camus, pendant des années.

« Vous... Vous... Tous les deux, vous... Je ne sais même pas quoi dire », souffla-t-il dépité.

Milo ne put supporter davantage la vue de son ami, surtout pas ses yeux, véritables trappes sur les tréfonds de son cœur. Il ne voulait pas aller plus loin dans la discussion. S'ils s'apprêtaient à parler de sa relation avec Camus, il ne voulait pas que cela se passe comme cela. Pas ici. Pas dans ces conditions. Non, il voulait lui _confier_ son secret, se reposer sur son meilleur ami et non pas se _justifier_, lui balancer la vérité au visage, comme s'il s'agissait d'une erreur. Ce n'en était pas une. Alors que faire ? Devait-il nier tout en bloc et clore le sujet ou acquiescer et se résoudre à tout expliquer de but en blanc ? Mentir à nouveau ou le blesser encore ?

« ...

— Tu ne dis rien ?

— Ce ... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Aïo...

— Tss ! Mais je ne crois rien, je t'assure. C'est très clair, au contraire. Camus et toi étiez amants. Je t'ai entendu le dire à Hyôga, hier.

— Hier ? », demanda-t-il mécaniquement en relevant la tête.

Tout était très clair à présent. Voilà pourquoi son ami n'était pas venu le chercher à la clinique comme il en avait été convenu. Voilà pourquoi il semblait se méfier de lui depuis ce matin.

« Je l'aimais et lui aussi m'aimait. Un véritable amour, sincère et profond. Et je l'aime encore !... C'est bien ça, Milo ?..., demanda-t-il sèchement confirmation, son regard sombre plongeant dans les orbes perdus qui lui faisaient face. Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi ?, répéta le Scorpion choqué.

— Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

— Cela ne te regardait pas, avoua le Scorpion d'une petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

— Oh, arrête Milo !, souffla-t-il fatigué. Je ne te demandais pas de tout connaître sur toi ! On a tous des secrets, mais... mais ça ! Ça, Milo ! Ce n'est pas juste un secret, c'est un mensonge... C'est... c'est toute une partie de ta vie, … c'est tout une partie de toi... que tu m'as cachée. Je... je ne compte pas pour toi, c'est ça ? Mon amitié est si minable pour que tu ne te confies pas à moi ? »

Voulant faire amende honorable, voulant retrouver ce lien qui n'appartenait qu'à eux et qu'il chérissait plus que tout, Milo fit un pas en avant, sa main cherchant l'épaule qui l'avait si souvent soutenu et réconforté.

« Aïo, je suis désolé. Je...

— Ne t'approche pas de moi !, ordonna le Lion en se reculant d'un bond, comme horrifié. Tu... Tu me déçois ! C'est tout.

— Non. »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure tremblotant. Aïolia le rejetait. Il était tout ce qui lui restait. Il n'avait plus que lui, sa présence, ses sourires, ses gestes avenants. Il était son seul repère depuis la perte de son Camus. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant.

« Aïolia, s'il te plaît... Ne dis pas ça... Je suis ton ami et tu comptes pour moi...

— Je ne te crois pas. Je ne te crois plus, Milo. Tu me mens depuis quand ? »

Les lèvres de Milo se pincèrent violemment, comme pour empêcher les mots de sortir malgré lui de sa bouche. S'il savait depuis quand il lui cachait sa relation interdite avec le Français, jamais, non jamais, Aïolia ne lui pardonnerait.

« Depuis _quand_ ? », hurla-t-il.

Milo ne bougeait plus. La tête basse, supportant les cris et la colère de son ami, espérant que sa passivité pourrait calmer le jeu, que peut-être tout s'arrêterait. Il ne voulait pas laisser place à son chagrin. Il méritait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Et même si son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, même si la voix dans sa tête lui ordonnait de le faire taire, de faire cesser cette rage qui déferlait sur lui, même si ses poings se fermaient pour emmagasiner de la puissance, pour frapper et faire mal, Milo se contenait. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus blesser Aïolia plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Parce qu'écouter ses pulsions meurtrières ne résoudrait pas son problème, n'empêcherait pas ce sentiment de culpabilité tenace qui l'étreignait de ronger son cœur.

Il savait que trahir son compagnon était la dernière chose qu'il fallait faire. Il savait que le mensonge et les duperies pouvaient être des armes redoutables et presque mortelles pour le cinquième gardien, qui avait gardé des stigmates puissants sur le cœur depuis le supposé acte immonde que son frère avait commis. La fragilité du Lion, même si elle semblait quasiment nulle, faisait partie intégrante de lui et se voulait être son talon d'Achille.

« C'est lui, hein ? C'est lui qui t'a tourné autour, qui t'a détourné de moi et de notre amitié ? ! »

La voix plus qu'agressive, presque haineuse du cinquième gardien fut un nouvel électrochoc pour l'arachnide.

« Je t'interdis de le mêler à quoi que ce soit !, claqua la voix devenue froide du Scorpion.

— Ton Camus ! Le glaçon ambulant ! Tu crois qu'il t'aimait ? Mais il n'avait pas de cœur ! C'était un Démon, incapable de sentiments !

— Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Tu peux m'insulter autant que tu veux mais je t'interdis d'en faire autant à son sujet. Est-ce clair Aïolia ?, menaça-t-il, ses orbes turquoise prenant un violent reflet orangé alors qu'il plantait son regard décidé dans celui exorbité du Lion. Pas un mot sur lui. Pas un.

— Oh, mais ça je l'ai compris depuis bien longtemps. Il est mort et il continue à se mettre entre nous ! Il... »

Un poing s'écrasa avec violence sur le visage du Lion qui crachait toute son venin sur un Milo rendu furieux. Aïolia atterrit dans les gravats de l'arène, parmi la poussière en suspension, sans avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste pour se réceptionner correctement. Un filet de sang s'échappa de la commissure de ses lèvres. De sa langue, Aïolia vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas plus de dégâts et leva des yeux noirs sur son ex-ami qui le toisait de haut : un visage fermé accentué par un regard de fou, un sourire diabolique, des muscles bandés et des poings serrés le long de ses cuisses. Même simplement vêtu d'une cuirasse de cuir comme les simples soldats du Domaine Sacré, Milo dégageait un côté animal dangereux. Assassin.

Oh oui, il devait l'aimer comme un dingue, son Camus, pour réagir comme ça ! Aïolia l'avait cherché, ce côté démoniaque. Plus facile de se défouler sur un monstre que sur les traits d'un être chéri.

Masquant un sourire en coin, Aïolia baissa la tête et sans prévenir se jeta sur les jambes du Scorpion pour le projeter au sol. Se positionnant à califourchon sur sa victime, le Lion lui asséna un violent coup de poing en plein visage. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, un combat acharné débuta où les deux hommes se lançaient des insultes à la même vitesse que les coups portés.

Les trois chevaliers restés en retrait se précipitèrent sur leurs deux collègues qui s'acharnaient l'un sur l'autre. Seule Athéna savait ce qui pourrait advenir des deux Grecs s'ils poursuivaient leurs envies déchaînées d'en découdre.

« Oh Wo ! Ho ! », gronda Aldébaran de sa voix de stentor, en attrapant Aïolia par les aisselles pour l'éloigner de Milo.

Ce dernier, tirant partie de l'intervention du Taureau, en profita pour se repositionner et lancer une droite au Lion prisonnier mais c'était sans compter sur la poigne puissante de Mù qui, imitant son alter ego, avait saisi le Scorpion par la taille pour le maintenir éloigné.

« Je vais te faire bouffer tes paroles, Aïolia ! Tu vas me supplier de t'épargner et tu vas t'excuser tout de suite !

— Rêve toujours ! Jamais je ne retirerai ce que j'ai dit ! C'est la vérité ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Toi et ton Camus ! »

Le cosmos doré de Milo s'éleva dans la seconde, vite suivie par celle d'Aïolia qui n'avait pas l'intention de s'en laisser compter. Oubliant tous les deux qu'ils étaient prisonniers des bras de leurs frères d'armes, les deux bagarreurs hurlèrent en cœur leur attaque :

« Par l'Aiguille Écarlate !

— Que les Crocs du Lion te terrassent !

— Mur de Cristal ! »

Une explosion gigantesque souffla l'arène. Plusieurs rayons rouges et une boule d'énergie dorée percutèrent avec violence de part et d'autre une barrière invisible hautement concentrée en cosmos.

Shaka qui assistait en spectateur à la scène se créa une sphère de protection autour de lui pour éviter le souffle de la déflagration.

Aldébaran s'était planté dans le sol, le dos impeccablement droit, tenant toujours dans ses bras Aïolia qui se recroquevillait sur lui-même pour éviter le contrecoup dangereux qui lui revenait en pleine figure. Mais tout ce qu'il ressentit fut une violente bourrasque, son frère d'armes de la deuxième maison ayant eu le réflexe de se tourner et d'offrir son dos, tel un écran naturel de muscles amortissant le choc, protégés par son cosmos, concentré à cet endroit.

Mù, après avoir lancé sa barrière de protection entre le Lion et le Scorpion, s'était ressaisi de ce dernier, immobilisé grâce à sa télékinésie pendant son intervention, et avait dévié par le même procédé le retour fulgurant des aiguilles rougeoyantes du Scorpion qui s'étaient fichées dans le roc ayant réceptionné le Lion quelques instants plus tôt.

« Milo, calme-toi ! », demanda patiemment l'Atlante, tout en maintenant dans ses bras son compagnon qui ne semblait pas comprendre le sens de cette phrase.

Telles deux bêtes sauvages, les deux Grecs tentaient de se défaire de l'étreinte qui entravait leurs pulsions dévastatrices. Rien autour d'eux n'existait. Rien autour de Milo n'existait plus. La douleur, la rage, la peine, la culpabilité aussi, tous ces sentiments l'envahissaient, submergeant son cœur et sa raison. Il ne pouvait pas croire que celui qui se trouvait face à lui pouvait être son meilleur ami. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Impossible. Et pourtant, c'était bien son prénom qui franchissait ses lèvres tandis qu'il vociférait ses menaces ; c'était bien le visage figé du châtain qui percutait sa rétine et s'imprimait dans son esprit. C'était bien lui qu'il se jurait de massacrer.

« Il t'a changé ! C'est lui hein qui t'a interdit de m'en parler ?

— Tu ne le connaissais pas, Aïolia ! Alors arrête !, gronda-t-il, ne s'apercevant pas qu'à son tour, des larmes dégringolaient le long de ses joues, drainant le chagrin qui l'habitait.

— Il n'avait pas de cœur ! Comment peux-tu croire qu'il t'aimait ? C'était un démon ! Il ne ressentait rien ! Tu le sais pourtant !

— Arrête ! Je vais te massacrer. »

Le cosmos du huitième gardien se joignit à ses paroles hurlées de frustration et de nouvelles volutes teintées de rouge et d'or l'enveloppèrent. Ses prunelles prirent cette violente couleur de sang qui ne présageait rien de bon. Le Lion ne se fit pas prier, en retour son cosmos doré s'éleva plus intensément que précédemment, enveloppant avec lui le Taureau qui le maintenait sans comprendre comment une dispute pouvait prendre de telles proportions.

Camus... L'Indien avait toujours su que le Français entraînerait la discorde entre les deux Grecs. Ce dernier dans un souci de protection, même s'il s'en était quelque peu défendu à l'époque, avait tenté d'éloigner de lui le Scorpion, sachant l'amitié presque sur-protectrice qui animait les deux compatriotes l'un envers l'autre, mais à chaque fois Milo revenait. Et à chaque fois, Aïolia avait trouvé refuge dans son temple, leur amitié naissant sur les bases troubles de la relation Verseau/Scorpion/Lion.

Camus et Milo... La Vierge n'en était pas plus étonné que cela, s'il y réfléchissait bien. Enfin si, un peu quand même. Et Aïolia l'avait donc découvert.

C'était donc cela, le trouble qu'il avait ressenti dans son cosmos, ce matin. Il avait deviné qu'un évènement particulièrement important avait dû se produire pour perturber l'aura de son voisin de temple. Il ne se laissait jamais démonter, d'ordinaire ; quels que soient les évènements, il savait prendre sur lui et faire fi des désagréments !

Derrière ses paupières closes, Shaka observait ses compagnons se déchirer. Il savait que les deux amis au caractère emporté pouvaient en venir aux mains, mais jamais jusqu'à vouloir se détruire l'un l'autre. Ne se rappelaient-ils pas les risques qu'un combat à pleine puissance entre deux chevaliers d'or pouvait générer pour le Sanctuaire et pour eux-même ? N'avaient-ils plus conscience de ce qui les entourait ?

« Cessez ceci immédiatement ! »

Il venait d'intervenir. Sa voix puissante était tranchante et menaçante, son aura se gonflant d'autorité et de confiance absolue. Et cette intervention pour le coup surprenante eut le bénéfice de faire redescendre les cosmos déchaînés des deux combattants. Que ses deux collègues se battent comme des chiffonniers était au-dessus de son entendement ! Le passé était le passé et s'entretuer n'y changerait rien !

« Aïolia, tu viens avec moi ! », ordonna-t-il sous le regard éberlué de Milo, qui ne pouvait pas croire que Shaka soit intervenu en sa faveur.

Tout à sa surprise, le Scorpion ne put réagir. Son regard se perdant au détour d'une silhouette plus que familière devant lui qui s'éloignait. Doucement, comme sortant d'un mauvais rêve, cauchemar serait une meilleure définition, sa conscience reprit place dans son esprit. Le calme réapparut, son corps subissant les conséquences de ce contrecoup. S'il n'y avait pas eu Mù, sans doute se serait-il effondré genoux à terre, mains dans la poussière.

Avec la rapidité implacable d'un piège qui se refermait sur lui, son comportement inadapté, sa colère portée contre Aïolia, les mots qu'il avait prononcés à son encontre, tout lui revint en pleine face. Violent et douloureux.

« Mais c'est pas vrai..., geignit Milo en constatant, perdu, Aïolia partir au côté de la Vierge. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

— Milo ?

— Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Aïo... Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?... Je...

— Milo, ça va ? », demanda Mù en tentant de voir le visage du Grec.

Cependant, l'Atlante n'y parvint pas. Le Scorpion, dans ses bras, n'était qu'un poids mort. Il ne pouvait voir l'expression de quasi-terreur qui s'était figée sur ses traits mais s'il se fiait à l'écho lancinant de son cosmos, à la voix méconnaissable qui atteignait ses tympans et aux yeux écarquillés d'Aldébaran qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer son collègue, Mù ne donnait pas cher de l'état de santé morale du Grec.

Il ne comprenait pas la réaction disproportionnée du huitième gardien du Zodiaque. Il savait que Milo ne voulait pas dévoiler son secret mais Aïolia et lui étaient amis... La réaction du Lion n'avait aucun sens et tellement loin de lui. La réaction de Milo n'avait aucun sens non plus.

« Comment c'est possible ?, balbutia Milo, abruti par la réaction du Lion.

— Tu as compris ce qu'il s'est passé, Mù ?, demanda timidement Aldébaran, sincèrement préoccupé par le comportement de son frère d'armes, perdu dans les bras du Bélier. Qu'est-ce qui leur a pris tout à coup ? »

Un échange de regards interdits entre les deux premiers golds leur confirma la perplexité dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« AÏOLIAAAAAAAA ! Je... Lâche-moi, Mù ! », éructa Milo en tentant de se défaire de la poigne solide du Bélier. Il devait lui parler. Il ne fallait pas que les choses se terminent de cette manière entre eux. « Mù ! Bordel !

— Pas avant que tu aies repris tes esprits.

— Je vais bien ! Lâche-moi, j'te dis !

— Non.

— AÏOOO ! Bordel, tu vas me laisser tranquille ! Mù, laisse-moi !... LÂCHE-MOI ! », hurla-t-il.

L'étreinte atlante au contraire s'accentua alors que l'aura dorée de Milo l'entourait plus encore, pulsant au rythme dangereux de son cœur qui s'enivrait de colère. Des filaments rouge vif crépitaient autour du halo doré, signe tangible de la menace sous-jacente.

« Je te préviens, Mù du Bélier que si tu ne me relâches pas de suite, tu vas avoir affaire à moi et tu vas t'en souvenir.

— Tu ne sais plus où tu en es. Ressaisis-toi !

— MUUU ! », explosa-t-il en une décharge puissante de cosmos.

Un flash aveuglant d'un doré prodigieux éclata soudainement dans l'arène emportant les silhouettes immobiles des trois hommes. En un millième de seconde, les choses se précipitèrent et le Taureau et le Bélier durent revêtir leurs cosmos puissants en une barrière de protection salvatrice.

L'instant d'après, le calme était revenu.

« Milo, il faut te calmer de suite, ordonna la voix de stentor du Brésilien. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire ? Tu as agressé Mù.

— ... »

Le visage de l'arachnide était fermé, ses orbes orangés lui donnaient un air fou. La colère, la rage, l'incompréhension et tout un florilège de sentiments bouillonnaient au fond de lui. Milo sentait la folie s'emparer de lui, encore, prendre possession de son corps, prendre possession de son esprit. Des mains avides, brûlantes et déchirantes qui lacéraient son cerveau, qui lui broyaient les entrailles. Une douleur violente et pulsatile qui vibrait dans tout son être.

Il avait mal. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Il ne me le pardonnera jamais », se lamenta-t-il soudainement, en agrippant ses cheveux à pleines mains, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, ses genoux frappant la terre rouge sans le moindre amortissement. Un son sourd.

« Mi... »

La main que Mù leva d'un geste vif interrompit Aldébaran qui s'apprêtait à réconforter l'homme qui ressemblait étrangement à Milo mais dont le comportement tendait à démentir ce fait. Le géant l'interrogea silencieusement et se décida à refermer la bouche lorsqu'il vit le Bélier s'accroupir à la gauche du Grec et lui poser les mains sur les épaules.

« Calme-toi... », lui souffla-t-il doucement à l'oreille.

Le gémissement mal contenu de chagrin brisa le silence qui venait de tomber comme un poids mort.

« _Aldé ?,_ demanda le Tibétain télépathiquement, en plongeant ses orbes violets dans ceux chocolat de son ami.

— _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mù ?_

— _Tu crois que tu peux... ?_

— _J'ai compris. Je prends son tour de garde._ _Lui, ça va aller, tu penses ? _»

Leurs regards convergèrent dans un même ensemble sur le Grec qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et qui marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles.

« _Je... Je n'en sais rien, Aldébaran. _Milo, tu m'entends ?

— Il va... Jamais... non... »

Le Taureau soupira profondément. Il savait le jeune Grec fragile psychologiquement. Ses colères violentes et sa propension aux agressions gratuites n'étaient pas que légendes au Sanctuaire. De son expérience propre, pour avoir déjà été témoin d'une de ses crises de démence, il savait que seul son ami Camus -à la réflexion pas si ami que ça ou plutôt plus que ça, mais cela n'avait rien à voir- que seul Camus, donc, parvenait à maintenir sa folie dans sa cage. Un simple claquement de voix, une montée de cosmos glacial et le Scorpion de mauvais augure disparaissait aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Aldébaran n'avait jamais cherché plus en avant à savoir par quel phénomène ce fait avait lieu. A cet instant, il s'était juste dit que la confiance et l'amitié qui les unissaient suffisaient pour endiguer la face obscure de Milo.

L'Atlante dévisageait son ami brésilien qui semblait quelque peu perdu dans ses pensées.

« _Aldébaran ?_

— _Je pense qu'il a besoin de repos et il semble être... plus calme avec toi. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Mù ! Et n'aie pas l'air si surpris. Tu es apaisant de nature, c'est un fait avéré. Je me charge de le remplacer et vais m'enquérir des dernières nouvelles auprès de Shaka. Tu me tiens au courant ?_

— _Bien sûr._

— _D'accord. _»

Sans un mot de plus, le Taureau ferma son esprit, fit demi-tour et laissa au centre de l'arène les deux chevaliers restants. Heureusement que ce lieu d'entraînement n'était réservé qu'à l'élite de la chevalerie, ainsi Milo ne risquait pas de se faire surprendre en plein pétage de plomb. Il était plus que certain que l'explosion de cosmos n'avait pas échappé aux autres Saints. A lui de faire en sorte de passer cet incident en un entraînement plus poussé. Très poussé. Un dernier regard en arrière et le massif Brésilien disparut dans l'ombre de l'immense bâtiment.

Après avoir vu la silhouette monstrueuse du Taureau mangée par les ombres, le regard de l'Atlante se reporta sur l'homme prostré près de lui. Milo. Milo qui avait perdu tous ses repères en quelques minutes et dont la confusion qui habitait son esprit transparaissait à travers son aura.

« Milo, calme-toi maintenant.

— Je... Ce n'est... non...

— Mil...

— MERDE !, grogna de rage le Grec en frappant le sol de son poing. Tais-toi, Mù ! ordonna-t-il sèchement. S'il te plaît, ne dis rien ! »

Ce dernier obéit. Conscient que le Scorpion devait se reprendre seul et que l'unique aide qu'il pouvait lui apporter était sa présence silencieuse à ses côtés.

Le silence s'invita entre eux, brisé par moments par la respiration profonde et mal contenue du huitième gardien qui, toujours avachi sur le sol, tentait de retrouver un état d'esprit à peu près cohérent. La colère, l'incompréhension, ce sentiment morbide d'avoir tout gâché. Et cette solitude dévorante qui grignotait encore son cœur… Milo ressentait cette gamme de sentiments au plus profond de lui, plus vibrante et plus brûlante que la plus acérée de ses aiguilles. Milo s'en voulait tellement.

« C'est pas vrai. Je le savais. Je le savais ! J'aurais dû lui parler avant. Je... Je n'aurais pas dû lui mentir. Il... Il doit être si mal. Il ne va pas comprendre.

— ...

— Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! », répéta-t-il à mesure qu'il battait le sol.

La poussière voltigeait autour d'eux, les enveloppant dans un nuage âcre et rougeoyant dont les rayons du soleil accentuaient la teinte. Un écran protecteur qui ne servait à rien. Car déjà les fines particules retombaient, laissant entrapercevoir les deux chevaliers agenouillés dans l'arène. Le premier se tenait le dos droit, un visage paisible encadré par de longs cheveux lilas, lisses et maîtrisés par un cordon solide qui les maintenait au milieu de son dos. Le second, replié sur lui-même, avait des boucles folles, sauvages et éparpillées sur ses épaules ou retombant dans le vide pour abriter le visage ravagé de leur propriétaire.

« Ça va l'achever. Il ne va pas comprendre », répéta ce dernier d'une voix morne.

La tête de Milo se releva vivement et d'un mouvement habile, il planta son visage perdu devant celui placide du Tibétain. Ses yeux turquoise, reflétant l'incertitude, parcouraient chaque parcelle de peau pâle sans pouvoir se fixer sur un point donné.

« Aïo ne doit rien comprendre. Je... Mù, je lui ai menti. Délibérément.

— Vous êtes amis, il va s'en remettre. Ce secret a dû être un choc mais...

— Non, tu ne saisis pas, l'interrompit-il, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Tu n'étais pas là toutes ces années. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je ne te blâme pas, Mù, se rattrapa-t-il. Tu as eu aussi ta part, comme nous tous. Mais... »

Le Grec baissa les yeux et souffla un bon coup avant de se relever doucement, en tournant le dos à Mù. Il devait se reprendre, ne pas laisser ses émotions le submerger comme souvent, comme tout à l'heure. Ses yeux se fermèrent le laissant entrapercevoir l'un des rares sourires de Camus, sa voix posée et monocorde qui le conjurait de se maîtriser. Il revit Aïolia, ses yeux rieurs et son rire qui le rendait plus fort. Aïolia qu'il faisait tant souffrir.

« Tu sais… sous ses airs de preux chevalier sans faille et sans reproche, Aïolia n'en mène pas large, dévoila-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante. Il ne supporte pas le mensonge, la traîtrise et tout ce qui va de pair... Trop de mauvais souvenirs… Il a vécu un enfer pendant treize ans. Treize ans... » Sa main droite se posa à plat sur le mur de pierre de l'arène. Respirant profondément, il ferma les yeux pour se souvenir : « Enfant, il n'y a pas eu une journée sans qu'il soit roué de coups, battu par des soldats qui exécraient le frère du traître. Et il a frôlé la mort un nombre incalculable de fois. Shura a dû intervenir une fois pour que cessent les représailles contre lui. Le Pope à l'époque n'a rien fait. Je déteste Saga pour ça.

— Shura est intervenu ?, demanda pensif le Bélier.

— C'était le meilleur ami d'Aïoros, tu dois le savoir... avant d'être son meurtrier. Il avait bien connu Aïolia avant tout ça. Il n'est intervenu que cette unique fois mais cela a suffi pour que les autres le laissent un peu en paix. C'était un chevalier d'or après tout. Ils ont juste continué mais plus discrètement. Tss… »

Mù s'était relevé également et appuyé au mur de pierres de son épaule gauche, écoutant en silence Milo qui avait besoin de parler. Celui-ci se retourna pour lui faire face et poursuivit son histoire, le corps tendu, les poings serrés et le regard flou.

« Toujours est-il que cette période l'a profondément traumatisé. Je ne sais pas tout ce qui s'est passé. Il ne veut pas vraiment en parler. C'est juste une épreuve qu'Athéna lui faisait passer pour tester sa valeur en tant que futur Chevalier du Lion. Tu parles ! Elle a bon dos notre Déesse. « C'est la volonté d'Athéna, Milo », « Moi aussi, je dois prouver que je peux être un Chevalier d'or ! » Il me répétait ces phrases à chaque fois que je revenais au Sanctuaire avec mon maître. Toujours avec un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres, des yeux rieurs, alors qu'il vivait un calvaire. Moi... Moi, je me rendais bien compte que ça n'allait pas fort mais j'avais aussi mon entraînement à gérer, mes propres démons à apprivoiser. J'ai vachement bien réussi, t'as vu ! lança-t-il en se moquant de lui-même, un demi-sourire aux lèvres… J'ai rien pu faire à l'époque. Rien du tout. On l'a tous laissé dans sa merde. »

Milo planta ses orbes vibrants d'émotion contenue dans ceux apaisants de son alter ego. Mù était si calme. Pourquoi lui déballait-il toute sa vie et surtout celle d'Aïolia ? Ils se connaissaient peu. Pourtant, Milo savait qu'il pouvait se confier, qu'il ne le jugerait pas. D'ailleurs, l'Atlante avait été son premier interlocuteur pour le mystère entourant sa relation avec Camus. Certes, involontaire, mais là quand même.

Ses poings se serrèrent avec force lorsque le visage ravagé de chagrin et de colère du Lion réapparut dans son esprit, ses paroles violentes en prime. Aïolia souffrait tellement. Il lui avait fait tellement de mal. Des larmes envahirent ses yeux et de son pouce et de son index, il essaya de les chasser. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer.

« Il... Il ne va jamais me pardonner.

— C'est ton ami, il va comprendre. Il est choqué mais c'est un homme ouvert et compréhensif.

— Non. Non, justement. Comment veux-tu qu'il... accepte que son ami d'enfance, son confident, celui en qui il a placé toute sa confiance lui cache tout un pan de sa vie ? »

Un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge de Milo. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'une larme avait glissé sur sa joue et laissé l'empreinte de son passage sur sa peau recouverte de poussière.

« Ca peut sembler exagéré mais c'est comme s'il revivait la trahison de son frère. Il ne s'en est jamais remis... »

Son poing s'encastra dans le mur à un mètre de la tête du Bélier qui ne cilla pas malgré les éclats qui jaillissaient de toutes parts sous l'impact.

« Il ne peut pas s'en remettre comme ça. Je l'ai trahi Mù, avec toutes les significations qui en découlent. Il vit toujours avec les stigmates de cette tragédie ! Tous les jours !... On... On a failli en venir aux mains, il y a plus d'un an dans la salle du Grand Pope. Il voulait tenir sa vengeance et prouver qu'il était un digne Saint d'Athéna en allant à la chasse aux renégats. Je ne voulais pas qu'il aille combattre pour cette raison car malgré tous ses efforts, il était toujours considéré comme le frère du traître. Cette étiquette lui a collé au dos pendant plus de treize ans, Mù. Tu t'en rends compte ? Ça fait à peine un an qu'il a repris confiance en lui. Depuis qu'Athéna est revenue, depuis qu'il sait que son frère était un héros. Mais ça n'efface pas le passé.

— ...

— ... Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il soit si parfait ? Si à cheval sur les règles ? Si demandeur de justice ? Si assoiffé de paix et de compréhension ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'insurge contre les mensonges, les violences qui ont cours au Sanctuaire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il garde un œil sur les apprentis et d'autant plus sur ceux qui sont plus faibles, plus à même de ne pas survivre ? C'est sa propre histoire qu'il essaie de fuir, qu'il essaie d'empêcher. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il s'en rende compte lui-même.

— J'ignorais tout cela.

— Je sais. C'est pour ça que je te dis tout. Pour que tu ne juges pas mal Aïolia. Parce qu'il ne le mérite pas. C'est un homme bien. Un chevalier d'or reconnu, puissant et apprécié. Il ne faut pas que son attitude d'aujourd'hui remette cela en cause. Tout ça, c'est ma faute, souffla-t-il dépité. Simplement la mienne. Lui, il subit les conséquences de mes erreurs. C'est tout.

— Tu n'as pas à tout porter sur tes épaules, Milo.

— Si. C'est moi le monstre dans toute cette histoire », murmura-t-il pour lui-même ignorant si l'Atlante l'avait entendu.

Le Scorpion commençait à s'éloigner. Il avait toujours été un monstre. Sanguinaire, violent et sadique. Ce n'était pas Camus le Démon à l'époque, c'était lui. Et là, ce n'était pas Aïolia qui avait tort et qui réagissait comme un gamin égoïste. Ce n'était qu'une simple réponse au monstre qu'il était.

« Merci mais j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul, Mù.

— Je comprends. Je suis là… si tu as besoin de parler. Aldébaran a pris ton tour de garde pour te… laisser du temps.

— Bien. »

Sans un mot de plus, Milo laissa Mù seul dans l'arène. Les larmes glissaient lentement sur ses joues sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, emprisonnant des filaments bleus qui voltigeaient au rythme de la démarche vive du Scorpion.

Milo se fustigeait intérieurement. Il ratait tout. Pas foutu capable de garder son secret avec son Camus, son amour, de protéger cette relation qui lui avait apporté tant de paix et de bonheur. Pas foutu capable de protéger Hyôga et celui-ci était maintenant dans un coma profond, parce qu'il n'avait pas vu sa détresse et son désarroi. Pas foutu capable de protéger son meilleur ami, non plus. Pire, il était la cause même de la douleur et de la souffrance de celui auquel il était le plus attaché au monde.

Vraiment, il ne valait rien.

_**A suivre…

* * *

**_

_Merci de m'avoir lue._

_Biz, Niacy^^_


	13. La tristesse de mon coeur

**Titre** : Rédemption.**  
Auteur **: Niacy^^, pour vous servir.**  
Disclaimer** : Je suis l'héritière cachée de Masami Kurumada, papa de Saint Seiya, donc par la force des choses, les persos sont à moi ! héhé ! Logique, non ? Faut juste que je l'informe de ce menu détail^^.**  
Rating** : **M** pour le milieu du chapitre. C'est bien la première fois que je le mets sans hésiter celui-là. C'est un flash-back, alors si vous ne voulez pas lire... même si je n'écris jamais rien gratuitement.**  
Résumé** : Comme d'hab !**  
Béta****s** : _Musaga_, qui corrige plus vite que son ombre, et _Mégara_, qui traque la moindre faute de grammaire.

**Note de l'auteur** : j'avoue qu'on n'avance pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre. Pour nos golds, nous sommes toujours la même journée. Trois chapitres que ça dure ! Eh oui ! Heureusement que Shina et Hyôga progressent -_un peu_- de leur côté, sinon je ne vous raconte pas ! Allez, à la lecture !

* * *

_Un énorme __**merci**__ à mes fidèles lecteurs et revieweuses. Je me répète mais je ne me lasserai jamais de vous le dire MERCI, Thank you, Danke schön, Grazie mille, Muchas gracias, Muito obrigado, Spacibo, Arigato musimas... J'ai fait le tour des langues que je connaissais^^._

_Après moult interrogations et prises de tête entre "I, me and myself" traduction : moi et moi-même, je me suis finalement décidée à vous livrer ce __**LONG **__chapitre de __Rédemption__. Pas tout à fait comblée de certains passages, la Niacy, mais je suis une éternelle insatisfaite, donc... Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne vous a PAS plu. Faut que je progresse, encore et toujours. Les fleurs sont acceptées aussi, bien sûr !_

_Un clin d'œil à Sévéya qui m'a gentiment rappelée que le temps passait, que je traînais et qui m'a rassurée. Du coup, j'ai osé publié ! * Lis sur mes lèvres : merci *_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Biz, Niacy^^.

* * *

_

Dernièrement : Hyôga et Shina ont enfin pris conscience de l'attirance qu'ils éprouvent l'un envers l'autre. Mais bien que Shina semble l'accepter ou du moins le concevoir, Hyôga est quant à lui encore aux prises avec ses remords et son devoir. Les sentiments sont interdits pour un Saint de Glace. « Rha, foutu Cygne ! » ^^  
De son côté, Milo encaisse difficilement la révélation de SON secret et sa dispute avec Aïolia. Ce dernier est d'ailleurs réquisitionné par une Vierge qui a quelques mots à dire à son voisin de temple.

* * *

**Chapitre XII : « La tristesse de mon cœur »**  
« On perd quelquefois des personnes qu'on regrette plus qu'on en est affligé ; et d'autres dont on est affligé et qu'on ne regrette guère »  
Duc de la Rochefoucault. _Maximes_.

* * *

Aïolia ne se contrôlait plus. Il ne le voulait pas. Il savait les mots brutaux qu'il lançait au visage de son _ami_. Sans éprouver la moindre honte ou la plus petite once de culpabilité, Aïolia blessait Milo et ça faisait du bien.

Égoïste, le Lion ? Très certainement mais encore fallait-il que cela soit conscient. Non, à cet instant précis, tandis que les deux hommes s'affrontaient, le Grec s'en foutait royalement. Au diable la bienséance, l'amitié, la chevalerie ! Il souffrait, c'était tout.

Et il savait ce qu'était la douleur, la vraie. Celle qui vous laminait le cœur, qui vous anéantissait et vous faisait vous sentir minable, misérable, tel un moins que rien. Celle qui vous déchirait de l'intérieur alors que tout le monde vous regardait, imperturbable et drapé dans votre dignité chevaleresque. Il savait la force que les mots pouvaient avoir, leur impact sur le cœur. Il les avait subis pendant des années : les coups bas, blessants et meurtriers.

Aïolia souriait : Milo avait mal.

Ses iris éclataient d'une étrange lueur orangée : celle de la folie. L'autre façade du huitième gardien. Enfin, une parmi tant d'autres ! Et les larmes de dépit qui perlaient au bord de ses yeux ne l'émouvaient pas plus que cela. Non, le Lion aimait ça, lui faire mal, comme lui avant... comme lui maintenant. Et ces mots, armes acérées, s'échappaient de sa gorge sans vraiment qu'il ne cherche à les en empêcher et frappaient le Scorpion avec violence.

Mélange de délice et de supplice. Bouillonnement des émotions dans ses veines. Tempête dans son cœur qui ravageait tout sur son passage, piétinant celui de l'homme en qui il avait mis toute sa confiance, tous ses sentiments.

« Cessez ceci immédiatement ! »

La voix de Shaka s'éleva dans les airs et claqua à ses oreilles tel un coup de fouet. Nette. Abrupte. Sèche. Alors, le Lion se figea dans les bras massifs d'Aldébaran qui n'aurait jamais pensé devoir servir de tampon entre les deux amis, qui n'avait jamais réalisé la force que son frère d'armes possédait et qui s'apercevait malheureusement que le Grec n'était pas si parfait qu'il en avait l'air ou qu'il s'efforçait de le paraître.

Les orbes émeraude du cinquième gardien se détachèrent du visage fermé mais traversé de larmes de Milo pour pivoter sur la gauche et se poser sur son ami blond. Non, il ne pouvait résolument pas qualifier Shaka d'ami : une oreille toujours à l'écoute ? Oui. Sa bonne conscience ? Plutôt. Parce que son ami, son _véritable_ ami, c'était Milo...

A cet instant, Aïolia ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait. Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit. Pourtant ses émotions malmenées furent entourées et calmées quelque peu par l'aura apaisante mais puissante de la Vierge. Une force subtile mais tangible sur laquelle il pouvait s'appuyer. Face à son visage imperturbable et à sa candeur trompeuse, il ne voyait que la confiance absolue de cet être quasi-divin, persuadé de sa légitimité en tout ce qu'il représentait.

Aïolia lui faisait confiance. Shaka lui au moins ne le trahirait pas. Il avait des mots durs parfois... souvent. Il était imbu de lui-même souvent... tout le temps. Mais Shaka ne mentait pas. Il avait cette capacité de toujours tout savoir et de ne jamais douter, de trouver le mot ou la phrase qui ne pouvait sonner plus juste à vos oreilles ou à votre cœur même si cela ne se faisait pas dans la douceur.

Alors lorsque son voisin de temple lui ordonna d'arrêter, Aïolia obéit. Et lorsqu'il l'invita -sans possibilité de refus- à quitter l'arène, il acquiesça sans discuter. La poigne vigoureuse du Taureau autour de ses bras se relâcha timidement pour laisser le Lion se redresser et fixer droit dans les yeux son adversaire. Il serra les mâchoires mais sentant l'attention de Shaka sur sa nuque, il ne tenta rien et se contenta de le suivre, sans lâcher Milo du regard. Milo qui était toujours dans les bras de Mù. Mais ce dernier ne cherchait pas tant à contenir son envie de bataille que de soutenir le Grec dont les jambes flanchaient sous le poids du chagrin. Milo dont les orbes avaient repris leur tendre couleur turquoise, Milo qui grinçait des dents, fulminait malgré tout. Le suppliait ? Il n'en savait rien et ne voulait rien savoir. Aïolia n'était plus dans la réalité. Il était ailleurs.

La main calme et apaisante de Shaka entre ses omoplates l'encouragea à poursuivre son chemin. Il tourna la tête. Ses yeux pers se posèrent sur le profil de l'Indien, qui avait les yeux clos, comme toujours. Shaka était serein. Ça lui faisait du bien. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait si mal ? Plus mal que tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi la simple présence de son voisin de temple et ami ne le rassérénait pas comme d'habitude ? Pourquoi s'en voulait-il autant ? Sans doute parce que sa conscience le travaillait, mais de cela le Lion blessé ne voulait rien savoir.

« Allons-y, Aïolia. Je crois que toi et moi allons avoir une longue conversation. »

Le lion ne répondit pas. Trop de sentiments inondaient son cœur. Il ne parvenait pas à faire le tri. C'était trop d'émotions, trop de contradictions. Alors il monta les marches ancestrales du Sanctuaire, sans un mot. Seul le claquement des sandales de la Vierge sur le marbre blanc le guidait. Il n'osait même pas lever les yeux vers lui. Il avait eu tort. Il le savait. Au plus profond de son cœur, il le savait. Ses poings se serrèrent violemment.

« Shaka ?

— Tout à l'heure. Pour le moment, contente-toi de réfléchir !

— Je… »

L'index du blond se posa avec délicatesse sur la bouche d'Aiolia, qui écarquilla les yeux. Shaka malgré ses paupières closes semblait le regarder droit dans les yeux. La mèche blonde qui découpait son visage en deux s'anima doucement, laissant apparaître la tâche rouge sur son front. Sa bouche prit vie et sa voix paisible s'éleva :

« Pas un mot. Suis-moi. »

Aïolia se sentait déjà mieux. Même si Shaka ne le jugeait jamais, le fait que celui-ci n'ait pas l'air de lui en vouloir pour son comportement honteux le soulageait.

L'Indien marchait d'une allure vive et altière, à peine si l'écho de ses pas résonnait entre les hautes colonnes des temples qu'ils traversaient dans un silence religieux. Shaka ne marchait pas, il flottait. Non, c'était faux mais c'était tout comme. Il était aérien, comme la longue chevelure d'or qui balayait son dos et caressait ses cuisses tant sa longueur était impressionnante, comme sa voix pure et cristalline qui professait des paroles réconfortantes ou proférait des propos meurtriers, selon l'humeur. Il était aérien, tout simplement.

C'était la réincarnation de Bouddha, l'homme le plus proche des dieux, de cela Aïolia n'en avait jamais douté. Pas une seule fois. Même lorsque celui-ci s'était fourvoyé à l'époque du règne de Saga ; même lorsqu'ils s'étaient opposés farouchement dans la salle du Pope, qu'ils avaient failli se battre l'un contre l'autre pour leurs idéaux ; même lorsqu'il portait un regard dédaigneux sur ses semblables. Parce qu'il le connaissait bien à présent, à force de le côtoyer, de puiser dans sa sérénité, à ses côtés, de s'oublier près de lui. Parce qu'ils étaient amis et que…

« Installe-toi, j'arrive. »

La voix aérienne venait de briser le cours de ses réflexions. Ils se trouvaient dans les appartements privés de la Vierge. Son havre de paix et de méditation. Peu de personnes avaient eu l'occasion d'y pénétrer, il faisait partie des rares privilégiés qui n'avaient pas jugé le blond sur son apparence, qui avaient pris le temps de le connaître.

Le regard pers d'Aïolia dériva comme à chaque fois sur chacune des statues de Bouddha qui ornaient la pièce, toutes différentes les unes des autres, que ce soit par leurs tailles ou leurs ornementations d'or et de bois. On pouvait trouver près de celles-ci des pétales de fleurs, des bougies et des bâtons d'encens qui brûlaient sans discontinuer. Une sérénité unique et particulière envahissait ce lieu de recueil et de partage pour l'ascète. A pas mesurés, il s'avança vers un autel majestueux et pourtant très simple, où encens et livres anciens se mêlaient dans une harmonie toute travaillée. Un immense chapelet de perles brunes était posé près de l'icône représentant Bouddha : celle d'un homme assis en tailleur, jambes croisées et mains jointes sur les genoux. Le visage de l'homme était entouré de boucles serrées qui lui conféraient l'allure d'un roi. Être divin révéré de milliers de personnes, duquel un sentiment de paix et de quiétude émanait.

Aïolia se prit à admirer cette image qui semblait hors du temps, aux couleurs fanées qui témoignaient de l'usure de celle-ci et peut-être du temps passé entre les mains délicates de l'Indien durant son enfance. Il n'en savait rien. Shaka ne parlait jamais de l'enseignement qu'il avait reçu. Cette image chérie entre toutes -s'il en jugeait par le soin apporté à sa protection de verre et de bois, qui ne souffrait pas la moindre poussière- reposait tout près d'une statue d'Athéna Parthénon, leur Déesse. Toute en bois et ivoire, sa représentation en faisait une femme forte, conquérante, au regard dirigé droit devant elle. Elle portait son casque et le bouclier de la victoire, que le Lion ne put s'empêcher de toucher de l'index, puis de contourner et de redessiner. Les deux Dieux que Shaka révérait et servait de toute son âme. Une dualité qui ne devait pas être facile à porter, pourtant la Vierge semblait avoir trouvé son équilibre. Lui, Aïolia, ne vouait fidélité qu'à Athéna et ne pouvait envisager de donner moins d'amour à sa déesse au profit d'une autre entité, fût-ce un homme bon comme devait l'être ce Bouddha.

Un froncement de tissus sur sa droite le tira de ses rêveries métaphysiques et ce fut un homme différent qui lui fit face. Le moine avait revêtu son sari traditionnel à la vive couleur turquoise. Sa chevelure dorée, ainsi mise en valeur, cascadait sur ses épaules et la frange dissimulant une partie de son visage donnait l'impression qu'une couronne éblouissante ornait sa tête. Quelques incantations murmurées en sanskrit et une prosternation rapide devant l'icône qu'il admirait quelques minutes plus tôt et Shaka s'effaça de son champ de vision.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? »

Le châtain se retourna vivement, surpris par la voix tranchante de son hôte qui brisait le silence troublant qui les entourait. Dans cette pièce, c'était toujours la même chose, le silence semblait être une troisième personne qui ne s'invitait pas mais s'imposait à vous et vous écoutait. Une présence muette et discrète mais que vous ressentiez, non pas sournoisement mais pas franchement non plus. Aïolia se moqua de lui intérieurement -comme si quelqu'un les regardait !- avant de porter son regard sur le blond qui venait de s'asseoir en tailleur au milieu de somptueux coussins aux couleurs chaudes et aux fines broderies d'or.

Le moine avait relevé la tête, à l'abri derrière des paupières closes, son regard pénétrant le transperçait de part en part, tandis qu'il attendait la réponse du Lion.

« Tu voulais parler tout à l'heure mais la réflexion t'était nécessaire. A présent le temps des explications est venu. »

Aïolia serra les mâchoires. Pendant de courtes minutes, il avait réussi à oublier les atroces dernières heures qu'il avait vécues et surtout ce combat déchirant avec son meilleur ami.

Shaka continuait à le dévisager, à sa façon, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Aïolia n'aimait pas lui mentir, cela relevait presque d'un sacrilège, comme si l'Indien pouvait lire dans les cœurs, dans les esprits. Dans les siens en tous les cas.

« Je n'aurais pas dû agir comme ça, soupira-t-il après quelques secondes à observer son ami.

— C'est certain ! Mais encore…

— Shaka…

— Viens Aïolia, lui intima-t-il en l'invitant de la main à s'asseoir en face de lui. Mettre des mots sur des comportements et/ou sur des réactions dues à l'émotion est une chose très difficile mais nécessaire. Ton aura vibre de colère et de souffrance. Je n'ai pas ressenti cela depuis un très long moment chez toi. Tu as besoin de te confier et d'éclaircir certains points pour apaiser ton esprit. »

Le châtain soupira longuement après s'être installé près du moine. En tailleur, fidèle imitation de son vis-à-vis mis à part ses mains hâlées qui disparurent rapidement entres ses jambes, Aïolia voûtait son dos, tel un enfant pris en faute, cette posture attestant de toute la culpabilité qui pesait soudainement lourd sur ses épaules. Il était loin le grand Chevalier du Lion.

« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, Shaka. Je... Je ne comprends plus rien, commença-t-il pour combler le silence.

— ...

— Je sais que j'ai réagi comme un gamin, que ma réaction était sans doute exagérée mais… Mais je ne sais pas… Tout se mélange dans ma tête... Et quand je les ai vu ensemble, je…

— Qui ça ?

— Mù et Milo.

— Comment ça ?

— Comme un couple », souffla-t-il très bas.

Aïolia n'en menait pas large. Mettre des mots sur les faits passés était très difficile mais échapper à la Vierge était chose impossible : sa sérénité le désarçonnait complètement. C'était pour cela qu'il ne pouvait lui cacher la vérité plus longtemps, que les mots lui échappaient malgré lui. Cependant, il ne pouvait affronter le visage impassible qui lui renvoyait sa propre bêtise. Alors, pour tenter de ne pas perdre complètement pied, de détourner un peu son attention, il tritura du bout du doigt la sangle de sa sandale, le menton plongé dans son cou. Pratique ce morceau de cuir pour moins penser, mais c'était sans compter sur son vis-à-vis.

« Mù et Milo, un couple ?, répéta incrédule la Vierge, comme voulant s'assurer de la véracité des propos prononcés par le Lion. Tu en es certain ?

— Dans l'enceinte, tout à l'heure, Milo le touchait alors qu'ils ne se connaissent pas, avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres, le cœur serré.

— Aïolia, je ne...

— Depuis quand, hein ?, demanda avec anxiété le Lion en relevant la tête aux premiers mots de l'Indien, les yeux brillants de larmes. Et pourquoi ?… Il me ment... depuis si longtemps... Et avec Camus, il…

— Aïolia, tempéra la voix aérienne du bouddhiste.

— Je…

— Calme-toi ! »

La main incroyablement blanche de l'Indien s'était posée sur celles tremblantes du Grec et exerçait une légère pression qui rassura immédiatement celui qui commençait à s'énerver. Ses paupières se refermèrent aussitôt, son esprit distrait par ce contact salvateur. Une onde apaisante parcourut son corps.

« Je crois que tu mélanges beaucoup de chose, Aïolia. Ton esprit est confus. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure mais j'étais près d'eux et je peux t'assurer qu'il n' y avait là que pure amitié.

— Mais Milo m'a menti et avec Mù...

— Reprends-toi et parle calmement. Je ne peux t'aider que si tu restes calme. La patience te fera toujours autant défaut.

— Contrairement à toi qui reste maître de toi-même en toutes circonstances ? », lança-t-il avec agressivité, ses prunelles émeraude brillant d'un éclat malsain.

La Vierge avait posé sur lui ses paupières closes, comme pour le défier, mais son visage était paisible, reflet parfait de l'homme conscient de détenir des vérités connues de lui seul, que le Grec aurait tant voulu partager.

Une très longue seconde passa, le mettant mal à l'aise.

« Nous sommes différents. Notre passé, nos expériences personnelles nous ont façonnés et ont fait de nous les chevaliers d'aujourd'hui, toi le Lion et moi la Vierge. Ton impulsivité, ta générosité et ton amour pour autrui fait que tu es Aïolia, un fervent défenseur d'Athéna. Ton expérience et cette force intérieure que tu possèdes te rendent à même de supporter beaucoup de douleurs et de tourments intérieurs sans voir ton esprit sombrer dans l'obscurité.

— Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne suis pas comme tu dis. Parce que quand... quand j'ai su le secret de Milo avec Camus, j'ai voulu lui faire mal, comme j'ai eu mal... Quand j'ai vu la douleur dans son regard, quand j'ai vu son visage déformé par la peine, j'ai été heureux, Shaka. Vraiment heureux. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

— Tu as été heureux de voir ton ami souffrir ?

— C'est plus compliqué.

— Je veux bien te croire mais explique-moi. Tu apprends que Milo a un secret, qu'il ne t'en a pas parlé. Soit. Il n'y a rien de répréhensible en cela. Toi, tu...

— Ce n'est pas ça !, le coupa-t-il. C'est Camus. C'est de sa faute, tout ça ! J'en suis certain ! Cet homme, il… Milo ne m'aurait jamais caché un tel secret, j'en suis persuadé.

— Pourtant c'est bien lui qui ne t'a rien dit, affirma Shaka avec calme. C'est Milo. Camus n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Ton antipathie à son encontre n'a-t-elle pas joué un rôle dans ton interprétation ? Nous en avons souvent discuté tous les deux. Les jugements de valeur que ce soit sur les personnes ou sur leurs actes n'amènent rien de bon et s'avèrent souvent faux. Tu le sais parfaitement, tu l'as expérimenté par toi-même et tu l'enseignes autour de toi. Les raisons qui font qu'ils étaient amis ne diffèrent pas des nôtres, aussi surprenant que cela puisse te paraître…

— Oh mais ils n'étaient pas amis, Shaka ! Ils étaient amants !, s'énerva-t-il, tout à coup. Tu n'as pas compris la nuance ?

— Aïolia, toi-même, lui as-tu confié tous tes secrets ? Même ceux que la morale réprouverait, celui qui…

— Non... Ce n'est pas pareil. Et tu le sais bien. »

Aïolia entoura vigoureusement la main pâle de Shaka, la calant à présent entre ses deux paumes de mains. Il se raccrochait à cette preuve tangible d'amitié. C'était tout ce qui lui restait. Les paroles de la Vierge le touchait au plus profond de son cœur et lui faisaient mal quelque part, car elles le ramenaient à sa faute, à ces instants où son esprit n'était plus que colère et rancœur, à sa propre hypocrisie et fermeture d'esprit - il fallait bien l'avouer. Parce que...

« Quelle est la différence ? Ton secret et le sien ?

— Ça n'a rien à voir !, souffla-t-il, persistant dans son déni.

— En es-tu si certain ? »

Le Lion se mit à pleurer, en silence, conscient de son attitude puérile, conscient qu'il venait de peut-être perdre l'amitié de Milo, à jamais. Parce qu'il réalisait peu à peu l'absurdité de la situation. Il était nul. Tellement nul.

« J'ai eu si mal, gémit-il dans un sanglot.

— …

— Quand j'ai su… pour eux. Lui et... Camus. »

La main du blond se trouvait toujours entre les siennes et il ne voyait qu'elle derrière le flou humide qui troublait sa vue. Il ne voulait voir que cette main, synonyme de sagesse. Sa peau si blanche et douce et fine et… On aurait dit celle d'une femme. Elle en avait la délicatesse, la douceur_._ Les doigts de sa main gauche se mêlèrent à ceux, graciles, de son ami tandis que sa main droite la caressait doucement, tendrement, redessinant la svastika tatouée avec finesse et discrétion sur le dessus. Il voulait se perdre en la contemplant. Ne plus penser. A rien et surtout pas à Milo. Qu'il avait fait souffrir, parce que lui souffrait. Pourquoi donc ?

Et cette main innocente qu'il touchait fébrilement... Il se promenait à sa surface, étalait une larme qui s'était écrasée sur la peau douce et s'appropriait ses lignes gracieuses. Il aimait les mains de Shaka. Elles appartenaient à un être exceptionnel. Elles étaient celles de son objecteur de conscience, de son garde-fou, de son...

« Pourquoi Aïolia ? T'es-tu seulement posé la question ? »

La voix aérienne de la Vierge s'était élevée, telle une douce mélodie apaisant ses oreilles, l'interrompant dans ses pérégrinations intérieures. Il renifla avant de relever la tête, fébrile, et de perdre son regard dans celui éblouissant de son vis-à-vis. Deux lacs d'un bleu pénétrant et d'une infinie sagesse. Un cadeau des dieux, une offrande… Aïolia plongea dans ces orbes qu'il lui était si rare de voir mais dans lesquels il se noyait irrémédiablement.

« Pourquoi ?, répéta-t-il, ne comprenant pas la question.

— Oui. Sais-tu pourquoi cette relation entre Camus et Milo te perturbe tant ? En quoi cette révélation est-elle si douloureuse ?

— Milo m'a trahi.

— …

— Comme Aïoros avant… », lâcha-t-il, une larme roulant sur sa joue, un sanglot mal contenu se bloquant dans sa gorge.

Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté gauche, comme s'il essayait d'assimiler cette nouvelle donnée. Il en était resté là. Aïoros... Combien de temps le spectre de son frère allait-il encore parasiter la vie du Lion ?

« Aïolia… Tu dois dépasser cela. C'est du passé et tu le sais. Les hommes ne sont pas parfaits, loin de là, asséna-t-il un peu sèchement. Nous abritons tous en nous une face sombre et dangereuse ; et les chevaliers, plus encore que les simples hommes. »

Malgré lui, le Lion se souvint de la veille et de la réaction violente qu'avait eu Milo face à Borée. Un être monstrueux et cruel. Un homme envahi par la colère et la douleur, qui se délectait de la souffrance qu'il faisait endurer à autrui. Oui, ils avaient tous un autre visage, mauvais, et dont ils n'étaient pas forcément fiers -son propre comportement lui sauta à la figure, ses mots durs, ses coups- mais... _Cela justifie-t-il le mensonge et la traîtrise ?_

« La trahison ou les mensonges sont de simples exemples du visage imparfait des Hommes. Nier cela est utopique et naïf. »

Les yeux verts se durcirent avec rage et une colère mal dissimulée fit se tendre le corps entier du Grec, dont les doigts enserrèrent violemment ceux qu'ils détenaient prisonniers. Il prenait cette remarque pour lui et n'appréciait pas du tout le ton cinglant sur lequel elle lui avait été assénée. Certes la franchise de Shaka était salutaire, il savait que l'Indien ne prenait pas toujours de gants pour exprimer ses pensées mais il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir !

« Je ne suis plus un enfant !

— Ravi de le savoir, il ne te reste plus qu'à le démontrer. »

Le visage de Shaka n'exprimait aucunement la douleur qu'il devait ressentir avec le broiement de ses doigts. Non, celui-ci avait simplement durci ses traits, digne statue de l'être absolu de sagesse et de dédain, attitude dont l'Indien était coutumier. Un combat visuel de quelques secondes se joua mais ce furent les orbes verts qui cédèrent face à ceux intransigeants d'un bleu éclatant de limpidité.

« Je suis désolé, concéda le cinquième gardien, en séchant ses larmes d'un revers de main négligent.

— Ce n'est rien. Tu es nerveux et toujours sous le coup de l'émotion.

— Ce n'est pas une raison.

— … La colère, l'avidité et l'ignorance sont les trois poisons de l'esprit. Heureusement, tu n'es pas pourvu de ces trois défauts. Nous allons faire une pause. Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

— Comme toi. »

L'Indien se releva prestement, désolidarisant sa main de celles du Lion qui la lui abandonna de mauvaise grâce. La mâchoire du Grec se serra, alors qu'un vide cuisant s'emparait de lui.

Le blond ne s'était pas absenté longtemps, profitant de ce temps salutaire de réflexion pour rejoindre Aldébaran dont le cosmos puissant et serein se faisait sentir à l'entrée de son temple. Pas sûr que le Lion ait senti sa venue, perdu comme il l'était. La Vierge ne fut pas plus étonné que cela de voir son collègue prendre la relève : au vu des éclats de cosmos venant de l'arène lors de leur montée des marches, il y avait fort à parier que le Scorpion n'aurait pas été à même d'assurer une garde correcte. Et puis Shaka se doutait que le Brésilien ne serait pas venu jusqu'à la sixième maison pour prendre des nouvelles du Lion dans les circonstances actuelles. Trop tôt.

Retournant d'un pas léger dans ses quartiers, il jeta un coup d'œil à Aïolia qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota et qui semblait se perdre dans ses pensées. Son absence avait été de courte durée mais suffisamment longue à son sens pour laisser le temps à son ami de se reprendre un peu et de faire le point sur la situation.

Aïolia était plus que perturbé et le mot était faible. Une telle confusion transparaissait dans son cosmos, une telle souffrance se devinait dans sa voix et dans ses yeux ! Un électrochoc pourrait s'avérer judicieux dans ces circonstances mais il était encore trop fragile pour le supporter. Il devait l'amener à réfléchir plus avant sur lui-même et à ne plus se camper sur des évidences factices. La Vierge savait que son voisin de temple devait rapidement se ressaisir pour son bien propre, pour Athéna et pour le Sanctuaire. Aïolia était un des piliers de la garde dorée, sa joie de vivre et sa noblesse acquise avec les années, malgré son passé, étaient des atouts indéniables. Sa présence auprès des plus jeunes, des apprentis ou simplement des soldats donnait une cohérence nécessaire au Domaine Sacré, une raison d'avancer malgré les difficultés. Il était un modèle. Chacun avait un rôle précis dans leur communauté. Le sien était ailleurs, cependant.

« Tiens, cela te fera du bien.

— Merci », répondit le Lion en acceptant la tasse tendue et en goûtant le breuvage brûlant.

De longues minutes passèrent, où seul le silence demeura. Aïolia se perdait dans les volutes blanchâtres de son thé et Shaka attendait que ce dernier se décidât à relancer la discussion. Voyant que le Lion se complaisait dans le mutisme, le blond se lança :

« Reprenons.

—Je n'en ai pas très envie.

— Je sais mais tu en as besoin. Une fois que tout aura été posé, tu pourras te retrouver un peu. » Un profond soupir lui fut rendu pour toute réponse. « Les points que je vais aborder ne vont sûrement pas te plaire, mais tu dois au moins y réfléchir, à défaut d'y répondre.

— Si tu y tiens vraiment.

— Ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour toi que je fais cela, Aïolia... Pourquoi la relation entre Milo et Camus te perturbe-t-elle autant ?

— Shaka..., souffla-t-il.

— Très bien. Alors en quoi est-ce différent de ton propre secret ?

— Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu le sais bien pourtant, s'offusqua le Lion en relevant la tête derechef, persuadé de l'évidence même de sa réponse.

— Voyons… C'est pareil. C'est exactement la même chose.

— Non !

— Milo et Camus, c'est comme toi et...

— Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Ils s'aiment eux ! Ils s'aimaient... » Un lourd silence s'interposa entre les deux hommes, avant qu'Aïolia ne le rompe : « Je suis désolé, Shaka, je ne voulais pas dire ça, murmura-t-il sans pouvoir affronter le regard de son vis-à-vis, honteux des propos qu'il venait de tenir.

— Il s'aimaient, justement, insista le blond en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

— C'est… C'est ça qui fait mal, je crois.

— ...

— Parce que c'était sérieux entre eux. Et pas juste une passade comme... Merde ! lança-t-il en fermant les yeux, l'air désolé. Shaka, ce n'est pas ce...

— Pourquoi ? », le coupa le moine sans tenir compte du regard perdu que le Lion lui lançait à présent. Il ne voulait pas le laisser dériver sur un autre sujet de discussion, pas alors qu'il touchait au fond du problème. « Pourquoi ?

— Parce que... parce que Milo aimait Camus de tout son cœur… et qu'il l'aime toujours.

— Et ?

— Et parce que... Je... Je n'en sais rien.

— Et toi, Aïolia ? », poursuivit malgré tout la Vierge.

Le Lion, après avoir jeté un regard incrédule sur Shaka, avait lâché les yeux merveilleux qui brillaient de mille feux et qui le renvoyaient à sa propre médiocrité, pour les planter dans le liquide ambré d'où un délicat fumet s'échappait. Lui ? Lui quoi ?

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

— Très bien. Je vais poser une simple question. A toi d'y apporter ou non une réponse. Elle te sera personnelle et je n'ai aucunement le besoin ou la volonté de la connaître. »

Les mains du moine vinrent se poser en coupe sur les joues tirées par les larmes séchées du Lion et maintinrent fermement le visage déconfit d'Aïolia, le forçant à faire face au sien. La Vierge arborait une réelle douceur sur ses traits fins et aristocratiques. Une tendresse que l'Indien ne montrait pas à ses confrères. Cette facette de sa personnalité, il ne la réservait qu'à une poignée d'initiés, dont Aïolia faisait partie.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus mal : le fait que Milo ait eu une relation privilégiée avec Camus, que celle-ci ait été baignée dans l'amour de deux êtres ou bien que la personne ayant bénéficié de cette faveur ne soit pas toi, Aïolia ?

— Qu'est-ce… ?

— Shh…, le coupa Shaka. Réfléchis-y calmement. La réponse viendra à toi naturellement. »

Le Grec baissa la tête lentement, méditant les paroles sûrement emplies de sagesse du moine mais dont il ne saisissait pas la portée.

Ses mains avaient trouvé refuge dans les plis turquoise du sari du blond, assis, les jambes croisées face à lui. Ce tissu léger, idéal pour supporter les chaleurs éprouvantes de l'été caniculaire, il le malmenait, le triturait et le caressait à la fois. _La même couleur que les yeux de Milo... _

Les prunelles félines d'un vert profond balayèrent le vêtement aérien de gauche à droite pour finalement se poser dans l'échancrure du tissu, qui révélait le grain de la peau fine et pâle de la cuisse de son ami. Puis attiré par une longue mèche couleur des blés, ses yeux remontèrent le long du corps de l'Indien et Aïolia fixa alors son attention sur le torse fin à demi découvert de Shaka, qui respirait calmement, comme toujours, de manière à peine perceptible. Son regard dériva ensuite sur sa clavicule gauche où dormait la fibule qui retenait le vêtement, sur son menton bien dessiné et volontaire, sur sa bouche qui esquissait un sourire apaisant et plongea à nouveau dans ces lacs troublants dans lesquels il aimait tant se perdre. Il y chercha un semblant de réponse mais n'y trouva rien qui le satisfasse.

« Je... Je ne sais pas, je n'en sais rien, sanglota-t-il désemparé. Aide-moi, Shaka ! S'il te plaît. »

Les mains agiles de son ami quittèrent son visage pour l'une se poser sur sa nuque et le rapprocher, et l'autre se placer au milieu d'un dos musculeux, traversé par des spasmes de chagrin. Les larmes dévalèrent à nouveau les joues du Grec qui ne comprenait plus rien ou qui comprenait trop. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Pas maintenant.

Aïolia agrippa davantage le tissu de lin, sa tête trouvant sa place dans le creux d'une épaule. La main caressante sur son cou l'apaisait, tout comme les battements de cœur sereins du moine, tout comme le doux parfum de jasmin qui émanait de la longue chevelure blonde, tout comme la douceur de sa peau sous ses lèvres, sous ses mains devenus avides de possession, sous ses doigts qui s'accrochaient à lui désespérément. Tout comme son corps qui quémandait celui de son vis-à-vis, qui recherchait sa chaleur réconfortante.

Juste une fois... encore. Tout son être voulait se perdre dans celui de cet homme qui s'était déjà offert à lui une unique fois, il y avait bien longtemps. Tout son être voulait se fondre en lui pour oublier la tempête d'émotions contradictoires qui sévissait dans son esprit, pour oublier le temps d'une étreinte cette douleur diffuse qui ne voulait plus le quitter. Quand bien même il s'agirait d'une solution hypocrite. Quand bien même il se perdrait un peu plus dans la culpabilité. Juste une fois... juste pour oublier qu'il avait faux sur toute la ligne.

Alors le Silence les écouta impassible, jetant sur eux une oreille compréhensive.

Le Silence, ami et complice de longue date, les soutint et garda précieusement leur secret jalousement protégé.

Le Silence, témoin mystérieux du sixième temple, les entoura, les protégea de ses bras apaisants, comme le ferait un père avec ses enfants, et s'effaça doucement, remplacé par une symphonie de sons envoûtante et lascive.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, dans un coin reculé du Sanctuaire où les oliviers se tordaient en tous sens pour protéger la terre des rayons brûlants du soleil, une bouffée de cosmos chargée de chagrin s'éleva dans les airs pour recouvrir l'espace désert d'une lourde chape, écrasante de tristesse.

Milo s'était laissé tomber au pied de la stèle de marbre gris qui faisait office de dernière demeure au Saint du Verseau. Une simple pierre froide et triste avec, gravés à même le roc, son prénom et son grade. Triste résumé. Juste un nom sur un caillou. Il ne se résumait pas à cela, son Camus. Une pierre…

Sa main tremblante se posa avec amour sur les reliefs travaillés de la sépulture avant que ses bras ne l'enserrent convulsivement. Le front appuyé sur le marbre, une larme s'échappa de ses orbes turquoise, suivie d'une deuxième et d'une troisième, jusqu'à ce que le corps entier du Scorpion ne soit plus qu'un soubresaut, une coquille vide qui sanglotait sur la perte de son âme sœur.

Il se l'était promis : ne plus pleurer. Être un digne chevalier. De quoi avait-il l'air ainsi ? Il savait que Camus n'aurait jamais voulu le voir dans cet état mais il n'en avait que faire. Il n'avait jamais pu se laisser aller à son chagrin depuis son départ. C'était Interdit. Tabou. Personne ne savait. Personne ne comprendrait. Tout le monde s'en fichait. Mais à présent, tout était différent. Son secret n'avait plus de secret que le nom. Merci Aïolia ! Camus devait se retourner là où il était. Lui, le glacial Saint du Verseau, homme sans émotions, aux préceptes sévères et sans appel sur le rôle et les devoirs d'un chevalier, forniquant avec une autre personne, un homme, Milo en plus !

Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Il avait eu tout faux. Il l'avait trahi, son amour...

« Je suis tellement désolé. Tu me manques tellement, mon Camus… Si tu savais comme je t'aime… Pourquoi n'es-tu plus là ?… Pourquoi ? Toi, tu saurais ce que je dois faire. Tu... »

Ses épaules se voûtèrent comme si toute la peine du monde venait de s'y poser. Son front trouva sa place sur son avant-bras, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. De toute façon, grand bien lui fasse si tout le monde le voyait ainsi. Mù et Aldébaran avaient eu un aperçu de la loque qu'il était, bientôt ce serait la garde tout entière et enfin tout le Sanctuaire. Ah, il était beau le féroce assassin d'Athéna !

« Camus… _Jeu t'aime… Plous keu tout…_ Tu n'aurais pas dû me faire confiance. »

- _Flash-back_-

Des gémissements lascifs se répercutaient dans la chambre claire du Verseau. Soupirs discrets, respirations saccadées…

Sous un drap d'une blancheur immaculée, deux hommes s'aimaient de la plus belle des façons. Des ondes énergiques et voluptueuses faisaient se mouvoir le tissu sur le matelas comme des vagues déchaînées s'écraseraient sur une plage.

Gorgé des soupirs discrets mais réels du Français, le Grec approfondissait ses déhanchements lascifs, sa main crochetée à celle de son amant, heurtant la partie la plus sensible, la plus réceptive, de son être à chaque allée et venue en lui pour un plaisir toujours plus grand, lui arrachant à mesure de leur étreinte des petits cris de plaisir.

« Aaah ! Camus… Je… nhhh ! »

Ses hanches prises dans une ondulation hypnotique, ne répondant plus qu'aux besoins triviaux de son corps, Milo affirma sa prise sur la cuisse du Français, se saisit du sexe tendu de son amant avant d'entamer un va-et-vient au même rythme que ses déhanchés. Retenant un petit cri de volupté, le Verseau crispa alors ses doigts pour planter ses ongles dans les draps chiffonnés, mêlés à sa longue chevelure océane, et dans la peau brûlante d'une fesse rebondie. Puis, embarqué par le plaisir, il rejeta la tête en arrière, se cambrant davantage encore pour recevoir en lui le fruit de leur communion charnelle.

Se contractant violemment, Camus se déversa dans un ultime gémissement en sentant la semence brûlante de Milo l'emplir, ce dernier complétant leur orgasme de derniers coups de reins voluptueux.

Exténué, éloignant les jambes blanches de ses épaules, le Grec s'effondra contre le torse aux muscles fins et déliés de son divin amant, cherchant à calmer les points colorés apparus devant ses yeux. Sa tête vint se nicher naturellement dans le creux d'une épaule luisante de sueur, ses lèvres moururent sur une peau au délicieux goût de luxure. Le silence autour de leurs deux corps intimement enlacés se faisait ami avec leurs souffles encore saccadés. Un sourire immense pointa sur le visage hâlé du Grec.

Il pouvait le dire, il ne trouvait le bonheur que dans les bras de son homme. S'enivrant de son parfum, sa main partit à la recherche de sa jumelle plus pâle, ses doigts retrouvèrent leur place parmi leurs complices.

« Je t'aime Camus. »

Milo n'attendait pas de réponse. Camus ne s'exprimait jamais sur ses sentiments, mais il savait qu'il l'aimait. Aussi certainement que le soleil se levait tous les matins et qu'il se couchait tous les soirs. Les mots étaient parfois superflus pour exprimer ce qu'un cœur ressentait. Mais Milo, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de le lui dire. Pour être sûr que Camus ne l'oublie pas, pour le rassurer, pour se persuader que cet instant magique était un moment tangible et non pas une chimère de son esprit brumeux.

« Camus ? » Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, cependant sa main qui se baladait dans son opulente chevelure attestait de son attention. « Comment dit-on : tu es le plus merveilleux amant du monde, en français ? »

Le Grec sentit ledit merveilleux amant remuer sous lui, mais étant toujours en lui, Milo accentua la pression de son corps pour l'immobiliser. Relevant la tête, ses orbes turquoise rencontrèrent ceux indéfinissables du Français qui semblaient le sonder.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore chercher là, Milo ?

— Rien. J'aimerai juste pouvoir te dire des mots d'amour dans ta langue natale.

— Pourquoi ? Tu le fais déjà très bien en… »

Camus ne put terminer sa phrase, deux lèvres voraces venaient de capturer leurs jumelles pour lui voler un baiser langoureux. Un gémissement échappa à Camus qui répondait avec volupté à son amant, pour le plus grand ravissement du Grec.

« Arrête de toujours poser des questions. Je veux juste pouvoir te dire que je t'aime dans ta langue maternelle… Juste pouvoir te parler sans que personne n'y comprenne rien… Juste…

— Et tu crois que personne d'autre au Sanctuaire ne parle français ?

— C'est le cas ?

— Non », lui répondit Camus dans un rare sourire.

Une nouvelle série de baisers unit les deux hommes, qui profitaient de cette osmose parfaite entre eux et de ce moment d'intimité si rare qu'ils avaient réussi à s'octroyer malgré leur lourde charge.

« Je ne connais que deux phrases dans ta langue, déclara-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

— Qui sont ?

— Tu ne te moques pas ! »

Une main fraîche souleva les mèches rebelles qui retombaient dans les yeux du Scorpion et par ce silence, il comprit la réponse implicite de Camus. Un Camus serein et en paix, comme il ne le voyait que dans ses bras, après l'amour.

« Ok. Alors : _Voulai-vous couchai avé moa ? _

— Intéressant.

— N'est-ce pas ? Et aussi : _Tou as dé beaux ye, tou sais !_

— Quel accent !

— Tu m'avais promis de ne pas te moquer.

— Je ne le fais pas, je constate seulement, répliqua Camus, clinique.

— Apprends-moi ! Je sais que tu es un merveilleux professeur... Tu es un très bon élève en tout cas », poursuivit le Grec en mordillant la jugulaire de son amant qui se trouvait à portée de bouche.

Un soupir de bien-être échappa au Français, ce qui arracha un rire de la part du Grec, toujours ravi de constater les démonstrations orales et physiques de plaisir post-coïtales de son homme pourtant si réservé d'ordinaire.

« Arrête de bouger comme ça Camus, va y avoir des dégâts, sinon. »

Pour toute réponse le Français enserra de ses longues jambes le bassin du Grec, réveillant une partie endormie de celui-ci qui était tout à fait prête à recommencer une nouvelle danse horizontale. Comprenant le souhait implicite de son partenaire, Milo fit un léger mouvement de bassin, frottant son bas ventre contre le sexe de Camus qui n'avait pas encore repris toute sa douceur.

La réponse du Verseau ne se fit pas attendre, amusant le Scorpion. Il ne se lassait pas du Camus si réceptif d'après l'amour. Le froid Verseau s'était évaporé à la chaleur de ses sentiments et de son corps et il adorait cela.

« Comment dit-on : Ton parfum suffit à me rendre fou de désir ?

— Miloo...

— Allez ! S'il te plait, mon Camus.

— _Tu sens bon. »_

Le nez de Milo se promena dans la chevelure océane qui s'étalait sur l'oreiller quand, après avoir reniflé avec exagération les effluves envoutantes qu'exhalait celle-ci, sa langue mutine vint taquiner un lobe d'oreille qu'il trouva sur sa route.

« Tou sens bon. »

Son souffle chaud s'échoua doucement dans le creux de celle-ci, entraînant un frisson sur la peau blanche de son amant. Un immense sourire de satisfaction gravé sur le visage, Milo poursuivit sa quête du plaisir et du bout des doigts caressa le genou droit de Camus. Avec délicatesse, il effleura la peau fraîche de la cuisse qui encadrait son bassin, s'arrêta pour pétrir une fesse musclée à souhait puis remonta progressivement le long d'un flanc soyeux, titilla de l'index et de la langue une gemme rosée, érigée sur un torse glabre, jusqu'à ce que sa main trouve sa place sur sa joue, son pouce caressant le coin de sa bouche.

« Et : tu as la peau la plus douce qu'il ne m'ait jamais été donné de toucher.

— … C'est trop long pour toi, lui répondit un Camus haletant de bien-être sous la divine caresse et le souffle chaud sur sa joue.

— Vas-y !

— _Tu as la peau douce. »_

L'excitation du Chevalier des Glaces n'était plus à démontrer s'il en jugeait par le renflement distinct que Milo ressentait contre son ventre. Alors, détournant l'attention du Verseau par des baisers humides, une main scorpionnesque laissée libre de tout mouvement se faufila subrepticement entre les abdomens des deux hommes pour se saisir du désir tendu du Français. Tout en y posant ses doigts, un pouce coquin vint taquiner l'extrémité sensible du membre :

« _Tou as la peau dousse._

— Nh…

— C'est bien ça, Camuuus ? »

Celui-ci acquiesça de la tête en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, avant de ne pouvoir retenir un mouvement de bassin équivoque, attisant le désir du Grec toujours prisonnier de son corps. Un Grec qui, devant cette expression de délice et d'abandon, sourit, un zeste de sadisme dans ses prunelles brillantes.

Tout en joignant le geste à la parole, Milo se mit en quête d'attiser le feu ardent qui vibrait dans le corps de son glaçon personnel, glaçon qui pouvait à ses heures perdues se révéler être plus que bouillant. Profitant du fait que Camus soit si réceptif à ses attentions, le Scorpion ondula langoureusement sur son torse pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres rosies :

« J'aime sentir tes lèvres contre les mieeennes. Dis-le-moi en français, mon Camus, souffla-t-il.

— _J'aime… sentir tes lèvres… contre les miennes », _lui répondit Camus, captif d'une bouche douce et gourmande.

Sensuellement, sa langue vint frôler sa lèvre inférieure et partit à la conquête de sa consœur qu'elle trouva et caressa, savourant le goût divin de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

« J'aime sentir… ta langue glisser sur la mienne..., susurra-t-il en effectuant un doux aller-retour dans le corps brûlant du Français.

— _J'aime sentir ta langue…Nh… glisser sur la mienne._

— ... et courir sur mes doigts.

— _... Courir sur tes doigts... »_

Milo ne put retenir un long gémissement lorsque Camus mimant ses dires, tourna le visage et s'empara de son pouce_, _l'emportant assurément aux portes du plaisir. Le Français ne s'en rendait pas compte mais il était d'une sensualité éblouissante, qui rendait le Scorpion fou de désir, et plus encore. Tellement plus.

« Aah ! Camuus... »

Un baiser passionné et profond les unit à nouveau, comme seuls deux amants pouvaient le faire. Un frisson d'anticipation envahit l'échine scorpionne lorsque leurs langues s'enroulèrent sur le pouce de Milo, se goûtant avec une sensualité affolante. Les mains de Camus glissèrent sur la peau moite de son dos pour l'une se perdre dans la jungle de ses boucles bleues et l'autre effleurer de ses doigts presque glacés sa colonne vertébrale, caresser le creux de ses reins et trouver sa place sur un fessier, l'incitant avec subtilité à approfondir ses mouvements de balancier. Requête accordée par le Grec qui se perdit à nouveau en lui, bercé par le soupir lascif de son amant qui se cambra légèrement.

« … J'aime voir ton corps si réceptif.

— _J'aime voir ton corps… Nh… si réceptif. »_

Se perdant dans les saphirs à demi clos_, _Milo dégagea une mèche océane qui reposait sur sa tempe. La bouche entrouverte, le souffle court, les yeux brillants_, _Camus était éblouissant.

« Tu es tellement beau mon Camus », lâcha-t-il en soupirant d'aise.

Un regard indéchiffrable le cloua sur place mais ce fut surtout le sourire qui s'y joignit qui emballa son cœur.

« Toi aussi, Milo. _Toi aussi, tu es beau. »_

Un sourire gravé sur le visage, Milo ne put réprimer le sentiment de fierté qui grandissait en lui : c'était avec lui que le Prince des Glaces se trouvait, à lui qu'il se donnait corps et âme. Il se mit alors en quête de le satisfaire toujours plus et de goûter la peau délicieuse de son amant. Se soulevant en partie en une onde sensuelle, il posa sa bouche sur une clavicule offerte et doucement se dirigea vers un téton érigé par le plaisir et d'une langue habile vint éveiller la plus petite papille de ce bout de chair qu'il savait particulièrement sensible.

« J'aime… sentir le sel de ta peau sur ma langue…

— _J'aime sentir le sel de ta peau… sur ma langue…_ Aah, Milo !, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle mal contenu sous la caresse linguale.

— Camus… j'aime sentir mes mains... Nh... parcourir la moindre parcelle de ton corps. » Un long soupir silencieux échappa au Français qui succombait au charme du Grec, à son étreinte ferme et douce à la fois. « Dis-le en français, mon Camus.

— _J'aime... J'aime sentir tes mains… parcourir la moindre parcelle… de mon cooorps », _lâcha-t-il en se cambrant davantage, sa voix et son corps ayant définitivement perdus la raideur qui le caractérisait au quotidien.

Milo ne se lassait jamais de voir le visage de l'impassible Verseau s'animer sous les caresses de ses doigts, de sa langue. Camus perdait sa façade de Saint de Glace et Milo trouvait qu'il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Sa bouche rosée et fraîche s'ouvrait pour laisser voir une langue experte dans l'art de rendre fou son partenaire, ses joues s'empourpraient délicieusement à mesure des allers-retours appuyés que Milo exerçait sur le désir dressé de son amant au rythme lent de ses propres coups de reins, son souffle se faisait plus court, haletant.

« ... J'adoore quand tu gémis sous mes caresses, Camus.

— _J'adore gémir sous tes careeesses, _lâcha le Français dans un gémissement mal maitrisé.

— J'aime te faire crier quand je bouge en toi.

— Aaah !… _J'aime quand_… Nh ! _Quand tu… tu bouges en moi !_

— … J'aime te sentir... Aah!... tout autour de moi. »

Milo donna un nouveau mouvement de bassin plus ample et plus profond, faisant presque crier le Verseau qui crocheta ses doigts dans ses boucles bleues. Il venait de toucher ce point sensible en lui qui le rendait complètement fou. Qui les rendait complètement fous.

« Vas-y Camus, Nh ! …Dis-le !, haleta le Grec.

— _J'aime te… sentir en moi._

— J'aime_..._

— Chut ! Tu... parles trop, Miloo ! »

Emporté par la respiration lascive de son amant qui ne ressemblait plus qu'à une longue série de gémissements, Milo obéit et s'interrompit pour se concentrer sur le plaisir qu'il donnait à son partenaire. Sa main hâlée agrippa une cuisse blanche avec douceur mais fermeté et, progressivement, il accéléra la cadence, s'enfonçant à chaque déhanché un peu plus loin dans le corps offert de Camus, s'attachant à effleurer la tâche douce qui faisait gémir son amant de plus belle en une mélodie toujours plus sensuelle et excitante à son oreille.

Milo gémissait lui aussi, une ou deux octaves au-dessus de son amant, le rejoignant dans l'expression orale du plaisir. Il poussa entièrement son membre en lui et se mit à bouger plus fort. Camus étouffa maladroitement un cri, ses jambes puissantes accentuant davantage leur étreinte pour augmenter l'amplitude des coups de reins. Le rythme s'accéléra, se fit plus vigoureux, plus profond, plus passionné. Leurs gémissements ne faisaient plus qu'un. Leurs peaux perlées glissaient l'une contre l'autre, écrasant les gouttes de sueur sur leurs abdominaux, en créant d'autres et ainsi de suite dans un rythme toujours plus rapide et plus soutenu.

Les prunelles intrigantes du Scorpion, voilées par le plaisir, croisèrent celles fiévreuses du Verseau, avant qu'elles ne disparaissent derrière des paupières claires.

« Je t'aime… de tout mon cœur… Aaah ! … Et de toute mon âme…AaaH ! Camuuus !

— _Je_… Nh ! _Je t'aime_… _Je t'aime de tout… mon cœur_ _et_ Nh ! _de toute mon âme, Milo ! »_

Mouvement de volupté plus langoureux encore du bassin Grec qui tira un cri rauque du très volubile Français !

« Répète ! … J'ai pas compris », demanda-t-il avec un immense sourire, ses lèvres tremblantes se posant sur celles entrouvertes de Camus, qui cherchait à happer l'air devenu étrangement rare.

« _Je t'aime, Milo ! AAH !_

— Encore !

— _Je t'aaaime !_

— Encooore !

— _Je t'aime !_

— Encore… encore… ENCOOORE… »

Ils crièrent ensemble lorsque dans un dernier coup de rein, Milo se déversa dans le corps tendu par l'orgasme de Camus. Un liquide chaud sur son ventre fit frissonner de plaisir le Grec qui fit encore quelques mouvements lascifs jusqu'à ce que les premières volutes de jouissance commencent à s'évaporer.

Fatigué mais heureux, les membres encore tremblants de la poussée d'extase qui avait parcouru son corps, Milo posa ses coudes autour du visage extatique du Français, en prenant garde de ne pas lui tirer les cheveux. Décidément, il ne pourrait jamais se défaire de ce sentiment de plénitude absolue qui l'habitait lorsqu'il voyait son Camus offert, détendu, le souffle encore court tout comme lui. C'était un tel cadeau.

« Camus,… _Jeu t'aimeu… dé tou mon keur et dé tout' mon âm'. »_

Ses lèvres fondirent sur les siennes pour échanger un baiser tendre et sensuel. Ce simple échange suffit à faire passer toute l'émotion qui les envahissait à cet instant. Plongeant son regard amoureux dans celui de son vis-à-vis, Milo se figea. Une perle cristalline se faufilait entre les longs cils de Camus et se perdit sur sa tempe pour se noyer dans un océan soyeux.

Milo était perdu. Son cœur criait sa joie d'avoir entendu les mots qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré entendre et se tordait de douleur à la fois devant la détresse qui se reflétait dans les prunelles sacrées de son aimé. Jamais, une telle fragilité n'avait envahi les orbes français depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Milo avait découvert une palette impressionnante d'émotions cachée chez son compagnon mais jamais celle-ci.

« Camus ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

— ...

— Non, ne pleure pas, se désola le Grec en effaçant le sillon humide qui courait sur son visage, malheureusement vite remplacé par une autre larme. Camus… Attends ! »

Le Français détourna les yeux pour semblait-il cacher sa honte et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses sanglots. Se dégageant doucement du corps de son amant et faisant fi du liquide chaud qui dormait sur et dans leurs corps, Milo le prit dans ses bras et commença à le bercer doucement, voulant atténuer sa peine. Ce dernier se laissa faire sans ciller, ce qui serra davantage le cœur du huitième gardien. Camus n'était jamais aussi fragile d'ordinaire. Rectification : même dans ses rares moments d'abandon, Camus n'était JAMAIS fragile ! Il savait le Français pudique sur ses sentiments, il devinait la culpabilité qui l'habitait de faillir à son devoir de Saint de Glace, homme froid et sans cœur par définition mais par Athéna, il n'aurait jamais cru le mettre dans un tel état. Parce que c'était lui qui le faisait douter. Pas besoin que Camus le dise pour qu'il le sache. N'étaient-ils pas les meilleurs amis du monde, avant ? Ne s'était-il pas battu pour lui faire accepter son amitié ? Alors son amour ?

« Je suis désolé, Camus. Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie... Shh... Je m'excuse, dit-il en déposant un baiser anxieux sur le dessus de sa tête. C'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû te pousser. J'ai été égoïste, je me suis pas rendu compte… Je t'aime_. _Allez, arrête ça, s'il-te-plaît !... Shhh Je n'aurais pas dû..._ Jeu t'aimeu_ Camus », se lamenta le Scorpion, désemparé devant le comportement de son amour.

Le Français se lova dans les bras protecteurs qui l'entouraient, enfonçant son nez dans le cou de Milo. Des larmes silencieuses lui échappèrent sans que son corps ne le trahisse toutefois. Toujours cette sacro-sainte maîtrise de soi ! Celle qui le perdait chaque jour un peu plus et qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Après de longues secondes qui parurent une éternité au Scorpion, Camus articula péniblement d'une voix neutre :

« Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi, Milo. Oublie ça ! Tu n'as rien vu, tu veux ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien... Tu as le droit de pleurer, tu sais... De montrer tes émotions.

— Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je...

— Si, le coupa-t-il un peu sèchement. A moi, tu le peux. Avec moi, tu as le droit d'être simplement Camus et non pas le Chevalier du Verseau. Juste Camus. Juste avec moi, d'accord ? »

Le silence s'interposa entre les deux amants. Milo ne savait pas s'il avait été trop loin. Peut-être. Mais cela, il ne le saurait jamais. Camus ne lui avait pas répondu, seule sa main caressait son torse dans un mouvement lent, ses longs ongles le chatouillant un peu. Sans doute, Camus s'était-il isolé à nouveau dans son monde secret, derrière ses hautes barrières de glace impénétrables. Sans doute n'avait-il même plus conscience d'être avec lui.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il alors pour lui. _Jeu t'aimeu._

— Non. »

Milo, surpris et du ton sec de son amant et d'avoir été entendu, tenta de voir son visage qui s'était niché plus profondément contre lui, peut-être pour masquer encore de probables larmes. De sa voix professorale, nullement affectée par les pleurs muets qui s'étaient échappés un peu plus tôt, le Verseau le reprit ; ce qui le fit un peu sourire :

« On dit : _Je t'aime_. Pas _Jeu t'aimeu ! »_

Milo ricana sourdement, avant de se corriger, amusé :

« _Jeu t'aime_… _Jeu t'aime_, Camus_._

— Oui, comme ça. _Je t'aime_… Milo. »

Milo ne répondit rien, ni ne fit le moindre commentaire. Non, il s'évertua à garder le silence, laissant ces mots emplir son cœur et son esprit. Ces trois mots lâchés par son pudique amant ne seraient plus prononcés. Il le savait et cela ne donnait que plus de force à cette ultime confession. Ils n'en reparleraient jamais. Un autre de leurs secrets inavouables.

Déposant un simple baiser sur la frange humide qui collait au front de son amant, Milo sourit. Un grand sourire. Épanoui et sincère. Il était heureux. Tout simplement.

- _Fin du flash-back_-

Les larmes baignant le visage ravagé du Scorpion, il répétait sans cesse ces mots à l'époque si réconfortants, ces mots qui l'avaient fait se sentir l'homme le plus chanceux du monde parce qu'il avait su capturer le cœur du glacial Français, parce qu'il avait su abaisser ses remparts impénétrables, parce qu'il avait su faire admettre au Démon qu'il pouvait aimer.

« _Jeu t'aime Camus dé tout mon keur et dé tout' mon âme… Jeu t'aime pou toujou… Jeu…Jeu t'aime pou la fie. Jeu t'aime… _Si tu savais comme tu me manques... Pourquoi tu n'es plus là ? Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi... est-ce que tu m'as laissé... tout seul ? Pardonne-moi, s'il-te-plaît. _Jeu t'aime Camus…_ Mais j'ai tout raté. »

Sa voix mourut dans un sanglot. A cet instant, il voulait mourir, plonger dans les bras réconfortants de son amant, revenir en arrière. Il le voulait. Il le voulait tellement. Oublier cette année passée sans lui, oublier qu'il n'était plus là, oublier qu'il était seul, oublier que chaque jour il mourait et que pourtant il ne se rapprocherait jamais assez près de lui.

* * *

Le soleil rasait l'horizon, donnant un éclairage tamisé au Sanctuaire. Une atmosphère de quiétude régnait, baignée dans la chaleur excessive de l'été. Une haute silhouette, dotée d'une longue chevelure lisse, apparut soudainement au côté d'une autre, qui semblait être celle d'un enfant. Celui-ci, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, en tailleur, attendait les instructions du nouveau venu.

« Il n'a rien de grave, maître ?

— Merci Kiki. Tu peux y aller. »

La voix paisible de Mù rassurait l'enfant qui, devant la détresse du huitième gardien, s'était trouvé désemparé et perdu. Comment un homme aussi fort et aussi sûr de lui que le Chevalier du Scorpion pouvait se trouver dans un si triste état ? Sans demander son reste, l'apprenti disparut lorsque le Bélier s'avança sur l'allée sèche qui scindait en deux le cimetière du Sanctuaire.

« Milo. Rentrons maintenant. »

Le menton bas, ce dernier ne protesta pas et se décrocha de la stèle contre laquelle il avait fini par s'endormir. Pas un mot, ni un regard ne fut échangé entre les deux gardes dorés.

Milo souffrait. Mù le savait. Milo souffrait la perte de son âme sœur, la perte de son secret inavouable auquel il se raccrochait avec l'énergie du désespoir et la perte de son amitié avec son meilleur ami, sa planche de salut.

Milo n'était plus Milo. Il avait tout perdu.

* * *

...

* * *

Dans l'isba isolée qui dormait au milieu de l'immense plaine sibérienne, le silence s'était invité, s'immisçant entre les deux Chevaliers qui, malgré une courte nuit passée à ressasser les évènements pour le moins troublants de la veille, reprenaient doucement contact avec la réalité : de courtes paroles de courtoisie échangées, un sourire hésitant face à un hochement de tête appuyé, un raclement de gorge gêné tandis que Shina repliait avec attention sa couverture polaire, un regard translucide absorbé par les couverts qui se noyaient dans le bac de l'évier…

Comment réagir ? Comment agir avec naturel à présent qu'ils avaient chacun -sans connaître cette réciprocité- une attention plus que marquée, portée sur leur voisin ? Dans une vaine tentative d'apaisement, leurs esprits avaient essayé d'occulter le sentiment de bien-être qui s'était emparé de leurs cœurs et de leurs corps lorsque leurs cosmos s'étaient rencontrés la veille. S'ils se concentraient sur les gestes qu'ils faisaient, s'ils faisaient abstraction de la présence de l'autre, ce sentiment étrange mais tenace s'amenuisait quelque peu mais... difficile de passer outre lorsque le moindre bruit suspect les poussait à relever la tête derechef pour porter leur regard sur la silhouette de l'autre, sur des épaules fines masquées par des mèches vertes, sur un profil bandé, sur une main agile qui effleurait une table ou un tissu.

Faire abstraction de l'autre.  
Oublier cette délicieuse errance.  
Redevenir soi-même.  
Reprendre pied dans la réalité et retrouver son cœur de glace...

Tels étaient les souhaits muets de Shina et de Hyôga alors qu'une nouvelle journée commençait...

* * *

Sur le chemin qui les menait vers le lieu des combats contre Borée et Artis, le silence s'était cette fois imposé, prenant de minute en minute toujours plus d'ampleur et de gravité. Shina suivait Hyôga d'une allure lente, presque résignée. Il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner et elle avait accepté d'un « oui » franc mais tout son être à présent démentait la volonté qu'elle s'était évertuée à faire passer dans ce simple mot.

D'un coup d'œil en arrière, Hyôga se permit de détailler la jeune femme qui posait son regard droit devant elle, sans pour autant que son attention soit fixée sur un élément précis du décor. Ses orbes verts dans lesquels il s'était surpris à aimer se perdre avec délice n'exprimaient aucune émotion, pas plus que son visage devenu grave. Elle était si différente de la veille au soir. Si différente de la jeune femme qu'il avait vue tour à tour perdue, fragile, sensible, souriante, voire timide, déterminée, en colère ou vindicative. Elle était un concentré d'émotions alors, tandis qu'à cet instant, un masque invisible recouvrait ses traits gracieux.

La neige craquait sous leurs pas et bientôt un grand plateau leur apparut en contrebas de la colline qu'ils venaient de grimper. Dans un même mouvement, les deux Chevaliers s'immobilisèrent, laissant leurs regards se promener au gré du paysage : le mur de glace éternelle, la banquise désolée traversée par des rafales d'un vent charriant de la poussière de diamant, l'horizon lisse et désert, le globe solaire qui irradiait doucement dans un ciel dégagé. Shina repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille gauche et, sans mot dire, amorça sa descente vers ce lieu qui avait vu se déchaîner la puissance guerrière des Saints d'Athéna.

A quoi pensait-elle à cet instant précis ? Hyôga aurait donné cher pour connaître la réponse. Il ne voulait pas interroger sa colocataire. De quel droit pouvait-il le faire ? Et puis comment aborder un sujet aussi sensible ? Il la savait peu encline à se confier. D'autant plus à lui, lui qui jamais n'avait révélé la moindre partie de ce qui le tourmentait. Pas qu'il n'aurait pas aimé se confier. C'était juste qu'il ne savait pas s'il le pouvait, s'il en avait le droit, à qui ou avec qui il le pourrait et si tout simplement, il le voulait vraiment. Qui aurait compris ? Réellement compris ce par quoi il passait ? Ce qu'il vivait ?

Le Russe lui emboîta le pas et rejoignit la jeune femme qui se dirigeait de sa démarche toujours assurée et féline vers une brèche qui creusait la surface nette de la banquise et plus précisément vers une masse sombre, qui ressemblait fortement à un corps.

La neige s'était accumulée sur la dépouille du Chevalier d'argent du Vent du Nord mais son armure sombre se dévoilait par endroit, le noir zébré de rouge tranchant avec la blancheur immaculée de la neige.

Arrivée à un mètre du corps abandonné à la prévenance de la Plaine, Shina ne put plus avancer. Tout le long du trajet, qui lui était apparu atrocement court comparé à la veille, son esprit s'était préparé à cette vision déchirante, celle de son frère mort. Ne pas montrer son désarroi, ni sa colère face à sa faiblesse ni sa peine. Alors elle s'était focalisée sur la silhouette de son hôte, sa force tranquille, tandis qu'il boitait très légèrement pour la guider vers ce lieu maudit. Il lui avait promis de revenir sur les lieux, elle s'en souvenait sans vraiment s'en souvenir. C'était étrange mais elle savait.

Ses regards sur elle ne lui avaient pas échappé et elle en avait été touchée et à la fois blessée. Il devait se demander si elle tenait le coup. Elle devait avoir perdue le peu d'estime qu'il avait pour elle, en perdant complètement le contrôle la veille. Cela ne devait plus arriver. Elle était un Chevalier !

Et pourtant, ses pieds se refusaient à s'approcher. Ses yeux s'étaient braqués sur le visage affreusement pâle de celui qu'elle avait tué. Pourquoi la neige n'avait-elle pas enseveli entièrement sa tête ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son attention soit portée sur les cristaux de glace qui recouvraient son visage, s'insinuaient à la commissure de sa bouche, dans ses narines, dans ses sourcils sombres, sur ses yeux fermés à jamais ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il arbore à présent cette sérénité qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vue tandis qu'elle avait réalisé la gravité de ses actes ? Par Athéna, comment allait-elle réussir à surmonter tout cela et surtout ne rien montrer à Hyôga ?

Hyôga… Cet homme qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, à quelques centimètres. Elle n'avait qu'à écarter un peu la main de son corps pour pouvoir sentir sa chaleur. Cette même main qui tremblait sous l'émotion, alors que son poing se fermait aussitôt pour masquer ce trouble si visible à qui y prêterait attention. Et il était évident que son voisin immédiat le ferait. Il voyait tout. Elle le savait.

« Shina ? »

L'entendait-elle ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Elle était là sans être là, physiquement présente, mais qu'en était-il de son esprit ?

Il fit un pas en avant, la dépassant très légèrement et tourna lentement la tête pour mieux apercevoir le visage nouvellement découvert de sa colocataire muette. Entre deux mèches vertes qui se soulevaient au gré du vent se devinait une joue à la peau hâlée et sans défaut -le profil où sa plaie avait été laissée à l'air libre n'était pas visible-, une bouche sévèrement fermée durcissait ses traits tandis que des paupières à demi closes masquaient les prunelles intrigantes de la jeune femme. Une beauté impénétrable, voilà comment il la définissait à cet instant précis.

Hyôga ne savait que faire. En un geste trahissant malgré lui cette fébrilité, il caressait du bout des doigts deux pièces d'argent qui dormaient dans le fond de la poche droite de son pantalon. Les rainures qui crantaient le côté des pièces rencontraient ses ongles courts mais soignés, et il faisait rouler celles–ci entre ses doigts avec une application certaine, puisque aucun tintement ne troublait l'atmosphère silencieuse qui les entourait.

Nul doute que le Cobra ne s'était pas préoccupé de tout le cérémonial inhérent à l'enterrement des deux Chevaliers d'argent décédés. En temps ordinaire, les victimes des combats contre des Saints d'Athéna n'avaient pas droit à de telles considérations, du moins pas de la part de leur bourreau. D'autant plus lorsque leur mort avait été donnée par un Chevalier des Glaces. Pourtant...

Pourtant Hyôga n'avait pu se résigner à laisser la Plaine ensevelir tout à fait les deux corps, comme le voulait la tradition dans cette région sauvage. Il n'avait pas pu oublier la promesse qu'il avait faite à Shina : celle de revenir. Une faiblesse de sa part. Une autre parmi tant d'autres.

Alors bien sûr, le Cygne aurait simplement pu l'accompagner sur les lieux, être un guide, une personne neutre mais Hyôga ne le voulait pas. Comment en toute conscience aurait-il pu la laisser affronter seule cette étape douloureuse, mais néanmoins nécessaire, qu'était le dernier adieu à un être cher ? A son frère ? A celui dont elle avait retiré elle-même la dernière étincelle de vie ?

Ses doigts se refermèrent vivement autour de la monnaie, alors que son incapacité à demeurer sans émotion lui revenait en pleine figure, et le bruit du métal s'entrechoquant retentit, pour le propulser dans la réalité et le sortir de ses pensées.

Un coup d'œil rapide sur Shina... Elle n'avait pas cillé. Quelques filaments échappés de derrière son oreille virevoltaient autour de son visage impassible, où aucune expression ne se lisait. Toujours ce masque, mais invisible cette fois. Et beaucoup trop réel. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Sans vie. Sans émotions. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Une rafale de vent projeta de la neige sur les corps abrités sous un manteau fourré pour elle et une couverture polaire pour lui et obligea la jeune femme à réagir : retrouver son équilibre en faisant claquer son talon en avant sur la glace et avancer vers le corps inerte devant elle. Des frissons apparurent sur la peau hâlée de son cou que le col fourré ne masquait pas et décidèrent le Russe à agir.

« Tiens ! »

La main droite tendue, deux pièces en argent au creux de sa paume, Hyôga attendait que Shina bouge.

Une seconde, peut-être deux, l'immobilisme parfait de sa voisine le fit douter du fait qu'elle l'ait entendu mais, comme au ralenti, Shina tourna un peu la tête et planta ses yeux émeraude sur lui. Deux orbes d'un vert profond, qui lui étaient à la fois connus et étrangers. Car bien qu'il soit littéralement attiré par ces deux joyaux étincelants, il ne put reconnaître la lueur de vie qui l'avait saisi la veille et avait réveillé en lui le besoin de se lier à nouveau avec une autre personne, elle en l'occurrence. Il vit juste deux puits sans fond, d'une froideur et d'une impavidité saisissantes qui n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler les yeux énigmatiques de son maître, Camus. A peine le temps de s'en faire la remarque, que déjà cette sensation disparaissait.

Un froncement de sourcils verts lui indiqua silencieusement qu'elle n'avait pas saisi ce qu'il voulait. Avec le plus de détachement possible, il releva un peu plus sa main et répondit à sa question muette :

« Pour le passeur. Deux pièces d'argent. »

Avec une lenteur qui ne lui ressemblait pas, le regard de l'Ophiuchus oscilla entre le visage à demi bandé de Hyôga qui l'observait avec attention mais distance et la main ouverte qu'il lui tendait, pour revenir sur ses traits fins, son visage inexpressif mais rassurant. Le vent siffla une sourde complainte à ses oreilles et fit claquer sèchement les pans de la couverture qui, malgré la vigueur déployée, resta sur les épaules du Slave.

Deux pièces d'argent... Ses paupières se refermèrent avec lassitude, un bref instant. C'était la coutume de déposer sur les yeux des morts une pièce d'argent afin que ceux-ci, une fois dans le royaume d'Hadès, puissent monnayer leur passage sur l'Achéron et ainsi poursuivre leur 'voyage' jusque l'au-delà. Elle l'avait oublié. Hyôga pensait à tout, faisait fi de la situation, quelle qu'elle soit, et restait pragmatique, détaché, sans émotion : un parfait Saint de Glace ! Encore une preuve, s'il en fallait, de sa propre faiblesse.

Sans un mot, après un soupir intérieur, Shina se saisit de l'offrande que lui tendait Hyôga et se tourna vers la dépouille de son frère, qui gisait là, mort, presque à ses pieds. S'armant de courage, elle tenta d'oublier la répugnance qui s'emparait de tout son être et se concentra sur la présence salutaire du Cygne dans son dos et sur les yeux malheureusement clos du Chevalier du Vent du Nord. Borée et non Ganzor. Oui, Borée, le Chevalier d'argent du Vent du Nord.

Agenouillée sur la glace, le dos droit et la main sûre, la jeune femme réalisa les gestes rituels sans plus de cérémonie, sans chercher à donner une quelconque solennité à cet adieu.

_Ne pas y accorder plus d'importance que nécessaire ! Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un au revoir à un frère d'armes !_

Pourtant, ses yeux trahissaient ses pensées, démentaient l'indifférence feinte de son attitude et ne pouvaient quitter les deux pièces qui recouvraient ceux fermés de Ganzor, le métal clair reflétant le léger éclat du soleil sibérien qui brillait doucement, à peine de quoi les réchauffer.

Après un court instant, elle se redressa pour lui rendre un dernier hommage mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Que dire ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien. S'ils avaient été au Sanctuaire, il aurait été entouré de ses pairs, accompagné jusqu'à sa dernière demeure. Oh, elle ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions ! Qui serait venu lui faire un dernier adieu ? Personne, si ce n'était les derniers Chevaliers d'argent, pour la forme, et les quelques soldats qui étaient à sa solde et qui, de peur de se voir corriger par une Shina en colère, seraient venus se recueillir une dernière fois sur la dépouille de celui qui les avait tant fait souffrir. Et elle aurait été les chercher, cela était certain. Bien que ne partageant plus son point de vue sur la domination des Chevaliers sur la « piétaille », elle aurait rué dans les brancards pour que son frère ne soit pas seul.

Mais à cet instant précis, tout était différent. Ils n'étaient pas en Grèce, au Sanctuaire. Non, ils étaient au milieu de nulle part, à l'autre bout du monde. Il n'y avait pas de hautes falaises minérales pour les abriter du vent brûlant de l'été caniculaire mais un imposant mur de glace sur lequel se réverbérait le vent froid de cet été sibérien. Et surtout, il n'y avait pas leurs frères d'armes et leurs regards perçants, où se refléterait une lueur vibrante de contentement face à la perte de cette brute, ainsi qu'un éclat de résignation : un des leurs n'était plus là, un coup dur pour la garde d'Athéna. Non, à ses côtés, se trouvait le maître incontesté de ce désert blanc, sa présence muette et rassurante, son attention discrète que pourtant elle ressentait, posée sur elle, à la fois légère et persistante. C'était réconfortant. Désolant mais pourtant si réconfortant. Hyôga, son air distant et hautain, synonyme de mieux-être. Elle ne l'aurait jamais juré et pourtant…

La voix du blond s'était élevée dans les airs et avait percuté ses oreilles mais bien qu'elle en ait conscience, elle n'imprima pas le sens de ses paroles presque murmurées. Comme s'il avait eu peur de la gêner. Pourtant le Russe ne se préoccupait pas plus que cela de déranger ou non les autres par ses dires. Enfin, il lui semblait qu'avec elle, il n'avait jamais pris de gants.

Ses yeux émeraude perdus au détour du visage livide et en partie recouvert de neige de son frère, Shina ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite du froid qui, de seconde en seconde, commençait à se faire plus présent, plus incisif. Elle ferma les paupières malgré elle, se délectant de cette sensation connue et appréciée. L'aura du Cygne. Le cosmos de Hyôga qui croissait doucement, qui l'entourait et lui réchauffait le cœur à défaut de son corps, qui lui se raidissait sous l'incursion vive du froid. Le front plissé, la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux aussitôt. Pourquoi ce froid intense et presque douloureux, si Hyôga voulait seulement la soutenir moralement dans cette épreuve ?

Avec effroi, elle réalisa. Ce n'était pas simplement une marque d'attention mais aussi, et surtout, la mise en bière de son frère qui se faisait. Statufiée par la surprise, Shina ne put que constater la progression rapide et délicate de la glace qui entourait le corps de Ganzor. Simple pellicule translucide pour devenir de plus en plus épaisse, de plus en plus compacte et solide, jusqu'à se transformer en ce coffret de glace qui donnait un aspect bleuté à la peau du Chevalier du Vent du Nord. Dernière image qui s'imprégnerait dans son cerveau. Le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre dans sa poitrine, fort, affreusement fort, jusqu'à ce que seuls les coups assourdissants dans son corps ne soient un rappel terrifiant du présent. Juste ses battements douloureux et le visage de Ganzor sous la glace.

Les coups et son visage. La douleur et son visage. La douleur et le désespoir.

Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux, menaçant de déborder et d'ainsi révéler sa faiblesse face au seul homme devant lequel dorénavant elle ne voulait plus paraître vulnérable. Serrant les mâchoires à s'en faire mal, les muscles de son corps se crispant comme jamais, elle craqua au son de la voix neutre de son colocataire :

« Je te laisse un instant, je vais voir le Chevalier du Lynx. »

Hyôga la laissait là, avec lui, son frère disparu. Hyôga l'abandonnait. Elle allait être seule. Seule face à son chagrin, seule face à sa culpabilité, seule face à elle-même. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne le pouvait pas ! Alors sans chercher à se contrôler, sa main attrapa celle glacée du Russe comme un appel au secours, une demande implicite de soutien. C'était en quelque sorte sa bouée de sauvetage, l'unique lien qui la maintenait dans la réalité, qui l'empêchait de sombrer plus en avant dans les tréfonds de son âme si sombre. Instinctivement, ses paupières se baissèrent, lui permettant de se concentrer sur cet instant souverain, de s'imprégner de ce contact rare. Parce que le Russe n'était pas homme à rechercher la proximité ; alors avant qu'il ne se retire, elle voulait s'imprégner de sa force glacée, de son aura bienveillante, pour reprendre pied et se retrouver.

« Tu peux rester. »

La voix à peine audible et tremblotante de l'Italienne ébranla Hyôga qui s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses sauf à celle dont il venait d'être témoin. Ce n'était pas une invitation mais une supplique murmurée qui lui fit tourner la tête vers la jeune femme. Mais malgré la tristesse qui se devinait dans cette simple phrase, pas une once d'émotion ne transparaissait sur le visage de Shina. Impassible dans la douleur et le chagrin. Cette force intérieure l'impressionnait énormément, lui qui ne savait pas cacher ses émotions lors des évènements tragiques, lui qui se faisait dévorer par la perte de ceux qui lui avaient été proches.

Son regard, qui ne reflétait que distance et indifférence, descendit jusqu'à sa main emprisonnée par la poigne douloureusement solide de l'Ophiuchus qui se tenait droite comme la justice. Une main à la peau glacée, aux doigts graciles qui ne voulaient pas le lâcher. Pas qu'il le souhaitait. Non, bien au contraire. Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir la soutenir plus que cela. Car bien qu'elle le cache -parfaitement d'ailleurs- il ressentait le chagrin qui l'envahissait petit à petit, le partageant également, le comprenant complètement. Il désirait lui apporter son soutien mais ne savait pas comment faire. Et à présent, cette main autour de la sienne lui réchauffait le cœur, parce que Shina comptait sur lui. Pour lui ?

Son attention à nouveau reportée sur le visage impassible de sa partenaire, Hyôga bougea quelque peu ses doigts pour pouvoir emprisonner à son tour la main de Shina et, paume contre paume, lui assurer son soutien sans borne. Il ne savait pas manier les mots et était inculte quant au langage du corps mais ce geste de réconfort, il savait qu'elle le comprendrait. Il était là avec elle, pour elle. Aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait.

Le contact entre les deux Chevaliers d'Athéna se fit plus franc, plus avide. Sans se questionner davantage, leurs bras et leurs épaules se touchèrent, le premier soutenant le corps du second, le second s'appuyant sur le premier. Ils étaient liés à présent, comme rarement ils l'avaient été car cet instant de complicité était conscient et partagé.

Qui s'était rapproché de l'autre ? Ils n'auraient su le dire mais ils savaient ne pas vouloir s'éloigner. Juste profiter de la présence de l'autre contre soi.

Une larme déborda d'un œil d'un vert profond et s'écoula sur la joue de la jeune femme, suivie d'une seconde. Shina l'effaça rapidement d'un revers de main, baissa la tête et s'appuya davantage contre le blond. Deux larmes… C'était tout ce qu'elle concèderait.

Après de longues minutes silencieuses de recueillement, l'Italienne se reprit et, à contrecœur, lâcha la main devenue chaude du Russe. Un dernier regard au cercueil de glace emprisonnant son frère et la jeune femme s'éloigna d'une démarche sûre d'elle. Hyôga se retourna et l'observa partir puis disparaître au détour du sentier blanchi qui parcourait la face descendante d'une colline de neige, le laissant seul au milieu de la banquise déchirée avec les deux corps de leurs « ennemis » à ensevelir.

Alors qu'il achevait son office, les cercueils de glace disparurent dans la profonde brèche qu'avait fait naître Borée deux jours auparavant. La Plaine travaillerait comme elle le faisait toujours : elle refermerait la plaie béante en son sein et effacerait toutes traces impures à sa surface. Pour endormir les souffrances. Pour permettre de tout oublier.

Shina l'attendait à plusieurs centaines de mètres à l'écart, faisait les cents pas dans la poudreuse dans laquelle ses chevilles disparaissaient à demi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la tête basse. Dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait-elle ? Là était la question. Comment devait-il agir vis à vis d'elle ? Tout à ses interrogations intérieures, il s'avança vers elle mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle poursuivit son chemin sans même un regard.

A priori, la discussion était close, la jeune femme ne voulait pas parler de ce qui s'était passé. Cela se concevait. Pour dire quoi ?

Pourtant à mesure de leur avancée dans la plaine qui s'ouvrait à eux et que la petite tâche sombre représentant l'isba se faisait plus proche, le Russe avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de vouloir entrer en contact avec Shina, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas pourtant. Quoiqu'auprès d'elle, il n'était plus vraiment lui-même, un Saint de Glace. Une chose était certaine : elle ne devait pas se terrer dans le silence. Du peu qu'il la connaissait, cela n'était pas bon pour elle. A défaut de s'exprimer clairement, il lui fallait dire ce qu'elle pensait, ressentait, expulser tous ses sentiments de peur de voir la rage et la folie s'emparer de tout son être. Les murs d'indifférence, les gestes rentrés étaient son apanage, à lui. Shina n'était pas comme lui ou comme il devrait l'être. Non, elle n'était pas un Chevalier sans passions.

« Ça va ?, demanda-t-il doucement alors qu'il se trouvait à son niveau.

— Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? », lança-t-elle aussitôt sans le regarder une seule seconde.

Hyôga se tut. Son intonation à défaut d'être agressive était tout sauf amicale. Pourtant, il avait cru qu'entre eux les choses étaient différentes à présent. Qu'un lien invisible les reliait ! Qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre ! Peut-être même se confier.

« Désolée, Hyôga, résonna la voix presque résignée de Shina. Je ne veux pas en parler. C'est tout.

— …

— Jamais. C'est du passé. Pas la peine de s'endormir sur des souvenirs qui au bout du compte n'apporteront rien. »

Devait-il le prendre pour lui ? Oublier pour avancer ? C'était une chose qu'il était incapable de faire : tirer un trait sur le passé. Et de toute façon, personne ne savait ce qu'il ressentait, il avait travaillé ce point depuis une année. Après quelques regards jetés rapidement à sa consœur, une bouche qui s'ouvrait pour vite reprendre les mots qui voulaient sortir, Hyôga parvint finalement à se lancer d'une voix posée, où son trouble et son hésitation ne se ressentaient pas :

« Il ne faut pas que la peine te consume.

— Comme pour toi ?, lâcha-t-elle, en se figeant et en plantant ses orbes durs dans le regard surpris du Russe, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. On n'est pas pareil, Hyôga. On ne l'a jamais été. Alors cesse de croire que ce que toi tu peux ressentir, peut être ce que moi, je ressens. Tu ne me connais pas. »

Shina savait l'avoir blessé mais elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Son respect, son soutien, son amitié -si cela était possible- oui mais pas sa pitié ; et le ton condescendant sur lequel il s'était enquis de son état lui avait fait mal. Parce que ça ne lui ressemblait pas de prendre des nouvelles d'elle, ni de se sentir concerné par autrui. Parce que Hyôga se _devait_ de rester le glacial Chevalier du Cygne qu'elle avait toujours connu. Parce qu'il lui avait bien fait comprendre la veille par sa fuite qu'il ne pourrait pas lui offrir plus. Sinon tout cela n'avait aucun sens !

Sa main qui s'était accrochée à la sienne presque désespérément un peu plus tôt la brûla à ce simple souvenir. Pourquoi avait-il répondu à sa demande silencieuse ? Pourquoi cette attitude concernée s'il ne voulait rien de plus avec elle ? Elle l'ignorait. Son attitude la déboussolait, battant le chaud puis le froid. La seule chose à peu près claire dans son esprit était qu'elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié, pas alors qu'elle avait eu trop de mal à s'attirer son respect. Elle ne voulait pas qu'à cause de sa faiblesse, il la rejette davantage. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

Il ne la jugeait pas, elle le savait. Ce n'était pas son genre. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle voulait paraître forte devant lui. Elle se devait de rester le Chevalier d'argent d'Ophiuchus à ses yeux et étouffer Shina au fond d'elle-même.

« Tu ne dis rien mais je sais.

— …

— Ce n'est pas un reproche, Hyôga. C'est juste que…

— Je comprends. »

Shina se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de dire des mots plus doux, d'avoir un geste avenant envers lui. Le ton sec de sa voix et la dureté soudaine dans son œil translucide attestaient du fait qu'elle venait de toucher un point sensible. Se pouvait-il que Hyôga laisse de plus en plus filtrer ses émotions ou qu'elle soit plus apte à décrypter les infimes messages que son être lui renvoyait ? Elle l'ignorait mais en tout état de cause, il lui semblait pouvoir lire en lui presque comme dans un livre ouvert. Et de toute évidence, la porte qu'elle venait de lui fermer au nez avait été une porte de trop.

« Ce n'est pas tant leur mort en elle-même qui est difficile à supporter mais la façon dont ils sont morts », confessa-t-il, les yeux dans les yeux.

Shina ne sut quoi répondre, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il reparle.

Tout d'abord la surprise bloqua la moindre répartie dans sa gorge, parce que ce qu'elle avait cru déceler dans cet orbe translucide avait été une erreur. La porte n'était pas tout à fait refermée ou du moins pas encore. Un ricanement intérieur résonna dans son esprit. Hyôga resterait toujours un mystère pour elle. Et elle s'en réjouissait un peu, quelque part.

Ensuite les mots se perdirent dans son esprit, alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'il venait de dire, la laissant abasourdie par cette phrase tellement vraie. Elle avait tué son frère comme lui avait tué son maître qu'il considérait comme une figure paternelle. Morts de leurs propres mains. La même traîtrise envers les leurs, le même acte contre-nature.

« Peu de personnes peuvent comprendre ce par quoi nous sommes passés et ce que nous ressentons. »

Soudain l'envie de parler envahit la jeune femme, pour partager quelque chose avec lui, pour le retenir près d'elle mais déjà le Russe avait détourné son visage et avait repris sa route vers l'isba.

Hyôga avait voulu lui parler, à elle. Il lui faisait confiance malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux -à cause de tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux ? Ou pas, d'ailleurs. Le fait était que Hyôga avait tenté d'entrer en contact avec elle de sa propre initiative, de lui ouvrir un peu son cœur, lui qui ne montrait jamais rien de ses affects ou si peu, et elle… Elle… Elle se serait giflée ! Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi bête et bornée. Elle s'en voulait pour lui, parce que vraisemblablement il en avait besoin et pourtant, elle n'aurait rien pu dire. Parce qu'effectivement, il n'y avait rien à dire. Ganzor était mort. Point.

Après avoir laissé filer son hôte à contrecœur, la jeune femme s'était arrêtée sur la terrasse de l'isba, abandonnée au milieu de l'immensité sibérienne, pour réfléchir, passer le temps et surtout leur permettre à tous les deux de retrouver un peu de clarté dans leurs esprits pour le moins perturbés. Elle se doutait bien que même s'il ne montrait rien ou presque, Hyôga devait avoir besoin de retrouver sa façade de marbre qu'il affectionnait tant, cette vitrine d'arrogance et de fierté qu'elle avait apprise à apprécier ; pas qu'il l'ait vraiment perdue mais quelques failles avaient été mises à jour, révélant un homme sensible et blessé. Son ange blond.

L'idéal aurait été que ce qui s'était passé entre eux la veille et dans la matinée ne soient pas des chimères, mais la vérité était tout autre… malheureusement. Ça n'avait été que des parenthèses hors du temps. Cependant comment oublier ces instants de pure complicité, de félicité, en dépit des circonstances accablantes dans lesquelles ils se débattaient ? Comment ne plus y repenser sans pour autant culpabiliser car elle les avait appréciés ?

De ses longs doigts graciles, Shina remonta le col fourré pour y cacher son menton et s'apporter un peu de chaleur et de bien-être. Son nez se perdit alors dans la douceur de la fourrure et l'odeur de neige qui l'en imprégnait -celle de Hyôga- lui tira un sourire presque apaisé. Qui aurait pu croire qu'elle aurait remarqué ce genre de détail insignifiant ? Son odeur ? Pas elle. Elle ne se questionna cependant pas plus avant quant au sens de _ce détail_. Pour quoi faire ?

Les yeux fermés pendant quelques brèves secondes, elle se complut à apprécier cet instant de pause salutaire avant de devoir affronter l'attitude distante que son hôte entretiendrait très certainement à son égard, dignité des Chevaliers de Glace oblige ! Nul doute que face à son entêtement à se taire, le Russe se refermerait comme une huître. Pas qu'elle ne s'y était pas faite avec le temps. Un hochement de tête réprobateur anima les mèches vertes qui caressaient son front. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même si son ange disparaissait : déjà qu'ils éprouvaient certaines difficultés à entrer en contact, il avait fallu qu'elle lui donne un prétexte pour la fuir davantage. C'était toujours ainsi entre-eux : un coup je t'ignorais, un coup je faisais attention à toi. Et que cela vienne d'elle ou de lui. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Estimant avoir assez réfléchi et que surtout elle ne pouvait plus rester dehors malgré le manteau chaud de son hôte, Shina quitta la balustrade sur laquelle elle avait pris l'habitude de s'isoler, posa sa main sur la poignée glacée de la porte, pénétra l'isba et ne put empêcher un autre sourire, plus franc, de se dessiner sur son visage à la vue de Hyôga dans la cuisine, tandis que l'odeur des oignons frits envahissait la pièce. Il n'y avait rien d'amusant pourtant. Juste lui, devant son plan de travail, en train de préparer le repas comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Toujours planqué derrière ses habitudes. Pas une journée qui variait de la précédente, un rythme immuable et disons-le rassurant, même si elle l'avait plus qu'à son tour haï :

Le matin : réveil aux aurores, petit-déjeuner silencieux, quelques paroles murmurées à son intention puis entraînement en solitaire non loin de l'isba. Elle l'avait parfois regardé pour passer le temps -bien entendu- et ce jusqu'au repas du midi. Ensuite, il lui consacrait son temps : nouvel entraînement dans les fins-fonds de la Plaine, comme s'il cherchait à la perdre dans cette immensité blanche, et là, les duels s'enchaînaient, duels dans lesquels elle était le maître. C'était comme un 'cadeau', une autorisation à prendre les rênes dans ce lieu où elle n'était pas chez elle. Elle avait décidé d'interpréter ce geste de cette façon, même si quelque part, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix puisque c'était toujours elle qui initiait les combats. La tombée de la nuit arrivait, Hyôga retournait à ses préparatifs du repas dans son silence habituel qui, à mesure du temps, ne lui semblait plus si pesant, chacun mangeait de son côté, enfin jusqu'à la veille, et alors… la soirée commençait. Leur soirée. Instant privilégié qu'ils semblaient apprécier tous les deux et qu'elle attendait avec beaucoup de fébrilité -soyons franc. Chacun à sa place devant l'âtre de la cheminée. Pas une seule exception à la règle : Shina à gauche près de la cuisine ; Hyôga à droite, une tasse de thé à la main -peut-être partagerait-elle sa boisson dans la soirée pour une fois-, près de son fauteuil chéri. Une autre concession, une autre marque d'attention. Il se mettait à son niveau, yeux dans les yeux pour un échange avec elle et non pas juste un accompagnement. Ce geste revêtait un sens particulier pour la jeune femme, un rapprochement... inespéré.

Nul doute qu'en ce jour, les choses reprendraient leur rythme immuable et apaisant. Du moins, aspirait-elle à retrouver cette tranquillité et cette routine qu'elle avait apprise à aimer, près de lui. Pour oublier qu'elle n'était plus la même, que la culpabilité se rappelait à elle dès que ses paupières se fermaient.

Accrochant son manteau par la capuche à la potence près de l'entrée, Shina retira la fourrure qui entourait ses mollets ainsi que le pull en laine que le Russe lui avait prêté le matin-même. Dans quelques minutes, une chaleur presque suffocante envahirait la pièce, réchaufferait les corps et créerait une atmosphère douce et intimiste pour se retrouver un peu. Il alimentait toujours le feu pour que le crépitement du bois réponde au silence de l'isba ; peut-être craignait-il qu'elle attrape froid, à moins qu'il ne soit frileux ? Peu importaient les raisons. Elle aimait, tout simplement.

Hyôga ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, mais elle n'en fut pas surprise. Il continuait son travail comme si de rien n'était, comme si ce qui s'était passé entre eux n'avait jamais existé. C'était attendu de sa part, bien évidemment. Alors pourquoi ressentait-elle ce petit aiguillon acéré dans la poitrine ? Cette sensation de gâchis ?

« Tu nous fais quoi de bon à manger, ce midi ?, demanda-t-elle pour entamer la discussion sur un sujet léger, pour reprendre contact avec son ange.

— Du Plov. »

Réponse claire et concise. Très Hyôga-esque, en fait. Normal !

« Ah oui, du… plov, répéta-t-elle, hésitante, une grimace expressive sur le visage trahissant sa méconnaissance.

— … »

Installée à sa droite pour pouvoir guetter la moindre expression sur le profil découvert de son hôte, elle regardait sans les voir, les morceaux de poulet cuire doucement dans les oignons, avant qu'il ne recouvre le plat. Une moue dubitative déforma son visage. La cuisine n'était pas son fort, les Chevaliers n'avaient pas besoin de savoir faire ça de toute façon ! L'art du combat, oui, la tactique, les premiers soins… tout ce qui était nécessaire à la survie d'un combattant mais la cuisine... Elle laissait ça aux subalternes du Sanctuaire. Ce n'était pas comme si elle recevait souvent du monde chez elle de toute façon ! Bon, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était contente que Hyôga sache un minimum faire à manger. Avec un maître français, ça aurait été un comble, tout de même ! Car s'il avait fallu compter sur ses connaissances culinaires...

Perdue dans ses réflexions hautement éclairées, Shina jeta un coup d'œil négligent en direction de son hôte qui après avoir coupé en rondelles des carottes les jeta dans la poêle avec la viande et les oignons. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de vexation, en devinant, plus qu'elle ne voyait, la lueur moqueuse qui brillait dans la prunelle claire et contrastait avec le visage toujours aussi inexpressif du Russe.

« C'est ça moque-toi de moi, Hyôga !

— Je ne me permettrais pas.

— Ben tiens ! Je ne suis pas Russe, je ne peux pas deviner ce que tu mijotes. Pourtant, je vois clair dans ton jeu.

— Ah ?, demanda-t-il, cette fois sa voix trahissait le fait que Oui, monsieur-l'esquimau-parfait se foutait royalement de sa figure.

— Oui.

— Si tu le dis.

— Je le dis », se renfrogna-t-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, affichant une légère moue boudeuse.

Le silence s'était à nouveau interposé entre eux sans qu'il soit gênant pour autant. Il en était souvent ainsi entre eux. Juste une pause. Leur seul moyen de communiquer à part les entraînements, celui qui les rapprochait vraiment. Voyant qu'il ne lui prêtait toujours pas plus d'attention, elle soupira bruyamment pour marquer son ressentiment et lui demanda timidement :

« Et c'est quoi, le Plov ? »

Le sourire franc qui lui échappa et le regard en coin qu'il lui lança finirent de rassurer le Chevalier d'argent qui ne put réprimer un rire de soulagement. Hyôga, même s'il se montrait toujours aussi peu démonstratif ou avenant, ne lui en voulait a priori pas de ne pas s'être confiée à lui, ou bien il le cachait vraiment bien. Mais elle ne le pensait pas. Il venait de trahir son masque d'impavidité et si vraiment il lui en avait voulu, elle était certaine qu'il n'aurait pas réagi de la sorte. Cela la rassurait, parce que rien ne changerait entre eux, alors qu'en réalité, tout était différent à présent.

Avec tendresse, elle se plut à le regarder s'animer tandis qu'il rinçait le riz. Quelques mèches blondes caressaient son visage redevenu sérieux mais où se devinait un plaisir certain. Hyôga devenait-il plus ouvert malgré sa présence ou se faisait-elle des idées ? Elle n'aurait su répondre à cette question qui la taraudait depuis tout à l'heure.

« Alors ?, le taquina-t-elle.

— C'est ça.

— … D'accord, répondit-elle après une seconde d'arrêt. Merci, c'est bien plus clair. Tu as eu raison de le préciser.

— De rien.

— Et en plus, il acquiesce !, s'exaspéra-t-elle en se saisissant des couverts dans le placard. Qui est-ce qui m'a foutu un homme pareil entre les mains, hein ? »

Un silence, gêné, cette fois, s'interposa entre les deux Chevaliers qui s'étaient figés aux derniers mots de la jeune femme. Shina, le rouge aux joues se racla la gorge mine de rien et commença à mettre la table, sous l'œil acéré de son hôte qui s'était retourné pour la fixer. Son attention sur elle était palpable et la mettait mal à l'aise. Comment interpréter ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Était-ce une allusion à Ganzor, déclencheur de leur rencontre et qui malgré tout hantait son esprit, ou bien un lapsus embarrassant à propos de leur relation ambiguë ? Elle-même ignorait la réponse.

Après s'être assurée d'un rapide coup d'œil que le Slave l'avait oubliée, elle se tourna vers lui. Il fallait que certaines choses soient dites, même s'il lui en coûtait. Alors avec une touche d'hésitation, elle l'interpella :

« Hyôga ?

— Hum ? »

Constatant que Shina ne poursuivait pas, Hyôga cessa sa préparation et se tourna à demi pour tomber sur la jeune femme qui s'était adossée au plan de travail juste à sa droite, à une poignée de centimètres de lui. Toujours trop près et trop loin de lui à la fois. Ses mains agrippaient anxieusement le bois. Visiblement, elle voulait lui parler. Peut-être de Borée ? Il l'ignorait. Tout dans son attitude tendait à démontrer qu'elle voulait entrer en contact avec lui sans vraiment oser.

« Je… Euh… Merci. » Le Russe ne put masquer sa surprise et leva un sourcil que l'Italienne ne put voir, trop absorbée à regarder ses chaussures dont les talons dessinaient d'improbables dessins sur le parquet usé. « Pour tout à l'heure… Avec Ganzor… Quand, je…

— …

— Quand je t'ai pris la main, lâcha-t-elle, rapidement. Tu ne m'as pas rejetée comme tu aurais pu le faire. Je veux dire… Je suis un Chevalier, ce n'était pas une attitude digne de mon rang et je n'aurais pas dû…

— Ce n'est rien, la coupa-t-il, un peu embarrassé.

— Si. Si, c'est beaucoup. Je n'ai pas réussi à faire face comme je le devrais, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. J'avais besoin de soutien et tu as accepté de…

— Ce n'était vraiment rien. Ne t'inquiète pas !, insista-t-il davantage, ne voulant pas qu'elle poursuive dans cette voie où lui-même n'était pas très à l'aise.

— Je ne m'in… », commença-t-elle en levant son visage gêné quand elle s'arrêta net, le regard d'un bleu pur de son hôte capturant toute son attention.

Hyôga était sincère dans ses propos, elle le voyait dans son unique œil transparent. Elle pouvait même y déceler une pointe de tristesse.

« Je ne me suis senti obligé à rien. Ça m'a fait plaisir de pouvoir te soutenir. Pas la peine de revenir dessus. »

Sa voix s'était faite moins sûre, tandis qu'il détournait le regard de ces orbes verts si déstabilisants. Une inquisition qui le mettait mal à l'aise et devant laquelle il se sentait impuissant à feindre une réalité qui n'était pas. Pourquoi était-il incapable de rester de marbre face au visage angélique de sa colocataire ? C'était beaucoup plus facile lorsqu'elle arborait son masque d'acier. Sa beauté le décontenançait bien plus qu'il ne le fallait.

« Si tu le dis, agréa-t-elle, consciente de son trouble.

— Je le dis. Je ne fais rien que je ne veuille pas.

— Pourtant, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit ton genre.

— De quoi ?

— De montrer… »

La tête blonde s'était relevée aussitôt et une bille translucide dure comme la glace dévisagea Shina qui ne sut plus ce qu'elle voulait dire. Lui en voulait-il d'insister ou l'encourageait-il au contraire ? Rha, il l'agaçait avec ses attitudes indéfinissables !

« Non, laisse tomber ! Ce sera prêt quand, alors ?, changea-t-elle de sujet.

— Dans moins d'une demi-heure.

— D'accord. Bon et bien si tu me cherches, je suis dans la salle de bain. »

Sans un mot de plus et sans lui laisser le temps d'approfondir davantage sur ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire, Shina disparut de la pièce, le laissant seul avec ses doutes et ses interrogations.

_« Ce n'est pas ton genre. »_

Le masque d'indifférence qu'il s'était efforcé d'afficher s'effondra tout à coup, laissant deviner un certain désarroi chez le Cygne. Même si elle n'avait pas poursuivi sa phrase, il savait ce qu'elle avait voulu dire : ce n'est pas ton genre de te montrer concerné ? Et pourtant il l'était. Humain ? Non, ce n'était _plus_ son genre effectivement. L'ancien Cygne l'était, humain. Trop. Beaucoup trop, d'ailleurs. Avec tous les défauts qui allaient de pair. C'était ce qui avait causé la perte de ses proches, de ses maîtres. Trop de sensibleries. Pas assez de discernement face à l'adversité, face au danger, face à son devoir. Camus n'avait cessé de le lui rappeler, de le lui apprendre et ce jusqu'à son dernier souffle et pourtant… Les mots de Milo lors de son dernier passage au Sanctuaire lui revenaient, plus souvent qu'à l'accoutumée, ses paroles le faisaient douter :

_«_ _Même sous ses apparences distantes et froides, Camus se battait pour les mêmes idéaux que moi ou que toi ! Il aimait la vie et se battait pour la défendre. Il aspirait à la paix, à l'amitié, à l'amour..._

— _Milo, tu es sûr que nous parlons du même homme ?_

— _Hyôga, soupira-t-il. Crois-tu vraiment que Camus... que le Chevalier d'or du Verseau aurait aimé voir son disciple se morfondre ainsi ? Non. Penses-tu réellement qu'il était homme à vouloir que les personnes qui lui étaient proches souffrent ? Jamais. Il n'était pas aussi indifférent ou cruel qu'il n'y paraissait, et tu le sais... »_

C'était vrai en fait, Camus n'était pas si insensible qu'il le laissait paraître aux autres. Derrière son regard réfrigérant, derrière ses attitudes sévères, Hyôga savait qu'un cœur battait. Pas besoin que Milo le lui dise, il suffisait que son regard se porte sur le livre à la couverture marron parcourue de reliefs dorés qui se trouvait sur la deuxième étagère de la bibliothèque pour s'en souvenir. _La Légende arthurienne et le Graal_, de Jean Marx. Le livre dont il s'inspirait pour leur raconter à Isaac et lui, sous les yeux amusés de Cristal, l'histoire de ces chevaliers de la table ronde, de cette quête impossible.

Et ce matin, alors qu'il tenait dans sa main celle de Shina, qu'il partageait avec elle la peine et le chagrin de la perte de son frère, il ne s'était pas senti en faute. Pas le moins du monde. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, il avait été loin du fier Chevalier des Glaces sans émotion et sans cœur qu'il aurait dû être. Il s'était laissé porter par la détresse de Shina, pour la faire sienne, et la protéger un peu. Avait-il fauté pour autant ? Avait-il trahi la volonté de Camus de se fermer aux autres pour atteindre le septième sens ? Cela, cette faiblesse, l'empêcherait-elle de protéger sa Déesse, s'il était amené à nouveau à combattre ? Il n'en savait rien.

Avant de rencontrer Shina, aucune de ces questions ne serait venue à son esprit. Il aurait obéi en élève respectueux des consignes de son mentor mais à présent… était-ce si différent ?

Et alors que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait, le Russe releva la tête pour regarder sa... colocataire revenir, les cheveux humides, le visage sérieux, un air déterminé peint sur ses traits fins.

« A table ? »

Et lorsqu'elle se mit à sourire en l'interrogeant, il était sûr que oui. Les choses étaient différentes.

* * *

Impassible, le dos droit dans son fauteuil de cuir rouge, Hyôga regardait sa colocataire faire les cent pas dans la pièce principale de l'isba. Une heure que la jeune femme rongeait son frein de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer par les poings, s'il se fiait à la lueur furieuse qui vibrait dans ses orbes émeraude. Le feu crépitait doucement et distillait une douce chaleur sur toute la partie droite de son corps. Les bûches rongées par les flammes s'effondrèrent brusquement, vaincues par les langues brûlantes qui venaient de remporter leur bataille d'usure. Croisant les jambes, le blond tenta d'oublier la présence de la furie à quelques mètres de lui.

Chose impossible. Les talons de Shina frappaient le sol avec rage et un marmonnement incompréhensible s'échappait de sa gorge dans une langue qu'il ignorait mais dont le sens, il en était certain, n'avait rien de courtois et d'aimable envers sa personne.

Il ne la blâmait pas. Il s'était attendu à une réaction de ce type face à sa décision qui, il l'avait bien compris devant son visage tout à coup renfrogné, n'avait absolument pas plu à sa partenaire. Il ne se réjouissait pas de la voir dans cet état de frustration, ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur qu'il agissait ainsi.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi, Hyôga ?, cracha la jeune femme, en s'arrêtant net, ses prunelles émeraude lançant des éclairs de mécontentement manifeste.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit. Aujourd'hui, c'est repos.

— C'est n'importe quoi ! »

Un coup de pied rageur dans une chaise, qui avait eu le mauvais goût de se trouver dans les jambes de la furie italienne, et le dossier se fracassa bruyamment sur le sol. Ce qui ne stoppa en rien Shina qui, de nouveau, arpentait la pièce de long en large, le fusillant du regard. Convaincu du bien-fondé de ses propos, il ne broncha pas mais devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'en menait pas bien large devant l'aura rouge sang qui se dégageait d'elle.

Se cachant derrière l'attitude d'indifférence inhérente à son statut, Hyôga reporta une attention feinte sur le livre qui dormait sur ses genoux avant de devoir relever le menton et de jeter un regard glacial sur celle qui se mettait à nouveau à crier :

« Et si moi, je n'ai pas envie de me prélasser dans un fauteuil et de moisir dans une sale cabane au fin fond du bout du monde ? Hein ? »

Agressive, sauvage, dangereuse… Autant de qualificatifs qui représentaient parfaitement la femme qui dardait à nouveau sur lui un regard furibond. Il ne pouvait nier qu'affronter un masque anonyme aurait été plus aisé pour rester de marbre face à cette inquisition. Il devait tenir ses positions même s'il était le premier à souffrir de cette décision. Il aurait été tellement plus facile de continuer à se complaire dans leur routine mais Shina ne le devait pas.

Ses mèches vertes avaient claqué sur son visage fermé, dont la dureté était accentuée par la cicatrice rougie sur sa joue, lorsqu'elle s'était tournée vers lui d'un mouvement brusque. Il s'efforça d'ignorer ses yeux brûlants de colère et de faire abstraction de l'attirance que cette violence lui renvoyait.

Agressive, sauvage, dangereuse… et monstrueusement belle, surtout. Il bénissait ses années d'entraînement auprès de ses maîtres à arborer un faciès rigide et impénétrable en toute occasion parce que sinon, nul doute que Shina aurait fait de la charpie de son peu de conviction à cet instant précis. D'une voix calme, il recommença son argumentation :

« Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Il y a un temps pour tout. Le calme nous fera le plus grand bien. A tous les deux. Et du repos, aussi. Les combats que nous avons livrés, nous…

— Tu m'emmerdes, Hyôga ! Moi, je ne marche pas ! J'ai pas besoin de ça ! Je vais très bien ! Tu ne me terreras pas ici entre quatre murs, s'il n'y a pas une saleté de tempête pour m'en empêcher ! Qu'on se le dise ! Regarde-moi bien, parce que moi, je reste pas ici avec toi ! Ciao ! »

La porte d'entrée claqua sèchement, faisant disparaître dans la clarté éblouissante du milieu d'après-midi, la tornade verte, emmitouflée dans son manteau. Le silence envahit la pièce et le Russe soupira profondément, son habituel air dégagé et neutre sur le visage. A le voir ainsi, qui eût juré que derrière cette apparante indifférence, son esprit bouillonnait littéralement de lui faire subir cela délibérément ? Il leva les yeux et son regard se porta sur la petite horloge au-dessus de la cheminée. La nuit tomberait dans trois petites heures. Cela lui laisserait le temps de réfléchir.

Réfléchir... C'était bien là tout l'objet de cette 'pause forcée' dans leurs habitudes. Faire le point. Sur la situation. Sur les évènements passés et notamment la mort de Borée. Même si Shina refusait d'en parler, ce qui était son droit -qui était-il pour l'en blâmer- elle ne devait pas se cacher derrière une routine rassurante. Certes, oublier un peu la sinistre réalité était nécessaire et salutaire dans un premier temps mais... Pour être passé par-là, il savait ce que c'était que de vouloir se perdre dans des illusions, dans un monde de faux-semblants où la réalité ne vous rattraperait pas. C'était un souhait vain. Ô bien sûr, il ne pouvait nier le fait que lui-même s'abritait derrière une façade de glace, derrière une attitude malsaine de rejet des autres et de sa propre personnalité mais ce n'était pas tant pour se protéger de la douleur que pour _enfin_ appliquer les préceptes de son maître.

S'il écoutait Milo et ses incessants discours, il se trompait dans la voie qu'il s'était choisie mais pouvait-il vraiment agir différemment ? Rien n'en était moins certain. Il était un Chevalier des Glaces, le dernier encore apte à servir et à défendre Athéna. Le dernier…

Malgré lui, ses poings se serrèrent, sa mâchoire se crispa. Il espérait juste avoir pris la bonne décision. Pour elle.

« Shina, ne m'en veux pas. Je ne le souhaite pas plus que toi mais c'est pour toi que je fais cela », murmura-t-il pour lui-même, le cœur gros de chagrin, alors que son regard délavé se portait sur le panneau de bois de l'entrée.

* * *

Le visage grave, les muscles tendus à l'extrême dans une vaine tentative de contrôle, Shina s'était appuyée sans plus aucune retenue contre la porte qui la séparait du Russe. Son claquement retentissant faisait encore écho dans ses oreilles pour devenir assourdissant. Une gifle fictive et douloureuse qu'elle s'était auto-administrée pour compenser celle qu'elle venait de recevoir en pleine poitrine.

De rage et de colère, ses lèvres tressaillaient, incontrôlables, son nez se pinçait à l'inspiration, signes tangibles que la jeune femme se retenait à grand peine de ne pas pleurer. Pas pour lui. Pas à cause de lui. Mais qui était donc cette femme pathétique qu'elle se trouvait être devenue ? Où était donc passé la rebelle Italienne dont les foudres vengeresses terrifiaient ses pairs ? Qu'est-ce que ce pays désertique et son gardien avaient bien pu faire de sa personnalité volcanique ?

Elle avait mal. Mal au... cœur. IL lui faisait mal. Parce que volontairement, elle en était convaincue, il la punissait. De quoi ? Pourquoi ? Quelle importance à présent ? Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'à cet instant précis, Hyôga l'ignorait, lui montrait sa façade arrogante de Chevalier des Glaces puissant, hautain, puant et fier de l'être. Ce type qu'elle aurait tant aimé réduire en bouillie, il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore.

Le doute s'emparait de son esprit, la déboussolait plus que de raison. Les bras glaciaux de la solitude l'étreignaient de plus en plus et elle ressentait leur poigne douloureuse dans ses entrailles. Elle avait perdu la dernière lueur d'espoir qu'elle possédait encore : son ange... Mais il n'était plus. Hyôga avait fortifié ses barrières infranchissables et venait de la rejeter sans autre forme de procès, en lui refusant un entraînement. Ce n'était pas grand chose pourtant. Elle avait juste besoin d'une présence près d'elle, d'un soutien pour oublier Ganzor, d'une main à serrer, d'une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer... mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait plus. Il la congédiait comme une moins que rien. Un sourire concédé, une complicité trouvée et la minute d'après une gifle d'arrogance qui la laissait affreusement seule.

D'un revers de main malhabile, elle effaça une larme qui s'échappait de ses yeux verts. Elle n'avait plus rien. Ni son ange protecteur, ni son frère. Ni Hyôga, ni Ganzor. Elle le détestait. Il n'avait aucun cœur. Il ne ressentait rien, ce Démon... Elle le détestait de tout son cœur. Du plus profond de son être. Elle le détestait. Il fallait qu'elle le déteste. Parce que si tel n'était pas le cas, cela voulait dire que...

Ses paupières se refermèrent douloureusement un bref instant, le temps de calmer les battements effrénés dans sa poitrine.

« Hyôga, pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça, maintenant ? »

**A suivre...

* * *

**

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, une grande partie de ce chapitre a été largement inspiré de chansons nouvelles qui ont bercé mes oreilles, m'invitant à l'écriture. Cela change de U2 qui m'accompagne toujours._

_**Playlist de ce chapitre**__: _

_- Loreena McKennitt - __The Mystic's Dream  
- Sarah Brightman - __Eden__ ( Trigun )  
- Three doors down - __Here without you

* * *

_

_**NDA**__ : Pourquoi une note ? Parce que j'anticipe vos réactions, pour une fois. Je me doute de ce que vous allez penser de ce chapitre :_

_1 ) Hyôga et Shina avancent pour mieux reculer. Oui et c'est volontaire. Faudra lire la suite pour comprendre. Et je dois avouer que Shina telle que je la décrivais me semblait devenir OOC. Pas vous ?_

_2 ) La relation Aïolia/Shaka peut sembler étrange et incohérente puisqu'il s'agit de "Bouddha" et que les relations entre hommes - a fortiori dans Rèd - sont taboues. Taboues mais pas forcément inexistantes. Shaka n'est pas seulement un être sacré mais également un homme, qui ne se montre tel qu'il est qu'à une poignée de personnes. Je dois avouer que ce passage est en lien direct avec une fic que j'ai en tête sur un voyage en Inde et l'autre face de Shaka, vu par un certain Lion. J'anticipe, c'est tout. Rien n'est jamais écrit gratuitement, je me répète._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous perturbe même s'il s'agit des points sus-mentionnés. Je vous répondrai volontiers sans toutefois me spoiler ! Pas bête, la guêpe !

* * *

_

_Merci de m'avoir lue. J'espère quand même que vous avez aimé._

_A bientôt, Niacy^^._


	14. Mises au point réflexion

**Auteur** : Niacy^^.**  
Titre** : Rédemption.**  
Bétas** : Ma jumelle, _Sévéya_, qui s'est dévouée pour béta-lire ce chapitre. Pauvre choute ! Merci pour ton aide précieuse. Relecture par _Mégara_, qui a abattu un sacré boulot ! Mici bôcoup.**  
Disclaimer** : Les personnages de **Saint Seiya** ne sont pas à moi mais à **Masami Kurumada** PAR CONTRE toutes les misères qu'ils subissent sont de moi !**  
Résumé **: Milo et Hyôga souffrent ! L'absence du silencieux mais charismatique Camus a créé un vide sidéral autour d'eux. Ils luttent pour faire face mais le font-ils de la bonne façon ? Rien n'est moins sûr ! Heureusement, ils ne sont pas seuls...

* * *

_Après un certain retard, voici enfin la suite de cette fiction qui me tient à cœur, alors même si à l'avenir, les chapitres auront une parution sporadique dans le temps, sachez que je la mènerai à terme. Et pour simplifier les choses, je mettrai dans mon profile la date de parution des chapitres à venir comme je l'ai fait pour celui-ci._

_Un immense__** MERCI**__ pour votre soutien et votre fidélité à __Rédemption__. Sachez que vos reviews m'apportent énormément tant sur le point de l'aide à la mise en place de l'histoire ( me permettant de rajuster quelques détails ) que sur le point moral. Sans vous, Rèd ne serait pas ce qu'elle est et moi non plus^^._

_**Fred**__ : Merci pour ton enthousiasme^^. Tes deux reviews m'ont fait vraiment plaisir. N'hésite pas à me relancer encore une fois^^! Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup Hyôga mais il se fait assez rare sur le fandom malheureusement. Son maître tire la vedette à lui tout seul. La suite la voilà, enfin, en espérant qu'elle te plaira tout autant. Biz._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

_Bises, Niacy^^

* * *

_

Dernièrement : Aïolia s'est fait remettre les points sur les 'i' par une Vierge plutôt lucide et le pauvre ne sait plus où il en est, juste que ce qu'il a fait à Milo est MAAAL ! Milo qui est au trente-sixième dessous et semble inconsolable face à sa prétendue 'trahison'.  
Hyôga et Shina, après s'être subtilement rapprochés, se sont retranchés dans leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes de solitaires même s'ils ne désirent qu'une chose : l'Autre. * Scrogneugneu *

* * *

**Chapitre XIII : « Mises au point/réflexion »**  
« L'essence même de la réflexion, c'est de comprendre qu'on n'avait pas compris. » Gaston Bachelard. _Le nouvel esprit scientifique._

_

* * *

_

Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'enterrement de Borée et d'Artis…

Deux jours depuis lesquels la communication avait presque cessé entre les deux Chevaliers d'Athéna. Non pas qu'elle ait totalement disparu mais qu'il s'agisse de Shina ou Hyôga, aucun d'eux n'aurait pu qualifier leur peu d'échange de sain ou serein. Mais, malgré l'incompréhension de la jeune femme vis-à-vis du comportement du Slave, le respect demeurait, ponctué par de lourds silences et des regards fuyants.

Disparues leurs longues conversations au coin du feu le soir venu, envolée la légèreté de ton au cours des repas communs, évaporée cette complicité naissante entre eux qui, bien qu'elle eût été perturbante, n'en était pas moins nécessaire et bénéfique.

Hyôga s'en voulait. Beaucoup. De lui faire subir cela. Cela le rongeait de l'intérieur de la voir se renfermer sur elle-même, alors que ce n'était pas son objectif premier. Ô il ne pouvait pas nier être l'instigateur de cette situation inconfortable mais il n'avait pas prévu que Shina réagît de la sorte. Qu'avait-il cru ? Que soudainement face au retour en force de son côté « Chevalier des Glaces », Shina se serait ouverte à lui ? Non, Hyôga n'était pas dupe. Seulement, il avait cru que la jeune femme serait sortie de ses gonds une nouvelle fois, impulsive comme elle l'était, que peut-être, submergée par la colère comme elle l'était souvent, son cœur se serait ouvert, qu'elle aurait évacué une partie de cette douleur qui devait la ronger. Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il avait pensé que les choses se passeraient. Mais force était de constater qu'il n'en était rien. Et que cela le peinait.

Oui, car il se rendait compte qu'il était à l'origine du malaise de Shina, et que son attitude lui était plus néfaste qu'autre chose. Et alors qu'il la regardait s'entraîner seule dans la neige à quelques mètres de la maison, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Encore et toujours. Parce qu'il la blessait, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à rester indifférent conformément à ce qu'il laissait paraître, parce que ses pensées étaient sans cesse tournées vers elle, parce que son regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher d'elle, parce qu'il était incapable de réfréner les battements de son cœur lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui et, il devait bien se l'avouer, parce que leur complicité lui manquait.

A l'abri derrière la fenêtre près de l'entrée, aussi rigide qu'à l'accoutumée, Hyôga se mordit nerveusement l'intérieur des joues. Shina... Sa chevelure de jade valsait dans les airs, suivant les gestes rapides et souples de la jeune femme en train d'exécuter des mouvements d'arts martiaux. Son cosmos couleur de sang l'enveloppait totalement, se détachant sur la blancheur immaculée de la banquise. Totalement hypnotisé, toute son attention était focalisée sur elle.

Elle qui le mettait au supplice. Elle qui le hantait jours et nuits. Elle qui avait aboli toutes ses défenses et fait fondre son cœur de glace.

Sa main se posa sur le carreau glacé, laissant une empreinte cernée de buée lorsqu'il quitta -le cœur lourd- son poste d'observation.

...

Concentration. Tel était son leitmotiv : la concentration.

Pour ne plus penser à rien, pour oublier, pour se replonger dans l'essentiel : l'entraînement. Du matin au soir, Shina ne faisait que cela. Ne s'accordant que de courtes pauses pour se restaurer le midi et se reposer une fois le soleil couché. Même si son corps la faisait encore souffrir, même si le froid sibérien lui déchirait la peau malgré la chaleur de son cosmos, inexorablement, Shina poursuivait ses gestes mécaniques. Pourtant le cœur n'y était pas. Le réconfort familier qui rimait habituellement avec l'effort ne l'apaisait plus comme avant, la fatigue ne l'aidait plus à trouver le sommeil lorsqu'elle se retrouvait dans l'isba avec Hyôga. Son silence… Il lui dévorait les oreilles, son silence. Il la rongeait de l'intérieur, la rendait folle de frustration. Alors le matin elle se vengeait sur son propre corps, en se faisant souffrir délibérément. Elle ne connaissait que cela, elle ne vivait que pour cela : la souffrance et le combat, même si celui qu'elle menait contre elle-même devait être celui qui la tuait le plus. Alors encore et encore, elle s'oubliait dans l'entraînement pour oublier, l'oublier. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Son souffle court brisa le silence autour d'elle et seuls les sifflements du vent lui répondirent. Son bras tendu paume en avant se bloqua net, tandis que son corps se figeait dans une posture qui en aurait incommodé plus d'un, mais certainement pas le Chevalier d'Ophiuchus qui excellait dans tous les arts martiaux. Et alors que son équilibre était précaire, elle fit volte-face sur elle-même et lança sa jambe d'appel dans les airs, fouettant un hypothétique adversaire -Hyôga tiens !- l'expulsant à plusieurs mètres. Un sourire carnassier fendit son visage en deux et son talon claqua avec grâce sur le sol glacé.

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à s'éclipser derrière les hauts glaciers. Déjà l'obscurité prenait place, les premières étoiles scintillaient à l'est. Ses orbes verts se posèrent sur la cabane en bois qui l'hébergeait depuis trop longtemps à présent. Cependant, bien qu'elle peinait à en détacher les yeux, elle ne voulait pas y retourner. Parce que cela était synonyme de tortures mentales qu'elle se serait bien épargnée. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici dans ce pays désertique, alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas encore plié bagages ?

S'emparant du manteau épais de son hôte, qu'elle réquisitionnait d'office le matin, Shina prit la direction opposée à l'isba et s'en éloigna. Ses pas la menaient toujours au même endroit depuis deux jours : sur le bord d'une des nombreuses falaises de glaces. Là où elle avait découvert la vie dans cet environnement inhospitalier, là où pour la première fois Hyôga avait laissé s'exprimer sans restriction, ou si peu, l'ange blond.

Elle s'assit lourdement dans la neige, faisant fi du froid et de l'humidité qui transperçaient ses vêtements, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Doucement, elle avisa le sol quelques mètres plus bas, dans l'espoir idiot d'apercevoir la famille d'ours polaires qui l'avait tant émue à l'époque. Mais devant elle, ne se trouvait qu'une steppe vide de vie, juste un rideau de neige qui de temps à autre se soulevait avec légèreté. Un profond soupir lui échappa. Elle aurait tant aimé les voir une dernière fois, se repaître de ce spectacle qui lui avait coupé le souffle. Un peu de paix et de beauté dans ce monde si sombre et brutal dans lequel elle était plongée.

Son esprit vagabondait tandis qu'elle fixait l'horizon qui tendait à disparaître avec la nuit qui se profilait. Les mains dans les poches fourrées du manteau, la jeune femme enfonça son nez dans le col pour s'apporter un peu de chaleur.

Ganzor… Hyôga…

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait non plus, si elle y réfléchissait bien. Et la réflexion, c'était bien la seule chose à laquelle elle ne parvenait pas à échapper, même durant ses entraînements ! Ce dont elle se serait volontiers passée.

La tristesse la rongeait mais étrangement sans qu'il y ait de rapport avec la perte de son frère. Elle aurait dû pourtant, non ? Pleurer sa mort, culpabiliser d'avoir été la responsable de sa déchéance. Pourtant, il n'en était rien. L'émotion l'avait submergée lors de son inhumation, certes, mais elle avait tiré un trait dessus. Elle ressentait un semblant de peine mais c'était presque pour la forme. Oui, pour la forme. C'était ça. Était-elle devenue insensible ? Être confrontée à la mort si souvent avait-il fait d'elle un Chevalier au cœur de pierre ?

Et bien plus que son incompréhension vis-à-vis de ses sentiments, c'était la culpabilité qui frappait son esprit, parce qu'elle ne ressentait rien justement. Ou peut-être qu'elle s'en empêchait ? Cette interrogation effleura à peine son esprit tourmenté, aussitôt chassée d'un revers de main mental.

_« Il ne faut pas que la peine te consume. »_

Cette phrase que Hyôga lui avait dite la hantait tous les jours, toutes les heures, mais n'avait aucun sens pour elle. Il le fallait ! Ganzor était un homme abject, qui semait la terreur autour de lui et qui se rengorgeait de la crainte qu'il inspirait aux autres, qui se délectait de leur humiliation. Son seul but dans la vie était d'asseoir sa force sur les individus des autres castes. Avait-il seulement une fois voué sa vie à Athéna ? Elle, sa propre sœur en doutait. Qui pourrait pleurer un Chevalier de la pire espèce tel que lui ?

Non, elle ne ressentait -presque- rien face à la perte de son petit frère. Et Hyôga, qui lui avait conseillé de parler, de ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions : mais quelles émotions ? Comment le lui dire à lui, qui pleurait son maître en silence ? Car il avait beau feindre d'aller bien, son attitude générale était par trop différente de ce qu'elle avait été avant la fameuse bataille du Sanctuaire pour que ce soit le cas. Non, il ne la comprendrait pas, c'était impossible. Et elle s'en voulait parce que le fossé entre eux ne faisait que s'élargir. Pour son plus grand malheur.

Et pourquoi ses pensées la ramenaient-elle toujours à lui ? Et pourquoi ce nouveau gouffre entre eux était ce qui la préoccupait le plus ?

Elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison de Hyôga et n'y trouva que ce qu'elle se désolait d'y trouver : le silence... Encore et toujours... Elle le supportait de moins en moins. L'impression de se retrouver des jours en arrière la saisit et lui fit mal. Elle n'aimait pas ça : elle ne comprenait pas ce revirement soudain dans l'attitude du Russe. Pourquoi s'était-il fermé à elle si soudainement ? Elle crevait d'envie de lui poser la question mais les mots refusaient de sortir de sa gorge. Peut-être parce que la réponse pourrait lui faire mal...

Accrochant son manteau à la patère près de l'entrée, son regard se posa sur lui, toujours installé dans son fauteuil rouge. Impassible, une fois de plus, le nez plongé dans un bouquin. Encore. Quel plaisir pouvait-il prendre à se perdre ainsi dans les mots des autres ? Lui qui n'exprimait jamais rien, ou si peu. Pas un regard dans sa direction, alors même que la discrétion n'était pas son apanage, et qu'elle faisait tout pour attirer son attention. Objet insignifiant voire encombrant. Voilà comment elle se sentait avec lui, et cela la blessait. Beaucoup trop.

Le repas avait été partagé dans un silence de mort, où seul le bruit des couverts avait brisé cette atmosphère lourde et étouffante.

Assise sur le lit, bercée par le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée, Shina attendait patiemment qu'un quelconque évènement vienne troubler cette triste monotonie. Elle aurait pu dormir. Elle aurait du. Mais l'envie n'y était pas, alors que tout son corps hurlait son besoin de repos. Ses yeux parcouraient cette pièce qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur sans pour autant trouver quoi que ce soit qui attirât plus particulièrement son attention -ou plus franchement, elle évitait de poser son regard sur une certaine personne- jusqu'à ce qu'il soit attiré sur sa gauche, sur la table de nuit, et plus précisément sur un cadre en bois. Sur une photo. Celle d'une femme. Blonde. Elle ne l'avait pas spécialement remarquée avant.

« Qui est-ce ? », demanda-t-elle, se surprenant elle-même d'avoir laissé échapper cette question et d'avoir brisé ce silence pesant qui les séparait.

Pourquoi avait-elle formulé tout haut son interrogation ? Et pourquoi cela l'intéressait-elle ? Ses mâchoires se serrèrent tout à coup, trahissant la colère sous-jacente qui s'emparait d'elle face à cette faiblesse. Elle n'avait pas voulu initier la conversation mais voilà, c'était trop tard.

Quelques secondes passèrent. De longues secondes. De très longues secondes pendant lesquelles son attention s'était portée sur Hyôga qui s'était figé soudainement. Par la surprise ? Elle ne saurait le dire. De toute façon, elle aurait beau chercher, la réponse ne viendrait pas. Elle ne le comprenait plus. A ses côtés, ne se trouvait que l'impassible Chevalier du Cygne, celui qui la torturait.

Il avait relevé la tête, daignant quitter son précieux ouvrage pour la regarder, elle, de son œil unique, vide de vie et froid, mais qui pourtant la brûlait comme s'il pouvait la transpercer. Étrange, n'est-ce-pas ? Cependant, elle ne put faire face plus longuement à cette image sévère et, vaincue, détourna les yeux pour se saisir du cadre en question, pour se donner une certaine contenance, pour ne pas paraître troublée par lui. Parce qu'elle était mal à l'aise, assurément.

La voix de son hôte s'éleva, neutre, sans la moindre trace de sentiments. Une voix morte. Celle du Cygne. Son cœur se serra.

« Ma mère. »

Shina ne savait que dire, presque abasourdie par le fait qu'il réponde, tout simplement. Alors il avait suffi qu'elle parle pour l'entendre à nouveau ? Était-ce réellement si simple ? Son cœur s'emballa pourtant dans sa poitrine. L'impression de retrouver un ami. L'impression de ne plus être seule. L'impression que peut-être entre eux tout n'était pas fini. C'était ridicule : rien n'avait jamais commencé !

« Ta mère ?

— Oui.

— J'ignorais que tu l'avais connue, souffla-t-elle. Elle est belle », commenta-t-elle après une courte pause, en observant la photographie jaunie et quelque peu abîmée.

Un bruit troubla le silence qui les entourait. Celui d'un livre qui se ferme doucement et que l'on pose respectueusement sur le côté. Celui du cuir qui respire, débarrassé du poids de l'homme qui se lève. Un pas hésitant, puis un autre et encore un qui se rapprochait toujours plus près d'elle. Et l'espoir toujours grandissant que peut-être...

Une silhouette fine passa devant elle pour finalement trouver place à sa gauche sur le lit, tandis que le matelas s'affaissait doucement. Sa respiration se coupa instantanément. Il était là.

« C'est l'un des seuls souvenirs qu'il me reste d'elle. »

Et toujours cette neutralité dans sa voix, cette distance douloureuse. Elle n'aurait pas dû.

« Je suis désolée », répondit-elle en regardant la main pâle se saisir de la photographie avec douceur pour la lui retirer.

Il allait à nouveau s'éloigner.

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Elle releva la tête pour l'observer et peut-être découvrir une expression quelconque mais il arborait toujours ce visage impassible, cette attitude désespérante qui l'agaçait profondément. Pourtant un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit malgré tout. Parce que lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés, elle s'était retrouvée instantanément plongée à l'époque où l'animosité entre eux avait disparu. Hyôga était de retour, l'ange blond comme elle aimait à l'appeler, celui qui se montrait plus proche et attentif. Comme il l'était à cet instant précis ! L'homme qu'elle appréciait... énormément. L'homme qui lui avait manqué. Elle s'en rendait compte à présent qu'un semblant de communication était revenu entre eux.

Et le temps se figea.

Étrange comme la notion de temps était subjective et pouvait être perçue différemment en fonction des situations. Un instant, celui-ci s'étirait à l'infini, vous rendant pratiquement fou de par son immobilisme, pour ensuite presque disparaître et vous donner cette impression de manque, avec cette question qui survenait alors : « déjà ? » Et là, tandis que leurs regards se rencontraient _enfin_ après ces deux interminables journées, une impression d'éternité et de trop peu se faisait ressentir en même temps. Ils se regardaient. Vraiment. Sans chercher à se fuir, sans tenter de masquer quoi que ce soit. Le monde s'était immobilisé quasi instantanément et ne se résumait plus qu'à une prunelle translucide et à deux orbes émeraude. Une pause salutaire, une parenthèse rien qu'à eux, juste pour eux. Et cette sensation qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés la saisit alors, une évidence presque douloureuse, une chaleur dans son ventre qui aurait dû la brûler et qui au contraire la réconfortait. Ils étaient en osmose, à n'en pas douter, et ils se trouvaient là, juste à une poignée de centimètres l'un de l'autre, tout près et pourtant encore trop loin.

« Tu as de la chance.

— De quoi ?

— D'avoir un souvenir d'elle.

— Tu n'en as pas de ton frère ? »

Le visage de Shina se renfrogna à l'évocation de Borée. Hyôga s'en voulut d'avoir abordé ce sujet a priori délicat et tabou chez l'Ophiuchus et qui était de surcroît plus ou moins à l'origine de leur 'séparation'. Car elle avait été claire sur ce point et lui avait demandé de ne plus évoquer le sujet, le jour de l'enterrement. Il s'en voulut de peut-être gâcher leurs retrouvailles, car cela en étaient, en quelque sorte. Il n'y avait plus cette distance entre eux comme ces deux derniers jours. Juste cet embryon de complicité dérangeante qui lui avait tellement manqué.

Voulant retrouver sa maîtrise, il lâcha son regard hypnotique à regret et caressa de l'index le carreau du cadre chéri, redessinant les contours du visage serein et souriant de celle qui l'avait quitté, il y avait maintenant tant d'années.

« Elle... elle te manque ? »

La question avait presque été murmurée. Une hésitation palpable transpirait dans ces quelques mots, mais le Russe l'avait parfaitement entendue et sourit intérieurement de l'intérêt que Shina pouvait porter à ce détail. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se souciait de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir et cela le réconfortait : malgré tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir, elle s'intéressait encore à lui.

« Tous les jours », lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Shina était touchée de cette... confidence, si rare chez le Russe. Elle en avait conscience. Il s'ouvrait à elle, volontairement, et après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, cela revêtait une importance capitale.

« Co... Сomment... ? Non laisse tomber ! », souffla-t-elle, résignée et gênée d'insister autant.

Sa tête se fit basse tandis que des mèches couleur de jade glissaient, masquant une partie de son visage. Hyôga n'en perdit pas une miette, captif de cette vision angélique. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre.

« Continue.

— Non, c'est bon. Pas la peine de se replonger là-dedans.

— Comment est-elle morte ? »

Elle hocha la tête doucement, honteuse de profiter de la veine bavarde dont Hyôga semblait atteint. Mais tout plutôt que cette distance insoutenable entre eux, pas alors qu'ils se retrouvaient. Et puis, peut-être que sa réponse lui apporterait un quelconque soulagement. Elle n'en savait rien.

« Le paquebot qui nous conduisait au Japon a fait naufrage. Pas très loin d'ici. Elle n'a pas pu être secourue à temps tandis que moi...

— Tu es là, compléta-t-elle après avoir relevé la tête et posé un regard compatissant sur le profil de son hôte.

— Oui, fut la seule réponse qu'il put lui fournir, comme s'il en avait honte.

— C'est triste.

— Toutes les morts sont tristes. C'est la vie.

— Mais tu as réussi à oublier. »

Hyôga se tourna vers elle, interloqué par le ton employé par la jeune femme. Entre soulagement et agacement. Il n'aurait su le définir. Comme si le fait d'oublier était un bien et un mal. Espérait-elle que ce soit le cas, rapport direct avec son propre deuil, ou lui reprochait-elle ce fait ?

« Non. On ne peut pas oublier les personnes qui nous ont été proches et qui nous ont apportées un tant soit peu de réconfort. Il faut juste apprendre à vivre sans eux. »

Elle acquiesça en silence. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se convaincre qu'il disait la vérité ? Sans doute parce qu'il lui mentait. Parce que tout dans son attitude tendait à lui faire croire qu'il n'appliquait pas ce qu'il disait. Longtemps, elle avait pensé qu'il ne ressentait rien mais depuis qu'elle le connaissait davantage, elle avait appris ou plutôt compris qu'il _essayait_ de ne rien ressentir.

Et puis soudain, le visage de Ganzor lui revint en mémoire : son rire enjoué, ses blagues lourdes, leurs jouxtes amicales dans la poussière de l'arène. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Plus jamais. C'était du passé. Il était quelqu'un de mauvais, en plus. Elle ne pouvait pas être triste de l'avoir perdu. Tirer un trait. Voilà ce qu'elle devait faire : oublier !

Hyôga poursuivit après une courte pause :

« Même si cela paraît impossible, Camus... mon maître me l'a fait comprendre. Pas de sentimentalisme, pas de regrets non plus. Il faut avancer en faisant fi du reste, avancer au-delà de la peine pour être un bon Chevalier d'Athéna, pour atteindre le septième sens, pour être plus fort. »

Shina fronça des sourcils, réalisant l'implication que cela sous-entendait. Alors c'était ce qu'il était en train d'appliquer ?

« Jusqu'à en oublier son cœur ? Effacer ce qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes ? C'est un bien étrange précepte, même pour un Saint de Glace, et surtout quand on sert Athéna, non ? »

Il ne sut que répondre. Oublier son cœur ? Non, il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était ce que lui avait demandé son maître. Enfin pas vraiment.

_« L'amour que tu portes à ta mère et la haine que visiblement tu éprouves à présent à mon égard, tous ces sentiments bonnement humains sont autant de barrières qui t'empêcheront d'atteindre le cosmos ultime ! ... Ce n'est qu'en te débarrassant de tous les sentiments qui te pèsent et t'étouffent que tu pourras parvenir à le cerner, à l'appréhender. » Сamus... _

Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi sur ce point. Puis certaines paroles de Milo lui revinrent à l'esprit :

_« Même sous ses apparences distantes et froides, Camus se battait pour les mêmes idéaux que moi ou que toi ! Il aimait la vie et se battait pour la défendre. Il aspirait à la paix, à l'amitié, à l'amour... » Milo... Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de me dire ?_

Shina vit le visage du blond se refermer tout à coup, alors qu'il avait cessé de parler. Pas de façon très appuyée : Hyôga restait Hyôga, avec son visage plus impassible que la pierre mais elle percevait un trouble certain chez lui. Comme si les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées le plongeaient dans ses propres souvenirs. Était-ce le concept de 'cœur' qui le perturbait ou bien le fait qu'elle remette en cause l'enseignement de son maître ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était mieux lotie avec sa conception de la Chevalerie, les faiblesses qu'une femme ne devait jamais montrer à quiconque : sa féminité, son besoin d'attention, ses doutes... Être une guerrière lui avait valu d'oblitérer un pan entier de sa personnalité, elle en avait conscience. Pour autant, bien que ses agissements passés tendent à le réfuter, son cœur était resté ouvert aux autres. N'avait-elle pas éprouvé des sentiments pour Seiya à une certaine époque ? N'avait-elle pas ressenti de l'affection pour son disciple et une tristesse au moins égale lorsque Cassius avait péri sous les coups d'Aïolia ?

Pour ne pas briser l'échange qui s'était noué entre eux et pour ne pas laisser Hyôga se perdre dans ses pensées, elle prit sur elle et amena la conversation sur un sujet plus léger et qui la touchait personnellement, comme pour lui témoigner une certaine reconnaissance de ce qu'il se soit un peu ouvert :

« J'ai... J'ai un souvenir de Ganzor. »

Sa voix s'était faite moins assurée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue mais l'attention de Hyôga fixée sur elle la poussa à poursuivre. Elle sourit intérieurement. Son visage à demi bandé reflétait toujours ce calme et cette distance qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé apprécier un jour ! Et pourtant, c'était le cas.

« Cette cicatrice, là ! »

Elle tendit son bras à l'horizontale et tourna sa paume vers le plafond pour lui montrer l'intérieur de son poignet et de son avant bras. Une longue cicatrice blanche ressortait sur sa peau halée. De son index à l'ongle effilé, elle la redessina en ricanant doucement pour alléger l'atmosphère :

« Je me la suis faite quand j'étais enfant, à l'orphelinat en Italie...

— L'Italie ?

— Sì, Signore ! Vengo saputo più bel paese dal mondo ! » (1)

Son rire franc s'éleva dans la pièce alors qu'elle savourait la surprise dans l'orbe clair de son hôte. Finalement, Hyôga malgré ses connaissances livresques ne savait pas tout. Cela la rassurait quelque part.

« Et oui, reprit-elle en lui lançant un sourire plus qu'amusé, je viens de la Grande Botte ! Le fait est que Ganzor s'était perché en haut d'un arbre du parc parce qu'il fuyait d'autres gamins plus âgés qu'il avait provoqués, mais que, tremblant de peur, il avait été incapable de redescendre !

— J'ai du mal à imaginer Borée dans cette situation, admit-il presque timidement, osant à peine regarder Shina dont les yeux brillaient comme rarement.

— Ce n'était qu'un gringalet pleurnichard !

— Et pas toi ?

— Bien sûr que non !, répondit-elle d'un ton offusqué que ses yeux rieurs démentaient. J'ai toujours été forte... J'étais l'aînée, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, poursuivit-elle plus doucement. Bref, j'ai essayé de le convaincre de redescendre de son perchoir mais il n'a rien voulu savoir.

— Et comment ça s'est fini ?

— J'ai flanqué une bonne dérouillée à ceux qui l'embêtaient puis une autre à Ganzor pour lui faire comprendre que s'il n'était pas capable de se défendre, il n'avait pas à provoquer les autres.

— Je reconnais bien là le Chevalier d'Ophiuchus. Et ton bras ? »

Elle le regarda avec douceur, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres qu'elle se mordillait en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, hypnotisant le Slave qui n'en perdait pas une miette, avant de répondre :

« Pour se venger, il m'a poussée dans les escaliers et je me suis fracturée le bras. »

Hyôga laissa éclore un franc sourire et échapper un léger rire, qui trouva son écho chez la jeune femme. Cela lui faisait du bien de la voir ainsi : vivante et gaie. Cette même jeune femme dont il s'était plu à apprécier la conversation au coin du feu. Celle qu'il aimait entendre pendant des heures et qu'à présent, il ne cessait d'observer discrètement. Il laissa fureter doucement son regard sur elle, s'étonnant une fois de plus de cet émoi qu'elle provoquait en lui dès qu'elle lui adressait la parole. Sa légèreté et son entrain lui avaient vraiment manqué. Et il se félicitait de l'entendre parler de son passé, alors qu'elle avait expressément insisté pour ne pas le faire.

La soirée se poursuivit tranquillement au gré de leurs souvenirs d'enfance et d'entraînements. De courtes phrases pour Hyôga qui avait parlé de Cristal et d'Isaac, sans toutefois aborder trop en profondeur le moment délicat de leur mort. Il avait évoqué Camus mais surtout il l'avait écoutée, elle. Il s'était laissé bercer par ses intonations vives et fraîches, envoûté par ses gestes emportés, ses explications alambiquées sur sa complicité avec son frère, leurs retrouvailles au Sanctuaire après plusieurs années de séparation forcée, leurs sempiternelles disputes et prises de bec. Ganzor. Ganzor. Elle n'avait que lui en tête, que lui aux lèvres. S'en rendait-elle compte ?

Pourtant à mesure des heures qui passaient, sa voix se fit plus vibrante, moins assurée. L'émotion prenait le pas sur ses souvenirs. Hyôga regardait Shina avec attention. Une telle tristesse se dégageait de sa personne. Cette émotion, ce sentiment, il le connaissait bien. La culpabilité d'avoir ôté la vie à la personne qui vous était la plus chère. Pour lui, cela avait été ses deux maîtres et son meilleur ami, pour elle il s'agissait de son frère, de son propre sang. Oh oui, il la comprenait et partageait sa détresse.

La tête baissée, Shina continuait de parler de son frère avec une tendresse infinie, celle d'une grande sœur pour son petit frère et non plus celle d'un Chevalier parlant d'un confrère. Il aurait aimé passer une de ses mèches vertes derrière son oreille pour voir son visage et peut-être aussi -mais rien n'était moins sûr-, lui témoigner un peu de son soutien, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Qui était-il pour se permettre une telle familiarité ? Et puis... il était un Saint de Glace.

Quelque chose attira soudainement son attention.

Une petite tâche sombre se détachait sur la cuisse de la jeune femme, rapidement suivie d'une autre, alors qu'un léger reniflement venait de briser le silence subitement revenu. Des larmes... Shina pleurait. Cette constatation le toucha bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, trouvant un écho douloureux en lui. Il l'avait toujours vue forte et courageuse, même lorsqu'elle l'avait veillé après leur confrontation avec les deux Chevaliers d'argent puis perdu pied. Les seules larmes qu'elle avait concédées avaient été pour l'ultime au revoir à son frère. Sans doute venait-elle de prendre conscience de ses actes.

_Pleure, Shina ! Cela te soulagera. _

Ses fines épaules tressaillirent doucement puis plus frénétiquement. Hyôga avait le cœur brisé. Il aurait tellement voulu lui éviter cette souffrance. Mais pour avancer, il lui fallait en passer par-là, par la douloureuse mais nécessaire expérience du deuil et de son acceptation.

Entre deux sanglots, la voix étranglée de Shina frappa ses oreilles, réveillant un grondement sourd dans ses entrailles, dont il se serait bien passé.

« Pourquoi Hyôga ? Pourquoi ? »

Que lui dire ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas de réponse à lui donner. Et pourtant, il les avait cherchées. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider ? Il aurait tellement voulu la soulager de cette peine.

Ses pleurs se firent plus appuyés, plus lourds, trahissant son incapacité à endiguer le flot de son chagrin.

« Je... je suis un monstre… Comment ai-je pu faire ça ? »

Son visage s'enfouit tout à coup dans ses mains, pourtant il entendit avec une acuité saisissante un gémissement douloureux et étouffé s'en échapper. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi. Vraiment pas. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Alors, regrettant déjà ce qu'il allait faire, le Russe s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, son genou entrant en contact avec sa cuisse. De son bras droit, Hyôga entoura ses épaules et l'encouragea à s'appuyer contre lui. Shina ne résista pas et ce fut avec un bonheur coupable qu'il ressentit son souffle dans son cou. Un souffle chaud, saccadé, étranglé par les sanglots.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, dit-il d'une voix calme pour apaiser la peine du Chevalier du Serpentaire. Tu n'avais pas le choix. C'était lui ou toi. »

Les pleurs s'intensifièrent, désarmant complètement Hyôga. Au lieu d'atténuer son chagrin, il n'avait fait que l'amplifier. Il aurait dû pourtant trouver les mots qui la soulageraient. Qui d'autre mieux que lui pouvait la comprendre et l'aider ? Le Cygne la tint un peu plus fort contre lui, se retenant de la bercer puis, rapprochant son visage de sa chevelure de jade, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Pleure, Shina. Il n'y a pas de honte à ça. C'est dur, et je sais ce que tu ressens mais tu n'es pas seule. Je suis là… Chuuuuttt !… »

Il courba davantage le dos pour se faire plus proche encore et ses lèvres effleurèrent l'oreille de celle qui pleurait dans ses bras, délivrant dans un souffle doux des phrases sans doute anodines mais qui pourtant répondaient un peu à ses propres interrogations :

« Malheureusement, la vie est cruelle et les Dieux ont des plans pour nous qui nous échappent totalement. Ces épreuves feront de nous de meilleurs Chevaliers, nous rendrons plus forts… Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu sais. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Et ces mots, Hyôga les lui disait sans se rendre compte que c'était à lui-même qu'il s'adressait, par l'intermédiaire de la jeune femme. Trop absorbé par la peine de Shina et trop fermé, le Russe n'en prenait pas la mesure.

Il se retint de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe et se contenta de lui passer la main dans les cheveux pour écarter quelques mèches vertes qui se collaient au visage douloureux de l'Italienne, comme le faisait sa mère quand il était enfant. Son orbe clair ne voyait qu'elle, toute son attention n'était portée que sur elle. Shina pleurait toujours, son visage à demi caché dans son cou.

« Tu as trouvé un ami, Shina. Tu n'es pas seule… Je suis là, lui murmura-t-il très bas, si bas qu'il doutait qu'elle l'ait entendu. Chut ! Je suis là. »

Il lui avait répété cette phrase encore et encore comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne l'oublierait pas, comme pour s'en persuader lui-même. Un ami ? Si seulement, il pouvait être juste cela ou plus que cela ! Il avait un peu conscience d'outrepasser les limites qu'il s'était imposé : ses pensées à l'écoute de son cœur, ses bras emprisonnant celle qui le bouleversait, son visage flirtant avec des mèches soyeuses couleur de jade. Et pourtant, le disciple du froid Verseau ne reniait rien.

Il continuait à lui caresser les cheveux dans un geste tendre, effectuant un doux va et vient. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Il voulait tellement soulager sa peine, la prendre pour lui. Juste protéger Shina.

Il retint son souffle lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur sa poitrine. Shina venait de poser sa main sur son torse à l'endroit où son cœur battait la chamade. Elle devait sentir à quel point il battait fort. Il était allé trop loin. Il n'aurait pas dû. Il avait outrepassé ses droits. Elle allait le repousser, pour échapper à celui qui l'avait vue démunie, loin du monstre des glaces, de l'homme sans cœur, le disciple du Démon. Se résignant et comprenant sa réaction, Hyôga voulut retirer sa main de la chevelure soyeuse de Shina, mais lorsqu'il sentit à travers le tissu ses ongles effilés se refermer sur son tee-shirt, tandis qu'elle sanglotait toujours contre lui, un sourire tendre apparut soudainement sur ses lèvres fines. Il pouvait encore sentir son souffle court dans son cou, sa chaleur contre lui. Elle n'était pas partie ! Elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Sans cesser ses caresses, Hyôga se contenta de la tenir dans ses bras, tout contre lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire, juste lui montrer qu'il était là, en ami ! Doucement, les spasmes de la jeune femme de firent moins fréquents et les gémissements douloureux se turent. Sa respiration se fit plus douce et plus calme. Elle s'était endormie, tout simplement. Hyôga esquissa un léger sourire de soulagement.

« Dors, Shina ! lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Morphée a ce merveilleux pouvoir de toujours nous éloigner, un peu plus chaque jour, de la peine et du chagrin. Bonne nuit ! »

Après de nombreuses hésitations, Hyôga retira sa main de ses cheveux et passa son bras ainsi libéré sous ses genoux pour la soulever et l'allonger sur le lit. Elle émit un petit grognement contestataire lors du changement de position qui lui tira un vrai sourire.

_Même endormie, tu arrives à être mécontente de moi !_

Elle avait calé un peu plus sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et ses doigts fins s'accrochaient un peu plus à lui, pour ne plus le lâcher. Toujours assis sur le lit, Shina dans son giron, il laissa errer son orbe clair sur celle qui le désarmait totalement.

Elle était si belle. Malgré la tristesse qui inondait ses traits délicats et sa cicatrice rougie sur la joue, son visage restait angélique. Jamais personne avant elle ne lui avait paru si merveilleuse, si pure. Pas même Athéna !

Se levant doucement, Hyôga se retourna, posa un genou sur le matelas et installa délicatement Shina au milieu du lit. Son visage se trouvait à un centimètre du sien et Hyôga hésitait à briser cette proximité. Pour la seconde fois depuis qu'il avait vu ses traits, il fut saisi par une terrible envie de lui voler un baiser. Juste effleurer ses lèvres. Juste sentir leur douceur contre les siennes. Juste être lui-même pour une fois.

Non ! Il ne devait pas ! Sa condition de Chevalier le lui interdisait. Il ne devait pas avoir de désir, ni de sentiments, encore moins amoureux, pour personne ! Il se devait d'aimer l'humanité tout entière au nom d'Athéna. Pas une femme… Et surtout pas Shina.

Ses yeux clos où s'accrochaient encore quelques perles translucides mêlées à ses cils bruns, son visage légèrement tourné vers la gauche qui révélait sa cicatrice en partie masquée derrière de longues mèches absinthe, ses joues à la peau veloutée recouvertes par le reste de ses larmes... Hyôga était resté captif de cette femme à la beauté troublante. Elle était près, si près.

De grands yeux vert clair s'ouvrirent tout à coup, plongeant en lui sans retenue. Avait-elle senti qu'il était près, trop près ? Avait-elle ressenti le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle ? Son attention fut attirée par une larme qui s'échappait de son œil droit pour glisser sur sa pommette. Sans réfléchir, le plus délicatement possible, Hyôga la sécha de son index et se figea. Elle venait de lui saisir la main sans le quitter des yeux. Ses doigts graciles sur sa peau lui firent l'effet d'une douce caresse. Il était allé trop loin. Hyôga était déboussolé, assailli par des milliers de questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit torturé. Il devait se reprendre ! Il devait s'éloigner ! Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à quitter ces magnifiques iris couleur émeraude qui le désarmaient totalement. Que devait-il faire ?

Ses lèvres remuèrent, libérant une phrase qui le bouleversa :

« Reste avec moi, Hyôga ! Juste cette nuit. »

Hyôga crut un moment que son cœur avait raté un battement. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien saisi ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ou s'il s'agissait plutôt d'un tour de son esprit malade. Il ne savait pas. Il voulait tant croire que ce n'était pas un rêve, qu'elle lui avait vraiment demandé de rester avec elle, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Et toujours ce regard perdu ancré au sien... Il était incapable d'échapper à cette attraction déconcertante.

Shina l'avait senti se séparer d'elle lorsqu'il l'avait déposée sur le lit. Elle ne voulait pas être éloignée de celui qui lui apportait du réconfort, mais ne savait comment réagir, alors, l'Italienne avait laissé parler son cœur, pour une fois. De toute façon, son masque d'arrogance était tombé, seule sa vraie personnalité se révélait désormais à son hôte, et Shina n'avait pas la force de poursuivre cette comédie. Elle ne le voulait plus non plus. Et alors que les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'elle le réalise vraiment, ce fut un éclat vibrant dans cet œil au bleu caractéristique, toujours impassible d'ordinaire, qui lui fit prendre pleinement conscience de ce qui se jouait en l'instant. Une totale surprise s'y lisait, et de l'incompréhension aussi, peut-être. Elle lui en avait trop demandé, elle le savait, mais il lui avait _dit_ qu'il était là.

Le visage de Hyôga était si… si différent, si indéfinissable, si... vivant ! La douleur semblait l'avoir envahi. A cause d'elle ? A cause de son égoïsme à forcer le contact ? Elle l'ignorait. L'unique chose qu'elle comprenait était qu'elle voulait davantage de lui. La caresse de sa main sur sa joue, cette larme qu'il avait recueillie… C'était lui qui les avait initiés, ces gestes. Elle savait qu'il lui souhaitait seulement une bonne nuit, qu'il voulait la laisser mais tout son être le refusait. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Ne pas rester seule. C'était tout ce qu'elle désirait. Être avec lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il était là !

Il le lui avait dit !

Le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, Shina ignora volontairement la bouche entrouverte du blond qui était si près de ses lèvres et détourna les yeux, brisant le lien qui les unissait. Puis sans un mot, elle se tourna sur le côté droit, tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne.

Désarmé, perdu et incapable de réfléchir, Hyôga se laissa entraîner à sa suite, son bras passant par-dessus sa taille, sa main toujours prisonnière de la sienne. Blotti contre elle, il n'osait plus bouger de peur de briser cet instant irréel. Son corps contre le sien, si chaud, son nez se perdant dans sa chevelure soyeuse, le blond ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire : la serrer davantage contre lui, s'abandonner au plaisir de se sentir... vivant ou bien garder cette distance qu'il tentait de mettre entre eux et refouler le trouble qui l'habitait ?

_Shina, que m'as-tu fait ?, _s'interrogea-t-il mentalement, en respirant son parfum caractéristique.

Les minutes passèrent lentement, suffisamment en tous les cas pour que Hyôga puisse réfléchir à la situation et se poser mille questions. Shina dormait à présent, s'il se fiait à sa respiration profonde et régulière, à son dos qui effleurait son torse à chaque mouvement. Un véritable supplice pour le Chevalier des Glaces, que ce contact franc et éphémère à la fois troublait plus que tout. Avec délicatesse, il désolidarisa sa main de celle de la jeune femme et avec lenteur, il s'éloigna de celle qui faisait battre son cœur plus que de raison.

Le feu s'éteignait dans l'âtre et sa chaleur manquerait indubitablement dans quelques minutes. Après avoir jeté un regard sur la femme endormie dont le visage si beau ne lui était pas visible, le Cygne repartit vers son fauteuil et s'activa à remettre des bûches dans la cheminée. Une façon comme une autre de ne pas trop se concentrer sur celle qui partageait sa vie depuis de longues semaines. Pourtant, bien qu'installé sur le siège qu'avait tant de fois occupé Camus, Hyôga n'aspirait qu'à une chose : la rejoindre. Ce besoin presque physique se faisait douloureusement sentir dans le creux de son ventre, une sensation rarement ressentie mais qui le rendait plus vivant que jamais.

La veille encore, ils étaient des étrangers alors qu'à présent, ils partageaient plus qu'une complicité amicale. Bien que peu au fait de tout cela, le Slave savait reconnaître les sentiments amicaux des sentiments… amoureux. Ce dernier mot lui fit serrer les mâchoires et son œil quasi-translucide devint plus dur à cette pensée. Il avait failli à son devoir en tombant dans les filets de la dangereuse Shina qui, par sa force de caractère et sa féminité sous-jacente, avait réveillé cette partie de lui qu'il voulait taire à tout prix : son humanité, qu'il souhaitait plus que tout perdre, pour se rapprocher de l'idéal professé par son maître.

Force lui était de reconnaître qu'il avait échoué. Il baissa la tête, et son front se posa sur ses mains jointes devant lui. Il devait réfléchir, faire le point. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Sa dernière conversation avec Shina l'avait dérouté bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé : cette notion de 'cœur'. Camus voulait-il vraiment qu'il le ferme aux autres ? Il ne savait plus. Et la demande de Shina, de rester avec elle... Sa voix triste et empreinte de douceur résonnait encore dans son esprit, un appel auquel il voulait répondre. Il soupira profondément, gardant son œil clos pour rester concentré.

Le bois craqua dans la cheminée, comme pour faire revenir son attention à la réalité. Il jeta une dernière bûche dans le foyer, se dirigea vers la lampe tempête sur la table de la cuisine pour l'éteindre puis dans le noir presque complet, il s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce. Que devait-il faire ? Que voulait-il faire ? Il n'en savait rien.

Machinalement, ses pas l'avaient rapproché de celle qui l'hypnotisait sans le savoir. A travers les ombres, il apercevait sa silhouette recroquevillée sur le côté, son visage tourné vers le mur. Il pouvait discerner avec une acuité saisissante le son calme et régulier de sa respiration profonde, deviner l'enchevêtrement compliqué de sa chevelure de jade éparpillée à moitié sur l'oreiller et sur son visage. Toute son attention était focalisée sur elle, tous ses sens tournés vers elle.

Une légère plainte troubla le silence de la nuit qui les entourait. Elle remua un peu. Il s'avança un peu plus, hésitant, prêt malgré tout à intervenir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Devait-il la rejoindre ? Il le désirait tellement : s'abandonner auprès d'elle, même si cela était synonyme de trahison pour lui. Écouter la raison ou succomber à la passion ?

Il avisa le lit et décida de s'en approcher, presque craintif. Avec douceur et un peu maladroitement, il défit les boucles des sandales de cuir de l'Italienne, faisant glisser les longues lanières autour de ses mollets, sans que celle-ci ne bouge. Une couverture en main, il commença à l'en couvrir avec lenteur, les mains légèrement tremblantes, et lorsqu'il eut atteint ses épaules, ses doigts comme dotés d'une vie propre ne purent s'empêcher de caresser une mèche perdue dans son cou.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans la poitrine, il retira ses propres chaussures et, après avoir pris une grande respiration, se décida à s'installer à côté d'elle, juste pour être sûre qu'elle aille bien, juste pour être présent au cas où.

Son œil translucide se perdait depuis de longues minutes dans les ténèbres, scrutant un plafond dont il ne voyait absolument rien. Figé sur le dos, le Slave tentait tant bien que mal de contrôler sa respiration. Tous ses muscles étaient presque tétanisés par la peur. La peur de succomber, la peur d'aller trop loin.

Quelques minutes passèrent encore et Hyôga n'avait toujours pas bougé. Son bras droit, qui entrait en contact direct avec le dos de Shina, le brûlait littéralement. Il voulait plus. Voilà ce que son corps réclamait. Il en avait douloureusement conscience. Et alors qu'un soubresaut faisait se mouvoir les épaules de sa... colocataire, instinctivement, son bras gauche vint encadrer sa taille en un geste protecteur, glissant sous son bras tandis que sa main effleurait celle de Shina. Un long soupir échappa à la jeune femme et un délicieux frisson parcourut l'échine du Slave lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts redevenir prisonniers des siens. Le visage fermé et le corps tendu à l'extrême, Hyôga se résolut à maintenir cette position, allant jusqu'à pousser l'audace de se rapprocher plus franchement d'elle.

Et ce fut les jambes frôlant celles de sa tourmentatrice, que le Chevalier des Glaces s'endormit pour la première fois depuis de longs mois sans que la culpabilité ne ronge ses pensées. Parce qu'aussi absurde que cela pouvait lui paraître, le fait de se laisser aller à apprécier cette intimité avec Shina et de ne pas obéir aux préceptes de son maître ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

* * *

Perdue dans les bras réconfortants de Morphée, Shina se plaisait à rester dans un demi-sommeil où pour une fois, le visage de son frère ne venait pas la hanter. Parce qu'elle devait bien se l'avouer, même si elle rejetait cette idée de toutes ses forces, ce dernier n'avait jamais réellement été écarté de ses pensées. Mais, dans l'état second dans lequel elle était plongée, elle ne voulait pas y penser. Non, elle appréciait simplement ce répit salutaire qui lui était offert à cet instant précis.

Un mouvement derrière elle la réveilla cependant, la forçant à immerger un peu du brouillard.

_Hyôga !_

Spontanément, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand tandis qu'elle réalisait la situation quelque peu compromettante dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il dormait. Contre elle. Aussi ne bougea-t-elle pas d'un millimètre. Son souffle chaud et régulier courait sur sa nuque. Leurs jambes étaient mêlées. Elle pouvait sentir le tissu de son pantalon contre sa plante de pied. Son bras entourait sa taille, son coude frôlait sa hanche et sa main était toujours captive de la sienne. Et lorsqu'elle prit pleinement conscience du fait qu'ils étaient étroitement enlacés, des frissons parcoururent son échine.

_Par Athéna, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pour qui va-t-il me prendre ?_

Elle avait froid mais pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait bougé le moindre muscle de peur que le beau Russe ne s'éloigne. Elle était égoïste, elle le savait. Hyôga n'aimait pas les contacts, souvent il les esquivait. Mais pas la veille au soir. Alors elle referma les yeux pour savourer sa présence rassurante derrière elle, pour ce qu'elle savait être la dernière fois, malheureusement. Mais obnubilée par cette pensée, elle ne parvint pas à retrouver le sommeil.

Le feu devait être éteint, un air presque glacé flottait dans l'isba encore teintée par les ombres de la nuit. A travers la fenêtre qui lui faisait presque face, se discernait un ciel sombre qui s'éclaircissait légèrement, signe que le soleil se levait. Elle frissonna de froid, et peut-être aussi de contentement. A dire vrai, Shina ne voulait pas savoir, mais quand l'étreinte se fit plus franche et que son dos entra plus en contact avec le torse fin mais musclé du Cygne, elle sut qu'il s'agissait de la deuxième option. Elle frémit alors et savoura la douce chaleur qui se dégageait dans son dos et qui l'apaisait. Ses doigts accentuèrent leur prise sur ceux de Hyôga et involontairement -ou non- elle les rapprocha de son cœur. Elle s'en voulait de profiter et d'avoir profité de lui, un peu.

Ses mots et son comportement de la veille avaient trouvé écho en elle. Alors que la tristesse et la détresse prenaient possession de son cœur, il avait été son point de repère dans cette tempête de sentiments et d'émotions qui la submergeait. Pendant de nombreuses années, elle avait réussi à contenir les larmes qui inondaient son cœur mais entendre Hyôga parler de sa vie, le voir presque vulnérable et fragile… Comprendre et partager sa peine… Un lien unique s'était créé entre eux. Il lui avait ouvert son cœur et une partie de lui. Elle savait que c'était une chose particulièrement rare de la part du Russe, peu de personnes avaient eu l'honneur d'entendre ses confidences. Elle en avait été fière et heureuse. Ravie de cette marque de confiance.

Elle avait voulu le remercier à son tour, en lui confiant, elle aussi, une partie de sa vie. Une partie inconnue de tous, celle qu'elle gardait enfouie au fond de son cœur. Pour lui, juste pour lui, elle avait ouvert les vannes de son âme. A tel point qu'elle avait été incapable d'endiguer les flots de tristesse qui menaçaient de la noyer. Telle une bouée de secours, sa voix grave et douce, son accent russe autant que les mots prononcés l'avaient tenue émergée de cet océan de tristesse.

Shina n'était pas seule. Elle n'était _plus_ seule, lui criait son cœur. Parce que bien que Hyôga restât Hyôga, qu'il ne s'exprimerait pas, qu'il ne ré-aborderait sûrement pas le sujet, elle savait qu'il comprenait sa peine pour vivre la même, qu'elle pourrait compter sur lui si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Alors pourquoi ce constat la peinait-il à ce point ? La conclusion lui sauta aux yeux : parce que cela ne lui suffisait pas, parce qu'elle voulait plus.

_Oh Dieux, pourquoi lui ?_

Comment cet homme au cœur dissimulé par un étau de glace avait-il pu atteindre le sien ? Un cœur qu'elle croyait fermé à jamais ? Seulement, il ne la voyait que comme une amie. Il le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

« _Tu as trouvé un ami_ »

Avait-il compris qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de plus fort pour lui qu'un simple respect entre frères d'armes ? Plus qu'une simple amitié ? Était-ce une façon subtile de la remettre à sa place ? Même si ce terme ne convenait pas tout à fait.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas rêvé. C'était bien lui qui l'avait prise dans ses bras. C'était encore lui qui l'avait dirigée tendrement au creux de son épaule. Elle avait ressenti le besoin de s'accrocher à lui, de sentir de la chaleur humaine. Et elle avait trouvé celle du Cygne, et plus encore ! Celle de son ange ! Son cœur s'était apaisé à l'instant où il lui avait saisi une mèche de cheveux. Cela non plus, elle ne l'avait pas imaginé. Elle s'était endormie, heureuse malgré le chagrin, parce qu'il était là avec elle, pour elle. Il avait peut-être raison. Les dieux leur imposaient des épreuves difficiles dans un but caché. Était-ce pour qu'elle le rencontre ?

Hyôga remuait derrière elle. Il ne dormait plus.

_Reste Hyôga !,_ voulait-elle lui demander. Mais déjà, sa main lui échappait, laissant un vide immense entre ses doigts. Elle retint ses larmes dans un souffle, se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à se blesser.

Le froid à nouveau. Il s'éloignait. Elle resta immobile. Il était encore près d'elle, elle le savait. Elle le sentait.

_Non, ne me laisse pas ! _

Déjà la peine d'être seule l'envahissait, les souvenirs de son frère refaisaient surface. Violents, sanglants, douloureux et désespérément réels. Elle se souvint avoir été faible la veille, refusant de le laisser aller, parce qu'elle était incapable de rester seule. Et... il était resté avec elle. Shina n'aurait pas pu le jurer mais il lui avait semblé qu'il s'était détendu à son contact et peut-être même avait-il apprécié ?

A présent, elle doutait qu'il ait pu aimer ce rapprochement puisqu'il partait. Loin d'elle et de son égoïsme pitoyable.

La couverture qu'il venait de poser sur ses épaules ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir froid. Elle était transie car il s'éloignait d'elle.  
Le feu dans la cheminée crépitait à nouveau, une douce chaleur réconfortante aurait bientôt envahi la pièce. La porte se referma. Il n'était plus là !

A ce constat, les larmes montèrent à ses yeux et se déversèrent sur ses joues déjà largement inondées la nuit dernière, et ne se tariraient pas de sitôt. A nouveau, ses épaules tressautèrent, une douleur atroce et indéfinissable l'envahit, lui brûlant les entrailles et plus encore. Elle voulait crier sa détresse pour qu'il revienne. Oui, elle voulait que Hyôga revienne, que sa douce chaleur la console comme hier, que ses bras puissants l'enserrent pour ne plus jamais la quitter, que son souffle sur sa nuque la rende vivante, comme rarement elle l'avait été jusque là.

Elle mourait. Elle aimait un homme qui s'était fermé à l'amour, à toute relation personnelle.

_« Pourquoi ?  
— Les Dieux nous imposent des épreuves difficiles dans un but caché._ »

Oh, pas si caché que cela ! Oui, elle avait rencontré Hyôga et maintenant ? Son cœur saignait et à sa place se trouvait une plaie béante : elle aimait un glaçon ! Les Dieux se vengeaient. Elle avait fait trop souffrir les autres lorsqu'elle était à la solde du Grand Pope. Elle y avait pris trop de plaisir ! Comment punir un Chevalier ? Les douleurs physiques, ils connaissaient, mais celles du cœur n'étaient-elles pas les plus terribles ?

Shina se recroquevilla sur elle-même, incapable de se contrôler. Elle avait mal, si mal. Elle le haïssait à présent. Il n'avait plus de cœur, engoncé comme il l'était dans un cercueil de glace. Il avait capturé le sien sans rien dire, sans rien faire et il le piétinait. Elle le détestait. Elle l'aimait.

Les poings serrés, le corps tendu, Shina céda à contrecœur à la fatigue qui rendait ses paupières lourdes, trop lourdes…

* * *

...

* * *

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel pur de tout nuage qui surplombait l'île du Sanctuaire. Seule la brise marine, chargée des embruns puissants de la mer, soufflait sur cette terre rocailleuse et désertique, où temples millénaires au marbre inusable malgré les diverses guerres se dressaient fièrement face à l'immensité bleue qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Bercée par la paix de ce lieu inconnu des hommes, une silhouette masculine à la musculature harmonieuse et travaillée par les heures d'entraînements, protégée par une armure à l'or étincelant, se découpait parmi le milieu minéral. Ses courtes boucles châtain clair chatouillaient son visage buriné par le soleil tandis que son regard pers ne reflétait que mélancolie et amertume. Sans qu'il s'en rendît compte, un soupir profond lui échappa, lui faisant courber davantage l'échine.

« Tu devrais aller lui parler. »

Aïolia sursauta. Une voix familière et amicale venait de le surprendre. Il n'avait pas entendu Shaka arriver, ni ressenti son cosmos serein, qui pourtant l'avait tellement entouré ces jours derniers.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Une seconde silencieuse passa. L'homme le plus proche des Dieux ne fit pas un pas de plus, restant en retrait de son voisin de temple, son attention portée sur l'horizon qui se détachait à peine du ciel. Une belle journée d'été se profilait, comme si souvent dans cette région du globe.

« Je te connaissais plus perspicace, Aïolia, mais comme je suis d'humeur magnanime, je te pardonne et vais préciser mes propos : Milo. Tu devrais aller le voir.

— Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te mêler de cette histoire et que tu me laissais me débrouiller seul, maintenant !

— Je ne me mêle de rien. Seulement, les tensions qui règnent au sein de l'élite de la Chevalerie sont néfastes pour la cohésion du groupe et pèsent dans les esprits de tous.

— La cohésion, hein !, siffla le Lion entre ses dents sans daigner se tourner vers son interlocuteur.

— Oui.

— Laisse-moi rire ! Il n'y a jamais eu de cohésion entre nous, juste de la défiance pour la plupart et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui a provoqué tous ces drames. Et permets-moi de te rappeler que tu n'as rien fait à l'époque pour cette _fameuse _cohésion.

— Je m'en souviens. Je m'étais fourvoyé dans une mauvaise voie et m'en suis rendu compte un peu trop tard. Je suis suffisamment conscient et honnête envers moi-même pour l'accepter et modifier ma façon d'agir à présent. Mais cela n'est pas le sujet de...

— Bouddha a parlé !

— Aïolia, cette attitude sarcastique ne te va pas !, cingla la Vierge d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. Si tu as un problème en particulier, va le régler avec la personne concernée ! Je ne suis pas seulement un exutoire. »

Aïolia tiqua. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un reproche pour le fait qu'il se soit « servi » de lui pour évacuer son mal-être -quelle belle façon de nommer ce qui s'était passé entre eux !-, non, Shaka le lui aurait fait remarquer de manière bien plus appuyée et franche, si tel avait été le cas. Ce souvenir, aussi tendre et apaisant qu'il ait été, obscurcit davantage ses pensées, déjà plongées dans le chaos. Sûrement la culpabilité venait-elle de frapper à nouveau à la porte de sa conscience. La culpabilité... C'était le mot.

Ses paupières se refermèrent doucement. N'avait-il rien appris depuis le désastre de sa dernière entrevue avec Milo ? Fallait-il toujours qu'il s'en prenne aux autres lorsque les émotions submergeaient son cœur ? Il ne se reconnaissait pas dans ce comportement puéril.

« Excuse-moi. Ce n'est pas contre toi que j'en ai. Je fais n'importe quoi en ce moment. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

— Je sais. Tu en veux toujours à Milo pour t'avoir menti et caché sa relation avec Camus ?

— Non. Pas vraiment. Plus tellement, en fait... Plus du tout... C'est plutôt à moi que j'en veux. A ma faiblesse. A ma stupidité. Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir comme je l'ai fait. Je l'ai blessé, Shaka. Vraiment. J'ai été égoïste et immature. J'ai reporté sur lui tout mon mal-être, alors qu'il a toujours été là pour moi. Et je me rends compte qu'à cause de _moi_, qui suis sensé être son meilleur ami, il est mal.

— Mais ? »

Aïolia émit un léger rire en se retournant pour observer son ami. Shaka lisait-il dans ses pensées ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette question effleurait son esprit. La silhouette longiligne de son ami lui sembla tout à coup encore plus impressionnante : les bras dénudés le long du corps, le dos droit, sa longue chevelure d'or nattée en arrière d'où quelques filaments s'étaient échappées et léchaient son visage qui n'exprimait aucune pensée, Shaka gardait cette solennité qui le rendait si différent des autres. Le soleil ne semblait pas l'atteindre, si ce n'était pour le sublimer encore plus, lui apporter cette touche divine qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Une brise brûlante cassa pourtant cette image presque irréelle, pour rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un humain tout comme lui, un homme au corps trop mince, que des vêtements pourtant larges ne parvenaient à masquer, un être mortel malgré sa force et sa sagesse.

« Mais il est trop tard maintenant, répondit-il finalement alors qu'il retrouvait sa position précédente, ses coudes reposant sur ses cuisses armurées.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il ne me pardonnera jamais.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je ne suis qu'un idiot !

— …

— Merci de me contredire. »

Shaka esquissa un vague sourire et se décida à s'asseoir à la droite du Lion, sur les marches qui amenaient au cinquième temple, déjà surchauffées par le soleil de cette fin de matinée.

« Si tu ne vas pas le voir, il est certain que rien ne s'améliorera.

— J'ai honte, Shaka, avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres, la tête basse. J'ai été odieux, en dessous de tout…

— On dira que tu n'étais plus toi-même.

— Mais je l'étais... et c'est ça le pire. Je lui ai reproché des fautes que moi-même je commettais, à moindre mesure, mais tout de même. Je n'avais pas le droit. J'ai été aveuglé par la colère, par... »

_La jalousie_, pensa-t-il très fort, sans pouvoir le prononcer à haute voix. Pourtant c'était bien cela qui le rongeait au plus profond de son cœur.

Un nouveau souffle de brise chaude vint à leur rencontre et soulever les courtes mèches qui caressaient leur visage, emportant avec lui les confessions du Lion.

« Tu… Tu as des nouvelles de Milo ?, demanda le Grec d'une petite voix, sans oser regarder l'homme sur sa droite.

— Mù m'a dit qu'il ne sortait plus beaucoup de son temple.

— Je sais, souffla-t-il, le cœur lourd. Et c'est de ma faute.

— As-tu réfléchi aux raisons de ton comportement ?

— Oui.

— Et en as-tu tiré des leçons ?

— Oui.

— Des réponses ? »

Aïolia baissa la tête en ressentant l'attention de Shaka concentré sur sa personne.

« Tu l'as su comment ?

— De quoi ?

— Shakaaa, supplia-t-il presque.

— Je sais beaucoup de choses sur divers sujets. Sois plus précis ! »

Un profond soupir s'interposa entre les deux hommes, avant de céder place à un long silence appuyé, témoin des efforts du Lion pour verbaliser ce qui le perturbait vraiment.

« Pour..., commença-t-il en se raclant la gorge, pour moi... et pour mes sentiments envers Milo. Enfin que…que c'était... c'est peut-être plus qu'une simple amitié que j'éprouve pour lui, alors que je n'en savais rien. Parce que tu le savais, non ?

— Oh, ça !, se moqua gentiment le blond, en observant à l'abri de ses paupières closes son 'ami' penaud. Je te connais bien. Tu réagis de manière irraisonnée à l'instant où ton cœur est touché. Tu as beau être le défenseur le plus acharné des justes causes, voire le plus passionné, cela était disproportionné pour une simple « trahison ». De plus, tu as toujours jalousé Camus pour sa proximité avec Milo et ce de façon peut-être un peu trop appuyée pour être honnête. A moins d'être complètement immature, ce qui est loin d'être ton cas la plupart du temps, cela cachait quelque chose. Donc oui, je devinais qu'il y avait sans doute plus sans pour autant pouvoir l'affirmer. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai toujours été... ouvert aux autres.

— Si, tu l'as été. Avec moi en tout cas. Merci pour ça. » L'Indien hocha de la tête humblement acceptant le compliment. « En gros, il n'y a que moi qui ne voyais rien.

— Peu de personne pouvaient le deviner, rassure-toi.

— Peu mais quelques personnes tout de même. Ça se voyait donc tant que ça ?

— A qui était observateur, savait interpréter les signes et vous connaissait suffisamment toi ou Milo...

— Camus ? », demanda-t-il anxieusement en plantant ses yeux verts sur le visage calme de l'Indien.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra quelque peu à l'idée que Camus avait peut-être deviné ce que lui-même ignorait. Un frisson d'horreur traversa son échine, le mettant plus mal à l'aise encore qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

« Peut-être. »

La réponse de Shaka tomba sur ses épaules comme un couperet. _Par Athéna_, _ce n'est pas possible !_

« Ça pourrait expliquer qu'il ne me parlait jamais et m'évitait souvent, murmura-t-il doucement mais suffisamment fort pour que son ami l'entende. Il avait deviné et... En même temps, cela pouvait être risqué de nous laisser Milo et moi tous les deux, durant de longs mois, avec la crainte que... A moins... A moins qu'il ait été sûr des sentiments de Milo pour lui. Ce qui est évident. Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

— Camus n'était pas homme à se mêler aux autres, rappela le blond voyant que son voisin se perdait dans les supputations.

— Sauf à Milo. Sans mauvais jeu de mot, lança-t-il en reniflant un peu amusé. Je suis nul, pardon. C'est de très mauvais goût.

— Oui, sauf avec Milo.

— Et toi !

— Non, je ne me mêlais pas avec lui, Aïolia, lui répondit la Vierge un brin offusqué par cette affirmation.

— Non, s'amusa gentiment le Grec devant la réaction de son ami. Il communiquait avec toi, non ?

— Aïolia, si tu veux en savoir plus sur lui, va parler avec Milo. Arrête de tourner autour du pot !

— Il ne voudra plus jamais me parler.

— Parle-lui !, ordonna-t-il en se relevant avec grâce.

— Je…

— Ne serait-ce que pour la cohésion du groupe ! Tu es un Chevalier d'Athéna, un Chevalier d'or de surcroît. Tout comme Milo. Et vos rancœurs, sentiments et états d'esprit, quels qu'ils soient, ne doivent pas interférer dans votre mission », le coupa un peu sèchement le sixième gardien du Zodiaque, en amorçant la descente des marches ancestrales menant au temple du Cancer.

Aïolia resta immobile, la bouche entrouverte, et observa sa « bonne conscience » s'effacer doucement de son champ de vision, sa blondeur mangée par la blancheur éblouissante du marbre chauffé par l'astre brûlant de ce mois de juillet. Les coudes sur les genoux, les mains jointes dans le vide, le Lion baissa la tête pour se murmurer à lui-même :

« Milo, comment te dire que je... que je t'aime ? Plus que ce qu'un ami est supposé le faire, en tout cas. Comment t'expliquer les raisons de mon attitude ? Comment pourrais-tu me pardonner un jour pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait ? »

Il se releva doucement, droit et fier comme l'était toujours le cinquième gardien, magnifié par son armure dorée qui lui donnait toujours une prestance impressionnante, et il se retourna comme pour regarder à travers le marbre épais de son temple et l'espace qui le séparait de la huitième maison, comme s'il pouvait voir celui qui hantait ses pensées, ses rêves, son cœur, consciemment depuis des jours et inconsciemment depuis des années. Dans ses orbes verts brillait une lueur douloureuse où remords, chagrin et tristesse s'étaient fichés.

Au même instant, quelques étages plus haut, au pied d'un immense bâtiment toujours abrité par les ombres des hautes falaises minérales du Sanctuaire, un homme réfléchissait. Cela faisait des jours que Milo s'isolait dans ce lieu détesté, tombeau de son amant disparu, mais que paradoxalement il appréciait tant, car chargé de merveilleux souvenirs avec l'homme qui avait apaisé sa vie de tellement de manières différentes. Malgré les longs mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis la disparition de Camus, tout en ce lieu respirait encore sa présence. Du sol en marbre blanc au plafond mangé par l'obscurité, des colonnes concentriques à l'air glacé qui parcourait les allées vides de vie, tout lui donnait l'impression que le maître des lieux allait jaillir d'un instant à l'autre dans son dos, de son pas silencieux, de sa démarche féline, irradiant de tout ce charisme qui définissait le troublant Verseau.

S'il fermait les yeux, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, Milo ressentait presque sa présence à ses côtés. Un courant d'air frais et il se retournait, un sourire naissant aux lèvres qui s'effaçait aussitôt. Illusions. Tout n'était plus qu'illusions à présent et pâles souvenirs.

Et alors qu'il se morfondait dans ce mausolée, son esprit tournait à plein régime, lui délivrait des fragments de sa mémoire, surtout ceux de ces derniers jours. Et toujours le visage d'Aïolia en point d'orgue : ses sourires, ses rires, leurs combats, leurs jeux. Sa présence rassurante, voire envahissante, ses sourires encore, sa voix enjouée et vivante qui réchauffait son cœur, pour devenir rapidement troublée, prendre une intonation douloureuse, s'érailler sous le coup de la colère et devenir cris et larmoiement. Ceux qu'il avait entendus dans l'arène, qui l'avaient frappé en plein cœur. Et cette déchirure qu'il avait ressentie et qu'il ressentait toujours au fond de lui.

Par Athéna, qu'il souffrait de cette séparation !

« Aïoliaaa », souffla-t-il, les regrets recouvrant le prénom à peine murmuré de son meilleur ami.

Une main lasse passa sur son visage, ses doigts frottèrent une barbe naissante, pincèrent l'arête de son nez avant de se perdre dans sa chevelure folle. Vite rejoins par leurs homologues, ils affirmèrent leur prise et s'enfoncèrent dans la masse azurée tandis que sa tête se baissait, lourde et douloureuse.

Il culpabilisait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il culpabilisait de lui avoir fait mal, de lui avoir menti, de l'avoir fait pleurer aussi... Et surtout -et cela lui arrachait le cœur d'oser penser cela mais...- surtout, il s'en voulait de penser à lui, beaucoup trop, alors qu'il pouvait _enfin_ afficher sa peine pour Camus, qu'il pouvait laisser s'exprimer a minima son chagrin face à cette perte qui le laissait démuni. Il s'en voulait parce que son esprit était trop tourné vers Aïolia. Il n'avait plus seulement son cher Camus en tête, son amour, alors même qu'il se trouvait dans son temple, chez lui.

Aïolia, son ami fidèle qui lui manquait, dernier lien qui le rattachait à la réalité.  
Aïolia, son compagnon de toujours, qui supportait ses pitreries et ses accès de fureur.  
Et non plus Camus. Plus seulement Camus.

Il était complètement perdu.

Un profond soupir lui échappa. Ses yeux se fermèrent davantage, sa bouche ne forma plus qu'une ligne tremblotante. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent pour contenir le cri enragé qu'il voulait pousser, pour contenir la bête qui ne demandait qu'à sortir de sa cage pour tout massacrer sur son passage.

Une longue inspiration...

La vision du visage impénétrable de son Français, ses sourcils fourchus qui lui donnaient une touche d'incongruité, son sourire rare, sa main dans ses cheveux...

La crise de folie n'aurait pas lieu.

Sa main caressa doucement, avec énormément de tendresse, la pierre glacée sur laquelle il devait être assis depuis des heures. Combien de temps exactement, il n'en savait rien. Si ce n'est qu'après une courte nuit, il s'était levé avant l'aube, qu'il s'était entraîné seul derrière son temple, comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis ces derniers temps, et qu'après avoir jugé qu'il avait assez évacué sa rage et sa frustration dans des efforts salvateurs, il était monté ici même, sans en bouger depuis.

Sa silhouette se mut lentement et les yeux rivés au sol, Milo descendit les marches qui le ramèneraient jusque chez lui, à l'abri des regards, afin qu'il puisse retrouver son costume de Chevalier d'or et paraître à peu près digne face à ses frères d'armes. Toujours donner l'illusion que tout n'allait pas aussi mal que tous le pensaient. Toujours montrer une façade rassurante pour l'intérêt de tous.

Mentir. Encore. Toujours. Et peut-être encore plus à lui-même.

* * *

Un regard turquoise se perdait sur le paysage désertique devant lui. Le soleil brillait à son zénith, la chaleur étouffante et l'absence d'ombre étaient propices à créer des illusions d'optique : des formes indéfinies, semblables aux mirages dans le désert, troublaient l'impassibilité latente du sable blond. Plus loin, la mer vivait, doucement. Les vagues s'échouaient mollement sur le rivage, se retiraient avec lenteur tandis qu'une autre vague revenait dans un roulis apaisant à l'oreille sans grappiller davantage de terrain.

Assis au milieu de cet espace vide et apaisant, Milo attendait. Ou plutôt, il regardait l'horizon lointain dans l'attente que quelque chose se passe. Les rayons ardents du soleil frappaient la peau nue et moite de son torse mais loin de l'incommoder, le Scorpion s'en délectait parce qu'ainsi, il avait l'impression d'exister à travers ces brûlures qui assaillaient son corps.

Entre ses mains tannées s'écoulaient des grains de sable et, lorsque ceux-ci disparaissaient, il en reprenait une poignée et s'amusait à la charrier dans son autre main. Une façon comme une autre de tromper le temps. Ses yeux plissés, incommodés par la luminosité, ne voyaient rien de bien tangible. Son esprit n'était plus ici, au Sanctuaire, ni même en Grèce. Il ne pensait pas à Hyôga qui dormait toujours profondément dans son lit, ni à Camus. Son Camus qu'il aimait tant. Si, il y pensait toujours, tel un fantôme qui le poursuivait, qui le hantait, qui le soutenait et l'accompagnait. Son Camus. Mais à cet instant précis, il n'occupait pas toutes ses pensées. Malheureusement.

Ils avaient échangé peu de mots avec Aïolia depuis leur violente confrontation. Ce dernier semblait vouloir mettre une certaine distance entre eux. Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il avait interprété leur simili échange, il y avait deux jours.

Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il avait fini son tour de garde, enfin celui d'Aldébaran ! D'ailleurs, ce changement l'avait quelque peu perturbé. Oh rien de bien méchant, il ne fallait pas exagérer, mais tout de même. En lieu et place des transmissions de Shaka, toujours distantes et concises, avec un brin de supériorité dans la voix qui l'horripilait, il avait eu celles de Mù. Cela l'avait fait sourire. D'ordinaire, c'était lui qui donnait le relais au Bélier et non l'inverse ! Ça n'avait pas juste été un passage de consignes mais un semblant de conversation, initié par l'Oriental. Mine de rien, l'air de tout, celui-ci avait pris de ses nouvelles avant de pointer les différents évènements ou points suspects sur lesquels il devait porter une attention particulière durant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Milo avait aimé cet échange serein avant de 'travailler'. Il enviait Aldébaran sur ce point parce que lui, d'aussi loin que ses souvenirs le portaient, cela avait toujours été la voix dédaigneuse de la Vierge qui annonçait le début de sa garde, Dokho n'ayant jamais été au Sanctuaire, ou si peu, depuis qu'il avait endossé la charge du Chevalier du Scorpion.

La garde en elle-même n'avait rien révélé de particulier, juste la migration de quelques Chevaliers d'argent et de bronze qui allaient et venaient en dehors de l'île, sûrement pour rendre compte d'une mission ou pour rejoindre leur lieu d'entraînement comme il en était coutume et autorisé. Pas l'ombre du cosmos d'un des quatre bronzes -Hyôga ne comptant pas- dont la déesse avait précisément demandé qu'ils ne reviennent pas au Sanctuaire. Athéna avait été parfaitement claire sur ce point. La menace d'une nouvelle guerre contre Hadès se faisait trop grande même si elle n'était pas encore trop proche. Le Chevalier de la Balance veillait. Non, rien n'avait été ressenti ou signalé sur ce point.

Le seul aspect négatif avait été les transmissions avec Aïolia. En temps ordinaire, cela aurait été une simple formalité mais avec les évènements derniers, Milo avait eu un mal fou à rester professionnel et à ne pas le supplier -et le terme n'était pas trop fort- de lui pardonner.

Lorsque leurs cosmos étaient entrés en contact, Milo n'avait plus su comment réagir, ni quoi dire. Non pas qu'Aïolia ait été agressif, bien au contraire ! , mais il n'y avait plus ce lien particulier entre eux. Il n'avait pas ressenti cette lueur rieuse qui définissait Aïolia. Non, ce dernier s'était adressé à lui comme le Chevalier du Lion devait le faire : l'homme fier et droit que chacun connaissait, le Gold le plus aimé du Sanctuaire, bien devant Aldébaran ou Mù qui eux n'avaient pas été formés au Sanctuaire, ou du moins un temps minimum en comparaison. Lors de leur passation de garde, sa force et sa bonté avaient transparu pour le frapper en plein cœur. Oui, cette neutralité inhabituelle dans leurs échanges l'avait déconcerté. Qu'il y ait eu de la rancœur, de la colère, une certaine animosité même, à son égard aurait été tout à fait légitime et accepté. Mais Aïolia s'était contenté de rester lui-même et cela l'avait blessé. Non pas qu'il voulait que le Lion l'agresse mais... une réaction. Voilà, il avait souhaité une réaction. Un signe qu'entre eux rien n'était fini.

Tout en restant lui-même, Aïolia était différent et du coup, Milo en avait été perturbé, bien en peine de lui donner des informations cohérentes. Il avait dû le prendre pour un abruti ! Il soupira intérieurement de ce souvenir. Heureusement, il s'était repris. Mais à la fin, son cœur s'était brisé quand Aïolia lui avait dit d'une voix calme et sereine : « Merci Milo. Ce sera tout ? » Il aurait aimé lui dire que non, qu'il avait plein de choses à lui dire, qu'il s'excusait, qu'il lui manquait mais n'était arrivé qu'à répondre un pitoyable « Oui » et le contact s'était délité. Non pas coupé comme avec la Vierge ou rompu gentiment comme avec le Bélier mais délité. Comme si... Comme si pour eux, cet échange avait un goût de trop peu, un sentiment d'inachevé. Et ce l'était. Indéniablement. Vraiment. Parce qu'Aïolia était maintenant la seule personne tangible et physique à laquelle il tenait réellement. Il lui manquait. Beaucoup.

Le sable crissa dans son dos. Quelqu'un approchait. Mù certainement. Celui-ci s'était fait discrètement présent, gardant un œil sur lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il se fasse du mal. Oh, il y avait bien pensé ! C'était clair ! Mais bien que sa nature destructrice se rappelait à lui, il avait une mission : protéger sa déesse. Et puis Hyôga aurait besoin de lui à son réveil.

Les pas se rapprochèrent et une ombre se dessina, trouble, suivant les dénivelés de la plage. C'était un homme s'il se fiait à sa carrure –de toute façon, aucune femme ne venait ici !– et il avait les cheveux courts ; donc ce n'était pas Mù, ni même Shaka ! En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire ici, celui-là ? Il était de garde et ne venait jamais sur cette plage.

Milo ressentit une présence dans son dos. L'inconnu s'était arrêté. Il ne cachait pas son cosmos mais le Scorpion ne cherchait pas non plus à savoir qui c'était. Peur d'être déçu. Parce qu'au plus profond de lui, il n'espérait qu'une seule personne.

« Je peux m'asseoir, là ? »

La voix était grave et posée. Et Milo sentit son cœur arrêter de battre lorsqu'il réalisa à qui appartenait cette voix. Il n'osait pas y croire, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu confirmation de son espoir de ses propres yeux. Alors avec lenteur, il se retourna et leva ses prunelles claires pour voir… Aïolia.

Celui-ci se tenait bien droit. Il ne le regardait pas. Ses yeux étaient portés droit sur l'horizon, son visage bronzé était sérieux, bordé par ses boucles châtain clair qui virevoltaient doucement sous la brise marine. Il ne portait qu'un simple tee-shirt blanc près du corps sur un jean délavé, élimé dans le bas, révélant ses pieds nus. Ce n'était pas une vision habituelle. Le Lion aimait se promener en tenue d'entraînement sur l'île. Toujours proche des autres Chevaliers ou gardes, jusque dans sa tenue vestimentaire. Pas de distinction.

« La plage est à tout le monde. »

Sans un mot de plus, le cinquième gardien s'assit à sa gauche, dans la même position que lui : ses bras entourant ses genoux, les orteils noyés dans le sable bouillant. Leurs coudes se frôlèrent et ce contact éphémère et anodin réchauffa le cœur du Scorpion.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot durant de longues minutes. Appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre à leur côté. Puis enfin la voix de son... ami s'éleva :

« Il n'y a que toi pour t'exposer en plein soleil de midi sous quarante degrés et sans eau !

— J'ai vu pire. »

Sa gorge le serrait et le brûlait à présent. Aïolia lui parlait ! Il ne savait plus comment réagir et n'osait pas le regarder non plus.

« Je sais, lui répondit le Lion, avec douceur. Tiens, prends ça ! »

Milo regarda la petite bouteille d'eau qu'il lui tendait et, après un timide merci, s'en saisit pour se désaltérer et chasser la boule d'angoisse au fond de sa gorge.

« Je t'ai cherché partout.

— Je n'étais pas caché.

— Je suis même allé à Athènes, continua-t-il, voir si tu étais dans la chambre de Hyôga.

— Comment il va ? »

Aïolia eut un rictus amusé. Milo, même s'il n'en donnait pas l'impression, s'inquiétait toujours pour le jeune bronze.

« Bien. Enfin, de ce que j'ai pu en constater. Il n'y a pas de changement, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Les infirmières m'ont dit que cela faisait trois jours que tu n'y étais pas allé.

— …

— Pour le premier, je peux comprendre. Notre dispute et tout ça... Et puis c'était ton jour de garde.

— Aldé m'a remplacé.

— Je sais.

— Bien sûr, souffla Milo, désespéré de son manque de répartie.

— Mais le lendemain, tu aurais pu…

— J'avais besoin de réfléchir ! De faire le point. Au calme.

— Je vois. »

Aïolia martyrisait ses doigts pour se donner du courage, tandis que Milo continuait à passer le sable d'une main à l'autre. Ils avaient échangé sans se regarder dans les yeux. Ils avaient peur de se faire face, eux des Chevaliers d'or d'Athéna. Affronter des ennemis de la Déesse, des hommes qui voulaient leur mort, faire face à la douleur physique, tout cela était d'une facilité déconcertante pour ces soldats entraînés en ce sens. Mais se parler franchement, avouer ses faiblesses à son ami, même son meilleur ami... Malgré l'aisance avec laquelle ils parvenaient à discuter normalement, cet exercice était un vrai supplice, parce qu'un fossé d'incompréhension les séparait. Pourtant pour avancer et oublier, il fallait passer par le cap douloureux de l'affrontement. Sans les poings de préférence, comme les adultes qu'ils étaient, comme de nobles chevaliers.

« Pourquoi tu es là ?, finit par demander Milo avec une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

— J'ai parlé avec Shaka.

— Oh !, s'exclama le Scorpion avec une touche d'exaspération.

— Il m'a dit que je devais te parler.

— Alors si sa Sainteté l'a dit !

— Non, Milo. Ne te méprends pas. Je le voulais mais… j'hésitais.

— Alors il t'a mis un coup de pied au cul !, lâcha-t-il.

— En quelque sorte. Tu connais Shaka. C'était plus subtil. Il est un peu ma bonne conscience.

— Ton psy !, siffla-t-il méchamment.

— Oui. Un peu, c'est vrai. Il m'a aidé à faire le point.

— Qui l'aurait cru ?

— Il n'est pas celui que tu crois…

— Tout comme Camus ! »

La phrase avait été lancée avec une pointe d'agressivité qui fit se serrer les mâchoires du Lion. Les mots qu'il avait employés avaient blessé le Grec et il le savait. C'était voulu, sur l'instant en tout cas, même s'il s'en mordait les doigts à présent. Alors celui-ci ne répliqua pas. Il l'avait bien cherché après tout.

Aïolia ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire depuis qu'il avait rejoint Milo. Il avait tout un discours en tête, des phrases toutes trouvées pour s'excuser, pour tenter de justifier son attitude indigne d'un Chevalier, indigne d'un ami surtout. Ses longues introspections en solitaire, encouragées par une Vierge déterminée qui pouvait être encombrante à ses heures, avaient fini par porter leurs fruits.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre ce que son voisin de temple avait deviné au premier instant. Savoir si ce qui le blessait était le mensonge en lui-même ou le fait qu'il ne soit pas au cœur du secret, que l'amour de Milo ne lui soit pas destiné.

Mais accepter cela, c'était accepter qu'il puisse avoir des sentiments autre que d'amitié envers Milo. Milo qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, son confident, son frère aussi. Mais comme éventuel amant ? C'était beaucoup en demander. Certes, il avait franchi le pas avec Shaka, une fois... non deux. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se punir et se flageller intérieurement.

Cela n'avait pas vraiment eu d'importance, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. C'était plus un égarement dû aux découvertes qu'il avait faites à l'époque.

L'Inde était un pays si pauvre... Le choc culturel avait été saisissant : des enfants, des femmes et des vieillards mendiaient dans les rues défoncées, envahis par les mouches qui volaient autour d'eux, le harcèlement des conducteurs de rickshaws qui les suppliaient presque tous les cent mètres pour les mener à bon port, la fumée issue des pots d'échappement de voitures usées envahissait ses poumons, les klaxons des vélos, des mobylettes, heurtaient violemment ses tympans, les sourires avenants de la population le rendaient mal à l'aise. Un brouhaha monstre qui lui avait fait perdre ses repères... et dans cette tourmente colorée, seule la chevelure blonde de son compagnon lui avait permis de reprendre pied.

Et devant son aisance et sa sollicitude, Aïolia avait ouvert les yeux sur Shaka et s'était laissé porter. La Vierge avait alors révélé un tout autre visage, celui de l'homme simple et divin à la fois. Leur arrivée dans le temple bouddhiste qui les avait hébergés avait été tout autant déconcertant. Les regards des autres moines à l'encontre de la Vierge en disait long sur le respect qu'ils lui portaient, comme s'il était un dieu vivant -et d'une certaine manière, il l'était-, mais aussi le regard des pratiquants qui le vénéraient, se prosternaient à ses pieds, voulaient toucher la main de la réincarnation vivante de Bouddha, et cette absence de suffisance coutumière que le blond arborait toujours au Sanctuaire. C'était l'une des choses qui l'avait le plus surpris, parce qu'aussi étonnant que ce soit venant de l'Indien, Shaka aimait ses disciples. Shaka aimait son peuple. Les sourires qui fleurissaient sur ses lèvres en étaient le parfait exemple. Il prenait soin d'eux, les soutenait, les écoutait, les soulageait. Ensuite, les rites religieux auxquels le Lion ne connaissait rien s'étaient révélés surprenants : solennels et emplis de foi, spirituels sans être rebutants. Les prières récitées en sanskrit, une langue qui lui était totalement étrangère, l'avaient transporté... ailleurs. La paix l'avait envahi pour la première fois depuis des années.

Et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, sa vision du blond avait changé. Leur relation professionnelle et amicale s'était transformée et ce fut avec un naturel déroutant -pour lui en tout cas- qu'il s'était uni avec lui dans une rencontre des corps presque mystique. Le respect, la douceur, le partage et la communion avaient été les clés de cette fusion charnelle entre eux. Ils en avaient peu parlé par la suite, comme si cela n'avait été qu'une étape à franchir. D'un accord tacite, la décision avait été prise de garder tout ceci secret. Non pas que Milo n'aurait pas compris, il s'en rendait d'autant plus compte, mais... Il n'en savait rien. Cela lui avait semblé si irréel qu'il n'en avait rien dit, allant jusqu'à occulter ce moment d'intimité avec Shaka, comme si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, une parenthèse dans sa vie difficile de Chevalier d'Athéna.

Et puis, les relations entre Chevaliers étaient interdites et bannies. C'était comme faillir à son devoir et cela, Aïolia ne le pouvait pas. Pas après avoir tant souffert après la supposée trahison d'Aïoros. C'était ce qui avait freiné ses ardeurs auprès de Marine, le Saint d'argent de l'Aigle. Ils s'appréciaient beaucoup tous les deux. Vraiment. C'était indéniable et prétendre le contraire aurait été mentir. Mais convaincu que les règles ne devaient pas être bafouées, tellement habitué à respecter à la lettre les consignes pour ne jamais être pris en faute d'une quelconque façon, Aïolia en était venu à étouffer son attirance pour cette jeune femme forte, et il s'était contenté de rester un ami fidèle et proche de la rousse. La veillant, la soutenant parfois dans son enseignement avec l'intrépide Seiya.

Cependant, la découverte de la liaison de Camus et Milo lui avait fait voir les choses d'un point de vue différent et réveillé beaucoup trop d'émotions en lui. Que Milo contourne les règles était en fait une évidence ! Celui-ci n'aimait pas quand on lui fixait des limites, cherchant sans cesse un moyen de les détourner. Mais que Camus, 'Monsieur je sais mieux que tout le monde et je vous regarde comme des imbéciles', transgresse également les lois ! Mais où allait le monde ? ! Pour autant ce point remettait beaucoup de choses en perspective. Et puis avait-il réellement aimé Marine ? Ou était-ce simplement une attirance ?

La voix sourde de Milo coupa court toutes ses réflexions :

« J'ai essayé de te parler, Aïo. Vraiment. Avant…

— Avant quoi ?, voulut préciser le Lion, en fronçant les sourcils et en observant son voisin qui regardait droit devant lui.

— … plusieurs fois d'ailleurs, mais tu ne semblais pas prêt à entendre ce…

— Non Milo ! C'est trop facile de tout me mettre sur le dos, s'insurgea Aïolia, alors qu'il se tournait plus franchement pour faire face au huitième gardien. Dis plutôt que tu trouvais des excuses pour te taire !

— Peut-être », admit-il d'une voix morne.

Le Lion observa le Scorpion, qui n'avait toujours pas tourné la tête dans sa direction pour l'affronter du regard. Non, il restait immobile et silencieux. Pensif. Cette vision de Milo ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Et cela lui faisait mal parce qu'il était responsable de son état. Après avoir laissé s'égrener de longues secondes de silence le temps de reprendre son calme, Aïolia poursuivit :

« Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. Je suis désolé, Milo... Tu n'avais aucune obligation envers moi. Ta vie amoureuse t'était personnelle. Je n'ai pas le droit de te le reprocher.

— ...

— Tu ne me faisais pas confiance pour me taire, c'est ça ?

— Non. Je savais et je sais que tu aurais su garder ce secret.

— Mais alors pourquoi ? Milo ! Je… je vous aurais couvert, j'aurais compris, l'assura-t-il en réprimant l'envie de poser sa main sur son bras nu.

— Arrête, Aïo !, souffla le Scorpion en baissant la tête, résigné. Tu te vois vraiment, à l'époque, couvrir mes escapades amoureuses avec Camus ? Camus, Aïo ! !, insista-t-il en le regardant enfin dans les yeux. Celui que tu détestais. Non, tu ne détestes personne, toi, c'est vrai ! Camus, Aïolia, insista-t-il, encore. Camus. »

_Par Athéna, mais quelle tristesse habite ces yeux d'ordinaire si joyeux ! Milo._

Aïolia en vint presque à regretter d'avoir vu ces orbes qui reflétaient tant de douleurs et fut soulagé lorsque Milo tourna la tête pour reprendre sa contemplation de la mer Egée, aux reflets turquoise et où scintillaient de milliers de virgules éblouissantes.

« Tu ne l'acceptais déjà pas en tant que simple ami, alors en tant qu'amant ! Franchement ?

— Si… je pense que j'aurais compris, murmura-t-il penaud.

— Quoi ?, renifla Milo. Que j'enfreigne les règles du Sanctuaire ? Alors que tu ne tolères pas cela dans ton code moral ! Monsieur je suis le parfait Chevalier ! Que j'ai un amant ? Un homme, Aïolia ? Un autre Chevalier ? D'or ? Camus ? »

C'était un reproche à peine déguisé et Aïolia accusait le coup. Cette attaque sur sa vision du respect des lois le blessait, d'autant que Milo en connaissait la raison. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ce fut au tour du châtain de détourner le regard, ne supportant pas les yeux brillants de Milo qui s'étaient à nouveau plantés dans les siens, pour attirer son attention. Pourtant, il l'avait tout entière et l'avait toujours eu.

Les vagues mouraient lentement sur le sable brûlant, le ressac régulier aurait pu être reposant dans d'autres circonstances, tout comme les cris des mouettes qui tournaient au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Je n'aurais rien dit, parce que...

— Tu aurais accepté Camus, si tu avais su ? »

Aïolia ne sut plus quoi dire. Il voulait parler de sa relation avec Shaka, lui dire la vérité mais le ton accusateur de Milo lui fit perdre toute contenance et tout courage.

« Je… je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas normal entre vous.

— Tu ne savais rien et c'était bien mieux comme cela.

— Non ! C'était cette relation étrange qui me rendait suspicieux ! Pas lui. Enfin pas vraiment… Si, un peu quand même. »

A nouveau le silence s'invita entre les deux amis. Mais il n'était pas pesant, ni gênant. C'était juste une pause, pour reprendre son souffle, pour digérer les diverses informations, faire le point.

Milo s'en voulait un peu de ses propos quelque peu agressifs envers Aïolia. Il n'était pas responsable de tout, il le savait. Certes, Aïolia enfermé dans sa belle moralité et sa droiture exemplaire n'était pas exempt de tout reproche mais c'était lui qui lui avait caché la réalité. Et au lieu de s'excuser, il l'accablait !

_Bravo, Milo ! T'as tout compris ! Vas-y, continue à l'enfoncer et c'est sûr que vous allez vous réconcilier !_

« C'est lui ? »

La voix hésitante du châtain le tira de ses lamentations intérieures sur son comportement et le fit reporter son attention sur le profil de son ami qui semblait si triste.

« Lui quoi ?

— Lui qui ne voulait pas que tu me le dises ?, demanda le Lion doucement.

— Aïo, arrête, s'il te plaît, souffla-t-il, lassé. Arrête de toujours tout prendre contre toi et de tout lui mettre sur le dos. Nous étions deux dans cette histoire.

— Réponds-moi, Milo, s'il te plait. Il ne voulait pas que tu…en parles ?

— …

— Tu ne dis rien. Alors il ne voulait pas… Milo, il… »

Aïolia ne put poursuivre, rapidement interrompu par son vis-à-vis :

« Je… Moi aussi, je voulais garder cela secret.

— Mais Camus a insisté.

— C'est pas ça…

— Ça t'a fait souffrir de te taire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux me le dire. Je... je te connais bien, tu sais », ajouta-t-il avec hésitation.

Milo ne répondit rien. Se contentant de jouer avec le sable qui s'enfuyait entre ses doigts, qui refusait de rester dans sa main. Les grains étaient bouillants, piquaient sa peau mais cette petite douleur lui faisait du bien car se souvenir de Camus lui faisait mal, parfois. Parce que tout dans leur relation n'avait pas été rose. Parce que des fois, oui, il avait souffert de ce secret, de la distance qu'exigeait le maître des glaces. Parce que même si maintenant, il ne gardait que les souvenirs heureux, il ne pouvait pas oublier qu'il avait pleuré pour lui, à cause de lui aussi. Et qu'il pleurait encore, son absence.

« Parfois, oui. Un peu », consentit-il avec amertume, désolé de ce fait.

Aïolia serra les mâchoires, durcissant ses traits. Il savait que cet homme froid faisait du mal à son ami. Il le sentait. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

« Mais l'amour n'est jamais parfait, tu sais. La situation faisait qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. C'était une relation interdite, Aïo ! Deux hommes ! Deux chevaliers d'Athéna ! Deux Saints d'or dont un de glace qui était sensé ne pas être pourvu de sentiments. Tu comprends, pourquoi ? »

Le Lion acquiesça en silence, le laissant poursuivre :

« Et puis, je l'aimais. Et lui aussi m'aimait. Et je l'aime toujours. Même si c'était dur, même si ça faisait mal, même si c'était trop peu, la joie et le bonheur que j'en tirais étaient sans commune mesure. Quand je voyais son sourire… Il avait un si beau sourire, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Aïolia, ses lèvres s'étirant vers le haut à l'évocation de ce simple geste. Si tu les avais vus Aïo, ses sourires, tu comprendrais. Ils étaient rares mais ça suffisait à me rendre heureux, car je savais qu'ils n'étaient destinés qu'à moi, parce qu'ils révélaient un aspect de lui que j'étais le seul à connaître. Quand il me parlait de ses bouquins compliqués, ses yeux brillaient d'intelligence et ça me faisait rire de le voir ainsi s'animer, un petit peu. Quand il m'embrassait… quand il m'embrassait, quand il me touchait, quand il était avec moi, tout simplement, j'étais au paradis.

— Tu l'aimais vraiment, comprit alors Aïolia.

— A en crever.

— Je suis désolé. »

Et ces mots, Aïolia les pensait vraiment. Parce que bien qu'il n'appréciait pas Camus, il n'avait jamais souhaité sa mort. Parce que la douleur qu'il devinait dans le timbre de voix si bas de Milo lui faisait mal au cœur. Oui, il aimait Camus.

« C'est pour ça que tu t'occupes tant de son disciple ?, changea-t-il de sujet.

— En partie. Mais aussi, parce que Hyôga veut suivre le parcours de Camus et qu'il se trompe. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait compris son message.

— Son message ?

— Oublier son cœur, ses états d'âme lors d'un combat, faire abstraction de ses émotions et sentiments _pendant_ le combat. Mais pas dans la vraie vie. Pas tous les jours. Pas avec tout le monde.

— Pourtant Camus…

— Non. Détrompe-toi ! Avec certains oui, il était distant, glacial et c'est peu de le dire. C'était un Saint de glace après tout ! Il a été élevé comme ça. Comme moi, j'ai été élevé pour être un assassin. Pourtant il n'était pas comme ça, enfin pas toujours, lança-t-il avec amusement. Mais s'il s'était montré trop avenant avec Hyôga, ce dernier n'aurait pas compris qu'il fallait se détacher de ses sentiments pour avancer et aurait échoué comme Chevalier des glaces.

— Trop sensible ?

— Mmm, hocha la tête Milo. Camus n'était pas celui que tout le monde croyait. Vous ne le connaissiez pas comme moi. »

Il jeta loin devant lui le sable qu'il tenait dans ses mains, avant de soupirer profondément.

Leurs regards se perdirent sur l'horizon dégagé de tout nuage ou sur les vagues qui s'échouaient doucement sur le rivage à quelques mètres. La plage privée des golds était vraiment belle sous le soleil de plomb grec.

« Depuis combien de temps vous… ?

— Non, Aïo. Tu te fais du mal.

— Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends. Je ne suis pas...

— C'est pas ça, souffla-t-il la tête basse. Je veux bien tout te dire, tout te raconter. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes à nouveau abandonné ou trahi par ce secret.

— Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait de plein gré, les circonstances et mon comportement... J'aurais aimé que cela se passe autrement. Le nier serait te mentir. Mais, Milo… Je suis avant tout ton ami, alors…

— Quatre ans. Cela aurait fait quatre ans, fin août. Le trente et un.

— Quatre ans ?

— Je suis désolé, Aïo. Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché la vérité pendant tout ce temps, implora-t-il le visage douloureux tourné vers Aïolia. Je te jure que je voulais t'en parler. J'avais prévu de te le dire le jour où Borée est venu à la clinique, et aussi après avoir révélé ce secret à Hyôga. Je… »

La main du Lion se posa sur celles du Scorpion qui se tut alors, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

« C'est moi qui dois te présenter mes excuses pour ma réaction disproportionnée, pour t'avoir tourné le dos et fait souffrir.

— Non, pas toi. »

Des boucles bleues glissèrent sur les épaules dénudées de Milo, son regard d'un azur flouté observant ses doigts qui serraient fort la main hâlée de son ami.

« Si ! Si Milo ! Parce que j'ai mal réagi. Je t'ai fait mal, Milo. Je n'ai pas été digne d'être ton ami. J'ai été excessif, alors que tu n'y étais pour rien.

— Ce n'est pas grave.

— Si, ça l'est ! Parce que je n'ai aucune excuse pour mon attitude. Milo, je...

— Arrête !

— Mais, je...

— S'il te plait. Ne dis plus rien. Le sujet est clos.

— Non, il ne l'est pas. Comment peux... ?

— Pour moi ça l'est. Ce n'est qu'une dispute de plus à notre actif.

— Milo... »

Ils hésitèrent mais dans un même ensemble, ils se regardèrent, intensément, comme avant. Non, plus vraiment parce qu'à présent, il n'y avait plus cette barrière entre eux. Malgré la peine qu'ils s'étaient infligés, ils étaient plus proches encore. Puis, ils se sourirent doucement, heureux de s'être retrouvés, enfin.

« On a l'air de deux cons.

— Toi, c'est certain. Moi, je ne suis pas aux bords des larmes !

— Ohoho ! Ça n'a rien à voir, Aïo ! J'ai du sable qui me gifle le visage. Toi, tu ne reçois rien puisque je t'abrite du vent !

— Non, mais écoutez-moi cette mauvaise foi ! Milooo !

— Tu vas voir ce que c'est que de bouffer du sable, Lionceau pleurnichard ! »

Et Milo de se jeter sur un Aïolia éclatant de rire, le sable en main et un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Renversant son ami dans le sable bouillant, il se mit à califourchon sur son ventre et tenta par diverses attaques de venger son honneur, allant jusqu'à lui déverser le restant de la bouteille d'eau sur la tête sous les cris de rage du Lion qui ne s'y attendait pas !

Les rires des deux hommes fusèrent de toutes parts. Leurs traditionnelles chamailleries reprirent le dessus. Les corps se rencontraient, les mains agrippaient un vêtement ou accrochaient un bras musclé, leurs sourires se répondaient. Ils n'étaient que des gamins.

A l'issue du combat, Aïolia fut déclaré vainqueur. Milo, sur le dos, ses boucles bleues étalées sur le sable, s'était tu. Des grains mesquins se trouvaient collés sur la peau dorée de son dos, de ses bras et de son torse, attirés par la sueur du Chevalier. Aïolia était à califourchon sur lui, ses mains enserrant les poignets de l'arachnide pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

Milo ne pouvait plus quitter des yeux cet ami qui lui avait tant manqué ces jours derniers. Le soleil tapait dans son dos, le forçant à deviner son visage dans l'ombre. Quelques boucles châtain-cuivré étaient plaquées à son front, son souffle était court et il souriait avec plaisir, ravi d'avoir battu le Scorpion, champion officiel de leurs jeux de lutte. Aïolia avait un sourire si apaisant, si communicatif, et ses yeux… Par Athéna, que se noyer dans cet océan de vert lui avait manqué ! Il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué qu'ils étaient en fait plein de paillettes dorées avec des nuances de vert allant de simples tâches claires à d'autres plus foncées. Ces yeux, c'était tout un pan de son enfance qui lui revenait, tout ce qui lui restait à présent. Aïolia, son meilleur ami... Et ces deux mots prenaient enfin tout leur sens. Il avait fallu cette dispute, cette mise à distance forcée pour qu'il se rende compte à quel point il ne pouvait pas survivre sans lui à ses côtés.

Aïolia se figea un instant, troublé par Milo qui sous lui ne se débattait plus, mais l'observait avec attention. Ce regard le gênait, beaucoup trop. Mais il ne pouvait nier l'immense satisfaction d'être ainsi observé à la loupe par son ami, parce que c'était _lui_ qui était au centre de ses attentions. Et il en était heureux, mais pas très fier au vu des circonstances. Le Lion esquissa un grand sourire avant que celui-ci ne s'efface quelque peu devant l'immobilité de son vis-à-vis. Il s'aperçut de sa position pour le moins équivoque mais ne put se détacher lorsqu'il se rendit compte du contact plus que rapproché de leurs entrejambes. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il ne put plus bouger le moindre muscle, craignant de réveiller une partie de son anatomie qui d'ailleurs à cette simple pensée semblait vouloir se manifester.

Depuis quand son corps se mettait-il à réagir de la sorte ? Combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé dans cette position troublante avec lui ? Un nombre de fois incalculable. Mais c'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait réalisé l'étendue de ses sentiments pour Milo qu'ils se retrouvaient ainsi. L'un contre l'autre, sur l'autre.

Milo parvint à dégager une de ses mains et ce fut la chaleur de sa paume granuleuse sur sa joue qui le sortit de ses pensées.

« Tu m'as manqué, Aïo ! Je suis heureux qu'on se soit réconcilié. »

Il n'y avait aucune légèreté dans ces paroles. De toute évidence, les mots étaient sincères. Le souffle d'Aïolia s'accéléra lorsqu'il sentit cette même main glisser sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher de force. Leurs visages étaient très proches. Leurs nez se frôlaient, leurs souffles se mêlaient. Aïolia se sentait brûler de l'intérieur de par ce contact rapproché entre eux, qui pourtant n'avait rien d'inhabituel.

« Je ne veux plus jamais qu'un mensonge ou malentendu se mette entre nous, hein ?

— Non. »

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Aïolia avait lâché le poignet du Scorpion et ses mains se perdaient à présent dans le sable blond, ses bras empêchant son corps de se coucher sur celui de Milo, qui le regardait avec sérieux. Le Lion déglutit difficilement, tâchant de reprendre ses esprits et d'aligner deux mots cohérents pour poursuivre :

« Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Mil'. »

Ledit Mil' lui renvoya un sourire aveuglant avant d'accentuer son étreinte et de le forcer à s'allonger sur lui. Surpris, Aïolia lâcha un cri et plongea son nez dans le cou puissant de l'arachnide.

Milo se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Son souffle qui pénétrait l'oreille d'Aïolia faisait frissonner chaque parcelle de peau de ce dernier. Quand Milo se mit à lui parler doucement de sa voix rauque et chaleureuse, ses paupières se refermèrent lentement sur ses orbes verts :

« C'est quoi ce surnom débile ? Mil' ? Tu m'as déjà fait le coup l'autre fois dans la chambre de Hyôga !

— Mil' c'est sympa, ça change.

— Non, c'est nul, Aïo !

— Tu crois que mon surnom à moi, c'est mieux ?

— C'est certain ! »

Aïolia se dégagea un peu de l'étreinte musclée de son ami et plongea son regard félin dans les turquoises de son vis-à-vis. Gêné par cette proximité, le Lion se redressa, sous le froncement de sourcils d'un Milo boudeur et anxieux.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui se fait de mieux comme position pour discuter, tu ne crois pas ? », argumenta le cinquième gardien, une légère rougeur sur les pommettes.

Mais Milo ne l'entendait pas ainsi puisque à son tour, il avait relevé le haut de son corps, sa main plaquée au milieu du dos léonin pour les rapprocher davantage.

« Les yeux dans les yeux. Je ne vois pas d'autre façon de se dire la vérité. »

Le souffle chaud qui s'échouait sur son visage troubla davantage encore Aïolia qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Être si près de lui après avoir compris ses sentiments le déboussolait complètement.

« Non… je… enfin…

— Le fait que j'aime aussi les hommes ne doit pas te gêner, Aïo. Ça ne change rien à ce qui se passe entre nous.

— Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Cela ne me dérange pas du tout. Non, non vraiment, tu sais. »

Le regard écarquillé et la lueur de compréhension dans ses yeux montrèrent que Milo avait saisi ce qu'il venait de dire entre les lignes.

« Non ! Pas toi quand même ? Tu veux dire que... ?

— …

— Le Saint Chevalier d'or du Lion, hétéro notoire, amoureux transi d'une belle amazone...

— Non ! »

Sondant l'expression penaude de son ami, Milo redevint sérieux :

« C'est vrai ?

— Je... je suis désolé », s'excusa aussitôt Aïolia, en baissant la tête pour échapper à l'inquisition muette du Scorpion.

Il allait tout gâcher. Comment Milo prendrait-il cette révélation, lui qui lui avait reproché ce même fait ?

« Non, attends ! Tu... Tu as déjà eu une relation avec un homme ? Moi qui croyais que Camus et moi étions des exceptions.

— Je suis tellement désolé, Milo. Je t'ai fait des reproches injustes, j'ai été insultant, alors que moi, je...

— Je m'en fiche.

— Quoi ? Mais, je...

— Je m'en fiche, répéta-t-il plus lentement, sa main restée libre se plaçant à nouveau sur sa nuque dégagée pour forcer l'attention du Lion qui était complètement perdu. Tu avais le droit d'être en colère.

— Non, démentit-il en secouant la tête. Je...

— Si. Je t'ai trahi, menti alors que je sais à quel point pour toi, c'est douloureux.

— Ce n'est pas une raison. Ma réaction était déplacée... Moi aussi, je t'ai menti Milo », insista-t-il cependant, les yeux dans les yeux.

Aïolia était perplexe. Milo ne lui en voulait pas ! Pourtant, ce qu'il avait fait était odieux. Pourquoi réagissait-il si calmement ? Une droite bien placée, un rejet ou une exclamation colérique lui auraient semblé plus en adéquation avec son caractère emporté mais...

« C'était qui ? », le coupa Milo dans ses interrogations intérieures.

Sa main avait quitté sa nuque pour se plonger dans le sable et lui donner plus de stabilité, tout en remettant de la distance entre eux, ce qui soulagea le pauvre Lion.

« Quoi ?

— Je le connais celui avec qui tu... ? »

Milo laissa sa question en suspend, une moue amusée aux lèvres. Il devait avouer que voir le visage gêné du Lion l'amusait.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Aïolia ferma les yeux. Deux secondes plus tard, le Scorpion s'écroula tout à coup sur le dos, ses boucles bleues formant un joli contraste avec le sable clair. Le silence s'immisça à nouveau entre eux, bientôt brisé par un éclat de voix joyeux :

« Shaka !

— Quoi ?, s'alarma Aïolia, les yeux grands ouverts par l'effroi. Mais, mais qu'est-ce qui te fait imaginer ça ?

— Tu rougis !, se moqua gentiment de lui le huitième gardien. Non, me dis pas que sa sainteté Shaka a… est… avec toi !

— Merci du compliment !

— Non, non détrompe-toi. Tu… Hum, enfin, Shaka quoi ! Merde ! J'croyais qu'il était moine !

— Il l'est.

— C'est pas possible ! J'y crois pas ! Ce n'est pas contraire à sa religion, les relations charnelles et tout ça ?

— Bouddha a renoncé au plaisir de la chair à vingt-huit ans. »

Milo écarquilla les yeux de surprise, avant d'éclater de rire, accentuant le malaise du Lion, toujours assis sur son ami.

« La vache ! Oh, il cache bien son jeu !

— C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, là !

— Non, moi à la limite, cela ne surprend personne mais Shaka ! Toi ! », insista-t-il très sérieusement.

Sous le regard lourd de questions ou de sous-entendus de Milo -Aïolia n'aurait su le dire-, il se retira définitivement de sur le corps de l'arachnide pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Une main posée avec force sur son épaule l'arracha de son silence. Tournant son visage, Aïolia rencontra celui de Milo qui s'était redressé.

« Tu m'as vraiment manqué, Aïo.

— Toi aussi, Milo.

— J'aime bien Mil', en fait, avoua-t-il en heurtant doucement son épaule de la sienne.

— Tu m'as manqué, Mil'. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, l'un près de l'autre. Juste à savourer le moment présent. Juste tous les deux, comme avant.

« Putain ! Shaka !, s'exclama à nouveau le Scorpion, les deux mains se perdant dans ses cheveux pour les maintenir en arrière, tandis qu'il s'effondrait à nouveau dans le sable brûlant.

— Rha, c'est pas vrai ! Milooo ! » Le Lion essaya en vain de le faire taire en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, avant d'abandonner et de s'allonger à ses côtés. « Je sens que je vais souvent en entendre parler.

— C'est clair ! »

Leurs rires s'envolèrent dans les airs, portés par la brise légère et dansante de l'été caniculaire.

« Je vois que les amours ont repris. »

Dans un même ensemble, les deux Grecs relevèrent la tête en arrière pour regarder en direction de celui qui venait de parler. Une immense silhouette baignée par les rayons du soleil se dressait devant eux. Et ce fut avec étonnement, malgré sa voix reconnaissable entre mille, qu'ils découvrirent le visage souriant d'Aldébaran qui les observait du haut de ses deux mètres, poings sur les hanches, visiblement content de leur réconciliation.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois », corrigea aussitôt le Lion en s'éloignant précipitamment de Milo.

Ce dernier jeta un regard interrogateur à son meilleur ami dont les joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosée.

« Ce n'était pas méchant, Aïolia !, le rassura le colosse. Je suis juste content pour vous.

— Non, mais... Je...

— Moi aussi, je suis content d'avoir retrouvé Aïo », intervint Milo en observant ce dernier s'asseoir sur le sable à une distance disons respectable.

Le Taureau esquissa un sourire amusé qui, si l'on ne connaissait pas le Brésilien, aurait pu être assimilé à un rictus moqueur. Mais le second gardien du Zodiaque n'était pas de ceux à chercher des sous-entendus là où il n'y en avait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Même si la scène dont il avait été le témoin involontaire quelques minutes auparavant pouvait prêter à confusion.

Le vent vint soulever ses cheveux bruns qui commençaient à prendre de la longueur et une main massive entreprit de les maintenir en arrière, sans grand résultat compte tenu des mèches qui chatouillaient à nouveau ses traits épais.

« Je dérange ou je peux me joindre à vous ?

— Installe-toi, je t'en prie », l'invita le Scorpion.

Ce dernier obtempéra et s'assit à la gauche du Lion qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, figé et le dos droit.

« Ça ne va pas, Aïolia ?

— Si, si... Tu es venu profiter de la plage ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton avenant.

— Je viens tous les jours me rafraîchir dans la mer et faire un peu d'exercices.

— Rien de tel pour entretenir un corps d'athlète, hein !

— C'est tout à fait ça, Milo », lui répondit-il en riant, en observant le Grec à demi masqué par Aïolia.

Aldébaran était soulagé. A priori, les tensions entre les deux amis étaient du passé, même s'il supputait qu'une ombre planait toujours au-dessus de leurs têtes. Mais qui était-il, lui, pour se mêler de ça ?

_**A suivre...

* * *

**_

_(1) : Oui, monsieur ! Je viens du plus beau pays du monde !

* * *

_

_Merci de m'avoir lue. En espérant que vous avez aimé._

_**NDA**__ : On est d'accord que l'Inde n'est pas seulement un pays pauvre. Il s'est grandement modernisé ces dernières années pour devenir un état émergeant et voir ce pays de cette façon est réducteur mais la région dans laquelle Shaka a subi son entraînement est pauvre. Vala.^^._

_Bises, Niacy^^._


	15. Eclaircies

**Auteur** : Niacy^^.  
**Titre** : Rédemption.  
**Résumé** : Milo et Hyôga souffrent ! L'absence du silencieux mais charismatique Camus a créé un vide sidéral autour d'eux. Ils luttent pour faire face mais le font-ils de la bonne façon ? Rien n'est moins sûr ! Heureusement, ils ne sont pas seuls... Camilo HyôgaShina  
**Bétas** : Débroussaillage de Sévéya. Réajustage de Mégara.  
**Rating** :** M**. « Z'êtes prévenus^^ »  
**Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya appartient à Mr Kurumada et malgré toute ma volonté, il en sera toujours ainsi. « C'est vraiment trop inzuste. »

* * *

_* Toc Toc *_

_J'espère qu'il y a encore du monde pour me lire, vu le temps que j'ai mis à vous fournir ce chapitre. o_O. Désolée, après un passage à vide de quatre looongues semaines, pendant lesquelles je n'arrivais pas à écrire grand chose de bien, je me suis finalement réveillée._

_Comme toujours un grand __**merci**__ à vous qui me lisez et me donnez votre avis. N'hésitez pas à pointer ce qui pourrait vous paraître trouble. Rèd est sans cesse à travailler ( pour preuve les chapitres Rèd4, Rèd6 et surtout Rèd8 qui ont été ré-écrit pour mieux correspondre avec l'ensemble de la fic )._

_Fred__ : Merci pour ta review encourageante qui m'a faite très plaisir. As-tu passé de bonnes vacances au moins ? Sinon, je sais que j'ai été longue mais il me faut du temps pour écrire et du temps pour que ça repose ( comme la pâte à crêpe ^^ ), alors j'espère que toute cette attente n'aura pas été vaine. Bises. PS : __Misery__, c'est un livre d'épouvante, non ? Dois-je craindre pour ma vie ?_

_Bonne lecture._

_Niacy^^._

* * *

Dernièrement : Hyôga et Shina ont fait de grands pas en avant, non seulement ils ont réalisé qu'ils s'aimaient sans pour autant l'avouer à l'autre mais en plus, ils ont dormi ensemble. * Qu'est-ce que je suis contente ! ^^ * Aïolia a réalisé l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami grâce à la clairvoyance de Shaka, Milo a commencé à lui parler de son Camus et ils se sont réconciliés. Reste à voir comment tout ce petit monde va réagir à présent...

* * *

**Chapitre XIV : « Éclaircies »**  
« Après la pluie vient le beau temps » La Comtesse de Ségur.

* * *

Assis tranquillement sur le sable brûlant de la plage privée des golds, Milo et Aïolia profitaient de la quiétude du lieu et du moment pour savourer la présence de l'autre. Beaucoup de non-dits perduraient entre eux. Étrangement, même en sachant cela, les deux hommes n'osaient pas briser ce lien nouvellement reconstruit. Ils en avaient besoin. Cette déchirure entre eux restait présente à leur esprit même si dans les faits, elle appartenait au passé. Cependant les mots prononcés et les secrets révélés seraient longs à s'effacer des mémoires. Pas qu'ils le veuillent. Juste... que cette douloureuse nécessité avait été si difficile à intégrer qu'ils ne voulaient pas l'oublier, parce qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas que tout cela ait été inutile.

Du coin de l'œil, Milo observait discrètement son ami léonin dont le regard pers se perdait à l'horizon. Un sourire léger et réconfortant se devinait sur son profil et les boucles châtain roux qui se soulevaient au gré du vent chaud de ce mois de juillet conféraient à ses traits une certaine paix, que Milo appréciait regarder et ressentir à ses côtés.

Aïolia... Son ami... qu'il connaissait peu finalement. Il l'avait toujours vu comme un ami d'enfance, le frère d'un grand Chevalier d'or, qu'importait les supposées actions du Sagittaire, d'ailleurs. Pour son regard d'enfant, Aïoros avait toujours été un modèle, tout comme Saga. Deux Chevaliers dévoués dont la bonté et la force étaient appréciées de tous, jeunes apprentis, gardes ou chevaliers confirmés. Le Lion, à son humble avis, faisait partie de la même catégorie de Chevaliers.

Aïolia... qui abritait aussi une face cachée, plus sombre. Milo fit un sourire en coin, tout en l'observant alors qu'il gardait obstinément son attention portée sur Aldébaran, en train de nager dans la mer quelques mètres plus loin. Milo ne savait pas quoi penser. Pas qu'il soit offusqué que son ami lui ait caché sa relation avec la Vierge -chose qu'il ne réalisait toujours pas ! C'était Shaka tout de même !- mais... il n'en savait rien. Peut-être tout simplement le fait que le grand Chevalier du Lion si droit, si noble, soit au final plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'aurait cru, moins parfait en somme.

« Aïo ?

— Hm ?

— Je sais que c'est indiscret mais je voudrais te poser une question.

— Laquelle ? »

Aïolia s'était tourné, lui offrant un visage doux dont les deux émeraudes d'un vert profond semblaient plonger dans son regard. En détachant ses bras qui enserraient ses jambes repliées pour finalement les croiser et en faisant disparaître ses mains dans le sable, le Lion lui témoignait de par son attitude ouverte qu'il était toute ouïe pour lui. Milo lui offrit un sourire hésitant avant d'oser l'interroger :

« Si tu ne veux pas me répondre, c'est pas grave, tu sais.

— Pose toujours ta question ! De toute façon, je n'ai rien à cacher.

— Bien, souffla-t-il. Shaka et toi, c'est sérieux ?, demanda-t-il un peu gêné.

— Quoi ? »

La surprise se lisait sur le visage de l'aîné des deux. Ses sourcils froncés altéraient légèrement la douceur qui s'y lisait d'ordinaire.

« Vous deux... C'est bien, je suis content pour vous, rassure-toi, lui lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

— Il n'y a rien entre nous, Milo. Rien du tout. Ça a été juste... une fois, il y a longtemps », lui répondit le Lion en baissant les yeux.

Ses poings se refermèrent sur les grains de sable sur lesquels il prenait appui. Aïolia s'en voulait de mentir encore une fois à son ami. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire que pendant qu'ils étaient en froid, il était parti se réconforter auprès de l'Indien. Il ne le pouvait pas. L'aiguillon de la culpabilité vint se ficher dans son cœur. N'était-il pas sensé l'aimer bien qu'il ne s'en soit pas encore rendu compte à ce moment-là ? Il lui reprochait sa relation secrète avec Camus et qu'avait-il fait ? Il s'était perdu dans les bras réconfortants de la Vierge, en hypocrite qu'il était. Non, il avait trop mal agi. Alors Aïolia mentit encore une fois.

« Je croyais...

— Non. Je... » Il ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de se redresser pour d'affronter son meilleur ami et tenter de lui expliquer la situation d'une voix mal assurée : « Shaka est simplement un ami. J'ai appris à le connaître, à l'apprécier. Il a une façon de voir les choses différentes de la nôtre, de la mienne en tout cas... Et il m'a beaucoup aidé à des moments où...

— Et je ne pouvais pas t'aider moi ?, le coupa le huitième gardien, une pointe de jalousie se devinant dans sa voix grave. Je suis aussi ton ami, Aïo, et...

— Ce n'est pas contre toi, Milo ! », corrigea-t-il aussitôt devant l'air un peu confus du Scorpion. Il ne fallait pas que Milo se méprenne sur lui ou leur amitié. « Je... je ne savais pas vraiment que j'allais mal. Et je ne l'étais pas vraiment. C'est juste que... j'en sais trop rien en fait. Ça s'est présenté comme ça. Tu avais Camus. Ce n'est pas un reproche, Milo, se rattrapa-t-il. Je comprenais sans le comprendre que tu avais besoin de lui, même si cela me blessait un peu, je l'avoue... Je sais que c'est ridicule, souffla-t-il quelque peu honteux. J'ai vraiment des réactions immatures parfois.

— Tu as toujours compté, Aïo. Même si Camus tenait une place à part pour moi. »

Le cœur du Lion s'emballa lorsque la main de Milo se posa sur son genou. A présent, chaque contact initié par le Scorpion le rendait mal à l'aise, parce qu'il voulait plus, sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Milo ne voyait en lui qu'un ami et rien dans son attitude avenante ne devait être mal interprété. Pour le bien de son ami, Aïolia devait taire les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

« Je sais, lui confirma ce dernier avec un petit sourire. C'est juste que...

— Que ?

— Il n'y a rien à dire de plus, conclut-il. Les circonstances ont fait que ça s'est passé. Il n'y avait pas d'amour entre nous et il n'y en a pas. C'est juste une amitié... qui repose sur des bases un peu particulières.

— Je vois. Alors il n'y a rien entre vous. » Le Lion hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires. « Donc tu restes hétéro ? », demanda Milo, amusé.

Le Lion se mordit la langue. Il avait toujours préféré les femmes -Marine surtout- et ses conquêtes depuis Shaka avaient toujours été féminines. Mais il aimait Milo. Il s'étonna lui-même de la facilité avec laquelle il parvenait à présent à mettre des mots sur ce qui le perturbait. Cependant, il était hors de question de le lui avouer au risque de tout perdre : sa présence chaleureuse, son amitié... Il préférait mille fois rester à ses côtés comme un simple ami plutôt que de le côtoyer de loin, avec cette douleur terrible de la séparation. Ces quelques jours avaient amplement suffi à son goût.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. »

Milo s'effondra sur le sol meuble de tout son long. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais la réponse d'Aïolia le rassurait. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas en couple avec sa Sainteté Bouddha ? Qu'il n'ait pas fait comme lui : mentir et se cacher derrière des faux-semblants pendant des années ? Le fait qu'en fin de compte le Lion restait celui qu'il avait toujours connu ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Et cela lui importait peu.

Il referma ses yeux turquoise pour savourer l'instant présent : les rayons du soleil qui réchauffaient la peau nue de son torse, les grains qui piquaient son dos, le murmure doucereux des vagues qui s'échouaient sur le rivage, les mouettes qui piaillaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, l'air salin qui flattait ses narines. La paix qu'il aspirait tant à retrouver depuis de longs jours le berçait, à son plus grand soulagement. Cela faisait tellement de bien, toute cette pression qui, enfin, s'envolait de ses épaules.

- Flash-back -

« Tu vas attraper la mort, Milo.

— Je ne risque rien ici. C'est plutôt toi qui risque de te sentir mal par cette chaleur, Camus. »

Le huitième gardien ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête sur sa gauche pour observer avec un sourire sincère celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Avec toute la majesté qui caractérisait le Français, ce dernier s'installa à ses côtés et croisa ses bras par-dessus ses genoux repliés. Pas un regard ne lui fut porté, bien qu'il sache parfaitement que son Camus l'observait du coin de l'œil.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

— Autant demander à Shura de ne plus être obsédé par Athéna ! », se moqua-t-il.

Après de courtes secondes, le Grec se rassit en tailleur, près de son _ami_, les mains dans le dos plongées dans le sable, épaule contre épaule. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent. Sauf peut-être sa main gauche sur laquelle il prenait appui qui caressait du pouce le fessier du Verseau abrité derrière sa longue chevelure océane ou alors son genou gauche qui touchait le coude droit de son amour pour lui faire sentir qu'il était là. Rien de plus. Rien qui puisse alerter qui que ce soit en tout cas. Parce que quelqu'un aurait pu les surprendre, quelqu'un pourrait deviner et alors...

Ils restèrent de longues minutes l'un près de l'autre, savourant leur présence réciproque. La brise de printemps voletait, tournait autour des deux Chevaliers d'Athéna, en une douce caresse rafraîchissante. Milo parlait, Camus écoutait et répondait a minima. Un bonheur simple. Juste la présence de leur moitié. Juste eux.

Soudain, la main blanche du Verseau se tendit pour écarter un cheveu coincé au coin de la bouche du Scorpion. Ce qui fit taire ce dernier. Un geste tendre hors de leur temple, à la vue de tous, bien qu'ils soient seuls sur la plage des golds ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda-t-il mi-paniqué mi-heureux de l'attitude entreprenante de son Français.

Les orbes marins se voilèrent un instant, comme si l'insaisissable Verseau réalisait ce qu'il venait de faire. Sa main se retira avec naturel, lentement, comme si cela n'avait rien de bien choquant.

« Rien. »

Devant son visage impassible, Milo laissa échapper un sourire amusé. Il devinait que derrière ce 'rien' se cachait bien autre chose mais pour soutirer des explications de son bavard amant, il n'était pas de taille. Pas qu'il cherchait réellement à le savoir, non plus. C'était également ce côté mystérieux qui lui plaisait. Le challenge était de deviner ce qui se cachait derrière ses gestes.

« Je t'aime Camus », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, retenant un baiser de s'échouer sur la peau laiteuse de son cou.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, qui valait le plus long des discours. Milo se perdit dans les deux lacs gelés qui lui faisaient face jusqu'à ce qu'une rangée de longs cils ne les fasse disparaître.

« On se retrouve à la maison pour dîner. »

Le Scorpion ne répondit rien. La réponse étant évidente.

La maison... Le onzième temple. La maison... Un mot anodin mais qui renvoyait à tant de bonheur.

Il s'effondra sur le sable, ses boucles formant une couronne bleutée autour de lui. Il releva la tête en arrière, le cou en extension pour admirer la silhouette fine et majestueuse de Camus qui s'éloignait doucement vers le Sanctuaire et disparaissait entre les hautes falaises de calcaire blanc. Ses yeux se fermèrent, son esprit porté par ces images de celui qu'il aimait :

Camus s'asseyant près de lui sous le soleil de midi, lui qui restait invariablement dans son temple lors des épisodes caniculaires et ne sortait alors qu'au petit matin pour l'entraînement dans les arènes ou à la rigueur la journée pour se rendre au treizième temple. Ou dans le sien.

Camus ayant une tendre attention pour lui. Cette pointe de regret qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lire dans ses yeux indéchiffrables pour quiconque. Cette douleur muette qui vivait au fond du cœur a priori endormi du Verseau : celle du mensonge. Camus n'était pas de ceux à montrer ses émotions, il ne le pouvait pas de par sa formation et sa fonction, mais Milo savait que cela le peinait de se montrer distant avec lui. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Ils s'aimaient. De tout leur cœur.

Camus s'éloignant de lui, vaincu par la morsure du soleil sur son organisme, pour plus tard se faire plus _présent_ derrière les hautes colonnes de marbre de sa maison. Juste tous les deux à l'abri du monde extérieur. Dans leur bulle. Rien qu'eux.

- Fin du flash-back -

Baigné par la douceur de ce souvenir heureux, Milo rouvrit les yeux, après les avoir protégés de sa main mis en visière sur son front, et les posa sur Aïolia qui de nouveau avait reporté son attention sur la surface lumineuse d'un bleu presque turquoise. Lui aussi semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Son ami méritait de trouver l'amour. Ce n'était pas avec la Vierge -et le Scorpion ne put que s'en sentir soulagé- mais il y avait toujours cette petite rousse avec qui il était proche.

« Alors tu vas te lancer ?

— Me lancer ?, demanda Aïolia en fronçant les sourcils, ses orbes verts accrochant les siens.

— Oui, avec Marine !, lança-t-il comme une évidence alors qu'il se redressait avec souplesse d'un coup de rein habile. C'est bien son prénom, non ? Je veux dire, ça crève les yeux que tu en pinces pour elle. Vous êtes proches et vous vous entendez bien. Tu es souvent rendu chez elle ou du moins, contra-t-il en voyant le Lion ouvrir la bouche, tu la vois souvent sur les aires d'entraînement.

— Non, Milo.

— Mais tu devrais ! De quoi as-tu peur ? Les relations amoureuses entre chevaliers ne sont pas autorisées, on est d'accord mais bon, il n'y a aucun règlement qui...

— Non. C'est une amie. Juste une amie. C'est vrai que c'est quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup mais je ne l'aime pas. A une certaine époque, je t'avoue que l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit mais plus maintenant.

— Hum. C'est dommage. Vous auriez fait un joli couple.

— Peut-être.

— Je te le dis ! », affirma-t-il sûr de lui, en posant une main forte sur la nuque du châtain.

Aïolia se retint de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller à apprécier ce contact.

« Si tu le dis, Casanova !

— Aïo, Aïo... soupira-t-il, en secouant ses longues boucles bleues.

— Quoi ?

— Tu es indécrottable. » En réponse, le Lion lui offrit un sourire franc et amusé. « Mais je peux te comprendre. L'amour ne se commande pas. Et je ne peux que te souhaiter de trouver ta moitié -homme ou femme », lui décocha-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

Après avoir dérangé les cheveux du châtain pour l'agacer, ce qui ne fonctionna qu'à moitié, Milo retira sa main pour retrouver son équilibre.

Aïolia reporta son attention sur le Scorpion qui souriait à la mer, le regard porté au loin. Milo avait l'air bien. Sans doute pensait-il à Camus. Cependant, il n'osa pas le lui demander. Il en était heureux. Milo méritait d'aller mieux. Il devait tellement souffrir de l'absence de celui qui habitait son cœur. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que cela pouvait être. Le pire étant qu'une partie de cette peine était de sa faute. Il avait blessé celui qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. A cet instant, Aïolia se jura de désormais tout faire pour aider Milo dès que ce dernier en aurait besoin.

« Tu vas voir Hyôga à la clinique aujourd'hui ? »

Le Grec baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, signe que cette question le gênait. De ses doigts hâlés, il se dégagea le front de longues boucles gênantes qui retrouvèrent leur place l'instant suivant.

« Je... je ne sais pas. Je n'y suis pas allé depuis plusieurs jours et je culpabilise un peu pour être franc.

— Pourquoi ?

— J'ai l'impression de l'avoir abandonné et d'avoir trahi... Non, c'est rien, oublie !

— Tu crois avoir trahi Camus ?

— Oui, avoua-t-il finalement à mi-voix. C'est bête mais... depuis qu'il n'est plus là, je me suis donné une mission : celle de garder un œil sur son disciple, comme Camus le faisait. Et là, à cause de mes soucis personnels, je l'ai délaissé.

— Tu as le droit de prendre du temps pour toi aussi, tu sais ? Je ne connais pas vraiment Hyôga mais je pense qu'il serait d'accord sur ce point.

— Peut-être.

— Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

— Je ne veux pas t'imposer ça.

— Si je te le propose, c'est de bon cœur.

— Je sais Aïo mais... »

Milo était gêné. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se confiait à son ami mais tout ce qui touchait à Hyôga et donc par extension à Camus lui donnait l'impression de trahir ce dernier. Comme s'il dévoilait une partie de leur secret, qui n'avait pourtant plus de secret que le nom.

Il rassembla ses jambes devant lui et posa son front sur ses genoux. Sa longue chevelure glissa sur ses épaules pour le masquer d'Aïolia, du monde entier. Il voulait partir, loin, s'évader, tout quitter, et en même temps il tenait à continuer sur la voie qu'il s'était choisie, parce que cette conduite était sa façon de fonctionner : ne pas abandonner malgré les difficultés, toujours avancer même si ce devait être à la force des coudes, gisant sur le sol à demi déchiqueté par les blessures, garder la foi et lutter. C'était ce qui lui avait valu son armure.

« ... J'ai peur, je crois, finit-il par avouer.

— Ah bon ? Et de quoi ?

— Je sais que je dois lui parler... de moi et de Camus. Je suis sûr qu'il faut qu'il sache pour nous deux. Mù m'...

— Mù ? »

Milo ferma les yeux et grimaça contre lui-même. Il avait oublié de lui parler de l'intervention du Bélier auprès du Cygne. Le Scorpion devait bien s'avouer qu'il redoutait à présent la réaction d'Aïolia. Si jamais cette omission les séparait à nouveau, il ne le supporterait pas.

« Je lui ai demandé d'aller voir Hyôga pour le réveiller, confessa-t-il sans le regarder, toujours la tête basse. Je n'en ai pas parlé parce que... parce que je pensais que tu ne serais pas d'accord avec ça.

— Je... »

Les épaules d'Aïolia s'affaissèrent aux derniers mots de Milo. Son attitude surprotectrice -pour ne pas dire sa jalousie- les avait plus éloignés qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Vraiment, son comportement puéril n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Il voulait protéger Milo, le garder pour lui, et c'était tout le contraire qui s'était produit. Le poids de la culpabilité s'abattit à nouveau dans son cœur. Quel ami il avait été !

Après une courte hésitation, le Lion se rapprocha plus franchement du Scorpion et passa son bras droit autour de ses épaules. Simple contact physique pour lui témoigner son soutien inconditionnel. Pourtant, le nez plongé dans la masse soyeuse de sa chevelure, il ne put s'empêcher d'humer leur odeur si particulière qu'il affectionnait tant. Il fit une pause, s'en voulant de profiter de ce moment et d'en savourer chaque instant.

« Milo... »

Il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps, qui lui hurlait d'accentuer le contact, de resserrer son étreinte sur ses épaules, de ne pas se contenter de la douceur de sa peau sur sa bouche lorsqu'il remuait les lèvres près de son oreille :

« Je suis sincèrement désolé de mon attitude, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux, conscient qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de celle passée mais également de celle actuelle. Je ne me rendais pas compte que je te blessais. J'ai été en dessous de tout.

— Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas un reproche. »

Aïolia se recula un peu pour tenter de voir le visage de Milo mais en vain, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé.

« Et Mù n'a pas réussi ? C'était une bonne idée de faire appel à lui. Ses pouvoirs atlantes sont étendus et...

— Mais ça n'a pas marché », lui rétorqua-t-il en tournant enfin la tête.

Aïolia eut un pincement au cœur. Seuls les yeux hypnotiques de Milo ressortaient au milieu des rivières céruléennes qui masquaient une bonne partie de son visage. Il était si beau. Il semblait si fragile, malgré la force qu'il dégageait à chaque instant. Après quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles il s'était perdu à le contempler, il se reprit, retrouvant une attitude plus adaptée :

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Milo. Tu as tout tenté, le consola-t-il en tapotant son épaule avant de retirer son bras.

— Presque. Mù dit que je devrais lui parler, lui dire la vérité sur Camus. Il y aurait une sorte de blocage qui l'empêcherait de revenir parmi nous.

— Alors dis-lui !

— Facile à dire Aïo ! T'en as de drôles, gronda-t-il gentiment en relevant plus franchement son visage.

— Tu t'es déjà entraîné sur moi ! D'accord, je n'ai rien dit ! Pas la peine de me faire ces yeux-là. » Le Scorpion se redressa pour écouter plus attentivement son ami. Sachant qu'il avait toute son attention, Aïolia poursuivit : « Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? De un, commença-t-il à énumérer avec ses doigts, tu lui dis, il n'entend rien et reste endormi. De deux, il t'entend mais ne réagit pas. De trois, il t'entend, se réveille et ne se rappelle de rien. Ou dernière possibilité, il t'entend, se réveille, se souvient de tout ce que tu lui as dit et te tue pour avoir perverti son maître.

— Je n'ai pas perverti Camus !

— Je sais, lui répondit le Lion, une pointe de tendresse dans la voix.

— N'empêche que c'est très con ce que tu dis ! », le réprimanda gentiment le Scorpion, rétorquant de bonne grâce devant l'air ravi de son vis-à-vis.

Milo aimait voir cette facette de la personnalité du Lion. Pas celle honorable et sérieuse qu'il affichait tout le temps et qui lui allait bien, rendons à César ce qui est à César, mais celle, plus légère, qu'il réservait à son cercle intime.

« Mais pas faux. Écoute, tu ne risques rien à essayer et si tu veux, je t'accompagne jusqu'à sa porte.

— Je crois que je préfèrerais que tu viennes avec moi.

— C'est comme tu veux. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

— Je sais. »

Le silence s'interposa entre les deux Grecs, pause salutaire et réconfortante. Une marque subtile qui soulignait l'importance de cette déclaration d'amitié.

« Tu es de bon conseil parfois. Je dois remercier Shaka de t'avoir guidé sur la voie de la _Sagesse_ ? se renseigna le Scorpion avec une touche de moquerie non masquée.

— Il en serait sûrement ravi.

— Tu m'étonnes ! Sa tête enflerait, c'est sûr.

— Milooo, gronda-t-il. Tu te fais de fausses idées sur lui.

— Hum... Je suis certain qu'il me prendrait pour un fou.

— N'en sois pas si sûr. Il est plus ouvert que tu ne le penses.

— Ouvert ?, demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Je n'en demandais pas tant, Aïolia ! », lança-t-il un large sourire aux lèvres.

De surprise, ce dernier écarquilla grand les yeux, fixant son ami pas peu fier de son allusion quant à sa relation avec son voisin de temple.

« Ce n'est pas possible, tu as toujours les idées mal placées. »

Milo s'effondra à nouveau sur le sable les bras en croix, et son rire communicatif s'éleva, gagnant à sa cause le gardien de la cinquième maison. Il regarda le ciel d'un bleu clair très profond, où tournoyaient des mouettes rieuses.

« Ah, il est fort le Scorpion d'or, ex-assassin de la Déesse Athéna !, se moqua le Scorpion de lui-même. J'ai l'impression d'être ridicule avec mes attitudes de midinettes.

— Pas plus que d'habitude, rassure-toi.

— Merci Lionceau !

— A ton service ! »

Milo ricana sourdement. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait du bien d'être en paix avec soi-même !

* * *

Après avoir laissé Aïolia à son temple, Milo grimpa les marches qui le menaient à sa propre demeure d'un pas plutôt nonchalant, il devait bien l'avouer. Peut-être tout simplement l'idée de la journée à venir l'angoissait-elle ? Et pas qu'un peu, s'il voulait être franc avec lui-même. Ils partaient tous les deux pour Athènes dans une heure. Il allait devoir parler à Hyôga de sa relation avec Camus, encore une fois. Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour le lui dire ? Et cela allait-il vraiment marcher ? Il l'avait déjà fait, la veille de sa dispute avec le Lion et résultat des courses : rien. Il avait un instant cru que le Cygne l'avait entendu mais... il ne s'était rien passé. Le médecin, un homme a priori compétent, lui avait souvent répété de le stimuler, que sa conscience était plus ou moins réceptive et que de ce fait, il ne devait pas hésiter à redire les choses. Il en avait de bonnes ! Lui dire qu'il faisait beau dix fois, ça passait, mais qu'il avait été l'amant de son maître, que celui-ci n'était pas si parfait que le pensait le Russe, nettement moins évident.

Il buta contre une marche mais ne perdit cependant pas l'équilibre. Il reprit pied dans la réalité et réalisa qu'il se trouvait devant le sixième temple. Il n'avait grimpé que deux cent marches ? Ses orbes turquoise se posèrent alors sur les hautes colonnes de marbre blanc baignées par le soleil, notamment sur les deux statues qui encadraient l'entrée, celles d'un homme et d'une femme qui rappelaient des personnages bouddhistes. Il n'en savait vraiment rien !

Shaka... Rien que penser à lui l'agaçait. Son air hautain et distant, sa froideur coutumière avec lui... Il était le seul chevalier à avoir des liens avec une divinité, et alors ? Déméritait-il plus que lui ? Certainement pas ! Milo ne fit pas le rapprochement avec un certain Chevalier des Glaces, à qui cette description aurait pu aller à merveille, à travers les yeux d'une autre personne, Aïolia par exemple.

Dès ses premiers pas dans la demeure de la Vierge, il fut entouré par le cosmos puissant et serein de son gardien. _Il faut toujours qu'il en fasse trop !, _ne put s'empêcher de penser le Scorpion. D'une montée de cosmos, ce dernier signala sa présence. Toujours le même rituel lorsqu'il devait traverser sa maison. Qu'il soit de garde ou pas ! En ce qui le concernait, il était rare que quelqu'un se manifeste à l'entrée de son temple, puisque personne ne devait passer par chez lui pour atteindre sa demeure. Étant le dernier rempart de la Déesse, il ne voyait que ceux qui avaient audience avec Athéna.

Cependant, la réponse qui s'ensuivit fut différente cette fois. En lieu et place de l'habituelle indifférence, le cosmos de son confrère diminua légèrement comme une invitation à le rejoindre.

Milo hésitait. Milo n'aimait pas se retrouver seul avec sa Sainteté. Combien de fois déjà s'était-il pris un sermon de sa part pour ses frasques ? Il ne les comptait même plus. Il soupira intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas refuser une invitation. Leur relation n'était pas idyllique mais il ne tenait pas non plus à être celui qui creusait le fossé d'incompréhension qui les séparait. Ne serait-ce que pour Aïolia, il devait faire un effort. Et entre golds, ne devaient-ils pas se serrer les coudes ? Il ne médita pas davantage sur ce point.

Alors qu'il se faisait engloutir par la semi-pénombre de la sixième maison, l'impression d'être épié le saisit. Sans doute juste une impression, justement. Bien qu'il serve une Déesse de la mythologie grecque dont on n'entendait parler que dans les légendes, qu'il ait des pouvoirs incroyables pour quiconque, l'idée que Shaka puisse être la réincarnation vivante d'un Dieu le perturbait. Certes, ce dernier avait reçu une éducation religieuse, alors que les chevaliers étaient athées en ce qui concernaient les Dieux contemporains, mais le fait que Shaka puisse être assimilé d'une manière ou d'une autre à Saori le dérangeait. N'était-il pas comme lui un serviteur d'Athéna ?

Une grimace passa sur son visage sérieux. Toutes ces réflexions l'agaçaient, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait d'en parler avec Camus. Là, c'était autre chose. De toute façon, tout ce que disait le Verseau -qu'ils aient été amants ou non à l'époque- était parole d'Évangile. Il devait avouer qu'il ne pouvait pas être impartial dès qu'il s'agissait de lui.

Ses pas résonnèrent dans le hall entouré d'immenses colonnes de marbre blanc abîmées par endroits, tout comme dans les autres temples, dégradations qui étaient les vestiges des derniers combats. Un éclat doré et incandescent brillait plusieurs mètres devant lui, lui indiquant la position du maître des lieux.

Shaka, les yeux clos, méditait sur un siège en or qui s'apparentait à une fleur de lotus éclose dont le cœur serait le sixième gardien lui-même. Milo se prit à penser que Shaka, à sa façon, était beau : ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient autour de lui, baigné par son cosmos. Il avait un côté androgyne qui lui allait bien. Les jambes croisées, ses doigts repliés formant des cercles au-dessus de ses genoux, le dos droit, il avait tout d'une statue. Une statue dans une armure d'or. Pas étonnant qu'Aïolia ait été séduit par cet aspect de l'Indien. Il était aisé de se laisser abuser par son physique agréable au regard, par la sérénité et la paix qu'il dégageait lorsqu'il n'affichait pas l'arrogance qui le caractérisait. Cela lui aurait presque -presque, hein !- fait oublier l'être dédaigneux et orgueilleux que la Vierge pouvait être au quotidien ou l'effroyable adversaire qu'il représentait. Milo lui reconnaissait ce point. Shaka était puissant, certainement l'un des Chevaliers d'Athéna le plus à craindre parmi la garde dorée. Chacun ses points forts après tout. Leurs rôles auprès d'Athéna n'étaient pas les mêmes, seule la défense de leur temple lors d'attaques contre le Sanctuaire leur était commune. Pour le reste... Certains étaient spécialisés dans l'assassinat, l'espionnage, la guérison, la protection... pour ne citer que ceux-là.

Toujours dans un silence religieux qui le mettait mal à l'aise, Milo finit de franchir les derniers mètres qui le menaient à son frère d'armes, a priori désireux de lui parler, bien que de prime abord, cela ne semblait pas particulièrement évident. C'est alors qu'il sentit sans l'ombre d'un doute une présence sur sa droite. Et pas n'importe laquelle ! Un cosmos très clairement identifiable, malgré une volonté certaine de l'intrus de rester discret et le cosmos divin du blond qui enveloppait tout l'édifice.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, aboya-t-il à l'intention de celui à qui Athéna avait interdit de revenir.

— Bonjour, Milo du Scorpion. »

Une voix grave à l'accent moqueur résonna dans la bâtisse, lui faisant étrécir les pupilles. Milo, fier et puissant, lança un regard menaçant vers le jeune homme qui lui avait adressé la parole. Ikki, les yeux bleu acier braqués droit sur lui, l'observait, adossé à une épaisse colonne de pierre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, en une attitude de défi que n'appréciait pas du tout le Scorpion.

_A quoi tu joues, Shaka ?, _ne put s'empêcher de grogner intérieurement Milo. Athéna avait donné l'ordre d'empêcher les bronzes, durement éprouvés lors des dernières guerres, de revenir au Sanctuaire. Dans un coin de son esprit, le Scorpion appréhendait également qu'il apprenne l'état de santé de Hyôga. Ils étaient frères, c'était un fait mais...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, Shaka ? »

Son regard turquoise lâcha l'intrus pour se poser, mécontent, sur son confrère qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota à sa question.

« IL a un nom et IL apprécierait qu'il soit utilisé.

— N'oublie pas à qui tu parles, Phœnix !, cracha-t-il en reportant toute son attention sur lui. Je ne suis pas un de tes frères ni même un...

— Milo ! », l'interrompit Shaka d'une voix claire mais suffisamment forte pour le couper dans son élan.

Ce dernier avait quitté son siège de méditation pour les rejoindre. La tension entre Milo et Ikki était palpable. Bien que ce soit discret, Shaka ressentait le cosmos vigilant et prêt à le protéger d'Ikki qui, s'il ne le montrait pas, craignait le Scorpion, Chevalier puissant et imprévisible dès lors que la colère s'emparait de lui. Il connaissait suffisamment le Phœnix pour savoir que derrière ses abords rudes se cachait un jeune homme respectueux de ses aînés. Son attention restait portée également sur le cosmos en berne mais palpable de Milo, qui n'hésiterait pas un instant à se servir de la force pour mettre le Japonais à la porte du Sanctuaire comme le désirait leur Déesse.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Ikki, insista Milo sur son prénom avec une touche de moquerie évidente. Athéna vous a interdit à tous les cinq de remettre les pieds au Sanctuaire. Pourtant je vois que tu n'hésites pas à trahir la Déesse. »

Un sourire ironique prit place sur le visage buriné du bronze, visage que ses cheveux bleus en bataille assombrissaient, lui donnant un air de ressemblance avec l'ancien Chevalier du Cancer.

« Je suis au courant de la volonté d'Athéna mais je...

— Ikki est ici avec mon consentement. »

Shaka s'était posté au côté du bronze, son épaule armurée le cachant à demi, son visage fermé faisant face à celui de Milo, franchement désapprobateur quant au comportement de son confrère.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je qu'à moitié étonné de ce fait ? Tu...

— Ikki, laisse-nous s'il te plait. »

Milo haussa un sourcil devant le respect que Shaka avait pour le jeune bronze. Il était rare -et d'ailleurs c'était peut-être même la première fois- qu'il entende Shaka s'adresser à quelqu'un sur un ton aussi... doux. Ce comportement l'intriguait. Il ne savait pas la Vierge si protectrice.

« Bien. A bientôt Milo. »

Celui-ci serra les poings, ne supportant pas l'arrogance de ce jeune imbécile qui, bien qu'il ait plus que prouvé sa valeur, n'en était pas moins un bronze s'adressant à un or.

« Ça y est, on peut discuter Shaka ? Il n'y a pas d'autres surprises de ce genre à venir ?

— Nous sommes là pour cela, Milo.

— Je vais sûrement te paraître idiot mais pour la deuxième fois, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Tu sais comme moi, au risque de me répéter, qu'Athéna ne veut pas qu'ils reviennent au Domaine. Elle trouve cela trop dangereux pour eux et nous sommes tous d'accord avec elle.

— Ikki le sait. Et... , poursuivit la Vierge d'un ton neutre et calme avant que le Scorpion ne continue, je lui ai autorisé l'accès à l'île.

— Ben voyons ! Et c'est par pur hasard qu'il vient juste le jour où tu es de service, bien sûr ?

— ...

— Pas la peine de répondre !, reprit-il, sachant pertinemment que son vis-à-vis ne le ferait pas. Tu es conscient de ne pas tenir compte d'un ordre direct, Shaka ? Même si cela me ferait plaisir, je ne tiens pas à me battre contre toi. »

Le Scorpion avait fait grimper légèrement son cosmos pour appuyer ses dires. Ses orbes turquoise n'avaient pas encore pris leur teinte orangée, annonciatrice de malheur, mais ne quittaient pas son confrère de la Vierge dont l'attitude sûre d'elle et le visage indéchiffrable bordé de mèches blondes le rendaient nerveux.

« Athéna est au courant bien entendu.

— Et elle a accepté ? J'ai un doute, dit-il sceptique, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Tu peux toujours aller lui demander, si tu ne me crois pas, Milo. Ikki a promis de ne pas intervenir dans les évènements à venir. De toute façon, il estime en avoir assez fait et a décidé qu'il laisserait les autres agir.

— Trop généreux de sa part ! Pour qui il se prend ? Et toi, Grand Bouddha, tu acceptes qu'il te parle ainsi ? Je ne te connaissais pas si tolérant, surtout envers de simples bronzes.

— Il m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux quand je me trompais et de retrouver le chemin de la Sagesse dont je m'étais écarté. Je... je n'ai pas eu ta clairvoyance, Milo, je dois l'admettre. »

Ce dernier en resta muet, ses bras retombant le long de son corps sous l'effet de la surprise, éteignant par la même toute velléité agressive dans son cosmos qui mourut de suite. Shaka ne venait-il pas de le complimenter ? Il ne savait plus quoi dire, tant les dernières paroles de la Vierge lui avaient scié les jambes. Aïolia pouvait-il avoir raison sur le fait que la Vierge n'était peut-être pas tel qu'il le pensait ? Où donc était passé son masque d'arrogance qu'il affichait invariablement ?

« Je veux bien te croire et je vais fermer les yeux sur son attitude provocatrice mais qu'il ne s'avise plus de me manquer de respect, parce que qu'il soit ton protégé ou non, je le réduis en bouillie. » Shaka hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. « Et bien sûr, il ne doit pas savoir pour Hyôga, même s'ils sont...

— Je ne le lui dirai pas. Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dire.

— Hm, fut la réponse très éloquente du Scorpion. Au fait, comment ça se fait qu'il soit revenu ici ? Ne nourrit-il pas un amour surprotecteur pour son petit frère ?

— ... Il sera assigné comme tous les autres bronzes à la garde du Sanctuaire », esquiva le blond, dont l'expression ne démontrait rien de ce qu'il pensait.

Ne pas pouvoir lire dans son regard dérangeait Milo. Même les plus inexpressifs d'entre eux -pour ne pas citer Camus- laissaient parfois deviner leurs pensées dans ces miroirs de l'âme. Alors bien sûr, que Shaka garde les yeux clos à longueur de temps ne le mettait pas très à l'aise. Il remarqua tout de même que le silence de la Vierge sur les raisons de la venue du Phœnix était une réponse en soi. Cependant, il se garda de toute conclusion. De toute façon, ce que faisait Shaka de ses fesses lui passait par-dessus la tête, même si le fait qu'il soit un être sexué le surprenait toujours. S'il y réfléchissait bien, Aïolia, Shaka voire Ikki -même si cette idée le fit grimacer-, cela faisait beaucoup tout de même pour un Sanctuaire dont les protecteurs ne devaient aimer que leur Déesse vierge. Quelle ironie ! Et dire qu'ils s'étaient cachés Camus et lui pendant des années, pensant être des parias aux yeux de leurs frères, des 'traîtres' en quelque sorte envers Celle qu'ils vénéraient. Quel gâchis !

« Bien. »

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, Milo amorça un pas sur le côté lorsque la voix cristalline, une touche de mondanité sous-jacente, le fit stopper à hauteur du blond.

« Je voulais te parler d'Aïolia. »

Se rappelant qu'initialement l'Indien l'avait invité à le rejoindre, Milo tourna un visage suspicieux vers lui et attendit.

« Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mais votre mésentente -pour ne pas dire votre absence totale de communication- n'est pas pour servir Athéna.

— Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter sur ce point. Athéna n'a jamais rien risqué et ne risque rien.

— Ce n'est pas...

— Nous avons parlé, le coupa-t-il avant d'avoir droit à un sermon dont il se passerait bien pour aujourd'hui.

— Vous avez bien fait. Et puis-je espérer que vous vous soyez réconciliés ?

— Euh..., bredouilla un Milo perturbé par l'intonation aimable du blond et son air concerné. Oui, concéda-t-il enfin en souriant malgré lui.

— Bien. »

Sans une parole de plus, ce fut à l'hôte du temple d'amorcer un retrait, en lui tournant le dos brusquement, sa longue chevelure soyeuse voltigeant dans son dos.

« Shaka ! » La voix grave de Milo résonna entre les hautes colonnes de marbre. « Je suis heureux qu'il puisse bénéficier de ton appui et de ton soutien quand le besoin s'en fait sentir. Il m'a dit ce que vous... Enfin, il m'a parlé de ton aide ces dernières années. C'est bien.

— Je peux dire la même chose à ton propos, lui répondit-il, toujours de dos mais le visage légèrement tourné vers lui.

— Bien. Comme ça, ça nous fait un point commun. Qui l'eut cru ?

— En dehors de notre dévotion pleine et entière envers la Déesse.

— Oui, en dehors de... ça. Bon, je redescends dans moins d'une heure, ne sois pas surpris de me revoir passer.

— Passe une bonne journée, Milo.

— Toi aussi, Shaka. »

Une main dans son épaisse chevelure, Milo repartit d'un pas alerte vers la sortie du sixième temple, un sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi mais cet échange avec l'Indien lui avait fait du bien. C'était étrange. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il ne sortait pas frustré du temple de celui-ci. Il leva la tête et son regard turquoise se perdit dans le bleu du ciel où se baladait un nuage vaporeux.

* * *

« Bonjour Hyôga. »

Seul un silence de mort lui répondit, ce qui n'arrangea pas la tension de Milo qui jeta un regard à son ami. Aïolia lui offrit un petit sourire, signe d'encouragement, et le Scorpion s'avança alors vers la chaise attenante au lit du Russe, la sienne en l'occurrence.

Le blond n'avait pas changé, identique à l'image qu'il en avait. Pas que Milo s'attendait à le voir différemment mais... la situation était si étrange qu'il avait cru un instant ne plus être dans le monde réel.

Ses yeux parcoururent le visage impassible du Slave. Aucune trace de douleur sur ses traits fins. C'était bien. Aucun signe non plus qui aurait pu montrer que le Cygne avait ressenti sa présence, s'il se fiait au calme de son aura. Son bras droit était toujours fixé à une perfusion qui lui délivrait diverses vitamines et oligo-éléments. Un brassard entourait son biceps gauche. Des électrodes se perdaient sur son torse recouvert par un drap de couleur jaune clair, assorti à sa chevelure, et s'il suivait tous ces amas de fils, son regard le menait à un écran plus loin, où ses fonctions vitales défilaient : une ligne bleue qui oscillait avec un chiffre qui clignotait à côté : 99 % -il espérait que c'était bon signe-, un tracé rouge qui indiquait son pouls lent et régulier : 60. Ça c'était bon, il le savait. En caractère gras et vert, tout en haut à droite, des séries de chiffres clignotaient. L'infirmière lui avait expliqué au début qu'il s'agissait de sa tension : 128/83. A priori, tout était normal.

Dans sa vision périphérique, il vit Aïolia ramener un tabouret et s'installer discrètement à sa gauche. Sa présence le rassurait. Il avait peur. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, lui un Chevalier de l'élite d'Athéna, un homme dont la réputation suffisait à faire trembler le Sanctuaire, se voyait effrayé par un simple Saint de bronze, dans le coma qui plus est.

Il souffla un bon coup pour évacuer le stress et se rapprocha du bord du lit.

« Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

— ...

— Tu as l'air de bien te porter. Je sais que je ne suis pas venu depuis un petit moment et je m'en excuse Hyôga. J'ai eu un léger contre-temps, Athéna ne court aucun danger, rassure-toi ! Tout est arrangé depuis. »

Milo se tourna vers son ami, qui le gratifia d'un hochement de tête qui eut pour effet de l'apaiser. Oui, tout irait pour le mieux à présent. Il n'y avait plus de mensonge ou de secret entre eux.

Il se rapprocha du bord du lit, faisant grincer sa chaise sur le linoléum par la même occasion. Il prit une grande inspiration. Par tous les dieux, que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire lui semblait difficile ! La première fois ne lui avait pas parue si insurmontable. Sans doute était-ce lié au fait qu'il venait de capturer Borée du Vent du nord et son acolyte du Lynx, qui étaient en partie responsables des maux du Cygne. L'euphorie du moment en quelque sorte, parce que les mots alors étaient venus à lui sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Mais là, à présent, cela lui paraissait être une barrière insurmontable : aborder sa relation avec Camus, tout révéler à son disciple, cette facette inconnue du Verseau... C'était pour son bien et s'il se fiait à Mù, également une chance de le tirer de son profond sommeil, mais cela ne rendait pas les choses évidentes pour autant.

Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés, et se lança :

« Hyôga, je dois te parler sérieusement. Je pense que tu dois avoir connaissance de certaines choses. Je ne peux affirmer les raisons qui t'ont poussé à te plonger dans le coma. Je devine qu'il doit s'agir d'une grande souffrance. Je sais que la perte de Camus a dû beaucoup t'affecter, même si tu as tout fait pour le cacher, mais sache que tu n'as rien à te reprocher et que _personne_ ne le fait. »

Non, Milo ne lui reprochait rien. Certes au début faire face à celui qui avait ôté la vie de son Camus avait été une épreuve en soi mais Hyôga n'y était pour rien, pour ainsi dire. Il n'aurait même pas dû pouvoir le battre. Camus était un Chevalier d'or puissant et le Cygne un simple bronze, porté par Athéna certes, mais son disciple tout de même.

« Nous sommes des Chevaliers d'Athéna qui nous battons pour la protéger et garantir la protection de la Terre. De ce fait, nos actions influent sur notre environnement et les personnes que nous côtoyons. Tu as fait ton devoir, Hyôga. Tu as défendu la justice et celle en qui nous croyons et pour qui nous sommes tous prêts à donner notre vie. Alors laisse-moi te dire une chose : tu te fourvoies, Hyôga. »

Le regard fixé sur le blond, Milo s'avança davantage vers lui, ses genoux touchants la barrière métallique qui devait empêcher le Russe de chuter. Comme s'il était en état ! D'un geste assuré, il activa le poussoir en bas du lit et abaissa cette futile protection afin de diminuer la distance qu'il y avait entre eux.

Le cosmos glacé du Cygne envahissait légèrement la pièce comme à l'habitude, pourtant une légère fluctuation se fit ressentir à l'instant. Milo en était certain ! Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis attrapa la main du disciple du Verseau, pour s'ancrer davantage dans la réalité du moment.

« Ce n'est pas en t'emmurant dans les souvenirs, en te fermant aux autres, que tu trouveras la paix de l'esprit. Cela ne fonctionne pas ainsi. Nous abritons tous en nous des démons mais nous devons les accepter et avancer. Pour certains, il peut s'agir d'amertume, de colère, de rancœur, d'incompréhension ou de honte face à des faits plus que déshonorants que nous avons dû accomplir. »

C'était un peu de son histoire qu'il livrait ainsi. Parce que longtemps, il s'en était voulu de son comportement malsain et aveugle, et surtout du plaisir qu'il en tirait sur l'instant. Il avait tué, torturé, assassiné de nombreuses personnes pas toujours coupables de faits susceptibles d'être punis -Albior, le Chevalier de Céphée pour n'en citer qu'un. Alors oui, il pensait qu'il s'agissait de son devoir de Chevalier, qu'il servait sa Déesse mais avec le recul, cela ne l'empêchait pas de culpabiliser de ne pas avoir su ouvrir les yeux plus vite. Parce que, certainement, son comportement et les conséquences de ses actes auraient été différents.

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent pour enfermer l'image de son Français assis dans son canapé et s'adonnant à sa passion : la lecture d'un épais bouquin, son air éternellement détaché et le léger sourire qu'il lui offrait lorsqu'il rentrait dans le salon.

« Pour d'autres encore, plus rares mais parmi lesquels tu te trouves, il s'agit simplement d'accepter ces émotions négatives ou positives qui tendent à les perdre. Tu dois savoir que même les Saints de Glace peuvent éprouver des émotions et a fortiori des sentiments. Certes cela peut paraître absurde pour des hommes entraînés à les nier mais vous êtes des hommes avant tout justement, et non pas des machines, des carcasses vides. On ne peut pas vivre et servir la Déesse sans cela. Ton maître Camus le savait. Il a longtemps cherché à lutter contre ce fait mais... », ses yeux se refermèrent, « il était un homme avant d'être un guerrier ». _Mon homme, _pensa-t-il douloureusement.

Il dévoilait une partie des états d'âme de Camus. En avait-il vraiment le droit ? Ce dernier avait été déchiré entre son devoir de Saint de Glace et son cœur, tout comme Hyôga. Sauf qu'à la différence du Cygne, cela avait été de sa faute à lui. C'était lui qui avait semé les graines du doute chez le Chevalier du Verseau. Il l'avait tant aimé. Il avait tant voulu que son amour le comprenne et le ressente. Parce que Camus était le seul à pouvoir lui rendre sa nature humaine lors de ses crises de folie, le seul qui lui permettait d'oublier ses crimes odieux, de passer outre ses états d'âme et ainsi vivre. Chacun à leur façon, ils permettaient à l'autre d'être vraiment lui-même, de ne pas juste être des guerriers.

D'un revers de main, il essuya une perle translucide qui s'échappait de ses orbes brûlants. Repenser au passé le faisait toujours autant souffrir. Tout ce gâchis, ce temps perdu...

« Milo ? »

Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine et un frisson irrépressible le saisit lorsque la main d'Aïolia se posa sur son épaule pour doucement glisser entre ses omoplates. Il devait se calmer et se ressaisir. Péniblement, il serra les dents pour empêcher de nouvelles larmes de couler et après avoir assuré son ami qu'il allait bien, il reprit :

« Camus... »

Milo avala sa salive avec difficulté. Par Athéna, que c'était difficile ! Instinctivement, il alla se saisir de la main d'Aïolia -son ami qui était là pour le soutenir- pour puiser dans sa force tranquille. La pression de ses doigts sur les siens lui fut rendue et ce fut aidé par leur amitié qu'il parvint à poursuivre :

« Camus aimait. Il aimait Athéna, jusqu'à lui donner sa vie... Il vous aimait Cristal, Isaac et toi. Je sais que sous ses airs froids et intransigeants, cela n'était peut-être pas évident à deviner mais je sais que tu le sais parfaitement. Camus... Camus m'aimait. »

Ses doigts autour de ceux du Lion et du Cygne se crispèrent sur ses derniers mots.

« Il était mon frère, mon ami, mon... Camus m'aimait comme je l'aime... d'amour, souffla-t-il la voix rendue rauque par l'émotion. Les sentiments sont permis, Hyôga !, appuya-t-il avec une force de conviction retrouvée. Tu ne dois pas oublier que la force de ton cosmos vient de la capacité qu'ont les Chevaliers des glaces à les effacer et à puiser dans cette absence d'émotions. Plus tu peux faire abstraction de ceux-ci, plus ta puissance s'élève jusqu'à atteindre le cosmos ultime. Et paradoxalement, plus tu aimes, plus ce vide que tu crées en combattant est grand et plus ta force s'accroît. L'amour rend les Chevaliers d'Athéna plus puissants encore. Alors s'il te plait, réveille-toi ! Ouvre les yeux ! Athéna a besoin de toi. N'oublie pas pourquoi Camus a sacrifié sa vie ! N'oublie pas tes amis qui tiennent à toi ! Tout ça pour dire que tu dois accepter tes émotions, les utiliser ou les effacer à bon escient, te relever et te battre. »

Les yeux embués par les larmes qu'il n'avait pas totalement réussies à refouler, Milo observait le visage toujours aussi stoïque du Slave. L'avait-il seulement entendu ? Avait-il été assez clair et éloquent ? Les mots n'étaient pas son point fort, il préférait souvent agir plutôt que parler.

« Ça va aller Milo ? »

Ce dernier sursauta légèrement avant de craquer et de laisser son chagrin s'exprimer. La tension des jours derniers, l'importance qu'il accordait au Cygne, le fait de parler de Camus aussi _librement_... c'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Il était pourtant rompu à lutter contre ses émotions, à faire fi de celles-ci. Les attaques psychologiques dont il avait été gavé durant son entraînement comme apprenti Scorpion lui avaient permis d'acquérir une force mentale non négligeable mais... c'était de Camus qu'il parlait... Camus qui lui manquait tellement.

« Je l'aimais tant, Aïo. »

Devant la voix brisée qui s'échappait des lèvres du huitième gardien, ses yeux qui ne reflétaient que regret et amour, le Lion ne savait comment réagir.

Il se retrouvait démuni face à tant de souffrance. Il prenait conscience de l'étendue de l'amour que son ami éprouvait pour Camus. Et bien plus que sa 'jalousie', qui aurait pu prendre le dessus comme cela avait déjà été le cas, c'était la détresse de Milo qui lui cisaillait le cœur. Parce que pour rien au monde, Aïolia ne voulait que celui qu'il aime souffre à ce point. Il avait déjà trop souffert, la vie ne l'avait jamais épargné et là, tandis que Milo pleurait devant lui, il se rendait compte que le Verseau, cet homme froid au possible, ce 'Démon' a priori sans cœur, était toute sa vie et que ce dernier était rongé par sa perte bien plus que ce qu'il n'avait osé imaginer.

Alors Aïolia se précipita -et le terme n'était pas trop fort- aux pieds de son ami, ses genoux frappant durement le sol plastifié de la chambre. Mais il n'en avait cure. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était Milo, l'homme devant lui, celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis des années. Ses bras entourèrent ses épaules voûtées et sans qu'il eut à le forcer, Milo se précipita contre lui.

« Je sais, Milo, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille pour le réconforter, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là avec lui. Je sais que tu l'aimais... Et lui aussi. Je ne le connaissais pas bien mais je suis certain que lui aussi. »

Milo hocha la tête, le nez plongé dans le cou de son ami. C'était tellement dur d'accepter qu'il ne serait plus là. En parler rendait la vérité si réelle, si cruelle.

« Je n'ai plus que toi Aïo. S'il te plait, ne me laisse plus.

— Plus jamais. Plus jamais Milo, je te le promets sur mon armure. Plus jamais je ne te tournerai le dos, plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Chuuuut ! »

Sa main caressa doucement le dos du Scorpion qui pleurait toujours. Aïolia pouvait sentir les larmes glisser à la jonction de son cou et de son épaule. Les larmes brûlantes du cœur de Milo qui se mourait pour le froid Verseau.

« Je suis là, Mil'. Je suis là. Ça va aller. Je t'aime. Je ne te laisserai plus. Je te le jure.

— Je t'aime aussi Aïolia. »

Le cœur du châtain se serra tandis qu'il accentuait son étreinte. Milo l'aimait. Ses lèvres se posèrent amoureusement sur la tempe gauche masquée par des boucles bleues. Milo l'aimait, peut-être pas comme il le souhaiterait, pas d'un amour aussi vibrant que celui qu'il avait éprouvé pour Camus et qu'il éprouvait encore mais... Il comptait pour lui, et le Lion d'or se jura personnellement de toujours être digne de cette marque d'amitié, parce que Milo, derrière ses abords frivoles ou joueurs, ne l'accordait pas si facilement, son amitié. Il restait un homme sauvage et fier, et bien qu'il sache voir la noblesse d'âme chez les autres, bien qu'il puisse pardonner ou comprendre ses adversaires, son amitié était une chose difficile à acquérir.

Les mains de Milo glissèrent sur ses flancs pour venir entourer son torse. Il pouvait sentir la puissance de son étreinte, sa force latente. Aïolia passa la main dans ses longs cheveux -il aimait ça plus que tout- et se mit à les caresser avec douceur, continuant à lui baiser la tempe, l'abreuvant de mots doux et consolateurs. Parce que cet homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras, c'était toute sa vie à lui aussi. Ils n'avaient que l'autre pour se raccrocher. L'autre et Athéna. Hyôga, Shaka, Mù ou Aldébaran n'étaient que des électrons libres qui gravitaient autour d'eux, juste des présences rassurantes, des appuis bienvenus, des frères d'armes mais eux... Eux, ils n'avaient plus leur frère bien-aimé ou leur amant pour les aider. Non, ils n'avaient que Eux. Seuls face au monde, seuls face aux horreurs de la guerre, seuls pour affronter les vicissitudes de la vie. Juste eux.

_Je t'aime Milo_, lui dit-il en silence, ses lèvres délivrant ce message muet dans un silence absolu.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à chercher la présence réconfortante de leur meilleur ami : Milo penché sur son dernier soutien, Aïolia protégeant son seul amour. Plongés dans cette pause salutaire, ils ne virent pas le rythme cardiaque du Russe s'accélérer sur l'écran où se trouvaient ses constantes. Et lorsqu'ils quittèrent la chambre côte à côte, après un dernier regard vers le disciple de Camus, ils ne virent pas plus la légère grimace qui traversa le visage impavide du blond, ils ne se rendirent même pas compte du soubresaut de cosmos qui enfla légèrement pour, lorsque la porte se referma, envahir la pièce et se cristalliser sur le mur contigu à la chambre de Shina.

* * *

...

* * *

Hyôga referma la porte derrière lui avant d'y prendre appui, les yeux clos. Il se devait de rester de marbre. Il se devait de rester fidèle à la ligne de conduite qu'il s'était fixée. Mais comment, comment allait-il pouvoir rester impassible face à une Shina qui avait dormi dans ses bras ? Il n'en savait rien.

Il baissa la tête lentement, ses mèches blondes glissant doucement le long de ses joues, masquant le visage douloureux du jeune Russe perdu dans ses interrogations.

Le parfum de l'Italienne flottait encore autour de lui, envahissant ses narines, et ré-enflammant ses sens. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à se changer à son réveil. D'une part pour ne pas la réveiller, elle qui avait tant besoin de repos, d'autre part -il devait bien se l'avouer- pour ne pas oublier les sensations qui animaient encore son corps à la simple évocation de ce souvenir.

Il s'était réveillé le nez enfoui dans une masse soyeuse de cheveux, un sourire léger et serein sur le visage, et ce sentiment de bien-être qui lui avait tant manqué envahissant son cœur. Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes et la pression d'une main sur la sienne pour reprendre pied dans la réalité et constater qu'il ne rêvait pas. Que tout ce qu'il croyait n'être que les miettes d'un songe était en fait la réalité. L'espace d'un instant, il avait été tenté de rester couché contre elle, de la tenir plus étroitement dans ses bras, de déposer un baiser à la base de sa nuque offerte. Juste oublier et ressentir.

Ressentir... C'était bien ce qu'il voulait. Ne plus avoir l'impression d'être un mort en sursis, se laisser aller à apprécier le moment présent. Parce qu'auprès de la volcanique Italienne, il se sentait lui-même, plus vivant que jamais. Depuis quand cette impression l'avait-elle fuie ? Après le naufrage du bateau de sa mère ? Après sa première attaque sur Cristal et la douloureuse sensation de porter la main sur un père ? Après avoir vu la dernière lueur de vie et de fierté -il n'en était pas certain- dans le regard pénétrant de son maître ? Après avoir cru revoir Camus au Sanctuaire de Poséidon alors qu'il s'agissait de Kasaa, le Général des Lyumnades ? Après l'ultime souffle d'Isaac contre sa joue ? A chaque fois, il était mort un peu plus, croulant sous le poids de la culpabilité, dérivant sur le chemin chaotique du mal-être.

Et là, alors qu'il ne s'en sortait plus, alors qu'il se débattait avec sa conscience malgré le soutien de Milo, Shina était apparue : hautaine, sûre d'elle, agressive et dangereusement vivante. Elle l'avait bousculé, mis face à ses erreurs et ses doutes, l'obligeant à ouvrir malgré lui les yeux sur son comportement inadapté et le rendant à chaque fois plus misérable. Et pourtant...

Il vivait... près d'elle. Les sentiments et les émotions dont elle débordait et qu'il fuyait désespérément l'éclaboussaient.

Sa main se porta à son cou et ses doigts trouvèrent la croix en or de sa mère, le second souvenir qu'elle lui avait légué. Avec fébrilité, il s'y accrocha, le cœur battant à tout rompre tandis que le visage de Shina s'imposait à lui. Toujours.

« Mama... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Mais aucune réponse ne lui arriva. Son œil d'un bleu translucide se posa sur le paysage désertique qui s'offrait à lui. La Plaine semblait en paix. Pas une bourrasque de vent pour faire voler la neige aux reflets rosés, pas un souffle pour caresser son visage et soulever ses cheveux blonds. Rien. La Plaine ne l'aiderait pas. Il ne savait pas comment agir. Alors le Cygne quitta la terrasse en bois pour aller à sa rencontre, elle qui l'avait toujours entouré, elle qui constituait son dernier rempart, elle qu'il avait apprise à aimer.

Et tandis qu'il faisait face à l'immense barrière glacée dans laquelle son armure de bronze avait dormi des années durant, tandis que son cosmos aux volutes immaculées enflait autour de lui, Hyôga oubliait. Ses doutes, son trouble, ses espoirs. Juste lui et la nature. Juste lui et son cosmos. Seulement lui, un Chevalier d'Athéna.

Deux heures durant, le Slave se perdit volontiers dans l'effort salvateur, caressé par les escarbilles de son aura sur sa peau, entouré par la force qu'il avait acquise et su maîtriser après tant d'années.

Le soleil brillait tranquillement dans un ciel dégagé, révélait la beauté de la banquise sibérienne, ses droites aiguisées, ses courbes mortelles, son calme dangereux. Et Hyôga se battait toujours, contre lui-même, pour se retrouver, pour ne former plus qu'un avec cet élément. Pourtant lorsqu'il retourna dans l'isba et qu'il fit face à sa tourmentatrice, ses yeux verts si expressifs, ses traits doux mais fatigués, il sut que tous ses efforts pour se retrouver dans la Plaine avaient été inutiles, parce que c'était près de cette femme-chevalier qu'il avait l'impression d'être lui-même. Pas au milieu de la banquise sibérienne dans laquelle il se réfugiait, qui l'avait vu grandir, s'épanouir et souffrir, mais bien près de Shina. Juste elle. Et il se rendit compte alors qu'il s'était fourvoyé ces derniers mois, toute cette année.

Malgré lui, un petit sourire naquit sur son visage d'ordinaire inexpressif, trop bref cependant pour que celle à qui il était destiné ne l'aperçoive.

Shina observait son hôte de retour et dont les longues heures d'absence lui avaient fait se ronger les sangs. Elle se sentait mal. Pas d'avoir laissé apparaître sa vraie personnalité, pas de s'être laissée aller dans ses bras, pas d'avoir renoncé à sa fierté de Chevalier, mais parce que son cœur hurlait de ne pouvoir s'exprimer. Cet homme la détruisait.

« Bonjour Shina.

— Bonjour », lui répondit-elle sans sourire.

Ses yeux émeraude suivirent la silhouette élancée du blond qui agissait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux et passait devant elle la tête haute pour rejoindre la cuisine. Elle s'était obligée à ne pas tendre la main lorsqu'elle l'avait senti l'effleurer, à ne pas fermer les yeux pour sentir l'odeur de neige qu'il dégageait sans cesse.

« Tu veux un café ou un thé ?

— Ton thé est dégueulasse », lâcha-t-elle en se forçant à la légèreté. Un sourire se dessina tout de même sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se retourna brusquement vers elle et qu'elle aperçut ce qu'elle qualifierait de moue interrogatrice. « Il est trop fort et trop âcre.

— C'est du thé russe, lui répondit-il comme si cela expliquait le tout.

— Je sais... Un café ce sera bien. Merci. »

Hyôga hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur le poêle où bouillait de l'eau. La gêne s'emparait de lui, le rendant fébrile face à sa colocataire. Ils avaient fait la paix pourtant, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre, non ? Ses mâchoires se serrèrent en constatant qu'il n'en était rien. S'il n'avait pas répondu à sa demande, s'il s'était contenté de rester tranquillement dans son fauteuil au lieu de presque se précipiter près d'elle, il ne serait pas dans cet état. Tandis qu'il remplissait la tasse de Shina de sa boisson noire et amère, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce délicieux moment, celui où il l'avait prise contre lui, dans ses bras, son nez perdu dans ses longues mèches vertes.

Non ! Il devait se concentrer, rester objectif, ne pas y repenser. Oublier ne faisait plus partie de ses options. Simplement feindre la réalité de ses sentiments et agir comme Shina devait s'y attendre de sa part. Ne rien laisser paraître. Pour ne pas la blesser davantage, elle qui refusait toute pitié même si c'en n'était pas. Elle interprétait toujours ses gestes de la mauvaise manière.

Le déjeuner se déroula tranquillement. Les mots s'échangeaient avec plus ou moins de légèreté, quelques rires italiens ponctuaient la conversation, des sourires timides ou plus francs comblaient les silences, les regards se trouvaient, se perdaient dans la prunelle intrigante de l'autre avant de fuir pour ne pas révéler la vérité à l'être qui faisait battre leur cœur.

Shina n'en pouvait plus. L'attitude naturelle de Hyôga alliant distance et proximité était déconcertante et surtout rageante. Elle n'osait pas aborder le sujet qui occupait toutes ses pensées : leur rapprochement _et_ émotionnel _et_ physique. Cette complicité salvatrice qu'ils avaient partagée, cet instant fugace de paix qui l'avait étreint à son contact, sa voix douce qui avait caressé son oreille, sa main dans ses cheveux, sa main dans la sienne...

Elle devait partir. Maintenant ! Avant qu'elle... Elle ne savait même pas avant quoi. Avant de lui sauter dessus et de le trucider pour la mettre dans cet état ? Avant de lui sauter dessus, de passer ses bras autour de son cou, de se plaquer contre lui et de lui arracher un baiser ? Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir ce genre de pensées. C'était insensé et pourtant... Il fallait qu'elle rentre au Sanctuaire. Aujourd'hui !

« Je vais m'en aller. »

Hyôga releva lentement la tête du bouquin qu'il feuilletait tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil, son orbe insondable se posant sur le visage grave que Shina arborait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il pensait qu'ils seraient partis s'entraîner comme ils le faisaient chaque après-midi, qu'après un bon repas, ils auraient repris leur traditionnelle conversation au coin du feu, qu'ils se seraient ouverts davantage à l'autre, qu'ils...

« Je t'ai suffisamment embêté. »

Shina se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise devant l'impassibilité de son hôte. Nerveusement, elle se gratta le cuir chevelu de son index à l'ongle aiguisé avant de continuer son explication, ou plutôt devrait-elle dire avant de justifier sa fuite :

« Je... Je n'ai plus aucune raison d'être ici. Ganzor... Enfin bref, il est temps que je retourne au Sanctuaire, je me suis absentée bien trop longtemps. »

Hyôga ne répondait toujours rien. Tout ce qu'il comprenait était que Shina le quittait. Le froid envahit son cœur et le fit frissonner, lui qui y était insensible. Il ne savait que dire ni que faire.

Hyôga ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Hyôga ne le _voulait_ pas ! Mais aucun geste ne trahit son état d'esprit.

« Tu, commença-t-elle gênée, tu pourrais me prêter un sac pour que j'y range mon armure. Et quelques vêtements aussi ?

— Bien sûr.

— Bien. Et... de l'argent pour le transport ? Je te rembourserai dès ton prochain passage au Sanctuaire, poursuivit-elle rapidement.

— Ce n'est pas la peine. Saori a alloué une caisse pour les Chevaliers afin qu'ils puissent se déplacer sans le moindre frais.

— Ah bon ? Très bien. Dans ce cas... »

Shina ignorait ce fait. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment quitté le Domaine Sacré. Le Sanctuaire sous-marin de Poséidon ne pouvait pas entrer en ligne de compte. A cause de leur masque, les femmes-chevaliers étaient condamnées sur l'Ile ou dans sa périphérie, les contacts avec le monde extérieur leur étant interdits.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle n'aurait même pas un prétexte pour le revoir en Grèce. Visiblement, il n'y tenait pas spécialement.

Le blond hocha la tête, se releva avec lenteur pour cacher des gestes qui auraient pu trahir son ressenti. Minutieusement, il rangea le bouquin dans l'une des bibliothèques attenantes à la salle de bain et disparut dans le garde-manger par la porte près de la cheminée.

A l'abri derrière l'épais battant de bois, il laissa échapper un profond soupir. Ses mains se perdirent dans sa chevelure blonde tandis que, les yeux fermés, sa tête se rejetait en arrière.

« Par Athéna, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? », murmura-t-il désespéré.

Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de rester. Cela était tout bonnement impossible. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Pourtant c'était son souhait le plus cher. Parce qu'il savait que s'il la laissait partir maintenant, rien ne lui garantissait qu'à son prochain passage en Grèce, ils se retrouveraient vraiment. Il allait perdre cette complicité durement acquise. Le temps et leurs caractères solitaires et fermés auraient tôt fait de creuser le fossé qu'ils venaient à peine de combler. S'il la perdait, c'était lui qui se perdait et Hyôga en avait atrocement conscience.

Ses lèvres fines se pincèrent, son unique œil visible resta obstinément clos. Son esprit se concentrait sur quelque chose lui permettant de faire le point. Sur quelque chose qui l'aiderait à fixer ses idées. Sur quelque chose qui le rassurerait.

_Milo._

Celui qui le soutenait depuis plus d'une année. C'était son sourire mi-ironique mi-amusé qui lui revenait à l'esprit, sa présence rassurante qui ne s'était jamais démentie, sa chaleur qui l'entourait.

Sa voix grave et amicale résonna dans son esprit, telle une litanie entêtante. Une voix qu'il aimait entendre et qui était caractéristique. Une chaude mélodie qui l'avait souvent réconforté. La voix de Milo, l'ami de son maître, et surtout ses paroles, qu'il ne cessait de répéter à chacun de ses passages au Sanctuaire Sacré :

_« Arrête Hyôga ! Arrête de te morfondre dans ce mur de silence et de tristesse. »_

_« Camus ne s'est pas sacrifié pour que tu t'apitoies sur toi-même. Il n'est plus là certes et son absence se fait sentir chaque seconde mais il voulait que tu vives. Profite de cette chance qui t'a été donnée ! Ouvre les yeux ! »_

Ces phrases qui n'avaient aucun sens à l'époque trouvaient en lui une soudaine explication alors que sa volcanique invitée allait partir.

Il ne le voulait pas. Elle avait réussi malgré son état d'esprit morose à faire germer l'envie de vivre. Il se sentait heureux auprès d'elle comme il l'avait rarement été par le passé. Pourtant, cela lui était interdit. De par sa formation, l'amour et les sentiments lui avaient été interdits. La dure leçon que Camus avait tenté de lui inculquer lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire avait été si difficile à intégrer. Combattre contre Isaac avait été une telle torture. Alors aimer… Aimer une femme, un Chevalier d'Athéna de surcroît ! Un double sacrilège : deux Chevaliers ensemble ! Dont un Saint de Glace. C'était une hérésie.

_« Tu te fourvoies, Hyôga. »_

_« Ce n'est pas en t'emmurant dans les souvenirs, en te fermant aux autres que tu trouveras la paix de l'esprit. »_

La voix de Milo... Les paroles de Milo...

Ces mots, il lui semblait ne jamais les avoir entendus. Cependant, le Slave n'en était pas certain. A l'époque, il n'écoutait que d'une oreille les conseils que lui prodiguait le Scorpion. Il n'était pas en mesure de les entendre, plongé qu'il était dans les remords et la culpabilité.

Il prit un sac en toile et y fourra quelques vêtements chauds que Shina avait déjà portés lors de son séjour ici, à l'isba, avec lui.

_« Tu dois savoir que même les Saints de Glace peuvent éprouver des émotions et a fortiori des sentiments. Vous êtes des hommes avant tout et non pas des machines. »_

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place au Russe. Son visage et son attitude avaient retrouvé cette impavidité et cette rigidité coutumière qu'il revêtait dès qu'il le pouvait ou qu'il était troublé, ce qui fut le cas lorsqu'il vit Shina, assise sur son lit, boucler les lanières de cuir de ses sandales. Son cœur se serra.

Shina partait.

_« On ne peut pas vivre et servir la Déesse sans cela. Ton maître Camus le savait. Il a longtemps cherché à lutter contre ce fait mais... Il était un homme avant d'être un guerrier. »_

_« Camus aimait. Il aimait Athéna, jusqu'à lui donner sa vie... Il vous aimait Cristal, Isaac et toi. Je sais que sous ses airs froids et intransigeants, cela n'était peut-être pas évident à deviner mais je sais que tu le sais parfaitement. »_

« Tiens.

— Merci. »

Avec lenteur, il vit ses mains fines et fortes ranger les différentes pièces de l'armure d'argent du Cobra dans le sac. Le bruit du métal s'entrechoquant vibrait en lui et le broyait de l'intérieur. Il se contenta de rester en retrait, appuyé contre la cheminée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Pas une seconde, le regard émeraude de celle qui le malmenait ne croisa le sien. Peut-être y aurait-elle décelé la lueur triste qui y brillait ? Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle devine ses pensées. Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle puisse lire en lui, comme il l'avait parfois cru. Mais il savait que rien dans ses gestes ne permettait de trahir son état d'esprit.

Shina partait.

_« Camus... Camus m'aimait. Il était mon frère, mon ami, mon... Camus m'aimait comme je l'aime... d'amour. Les sentiments sont permis, Hyôga. »_

_« Tu ne dois pas oublier que ta force vient de la capacité qu'ont les Chevaliers des glaces à les effacer et à puiser dans cette absence d'émotions la puissance de leur cosmos. Plus tu peux faire abstraction de ceux-ci, plus ta puissance s'élève jusqu'à atteindre le cosmos ultime. Et paradoxalement, plus tu aimes, plus ce vide que tu crées en combattant est grand et plus ta force s'accroît. »_

« Je suis prête. On peut y aller. »

Hyôga acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête avant de quitter son poste d'observation et la rejoindre.

Shina partait.

Shina _partait_.

Elle lui tournait le dos, décidée à quitter ce lieu qu'elle nommait son enfer blanc. La capuche fourrée enfoncée sur la tête, la silhouette fine et hypnotique de son invitée disparaissait totalement sous le manteau qu'elle s'était appropriée d'office. Depuis quand d'ailleurs ? Cela lui avait semblé si naturel qu'il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur ce point.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Son rayon de soleil…

_« L'amour rend les Chevaliers d'Athéna plus puissants encore. Alors s'il te plait, réveille-toi ! Ouvre les yeux ! »_

_Ouvre les yeux ! Shina s'en va ! Réveille-toi !_

Alors oubliant toute raison, toute dignité, oubliant les résolutions qu'il avait prises au temple du Verseau, poussé par les encouragements de Milo, d'un geste vif, sa main passa par-dessus l'épaule de Shina et se plaqua contre la porte en bois qu'elle venait d'entrouvrir pour la refermer en un claquement sonore.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Vive comme l'éclair, Shina s'était retournée et le fixait de ses grands yeux couleur émeraude, d'un air mécontent. La capuche trop grande, retombée en arrière sur ses épaules, révéla sa chevelure verte et une mèche rebelle retomba sur son front.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il devait agir avant de ne plus avoir assez de courage. Son cœur battait à un rythme dément dans sa poitrine, comme jamais, pas même lors de ses plus grandes batailles. Il fit une prière muette avant de saisir son visage angélique entre ses mains et de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le temps cessa de s'écouler pour immortaliser ce moment si particulier. Juste la chaleur de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Juste cet instant fugace de bonheur et d'abandon.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il décolla ses lèvres des siennes, éloignant sa bouche où le goût sucré de Shina s'était abîmé, y laissant une empreinte indélébile. Son regard rivé au sien plongea avec volupté dans cet océan vert. Toujours étroitement liés l'un à l'autre, front contre front, leur bouche se frôlant, le rythme de leur respiration s'accordait. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, ni répondu à son avance.

Son souffle court et haché s'échouait sur ses joues et avant de battre en retraite, il osa prononcer les mots qu'il voulait tant laisser s'échapper. Tant pis s'il perdait tout. Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

« Ne pars pas », murmura-t-il. Son pouce caressa la cicatrice qui barrait la joue droite de Shina, le regard profondément ancré dans le sien. « Je suis désolé Shina. Je... je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit. Je suis un Saint de Glace, je ne dois rien ressentir mais... je... Tu as réveillé en moi quelque chose... Je sais qu'un chevalier ne doit éprouver que des sentiments de loyauté ou d'amitié, je sais tout ça, mais... »

Son orbe translucide ne quittait pas les siens et plongeait dans les émeraudes de cette femme qui avait ravi son cœur et qui n'esquissait toujours pas un seul geste. Avec douceur, ses pouces caressèrent les joues à la peau si douce. Il avait eu tort. Conscient qu'il avait été trop loin, le Russe s'éloigna. Son unique œil scruta la moindre expression sur le visage de Shina, toujours immobile et silencieuse.

A regret et le cœur lourd, il se tint prêt à affronter l'ire de sa consœur lorsque celle-ci aurait compris l'implication de ses paroles. Il était prêt à se renfermer sur lui pour oublier tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle. Oublier et définitivement replonger dans son rôle de « Chevalier du froid ». Il n'obtiendrait pas sa rédemption. Il devait l'accepter et tenter de vivre avec. Il le savait. Qu'avait-il cru ? Que Shina, impétueuse et vibrante, pourrait ressentir autre chose qu'une simple amitié pour lui, l'homme de glace et sensément sans sentiments ou émotions ?

La voix de Milo lui avait donné des ailes, il n'avait pas rêvé ! Enfin, peut-être que sa volonté avait tout inventé pour lui donner le courage d'affronter la vérité. Parce que cela semblait somme toute assez irréel.

Camus aimait. Camus _aimait_ Milo. Cela lui semblait si incroyable ! Si ce n'était pas seulement une amitié très forte, comme il avait osé se l'imaginer en dépit du fait que pour lui Camus n'éprouvait aucun attachement ? C'était fou mais si c'était vrai ? Si tout cela n'avait pas été le fruit de son imagination tordue ? Alors... Tout était possible. Tout prenait un sens. Alors... Mais Shina ne ressentait pas la même chose. A contrecœur, il recula encore, lâcha son visage, brisant le lien avec celle qui l'aliénait et le perdait.

« Attends ! » Son cœur rata un battement. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Shina venait d'empêcher sa retraite en arrière en attrapant son tee-shirt. « Moi non plus, je ne veux pas partir. Je... je croyais être la seule à... » Shina baissa la tête, incapable d'affronter Hyôga qui la dévisageait de son regard indéchiffrable mais tellement vivant, si expressif. « Hyoga, je... »

Elle prit sur elle pour l'affronter. Elle avait tant attendu un geste de sa part que maintenant qu'il avait fait le premier pas, elle ne savait plus comment réagir. C'était si soudain, si inespéré. Elle voulait à nouveau sentir ses mains sur ses joues, ses lèvres sur les siennes et plus, bien plus. L'avoir dans ses bras, contre elle, le protéger, toujours.

Son esprit était en ébullition, la température interne de son corps grimpait de plusieurs degrés à l'étouffer et Shina restait pétrifiée, ses poings serrés à lui faire mal sur le vêtement du Cygne, seul lien qui les reliait. Un simple morceau de tissu.

Elle n'était plus là en Sibérie, dans l'isba, ni même dans son corps mais dans un autre monde qui se résumait à Hyôga. Son visage calme et impavide, son incroyable beauté sauvage et indomptée, sa blondeur, le bleu de son œil qui la désarmait dès qu'il posait son regard sur elle, sa bouche fine qui s'avançait vers elle, plus près, encore plus près, encore...

Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle mourait d'envie de lui rendre son baiser, de se jeter sur lui pour assouvir ce besoin de lui qui hurlait en elle mais la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de le regarder et d'espérer qu'il comprenne, qu'il revienne vers elle.

Leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs lèvres s'effleuraient, telle une caresse de papillon. Fermant les yeux, priant les Dieux, Shina attendait, tout son être tourné vers lui. Encore un instant et tout allait être chamboulé... Juste...

Enfin.

Cette fois, ce fut plus long, plus doux. Juste un chaste baiser partagé. Le bonheur absolu. L'impression d'être vivante. Ses lèvres soyeuses, son parfum de neige, son souffle qui effleurait son visage que ses mains avaient repris. Par Athéna, elle allait mourir !

Les corps se rapprochèrent lentement, comme craignant de rompre trop rapidement la distance qui les séparait encore, mais qu'ils voulaient à tout prix briser. Sous ses doigts qui agrippaient son vêtement au niveau des flancs, elle pouvait sentir les muscles lisses de son ventre lorsqu'elle se trouva soudain bloquée entre la porte et lui. Shina détestait se sentir piégée d'une quelconque façon mais jamais, ô grand jamais elle ne tenterait quoi que ce soit pour se libérer des bras du Russe !

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent à nouveau mais Shina refusait de le laisser partir. La peur sans doute qu'il se retranche dans le silence ou la solitude qu'il affectionnait tant. Avec la rapidité de l'éclair, l'une de ses mains relâcha sa prise pour se saisir de sa nuque tandis que l'autre se plaqua dans son dos pour accentuer le contact. Hors de question qu'il lui échappe. Pour son plus grand bonheur, celles de Hyôga glissèrent jusque dans ses cheveux. Jamais, elle n'avait ressenti une émotion aussi forte.

Le jeune Russe se sentait étranger à lui-même, comme si la glace qui entourait encore son cœur venait subitement d'exploser pour déverser dans sa poitrine des flots de lave en fusion. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait encore -si tant est que cela soit possible-, son corps se tendait au moindre contact avec Shina, ses pensées s'évaporaient, laissant place à un désir ardent. Depuis longtemps, il ne réfléchissait plus ni ne s'engluait plus dans sa culpabilité morbide : il ressentait, il touchait, il _embrassait_. Instinctivement, sa langue alla caresser la lèvre inférieure de Shina pour approfondir le baiser et un gémissement -dont il ne saurait dire qui en était l'instigateur- s'éleva dans les airs, lorsqu'elle rencontra sa jumelle en une caresse affolante de sensualité.

Le baiser se fit passionné. Ils étaient incapables de se séparer de l'autre, happés par le goût délicieux de l'inconnu, galvanisés par l'attrait impérieux de ne faire plus qu'un. Un frisson parcourait leur échine pendant cet échange merveilleux. Leurs langues se rencontraient pour la première fois et pourtant un ballet sensuel en découlait, comme si ces deux parties d'eux-mêmes se reconnaissaient, s'étaient attendues pour enfin profiter de l'autre et leur faire découvrir les prémices du plaisir.

Leurs bouches se séparèrent de quelques millimètres pour leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle. Hyôga posa ses deux mains sur l'ovale de ce visage harmonieux qui le troublait depuis le premier jour. Ses doigts caressaient les mèches soyeuses à sa portée, son regard rivé dans les émeraudes qui lui faisaient face. Il ne se lasserait jamais de cette vue. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment avait-il pu se tromper ainsi ? L'amour et les sentiments n'étaient pas si néfastes, bien au contraire. Il se sentait plus fort, complet, et compris.

« J'ai chaud. »

La voix de l'Italienne s'était faite plus légère qu'un murmure et une chaleur rarement ressentie montait sur ses pommettes qui devaient avoisiner le rouge carmin. Le sourire que Hyôga lui renvoya en réponse au sien la mit mal à l'aise, à tel point que Shina enfouit son front contre l'épaule solide du blond, cachant ainsi sa gêne d'exprimer une certaine faiblesse.

Le menton de celui-ci caressait les mèches couleur de jade. Il respira avec bonheur leur odeur caractéristique tandis que son étreinte autour des épaules de celle qui faisait battre son cœur s'affirmait.

« Tu restes avec moi ? », lui demanda-t-il tout bas.

Il perçut le bruit caractéristique de la fermeture éclair du manteau de l'Italienne descendre. Avec hésitation, il se recula légèrement pour lui laisser une certaine manœuvrabilité et le manteau s'échoua sur le sol en un chuintement discret. Le souffle court de Shina caressait son cou, provoquant en lui une salve de frissons qui s'amplifia lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau, une étrange lueur brillant dans leurs prunelles. Le désir s'y lisait mais aussi la curiosité, l'appréhension de se montrer tel qu'ils étaient sans leurs masques de métal ou de froideur, ainsi que la confiance qu'ils offraient à l'autre.

« Si tu es capable de me supporter encore un peu...

— Je pense que ça devrait aller.

— Tu n'en sais rien », lança-t-elle, amusée.

Sans un mot de plus, seulement guidés par l'amour qu'ils ressentaient pour l'autre sans être pourtant capables de l'avouer, ils retrouvèrent le goût délicieux et envoûtant des lèvres de leur alter ego, qui les rendait furieusement désireux.

Ce qui n'aurait pu être qu'un autre baiser passionné se transforma rapidement en un baiser furieux. Ils n'étaient pas doués pour communiquer, avaient une difficulté certaine à se comprendre mais à travers leur langage corporel, ils devinaient ce que l'autre voulait, en l'occurrence se montrer tout l'attachement, l'affection et le besoin qu'ils éprouvaient.

Les corps se touchaient fébrilement, s'épousaient. Les mains partaient à la découverte de l'inconnu, d'abord un contact timide pour devenir plus curieux, plus franc. La passion, qui définissait l'Italienne et qui possédait à présent le Russe, les envahit alors totalement.

Ils découvrirent sous leurs bouches gourmandes la saveur de la peau douce d'une joue, d'une mâchoire, d'un cou, l'odeur de l'autre qui les enivrait pour les entraîner toujours plus loin dans la découverte du plaisir. Ils savourèrent l'écho des gémissements discrets mais difficilement contrôlables qu'ils laissaient échapper, des souffles courts et pantelants qui peuplaient l'isba.

Les doigts agiles de Shina parcouraient la moindre courbe du dos de Hyôga, glissant de sa chevelure couleur des blés pour découvrir des épaules fines mais solides, un dos noué, puis s'aventurer sous le vêtement afin d'accentuer le contact que tout son être recherchait. La peau du jeune homme était si douce, si chaude. Son ange la brûlait de l'intérieur, activant un feu nourri au fond de ses entrailles, réveillant la passion qui sommeillait jusque là dans son corps. Shina n'était plus. Consciente qu'elle n'était plus un chevalier mais juste une femme dans les bras d'un homme. Ceux de Hyôga. Son ange.

La prise du Cygne sur la taille fine de sa partenaire s'affirma davantage. De tout son poids, il la plaqua contre la porte, tandis qu'il se perdait sous ses baisers, ses mains, son souffle, ses soupirs, ses gémissements, ses mouvements de hanches qui le rendaient de seconde en seconde de moins en moins maître de ses actes.

Ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer !

Il le comprenait à présent, être un Saint de Glace ne signifiait pas s'enfermer dans un éternel étau de glace, fermer son cœur et taire ses émotions. Il fallait paraître de marbre lors d'un combat ! Cacher ses impressions, être aussi imperméable que les glaces éternelles qui avaient bercé son enfance, ne ressentir aucune pitié ni compassion face à l'ennemi mais un Saint de Glace était un homme avant tout. Un homme avec ses défauts et ses faiblesses mais aussi avec ses qualités et ses forces.

A cet instant, Hyôga décida de laisser derrière lui sa carapace trop lourde et si difficile à porter et choisit de se laisser aller à ses émotions et sentiments. Cela ne correspondait pas à l'enseignement qu'on lui avait inculqué, mais son cœur vibrait avec une telle intensité qu'il savait qu'il était dans le vrai.

Hyôga, la femme qu'il aimait entre les bras, reculait sous les assauts de sa compagne. Une fougue jamais rencontrée l'assaillait de toute part. Jamais, il n'aurait imaginé qu'un baiser puisse le mettre dans un tel état. L'ivresse du Cobra lui faisait tourner la tête, à moins que ce ne fût le manque d'oxygène. Il était au paradis.

Assis sur le lit qu'ils avaient partagé la veille, Shina sur ses genoux, ses cuisses puissantes enserrant les siennes, Hyôga revenait à la vie.

Leur énième baiser s'acheva, les laissant pantelants. Leur regard fiévreux accrochait celui de l'autre. Durant de longues secondes, ils se turent, incapables de briser ce moment d'intimité si grisant et si effrayant à la fois. Les bouches se retrouvaient doucement, délivrant de furtifs baisers, les mains de Hyôga caressaient le creux des reins de l'Italienne en un doux va et vient encore mal-assuré, celles de Shina se perdaient sur sa nuque, ses ongles électrifiant tout son être. Poitrine contre poitrine, ils savouraient la présence de l'autre, ce contact éphémère entre eux qui attisait le désir à chaque inspiration profonde.

Les doigts de l'Italienne se portèrent délicatement sur le bandage qui recouvrait la moitié de son visage. Juste une légère caresse.

« Je peux ? »

Hyôga acquiesça en silence. Avec délicatesse, ses doigts effilés retirèrent la protection de tissu, soulevant au passage les mèches blondes qui recouvraient son front, dévoilant ainsi l'entièreté de son visage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ravie de revoir les deux orbes qui l'avaient transportée la première fois qu'elle les avait rencontrés.

« Tu as mal ?

— Parfois, lui répondit-il tout bas.

— Tu peux me voir ?

— Oui. Ma vision est floue et me gêne c'est pour cela que je le couvre mais je te vois. »

Avec douceur, les lèvres rougies de Shina se posèrent sur sa paupière gauche à présent close. Inconsciemment, le Slave retint sa respiration, alors que les mains de celle qu'il aimait se perdaient dans sa chevelure. Il se repaissait de ce toucher, en savourait chaque instant. Chaque souffle chaud se répercutant sur ses joues, chaque baiser qui recouvrait son visage jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres, tout lui hurlait qu'il voulait s'abandonner complètement dans les bras de cette femme merveilleuse. Cela allait peut-être trop vite. Ils avaient mis des semaines à se comprendre, à s'accepter, mais à présent il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Parce qu'elle était un peu sa lumière au bout du tunnel. Parce qu'elle était tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer. Parce que cela lui semblait si naturel, si évident.

Shina passait ses doigts dans les mèches blondes, encore et encore, le rapprochant toujours plus et approfondissant le baiser. Tout leur être brûlait de l'intérieur, leurs bassins se mouvaient en rythme pour entrer en contact, les faisant se perdre davantage dans le baiser incendiaire. Sans que Hyôga s'en rende vraiment compte, son tee-shirt disparut et la caresse délicate d'une main se posant sur son torse découvert lui donna la chair de poule, le rendant fou de désir. Le moindre contact avec l'une de ses cicatrices entraînait une cascade de frissons incontrôlables pour le Russe, pourtant habitué à maîtriser les réactions de son corps. Il ne put réprimer un gémissement de plaisir qui trouva son écho chez Shina.

Ses propres mains agrippaient la tunique marron au niveau des hanches qui se mouvaient de plus en plus contre lui à mesure que leurs baisers se faisaient plus vibrants, plus profonds, lui exprimant tacitement sa volonté d'aller plus loin. Mais bien qu'il en meure d'envie, bien que ses doigts découvrent par intermittence la douceur de la peau de ses reins, il était incapable de lui retirer son vêtement comme elle l'avait fait avec le sien, même avec ce besoin qui le taraudait de sentir son corps nu contre le sien.

Shina mit fin au baiser, ses prunelles vertes et décidées plantées dans les siennes où se lisait l'appréhension. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, il la vit retirer son haut, ses cheveux retombant quelque peu désordonnés sur son si beau visage, tandis que le chuintement du tissu retombant sur le sol se faisait entendre. Le souffle court devant son corps révélé, Hyôga ne savait plus quoi faire.

« Touche-moi. »

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans que vraiment elle s'en rende compte. Elle voulait plus. Elle voulait tout ce qu'il pouvait lui apporter. Elle voulait tout de lui. Mais surtout, ce que Shina souhaitait c'était ressentir ses mains sur son corps brûlant.

« Touche-moi Hyôga. »

Devant l'immobilisme de son vis-à-vis, elle porta une de ses mains tremblantes sur le bas de son cou, juste au-dessus de ses seins.

Avec hésitation et envie mêlées, le Slave fit glisser sa paume sur le corps offert de sa partenaire, s'appropriant les courbes délicates d'un sein, sentant sous ses doigts toute la douceur de sa peau délicate. Sa main gauche quitta ses hanches pour glisser sur ses reins et la rapprocher davantage. Shina ne put retenir sa surprise face à cette soudaine volonté d'accentuer le contact. Et tandis que Hyôga la caressait, sa tête se rejeta vers l'arrière, ses yeux se fermèrent pour savourer cet instant suprême et un soupir de plaisir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres entrouvertes, pour se faire plus haletant de seconde en seconde.

La prise de Shina sur les cheveux blonds se fit plus marquée lorsqu'une paire de lèvres se posa sur sa poitrine. Juste un effleurement timide qui lui déclencha un frisson d'anticipation dans tout le corps, la rendant fébrile et demandeuse de plus. Elle allait mourir s'il continuait à la faire languir de la sorte. Mourir de bonheur.

Bientôt la passion envahit Hyôga qui ne se reconnaissait plus. Tous ses doutes, toutes ses interrogations s'envolaient, alors qu'il découvrait le plaisir de la chair. Son souffle court et profond mourait contre la peau brûlante de sa partenaire, sa bouche s'animait pour en découvrir la saveur. Il s'enhardit et sa langue partit à la rencontre d'un mamelon rose qui se tendait sous ses lèvres. Poussé par les gémissements de Shina, il continua ses douces tortures qui le transportait, lui, dans un monde de volupté qu'il n'aurait jamais cru un jour pouvoir atteindre.

Sans qu'il put l'anticiper, perdu qu'il était dans ses sensations, Hyôga fut surpris de se retrouver projeté contre le lit. Ses orbes clairs découvrirent une Shina au sourire prédateur qui, à califourchon sur son bassin plus que sensible, lui maintenait fermement les épaules. A nouveau, il se perdit en savourant la douceur de sa bouche contre la sienne, de ses lèvres désireuses, de sa langue taquine.

Les corps s'animaient, ondulaient l'un contre l'autre. Les soupirs de plaisir chantaient à leurs oreilles. Les mains s'aventuraient, curieuses, et lorsque Shina frôla son entrejambe réveillée et douloureuse, et qu'elle lui susurra doucement : « Fais-moi l'amour », il perdit définitivement pied avec la réalité pour s'enfoncer dans un monde de volupté et d'absolu tel qu'il crut que son cœur allait exploser sous l'émotion.

Pourtant bien qu'ignorant des gestes de l'amour, les mains du Slave s'animèrent pour accentuer le contact et œuvrèrent pour retirer tout obstacle entre leur peau. Hors de la réalité, les vêtements, entraves cruelles entre leurs corps fiévreux, furent retirés avec une fougue nouvelle. Jamais l'envie de ne faire qu'un avec elle ne l'avait étreint à ce point depuis qu'ils se touchaient.

Une bouche entrouverte d'où un souffle court s'échappait, une mâchoire à la courbe douce, un cou fin et halé, une poitrine ferme, un ventre plat... Il découvrait tout, s'ingéniait à marquer de sa langue et de baisers tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de lèvres, se délectait de ressentir le moindre frisson, la moindre tension qui se créait sous ses mains, le velouté de la peau douce sous ses doigts, contre son corps nu.

Et encore ce plaisir irrépressible lorsque les lèvres de Shina recouvraient la moindre parcelle de peau de son torse, sa langue qui s'acharnait à le rendre fou et qui jouait avec une gemme érigée par le plaisir du contact, la caresse de ses cheveux de jade qui se perdaient sur son ventre à mesure qu'elle descendait plus bas, toujours pus bas, jusque...

« Nh ! »

Son bassin s'arqua sous cette nouvelle sensation de sentir la bouche de la fougueuse jeune femme autour de lui, à un endroit aussi personnel. Son corps était en feu, ses doigts crispés dans la chevelure de Shina qui s'évertuait à lui faire perdre la raison. Par Athéna, il allait mourir !

Un soupir de frustration franchit la bouche d'ordinaire silencieuse du Russe, lorsque Shina cessa ses cajoleries pour finalement se déhancher franchement contre son bassin, affolant davantage la partie de lui qui hurlait de ne pouvoir se fondre en elle. Leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent, donnant plus de contrôle encore à la femme au caractère plus qu'affirmé.

Un gémissement qu'il ne cherchait plus à masquer rejoignit celui plus fort de Shina lorsque la jeune femme s'empala sur son désir dressé et qu'il se vit disparaître dans son ventre. Ses orbes clairs se repaissaient de cette vision, du corps de cette femme indomptable qui se cambrait à mesure qu'elle descendait toujours plus. Elle était si belle. Leurs regards se croisèrent, le bleu contre le vert, tandis que l'éclat de la passion, du désir et de l'amour brillait dans leurs prunelles. Alors les sensations qui l'envahissaient repoussèrent au loin toute pensée qui ne l'aurait pas déjà fui pour le laisser submergé par le plaisir intense qui prenait possession de tout son être.

Il brûlait de l'intérieur. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un. Par Athéna, jamais il n'aurait cru un jour se sentir aussi vivant et heureux !

La danse millénaire qui unit deux êtres pour n'en faire plus qu'un se fit d'abord douce, un peu hésitante mais envoûtante pour atteindre progressivement un rythme endiablé qui transportait les deux chevaliers dans un monde jusqu'alors inconnu. De rares paroles s'échappaient de leur bouche -leur prénom murmuré-, des soupirs de volupté et des souffles erratiques brisaient le silence de l'isba. Et toujours ces deux êtres qui ne se quittaient pas du regard, délivrant muettement à travers ce miroir de l'âme ce qu'ils ressentaient au plus profond de leur cœur, cet amour transcendant qui les métamorphosait de l'intérieur.

La glace n'était plus, désagrégée par le torrent de la passion, et lorsque Hyôga inversa leur position pour s'abîmer encore et encore dans le corps offert de cette femme sauvage et envoûtante, il lâcha définitivement la bride à ses sentiments. Les mots, qu'il ne savait comment exprimer à celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde -il le savait maintenant de façon absolue- et qui le ramenait sur les rives de la vie, s'envolèrent dans les airs, caressèrent un cou dégagé et moite pour mourir au creux d'une oreille. Du russe. Des mots d'amour. « Ya lioubliou tibya » Ces mots qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir prononcer un jour.

Shina se cambra davantage pour recevoir en elle cette partie de l'autre qui les liait en ce moment magique. Ses ongles griffaient tout sur son passage, une épaule, un dos sous lequel elle sentait les mouvements des muscles fins du Cygne rouler sous ses mains, un fessier, un flanc en sueur. Ses prunelles émeraude accrochèrent la moindre expression sur le visage de Hyôga -toujours aussi impassible mais pourtant si expressif à la fois-, ses mèches blondes qui tantôt se balançaient dans le vide tantôt collaient à son front ou ses joues. Puis elles se refermèrent pour augmenter cette sensation grisante de volupté et de plaisir qui l'envahissait. Son souffle se fit plus court, presque haché à mesure des coups de reins dans son ventre, sous l'exquise sensation de ses mains sur son corps, de ses lèvres sur son cou, quand tout à coup le monde s'arrêta. La voix grave et chaude de son ange brisa le silence relatif qui les entourait.

Il lui susurrait à l'oreille des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas, du russe, mais c'était si mélodieux ! Il était si rare qu'il s'exprime de lui-même qu'elle s'oubliait complètement, savourant cet instant unique, traversée par le plaisir ardent qui la fauchait.

La passion, le désir. Jamais son corps ne lui avait paru si étranger et si vivant à la fois. Elle avait cessé de réfléchir, se laissant porter dans les bras de cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Et toujours, il lui parlait à l'oreille entre deux baisers enflammés. Un mélange de « ya » de « liou » qu'il répétait encore et encore, d'une voix qui était à peine audible, saccadée.

Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière offrant sa nudité à l'homme qu'elle chérissait le plus. Ses mains dans son dos, sur ses épaules, sa bouche sur ses joues, sa mâchoire, ses lèvres… Shina ondulait, laissant échapper un cri de plaisir. Shina vivait enfin.

Une chaleur insidieuse envahissait son corps tout entier tandis qu'il la possédait encore et encore. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Il était en elle, elle était autour de lui.

Ses jambes emprisonnèrent le bassin du Slave, ses bras enserrèrent ses épaules en sueur, son dos s'arqua plus encore, quand :

« Hyôgaaa... »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un gémissement désespéré qui mourut dans un long soupir de plaisir alors que la jouissance s'emparait de tout son être.

Tout devint blanc. Tout n'était que bonheur. Elle s'agrippait avec avidité à lui, l'attirant toujours plus vers elle.

Une larme de joie perla au coin de ses yeux quand des lèvres tremblantes se posèrent sur les siennes entrouvertes, quand un souffle chaud caressa ses joues, quand son corps d'homme reposa sur le sien, contre sa peau.

Et toujours ces mots qu'il prononçait dans sa langue natale. Ce qu'elle pouvait aimer l'entendre parler. Ce qu'elle pouvait aimer le sentir contre elle, en elle. Ce qu'elle pouvait aimer le fait de n'appartenir qu'à cet homme d'abord haï, puis respecté, apprécié et finalement aimé.

Hyôga lui avait abandonné son corps, son âme... son cœur ? Elle le souhaitait tant.

« Je t'aime. »

Ces trois mots lui échappèrent alors que Hyôga passait sa main dans ses cheveux pour lui dégager le front et s'y perdre. Le cœur de Shina s'arrêta de battre lorsqu'en réponse, il lui renvoya un sourire. Pas un de ceux qu'elle devinait, pas un de ceux tellement furtifs qu'elle pensait les avoir rêvés mais un réel sourire, celui de son ange, celui qui lui avait rendu son humanité et sa vraie personnalité.

Avant même qu'elle ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, des lèvres fines cueillirent les siennes avec une tendresse merveilleuse qui embrasa son cœur, avant qu'un baiser passionné ne les lie. Leurs bouches se séparèrent de quelques millimètres, leur permettant de reprendre leur souffle. Son regard bleu sibérien la dévisageait. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches.

« Ya lioubliou tibya. »

Des frissons parcoururent l'échine de l'Italienne. Ces mots, il les lui avait déjà susurrés tout à l'heure. Elle ne comprenait pas leur signification mais Hyôga était sincère, Shina en était sûre. Elle voulait croire qu'il l'aimait. Que ces mots étaient ceux qu'elle désirait si ardemment qu'il prononce. Elle le voulait tant.

* * *

_Les rayons du soleil luttaient pour percer l'épaisse couverture moutonneuse de nuages qui barrait leur progression vers la Plaine. Sous la surface, tout n'était que tourmente et douleur. Du gris, du blanc, du parme, encore du gris qui tendait toujours plus vers l'obscurité. Les plaintes du vent ricochaient sur les murs de glace éternelle, hurlaient au détour des falaises abruptes et déchirées, gémissaient dans les failles profondes et se perdaient sur l'étendue désertique._

_Elle suppliait, elle priait, la Plaine. Son gardien mourait. Son gardien se perdait. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le soutenir, le protéger, mais toujours elle échouait._

_Le vent soufflait, soufflait, faisant voltiger la poussière de diamant dans cette tempête d'émotions mais une force invisible l'empêchait de s'arrimer à lui pour l'abriter derrière une barrière de glace. Il voulait tellement qu'elle réalise son souhait, qu'elle étouffe son cœur, anesthésie sa peine. Il le voulait. Elle le sentait. Il avait mal son gardien, si mal. Son chagrin transparaissait et se mêlait au sien._

_Seul face à l'ennemi, seul face à l'adversité, seul face à ses propres péchés, il souffrait. Alors elle pleurait la Plaine, parce qu'elle le comprenait. A elle aussi, le Magicien et le Cristal lui manquaient._

_Il avait tout perdu son Cygne blanc : son regard indéchiffrable, sa droiture, sa force tranquille… Il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Un enfant perdu, une âme en peine._

_Une voix résonna dans le lointain._

_Une pause troubla la complainte déchaînée._

_Toute ouïe, la Plaine se retourna doucement, drapée dans sa robe blanche, son attention portée sur cette anomalie. Le vent gronda plus fort, sa force s'amplifia pour chasser la menace qui pointait le bout de son nez et dresser un mur impénétrable autour de son protecteur esseulé._

_Toujours cette voix…_

_Elle se méfiait la Plaine._

_Un rayon lumineux parvint à franchir l'obstacle nuageux et éclairer les ténèbres. La chevelure de son dernier enfant devint tout à coup blondeur éblouissante et voltigea en tout sens autour de son visage impavide. Sur ses joues s'étaient cristallisées des perles translucides, preuves du chagrin qui l'habitait._

_La voix résonna encore, semblant descendre du firmament._

_Avec une lenteur confondante, son gardien releva le menton, offrant son visage déchiré aux cieux qui s'ouvraient au-dessus de lui._

_Des rires. Des pleurs. Des mots._

_Le vent s'atténua doucement, chassant les traces de la tourmente à la surface. Cependant, la Plaine restait attentive, aux aguets, prête à intervenir, à sauver celui qu'elle chérissait tant._

_Une pause… silencieuse._

_Une étincelle de vie… dans l'œil unique de son protecteur._

_La Plaine s'interrogeait._

_Le ciel s'ouvrait, dévoilant une voûte d'un bleu éclatant. _

_Un chant s'éleva, celui d'un Cygne qui revenait à la vie._

_Alors la Plaine se mit à sourire._

_Son enfant irait bien. Son enfant était sauvé._

_De son regard protecteur, elle le vit se relever et la pellicule de glace qui le recouvrait se brisa en mille morceaux, le délivrant du lourd carcan qui tendait à l'ensevelir. Il fit un pas vers la lumière puis un autre, d'une démarche raide et mal assurée._

_Elle se mit à sourire la Plaine. _

_Le vent s'éleva à nouveau, brise légère qui caressait les mèches couleur de blé telles les mains d'une mère soulagée, avant de prendre de la force, de le pousser encore et encore, de l'encourager à aller de l'avant._

_Elle riait la Plaine, son dernier gardien était à nouveau lui-même._

_La poussière de diamant se mit à tomber du ciel pur de tout nuage et recouvrit les épaules fines du Cygne._

_Son allure s'accéléra. Derrière lui se dessinaient les traces de son passage, témoins du chemin accompli._

_Sa démarche était élégante et digne, à présent. Il était beau. Une aura blanche l'entourait, gonflait autour de lui, irradiait de mille feux. Sa prunelle translucide brillait d'un nouvel éclat, tandis que son visage toujours inexpressif semblait révéler un sourire._

_La lumière de l'astre aux rayons pâles mais chaleureux s'intensifia, magnifiant la neige qui voltigeait, dansait autour de lui. Le doute n'était plus de mise._

_Elle était heureuse la Plaine. Il avait trouvé la voie de la sérénité, la voie de la rédemption.

* * *

_

...

* * *

Des pas pressés, un souffle court, un bruit de chute, un râle masculin.

Le jeune apprenti qui avait reçu l'ordre de prévenir le Chevalier d'or d'astreinte courait à perdre haleine, gravissant avec peine ces ancestrales marches de marbre blanc. Il avait une mission de la plus haute importance pour son rang. Peu d'entre eux pouvaient s'enorgueillir de franchir le célèbre escalier du Sanctuaire menant à Athéna et de rencontrer un de ces fameux gardiens. Les mains posées sur ses genouillères, le dos courbé, les pommettes rougies par l'effort, Diego tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

Son regard à la couleur de l'or sombre se posa sur les hautes colonnes qui se dressaient fièrement devant lui, le toisant de toute leur hauteur._ Impressionnant !_ Le jeune brun prit une grande inspiration : il allait faire face à un demi-dieu. Il allait pénétrer dans un lieu sacré et terrifiant. Une brise bouillante souffla dans son dos comme pour l'inciter à pénétrer dans ce temple qui tout comme son propriétaire acceptait rarement les visites.

D'un pas tremblotant, le jeune hispanique gravit les dernières marches, franchit le seuil dallé et disparut dans la pénombre sans fond qui l'engloutit. Chacun de ses pas résonnait dans cette bâtisse colossale, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Milo veillait sur ce lieu et, bien que n'ayant jamais rencontré ce demi-dieu, Diego connaissait sa réputation d'assassin et ses terribles colères. De peur de se faire tuer avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche, le jeune postulant pour l'armure de bronze de la Boussole appela doucement le maître du temple, osant à peine troubler le silence des lieux.

« Chevalier du Scorpion ? » Aucune réponse. D'une voix un peu plus poussée, il recommença : « Seigneur Milo ? Quelqu'un m'envoie vous…

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Diego, pétrifié, écarquilla les yeux aussi grands qu'il le pouvait. Une voix grave, au ton impérieux, qui venait de partout et de nulle part à la fois, venait de briser le silence des lieux, résonnant entre les nombreuses doriennes du huitième temple, le désorientant complètement.

Puis droit devant lui, venant de la pénombre, l'écho d'un pas métallique, rapide, mécontent et déterminé se rapprochait de lui à grande vitesse, pour finalement s'arrêter.

Un homme, dont l'âge lui était impossible à estimer tant il respirait l'assurance et la puissance, se dressait devant lui. Un beau visage bronzé et viril, des lèvres serrées, un regard aussi bleu et profond que la mer Egée, le tout encadré de longues boucles bleu électrique ondulant sur une magnifique armure d'or. Cet homme était époustouflant. Une force incommensurable se dégageait de sa personne, le pétrifiant, le terrifiant. Milo du Scorpion.

« Je t'ai posé une question. Réponds ! »

Diego avala sa salive précipitamment, tentant de se souvenir de la raison de sa venue dans ce lieu sacré.

« Sei… Seigneur Milo… »

Des yeux sévères plongeaient en lui, l'immobilisant. Par Athéna, il allait se faire trucider !

« J'ai... j'ai un message à vous faire part.

— …

— On m'a demandé de vous dire plus rapidement possible… qu'IL est réveillé.

— C'est le message ?

— Oui Chevalier. Il y a eu un appel et les gardes m'ont sommé de vous prévenir le plus rapidement possible : IL est réveillé. Je n'en sais pas plus. »

Un froncement de sourcil interrogateur fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Un éclair passa dans ses prunelles hypnotiques avant que le Scorpion ne se retourne sans prévenir, dans un grand mouvement de cape blanche dont le bruit du froissement de tissu conféra plus de noblesse encore au chevalier. A cet instant, le jeune hispanique se jura de tout faire pour lui ressembler.

_C'est tout ? Pas de hurlement, de représailles ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ?_

Diego ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement, faisant ainsi retomber toute la tension qui s'était accumulée en lui. Il n'était pas si terrible que cela, le huitième gardien ! Bon, c'était vrai qu'il valait mieux faire attention mais il avait connu pire ! Son maître par exemple. Ah... les gardes s'étaient moqués de lui à cause de son jeune âge et avaient voulu lui faire peur. Un sourire penaud apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il se grattait l'arrière de la tête.

« Tu n'es pas encore parti ?, gronda une voix puissante à travers les colonnes, le son se réverbérant dans tout le temple, ne lui permettant pas là non plus d'en repérer l'origine.

— Ahhh ! Si, si. Désolé, Seigneur Milo. »

L'apprenti de la Boussole partit en courant, tremblant comme une feuille, sous le sourire amusé du Scorpion qui l'observait à la dérobée, ravi de la nouvelle qu'il avait reçue.

_Hyôga ! Enfin !_

**A suivre ?

* * *

**

Merci de m'avoir lue.


	16. Et maintenant

**_RÉDEMPTION_  
**

**Auteur : **Niacy^^.  
**Disclaimer** : Je ne vous apprendrais rien en vous disant que les héros de cette histoire ne sont pas à moi puisque je ne suis pas Masami Kurumada. Ben non. * Haussement d'épaules *  
**Résumé** : Milo et Hyôga souffrent ! L'absence du silencieux mais charismatique Camus a créé un vide sidéral autour d'eux. Ils luttent pour faire face mais le font-ils de la bonne façon ? Rien n'est moins sûr ! Heureusement, ils ne sont pas seuls... Camilo HyôgaShina.

* * *

_Merci mille fois à vous toutes pour votre soutien dans cette aventure qu'est _Rédemption_, que ce soit par une simple lecture, des fav', des alertes ou des reviews. Vous savoir là, fidèles, fait chaud au cœur._

_Désolée pour l'attente, ça n'a l'air de rien mais je me suis vraiment arrachée les cheveux pour mettre en forme ce chapitre, parce que bien que dans le fond, je sache quoi mettre, sur la forme... J'espère que ce sera payant, bien que je ne sois absolument _pas_ satisfaite de ce chapitre. Après l'avoir ré-écrit quatre fois -au moins-, je vous le livre tel quel. Excusez-moi pour sa piètre qualité mais comme il commençait par me sortir par les yeux, j'abandonne et je passe au chapitre suivant qui sera - et ce sera facile !- mieux écrit et plus structuré._

_Pas de béta ce coup-ci. J'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de coquilles, comme le dit si bien Alaiya._

_Après la bétalecture de **Mégara**, qui a accompli un travail formidable de fourmi et a traqué la moindre erreur de vocabulaire et de grammaire, voici Rèd XV tout beau, rien que pour vous^^. Merci encore._

* * *

_Ninon__ : Désolée, j'ai oublié de te répondre. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, parce que j'ai vraiment été très contente que tu me laisses une review. Merci beaucoup de me lire et de me le faire savoir. Biz._

_Fred__ : Bien contente que le dernier chap' t'ait plu et donné quelques chaleurs... héhé, ça peut être utile vu l'hiver déjà bien entamé. Et tu me rassures : si ma vie est sauve, c'est tant mieux, parce que j'ai encore plein de trucs à écrire ^_^. Je visualise dans ma petite tête encore et encore toutes les scènes avec les lumières, les impressions, les intonations de voix, les actes des persos, un peu comme un film dont je serais le réalisateur, et j'essaie autant que possible de le mettre par écrit. Je suis donc ravie que cela fonctionne et que tu entres un peu dans mon monde._ _Bonne lecture. Bises._

_Flamme la folle des mangas__ : Merci pour ton comm' et le compliment sur Rèd. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Biz._

_Bonne lecture._* croise les doigts *_  
Bises, Niacy^^._

* * *

Résumé : Milo a réglé tous ses problèmes ou presque, dévoilé ses derniers secrets à son ami et enfin révélé à Hyôga la vérité sur sa relation avec Camus. Hyôga qui, au même instant, guidé par la voix du Scorpion, prend enfin conscience de la portée des mots de son maître, et se déclare à Shina, dont le cœur battait aussi en secret pour le Cygne, ce qui permet à celui-ci de se libérer de sa prison de glace et de revenir enfin parmi les vivants. Mais quelles en seront les conséquences ?

* * *

**Chapitre XV : « Et maintenant... »**

Pas de citation mais plutôt une référence à la chanson de Gilbert Bécaud qui ma foi parle pour elle.

* * *

De grandes portes électriques s'ouvrirent rapidement, laissant le passage à un homme de haute stature, aux épaules larges, qui s'avançait d'une démarche raide mais assurée. Ce lieu, Milo le connaissait par cœur. L'ayant parcouru des semaines entières, il en connaissait chaque recoin, chaque couloir. Sans hésitation aucune, il tourna sur la droite et se dirigea vers le fond du hall. Ses pas couinaient sur le sol plastifié, lustré peu de temps auparavant. Vu l'heure, il devait être le premier visiteur de la journée à passer l'accueil de la clinique de la Fondation Graad.

Appuyant fébrilement sur le bouton qui appelait les ascenseurs visiteurs, Milo n'arrivait pas à faire décroître la tension qui l'habitait. Des semaines qu'il attendait ce moment ! Le valeureux Chevalier d'or du Scorpion n'en menait pas large. Lui l'assassin du Sanctuaire, l'un des hommes les plus puissants de la planète, se sentait anxieux face à ce qu'il allait découvrir quelques étages plus haut. Et le mot était faible !

Sa patience toute relative ne lui permit pas d'attendre le tintement significatif de la clochette annonçant l'arrivée de l'ascenseur, pas plus que les pas rapides d'Aïolia qu'il entendait arriver dans sa direction, et ce fut donc avec un empressement compréhensible qu'il ouvrit à la va-vite la porte des escaliers pour y disparaître à la vitesse de la lumière.

Hyôga l'attendait. Il était réveillé et l'attendait !

Sur le palier, ses yeux se portèrent sur un écriteau bleu ciel accroché au mur : Service de Soins de Longue Durée. Un sourire désabusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il détestait ce terme et plus que tout, il détestait que son jeune ami y soit, cloué dans un lit, inconscient ou presque ! D'un geste vif, Milo poussa les portes battantes pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir illuminé par des néons trop criards et trop agressifs à son goût.

Ce fut ce bruit sec qui troubla le calme relatif du service de soins du quatrième étage de la clinique et qui fit se relever dans un bel ensemble les têtes du personnel soignant. Une armoire remplie de linge propre vit sa course s'interrompre au milieu du couloir, tandis que l'aide-soignante qui la poussait se figeait, imitée par sa collègue aux bras chargés d'une bassine de linge sale. Papier en main, l'infirmière qui faisait ses transmissions à l'interne venant de prendre son service, arrêta net sa phrase lorsque son regard se porta à l'extrémité du couloir.

Les lourdes portes battantes qui séparaient le service du hall menant aux ascenseurs venaient d'être poussées avec une force déconcertante, dévoilant la silhouette d'un homme de grande taille.

Il n'était pas rare que le visiteur vienne à cette heure matinale, en dépit des recommandations explicites -pour ne pas dire les ordres- de ne pas troubler la vie du service en ces heures de soins, où fourmillaient divers intervenants qui s'efforçaient de prendre en charge les patients en un minimum de temps, ce qui laissait ainsi toute latitude aux visiteurs pour profiter de leurs proches l'après-midi. (1)

A dire vrai, rares étaient ceux qui tentaient encore de raisonner le désormais habitué des lieux. La sécurité de la Clinique en avait déjà fait les frais. De fil en aiguille, les femmes en blanc s'étaient habituées aux petites sautes d'humeur de cet homme un peu étrange, à la beauté surnaturelle, au charisme entêtant et au sourire ravageur, qu'il était trop rare de lui voir et qui pourtant illuminait son visage moqueur lorsqu'il lui en venait un au détour d'une phrase ou d'un bonjour. Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il était perçu par les douces gardiennes du Cygne et nombreuses étaient celles qui se réjouissaient de sa venue.

Venue attendue aujourd'hui avec quelque appréhension au vu des évènements récents qui touchaient son ami, comateux depuis maintenant tant de semaines.

D'un pas alerte et décidé, Milo pénétra dans le service, le visage sévère et le regard porté au-delà des blouses blanches qui lui barraient la vue de la porte de la chambre 435. Sans plus porter attention à ce qui l'entourait, le Grec se dirigea vers son but, oubliant de saluer autour de lui, zigzaguant avec adresse au détour des nombreux chariots qui jalonnaient sa route.

Médusé, le personnel le dévisagea, peinant à reconnaître la furie qui passait devant eux.

Cependant leur attention se focalisa quasi immédiatement sur les portes battantes qui venaient de s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois, moins brutalement mais avec tout autant d'empressement.

« Milo ! », appela Aïolia d'une voix mesurée, mais dans laquelle on sentait poindre une relative urgence. « Milo, attends ! »

La gêne se devinait sur son visage tout aussi sérieux. Le Lion avait conscience du trouble que causait l'arrivée fracassante de son ami. Depuis que celui-ci l'avait rejoint la veille au soir après son tour de garde, faisant irruption dans sa chambre au début de la nuit pour lui annoncer le réveil de Hyôga, le cinquième gardien n'avait eu de cesse de tenter de raisonner le Scorpion, de calmer son énervement -ou son excitation, il n'aurait su le dire, ce qui revenait à peu près à la même chose- et de le persuader d'attendre au moins le lendemain avant de rejoindre le Cygne.

D'ailleurs, Aïolia s'était étonné qu'il vienne le trouver pour lui demander de l'accompagner. Quoique demander soit plutôt inexact, et même bien en dessous de la vérité, puisque aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il avait été littéralement expulsé de son temple et sommé de le suivre. Pas que cela le dérangeait toutefois. Le châtain avait été plutôt soulagé que Milo, émotionnellement instable, requière sa présence en ces circonstances particulières. C'était rassurant quelque part. Cela signifiait qu'il avait conscience de ne peut-être pas pouvoir se contrôler et qu'il attendait d'Aïolia qu'il soit son garde-fou, si tant était que le Scorpion veuille bien l'attendre et l'écouter. Ce qui n'était clairement pas le cas depuis qu'ils s'étaient garés sur le parvis gravillonné, que Milo avait disparu après avoir franchi les portes de la clinique et que, ne supportant pas d'attendre des ascenseurs qui ne viendraient jamais, il avait grimpé quatre à quatre les escaliers de secours.

Ô il le comprenait très bien ! Milo avait pendant des semaines prié pour que le disciple du Verseau se réveille, il avait tout tenté, jusqu'à demander à Mù d'entrer en contact avec lui, il en était venu peu à peu à baisser les bras, et voilà que le Cygne sortait de son si long coma, évènement peut-être à corréler aux révélations de la veille.

« Excusez-le ! », glissa-t-il à l'intention de l'infirmière qui n'avait pas bougé depuis l'irruption du Chevalier.

Un sourire contrit s'esquissa rapidement sur son visage, alors qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux son ami qui déjà disparaissait dans la chambre du Cygne.

« Mais… »

La fin de la phrase de l'infirmière n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre ses oreilles, qu'il était déjà hors de portée de voix. Sa course s'interrompit net cependant, avant qu'il ne s'encastre littéralement dans le Scorpion surénervé, planté au seuil de la porte.

Milo ne bougeait pas. Ses orbes turquoise fixaient le blond endormi, toujours relié au scope, où ses constantes défilaient.

Rien n'était différent de la veille. Les prunelles bleues parcoururent avec une rapidité affolante le moindre recoin de la chambre, accrochèrent les appareils de surveillance qui délivraient leur lancinante musique, se perdirent au détour des traits fins et impassibles du blond, sans pour autant trouver le moindre point auquel se raccrocher.

Il ne comprenait pas. Hyôga était réveillé, alors pourquoi semblait-il toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil ? Son arrivée mouvementée, en tout cas tout sauf discrète, aurait dû alerter le bronze de sa venue, or il n'avait pas esquissé le plus petit geste attestant qu'il l'avait entendu. Rien. Rien du tout. Pas un sursaut, pas un clignement de paupière. Rien de rien.

« Je… Aïo, il… Je, je croyais qu'il… »

Aïolia, devant l'intonation de la voix désappointée de son ami, ne savait que dire. Il avait à peine regarder le Russe, toute son attention portée sur le Scorpion dont seul le profil à demi masqué par ses boucles folles lui était visible. Ce dernier semblait littéralement pétrifié. Sa bouche s'animait sans pour autant délivrer des phrases cohérentes, ses paupières clignaient comme s'il tentait de se sortir d'un mauvais rêve.

« Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication, Milo.

— Il n'est pas du tout réveillé. »

Aïolia avala sa salive. Il n'aimait pas le ton que prenait la voix de son ami, entre surprise et colère. Seule Athéna savait quelle pouvait être la réaction du huitième gardien, confronté à cette cruelle déception.

« Aïo, il…, commença-t-il en crispant les mâchoires, les rendant saillantes à chaque mouvement. Ce n'est…

— Attends...

— Il… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, gronda-t-il sourdement, les poings serrés, une aura rougeoyante commençant à l'entourer.

— Milo, rentre dans la chambre, reprends-toi un instant et calme-toi », lui intima l'aîné en le poussant dans le dos pour pouvoir refermer la porte derrière eux.

Si Milo venait à se laisser submerger par la colère qui semblait vouloir l'envahir, s'il en venait à perdre ses moyens et le manifester via son cosmos, Aïolia préférait que ce soit sans témoins, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

« Que je me calme ? Mais tu le vois ?, siffla-t-il rageusement, en affrontant son ami de toujours dans les yeux. D'où tu vois qu'il n'est plus dans le coma ?

— Assieds-toi, Mi...

— Je ne veux pas m'asseoir !, rugit-il en repoussant la main sur son épaule.

— D'accord. Ne t'assieds pas, ça n'est pas grave. Tu fais comme tu le sens. »

Le regard noir qui lui fut renvoyé ne rassura pas le sage Lion. Son attention toujours sur son ami, le cinquième gardien prit le temps d'observer les lieux et de noter l'atmosphère de la chambre, qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce dont ils étaient coutumiers. D'ordinaire le matin, il était assez courant de voir de très, très légers cristaux de glace sur les carreaux, ou de fines gouttelettes glisser sur le mur contigu à la chambre de Shina. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Milo, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, se mordait la lèvre inférieure et tentait visiblement de se calmer, sans même essayer d'entrer en contact avec le Russe endormi. A la réflexion, il lui avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil. La peur de constater de visu l'état léthargique du Slave ?

Après de courtes secondes passées à observer son ami, Aïolia reprit finalement la parole :

« Tu n'as rien remarqué ? », l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus douce possible.

Le regard de tueur qui lui fit face lui confirma que non. Trop malmené par ses émotions, le Scorpion n'avait visiblement pas perçu cette particularité cruciale. Le Lion ne put réprimer un petit sourire au coin des lèvres devant l'aveuglement de son ami.

« Remarquer quoi ? Et je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme ça, Aïolia ? Tu es content qu'il soit encore dans le coma ? Ça ne suffit pas que... ?

— La température de la pièce », précisa-t-il, l'interrompant volontairement. Seul un froncement de sourcil lui répondit. « Elle est normale, Milo. Tu ne sens pas ? » Toujours aucune réaction de son vis-à-vis qui le fixait méchamment, ce qui n'inquiéta en rien l'aîné des deux Grecs. « Son cosmos ne se manifeste plus. Comme s'il le contrôlait à nouveau. » Les yeux étrécis du Scorpion, où un fin liseré orangé entourait ses iris clairs, s'adoucirent quelque peu. Pourtant son nez pincé et sa bouche serrée démontraient que Milo doutait des propos de son frère d'armes. « Tu ne sens rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Après de très longues et très silencieuses secondes, la bouche du huitième gardien s'ouvrit lentement, témoignant de toute sa stupéfaction, mais aucun son ne s'en échappa toutefois.

_Le cosmos de Hyôga... Le cosmos de Hyôga ne..._

Milo prit un instant pour réaliser la véracité des propos de son ami. Effectivement, l'air frais qui régnait d'ordinaire dans la chambre n'était plus. Doucement, sans vraiment prendre conscience de ses mouvements, il fit volte-face et posa enfin son regard redevenu paisible sur l'endormi. A la lumière de cette révélation, sa perception de son environnement et du jeune Russe différait à présent. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine, pour frapper plus fort encore. Un soulagement sans nom l'envahit alors. Une sensation de légèreté qui ne l'avait que trop rarement saisi ces derniers mois.

« Il est réveillé... Il dort très profondément, c'est tout », furent les seules phrases qu'il put murmurer.

Un sourire naquit alors sur son visage qui s'épanouissait de seconde en seconde. Ses yeux perdirent de leur dureté pour ne plus être que joie et étonnement. Le bref regard pétillant qu'il jeta au Lion suffit à rendre ce dernier sincèrement heureux pour lui. Et doucement, comme s'il n'osait pas _réveiller_ le disciple de Camus, Milo fit un pas vers le blond. D'autres pas timides suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, sa main tremblante se pose sur la barrière à l'acier froid, et non pas glacé. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras. Oui, c'était cela : il voulait entendre sa voix, il voulait voir son regard d'un bleu presque transparent et quasi-indéchiffrable se poser sur lui. Parce que cela signifierait la fin du cauchemar.

« Hyôga ?, appela-t-il tout bas. Eh, tu m'entends ? »

Rien. Le Cygne ne répondit pas. Pourtant, le sourire du huitième gardien s'élargit. Sourire qui trouvait son écho chez le Lion, touché par la prudence et la retenue du Scorpion. Milo était toujours un peu tout fou, très énergique, sans cesse en mouvement, alors le voir si précautionneux, si doux, presque calme, n'étonnait pas Aïolia, non, mais l'émouvait. Oui, c'était le mot. Parce qu'après tous les drames qu'il avait subis, la mort de Camus, le coma de Hyôga, auxquels s'était ajoutée leur violente dispute, Milo méritait de souffler et de reprendre une grande bouffée d'oxygène.

Un petit coup à la porte suivi aussitôt de son ouverture coupa court à ce moment de joie. L'infirmière qu'ils avaient croisée dans le couloir quelques instants auparavant pénétra dans la chambre, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Les deux Chevaliers se retournèrent d'emblée, une lueur interrogatrice dans les yeux. Ils étaient heureux certes, mais ils se posaient également beaucoup de questions et espéraient aussi avoir quelques réponses.

Milo la connaissait bien. C'était elle qui avait pris le temps de tout lui expliquer à propos de Hyôga : sur son coma, le matériel qui le surveillait, les examens qu'on lui faisait ou sur la non progression de son réveil. Elle était l'une des rares personnes à encore le sermonner gentiment quand il dépassait un peu les bornes. Toujours souriante malgré cet air distant qu'elle dégageait.

« Bonjour.

— Oui bonjour. Excusez-nous pour le dérangement, commença Aïolia. Mais vous comprenez...

— Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. On se doutait que son réveil allait provoquer ce genre de réactions. »

Milo ne prononçait toujours aucun mot, son attention dirigée à nouveau vers le Cygne simplement endormi. Endormi et non plus dans le coma. Une nuance de taille.

« Quand est-ce qu'il se réveillera pour de bon ?, parvint-il tout de même à demander. Je veux dire, on m'annonce hier qu'il est réveillé et là, ce n'est pas le cas. Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas. »

Le visage passablement gêné de la jeune femme le fit tiquer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, s'empressa de demander Aïolia, ce que Milo apprécia.

— Je voulais vous parler avant que vous n'entriez dans la chambre. »

Devant les sourcils froncés des deux hommes, elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle était pourtant familière de ces situations délicates mais pour être tout à fait franche avec elle-même, ils l'intimidaient énormément.

« Il y a un problème ?, s'enquit immédiatement Milo, délaissant le disciple de Camus pour s'approcher de l'infirmière.

— Non, non, rassurez-vous. C'est juste... Il va se réveiller dans la matinée, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Mais hier, nous avons dû... l'endormir et...

— Vous l'avez drogué ?, s'insurgea Milo, la colère revenant soudainement en lui en une vague violente. Il se réveille après des semaines de coma et vous, vous le droguez ? Mais ça ne va pas ? Et s'il ne se réveillait plus, vous y avez songé ? Et s'il était replongé dans son coma ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Je...

— Milo !, l'interrompit le Lion, alors que le Scorpion commençait à s'emporter. Arrête et écoute ce qu'elle a à nous dire. S'il te plait. » Ce dernier le dévisagea, son regard lançant des éclairs, promesses de longues et pénibles discussions en privé. « On vous écoute », reprit posément le Lion, d'un ton qui se voulait engageant et rassurant.

Il savait que le comportement emporté de Milo effrayait la soignante, qui semblait rassembler tout son courage pour faire face à l'ire de Milo, très impressionnant pour qui ne le connaissait pas. Même pour ceux qui le connaissaient d'ailleurs.

« Il est bouleversé. Il ne voulait pas être agressif. N'est-ce pas Milo ?, insista-t-il en dévisageant son fougueux ami sur sa droite.

— Non, maugréa Milo, conscient qu'il avait été un peu virulent.

— Je comprends votre réaction, ce n'est rien... Hier soir lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, il était, disons, désorienté. Son réveil a été très soudain et nous ne nous attendions pas à une réaction si extrême.

— Comment ça ?

— Normalement, les patients qui sortent du coma sont, bien sûr, un peu perdus mais aussi très endormis. Ils ne peuvent pas bouger ou très peu à cause de leurs muscles atrophiés malgré la kiné...

— Oui, vous m'en aviez parlé, confirma le Scorpion d'un ton impatient. Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de nous dire ? Il s'est levé ?

— Non, sourit-elle doucement avec indulgence. Mais il a fait preuve d'une force déconcertante. Il a arraché sa perfusion et semblait complètement perdu. Il hurlait sans cesse, appelait...

— Il appelait qui ?, demanda aussitôt Milo, un trémolo angoissé dans la voix.

— Euh... Attendez... Ce n'était pas très compréhensible... Le nom de son amie : Shina, c'est certain. Celui de Milo aussi, et d'un certain Camus, je crois. Je ne suis pas sûre. Il semblait vraiment paniqué. »

Les deux ors échangèrent un regard entendu.

Aïolia, perplexe quant aux réactions du blond, enfonça le clou :

« Et vous l'avez drogué ? » Le jeune Russe était, selon ses souvenirs et les propos de Milo, d'un tempérament calme, et cela, il n'avait pas de mal à l'imaginer s'il repensait aux attitudes de son maître au quotidien. « Cela ne lui ressemble pas. »

Milo confirma d'un hochement de tête appuyé.

« Nous avons dû lui donner des médicaments pour qu'il se calme et _surtout_ pour qu'il ne se blesse pas. Il... »

Milo n'écoutait déjà plus ce que disait l'infirmière. Toute son attention était à nouveau focalisée sur le Cygne. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu passer dans l'esprit de Hyôga pour qu'il s'agite ainsi ? Il ne pouvait faire que des suppositions.

Il avait appelé Shina. C'était étrange. Il s'était bien passé quelque chose entre eux, c'était indéniable. Sinon pourquoi serait-il intervenu dans son combat contre Borée ? Son cosmos qui envahissait sa chambre jusqu'à déborder dans la sienne, ce ne devait pas être une coïncidence, non plus. Il en avait discuté avec Mù, qui lui avait confirmé une certaine communication entre les deux chevaliers, sans pouvoir être plus précis.

Hyôga l'avait cherché lui, également. Pourquoi ? Par réflexe ? Parce qu'il l'avait entouré depuis un an ? Parce qu'il avait ressenti sa présence quasi-quotidienne à son chevet ? Et puis, il avait appelé Camus. Parce qu'il avait entendu la vérité sur leur relation interdite ? Parce qu'il cherchait inconsciemment la présence de son maître, maître qui était l'une des raisons supposées qui l'avait plongé dans le coma ? Cela faisait beaucoup de questions. Beaucoup trop.

« Milo... »

La voix murmurée d'Aïolia et sa main dans son dos le sortirent de ses réflexions. L'infirmière parlait toujours d'une voix douce et calme. Il ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens de ses phrases, mais il n'essayait pas non plus. Un témoin, voilà ce qu'il était. Un témoin discret qui regardait son ami léonin parler avec cette femme. Aïolia était fidèle à lui-même, avenant et serein. Milo savait qu'il posait des questions pertinentes, que son attitude inspirait le respect et la confiance, et était un atout indéniable -dont il était dépourvu- pour pêcher des informations complémentaires. Et cela fonctionnait. Comme toujours ! Le Noble Lion que tous aimaient, dans toute sa splendeur ! Il était content qu'il soit là, à ses côtés. Et la jeune femme répondait, à chaque fois. Elle n'hésitait pas et ne mentait pas. Il le sentait.

A nouveau, son regard dériva et ses orbes turquoise se posèrent sur le Russe dont la respiration paisible et profonde le rassurait. Il allait se réveiller. Il suffisait d'attendre.

« Merci pour tout, finit le cinquième gardien avec un sourire amical. On vous prévient s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

— Très bien. L'équipe est à votre disposition, n'hésitez pas. A tout à l'heure. »

Le châtain acquiesça, avant de se tourner vers Milo qui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, arborait un air absent. A quoi pouvait-il penser ?

« Ça va aller ? » Un hochement de tête lui répondit. « Viens, on va s'asseoir et attendre. »

Comme un zombie, le Scorpion le suivit et prit place sur la chaise qui lui était attribuée d'office dès qu'il veillait le disciple du Verseau. Attendre. Encore. Moins longtemps certes, mais Milo savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de rester immobile près du Russe, alors qu'il savait la fin de son calvaire si proche.

« Ça va prendre combien de temps d'après toi, Aïo ?

— Tu n'as rien écouté, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un sourire indulgent se dessina sur le visage buriné du Lion, tandis que Milo se tournait vers lui, une lueur triste et désabusée dans ses orbes bleus. Il posa sa main sur celles du Scorpion, que celui-ci avait croisées entre ses jambes, et l'étreignit pour lui témoigner sa présence, lui apporter du réconfort. Celui-ci lui sourit difficilement, avant de se relever aussitôt pour se diriger vers la fenêtre, laissant à Aïolia un arrière-goût de déception. Il ne devrait pas ressentir cela. Ce n'était pas le moment. Pourtant...

Les deux coudes appuyés sur le rebord en béton, Milo laissa courir son regard sur le parc arboré de la clinique qui se dévoilait en contrebas. Il avait toujours trouvé un certain réconfort à se perdre dans le flou artistique de la nature, dans ce panaché de vert et de marron, que des tâches plus colorés, des fleurs, animaient.

« Eh Milo... »

Ce dernier ferma les yeux lorsque la voix murmurée d'Aïolia franchit ses tympans et que son souffle chaud s'échoua dans son cou. Milo était perdu. Il devait bien l'avouer. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver des semaines en arrière, à attendre un réveil qui ne viendrait pas. La différence était que cette fois, Hyôga ouvrirait les yeux. Pour de bon. Et qu'il serait là pour lui. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui avait pu traverser son esprit lorsqu'il s'était réveillé seul dans une chambre d'hôpital, alors que son dernier souvenir devait être celui d'une maison qui s'effondrait à la suite de l'attaque, Shina dans ses bras.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu sais. Il va bien.

— On n'en sait rien. Peut-être qu'il ne va pas bien. Tu as entendu l'infirmière. Il était paniqué. Et je n'étais pas là. »

Ses poings se serrèrent. Il baissa la tête et ses boucles bleues dégringolèrent le long de ses épaules voûtées pour former un rideau azuré entre lui et le monde. Toutefois, cette illusoire barrière fut écartée par une main amicale, celle d'Aïolia. Ses yeux se fermèrent davantage.

« Mil', tu as fait de ton mieux, continua Aïolia d'une voix douce. Tu étais de garde. Tu veillais sur le Sanctuaire. Et tu n'avais pas le choix. Ne te reproche pas ce qui ne peut être contrôlé. C'est impossible d'être partout à la fois. Maintenant, tu es là et il va se réveiller, et parce que tu seras à ses côtés, il ira bien.

— Tu n'en sais rien.

— Toi non plus. »

Milo consentit à faire face à la réalité et tourna légèrement la tête pour voir le visage qui se voulait rassurant de son seul véritable ami, dont l'une des mains glissa avec douceur entre ses longues boucles pour les fixer derrière son oreille. Milo lui rendit un pauvre sourire. Aïolia avait de plus en plus souvent des gestes prévenants à son égard. Enfin peut-être pas. Il n'y avait pas fait attention plus que ça. Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il appréciait ces signes d'amitié, parce qu'il ne se sentait plus seul alors.

Leur violente confrontation remontait à peu de temps, tout comme leur réconciliation. Cela aurait dû créer une sorte de malaise entre les deux amis, pourtant il n'en était rien. Bien au contraire. Pour le Scorpion, bien que cela ait été une véritable épreuve qui avait fait voler en éclat sa carapace, il lui semblait en être ressorti plus fort, plus léger en un sens.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment côte à côte, silencieux, à simplement apprécier la présence de l'autre, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement derrière eux et brisa leur sérénité retrouvée. Une femme rondelette au visage avenant, les bras chargés de linge, se présenta dans l'ouverture.

« Bonjour messieurs !

— Bonjour, répondirent-ils un peu perdus.

— Alors comment va notre beau jeune homme ? Il dort encore ? »

Les yeux myosotis de Milo s'étrécirent. Il n'aimait pas du tout la familiarité avec laquelle cette quinquagénaire parlait de Hyôga. La voix calme d'Aïolia contra momentanément son acrimonie à l'égard de l'intruse.

« Non. Pas encore.

— Bah, ça ne va pas tarder ! Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je m'excuse mais on doit lui faire sa toilette, alors si vous voulez bien sortir quelques instants...

— NON !, gronda Milo d'un ton sans appel. Je refuse de le laisser seul tant que je suis là.

— Mais je...

— Milo, tu...

— Il en est hors de question ! »

Son air déterminé et son regard noir firent peur à l'aide-soignante, qui esquissa un pas en arrière. Pourtant celle-ci se reprit et s'adressa plutôt au jeune homme châtain qui avait l'air plus conciliant :

« Ce ne sera pas long, quinze minutes tout au plus.

— Non !

— Milo...

— Tu es sourd ou quoi Aïo ?

— Il y a un salon juste en face, montra-t-elle du bras. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, je viens immédiatement vous chercher. Je vous le promets.

— S'il te plait, Milo, plaida le Lion, comprenant fort bien la position de la femme en face de lui. Tu ne vas quand même pas rester à le regarder pendant qu'il se fait laver ? » Un regard noir et un brin offusqué le dévisagea derechef, ce qui fit renifler Aïolia. « Le salon est en face. Allez viens.

— Au moindre froncement de sourcils, battement de paupière ou cheveu qui bouge, vous venez me chercher ! Compris ?

— C'est ce que je comptais faire, monsieur. »

Les poings fermés et grommelant pour la forme, le Scorpion quitta son poste d'observation, non sans jeter un long regard sur le Slave endormi.

_Je reviens tout de suite, Hyôga_.

Les mots ne passèrent pas sa bouche qu'il gardait close mais c'était une promesse qui prenait Athéna pour témoin.

* * *

Il faisait noir. Son corps était étrangement lourd. Il en sentait chaque centimètre carré mais n'arrivait pas à bouger le moindre muscle. L'impression d'être conscient et à la fois totalement hors de la réalité. D'être éveillé mais étranger à sa propre enveloppe corporelle. C'était étrange. Il aurait dû s'en interroger ou s'en inquiéter, pourtant son esprit était trop embrumé pour qu'il se pose réellement toutes ces questions.

Il avait soif aussi et sa gorge le brûlait atrocement. Un gémissement lui échappa, bien qu'il n'en ait pas vraiment conscience.

« Hyôga ? »

Une voix. Quelqu'un l'appelait. Enfin le croyait-il. Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait même plus qui il était vraiment.

Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cet état de flottement avec cette impression d'être comme désincarné ? Deux minutes ? Deux heures ? Deux jours ? Deux semaines ? Plus ? Il n'en savait rien. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité et très peu de temps à la fois.

Et toujours cette obscurité qui l'entourait et qui semblait l'envahir tout entier jusqu'à l'ensevelir. Une pénombre brune, mêlée d'orange, de marron, avec cette étrange impression que derrière tout cela, il y avait malgré tout de la lumière…

« ...ga ? »

Encore cette voix. Et un bip répétitif. Rien de bien distinct.

« Hyôga ? »

Quelqu'un lui parlait, il en était certain mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'on lui disait. C'était une voix masculine, déformée, ralentie, inhumaine. Une sorte d'écho lointain, une litanie entêtante, qui lui prouvait seulement qu'il n'était pas seul. Un homme ? Oui, ce devait être cela. Le son qui atteignait ses tympans était rauque et grave. Chaleureux et rassurant. Pourtant, il ignorait qui cela pouvait être. Et Shina ? Où était-elle ?

La pénombre autour de lui s'éclaircissait doucement, les couleurs sombres se mélangeaient avec des nuances plus claires par endroit. Il avait la sensation d'émerger d'un long rêve sans fin. Le cocon vaporeux dans lequel il flottait s'estompait. Il avait conscience de ce qui l'entourait. C'était vague, indistinct mais c'était réel…

Il cligna des yeux. Une lumière aveuglante surgit tout à coup, l'empêchant de les laisser ouverts.

Lentement, il souleva à nouveau ses paupières et il put enfin voir. Un plafond blanc, des dalles de cartons. Sa tête bourdonnait et sa gorge le tiraillait. Il bougea ses doigts qu'enfin il ressentait comme étant les siens. Cette pensée était absurde, puisqu'il s'agissait de ses mains. Hyôga ne releva pas, trop perdu dans ses sensations. Puis, il serra les poings pour les détendre, reprenant doucement possession de son corps. Il tenta de porter sa main à son crâne mais un lien l'en empêcha. Il se sentait si lourd. Qu'était-ce donc que ce phénomène étrange qui l'accablait ?

« Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Hyôga ? »

On l'appelait. Il en était certain. Et en même temps, il ne comprenait rien. Fronçant ses sourcils blonds, le jeune Russe gémit légèrement en tournant la tête dans la direction de cette personne.

Il posa ses yeux sur un homme dont le visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose. De longs cheveux d'un azur profond encadraient un visage bronzé dont les yeux lumineux d'un bleu semblable à celui de la mer Egée brillaient sans commune mesure et où un sourire éclatant se dessinait.

Son attention se focalisa sur cet homme qu'il... Il le connaissait.

_Milo ?_

Ses paupières étaient lourdes, son esprit embrouillé. Hyôga referma les yeux pour se réfugier à nouveau dans la brume cotonneuse de laquelle il venait d'émerger, même s'il n'en comprenait pas la raison.

« Non, non ! Ne te rendors pas ! »

Et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Hyôga obéit à cet ordre suppliant. Suppliant ?

« Mi...

— Chuut ! Oui, c'est moi. N'essaie pas de parler. Tout va bien. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

— Qu'est... ?

— Je t'ai dit de ne pas parler. Tu as encore besoin de repos. » Le blond fronça légèrement les sourcils, suffisamment en tout cas pour que le Grec comprenne le trouble qui l'habitait et précise ses propos. « Tu es à l'hôpital », expliqua-t-il d'une voix toujours basse.

_L'hôpital ?_

Hyôga ne comprenait pas. L'hôpital ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Où... ? Soudain, un visage qu'il aimait regarder lui vint à l'esprit. Des yeux couleur émeraude, une chevelure de jade, un sourire qui lui réchauffait le cœur et d'où un rire clair s'échappait. _Shina !_ L'évidence le frappa. Elle n'était pas là ! Il ne ressentait pas sa présence à ses côtés. Où était-elle ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour qu'ils soient séparés ?

Il fallait qu'il se lève, qu'il aille la voir, qu'il s'assure qu'elle aille bien et que...

« Tout va bien Hyôga. Tout va bien... Chuut ! Calme-toi ! »

Milo observait avec appréhension le Cygne qui commençait à s'agiter dans son lit. Rien de bien visible mais tout de même significatif, s'il tenait compte du langage corporel ordinairement posé du Russe. Ce dernier tentait de se lever mais les liens qui entouraient ses poignets empêchaient tout mouvement. Milo avait plusieurs fois douté que de simples contentions en tissu, aussi solides soient-elles, puissent le retenir, compte-tenu de la force du Chevalier du Cygne, mais la vérité était là : Hyôga avait bel et bien perdu une grande partie de celle-ci.

« Tu ne peux pas bouger. Tu es attaché. » Devant l'interrogation un peu angoissée qu'il lui sembla déceler dans les orbes clairs, Milo précisa : « Tu étais assez agité. Les infirmières ont dû t'attacher et te donner des médicaments pour que tu ne te blesses pas. »

Hyôga sembla comprendre ce qu'il lui expliquait puisqu'il réagit aussitôt, retrouvant une attitude calme, plus en adéquation avec son tempérament.

Ses yeux si clairs -son bandage n'ayant pas été remis en place- se posèrent à nouveau sur le Chevalier du Scorpion, yeux dans lesquels celui-ci pouvait voir se bousculer tant de questions muettes dont il devinait le contenu. C'était somme toute légitime.

Pendant quelques minutes, le Scorpion tenta de lui parler calmement, lui intimant de ne pas s'angoisser, lui expliquant qu'il lui apporterait des réponses dès qu'il aurait vu le médecin. Après un bref hochement de tête du jeune homme, qui tira un sourire soulagé au Grec, Milo l'abandonna un instant pour aller chercher une infirmière ou quiconque se trouverait à sa portée.

Aïolia n'était plus avec lui depuis une grosse demi-heure, Shina s'était également réveillée brutalement et, craignant une réaction similaire à celle du Russe, le Lion avait décidé d'aller à son chevet pour éviter un possible esclandre. La femme-chevalier n'avait pas un tempérament posé comme celui du bronze, et il était à craindre que son retour dans le monde réel crée plus de vagues que celui du Russe. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas ressenti la moindre montée de cosmos, que ce soit de l'Ophiuchus ou du Lion. Ce devait être bon signe.

Fort heureusement, Milo n'eut pas à chercher indéfiniment puisque au sortir de la chambre, il tomba sur le médecin du service qui quittait la chambre de Shina. Après avoir été soigneusement briefé sur le fait qu'il ne devait _rien _révéler au Russe sur sa situation dans l'immédiat et bien qu'il ait farouchement tenté de défendre le fait que le patient devait recevoir toutes les informations quant à son état de santé -en vain face au visage peu avenant du scorpion-, le médecin entra dans la chambre pour examiner Hyôga, sous le regard anxieux et vigilant du huitième gardien qui scrutait le moindre geste du praticien envers le disciple de Camus ainsi que les réactions de ce dernier.

Hyôga était étrangement calme. A priori, il avait été bouleversé la veille, et non agressif, mais suffisamment agité pour effrayer l'équipe de soins et forcer les soignants à l'endormir. Ses poings se serrèrent à cette pensée. Et s'il ne s'était pas réveillé ? Il chassa cette question de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait vu de ses yeux, le Cygne s'animer doucement. Il s'en était sorti. Vraiment ? Milo n'était pas certain.

Hyôga s'était plongé dans le coma pour une raison précise : un mal-être qu'il ne parvenait pas à gérer malgré toute l'aide que Milo avait tenté de lui apporter. Le médecin qui s'était occupé de lui au début avait expliqué au huitième gardien que lorsque le jeune homme aurait les réponses à ses interrogations, lorsqu'il aurait résolu son problème, il reviendrait parmi eux. Ce qui venait de se produire. Mais que cela signifiait-il vraiment ? Qu'il avait fait le deuil de Camus ? Si tant était que cela soit la cause de son coma. A moins qu'autre chose l'y ait poussé ? Lui non plus ne parvenait pas à oublier le Français, mais il ne s'était pas pour autant plongé dans un sommeil profond, fut-il salvateur, pour fuir cette douleur lancinante. Certes, tous les deux ne voyaient, ni ne ressentaient les choses de la même façon : les circonstances de la perte tragique de Camus n'avaient pas eu le même impact sur chacun d'eux. Hyôga avait dû tuer son maître, qu'il affectionnait comme un père. Lui, en faisant confiance à ce jeune homme qu'était le Cygne et qui avait ébranlé ses convictions, avait perdu son cœur. Non, cela cachait certainement autre chose.

Il en était persuadé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire l'analogie avec Camus qui, bien qu'il n'en parlât pratiquement jamais, vivait dans l'ambivalence permanente entre son devoir de Saint d'or d'Athéna et son côté humain, qu'il avait si longtemps tenté de nier. Se pouvait-il que Hyôga endure les mêmes tourments que son amant mais que contrairement à celui-ci, il n'ait pas su s'en extirper et les dépasser ? Parce qu'incapable de trancher et de choisir entre ces deux options ?

Milo se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait été auprès du Verseau à l'époque, alors que Hyôga, lui, était seul. De par son expérience auprès de son Chevalier du froid, il aurait dû le voir ! Parce que s'il avait su, s'il avait deviné, s'il avait été plus perspicace, jamais toute cette tragédie ne serait arrivée. Ou peut-être se trompait-il royalement. Il ne pouvait faire que des suppositions.

Milo se passa les mains sur le visage puis les fit disparaître dans ses cheveux pour se dégager de leurs encombrantes caresses. Il inspira profondément en rejetant la tête en arrière, avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et de regarder le blond subir différents examens. Toutes ces questions ne trouveraient pas de réponses dans l'immédiat. Si tant était qu'il en obtienne une seule. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment la résolution du problème de Hyôga avait pu changer le Russe. Parce qu'il y aurait un changement dans son comportement. Milo en y mettrait sa main à couper. Ce retour à la réalité aurait des conséquences directes sur sa façon de penser ou d'agir. Ne venait-il pas de se _libérer_ en quelque sorte ? Oui, mais de quoi ? Milo était bien en peine de le dire mais il—

« Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, l'interrompit dans ses pensées la voix prévenante du praticien. A première vue, tout va bien. Il va rester groggy un moment à cause des médicaments mais son état est plutôt rassurant.

— Merci Docteur. » Milo referma la porte presque sur les talons du médecin et se rassit près du Russe dont le regard trop clair ne l'avait pas quitté un instant. « Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il presque timidement.

— Qu'est-ce... qui s'est passé Milo ? »

Sa voix était éraillée après de si longues semaines de mutisme et le Grec comprit à la moue discrète du blond qu'il en était gêné.

« Tu dois avoir mal à la gorge, c'est normal. Je ne peux pas te donner à boire. Ce sont les infirmières qui s'en chargeront tout à l'heure.

— Mi... Milo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et où est Shina ?

— A côté. Elle... elle va bien, de ce que j'en sais. » Cette fois, l'imperturbable visage du bronze s'anima, ce qui poussa Milo à rajouter rapidement pour le rassurer : « Elle n'est pas toute seule. Aïolia est avec elle. Elle ne risque rien. » Les traits du visage du Cygne s'adoucirent à ses derniers mots. Milo ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se préoccupait tant de cette femme mais visiblement la savoir entourée le rassurait. « Tu te rappelles quelque chose ? »

Hyôga ne répondit rien. En fait pour être tout à fait franc, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. L'esprit toujours perdu dans une sorte de brouillard, il ne se souvenait que de l'isba, de Shina dans ses bras, qu'il embrassait tandis qu'elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux collés à ses tempes après...

« Tu sais où tu es ? »

C'était peut-être une question bête mais le Scorpion voulait être sûr que Hyôga était bien réveillé et apte à entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Cependant, Milo lui laissa du temps pour répondre. Il n'était pas si pressé.

_Où je suis ? Je suis..._

L'esprit de Hyôga s'embrouillait. Milo le lui avait dit tout à l'heure et il y avait eu ce médecin aussi...

Son regard parcourut la pièce rapidement. Instinctivement, il scruta chaque détail à sa portée, pour prendre ses repères. C'était un réflexe acquis depuis son entraînement en Sibérie. Question de survie ! Il se trouvait dans une chambre, petite à première vue. Derrière Milo, un mur de couleur clair, avec un cadre bleu représentant un port et de petites maisons blanches, rappelant celles des pays du Sud. Le tableau était éclairé par la lumière du jour, qui provenait sûrement d'une fenêtre sur sa gauche mais les rayons du soleil ne tapaient pas dedans. Ce qui ne lui indiqua ni l'orientation de la pièce ni l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Face à lui, une simple porte de couleur jaune, une armoire. La lourdeur qui écrasait son corps ne lui permettait pas de tourner davantage la tête pour observer son côté droit, d'où un bip sonnait discrètement, de manière régulière, au propre rythme de son cœur. Il reporta son attention sur son ami et son sourire encourageant l'incita à plonger dans ses souvenirs.

« L'hôpital ?

— C'est ça.

— Où ça ? »

Milo fut surpris par la question. Les chambres de la petite infirmerie du Sanctuaire étaient plus que spartiates, rien ici avec toutes ces installations ne pouvait prêter à confusion :

« A la clinique Graad. A Athènes, en Grèce, précisa-t-il devant la lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux étrangement expressifs du Slave. Le Sanctuaire ne pouvait pas vous prendre en charge, alors...

— Le... Sanctuaire ? Mais...

— Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ? »

Hyôga ne comprenait absolument plus rien. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de Sanctuaire ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Il était en Sibérie avec Shina. Il secoua lentement sa tête trop lourde de gauche à droite pour inciter Milo à lui expliquer la situation plus en détails. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave en Sibérie pour qu'il ne se souvienne de rien, et pour que Shina et lui aient été rapatriés près du Domaine Sacré. La confusion de son esprit ne lui permit pas de se questionner plus avant sur les conditions de leur supposé sauvetage ou sur la situation compromettante dans laquelle ils auraient pu être trouvés.

Il tenta de s'asseoir pour écouter attentivement son ami qui semblait assez mal à l'aise, ce qui était plus que perturbant venant de Milo, pourtant il ne le put pas. Son corps engourdi et ses poignets entravés lui retiraient toute possibilité de mouvements.

« Reste allongé, lui ordonna le Scorpion, ses larges mains posées sur les épaules du Cygne, pour appuyer ses paroles. Tu étais, disons, assez agité hier soir… Les infirmières ont dû t'attacher et te donner des médicaments pour que tu te reposes, répéta-t-il le cœur lourd de constater la désorientation du bronze.

— Je… je ne comprends pas, Milo. »

Ce dernier se racla la gorge, avant de se lancer dans les explications. Mais avant, il devait savoir ce dont Hyôga se rappelait pour ne pas le choquer plus que nécessaire.

« Tu te souviens avoir été au Sanctuaire pour... », Milo hésitait à aborder le sujet, mais pouvait-il vraiment faire autrement ? Hyôga devait savoir. S'il se trouvait à sa place, il aimerait savoir, « ... pour aller te recueillir dans le temple de Camus ?

— Le temple... de Camus ?... Oui », souffla le Russe.

Hyôga ne voyait pas le rapport, et puis cela datait de plusieurs semaines. Est-ce que les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés en Sibérie avaient un lien avec Camus ? Ils auraient été victimes d'une offensive contre le Verseau ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Son maître était mort depuis plus d'une année.

« Bien, et après ?, continua Milo d'un ton précautionneux.

— Après ?

— Oui. »

Hyôga ferma les yeux un instant, pour se focaliser sur le présent. Son esprit était beaucoup trop nébuleux. Ah si, il se rappelait : il était à l'hôpital.

« Tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé après avoir quitté son temple ? »

Ses paupières se soulevèrent dès les premiers mots de Milo. Après qu'il ait quitté le temple de Camus ? Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait mais quel rapport ? Péniblement, il avala sa salive. Sa gorge le brûlait. Le combat entre Shina et Borée lui revint en mémoire comme un flash-back trop puissant et trop réel. Ses yeux clignèrent encore pour le garder éveillé. Non, il ne devait pas en parler. Shina ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il racontait un combat qu'elle aurait perdu, surtout à un Chevalier d'or. Elle avait été très claire à ce sujet. Cela ne concernait personne. Il lui en avait fait la promesse.

Devant son silence, Milo conclut que son cadet ne devait se souvenir de rien. Il était trop désorienté et visiblement le choc psychologique avait dû être vraiment violent, au point qu'un simple éboulement de maison l'avait plongé dans un coma de plusieurs semaines, lui un bronze qui avait atteint le septième sens. Se retrouver devant l'armure vide du Verseau, prendre conscience de la réalité de ses actes, réaliser que Camus n'était _vraiment_ plus là... Lui-même avait franchi cette étape le lendemain de l'inhumation des Chevaliers d'or tombés lors de l'ascension des bronzes protecteurs de leur Déesse, et cela avait été une véritable épreuve. Cela faisait plus d'un an et il ne s'en était toujours pas remis.

Son attention fixée sur le blond, au regard un peu vague, Milo serra les dents tandis que ses poings se crispaient. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé affronter ce temple désert et hanté de souvenirs douloureux. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle à l'époque ? Il l'avait trop poussé. Il n'avait pas su voir sa détresse psychologique, trop tourné vers sa propre souffrance. Il voulait tellement que le Cygne dépasse sa peine, qu'il accepte la situation pour avancer malgré la culpabilité. Hyôga n'avait fait _que_ son devoir. Camus le savait. Milo le savait. Peut-être aurait-il dû être plus explicite sur ce point, et l'accompagner, ou du moins être présent ce jour-là aux alentours du temple du Verseau. Mais il était de garde à ce moment-là. Une fois de plus. Si seulement... S'il avait été là, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé.

_Pardonne-moi, Camus. Je n'ai pas su le protéger. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux._

Il prit une grande inspiration, avant de poursuivre ses explications, d'une voix qu'il voulait engageante :

« Tu étais chez Shina. »

Devant le manque de réaction du Cygne, Milo ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il était pourtant habitué à son attitude impassible, même si quelques minutes plus tôt, le Slave avait clairement manifesté une émotion certaine en cherchant Shina et en tentant de se lever. Était-il toujours perturbé ou bien avait-il retrouvé son calme si dérangeant ? Toutes ces questions sans réponses se télescopaient dans sa tête et lui donnaient le tournis ! Malgré tout, un sourire mental fit son apparition dans son esprit.

_Camus, ta formation est drôlement efficace ! Si Hyôga a vraiment repris contenance, tu serais fier de lui, parce qu'il est indéchiffrable._

« Ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Milo avança sa chaise et, le buste en avant, planta ses yeux dans les prunelles d'un bleu presque transparent pour tenter d'y déceler une quelconque réponse, mais rien ne se devinait dans ce regard indéchiffrable. Comme celui de son maître. Sauf que celui de Hyôga était plus doux et moins fermé.

Hyôga ne se rappelait-il vraiment de rien ou se taisait-il volontairement ?

« Il y a eu un éboulement… »

Le sourire maladroit du Grec s'élargit doucement lorsque Hyôga acquiesça en silence, ne comprenant pas où Milo voulait en venir. Pourquoi s'attarder autant sur cet épisode ? Ce qu'il voulait savoir, lui, c'était ce qui s'était passé à l'isba pour qu'ils atterrissent ici en Grèce.

« A priori, poursuivit l'ami de son maître, cela venait d'une attaque qui a touché sa maison. Tu as dû la protéger lors de votre combat contre un Chevalier d'argent du nom de Borée mais...

— Je m'en souviens bien... mais je ne vois pas le rapport, parvint-il à dire malgré le feu qui irradiait sa gorge.

— Ça s'est passé, il y a... six semaines. »

Pourquoi Milo avait-il l'air si gêné ? Hyôga fronça assez franchement les sourcils pour signifier son incompréhension. Le Scorpion évita son regard un instant, préférant baisser la tête et contempler ses chaussures. Sa chevelure rebelle glissa de son épaule droite pour se balancer dans le vide. De longues secondes plus tard, ses prunelles turquoise brillantes, trop brillantes, se posèrent sur le Cygne.

« Après que Marine vous ait découvert dans les ruines de la maison de Shina, vous êtes... vous êtes restés dans le coma pendant six semaines.

— ... »

Le silence.

Milo s'en voulait. Il n'avait pas vraiment anticipé les réactions de Hyôga à l'annonce de son coma, il ne savait même pas s'il avait bien fait de tout lui dire dès son réveil. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, en fait. Hyôga devait savoir, c'était tout.

Mais devant la douleur et la détresse qui transparaissaient sur le visage d'ordinaire impassible du jeune Slave, Milo se mit à craindre le pire. Le regard du Cygne changea tout à coup, faisant s'accélérer les battements de son cœur et affolant le graphique sur le monitoring. Hyôga n'était plus là, il en était certain.

« Hyôga ? Tu m'entends ? », demanda-t-il en passant une main devant ses yeux.

Mais le Russe ne réagit pas.

Il était en état de choc.

_« Après que Marine vous ait découvert dans les ruines de la maison de Shina, vous êtes restés dans le coma pendant six semaines. »  
« ... que Marine vous ait découvert dans les ruines de la maison de Shina... »  
« ... dans les ruines de la maison de Shina...»  
« ... vous êtes restés dans le coma pendant six semaines. »  
« ... dans le coma pendant six semaines. »  
« ... dans le coma... »  
« ... dans le coma... »  
« ... pendant six semaines. »_

Les paroles de Milo résonnaient en une valse folle dans sa tête encore et encore et encore…

Tout autour de lui se fit soudainement flou, comme s'il perdait pied et disparaissait dans un autre monde. Il dérapait inexorablement vers un autre ailleurs. Il ne voyait plus le visage de Milo dont la bouche remuait, semblant délivrer des paroles qui lui étaient à présent inaudibles. Ce n'était que des bruits de fond lointains qui ne pouvaient pas le tirer de sa stupeur mais qui plutôt l'y plongeaient davantage. Il n'entendait plus non plus le bip répétitif qui sourdait à ses oreilles il y avait un instant, et dont le rythme augmentait drastiquement. Il ne percevait plus rien non plus de ce qui était la sensation de son corps, à demi engourdi, couché entre des draps en coton trop lourds. A peine s'il se rendit compte de la sécheresse de sa bouche qui l'empêchait de former les mots qu'il désespérait de prononcer à haute voix, comme pour exorciser les faits, par trop absurdes, qui venaient de lui être assénés.

_Ce n'est pas possible_.

Cette phrase se répétait dans sa tête comme un mantra. « Ce n'est pas possible. »

Il revoyait le film de ces six semaines défiler dans sa tête : son combat contre Borée chez Shina après qu'ils soient sortis des décombres, puis leur vie commune en Sibérie, là où il l'avait emmenée pour la soigner et la protéger le temps qu'elle se remette de ses blessures. Il se souvenait de leurs confrontations si nombreuses, d'une Shina hargneuse dont la fierté la consumait tout entière, de la folie qui l'avait étreinte un soir de tempête, de sa douceur quand elle avait découvert Volia, l'ours polaire, et sa famille, et de son attitude ouverte devant la cheminée le soir venu, après les entraînements. Tout ce chemin laborieux qu'ils avaient parcouru vers le respect et l'acceptation de l'autre, leur découverte mutuelle comme 'être humain' et non seulement comme 'Chevalier'. Il se rappelait son rire franc qui le perturbait puis l'apaisait. Il pouvait revivre leur combat contre les deux Chevaliers d'argent, l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie la sachant en danger, ses interrogations sur son devoir, sur ce qu'il ressentait, alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il se souvenait du rapprochement troublant qui en avait découlé, cette envie de la connaître. Et puis cette étrange amitié qui de fil en aiguille était devenue plus ambiguë jusqu'à le faire douter de ses convictions, de sa volonté à n'être qu'un Saint de Glace insensible à tout ce qui l'entourait. Les sentiments grandissants qui avaient envahi son cœur pour -via la voix de Milo, lui révélant une vérité effarante sur Camus- le pousser à dépasser ses doutes, lui faire faire le premier pas vers elle, lui ouvrir son cœur.

L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas tout simplement inventé une relation d'amour entre son maître et Milo. Mais il chassa cette interrogation fugace. Il était alors dans le _coma_. Il avait toujours été dans le coma.

_Tout_ n'avait été qu'une création de son esprit tourmenté. Pourtant, son cœur, dont les battements effrénés malmenaient sa poitrine, lui faisait mal.

Parce que _tout_ ceci, _tout_ ce qu'il avait vécu -ou pas- s'avérait ancré au plus profond de lui. Il sentait la douleur pulser dans tout son être, aussi sûrement que lorsqu'il se souvenait de sa mère ou de ses maîtres.

_Tout_ n'avait pas pu être inventé._ Tout_ était si réel pour lui.

Mais _tout_ était faux.

Tout.

* * *

Shina n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était par trop absurde. Tout était faux. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait était faux. Une illusion ? Un rêve ? Non, un cauchemar !

Son regard se posa sur celui un peu perplexe et se voulant rassurant à la fois d'Aïolia. Aïolia, le seul Chevalier d'or qu'elle connaisse vraiment. Celui qui venait de lui raconter la sinistre réalité. Celui qu'elle avait vu en premier à son réveil. Pas Hyôga, pas son ange blond mais lui. Et dans une chambre d'hôpital en Grèce, à Athènes, à quelques kilomètres du Sanctuaire et non pas dans l'isba, en Sibérie, en Russie, à des milliers de kilomètres. Il faisait chaud dans cette pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Non lourd. Parce que la chaleur, dans laquelle elle avait apprise à être bien, s'apparentait pour elle à un grand feu de cheminée, à... aux bras de Hyôga dans lesquels elle s'était abandonnée.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait rien !

Sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler, ses doigts tremblaient sur les draps blancs qui la recouvraient, et non pas l'épaisse couverture et la fourrure du lit de... Hyôga. Tout la ramenait à lui, alors que rien ne le devait.

« Et Borée ? », se souvint-elle avoir demandé d'une voix hésitante, le cœur battant la chamade.

La réponse du Lion l'avait anéantie. Anéantie. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Il était en vie. Elle ne l'avait pas tué. Il n'était jamais revenu pour se battre contre elle. A priori, il l'avait bien retrouvée mais juste pour la voir, parce qu'il savait. Tout. Qu'Athéna était bel et bien de retour au Sanctuaire. Qu'elle ne l'avait pas trahi. Qu'il s'était trompé. Elle aurait dû s'en réjouir. Oui, elle aurait dû, et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Parce qu'elle avait trop souffert. Elle l'avait mis à mort, terrassé, tué... Son petit frère. Mais... Mais ce n'était pas réel. Tout avait été imaginé.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment avait-elle pu ne serait-ce que penser avoir tué Ganzor ? Comment la douleur terrible qui l'avait fauchée n'avait pu être que factice ? Inventée ? Imaginée ? Elle se souvenait encore de ce coup de poignard en plein cœur qui l'avait saisie lorsqu'elle avait réalisé la portée de son acte. Elle avait vu ses orbes gris, vides et fixes, où le ciel de plomb chargé de nuages menaçants se reflétait, sa bouche entrouverte d'où plus un mot ne s'élèverait. Elle pouvait encore voir la neige s'échouer sur le visage de son frère et ressentir le froid terrible qui l'avait envahie.

Ses yeux la brûlèrent à cet instant précis. Les larmes commençaient à brouiller sa vision. Elle avala sa salive pour réfréner cette envie de crier qui montait en elle, ce besoin de tout briser, de tout casser parce que... Elle ne pouvait pas céder à la tentation de se laisser aller à évacuer ses émotions, parce que... Parce qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Parce qu'Aïolia était toujours là. Elle sentait sa présence silencieuse à ses côtés. Et surtout parce que Borée... Ganzor était toujours en vie. Il n'était pas mort. On ne pleure pas des morts qui sont vivants. Que cette constatation pouvait être affligeante ! Cela ne voulait rien dire ! Sans doute Shina se serait-elle morigénée si elle avait été en état de le faire, si ses pensées avaient été cohérentes. Très certainement même.

Et dans tout ce maelström d'incompréhension, dans cette plongée morbide dans des souvenirs qui n'en étaient pas vraiment, il y avait toujours ce visage. Cette voix. Cette présence. Une chevelure blonde, une bande blanche, un saphir trop clair qui ne regardait qu'elle, qui semblait sans vie et qui pourtant recelait des trésors de bonté, un visage impavide où rien ne se devinait, un sourire furtif, timide, une voix froide, un accent dur qui transparaissait derrière des paroles sèches puis neutres et enfin douces, des mains fines et caressantes, un corps chaud, un souffle et _sa_ voix qui lui murmurait des mots incompréhensibles à l'oreille. Hyôga. Hyôga. Hyôga. Lui, encore lui, juste lui et rien que lui.

Une larme s'échappa de son œil droit alors qu'elle cligna des paupières. Elle sentait cette perle glisser le long de sa joue pour se perdre à la commissure de sa bouche. Son goût salé la ramena dans la réalité. La réalité. Ses mains tremblèrent davantage, lorsqu'une seconde larme prit exactement le même chemin. Son cœur lui faisait mal, la serrait. Elle aurait voulu mourir. Mourir parce qu'à cet instant précis, elle n'était plus maître d'elle-même, elle n'était plus le Chevalier d'argent du Serpentaire mais bel et bien Shina, celle qui avait cru tout gagner et qui au final se retrouvait sans rien.

« Shina...

— Laisse-moi ! Va-t-en, Aïolia ! »

Aïolia ne répondit rien. Toute son attention était portée sur cette jeune femme au caractère plus que trempé mais qui à cet instant lui semblait être tout autre. Il avait hésité à tout lui révéler. Son silence pendant qu'il lui avait relaté les faits avait été éloquent. Et à présent, elle pleurait. Les larmes qui glissaient doucement sur son visage découvert l'attestaient. Il ignorait pourquoi mais la voir dans cet état était perturbant. Parce que Shina était une femme forte. Elle semblait être de roc. Et pourtant, il n'en était rien. Derrière cette façade rude qu'elle présentait à tous, se trouvait une personne sensible, ce que l'on avait tendance à oublier.

Cependant, il ne lui obéit pas. Il resta les bras croisés sur une chaise, à distance raisonnable de son lit pour la veiller, pour la surveiller. Elle n'avait pas réagi comme il s'y était attendu lorsque l'infirmière était venue les prévenir, Milo et lui, que l'Italienne sortait de son coma. Hyôga, si calme, si inexpressif, avait effrayé l'équipe soignante à son réveil, alors il était fort probable qu'ils aient tout à craindre de la fougueuse Ophiuchus. Mais non. Elle avait simplement ouvert des yeux vagues et froncé des sourcils. Pas une étincelle de cosmos brûlant. Rien du tout. Cela l'avait surpris. Alors il attendait. Parce qu'il redoutait sa réaction à plus ou moins court terme.

Et aussi parce qu'il se sentait plus ou moins redevable vis-à-vis de la jeune femme. C'était ridicule, il le savait. Les circonstances à l'époque auraient pu excuser son comportement mais lui, ne se pardonnait pas. N'avait-il pas ôté la vie de son disciple, Cassios ? Un homme innocent ? Il avait été si désireux de se faire accepter par ses pairs et le Pope, de faire oublier l'image négative de son frère qui se superposait à la sienne dès qu'on posait un regard sur lui, qu'il avait foncé tête baissée pour chasser les renégats. Certes, il avait ainsi compris son erreur, avait rencontré sa Déesse pour la première fois et avait pu renouveler son serment d'allégeance mais... Là encore, il s'était laissé emporter par une vague d'engouement et tout à sa naïveté, il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup pour rétablir la vérité et la justice. Et il s'était fait piéger. Et il avait été manipulé. Et il avait trahi celle pour qui il aurait donné sa vie. Et il avait tué Cassios.

Il se souviendrait toujours de la réaction de la jeune femme lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle et rendu le corps de son disciple. De la peine qu'il avait senti émaner de son corps. De sa volonté à aller le venger. Et de la culpabilité qui lui avait étreint le cœur quand il avait mis le colosse en terre sous le regard métallique de Shina, qui n'avait pas dit un mot avant de lui tourner le dos.

Ses prunelles vertes se posèrent sur le dos de l'Italienne qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Lui en voulait-elle encore ? Il ne lui poserait jamais la question, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être absous de son erreur.

* * *

Milo resta la journée entière près du jeune homme, à le veiller, en silence. Les infirmières étaient venues régulièrement vérifier comment il se portait et avaient retiré les contentions à ses poignets. Depuis qu'il lui avait expliqué la situation, Hyôga n'avait pas bougé, au grand dam du Scorpion qui s'angoissait plus que de raison. Il craignait tellement que le disciple du Verseau ne replonge dans le coma.

A quoi Hyôga pouvait-il bien penser ? Milo aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour pouvoir avoir ne serait-ce qu'un fragment de réponse. S'il avait eu les pouvoirs de Mù, nul doute qu'il ne se serait pas gêné pour lire dans son esprit, afin de pouvoir lui apporter ne serait-ce qu'un infime soulagement, si c'était ce dont avait besoin le Cygne. Il soupira profondément, le menton posé sur la poitrine.

A demi avachi sur sa chaise, les jambes tendues et croisées, il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Un instant, il avait été tenté d'aller voir Aïolia dans la chambre d'à côté mais il ne voulait pas laisser Hyôga seul. Pas que cela changerait grand chose au mutisme du Russe ! Il le savait. Il le connaissait bien.

Bien... C'était un grand mot. Que savait-il vraiment de lui ? Ce que Camus lui en avait raconté. C'est-à-dire pas grand chose finalement. Il renifla silencieusement à ces réflexions.

Bien qu'assez proche depuis une année, le jeune Slave lui avait très peu parlé de lui. De Camus, oui. Et cela avait été un vrai plaisir d'apprendre quelques anecdotes sur cet homme merveilleux qu'il aimait tant, mais à bien y réfléchir, il avait été égoïste. Il avait laissé Hyôga lui parler de son maître sans jamais lui poser de questions sur lui, sur ses impressions, ses ressentis ou ses sentiments… Bien sûr, le jeune homme ne lui aurait rien dit, mais il aurait dû essayer.

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Milo ! », se fustigea-t-il, les dents serrées.

Milo sentait dans son dos les rayons du soleil qui s'évanouissait, doucement mais sûrement, sous la ligne d'horizon. La relative fraîcheur du crépuscule envahissait la pièce, même si la lourdeur estivale sévissait toujours et accablait les corps. Hyôga apprécierait sûrement. Il détestait la chaleur et même s'il ne le lui avait jamais avoué, il ne fallait pas être devin pour le deviner. Une personne élevée en Sibérie ne pouvait apprécier un soleil ardent, surtout celui de Grèce qui brûlait du matin au soir avec une vivacité aiguë. Milo lui aimait cette chaleur, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être en vie.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte, lui faisant relever le nez. Dans l'ouverture, il aperçut le visage concerné d'Aïolia et à la vue de son ami, il se sentit subitement soulagé.

Le Lion jeta un coup d'œil à Hyôga qui semblait dormir. Ou pas. Il avait juste les yeux fermés, comme lorsqu'il avait quitté la chambre plusieurs heures plus tôt. Milo, quant à lui... S'il en jugeait par l'air las qu'il lui renvoyait, il n'allait pas très bien.

« Comment ça se passe, Milo ?, demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

— Il dort, je crois... Après avoir gardé les yeux dans le vague pendant des heures, il... »

Milo laissa sa phrase en suspens, parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire en fait. Se redressant sur sa chaise, il posa les coudes sur ses genoux et laissa sa tête retomber entre ses épaules voûtées. Un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, évacuant toute la lassitude que son corps avait emmagasinée durant cette journée.

Aïolia s'avança lentement et s'accroupit devant lui, pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, qu'il devinait fermés. Gagné !

« Tu as mangé quelque chose au moins ? » Un hochement de tête lui confirma que non. Il se doutait à moitié qu'il aurait refusé la collation que les aides-soignantes avaient dû lui proposer lors de leur dernière tournée. « Il se fait tard. Les heures de visite se terminent dans cinq minutes. » D'une main douce, il repoussa une longue boucle bleue et la fixa derrière l'oreille de Milo pour mieux le voir. Ce dernier ne réagit pas. « Mil', tu...

— Et Shina ? Elle va comment ?, demanda Milo d'une voix fatiguée mais suffisamment forte pour peut-être sortir le Russe de son sommeil.

— Oh, Shina... Elle a plutôt bien réagi. Elle a accusé le coup... très calmement, ce qui est surprenant venant d'elle. Puis, elle m'a envoyé balader, tourné le dos et ne m'a plus parlé de la journée.

— La deuxième partie est assez dans son caractère, releva le Scorpion, un peu amusé.

— Assez, oui. Allez, viens. Laissons-les se reposer. Je crois qu'on en a tous besoin. »

Milo leva son visage et ses yeux turquoise usés et désabusés se posèrent sur son ami. Aïolia lui renvoya un petit sourire encourageant, avant de poursuivre :

« Demain sera une autre journée, j'en suis certain. Il faut laisser le temps au temps. Quand il aura digéré les informations - parce que tu lui as tout raconté, n'est-ce pas ? » Milo hocha la tête. « ... et bien, continua-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant, Hyôga sera sûrement redevenu lui-même.

— C'est censé me rassurer ça, Aïo ? demanda le Scorpion quelque peu ironique, en arquant un sourcil.

— Oui ? »

Milo baissa à nouveau la tête, secouant ses boucles en ricanant sourdement. Aïolia l'encouragea en tapotant son épaule, avant de lui prendre le bras pour l'aider à se lever.

« Allez ! Viens, Milo. »

Ce dernier obéit, se dressa sur ses jambes et étira sa carcasse fatiguée par la même occasion. La main sûre d'Aïolia sur sa nuque le réconforta. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard sur son jeune ami qui dormait, Milo referma la porte de la chambre et quitta son protégé.

_Bonne nuit, Hyôga. Puissent tes rêves te mener vers des eaux plus tranquilles. A demain !_

* * *

Les jours se suivirent, sensiblement identiques, à la différence près que le Cygne semblait plus ouvert à la discussion. Ô ce n'était pas des discussions à tambour battant ! Hyôga restait Hyôga et Milo n'aurait pas compris si celui-ci s'était mis à parler tout à coup, mais il avait retrouvé ses esprits et s'était quelque peu exprimé sur son ressenti vis à vis de son coma.

Il ne se souvenait de rien. Voilà ce qu'il n'avait cessé de lui répéter.

_« Tu n'as pas entendu des voix ou quelque chose comme ça ?_

— _Des voix ?, avait demandé Hyôga, sceptique._

— _Oui, on raconte que les gens dans le coma entendent ce qui se passe autour d'eux ?_

— _Je ne me rappelle de rien, Milo. _

— _Même pas de la mienne ?_

_Il y eut un battement de silence durant lequel il lui avait semblé que Hyôga se perdait dans ses souvenirs. Le cœur de Milo s'était mis à battre la chamade, porté par l'espoir que peut-être..._

— _Non._

— _Alors je t'ai parlé des jours entiers pour rien ? Je vais me vexer._

— _... Je suis désolé, Milo._

_Un sourire dépité s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du Scorpion._

— _Bah, c'est pas grave ! C'est pas comme si je t'avais dit des choses importantes, hein ! »_

Non, ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait révélé son secret le plus intime, ainsi que celui de Camus. Ou que ces six dernières semaines n'avaient pas été pour lui synonymes de douleur et de déchirement. Effectivement dans tout cela, il n'y avait rien de réellement important !

_« Hyôga, je vais peut-être te paraître trop curieux mais..._

— _..._

— _C'est... Enfin, le docteur a dit que si tu t'étais plongé dans le coma, c'était parce qu'une trop grande peine te rongeait._

_Ce n'était pas vraiment les mots du médecin mais s'il pouvait lui extirper quelques explications au passage..._

— _C'est vrai ? Je veux dire, c'est arrivé, jour pour jour, un an après la mort de Camus, après que tu te sois recueilli dans son temple et... J'imagine bien que ça a dû être dur._

— _Je... _

— _Hm ?_

— _..._

— _Tu peux le dire, tu sais : que tu as éprouvé des difficultés à accepter sa mort. C'est normal. Il était ton maître et... Il n'y a pas de honte à admettre que sa perte t'ait... perturbé. Tu sais, je vais peut-être te paraître déplacé mais Hyôga, même si ta formation ne te l'autorise pas, les émotions sont..._

— _Je sais, l'avait-il coupé sans l'affronter dans les yeux. Je sais tout ça. _

— _Ah bon ? Et depuis quand ? Pour avoir bien connu Camus, je doute que cela vienne de lui._

— _Un Saint de Glace peut ressentir des émotions dans une certaine mesure s'il sait pouvoir les dépasser quelles que soient les circonstances._

— _C'est durant ton coma que tu as compris ça ?_

— _Je ne sais pas… Non. Je ne me souviens de rien, Milo. »_

Milo ne l'avait pas cru et ne le croyait toujours pas. Il savait de source plus que certaine que Camus ne lui avait jamais inculqué ce précepte. Du moins, pas dans ces termes-là, pas aussi clairement. Parce que Hyôga était beaucoup trop attaché à son passé et aux liens qui le reliaient à sa mère. La formation des Chevaliers de Glaces n'incluait pas cette notion. Par la suite, durant un an pendant lequel Hyôga avait navigué entre la Sibérie et la Grèce, rien dans son attitude n'attestait qu'il avait eu connaissance de ce droit à accepter ses émotions et ses sentiments. Parce que c'était la première fois que le jeune Russe s'exprimait aussi clairement sur ce sujet. Son coma y était pour quelque chose. D'une manière ou d'une autre, inconsciemment ou pas, Hyôga avait entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit ou du moins, un passage. Milo en était convaincu.

_« Tu vas encore me trouver embêtant ou trop curieux, mais je me demandais : tu connais bien Shina de l'Ophiuchus ?_

— _Pourquoi ?, avait demandé le Russe d'une voix neutre, en se rasseyant dans son lit, après être revenu de la salle de bain d'une démarche encore mal assurée. _

_Le bronze commençait à bien récupérer de ses longues semaines d'immobilité, à la grande stupéfaction de l'équipe soignante. Il était un Chevalier après tout !_

— _Par curiosité. Alors ?, insista-t-il en installant le plateau-repas sur l'adaptable et en volant une bouchée de son entrée -une salade de fêta bien fraîche- un immense sourire aux lèvres, tout ce qu'il y avait d'innocent._

— _..._

— _Vous avez combattu ensemble pendant la dernière Guerre Sainte et au Sanctuaire, aussi je..._

— _Où veux-tu en venir, Milo ?_

_Le ton glacial, sur lequel il avait posé cette question, lui avait immédiatement fait penser au Verseau quand il abordait un point sensible et que ce dernier en était irrité. Peu de personnes auraient pu déceler cette pointe de gêne, mais il était rôdé au décryptage des Saints de Glace._

— _Nulle part. Je... Tu as une explication au fait que tu aies glacé la chambre de Shina en même temps que la tienne ? _

— _C'est ce que j'ai fait ?_

— _Hum, acquiesça-t-il de la tête. Tu l'as même défendue quand Borée est venu la voir._

— _Il est venu ici ?_

— _Ton intervention l'a quelque peu refroidi, si tu me permets ce jeu de mot !_

_Son œil presque translucide -son bandage ayant retrouvé sa place sur la moitié gauche de son visage- sembla se perdre un instant dans le vide, comme si ce dernier réfléchissait. Cela ne dura qu'un quart de seconde toutefois._

— _... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi. Je ne me rappelle de rien. »_

C'était fort possible. Mais Milo savait de source sûre qu'il y avait un lien particulier entre l'Italienne et le Russe. Visiblement, Hyôga ne voulait pas en parler et il respecterait son choix. Et comme il le lui avait dit, c'était juste de la curiosité.

* * *

Milo ne serait pas à ses côtés aujourd'hui. Il était de garde au Sanctuaire. La menace d'une attaque d'Hadès contre Athéna planait, bien que les Chevaliers d'or ne s'en inquiètent pas trop pour le moment. S'ils se fiaient au maître de Shiryu, resté aux Cinq Pics en Chine, il restait encore du temps avant cette date fatidique. Maigre consolation. Milo n'était pas vraiment entré dans les détails.

Hyôga s'était spontanément proposé pour les aider dans leur mission mais le « Non ! » catégorique et sans appel de Milo ne lui avait pas laissé le choix : il n'aurait pas son mot à dire dans cette guerre et s'il outrepassait les ordres de leur Déesse, le Scorpion lui-même saurait lui rappeler sans la moindre hésitation où était sa place. Ce dont ne doutait pas le Cygne, pour l'avoir affronté en combat singulier, combat dont il garderait les stigmates à vie. Malgré lui, Hyôga n'avait pu que s'incliner et se résoudre à obéir au Chevalier d'or qui lui faisait face dans toute sa grandeur de protecteur ultime d'Athéna. Lui, et non pas Milo, celui qui l'avait entouré ces derniers temps. Milo, l'ami de son maître.

L'ami de son maître... Hyôga savait que tout dans son esprit, durant ces six semaines de coma, n'avait été que fantasmes surréalistes. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'idée que tout n'avait pu être inventé, que tout n'avait pu être tiré de son imagination. Il savait que derrière l'attitude plus que distante de Camus se cachait un être doté de sensibilité mais d'où lui serait venue l'idée que son maître, le glacial Chevalier d'or du Verseau, aurait pu être en couple ?... Et avec un homme ? Milo ! Hyôga n'éprouvait aucune répulsion envers l'homosexualité, bien qu'il ne la comprenne pas pour sa part, mais le fait que cela touche son maître, dont le cœur semblait hermétique à toute émotion, le choquait. Parce que cela relevait de l'impossible, non ?

Vraiment ? Pour être tout à fait franc avec lui-même, Hyôga n'en savait rien. Sa plongée dans le monde onirique lui avait ouvert le cœur et l'esprit, et lui avait permis de comprendre et d'assimiler ce que Camus n'avait dit qu'à demi-mot lors de son ultime enseignement. La sensation de plénitude, de bien-être et d'absolu qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il s'était déclaré à Shina avait été telle, que ce ne pouvait être _que_ la vérité. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à l'appliquer à Camus. C'était absurde. C'était trop... gros ! Le Russe devait bien reconnaître qu'il était trop perdu depuis son réveil -voire depuis plus d'un an- pour raisonner de façon sensée. Et demander conseil à Milo était hors de question.

Alors Hyôga avait évoqué l'idée de se rendre au Domaine Sacré pour retourner au temple du Verseau se recueillir une nouvelle fois, et peut-être trouver des réponses à ses interrogations qui n'en étaient pas vraiment. Mais il s'était à nouveau heurté à un véritable mur. Et c'était face à son incompréhension mortifiée, que le Grec avait dû lui expliquer que l'ordre d'Athéna avait un effet immédiat, ce qui lui interdisait l'accès à l'île et ce, en dépit de son état de santé, redevenu normal. A savoir, qu'il avait retrouvé toute la possession de ses moyens physiques. Seul son cosmos restait à travailler. La clinique de la Fondation n'était pas vraiment le lieu le plus propice pour manifester son pouvoir, bien qu'a priori, inconsciemment, il l'ait déjà fait.

Ce point l'intriguait particulièrement. Visiblement, son cosmos glacé avait envahi la chambre de Shina. Était-ce pour cela qu'il avait cru être avec elle en Sibérie pendant six semaines ? Cela semblait logique. Au point d'intervenir concrètement dans l'enceinte du bâtiment à l'approche du Chevalier d'argent du Vent du Nord ?

Tout à ses réflexions, ses pas le portèrent au seuil de la porte entrouverte qui jouxtait sa chambre et Hyôga s'arrêta, hésitant. Elle était là. Shina. Comment ignorer sa présence alors qu'un simple mur les avait séparés depuis cinq jours ? Comment ne pas ressentir son aura si caractéristique qui lui semblait si familière et étrangère à la fois ?

Son corps devenu étranger se mut contre sa volonté, attiré vers elle comme un papillon recherchant la chaleur d'une flamme. Et c'était le cas. Il ne demandait qu'à se brûler les ailes à son contact.

D'une main sûre, qui ne trahissait pas l'angoisse asphyxiante qui le saisissait à l'idée d'être enfin confronté à celle qui hantait son esprit et son cœur, il poussa doucement le battant.

Son cœur s'accéléra imperceptiblement dans sa poitrine, tandis que son regard délavé balayait la pièce et occultait le moindre élément pour se concentrer uniquement sur l'objet de son désir et de son amour. La silhouette de Shina se détachait avec une netteté proche de la perfection de son environnement devenu subitement flou, pour se faire unique point de mire de son admirateur muet. Secret ? La lumière vive du soleil grec en ce milieu de matinée formait un halo lumineux autour de la femme-chevalier qui se tenait debout, face à la fenêtre, sa chevelure de jade caressant ses épaules.

Avait-elle perçu qu'il était là ? Hyôga aurait été bien en peine de le deviner. En général, sa présence passait inaperçue, une des caractéristiques des Saints de Glace, mais face au développement aigu du sens radar de Shina, inhérent à sa constellation, cela n'était pas certain. Pourtant elle n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste.

Droite comme un i, juchée sur de hauts talons dont les lanières de cuir enserraient ses mollets, elle avait revêtu la tenue dans laquelle il l'avait toujours vue au Sanctuaire : un caleçon qui révélait ses longues jambes fuselées et un justaucorps qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination quant à ses rondeurs de femme. Scrutant chaque courbe, comme s'il voulait ne jamais les oublier, son unique œil s'attarda sur les hanches étroites mais rondes, une taille astucieusement mise en valeur par un foulard jaune qui en accentuait la finesse. Dans l'échancrure de son haut, la peau bronzée entre ses omoplates semblait être une invite irrésistible à y poser ses lèvres, tout comme ses épaules musclées mais féminines sur lesquelles il aurait volontiers laissé glisser sa main... Hyôga pouvait encore ressentir leur douceur sous ses doigts.

Son visage ne lui était pas visible. Avait-elle ces si beaux yeux couleur émeraude qui l'avaient ensorcelé ? Et ces traits fins ou cette cicatrice sur la joue ? Ou ce sourire qui l'émouvait à chaque fois qu'elle le lui adressait ? Juste _savoir_ si ce qu'il avait vu -rêvé ?- avait été la vérité ou si son visage n'avait été que fantasmé.

« Tu vas encore me regarder longtemps comme ça ? », siffla la voix puissante et hargneuse du Chevalier du Serpentaire, pas dupe de la longue inspection dont elle était l'objet.

Cette phrase cinglante eut l'effet immédiat de le figer davantage encore dans son attitude immobile et d'annihiler toute tentative d'approche quelle qu'elle aurait pu être. Comme dans un film au ralenti, il la vit tourner légèrement la tête sur la gauche, sans qu'il puisse apercevoir derrière les mèches absinthe qui la masquaient à son regard scrutateur, autre chose qu'une mâchoire serrée. Pourtant malgré cette barrière soyeuse, il sentait son regard féroce se poser sur lui et tenter de percer sa carapace impassible qui, pour le moment, semblait être sa meilleure protection. Son cœur se serra.

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle s'était juste mise de profil. Son cosmos rougeoyant à peine visible renvoyait des ondes de méfiance. Cette attitude, toute sauf pacifique, lui glaça l'échine. Ce n'était pas la femme qu'il avait appris à connaître dans son _rêve_ qui se trouvait à quelques pas. Non, il s'agissait _du_ Chevalier d'argent de l'Ophiuchus. Normalement -avant-, il lui aurait suffi d'ériger un mur d'indifférence, de fermer la porte à ses émotions pour être immunisé contre cette impression de malaise qui s'emparait de lui : celle d'un caneton démuni devant un prédateur féroce et affamé qui ne demandait qu'à se jeter sur de la nourriture bien fraîche pour calmer une faim dévorante. Le langage du corps pouvait parfois être plus expressif que tous les mots et pour l'heure, le message était plus que clair !

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hyôga ? »

Elle était tel un cobra dressé, dont la langue acérée prononçait son prénom sèchement, presque violemment, trahissant tout le dégoût qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour lui. Son cœur se serra davantage dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il réalisait que tout ce qu'il croyait avoir vécu n'avait été qu'une mascarade de son esprit malade. Il n'y avait _jamais_ rien eu entre eux. Pas de rapprochement amical, pas de complicité dans la vie quotidienne, encore moins cet échange des cœurs ou des corps qui avait révélé en lui l'humain qu'il aurait tant voulu faire disparaître, et qu'il avait finalement accepté. Ce qui restait de son cœur, déjà durement maltraité, se désintégra sur l'instant, ne laissant qu'un bout de viande en charpie qui tentait vaguement de continuer son dur labeur de pompe cardiaque, devant drainer son sang à travers tout son corps révulsé par le chagrin et la douleur de ce constat.

Le visage du Russe se fit plus grave. Oh, rien de bien visible pour qui l'aurait mal connu mais une modification tout de même : une bouche fine qui se pince, une mâchoire qui dessine une esquisse de serrement, un regard pur qui se fait acier. Un Saint de Glace dans toute sa splendeur.

« Si c'est un remerciement que tu attends ou une quelconque marque de reconnaissance de ma part pour t'être immiscé dans un de mes combats, reprit-elle, tu peux retourner dans ton pays voir si j'y suis !

— Je n'attends rien venant de toi. »

Sa voix s'était faite glaciale et sèche, à l'instar de la peine qu'il ressentait. Il ne voulait pas être le Démon qu'elle paraissait convaincu qu'il était mais son attitude plus qu'agressive envers lui ne l'encourageait pas à être plus chaleureux dans ses propos. Et pourtant, son cœur au supplice voulait lui crier le contraire : que justement, il attendait _tout_ d'elle ! Il voulait son sourire, son rire, sa voix puissante qui savait se faire douce et caressante, ses mains dans les siennes, son corps sur le sien, ses lèvres brûlantes, sa présence, son cœur… Il voulait tout d'elle ! Comme avant… Mais cet 'avant' n'existait plus ! Il n'avait jamais existé !

« Tant mieux alors, car ne crois pas que… »

Mais déjà, le Russe n'entendait plus ce qu'elle disait. Il ne le voulait pas. Pour entendre quoi ? Des horreurs ? Des mots qu'il savait à l'avance blessants ? Non. Pourquoi s'infliger des douleurs supplémentaires ? A quoi bon se torturer davantage quand il excellait déjà dans l'art de l'auto flagellation morale ? Son cœur saignait d'avoir cru que tout était encore possible. Mais il avait eu tort. On ne peut pas espérer reprendre quelque chose qui n'avait jamais commencé !

Alors Hyôga s'était retourné et éloigné pour la fuir, elle et ses mots assassins, ses propres sentiments qui lui vrillaient le cœur et les entrailles.

Fuir cette peine qui le rendait vulnérable.  
Fuir cette partie de lui qui le rendait, par bien trop d'aspects, _humain_. Même si à présent, il ne pouvait le renier.  
Fuir, tout simplement. Comme le lâche qu'il avait toujours été. Comme le lâche qui avait geint, voire pleuré, et hésité à faire son devoir lorsque la vie de sa Déesse était en jeu et qu'il avait fallu combattre le Chevalier de Cristal, le Chevalier du Verseau ou même le Général des mers de Kraken.

Malheureusement, en s'éloignant ainsi de Shina, Hyôga ne put la voir faire volte-face, ni voir son visage si triste, ses lèvres mordues, sa main tremblante qui s'était levée dans sa direction en un geste vain pour le retenir. Pas plus qu'il ne put entendre son prénom murmuré en un appel désespéré, ni voir la lueur fugace mais pourtant vibrante de douleur qui brillait dans les prunelles de l'Italienne.

Le dos tourné, comment aurait-il pu voir la silhouette précédemment fièrement dressée de Shina se tasser pour se faire petite ?

La fuyant, elle et les sentiments envahissants qu'il éprouvait à son égard, comment aurait-il pu voir qu'elle venait de porter ses bras sur sa poitrine, les mains jointes pour atténuer les battements de son cœur qui battait trop vite, et empêcher, autant que faire se peut, tout son être de courir à sa suite pour le retenir, ici, près d'elle ?

Comment savoir qu'il suffisait de faire demi-tour, de juste prononcer son prénom -Shina- avec cet accent qui la faisait fondre pour qu'elle s'effondre dans ses bras à la recherche de cette chaleur humaine dont tous les deux avaient cruellement besoin ?

Il ne pouvait pas le deviner, malheureusement. Pas quand la déception et la peur vous faisaient perdre toute objectivité et tout courage pour se prendre en main et faire face.

Car pour le Russe, faire face à la réalité et à ses sentiments était encore chose bien difficile.

Seule une certaine divinité, qui observait le théâtre de la vie des hommes et femmes sur Terre, connaissait la réponse à ces questions qui ne trouveraient jamais leur réponse. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Car, que ce soit pour Hyôga ou Milo, le chemin de croix qu'ils se devaient de traverser afin de sortir de cette impasse dans laquelle ils s'étaient fourvoyés : une émotivité exacerbée et un aveuglement malsain, un deuil difficile à surmonter et une douleur à fleur de peau, n'était pas encore achevé.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage à la beauté inaltérable de la Déesse de l'Amour. Trop perdus dans leurs tourments émotionnels, égarés sur une voie qui leur serait néfaste à terme, ils étaient incapables de faire face à la réalité et d'être prêts mentalement pour les épreuves que la guerre prochaine leur réservait. Et pourtant, ils devaient y parvenir pour pouvoir retrouver le détachement qui ferait leur force, et devenir plus puissants encore pour affronter cette fatidique journée, redoutée de tous et qui surviendrait dans les trois mois à venir.

Elle ne voulait pas prendre part aux guerres fratricides qui éclataient entre sa sœur et leurs oncles. Là n'était pas sa mission. Seule l'Humanité avait de l'importance à ses yeux. Peu importait la race, le sexe, les convictions religieuses ou autres. Et dans l'ombre, Aphrodite veillait, sans distinction aucune, sur les cœurs au supplice des braves guerriers qui se démenaient sans compter pour la déité qu'ils servaient. Athéna avait vaincu Poséidon mais Hadès n'allait pas être aussi facile à contrecarrer. Sa rancune envers sa nièce serait sa force. Aussi devait-elle faire son possible pour aider ces jeunes hommes et femmes à dépasser leurs peines, trouver le chemin de la sérénité et ainsi franchir la ligne invisible qui leur permettrait le moment voulu de trouver la force et le courage pour réussir dans leur entreprise dangereuse.

* * *

Hyôga avait quitté la clinique sans un mot pour quiconque, ni à Athéna ni à Milo. De toute façon, il était interdit de séjour au Sanctuaire, ordre de la Déesse. Il aurait pu attendre son ami du Scorpion. Oui, très certainement. Cela aurait été plus correct, mais son cœur était meurtri. Le peu qu'il en restait avait été sauvagement piétiné par l'indifférence éhontée de Shina. Et il avait eu mal. Très mal.

Assis dans l'avion qui le ramenait chez lui, Hyôga n'arrivait plus à ne plus penser. Pourtant cela l'aurait soulagé de pouvoir faire le vide dans son esprit, de ne plus voir l'image de Shina, qui agissait comme s'il n'était qu'un inconnu. Oh, elle le connaissait, mais comme Hyôga, le Chevalier de bronze du Cygne, le disciple du « Démon », pas l'homme. Pas celui qui lui avait ouvert son cœur, celui contre lequel elle avait pleuré, avec lequel elle avait ri, celui auquel elle avait souri et qu'elle avait aimé. Comment cela aurait-il été possible ? Il n'y avait rien eu. Aucun échange.

Se rasseyant plus confortablement dans son siège de classe économique, le jeune Russe, la tête appuyée contre le hublot de l'avion, avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Du bruit derrière lui troublait le silence relatif de l'appareil. Des enfants se chamaillaient dans des éclats de rire, malgré les protestations de leur mère qui désespérait de les faire taire. Son voisin de route, un homme obèse au doux nom de Nikos, empestait la transpiration par cette chaleur étouffante. Sur son crâne dégarni perlaient de grosses gouttes de sueur qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de faire disparaître avec un mouchoir. Ses yeux globuleux se posaient sur lui, et son sourire de représentant, aux dents pas aussi blanches qu'il aurait fallu, l'agaçait. Au début du trajet, le Grec avait tenté d'engager la conversation mais le regard glacial qu'il lui avait jeté avait réussi à lui faire oublier la chaleur caniculaire qui enflammait l'atmosphère de l'habitacle et l'avait fait se taire pour le reste du voyage, à son plus grand soulagement.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures à présent que l'avion avait quitté Athènes pour survoler l'Europe en direction de Moscou. Hyôga était resté immobile sans boire ni manger durant tout le vol, la joue sur sa main repliée, le regard dans le vague, fixant un point que lui seul voyait dans un brouillard approximatif. Toute la tristesse du monde transparaissait de tout son être, et bien que son visage restât de marbre, ne laissant poindre aucune émotion, tout son corps, lui, tendait à prouver le contraire. Ses poings étaient fermés si forts que les jointures en devenaient blanches, tous les muscles de son corps étaient contractés à l'extrême.

Tour à tour, il avait vu le défilé des nuages d'un blanc laiteux s'évaporer sous ses yeux, tandis que l'appareil les traversait et les réduisait à l'état d'évaporation. Puis, il avait vu la Terre qui semblait en paix sous ses pieds. Les landes, les montagnes, les rivières. Un mélange de gris, de marron, de vert, couleurs mêlées les unes aux autres puis séparées pour finir à la fois dissociables et embrouillées. Un enchaînement sans fin, que son esprit torturé ne prenait plus le temps de déchiffrer. D'une certaine manière, cet assemblage de tout et de rien l'apaisait, emportant avec lui ses pensées confuses. Cette Terre qu'il chérissait tant, pour laquelle il avait tout donné et pour laquelle il se sacrifierait sans hésitation, lui semblait étrangère. Il était bien dans le ciel, car retenu d'aucune façon à cette planète où la souffrance semblait avoir durablement établi ses quartiers. Cette planète et surtout ses habitants, qu'il avait pour mission de protéger contre les attaques du mal qui menaçait de tout détruire. Tout cela au nom d'Athéna. Toute cette souffrance dans ses chairs, dans son esprit, dans son âme et dans son cœur… pour qu'une poignée d'hommes puisse jouir du droit à la vie et surtout du droit à l'amour.

Ses camarades et lui avaient donné leur sang, leur vie, leurs larmes, leur personnalité, avaient oublié jusqu'à leur propre existence au nom de leur Déesse, pour cette humanité qui s'entre-déchirait sans se rendre compte du privilège dont elle bénéficiait. Si seulement, ces hommes et ces femmes pouvaient mesurer leur chance. Ce droit d'aimer en plein jour, de crier leur bonheur, de profiter de l'autre, tout simplement. Cela, Hyôga ne le pouvait. De par sa fonction, même s'il réalisait que cela était somme toute finalement compatible avec son devoir du moment qu'il savait faire la part des choses, mais surtout, comment cela aurait-il été possible alors que la seule personne qui faisait battre son cœur, qui avait su lui insuffler de l'espoir, l'avait oublié ? Mais Shina l'avait-elle seulement oublié ? Non. Car jamais, elle ne l'avait connu et c'était bien là le plus terrible ! Il avait touché du doigt cet amour, ce réconfort absolu, pour le perdre aussitôt.

Sans s'en apercevoir, Hyôga avait quitté l'aéroport de Moscow Sheremetyevo International pour emprunter un vol indirect en direction de Cherskiy, où il trouva un train puis un bus pour rejoindre sa Sibérie aimée et notamment Kohotec, le village le plus proche de son lieu d'entraînement. L'esprit ailleurs, le jeune Russe avançait dans ce pays rude et terrible. Un pays qui ne pardonnait aucune faiblesse mais qui donnait tout ce qu'il avait de plus beau à qui se trouvait assez fort pour y survivre. Il y avait tout perdu : sa mère, sa sérénité, sa personnalité, afin de devenir un Chevalier des Glaces. Et il y avait tout trouvé : des maîtres bons, l'amitié, le respect, la Foi en quelque chose de plus grand : Athéna, et dernièrement l'amour, du moins aimait-il le croire. Car de cela, il n'avait plus aucune certitude.

Son armure sur le dos, son manteau fourré fermé jusqu'au cou, Hyôga allait à pas lents mais déterminés vers sa maison perdue au milieu des congères de glace qui peuplaient la plaine sibérienne. Malgré la saison estivale, la température dans cette région reculée près du pôle Nord atteignait péniblement les moins dix degrés centigrades. La bise soufflait, emportant avec elle quelques flocons de neige et de glace, faisait voler sa chevelure blonde en tout sens et frappait son corps fatigué. Hyôga n'avait pas froid. A peine ressentait-il le mordant du vent glacial sur ses joues, qui avaient pris une légère couleur rosée, et sur ses mains aux doigts recroquevillés sur les lanières en cuir de son coffre métallique.

Pourtant, alors qu'il apercevait la maisonnette où il avait vécu pendant des années, le Slave bifurqua pour se diriger vers l'isba de son maître, Camus, située à quelques kilomètres plus à l'est.

Dès la porte franchie, un sentiment de paix l'envahit. Comme à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait depuis une année ce lieu sacré pour le jeune homme. Il n'avait éprouvé aucune difficulté la première fois qu'il y était entré, contrairement au onzième temple. Sans doute parce que cette maison était associée à des souvenirs heureux et à la présence réconfortante du Français à l'époque, et non pas à l'image de son corps glacé qui gisait sur un sol de marbre blanc. L'impression de violer l'intimité de son mentor ne l'avait pas frappé comme il s'y était attendu. Sans doute parce que l'isba n'abritait aucun des effets personnels du Verseau. Comme si Camus... Hyôga ne creusa pas plus ce point. Il était impossible que son maître soit parti protéger le Sanctuaire avec l'idée de ne plus revenir chez lui.

Comme un automate, répétant des gestes des centaines de fois effectués, le Russe déposa son armure sous la fenêtre entre le lit et la cuisine, le cœur serré de constater que celle de Shina n'était pas à ses côtés. N'y serait plus ? Y était ? Il ne savait plus. Dépité, Hyôga alluma un feu dans l'immense cheminée de pierre qui ne tarda pas à réchauffer l'atmosphère de sa douce chaleur, mais pas son cœur. Hyôga souleva le fauteuil en cuir rouge pour le mettre dans la position dans laquelle il l'avait installé durant le séjour de Shina : face à la cuisine et de profil par rapport à l'âtre brûlant, pour mieux la veiller dans son lit et guetter l'arrivée d'une quelconque personne, en gênant un peu l'entrée de la pièce servant d'arrière cuisine et de buanderie. Il n'avait jamais compris comment faisait Camus pour garder un œil sur la porte principale de sa demeure tout en lui tournant le dos. Un mystère de plus à mettre sur le compte du Magicien de l'Eau et de la Glace.

Machinalement, il se prépara un thé russe à l'odeur si particulière qui le réconfortait toujours, puis s'effondra dans le large fauteuil. Les doigts férocement ancrés autour de la porcelaine, son regard azur se perdit dans les vapeurs délicates de sa boisson, qui ondulaient d'une façon telle qu'il fut rapidement comme complètement hypnotisé.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose d'incongru glisser le long de ses joues. Ses yeux clos le piquèrent, le brûlèrent. Son cœur se serra un peu plus. Il avait envie de hurler de douleur. De petites perles salées rencontrèrent ses lèvres d'où un petit gémissement douloureux s'échappa. Ses épaules tressaillirent et un torrent de larmes inonda ses joues. Hyôga posa sa tasse sur le sol avec précipitation, avant que ses mains tremblantes n'accueillent son visage, grimaçant de douleur et étrangement expressif pour cet homme des glaces.

« Shina… »

Sa voix s'étouffait dans les sanglots. Il avait rêvé, il le savait. Il était dans le coma. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un songe, terriblement réaliste certes, mais juste une chimère produite par son esprit torturé. Et pourtant les larmes de sang qui débordaient de son cœur étaient bien réelles, elles. Il aimait cette femme-chevalier au caractère impossible, au sourire et à la beauté ravageuse.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Et les larmes d'à nouveau le submerger, la douleur d'envahir son corps, de tordre ses tripes, de le brûler au plus profond de lui-même.

* * *

Au même instant, la porte de la chambre 435 s'ouvrit précipitamment, laissant apparaître la silhouette athlétique du cinquième gardien. Il était venu chercher Shina pour la raccompagner au Sanctuaire et ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Face au lit défait et au lieu déserté, il ne put que soupirer lourdement.

Comment allait-il annoncer à Milo que Hyôga était parti ?

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

(1) Message pas du tout subliminal de la professionnelle de santé : pas de visites le matin ! Nondediou ! ^_^

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lue. J'espère que vous avez aimé._


	17. En route, toute !

**_RÉDEMPTION  
_**

**Auteur** : Niacy**.****  
Disclaimer** : Cette fic est de moi, quant à ceux qui y tiennent un rôle, ils sont à Mr Kurumada, qui a eu la brillante idée de créer Saint Seiya ! Les paragraphes en italique sont les paroles de la chanson de Zazie L'ange blessé. A croire qu'elle a été écrite pour moi^^. J'adore la complainte lancinante du refrain, c'est tout à fait ça !**  
Pairing** : Camilo, HyôgaShina, AïoliaShaka, léger Milia. C'est tout, je crois. Ça fait déjà pas mal^^.**  
Béta express :** Jimel mwin, alias Sévéya.**  
Béta approfondie :** l'opportune Mégara qui a chassé les fautes et tournures de phrases importunes.**  
**

* * *

_Merci pour votre fidélité dans cette aventure. Je me répète mais c'est sincère._

_Allez, pour une fois, je me tais et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre._

_Bonne lecture, bises. Niacy^^._

* * *

Résumé : Milo peut souffler un peu : Hyôga est enfin sorti de son long coma. Mais comme rien n'est jamais simple avec l'esprit humain, ce dernier tout comme sa compagne onirique sont perdus. Ils se rappellent de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant leur parenthèse mais ils ne savent comment affronter la nouvelle réalité. D'où la fuite du Cygne, parti se réfugier auprès de la Plaine sibérienne, laissant en Grèce le Scorpion et l'Ophiuchus en proie à leurs tourments.

* * *

**Chapitre XVI : « En route, toute ! »  
**« Le chemin qu'on a pris est toujours le meilleur, pourvu qu'il permette d'aller de l'avant ! » Roger Martin du Gard.

* * *

Au loin, les vagues s'échouaient en un rugissement sonore sur le rivage déchiqueté de la côte. Avec un peu d'imagination, on pouvait deviner l'écume mousseuse et blanchâtre s'accrocher aux aspérités de la roche. Les criquets stridulaient tout leur content en une mélodie agaçante dans la fournaise qui accablait le bassin méditerranéen, tandis que le vent chaud de l'été grec soufflait en rafales. Soulevant la poussière, il devenait rideau vaporeux qui masquait la vue du Chevalier qui effectuait son tour de garde sans se soucier des éléments qui l'entouraient.

Non, toute son attention se portait sur ce qui se passait en contrebas de la haute falaise calcaire qu'il surplombait. A une quinzaine de mètres, se dessinait une petite arène où nombre de combats se déroulaient. A cette heure de la matinée, le lieu grouillait de jeunes enfants, fatigués, les membres endoloris par les exercices que leur imposait leur maître. Les ordres claquaient sans qu'aucune protestation ne se lève. Seuls leurs ahanements, leurs soupirs contenus de frustration ou les bruits des corps qui s'effondrent dans le sable rouge atteignaient les oreilles de l'observateur silencieux.

Les yeux plissés derrière son masque d'acier, le Chevalier d'argent de l'Ophiuchus observait le moindre détail de cette scène, son cosmos dirigé vers ceux à peine naissants des jeunes apprentis. Elle resta un long moment immobile, à subir l'agression des rayons perfides du soleil qui brûlait la peau nue de ses bras, sans que cette gêne ne soit perceptible à qui l'observerait depuis de longues minutes à présent.

« Rien à signaler ? »

Shina daigna lâcher des yeux la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, et qui la ramenait à une autre époque, pour les poser sur l'homme, situé à sa gauche. Une large cicatrice entre ses sourcils froncés barrait une partie de son visage dur aux traits asiatiques. Des mèches d'un bleu acier partiellement masquées par un heaume de bronze abritaient son regard aiguisé et franc. Ikki observait lui aussi de son air grave ce qui se passait plus bas.

« Non. Et toi ?

— Tout est calme. »

Cela faisait une semaine que les Chevaliers d'Ophiuchus et du Phœnix patrouillaient en binôme. C'était une règle instaurée depuis peu par Athéna : pour pallier le manque de combattants au sein du Sanctuaire et la perte de cinq de ses chevaliers d'or, ceux de bronze et d'argent en faction sur le Domaine devaient apprendre à travailler de concert pour gommer les tensions qui existaient encore entre les deux castes, et surtout optimiser les forces réunies pour accroître leur efficacité d'attaque commune. Cette collaboration nouvelle pour ces deux Saints s'était déroulée étonnamment bien. Pas de répliques acerbes ni de confrontations violentes, ce qui était surprenant compte tenu de leur personnalité asociale et peu encline à la confiance. Pourtant, ces deux particularités de leur caractère s'étaient avérées être une bénédiction. Ils n'aimaient ni l'un ni l'autre les longues discussions, et pas davantage perdre leur temps avec des discours qui n'apporteraient rien de bon ni ne feraient avancer les choses. Ils travaillaient donc efficacement et en silence, à leur plus grande satisfaction.

Pourtant Shina ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une sorte de rancœur -le terme n'était peut-être pas le plus approprié- envers le Japonais. Pourquoi _lui_ pouvait-il rester au Sanctuaire, alors que Hyôga s'en était vu interdire l'accès par Milo du Scorpion ? Pas que cela aurait changé grand-chose. Le blond n'était pas celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse mais... Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le voir dans un contexte autre que celui d'une chambre d'hôpital, au seuil d'une porte. Elle aurait aimé peut-être -très certainement- échanger avec lui plus que quelques mots agressifs. Elle ne pouvait nier que leur échange plus que glacial avait été de sa faute.

Perdue dans les contradictions qui habitaient alors son esprit, l'Italienne ne s'était pas attendue à le voir surgir dans son dos. Longtemps, son cœur avait espéré qu'il vienne. L'appel de son cosmos glacial, si familier et inconnu à la fois, à travers une simple cloison avait été une véritable torture à endurer. Le savoir si près et si éloigné à la fois... Son ange... Celui qui l'avait fait évoluer malgré elle. Malgré lui ? Via un rêve à sens unique ? C'était pathétique ! Pourtant depuis un mois, elle y avait longuement réfléchi. Pourquoi avait-elle été si agressive ? Pourquoi avait-elle montré la partie de sa personnalité la moins agréable -doux euphémisme- face à celui qui hantait son cœur, alors qu'elle souhaitait tout le contraire ? La seule réponse qui lui soit venue à l'esprit était qu'elle avait eu peur.

Peur de se montrer telle qu'elle était vraiment à cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, finalement. Tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. A la fois terrible et merveilleux, mais juste une illusion très, très réaliste. La femme que Hyôga connaissait était le Chevalier d'argent du Serpentaire. Celle qui l'avait pris en grippe dès l'instant où il était intervenu dans son combat contre Borée. Celle qui ne voyait en lui qu'un 'Démon' sans cœur, sans sentiments ou émotions. Comment en toute logique aurait-elle pu lui parler avec douceur comme dans l'isba ? Comment aurait-elle pu lui faire face, lui révéler son vrai visage -dans tout les sens du terme- sans qu'il s'interroge sur son comportement ? Et comment aurait-elle réagi s'il l'avait rejetée ? S'il avait rejeté la _vraie_ Shina ?

Malgré la honte qu'elle ressentait face à cette faiblesse, elle ne pouvait ignorer ce fait : elle, la grande Shina, avait eu peur. Voilà la seule conclusion qu'elle avait tirée. Et elle s'en mordait à présent les doigts. Peut-être aurait-elle dû avoir le courage de faire face. Peut-être... Un long soupir mental résonna dans son esprit. A quoi bon se poser toutes ces questions ? Aucune réponse ne lui serait apportée de toute façon.

_Pour nos rêves qui tombent des nues  
Noyés sous la pluie du temps perdu  
Nos cœurs de glace qui cassent  
De guerres si lasses, si lasses_

Les rayons du soleil chauffaient l'acier de son masque. Depuis longtemps la sensation de brûlure sur sa peau ne la dérangeait plus, ni les gouttes de sueur qui glissaient le long de ses tempes. Ses orbes verts se posèrent sur un des apprentis dans l'arène. Pourquoi celui-ci plutôt que le petit roux qui s'effondrait au sol ou le jeune garçon aux longs cheveux noirs qui reprenait difficilement son souffle, les mains posées sur ses genoux ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus grand-chose ces derniers temps.

L'enfant blond n'était pas plus fort que ses camarades, ni plus endurant ni plus fragile. Il tâchait d'obéir autant que possible aux ordres, à ce qu'elle pouvait en juger de là où elle était. Le coup de fouet qu'il reçut entre les omoplates ne la surprit pas, pas plus qu'il ne l'émut. C'était la dure loi du Sanctuaire. Seuls les plus résistants, les plus courageux et ceux dont la foi en Athéna était suffisamment grande parviendraient à franchir l'étape suivante et à trouver un maître pour leur assurer une formation plus poussée. Et peu d'entre ces 'chanceux' iraient jusqu'au bout de leur apprentissage.

Shina détourna les yeux de ce triste spectacle pour les poser sur son collègue.

« Continuons. »

* * *

Agenouillé sur la terre sèche et volatile, le regard troublé et la bouche étroitement fermée, Milo expira bruyamment par le nez. Sous sa main glissait le marbre blanc de la stèle de Camus, chauffé par le soleil. Il pouvait s'y recueillir pendant des heures à parler dans le vide des évènements de la journée, des rumeurs qui couraient au Sanctuaire, même si son Camus n'y avait jamais accordé aucune importance, ou à simplement se taire et se gorger du calme que ce lieu fui de chacun lui apportait. A présent que son secret avait éclaté parmi la garde dorée, il n'avait plus à se cacher de ses frères d'armes pour retrouver celui qui lui manquait chaque jour. La douleur, à son grand regret, refluait doucement. Ô, elle était toujours bien présente ! Aussi aiguisée et profonde qu'au premier jour, pourtant lorsqu'elle se réveillait à lui, ce n'était plus vraiment la même chose. Il s'agissait plutôt d'un manque, une sensation de vide dans son cœur, qui lui faisait mal. Très mal. Parce qu'il réalisait qu'il était vraiment seul.

Longtemps, la colère avait dominé son esprit, pour devenir une barrière appréciée, sécurisante et salvatrice entre ce monde agressif qui l'entourait et lui. Puis la culpabilité avait pris le relais…A présent, il en allait autrement. Milo avait conscience que tous les évènements autour du coma inexpliqué de Hyôga lui avaient permis de s'affranchir de ce deuil qu'il ne parvenait pas à dépasser. Cela s'était fait discrètement, sans crier gare, pour doucement l'apaiser. La présence récurrente d'Aïolia, son ami d'enfance, et leur violente dispute y étaient pour beaucoup, comme sa découverte de Mù, cet homme sage et doux qu'il ne connaissait pas, la prévenance discrète d'Aldébaran qui gardait un œil sur eux comme un grand frère protecteur ou bien la 'paix' qui s'était instaurée entre Shaka et lui, s'il pouvait appeler cela comme ça. Un léger sourire souleva le coin gauche de sa bouche. Le lien qui les unissait, eux les derniers Chevaliers d'or, se révélait être une force inestimable. Dommage qu'il ait fallu toutes ces douleurs et ces trahisons pour que la garde ultime d'Athéna s'en rende compte. Cela aurait changé tellement de choses.

Avec un respect émouvant, ses doigts caressèrent les lettres gravées à même la pierre, tandis que ses lèvres remuaient, délivrant muettement le prénom de son amour disparu : Camus.

« Je t'aime. »

Sans rien ajouter, le Grec se redressa pour, avant de repartir vers son temple, regarder la ligne d'horizon, piquetée par endroit des silhouettes torturées d'oliviers centenaires qui contrastaient avec le bleu pur du ciel et celui plus marqué et teinté de vert de la mer Egée. Malgré le paysage désolé du Sanctuaire, où terre aride et vieilles pierres se côtoyaient, une certaine beauté se dégageait de ce lieu millénaire. Cette île, que douleurs, horreurs et pleurs semblaient habiter jusque dans ses entrailles, pouvait également être source d'espoir, de renouveau et de paix pour les soldats qui servaient la Déesse de la Sagesse. Tout n'était qu'une question de point de vue.

La poussière se soulevait à chacun de ses pas et masquait à d'éventuels yeux curieux les dernières demeures de ses anciens compagnons d'armes, simples pierres dressées fièrement dans son dos. Tout en dégageant son visage d'une boucle espiègle qui s'acharnait à vouloir chatouiller sa joue, le regard turquoise du Scorpion se posa sur les ombres de deux Chevaliers qui filaient au-delà du petit muret séparant le cimetière du reste du Domaine Sacré. Pas que ceux-ci tentaient de se faire discrets non plus. Un cosmos, qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille pour l'avoir ressenti longuement pendant plusieurs semaines, et qui signait l'identité du Chevalier auquel il appartenait, attira plus particulièrement son attention.

Un rictus plutôt satisfait naquit sur le visage du Grec, tandis qu'il avançait d'un pas alerte, les mains dans les poches, vers l'objet de sa curiosité. Cela tombait bien : Milo voulait justement lui parler depuis un petit moment mais l'occasion ne s'était pas présentée.

« De service à ce que je vois, Shina ! »

La jeune femme s'était immobilisée aussitôt qu'il l'avait interpellée, sans pour autant se retourner.

« Milo du Scorpion. »

La façon dont elle avait prononcé son nom fit s'étirer davantage le sourire moqueur du Grec. Il avait toujours apprécié cette femme au sale caractère qui ne se laissait pas intimider par son titre ou ses manières. L'Italienne était un Chevalier d'argent puissant, si ce n'était le plus puissant de sa caste, et il ne fallait pas chercher plus avant pour comprendre les raisons qui avaient poussé le Pope jadis à la charger de missions délicates. Et Shina le savait, ce qui se ressentait dans son attitude sûre d'elle.

« Tu t'es perdu ?, rajouta-t-elle, tandis qu'elle se retournait pour lui faire face. Ce n'est pas courant de te voir en dehors du Sanctuaire même.

— Petite promenade de santé.

— Je vois. Sur ce, bonne journée.

— Attends !, l'interpella Milo d'une voix forte et n'admettant aucune objection. J'ai deux ou trois petites questions à te poser, si tu me le permets.

— Je pars devant. »

Le regard de Milo croisa celui de Ikki. Bien que l'échange ne soit pas chaleureux, il n'était en rien chargé d'animosité. Après tout, le Scorpion ne pouvait en toute objectivité rien lui reprocher. Le Phœnix agissait comme n'importe quel autre chevalier de bronze affecté sur l'île et ne semblait pas vouloir outrepasser son rôle. Shaka n'avait pas eu tort sur ce point. Et cela ne lui faisait même pas mal de le reconnaître ! Les temps changeaient ! Il ricana sourdement pour lui-même, avant d'adresser un hochement de tête au Japonais qui y répondit simplement avant de les abandonner.

Prenant appui sur sa jambe gauche dont le talon claqua sur la roche nue pour ramener l'attention sur elle, Shina croisa les bras sur sa poitrine armurée, en une attitude d'attente impatiente. Le vent brûlant qui balayait par intermittence le Sanctuaire et enflammait l'air balaya les mèches de cheveux d'un vert profond qui s'agitaient devant le masque au visage anonyme de la jeune femme.

« Je t'écoute. »

D'un pas nonchalant mais conquérant, Milo franchit la distance qui les séparait pour se dresser face à elle du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt cinq, la forçant de ce fait à relever la tête. Pourtant cette domination ne sembla pas la perturber tant que cela. Qu'en savait-il vraiment ? Avec cette fichue barrière de métal qui lui masquait le visage ! Le Scorpion détestait ne pas pouvoir voir les yeux de ses adversaires. Et la jeune femme pouvait être considérée comme tel, vu qu'il savait qu'il allait devoir lutter s'il voulait obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, ce n'est pas mon genre.

— Vas-y !

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Hyôga et toi ? »

Milo n'ignorait pas que cette question pour le moins abrupte et sans préambule la prendrait au dépourvu. Ce qui était clairement son objectif. S'il tournait trop autour du pot, il n'y avait pas à douter que la jeune femme saurait voir clair dans son jeu et pourrait lui mentir. Elle était de sang chaud, une latine comme lui, et cela pouvait avoir certains avantages : une réaction immédiate et très parlante, quelle qu'elle soit. Ce qui ne manqua pas puisqu'elle recula d'un pas ou du moins, elle tenta de se soustraire à son autorité. La question la dérangeait. Bien. Son regard d'un bleu faussement calme se durcit comme pour percer la protection de ses yeux métalliques.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, se défendit-elle.

— Ne fais pas l'innocente, cela ne prend pas avec moi.

— Pense ce que tu veux ! »

Alors qu'elle amorçait définitivement une retraite en arrière pour couper court à cet entretien et commençait à se retourner pour rejoindre le Phœnix, la large main hâlée du Grec se saisit de son biceps, le lui broyant légèrement au passage, pour lui signifier sa réprobation.

« Lâche-moi !, ordonna-t-elle, en lui faisant face violemment, ses cheveux fouettant ses joues.

— Je ne suis pas Aïolia !, l'avertit-il. Je n'ai ni sa gentillesse ni sa patience, et je ne tolèrerai pas que tu me tournes le dos quand je te parle.

— ...

— Alors ?

— Je répète : lâche-moi Milo », gronda l'Ophiuchus, qui eut le bon goût de ne pas augmenter son cosmos.

La patience du huitième gardien, déjà limitée, s'était largement émoussée ces derniers temps, et son inquiétude quant au comportement, non pas étrange mais intrigant du disciple de Camus n'arrangeait pas les choses. Loin s'en fallait. Il voulait des réponses. Et Milo ne les voulait pas plus tard que maintenant !

« Tu vas me répondre ?

— Je ne suis pas sous tes ordres directs aujourd'hui. C'est Aldébaran du Taureau, le Chevalier d'or d'astreinte, pas toi ! Je n'ai aucune oblig... »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Un léger gémissement lui échappa à la place, et compte tenu de la résistance de la jeune femme à la douleur, tout tendait à prouver que Milo n'y allait pas de main morte.

« Peut-être bien, mais tu vas le faire, menaça-t-il, la colère s'emparant de lui, comme souvent. N'oublie pas qui je suis et où est ta place. Je peux abandonner la méthode douce et opter pour la manière forte, Shina. Tout dépend de ton bon vouloir. Personnellement, je m'en fiche. De toute façon, j'obtiendrai des réponses. La balle est dans ton camp. Alors ? »

D'un coup sec, elle tenta de se dégager à nouveau de son emprise mais la poigne d'acier de Milo ne céda pas. Elle ne faisait pas le poids face à lui, et tous les deux le savaient parfaitement. Les orbes durs d'un bleu hypnotique ne lâchaient pas les traits anonymes de l'Italienne, dont les arabesques brunes donnaient de la profondeur à son regard vide.

« Je veux juste faire la lumière sur certaines zones d'ombre vous concernant, reprit-il avec un calme suspect. Et étant donné que Hyôga n'est pas là pour répondre à mes questions, je m'oriente logiquement sur la seconde personne susceptible de m'apporter quelques éclaircissements.

— Comme ?

— Je vois que nous nous sommes compris. »

Voyant qu'elle abdiquait de mauvaise grâce, le huitième gardien relâcha son étreinte douloureuse et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Les empreintes de ses doigts marquaient la peau bronzée de zébrures rouges, cependant Shina semblait s'en moquer, et Milo reconnaissait n'en avoir rien à faire non plus. A l'opposé du visage qu'il avait présenté devant la tombe du Verseau quelques minutes auparavant, celui qu'il lui offrait n'avait rien de doux, à cet instant, et était promesse de représailles si jamais elle tentait quoi que ce soit contre lui.

« Je me fiche des raisons qui t'ont opposée à Borée du Vent du Nord. Du reste, il me les a déjà données, haussa-t-il des épaules avant de retrouver son attitude fermée. Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre Hyôga et toi pour qu'il se retrouve au milieu de votre combat, qui vous a coûté à tous les deux plusieurs semaines de coma.

— En quoi est-ce que cela te concerne ?

— J'ai mes raisons.

— Je n'en sais pas plus que toi !, lança-t-elle, visiblement agacée. Il s'est mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas, et s'il a été assez bête pour...

— Ne parle pas de lui comme ça ! Hyôga est, je te l'accorde, juste un Chevalier de Bronze mais qui a su atteindre le septième sens. Ce qui n'est pas simplement anecdotique et tu le sais très bien, la coupa-t-il sèchement. D'ailleurs, si je ne m'abuse, tu t'es aussi fait avoir, Shina. Vous étiez deux dans cet hôpital.

— ...

— Ne trouves-tu pas étrange d'avoir succombé à une attaque certes puissante, mais qui n'appelait pas de conséquences si graves ?

— Bien sûr que si !, concéda l'Ophiuchus, la colère se devinant aisément à travers sa voix et ses mains qu'elle avait levées au ciel. Mais je n'ai aucune explication à te fournir, Milo... Vraiment aucune, souffla-t-elle. Je n'en suis pas fière, figure-toi.

— Et pour votre coma ? »

Milo nota les mains légèrement tremblantes du Serpentaire, qu'elle masqua en serrant les poings, et son attitude nettement moins conquérante. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Il en était certain.

« Je ne suis pas médecin ! Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?, s'énerva l'Italienne, visiblement agacée.

— Très bien, consentit-il, conscient du manque de pertinence de sa question. Il semblerait que vous ayez communiqué d'une façon ou d'une autre tous les deux. Tu as une explication ?

— ... »

Sa question avait été volontairement ouverte pour laisser la jeune femme répondre d'elle-même et ainsi peut-être lui ouvrir de nouvelles pistes de réflexion, cependant l'effet escompté n'avait pas été celui qu'il avait attendu. Malgré tout, le silence et l'attitude de Shina ne prêtaient pas à confusion. Même s'il ne pouvait distinguer son visage, les muscles de son cou se faisaient plus saillants, son corps plus tendu, signes qu'elle cachait quelque chose. La méthode forte ne porterait pas forcément ses fruits dans cette situation. S'il continuait sur cette voie, il ne ferait que la braquer.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal, Shina, reprit-il d'un ton moins rude. Je suis juste intrigué. Il n'y a rien de naturel dans tout cela. Que vous soyez pris dans un combat dont vous voulez taire les raisons, passe. Mais qu'à une journée d'intervalle vous vous réveilliez de cet étrange coma, beaucoup moins... Peut-être avez-vous été victimes d'une attaque ou que sais-je ? Tu comprendras que dans le contexte actuel, mes questions soient légitimes.

— ...

— Alors ?

— Je ne me souviens de rien. »

Milo retint de justesse un soupir d'agacement. Hyôga lui avait répondu la même chose. Ses mains passèrent dans ses cheveux comme pour se remettre les idées en place, même s'il devait bien avouer que cela ne changeait absolument rien à la situation, si ce n'était montrer sa perplexité.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Shina lui présenta son dos. Ses cheveux ondoyaient et s'accrochaient à l'armure qui recouvrait ses épaules sans pour autant l'incommoder. Perchée sur ses hauts talons, elle s'éloignait déjà d'une démarche chaloupée, qui n'appartenait qu'à elle et ne manquait pas d'attirer les regards sur sa silhouette, même si elle se faisait un devoir de faire regretter ensuite aux impudents tout coup d'œil déplacé.

L'échange ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Rien ne lui avait été révélé. D'une voix forte et assurée, Milo insista :

« Je sais de source sûre que vous communiquiez !

— Ce n'est pas possible ! »

Elle s'était retournée violemment. Milo avait vu juste et touché un point sensible. Le filon devait être exploité.

« Mettrais-tu en doute les compétences de Mù de Jamir, par hasard ?

— Mù, le Chevalier d'or du Bélier ?

— Lui-même, confirma Milo. Tu ne peux plus nier qu'il ne s'est rien passé », bluffa-t-il.

Le silence s'abattit entre les deux Chevaliers. Durant un temps qui sembla infini, ils se jaugèrent franchement, l'un les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'autre le corps tendu à l'extrême, avant que le Chevalier d'argent ne lâche avec résignation, une touche de mauvaise foi en sus :

« Il n'y a vraiment rien à dire.

— Je dois savoir, Shina.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi cela t'aidera. J'étais dans le coma. Ce ne sont que des fantaisies obscures !

— Je dois savoir », insista-t-il à nouveau.

La jeune femme fit volte-face pour effectuer quelques pas. Milo l'observait, ne la quittait pas des yeux. Shina semblait réfléchir. Visiblement, elle n'était pas très à l'aise. Cela pouvait se comprendre. Cependant, il n'en démordrait pas ! D'une manière ou d'une autre, sans qu'il puisse vraiment se l'expliquer, il savait que le lien qui existait entre Hyôga et elle était important. Et puis, le comportement du Slave le faisait tiquer. Du jour au lendemain, sans explication, il s'en était allé.

Milo reconnaissait que ce n'était pas inusuel de sa part. Il ne savait pas toujours au jour près quand le Russe déciderait de repartir dans sa patrie, mais il en avait une bonne estimation. Ces séjours duraient en général une petite semaine, et avec du recul, la veille de son départ, Hyôga disait toujours quelque chose qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne le verrait pas le lendemain. Mais là, cela avait été trop soudain ! Beaucoup trop ! Il se doutait que le Cygne changerait suite à son coma, sans savoir vraiment comment ou dans quelle proportion, mais pas pour devenir un lâche ! Il y avait quelque chose !

« Shina...

— Si tu insistes tant, je vais te le dire ! Mais ce sont plus des délires qu'autre chose. J'étais dans le coma, je te le rappelle, le pointa-t-elle d'un index à la griffe menaçante. C'est sans doute complètement faux. Alors ne prends pas pour argent comptant ce que je vais te dire, parce que c'est totalement délirant.

— J'ai bien compris. Je ne te jugerai pas, si c'est ce qui te gêne.

— Encore heureux ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! », grogna-t-elle pour elle-même, mais suffisamment fort toutefois pour qu'il l'entende et affiche un rictus amusé.

Décidément, Shina le divertissait beaucoup.

Le dos tourné au cimetière, assis sur le bas muret, les coudes sur les genoux, Milo écoutait ce que Shina lui racontait d'une voix froide, dénuée de toute émotion. Rien dans les mots qu'elle employait ne montrait que les faits relatés l'avaient perturbée plus que cela. Elle lui aurait fait un rapport que le ton aurait été identique.

Sa surprise n'avait pas transparu sur son visage, quand elle lui avait dit s'être réveillée après l'effondrement de sa maison, Hyôga et Borée se battant l'un contre l'autre. Cependant il n'avait pu empêcher le haussement de ses sourcils, lorsqu'elle lui avait appris avoir repris connaissance en Sibérie chez Hyôga et avoir dû cohabiter avec lui durant de longues semaines dans cet 'enfer blanc', pour la citer. La Sibérie... Étrange lieu. Très étrange...

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas. L'un des talons aiguisés de ses sandales de cuir grattait le sol, masqué par leurs ombres à leurs pieds, comme pour déterrer un quelconque trésor. « Shina ?

— Rien de bien important. Juste le quotidien, ennuyeux à mourir en plus si tu veux mon avis, et des entraînements sans intérêt.

— De quels genres ?

— Tu m'énerves ! Des entraînements, quoi ! Des duels ! De l'endurance parfois. Rien de bien transcendant.

— Je vois. Et comment était Hyôga ?

— C'est quoi cette question ?

— Réponds, c'est tout.

— Il était comme d'habitude : froid, hautain, sûr de lui. Un vrai glaçon ! T'es content ? »

A vrai dire, non, Milo n'était pas content. Cette description ne correspondait pas au Russe, mais plutôt à Camus. Aux yeux de ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas bien sûr. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. C'était étrange qu'elle ait eu cette vision somme toute assez réductrice du Cygne. Bien que depuis une année il ait changé pour devenir plus distant, il lui semblait pourtant que le Slave était plus avenant avec ceux qu'il avait côtoyés par le passé. Qu'en savait-il vraiment ? Il ne le voyait qu'à l'abri des colonnes de son temple.

« Hyôga était vraiment ainsi ? Je dois avouer que j'en suis étonné.

— Je te l'ai dit : j'étais dans le coma. Est-ce que c'est ma faute si mon cerveau s'est mis à imaginer tout ça ?, s'énerva-t-elle soudainement. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais voulu.

— Je comprends.

— Ça, ça m'étonnerait. »

Milo ne releva pas et poursuivit son interrogatoire :

« Rien d'autre ?

— Comment ça ?

— Il n'y a pas eu d'évènements particuliers ? Des choses qui t'auraient paru suspectes, en dehors du fait d'être en Sibérie ? La sensation d'une présence qui expliquerait votre coma ? Je ne sais pas moi. N'importe quoi !

— Non.

— Vraiment ?

— Non !

— Le cosmos de Hyôga t'a protégée durant votre coma au moment où ce Borée a pénétré dans ta chambre. Tu n'as rien ressenti à ce sujet ? Tu n'as pas une explication ?

— Ce ne sont que des fantasmes créés pendant un coma ! Je ne vois pas en quoi... ?

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », la coupa-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

Si ce n'étaient que des fantasmes, pour reprendre les mots de Shina, c'était qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. D'une façon ou d'une autre, l'arrivée du Chevalier d'argent du Vent du Nord et de son acolyte avait interféré. Et si tel était le cas, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas mentionné ? On ne pouvait pas qualifier cela de 'normal'. Qu'est-ce que Shina lui cachait encore ?

« Très bien, soupira le Chevalier d'argent, si ça t'intéresse tant que ça, je vais te le dire ! Il y a eu un combat entre Borée et moi, tandis que Hyôga se battait contre Artis. Mais je répète ce ne sont que...

— Je sais, je sais. Ils étaient donc dans ton rêve ? »

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer sans pour autant l'affronter du regard. Alors comme ça, Shina avait perçu des présences autour d'elle et cela s'était répercuté dans son inconscient durant son coma... En était-il de même pour Hyôga ?

«_ Un Saint de Glace peut ressentir des émotions dans une certaine mesure, s'il sait pouvoir les dépasser quelles que soient les circonstances. » _

Cette révélation soudaine de la part du Slave l'intriguait au plus haut point. Le cœur de Milo se mit à battre imperceptiblement plus fort à l'idée que peut-être le Russe, à l'instar de l'Italienne, l'avait effectivement entendu. Ce qui expliquerait qu'il ait saisi le message de Camus, mais pourquoi avait-il tu ce fait dans ce cas ? A moins que l'idée de savoir que son maître et lui avaient été amants ne le dérange...

Milo ne poursuivit pas ses réflexions et reprit sur un ton plus léger :

« Qui a gagné ?

— C'est quoi cette question ? » D'un geste de la main, le Grec l'encouragea à répondre. « C'est évident ! Pour qui tu nous prends ? »

Un sourire mental fleurit sur les lèvres du Scorpion, devant sa spontanéité, et surtout à l'évocation du 'nous'. Il s'était attendu plutôt à un « Moi ! Pour qui tu _me_ prends ? » Deux minutes plus tôt, Shina dénigrait le Russe, alors qu'à présent...

« Vous vous êtes revus depuis ?

— ...

— Tu peux me le dire quand même. Il n'y a rien de répréhensible à cela. Vous vous êtes battus côte à côte, ce serait normal après tout.

— Le jour où Aïolia est venu me chercher. Le matin. Rien de bien intéressant. On a dû échanger tout au plus deux phrases. Je te l'ai dit, on ne se connaît pas. Il n'y a rien entre nous. Rien du tout. »

Si, il y avait quelque chose entre l'Italienne et le Russe. Autre que ce qu'ils voulaient bien lui dire tous les deux. Mais quoi ?

Milo n'en était pas certain, mais l'empressement avec lequel le Cygne s'était enquis de l'état de santé de l'Ophiuchus dès son réveil, son soulagement évident lorsqu'il avait su qu'elle ne craignait rien, surveillée par Aïolia ; tout cela n'était pas juste une simple interrogation, qui trouverait sa justification dans son devoir de Chevalier. Les réactions du Russe avaient été trop spontanées pour ne pas avoir éveillé sa curiosité. Grâce aux enseignements de Camus et de Cristal, il savait masquer ses émotions mais sa confusion avait mis à mal ses défenses de Saint de Glace. Et Hyôga s'était clairement inquiété pour Shina, même si par la suite il n'en avait pas fait cas.

La fuite du Cygne, le jour où il avait revu l'Ophiuchus.  
Un coma de même durée à quelques heures près.  
Shina perdue au milieu de la plaine sibérienne.  
Le lien entre eux que Mù avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait accompagné à la clinique sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer...  
Tout cela mis bout à bout ne pouvait pas être juste une coïncidence.

Hyôga avait-il lui aussi fait un rêve, ou quelque chose s'apparentant, semblable voire commun à celui du Chevalier d'argent ? Milo s'interrogeait de plus en plus. Seul Hyôga pourrait apporter des réponses. Sauf qu'il n'était pas là pour les lui donner. Et il doutait que Shina coopère davantage.

« Très bien, je te laisse. J'ai des choses à faire. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, Milo se leva, son ombre se projetant sur l'Italienne dont le visage s'était relevé pour suivre ses gestes. L'esprit en ébullition, échafaudant diverses théories, il s'éloigna puis bifurqua vers le Sanctuaire au détour d'un étroit sentier, cerné de hautes roches poussiéreuses.

Shina resta un long moment, assise sur le muret qui délimitait le cimetière, les pierres mal taillées s'enfonçant dans ses chairs. Ses orbes d'acier d'abord rivés sur la silhouette athlétique et puissante du huitième gardien, qui avait disparu depuis de longues minutes, se perdaient à présent dans le vide. Elle s'était fait avoir en beauté ! Pour l'avoir de près ou de loin côtoyé lors de ses passages au temple du Pope, elle connaissait suffisamment Milo du Scorpion pour savoir qu'elle ne pourrait échapper à son interrogatoire. Pour limiter les risques, elle avait fini par tout lui raconter. Enfin, pas vraiment. Elle s'était contentée d'une version abrégée de l'histoire, omettant volontairement l'évolution de leurs comportements et de leurs sentiments. Cela n'aurait rien apporté qu'elle révèle à celui qui était plus ou moins le gardien du Cygne qu'elle se mourrait d'amour pour lui, un Saint de Glace sans cœur, rencontré dans un rêve. Son ange blond...

La tête basse, un long soupir lui échappa. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Son cœur peinait à retrouver un rythme normal, tant elle avait lutté pour ne trahir aucune émotion dans sa voix quand il lui avait affirmé par deux fois qu'ils communiquaient Hyôga et elle. C'était impossible ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Juste un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Mù... Ce n'était pas n'importe qui ! Et Hyôga était donc intervenu physiquement pour la défendre de Borée, dans son rêve _et_ dans la réalité ? Pourquoi ?

Ses orbes se rouvrirent pour ne plus voir que la terre sèche et volatile à ses pieds. Il fallait qu'elle se calme et réfléchisse, pour une fois. Parce que dès que son esprit se tournait vers Hyôga, elle se prenait à espérer n'importe quoi et une foultitude d'émotions s'emparait de son cœur et lui faisait mal.

_Pour nos âmes meurtries  
D'avoir trouvé  
Au seuil de notre vie  
Portes fermées  
Pour nous pauvres imbéciles  
Y a-t-il une vie  
Encore avant la mort ?_

* * *

Le treizième temple.

Milo releva la tête, sa longue chevelure glissant sur son dos, et posa son regard déterminé sur les hautes colonnes qui semblaient toucher le ciel. Il avait beau en avoir franchi le seuil un nombre incalculable de fois, l'impression de majesté et de respect qui se dégageait de ce bâtiment sacré était toujours la même. Un demi-sourire crispé brisa la rectitude de ses lèvres pincées, alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans le hall du palais du Grand Pope, le front haut et le buste droit.

Le bruit métallique de son armure résonnait à chacun de ses pas sur le marbre usé par les siècles et faisait se tendre les quelques soldats en faction chargés de garder les lieux. Les têtes se baissaient sur son passage, marque de respect envers les guerriers ultimes de leur Déesse. L'un d'eux se précipita devant les lourdes portes blanches incrustées de motifs végétaux en or, avant que Milo n'ait à s'arrêter, et les referma sur ses talons en un bruit sourd.

Ce dernier s'avança sur le tapis rouge qui scindait l'espace en deux et menait au trône situé sur une estrade en granit. D'un geste vif, il leva ses mains vers son heaume d'or, représentant sa constellation, et le retira. Quelques boucles s'y accrochèrent sans que cela ne l'importune d'une quelconque manière. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme qui représentait tous ses idéaux et pour laquelle il sacrifierait sa vie sans la moindre hésitation.

Genou à terre, le dos rond et la tête basse, le huitième gardien du Zodiaque lui témoignait son absolue dévotion. Les paupières fermées, Milo se plut à se gorger de la force et de la puissance de Celle qu'il servait. Son cosmos d'une bonté infinie, l'amour qu'elle portait à ses sujets et à cette Terre qu'elle protégeait, et surtout ce réconfort divin qu'il y trouva, lui permirent de retrouver son calme et de chasser tous les doutes qui l'assaillaient.

« Déesse Athéna. »

Saori l'observait sans rien dire. Ses longs cheveux fins et soyeux retombaient en cascade sur ses frêles épaules et sur une robe d'un blanc immaculé. Ses petites mains qui n'étaient pas faites pour la guerre étaient délicatement posées sur les larges accoudoirs dorés de son trône. Cependant le visage doux et juvénile de l'adolescente n'atténuait en rien la sagesse infinie qui illuminait ses divines prunelles azurées.

« Milo, Chevalier d'or du Scorpion, tu as requis une audience. Je t'écoute.

— Déesse, j'ai un immense service à vous demander », commença-t-il en relevant la tête.

* * *

_Je prie les dieux, moi qui ne crois plus personne  
Je prie les dieux pourtant de croire en cet homme  
Pour cet ange blessé  
Je prie le ciel  
De lui rendre ses ailes_

Ces mots, ces vers, Shina les répétait inlassablement.

Agenouillée au pied de son lit, dans sa maison nouvellement reconstruite, Shina priait. Athéna. Les Dieux. N'importe qui.

Son regard, brillant de larmes contenues et portant avec lui tous les espoirs de cette femme-chevalier qui se mourait de chagrin, se dirigeait au-delà de la fenêtre, vers le treizième temple, et traversait les roches épaisses et poussiéreuses pour accrocher d'invisibles colonnes de marbre qui se profilaient loin, très loin devant elle.

Tel un leitmotiv incessant, la belle Italienne priait. Tous les jours. En secret. Toujours la même litanie, le même souhait : revoir son ange blond.

Son âme saignait, pleurait la perte de cet homme qui avait ravi son cœur. Il n'avait pas pu disparaître. Ce n'était pas possible.

Son ange existait. Quelque part. En Sibérie. Dans cet enfer blanc sur lequel il régnait en maître.

Elle savait la douleur qu'il ressentait pour l'avoir partagée, pour l'avoir ressentie dans ses entrailles. Elle et lui n'avaient été qu'un le temps d'un illusoire moment, gravé en elle à jamais. Ils avaient partagé les affres de la culpabilité, du douloureux chemin de croix qu'était celui de l'acceptation de soi et du deuil. Une telle peine ne pouvait avoir été le fruit de son imagination. Elle avait beau se raisonner, tenter de se convaincre que tout était faux, Shina ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Et puis les paroles de Milo martelaient son esprit encore et encore : _« Je sais de source sûre que vous communiquiez. »_

Ses lèvres se pincèrent, retenant un gémissement plaintif.

Ce n'avait été qu'un rêve impossible, pourtant c'était bien réel pour elle.

Les mains jointes devant un visage douloureux où glissaient des larmes, Shina priait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme pour qu'enfin l'homme qu'elle aime trouve la paix.

Elle le savait torturé. Elle le savait à l'agonie. Elle le savait blessé. Son ange...

Il était parti le cœur fermé, sans même un regard pour elle. Tout juste avait-il consenti à se tenir à quelques pas, la dévisageant comme si elle ne représentait rien. Son cœur était presque mort. Où était cette étincelle qui brillait dans son œil dont la pureté fantastique rivalisait avec le ciel de sa patrie chérie ? Qu'était-il advenu de cette aura douce et bonne qui l'avait bercée, entourée, aimée, caressée dans cette contrée désolée ? Où était l'ange qui d'un simple regard faisait brûler un brasier incandescent au creux de son ventre, y laissant à présent un vide atroce, un néant qui la remettait à sa place ?

_Je prie les dieux, moi qui ne crois plus personne  
Je prie les dieux pourtant de croire en cet homme  
Pour cet ange blessé  
Je prie le ciel  
De lui rendre ses ailes_

Résignée, anéantie par le désespoir d'avoir tout perdu, ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps. Ses prunelles émeraude brillaient, abritées derrière quelques mèches venues jalousement protéger son visage déformé par la peine et le désespoir. Elle, la rebelle, la fière et indomptable Italienne, le grand Chevalier de l'Ophiuchus, se cachait au regard des autres. Non pas tant par devoir envers Athéna que pour se protéger elle-même. Personne ne devait savoir dans quel état elle se trouvait une fois à l'abri dans sa maison, son masque retiré.

Lui, avait vu son vrai visage. Celui d'une femme peu sûre d'elle qui se targuait de n'avoir peur de rien ni de personne.  
Lui, la connaissait. Il avait su voir ce qui se cachait derrière les phrases assassines, derrières les colères impérieuses qui empêchaient les autres de s'approcher_.  
_Lui, l'aimait. Pour ce qu'elle était et non pour ce qu'elle voulait bien montrer.

Ils étaient si semblables tous les deux, malgré leurs différences. Deux êtres perdus. Deux âmes seules. Un homme et une femme qui avaient tout partagé et qui maintenant n'avaient plus rien.

Mais Shina ne s'avouait pas vaincue. Elle avait touché du doigt le bonheur de ne faire plus qu'un, de s'abandonner à l'autre en toute confiance.

Son visage se releva pour affronter le mur de pierre déchiqueté de la falaise qui la narguait derrière sa fenêtre. Quelques cheveux collaient à ses joues, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Même si ses prières restaient muettes, elle se battrait.

Elle prierait encore demain, puis après-demain, encore et encore. Parce que parfois, quand on le veut vraiment, la chance finit par frapper à la porte et une lueur d'espoir s'invite dans votre vie.

_Je prie les dieux, moi qui ne crois plus en rien  
Je prie les dieux de lui tendre la main  
Pour cet ange presque mort, je vous implore  
Pour qu'il aime encore_

* * *

D'un geste brusque, la glissière d'un sac de voyage fut tirée, avant que ce dernier n'échoue lourdement sur le sol de marbre en un bruit sec. Milo, ses orbes au bleu vaguement flou, observait le bagage à ses pieds, ne voulant pas prendre la mesure de ce que cela signifiait. Ses pensées le ramenaient toujours à cette décision et à tout ce qu'elle impliquait. Son cœur se serra à cette simple idée. Pour être franc, il ne voulait pas partir. Il leva une main tremblante devant son visage et en observa chaque courbe, chaque ligne, comme si cette dernière ne lui appartenait pas.

Ses paupières se refermèrent un bref instant. Toujours ces saphirs d'un bleu sombre qui frappaient son esprit. Ce visage impassible aux traits racés qui l'attirait irrémédiablement. Ces lèvres fines qui restaient strictement serrées. Et cette voix froide qui pourtant pouvait être si douce, qui résonnait dans son esprit.

- Flash-back -

Le petit-déjeuner dans le onzième temple avait été plus que silencieux. Les enjeux de la journée à venir résonnaient dans toutes les têtes, et ni Milo ni Camus ne pouvaient y échapper. Le Verseau ne semblait pas différent des autres jours, toujours plongé dans son mutisme coutumier. Milo, lui, n'avait cessé de l'observer entre deux boucles qui lui gênaient la vue, sans savoir quoi dire. Pour une fois !

Alors qu'il suivait son amant hors de la cuisine, le Français s'arrêta brusquement, surprenant le Grec qui manqua de peu de s'encastrer dans lui. La main sur la poignée de la porte, Camus se retourna avec lenteur et le dévisagea, presque avec hauteur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ? »

Le Verseau ne lui répondit pas de suite, se contentant de le regarder de ses orbes froids et inexpressifs.

« Fais attention à toi, Milo. »

Un sourire idiot se dessina sur le visage hâlé. Milo était touché par l'inquiétude de son compagnon, même si elle n'avait pas lieu d'être, et il était surtout ému Camus le verbalisât. C'était tellement rare. Mais un brin troublant vu les circonstances.

« Il n'y a rien à craindre. Ce n'est qu'une bande de gamins, le rassura-t-il en saisissant une longue mèche indigo entre son pouce et son index. Je sais me défendre. Et puis, ils ne passeront jamais le temple d'Aldébaran. »

Camus resta muet, se contentant de le fixer droit dans les yeux. Il faisait toujours ça. Le Scorpion supposait qu'il essayait d'y lire une faille, un doute. C'était peine perdue, Milo était sûr de ce qu'il affirmait. Cependant il ajouta, pour que les choses soient claires entre eux :

« Mais si par le plus grand des hasards, ils arrivent jusqu'à mon temple, que Hyôga fasse partie des renégats ne changera rien : je ne les laisserai pas mettre la vie d'Athéna en danger, ni bafouer le Sanctuaire de leurs paroles. Ils ne passeront pas.

— Je ne veux pas que tu le combattes.

— Je te demande pardon ? J'ai bien compris ce que tu viens de me demander, Camus ?

— Hyôga n'est pas de taille. Il n'a pas pu finir sa formation comme il se devait et n'a pas toutes les clés nécessaires en mains pour atteindre le cosmos ultime. »

Le cœur du Grec s'accéléra un instant tandis que le doute s'immisçait cette fois dans son esprit. Camus n'allait quand même pas aller contre la volonté du Pope ? _Qu'est-ce que... ?_

« Je...

— Tu quoi ?, reprit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Si Hyôga s'est jeté tête baissée dans cette tentative de putsch contre le Pope, c'est son problème. C'est un rebelle au Sanctuaire et...

— Ne te méprends pas. Je suis son maître, Milo. C'est à moi de le raisonner mais s'il s'obstine et qu'il doive mourir de la main d'un Chevalier d'or, ce sera de la mienne. »

Le ton de Camus était sans appel. Il y avait certainement longtemps réfléchi. Rien dans son regard ne montrait la douleur qu'il devait ressentir à cet instant précis. Perdre un élève lors d'un apprentissage ou d'une guerre était une chose, mais devoir mettre fin à sa vie de ses propres mains en était une autre. Pas de sentiments. Pas d'émotions. Camus s'était bel et bien glissé dans son rôle de onzième gardien, le 'Démon' qui n'hésiterait pas à tuer celui qu'il considérait un peu comme son fils, bien que la différence d'âge entre le Russe et le Français soit mince.

Milo soupira doucement et emprisonna le visage de son amant entre ses deux mains, avant de poser son front contre le sien. Il avait conscience de la portée des paroles du Français. Cette demande qu'il lui avait faite de ne pas se battre contre le Russe n'avait pas dû être facile à formuler pour Camus, lui qui ne s'exprimait jamais aussi franchement. Camus était inquiet, Milo le ressentait. Et il allait commettre un geste terrible qui, même si le Français n'en parlerait jamais, le hanterait et le blesserait. Camus et son sens du devoir. Un jour, cela le détruirait.

« Tu n'as pas à aller jusqu'à de tels extrêmes. Il reste ton disciple. Ton dernier disciple, insista-t-il. Ne t'inflige pas ça. »

Camus ferma les yeux, comme vaincu. Ses mains se posèrent à plat sur le torse du Grec pour non pas le repousser mais en effleurer doucement les muscles solides qui se devinaient sous la tunique, et établir ce contact physique entre eux, contre lequel ils ne pouvaient pas lutter, ni l'un ni l'autre.

D'un léger mouvement du pouce, Milo caressa les joues de son compagnon, nez contre nez, se gorgeant de son odeur de neige, et lui susurra :

« Après tout ça, on ira chez toi pour se changer les idées, Camus. Dans ce pays froid que tu aimes tellement. On oubliera tout. Tu veux bien ? Juste nous deux.

— L'isba..., murmura le Maître des Glaces, une pointe de tendresse se devinant dans sa voix.

— Tu me le promets ? », demanda Milo en arquant un sourcil interrogateur et un brin séducteur.

Un court instant, le Grec crut déceler une ombre fugitive, qu'il n'aurait su interpréter, dans les prunelles pourtant inexpressives de son amant, mais une bouche fraîche se posa sur la sienne, lui offrant un chaste baiser auquel le Scorpion répondit avec tendresse. Les mains du Verseau glissèrent lentement sur le ventre de Milo et s'arrêtèrent sur sa taille solide.

« Allons-y, chuchota le maître des lieux, lèvres contre lèvres.

— Je t'aime Camus.

— Je... »

La bouche du Verseau s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois, sans qu'un seul mot n'en sorte. Milo prit une des mains de son amant et déposa un baiser sur ses doigts repliés, son regard turquoise ancré dans celui au bleu plus sombre.

« Je sais. »

- Fin du flash-back -

L'isba... La Sibérie...

D'un geste rageur, le huitième gardien du Zodiaque envoya voler une bouteille vide de Vodka contre le mur de sa chambre, accompagnée par un éclat de voix hargneux. Le souffle court, le corps tendu, Milo fulminait. Ses orbes, mêlant le bleu et le orangé, s'étrécirent et se posèrent par intermittence sur les morceaux de verre qui jonchaient le sol et sur les quelques gouttes de boisson translucides qui glissaient le long du mur. Pourtant il ne les voyait pas vraiment. Ça ne représentait rien du tout. C'était vide de sens.

La Sibérie...

Il ne voulait pas retourner là-bas sans _lui _! Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu ! Ils auraient dû y être tous les deux ! Chez eux ! _Chez eux_ _! !_

* * *

TOC, TOC.

La porte en bois d'une petite maison aux murs blancs s'ouvrit rapidement, manquant de peu d'assommer la personne qui avait outrageusement osé déranger le propriétaire des lieux.

« Quoi ? », accueillit chaleureusement le Chevalier d'argent du Serpentaire, en apparaissant dans l'ouverture de la porte.

Le jeune messager respira un grand coup. Il ne devait pas se laisser intimider par ce chevalier. Pas que les quelques conseils des gardes qui l'avaient sommé de le rencontrer l'aient beaucoup rassuré. Bien au contraire. « Surtout ne va pas l'énerver ! », « Quoi qu'elle dise, tu acquiesces et tu ne restes pas trop longtemps », « Bon courage mon garçon » avait soupiré le plus ancien, une main posée sur son épaule, sous les rires gras de ses collègues.

« Euh, excusez-moi de venir vous déranger mais j'ai un message à vous remettre. »

Shina observa de haut le gamin qui louchait sur ses pieds. Instinctivement sa cosmo-énergie se déploya pour rencontrer celle balbutiante mais prometteuse qui se dégageait de la silhouette fluette de son interlocuteur. Il lui offrit une légère résistance qui lui plut beaucoup, avant de succomber à son inquisition toute sauf douce. Ce qu'elle y lut lui confirma ce qu'elle constatait de visu : elle le terrifiait au point qu'il ne veuille pas la regarder en face. Imbécile !

« Donne ! »

L'enfant avait tremblé à l'instant où elle avait ouvert la bouche. Un soupir muet passa la barrière de ses lèvres, marquant son exaspération. Franchement, elle n'était pas si effrayante ! Si, elle l'était. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé pour se forger la réputation qui était la sienne au Sanctuaire.

Une enveloppe blanche avec un cachet rouge se posa timidement dans la main qu'elle avait tendue devant elle avec une impatience non dissimulée. Avec perplexité, ses orbes passèrent du document sur le garçon aux mèches brunes qui n'osait toujours pas affronter son regard.

« Regarde-moi en face ! »

Elle avait parlé calmement, sans agressivité, malgré le ton sec de sa voix. Le gamin leva difficilement les yeux vers elle et courageusement se redressa plus dignement. Un sourire traversa le visage masqué de Shina, malheureusement invisible aux yeux de tous. Ces enfants ! Un rien les impressionnait !

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

— Diego.

— Et quel âge as-tu ?

— Dix ans.

— Pourquoi est-ce toi qui m'apporte ce message ? Tu es bien un apprenti, non ?, demanda-t-elle confirmation un peu sèchement.

— Euh, oui Chevalier. Je postule pour l'armure de bronze de la Boussole. Mais c'est un garde qui m'a dit de vous l'apporter le plus rapidement possible et je… », balbutia-t-il, ses joues s'empourprant, sentant le regard aiguisé qui se plantait sur sa nuque à nouveau basse.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il allait se faire sermonner.

« Diego, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire… Et regarde-moi quand je te parle !, ordonna-t-elle. Même si tu n'es qu'un apprenti ici, tu n'as pas à effectuer leurs basses besognes. Tu es bien ici pour devenir un Chevalier d'Athéna ?

— Oui, Chevalier.

— Alors comporte-toi comme tel. Garde toujours le front haut, quelles que soient les circonstances et quelle que soit la personne que tu rencontres. Chevalier ou pas !

— Mais ce serait faire affront au Chevalier que vous êtes ?, s'indigna-t-il, mettant presque en doute les propos du Serpentaire.

— Moi, je considère qu'une personne ayant juré de protéger Athéna, de donner sa vie pour elle, pour les valeurs qu'elle défend, qu'elle soit pourvue de cosmos ou non, n'a pas à courber l'échine devant qui que ce soit. Au contraire, tu dois en être fier et le montrer. C'est cette volonté qui sauvera ta vie et fera triompher le Bien. Et regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux n'est pas une marque d'irrespect tant que ton cœur est pur. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune garçon et de grands yeux pétillants à la couleur de l'or sombre se mirent à briller aux paroles de la femme-chevalier qui se dressait fièrement devant lui. Il se dégageait d'elle une telle force, une telle confiance ! Diego avait été plus que frappé par le charisme du Chevalier d'or du Scorpion, aussi ne s'était-il pas imaginé qu'un chevalier d'argent puisse lui faire un effet similaire. Son cœur se gonfla d'admiration. Il voulait lui aussi être comme ces guerriers à la puissance formidable, être aussi digne pour protéger Athéna.

« Oui, Chevalier.

— Bon, tu ne vas pas rester là à me regarder comme ça ! Va-t-en maintenant !, gronda-t-elle.

— Bien », lui répondit-il bravement, en affrontant son regard d'acier, vide d'expression.

Shina referma la porte, en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, amusée par la réaction de ce jeune garçon. Diego. Elle se renseignerait pour savoir qui était son maître et garderait un œil sur lui. Il lui plaisait bien celui-là ! Pourquoi avait-elle ressenti le besoin de le rassurer ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Un ricanement moqueur lui échappa : décidément, elle était devenue beaucoup trop douce !

Assise à une des chaises de la table de la pièce principale de son nouveau logement, l'Italienne déchira à l'aide de ses ongles acérés l'enveloppe portant le sceau d'Athéna et en sortit une lettre pliée en deux. Ses yeux suivirent les lignes délicates qui lui ordonnaient d'effectuer une mission. Sa mâchoire se crispa et ses yeux verts s'étrécirent, alors qu'elle parcourait à nouveau la missive.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

Son visage se leva doucement, son regard se dirigeant vers les hautes falaises qui se dressaient à l'infini et derrière lesquelles se trouvait le Sanctuaire.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, abrité par son masque en métal. Peut-être tout n'était-il pas perdu.

_Qu'il aime encore  
Pour qu'il aime encore  
Qu'il m'aime encore, encore, encore, encore_

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, avachi dans son canapé, un verre de boisson à la couleur semblable à celle de l'eau mais qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que ça n'en était pas, Milo se complaisait à se perdre encore et encore dans l'alcool. Il voulait oublier,_ l'_oublier, se déconnecter de la réalité pour au moins quelques heures. Juste lâcher prise et ne penser à rien. Pour une fois.

Il devait être masochiste ! Il ne voyait que ça. Puisque Hyôga ne pouvait plus revenir au Sanctuaire, Milo s'était mis en tête de le retrouver en Sibérie. Quelle bêtise ! Pourtant, bien que cela lui fende le cœur de devoir y retourner, Milo voulait lui parler. Ou plutôt il le devait.

D'un négligent mouvement du poignet, il fit tournoyer sa boisson, s'amusant de voir le liquide rebondir contre les parois transparentes de son verre, former un mini tourbillon en son centre pour doucement se calmer, s'aplanir, mourir, et à nouveau recommencer à la légère rotation suivante de sa main. Ce simple geste l'apaisait sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Sans doute parce que cela n'avait aucun intérêt et que se perdre dans la contemplation de riens aidait à la fuite de ses pensées torturées.

La guerre contre Hadès aurait sa peau. Il le savait. Pas qu'il doutât de ses capacités, non, mais la dernière confrontation entre les Chevaliers d'Athéna et les Spectres du Dieu de la Mort avait été terrible. Certes, ils avaient gagné mais seuls Dokho et Shion avaient survécu. Milo n'était pas défaitiste, il se battrait avec toute la hargne qui le caractérisait, avec toute l'énergie dont il disposait pour vaincre le Mal mais... Mais le Scorpion se voulait réaliste et surtout, il ne voulait pas partir au combat sans que les choses soient réglées. Ce qui voulait dire : sans qu'il soit certain que Hyôga aille bien. Ne serait-ce qu'en mémoire de Camus.

Un profond soupir lui échappa tandis que ses paupières se refermaient sur ses orbes trop brillants et las. Camus... Son Camus qu'il aimait tant, qui lui manquait tellement. Il se sentait si seul sans lui. Et il allait se rendre sur son territoire, chez lui.

Il finit d'une traite son verre avant de se resservir. Cela avait le bénéfice d'arrêter durant de brèves secondes des pensées qui vagabondaient vers des contrées par trop dangereuses pour sa santé mentale.

Hyôga... HyôgaHyôgaHyôgaHyôga... Il n'avait rien fait de bon pour lui. Cela faisait plus d'une année qu'il s'efforçait de le soutenir. En vain ! Puisque le Russe s'était déconnecté de la réalité pendant six semaines. Six loonngues semaines. Pour au final, ne pratiquement pas lui parler et filer en catimini, sans prévenir, jusqu'en Sibérie, là où il était sûr que Milo ne le retrouverait pas. Il ricana méchamment pour lui-même à cette idée. S'il savait !

Sa tête trop lourde partit en arrière et un rictus désabusé apparut sur ses lèvres. Son regard se posa sur le haut plafond où il n'y avait rien à voir, si ce n'était quelques lézardes qui fendillaient par endroits le plâtre blanc.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte de son appartement, et Milo fixa cette dernière d'un regard hagard, où amusement et dépit se mêlaient. Dans l'entrebâillement, il vit apparaître une tête connue, aux boucles châtains, qu'un franc sourire scindait en deux. Aïolia...

« Je peux m'incruster ?

— Fais comme tu veux !, l'invita-t-il en se versant un autre verre de Vodka. A la tienne », trinqua-t-il dans le vide, avant de faire disparaître le liquide entre ses lèvres.

...

Milo revint de la cuisine d'une démarche mal assurée, voire carrément titubante, et s'affala dans le canapé. Ses orbes clairs luisaient de mille feux sous l'effet de l'alcool et le sourire qu'il renvoya au Lion, en lui tendant une nouvelle bière qu'il accepta volontiers, n'avait rien de naturel. Aïolia était désolé de voir son ami se noyer ainsi dans les brumes illusoires que la boisson procurait, parce que lorsqu'elles se seraient évaporées la douleur et l'angoisse qu'elles masquaient reviendraient avec plus de force encore. Pourtant le Lion ne voulait pas lui en faire la remarque. Milo le savait tout autant que lui, et si cet abandon pouvait lui être salvateur ne fût-ce que pour quelques heures, qui était-il pour l'en blâmer ? Le Scorpion avait été clair dans ses propos : il voulait oublier le temps d'une soirée sa peur de retourner en Sibérie, là où avait vécu l'homme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, plus d'un an après sa disparition sur le champ de bataille.

A présent, le Scorpion n'hésitait plus à lui parler de Camus ou de ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. L'aîné des deux Grecs savait que son meilleur ami avait besoin de s'épancher pour évacuer les tourments qui l'habitaient. Aïolia était heureux de lui apporter son aide, aussi minime soit-elle, et touché par la confiance qu'il lui témoignait.

Il était venu voir le huitième gardien après son tour de garde pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Aïolia n'avait pu masquer sa surprise lorsqu'Aldébaran l'avait informé de la demande formulée par Milo auprès de leur Déesse : retrouver Hyôga en Sibérie pour quelques jours malgré l'imminence -somme toute relative- d'une nouvelle guerre. Ce qu'elle avait accepté ! Nul doute que sa partie 'humaine', à savoir Saori, avait dû répondre par l'affirmative. Son affection pour les cinq Chevaliers de Bronze qu'elle connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance n'y était sûrement pas étrangère. Sinon pourquoi aurait-elle exigé qu'ils ne remettent sous aucun prétexte les pieds au Sanctuaire ? Parce qu'ils avaient suffisamment combattu par le passé ? Possible. Encore que la présence de Ikki tendait à contredire ce point.

Le mouvement d'un corps sur le canapé et surtout la sensation que celui-ci se rapprochait de lui détourna le châtain de sa bouteille dont le goulot frais effleurait ses lèvres. Éloignant sa bière pour la poser sur la table basse, Aïolia observa avec attention son ami, dont le regard ne semblait plus se focaliser sur ce qui l'entourait. On aurait dit que Milo s'était évadé dans un autre monde, loin, loin de ses préoccupations.

La large main qui se perdit un instant dans ses courtes boucles le surprit légèrement, moins que la lueur étrange qui illuminait les orbes hypnotiques du huitième gardien, très près de lui tout à coup. Vraiment trop près.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Milo ?

— Rien. »

Le coude sur le haut du siège, sa tête appuyée sur son poing, le plus jeune des deux Grecs observait son vis-à-vis d'une étrange façon. Suffisamment étrange pour faire tiquer le Lion, en tout cas.

« Quoi ?

— Rien.

— Tu me fais un peu peur, Milo.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu agis bizarrement.

— Et comment ? »

Aïolia se décala un peu pour se rapprocher de l'accoudoir et mettre de la distance entre eux. Non pas que la proximité du Scorpion le dérange -si, un peu, beaucoup pour être franc- mais il avait l'impression d'être une proie pour l'arachnide et cette sensation n'était pas très plaisante. Ou trop plaisante. Aïolia n'en était pas certain. Parce qu'être aux côtés de Milo était à la fois un vrai bonheur et une torture pour lui qui se languissait en secret de son ami d'enfance.

« Tu t'méfies de moi, Aïolia ? »

Ce dernier avala sa salive. La façon dont son prénom avait été prononcé, entre amusement et sensualité, le mettait mal à l'aise. Et surtout, il était rare que Milo l'appelle ainsi en dehors d'un cadre plus formel. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine lorsque le Scorpion s'avança davantage, son genou replié s'appuyant franchement contre sa cuisse.

« Non. Pourquoi, je le devrais ?

— Peut-être. »

Le Lion se sentait définitivement mal à l'aise. Il détourna son regard pour ne plus voir le visage de son ami à demi mangé par les ombres de la nuit et dont les mèches de cheveux retombant sur son front augmentaient la dangerosité animale qui se dégageait de son regard. Ses pieds lui semblèrent tout à coup mille fois plus intéressants et surtout bien moins inquiétants.

Une nouvelle caresse dans ses cheveux et l'effleurement de sa joue le surprirent et le firent sursauter, malgré lui.

_Super Aïolia, s'il n'avait pas compris ton trouble, maintenant ce doit être chose faite_, se fustigea-t-il pour son manque de contrôle.

Pour autant, le Léonin ne chassa pas l'importune qui redessinait l'ovale de son visage, pas plus qu'il ne put affronter du regard son voisin.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Ça s'voit pas ? »

Les paupières félines se refermèrent à la vitesse de la lumière sur les prunelles émeraude dès que les intonations de la voix grave de Milo frappèrent avec douceur les tympans d'Aïolia. Et sans que le Lion ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait vraiment, une main chaude se posa sur sa nuque, le forçant à faire face à son ami. Et lorsque des lèvres humides se posèrent sur les siennes, il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux. Milo l'embrassait ! Une bouffée de chaleur envahit tout son corps à ce simple contact. Milo l'embrassait ! Ce n'était pas bien ! Vraiment pas ! Le Lion en avait conscience, malgré les vapeurs d'alcool qui commençaient à endormir sa vigilance. Ses mains se posèrent sur le torse de ce dernier pour le repousser -depuis quand Milo était-il aussi proche de lui ?- et finirent par l'éloigner suffisamment, pas assez cependant pour ne plus ressentir la chaleur de son corps près du sien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », répéta-t-il, ne voulant rien comprendre.

Un sourire moqueur, voire carnassier, fendit en deux le visage de l'arachnide. Rien de réellement menaçant ne s'en dégageait, pourtant Aïolia avait l'impression qu'il allait se faire manger tout cru !

« J'suis pas fou, tu sais ! J'le vois bien que j'te plais.

— Quoi ?, lui répondit-il avec éloquence.

— T'es plus prévenant, plus présent depuis quelques temps…

— Parce que je suis ton ami !

— Tutut... A d'autres, Aïolia. » Le voilà qui redisait son prénom en entier ! Et pourquoi sa voix avait-elle des résonances si sensuelles ? « Tes gestes sont pas ceux d'un ami, non plus.

— Bien sûr que si, Milo !

— Shh… Non, affirma le Scorpion, la tête penchée sur le côté en une position séductrice.

— …

— Tu vois ? Tu dis rien. »

Alors Milo avait deviné son attirance pour lui, et ne le lui avait jamais dit auparavant ? Il pensait pourtant avoir fait attention à ne pas se trahir. Plus que gêné d'avoir été percé à jour, Aïolia baissa les yeux pour les poser sur ses mains qui n'avaient toujours pas quitté le torse de son ami, sous lesquelles il pouvait sentir la fermeté des muscles pectoraux. Comme brûlé, il les retira aussitôt, ne sachant plus trop où les poser. Sur ses cuisses, tiens, c'était très bien ! Sauf qu'au passage, elles effleurèrent le genou de Milo qui se mit à ricaner de sa gêne.

« Aïolia. »

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête pour se retrouver complètement captif du regard si bleu de son compagnon. Un bleu plus sombre. Un bleu plus brillant. Un bleu…

Et encore ce contact sur ses lèvres, à la fois doux et puissant. Les lèvres de Milo. Celles qu'il n'osait toucher que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Pourtant le Lion lutta pour ne pas succomber à leur incroyable douceur, et se recula.

« On ne peut pas Milo.

— Pourquoi ? »

Aïolia écarquilla les yeux ! _Pourquoi ?_ Mais c'était évident ! Milo aimait encore Camus ! Milo avait bu, beaucoup trop bu ! Milo n'était plus vraiment Milo !

« T'es pas avec Shaka qu'je sache ?

— Non ! Bien sûr que non !

— Bien sûr que non..., répéta lascivement l'arachnide en se rapprochant, ... puisqu'il est avec Ikki.

— Ikki ? Tu es fou !

— Ils vivent ensemble et…

— Shaka l'héberge, c'est très différent. Ils sont juste amis !

— T'es sûr de toi ?

— Mais oui ! Ikki n'est pas comme…

— Nous ?, l'interrompit Milo, un sourire prédateur gravé sur le visage. Il n'aime pas... les hommes ? », murmura-t-il, son nez effleurant la joue léonine. Malgré lui, le châtain ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête. « Tu vois. »

Son souffle se fit plus court tout à coup, l'air ne parvenait plus à pénétrer ses poumons à mesure que le visage et le corps tout entier du Scorpion se rapprochaient du sien. Pourquoi fallait-il que Milo le mette toujours dans tous ses états ? Il ne se contrôlait plus en sa présence. Ses émotions s'exacerbaient dès qu'il s'agissait de lui : d'abord la colère qui masquait une jalousie maladive pour devenir blessante et injuste, et à présent, ce désir fébrile qui le rendait aussi gauche qu'un adolescent énamouré.

Et sans qu'il le comprenne vraiment, Aïolia se surprit à répondre au nouveau baiser que lui volait Milo. Un baiser vorace, demandeur, que la main sur sa nuque et l'autre entourant sa taille à présent rendaient presque furieux. Et lorsqu'une langue humide et chaude quémanda -exigea, le terme était plus adéquat- l'entrée à sa bouche, le Lion se vit incapable de refuser. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent instantanément, autorisant par la même l'inquisitrice à explorer cette partie intime de lui. Par tous les Dieux de l'Olympe, Aïolia allait mourir ! C'était si fort, si puissant ! Mues d'une volonté propre, ses mains se perdirent dans les longues boucles bleues pour accentuer davantage le contact sulfureux et délicieux de cette bouche qui dévorait la sienne, de ce corps puissant qui recouvrait le sien. L'accoudoir du canapé s'enfonça dans son dos, mais Aïolia s'en fichait royalement. Il était perdu, noyé sous la caresse divine et affolante de la langue de Milo sur la sienne. Et les effets de l'alcool sur son organisme ne suffisaient pas à expliquer cette sensation merveilleuse.

D'un coup sec, sans plus comprendre ce qui s'était passé, Aïolia se retrouva allongé sur le dos. La main de Milo remontait le long de sa cuisse droite, tandis qu'il se positionnait entre ses jambes, l'une coincée entre le dossier du canapé et le bassin du Scorpion, l'autre dans le vide, son pied sur le sol lui assurant un certain maintien.

A peine le temps de reprendre son souffle, qu'un nouveau baiser presque violent le fit gémir malgré lui. Leurs mains partirent avec empressement à la découverte de larges épaules, d'un torse solide, d'un ventre contracté ou d'un dos aux muscles noués. C'était une sensation étrange pour le Lion, peu habitué au contact d'un corps masculin en dehors d'un combat. Le seul avec lequel il ait jamais connu un rapprochement aussi intime avait été celui de Shaka qui, bien qu'il soit un homme athlétique et puissant, ne pouvait être comparé au corps plus viril de Milo.

Un hoquet lui échappa lorsqu'une ondulation de bassin, dont il ignorait si elle venait de Milo ou de lui, fit se rencontrer leurs virilités réveillées. A dire vrai, il ne se posa pas la question une seconde fois quand ce toucher se répéta encore et encore. Un feu ardent envahit tout son être et le fit se cambrer davantage, quand un souffle chaud s'échoua dans son cou, accompagné d'une langue humide et diablement habile, qui lui envoya une décharge de plaisir au creux des reins.

Par Athéna, jamais une telle sensation ne l'avait envahi ainsi auparavant ! Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement, lorsqu'une douleur délicieuse piqua l'intersection de son cou et de son épaule, là où Milo avait enfoncé ses dents sans le blesser cependant. Le plafond où se réverbérait la lueur de la lune ne suffisait pas à distraire son esprit du plaisir qui s'emparait de lui.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, Aïolia ferma les paupières pour savourer la caresse de la main de Milo qui, après avoir soulevé son tee-shirt, se faufilait sur son ventre, son torse, électrifiant tout son être à son contact, pour finalement titiller une perle de chair, qui se tendit un peu plus lorsqu'un muscle chaud et humide vint en éveiller la moindre papille et qu'un souffle précipité s'échoua sur sa peau frémissante.

« Aahh », gémit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Aïolia voulait plus et ses mains, sans qu'il cherche à les contrôler, tentaient de retirer le haut du Scorpion qui se souleva légèrement pour l'aider dans son entreprise de déshabillage. Sa peau si chaude contre la sienne, que la transpiration née de leurs caresses et de la lourdeur de ce mois de septembre rendait glissante, couplée à l'odeur musquée l'accompagnant s'avéraient être de véritables aphrodisiaques.

Soudainement, Aïolia perdit l'équilibre, aidé par le poids de l'homme qui le recouvrait, et se retrouva sur Milo, au sol, entre le canapé et la table basse. D'un mouvement vif, ce dernier la repoussa au loin pour leur laisser plus de place. Le Lion ne put que suivre de ses yeux émeraude et surpris le meuble s'éloigner et la bouteille de bière qu'il avait laissée plus tôt, vaciller, pour finalement tomber et renverser son contenu sur le bois et sur le tapis. Ses sœurs vides roulèrent également sur le meuble bas, et le verre qui s'entrechoque cliqueta en une mélodie bien connue avant de s'éteindre au contact du sol molletonné.

Une main chaude dans le creux de ses reins ramena son attention sur Milo qui, étendu de tout son long, ses boucles étalées en un halo bleuté autour de son visage aux yeux clos et où un sourire amusé s'affichait, se relevait pour retirer définitivement son haut seulement retroussé jusque là. Un nouveau contact entre leurs virilités sensibles et un soupir lascif du Scorpion, murmurant les mots « Embrasse-moi », eurent raison des dernières volontés du félin qui s'oublia avec volupté dans un baiser profond et brûlant.

_Embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi Camus... Fais-moi l'amour, Camus..._

Telles étaient les paroles lancinantes que se répétait encore et encore Milo, perdu dans les brumes alcoolisées. Il crevait de succomber à ce délice, de s'abandonner sous son corps. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il attendait ça. Même si la peau chaude qui glissait sous ses paumes de mains lui semblait incongrue, même si les lèvres qui le dévoraient, qui se perdaient dans son cou lui paraissaient étrangères, même si les caresses qui redessinaient son corps étaient différentes, plus appuyées, moins subtiles. Milo s'en fichait ! Il mourait d'envie de ressentir Camus au-dessus de lui, comme avant. Encore. Toujours. C'était si bon d'être à nouveau avec lui.

_Camuuuuuuus..._

Son bassin se souleva pour accentuer le contact, le faire gémir, tandis que ses doigts se perdaient sur un torse trop développé, glissaient sur un ventre trop marqué par les entraînements. D'une main agile, il déboutonna un pantalon, de l'autre il remonta le long d'un flanc épais, parcourut une chute de reins pas assez souple, pour que les deux s'aventurent finalement là où il faisait si chaud, pétrissent un fessier trop rond et tentent de dégager un vêtement encombrant.

Le souffle chaud et court qui s'échoua dans son cou l'électrifia et lui fit rejeter la tête en arrière pour laisser plus de champ libre à son amour.

_Camuus... Ouiii..._

Cependant le gémissement grave qui lui répondit lui déplut. Camus n'agissait pas comme ça. D'un mouvement de bassin, toujours les yeux clos pour ne pas perdre l'image de son Français imprimée derrière ses paupières, l'arachnide inversa leur position et ondula de façon équivoque sur son compagnon. Mais avant qu'un quelconque son ne sorte de sa bouche, les lèvres de Milo fondirent sur les siennes pour le faire taire d'un baiser doux, langoureux, comme les aimait tant son Camus. L'amertume de la bière -une saveur si étrangère au Verseau- ne le détourna pas de son objectif.

Aïolia s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la volupté, se laissait gagner par le bonheur qu'il ressentait sous les attentions sensuelles du Scorpion. Sa bouche contre la sienne l'enivrait de seconde en seconde. Ses lèvres se perdaient sur son menton puis redescendaient dans son cou, sa clavicule, ses pectoraux, laissant sur son passage des rivières de feu incendiaires. Le contact de ses mains sur sa peau le faisait haleter.

Cependant, au moment où Aïolia sentit son entrejambe caressé par la main curieuse de Milo, il se tendit. Quand celle-ci se fit plus inquisitrice, plus pressée, il fronça les sourcils. Mais lorsqu'elle se faufila dans son pantalon déboutonné il ne savait plus quand, pour se saisir de son désir dressé, le Lion ouvrit grand les yeux.

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Il n'avait pas le droit de profiter ainsi de Milo ! Milo avait bu ! Il n'était pas dans son état normal ! Le Lion ne le pouvait pas ! Ils étaient amis ! Aïolia lui avait fait trop de mal par le passé pour laisser les choses déraper aussi loin. Un baiser passait, quoique, mais faire l'amour, c'était trop. Milo s'en voudrait tellement après, surtout qu'il n'avait pas pleinement conscience de ses actes. Son ami allait suffisamment mal pour ne pas en plus culpabiliser d'avoir trompé Camus. Même si ce dernier n'était plus. Parce que bien que cela désole le Lion, c'était bien ce que son cadet faisait ! Parce que Camus n'était pas vraiment mort pour le Scorpion, il ne le serait jamais ! Le fait que Milo se noie dans l'alcool attestait une fois encore de ce fait.

Le cinquième gardien réprima un gémissement de plaisir sous la caresse experte autour de son sexe et posa ses mains sur les épaules dénudées de Milo pour le faire reculer. Ce dernier grogna, sans pour autant lui obéir. Cependant, Aïolia insista.

« Arrête, Milo.

— Shhh.

— S'il te plait. »

Aïolia tentait toujours de se défaire de l'étreinte puissante de l'arachnide qui s'évertuait à le rendre complètement fou. Et il fallait vraiment toute sa volonté de Chevalier pour ne pas succomber au plaisir qui inondait son corps et tendait à l'envahir, irradiant de son entrejambe torturé. Il finit donc par se saisir du poignet du Scorpion et éloigner sa main diaboliquement habile de sa virilité pulsante.

« On... ne doit pas, Milo. »

Mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas de cette oreille, son nez s'enfouissant dans son cou pour parsemer sa peau de baisers voraces.

« Milo ! », insista-t-il en haussant le ton.

En désespoir de cause, le Lion saisit des deux mains le visage de celui qui le rendait fou par ses caresses labiales, pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Et ce qu'il y vit lui brisa le cœur.

Milo pleurait.

Quelques perles salées s'échappaient en silence de ses prunelles trop brillantes et dégringolaient sur ses joues. Un instant, Milo sembla ne pas reconnaître Aïolia et se figea, un trouble certain dans ses orbes flous.

« S'il te plait... Aïolia. »

Sa voix suppliante le tétanisa pratiquement.

« Oh, Milo. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? » _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

« S'il te plait.

— Non. Non, non, non...

— Je veux... » Des paupières lourdes se refermèrent sur les prunelles au turquoise troublé, laissant s'échapper une larme qui glissa le long de son nez pour s'échouer sur la joue d'Aïolia. « Je veux juste… oublier. Laisse-moi… croire qu'il est encore là. Avec moi. »

Par Athéna, que ce que disait Milo faisait mal !

« Milo. Tu…

— Je t'en prie Aïolia, fais-moi oublier qu'il est pas là **!** Je t'en priiie... Aide-moi, aide-moi à oublier que j'le reverrai plus, que j'suis tout seul maintenant...

— Tu n'es pas seul, Mi...

— Tu comprends pas !, éclata-t-il soudainement en sanglot. Tu peux pas comprendre. Je... »

Sûrement qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. La seule personne proche qu'il ait jamais aimée avait été son frère. Un frère n'était pas un amant. Aussi fort qu'ait pu être son attachement envers Aïoros, ce n'était pas comparable aux sentiments qu'il vouait à son meilleur ami. Et s'il avait vécu une passion amoureuse avec lui durant quatre années et qu'il l'avait perdu du jour au lendemain... Aïolia ne voulait même pas y penser.

Du mieux qu'il le put, il essuya d'un revers de la main les preuves du chagrin de son ami, si malheureux.

« Ce n'est pas une solution. Tu te fais du mal, Milo. »

Un hoquet lui répondit.

« J'ai déjà mal !, cria presque le Grec. Et demain, ça va être... pire ! Aïolia, s'il te plait... », reprit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus doux, presque suppliant.

Pourquoi Aïolia avait-il l'impression que Milo ne le reconnaissait pas vraiment ? Que dans ces « Aïolia » lancés à tout va, il ne s'adressait pas vraiment à lui ?

« S'il te plait... »

Le visage déformé par la peine et les épaules secouées de spasmes de l'homme au-dessus de lui vrillèrent le cœur du Lion. Par Athéna, que Milo souffrait ! Où était passé l'homme fort et puissant qu'il connaissait ? L'un des assassins officiels du Sanctuaire ? Devant lui ne se trouvait pas le Scorpion d'or, le huitième gardien du Sanctuaire, mais une âme en peine dont le chagrin infini transparaissait de tout son être, jusque dans son cosmos pourtant refoulé. Naïvement, le Lion pensait que lorsque Milo avait craqué dans la chambre de Hyôga, le plus gros de sa douleur avait été évacuée, mais c'était sans compter sur la puissance des sentiments qui le liait au Verseau.

« S'il te plait…

— Viens là, Mil', l'invita d'une voix apaisante le cinquième gardien, en passant sa main dans l'opulente frange pour lui dégager le visage. Viens là. »

Un éclair de lucidité sembla revenir dans le regard perdu du Scorpion à l'évocation du surnom que seul le Lion lui donnait.

« J'en peux plus, confessa le plus jeune des deux hommes, tandis qu'il se réfugiait dans les bras de son meilleur ami. J'en... peux plus.

— Je sais. Shhh… Je sais, Mil'. Je sais que tu as mal.

— Il me manque tellement, si tu... savais comme il me manque. J'me sens si seul... Je suis en train de mouriiir, Aïo !... Et demain… »

D'un geste tendre, comme une mère le ferait pour apaiser son enfant, le Lion passa sa main doucement dans les cheveux bleus, tandis que l'autre caressait un dos contracté. Il n'y avait plus rien de charnel dans cet échange. Aïolia n'en voulait plus. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait du fond du cœur était que Milo se calme un peu.

« Tu dois te reposer. Tu es fatigué.

— Et demain, je serai là-bas... Et tout va me rappeler Camus. »

Le Lion ferma les yeux dès qu'il entendit le prénom du Verseau. Il y avait une telle détresse dans la façon que Milo avait de le prononcer. Il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser le front du Scorpion pour l'apaiser un peu, même s'il doutait que son ami s'en aperçoive, perdu comme il l'était, et que cela lui apporte un quelconque réconfort.

« Shh... »

Le souffle haché qu'il sentit dans son cou le fit frissonner de déplaisir.

« J'vais chez lui... Mon Dieu, Aïo comment j'vais faire ?, se lamenta le Scorpion d'une voix éteinte. Déjà que... aller dans son temple, ça m'crève le cœur... mais là-bas, c'est comme s'il était avec moi, alors qu'il s'ra pas là.

— Tu vas chez Hyôga, pas chez...

— C'est pareil ! C'est pareil... », souffla-t-il dans le cou léonin.

Aïolia resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules pour le bercer doucement. A priori, Milo avait besoin de parler de ses angoisses, les noyer dans l'alcool ne les avait pas fait disparaître, comme il fallait s'en douter, mais plutôt l'aidait à vider son sac.

« Et puis... » Milo s'interrompit pour se redresser, offrant un visage qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Aïolia pouvait déjà voir ses yeux s'embuer à nouveau de larmes. « Si... Hyôga comprend pas ? S'il rejette Camus ? Je... j'aurais tout gâché. »

Surpris de ces interrogations, Aïolia se sentit pris au dépourvu. A sa grande désolation, il n'avait pas du tout imaginé que la réaction de Hyôga puisse angoisser le Grec ou plutôt, il n'avait pas mesuré la portée des révélations du Scorpion ni les éventuelles répercutions qu'elles pourraient engendrer sur le disciple de Camus. Pourtant l'affection que le Scorpion lui portait était évidente. Devait-il y voir un lien direct avec sa propre attitude de rejet lorsqu'il avait appris la vérité sur Camus et Milo ? Pour arriver à de telles conclusions, il n'y avait qu'un pas que le Lion franchit allègrement, la culpabilité revenant à la charge à nouveau.

« Non, ne dis pas ça. Tu le fais pour son bien, tenta-t-il de le rassurer d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus douce possible. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il n'a pas toutes les clés en mains pour faire les bons choix.

— Mais s'il comprend pas ?, répéta Milo, en reniflant. T'imagines ? Qu'il me déteste, je m'en fous complètement mais s'il se met à dénigrer Camus ?

— Calme-toi. Je suis réellement désolé si je t'ai fait du mal avec ma réaction violente mais Hyôga n'a rien...

— Son maître adoré qui _couchait_ avec un homme ! _Moi_ », insista-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'une énormité honteuse.

Bien que cela blesse le cinquième gardien car cela le ramenait à une impasse évidente sur un possible avenir entre Milo et lui, il avait l'honnêteté de reconnaître qu'entre le Verseau et le Scorpion, il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple histoire de sexe mais d'une relation plus profonde où l'amour prédominait. Du moins pour Milo. C'était évident. Et du côté de Camus également, s'il se fiait à ce que son ami lui avait raconté. Et Aïolia ne doutait pas de son objectivité sur ce point. Et puis Camus ne devait pas être le genre de personne à s'engager pour rien. Aussi tenta-t-il comme il put de le rassurer :

« Camus ne couchait pas _seulement_ avec toi, Milo. Ce... »

Mais Aïolia ne put continuer de tenter de l'aider à rationaliser, Milo ne l'écoutait pas, perdu dans des pensées qu'il verbalisait tout haut.

« Camus... Camus qui était si intransigeant sur son devoir de Chevalier des Glaces, sur... ne pas se laisser emporter par les sentiments. Il... il va passer pour un hypocrite ! Il va perdre tout son respect. »

Et ce que le Lion craignait arriva : de nouveau, le visage du Scorpion se tordit de douleur à l'évocation de Camus et un sanglot qu'il ne pouvait réprimer lui échappa. Une telle angoisse se devinait dans sa voix ou dans ses yeux que cela en devenait douloureux à regarder. Alors pour éviter de devoir affronter à nouveau la peine de Milo, Aïolia chassa les larmes qui s'écoulaient sur les joues de son ami, puis glissa sa main sur sa nuque pour l'enjoindre à retourner dans ses bras. Pour le protéger. Pour le réconforter. Milo avait besoin d'une présence, d'une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer, et Aïolia les lui offrait sans aucune arrière-pensée, avec toute son amitié. Simplement parce que son ami en avait besoin.

« Bien sûr que non, Milo. Comment peux-tu penser ça ? Shh... »

Quelques spasmes secouèrent les épaules du huitième gardien qui, comme un enfant, se blottit davantage dans le giron d'Aïolia. Ils restèrent un moment indéfini dans cette position : Milo entre ses jambes, reposant contre lui de tout son poids, de toute sa peine, ce qui parut une torture pour le Lion, qui sentait des larmes glisser dans son cou, là où Milo avait niché son visage. Vraisemblablement le Scorpion tentait de rassembler ses idées, à moins qu'il se soit endormi ? Non, il sentait ses mains se crisper contre son torse. Puis au mouvement des lèvres qui remuaient contre sa peau humide, Aïolia sut qu'il allait parler. Cependant sa voix semblait moins traversée par les sanglots que tout à l'heure.

« Je pense qu'il sait pour nous deux mais qu'il l'accepte pas. »

Aïolia se décala un peu pour pouvoir regarder son ami dans les yeux, qu'il avait fermés.

« Je croyais que Hyôga ne se souvenait de rien.

— J'en suis pas sûr mais... »

La mâchoire de Milo se serra et sa bouche commença à se déformer, comme pour contenir un gémissement. Le sujet était trop sensible. Ce dont avait pour l'instant le plus besoin le Scorpion était d'un peu de repos.

« Allez, viens.

— Non.

— Allez, murmura-t-il avec douceur, en le repoussant gentiment pour se dégager de ses bras. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Tu dois aller dormir. Allez, viens. »

Aïolia se rhabilla rapidement et tendit son bras à son ami, affalé sur le tapis, qu'il dut finalement relever et presque porter pour franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa chambre. Un bras par-dessus son épaule, celui du Lion autour de sa taille, Milo avança difficilement vers son lit, dans lequel il s'effondra aussitôt qu'il l'eut atteint. Après avoir retiré son pantalon, lui laissant cependant son caleçon, le cinquième gardien le recouvrit d'un drap.

Il resta à ses côtés à sa demande, bien qu'Aïolia l'eût fait de toute manière, juste pour s'assurer que Milo s'endormait, et le veilla jusqu'à ce que les derniers tressautements de ses épaules cessent. Alors qu'il s'était endormi relativement vite, l'alcool aidant, des perles salines continuèrent à passer la barrière de ses yeux clos pour se perdre sur ses tempes. D'une main douce, le châtain, assis sur le sol près de la tête de lit, chassa les importunes et écarta les boucles azurées qui recouvraient son visage, trempé par les larmes.

Le chagrin de Scorpion était infini, bien plus que ce qu'il lui avait dit, bien plus que ce qu'il montrait, bien plus que ce que le Lion pensait possible.

* * *

La nuit était bel et bien avancée lorsque Aïolia quitta le huitième temple pour retourner dans ses quartiers. Les brumes alcoolisées qui tâchaient de ralentir son cerveau s'étaient quasiment évaporées depuis qu'il avait vu la détresse de Milo. Une brise qu'il aurait aimé plus fraîche souleva quelques courtes boucles châtain roux et fit se fermer ses yeux couleur émeraude pour un court instant, suffisant toutefois pour troubler son sens de l'équilibre et l'obliger à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Pas un nuage ne venait ternir le bleu profond de la voûte céleste, où des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient, étincelantes.

Le Lion descendit les dernières marches menant au sixième temple, celui de son ami Shaka, à qui il avait donné le relais quelques heures plus tôt, avant de retrouver Milo.

Les hautes colonnes de marbre se dressèrent, majestueuses, devant et tout autour de lui à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans la pénombre. Comme sur un chemin tout tracé, il suivit l'empreinte du cosmos de la Vierge, invitation discrète à le rejoindre, et s'arrêta un instant pour l'observer.

Un sourire attendri, dont Aïolia n'avait même pas conscience, fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Aïolia aimait observer Shaka en pleine méditation. Il donnait l'impression d'être ailleurs, dans son monde, et c'était apaisant. Terriblement apaisant. Pourtant nul doute que la Vierge avait une conscience aiguë de ce qui l'entourait, et que son observation muette, sans être vraiment discrète, n'était pas passée inaperçue. Aïolia ne s'en cachait pas non plus. Le châtain ne comptait plus les fois où il avait trouvé refuge auprès du blond quand il s'était d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour des raisons puériles -il le reconnaissait à présent- senti mis à l'écart de la vie de Milo ou éclipsé par Camus. Sans vraiment le comprendre, il avait pris l'habitude de se tourner vers son étrange voisin de temple, ce qui agaçait Milo. Cela aurait pu être drôle, si on y réfléchissait bien, mais ce ne l'était pas. Et là encore, c'était vers lui qu'il allait alors que son esprit s'embrouillait.

« Tu n'es pas encore couché, Aïolia ? »

Le sourire du Grec déjà bien en place s'élargit davantage, lorsque la voix feutrée de son ami brisa le silence qui régnait dans sa maison, en cette nuit d'été.

« Tu le vois bien. »

La conversation troublante que le Lion avait eu avec Milo lui revint à l'esprit, comme un flash incongru. Pourquoi cela l'avait-il agacé qu'il suggère une relation particulière entre son ami du sixième temple et son invité ? Etait-ce de la jalousie mal placée ? La peur de perdre encore une fois l'attention d'un proche au profit d'un autre ? Tout à ses pensées, le regard du Grec se perdait au détour des longues mèches dorées qui se soulevaient au gré de l'apaisant cosmos déployé de la Vierge. Il ne devrait sans doute pas s'en mêler, pourtant avant qu'il y réfléchisse vraiment, les mots lui échappaient :

« Ikki dort ? »

L'Indien ne sembla pas perturbé le moins du monde par sa question, pour le moins indiscrète. Mais s'il y réfléchissait bien, qu'est-ce qui pouvait le déstabiliser ?

« Vu l'heure tardive, je l'espère pour lui.

— Oui. »

Aïolia esquissa un sourire gêné. Il n'aurait pas dû se montrer si curieux. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris subitement ? Aucune réponse ne lui avait été apportée, et malgré ce sentiment diffus de soulagement qui l'envahissait et qu'il ne s'expliquait pas vraiment, l'impression d'avoir été déplacé dans ses propos s'imposait désagréablement à lui, reléguant au loin cette incongrue sensation d'apaisement, aussi tâcha-t-il de détourner la conversation :

« Rien à signaler ?

— Comment va Milo ? »

Le Lion renifla sourdement, en constatant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse à cette question non plus. De toute façon, s'il s'était passé quoi que ce soit de significatif, il l'apprendrait le moment venu. C'était Shaka qui était d'astreinte, pas lui.

Aïolia s'effondra de tout son poids contre une large colonne, dont le marbre abîmé par endroit rendait le rebord saillant, se tenant à deux mètres de son confrère pour mieux l'observer. Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire : son cosmos l'entourait de toute part, donnant l'impression qu'un soleil rayonnait en pleine nuit.

« Parce que cela t'intéresse vraiment ?, demanda-t-il, tandis qu'il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Non, pas vraiment, je dois l'admettre, répliqua doctement son vis-à-vis. Mais toi, oui, de toute évidence. Alors ?

— ... Disons pour faire simple, soupira-t-il profondément, que c'est mitigé.

— Je vois. C'est ce que je perçois dans son cosmos.

— On ne peut rien te cacher. C'est assez effrayant.

— Si, plein de choses. Mais je n'en dis rien. C'est tout.

— Si tu le dis ! »

Le silence reprit possession des lieux, les entourant, sans que sa présence se fasse pesante ou les rende mal à l'aise.

Après quelques minutes, cette douce harmonie fut rompue par Aïolia qui, les yeux baissés, se livra sur un ton de confidence presque résigné :

« Il l'aime profondément. »

Shaka n'avait pas besoin de savoir de _qui_ Aïolia parlait, pour comprendre le sens de la phrase de son ami.

« Tu en doutais ?

— Non, reconnut-il. C'est juste... » Sa phrase resta en suspens, jusqu'à ce que ses prunelles d'un vert plus sombre se posent sur le visage tranquille du bouddhiste. « Je n'en avais pas vraiment pris la mesure. Je le savais mais j'ai l'impression que cela devient de plus en plus flagrant à chaque fois que je le vois.

— Avoir conscience de la vérité modifie toujours notre vision des choses. Certaines évidences nous sautent aux yeux, alors que nous aurions pu passer à côté encore très longtemps.

— Comme toujours, tu as su trouver les mots justes, Shaka. »

Une simple esquisse de sourire troubla le visage inexpressif de l'ascète, alors qu'il tournait la tête lentement pour observer de ses paupières closes son voisin de temple. Un échange muet se fit entre les deux hommes, immobiles chacun face à l'autre. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils se comprennent sans un mot. Sans doute parce qu'une confiance presque aveugle les liait. Cependant, le cinquième gardien n'essaya pas d'analyser ce point.

« Je crois que je vais y aller. Il se fait tard. Bonne nuit, Shaka. »

Sans attendre, le Lion se détacha de son soutien en pierre et disparut dans les ombres épaisses qui envahissaient la sixième maison.

« Bonne nuit, Aïolia », lui répondit l'Indien d'une voix posée et douce, alors que ses paupières se relevaient sur deux saphirs d'un bleu si pur qu'ils semblaient abriter le ciel.

* * *

Tutututut ! Tutututut !

Milo sursauta, en esquissant une vilaine grimace. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce vacarme ? Il avait l'impression que des cymbales carillonnaient dans sa tête. Et que cette dernière allait exploser.

Tutututut ! Tutututut !

Il poussa un grognement plaintif. Un son strident et répétitif lui vrillait les tympans et allait le rendre fou. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour diminuer l'effet dévastateur que ce bruit répandait dans son crâne, jusqu'à ce qu'il en comprenne l'origine : son réveil... Engin de malheur ! Milo lança sa main pour éteindre cette machine infernale, sauf que l'objet de toutes ses invectives s'effondra sur le sol bruyamment, sans pour autant cesser son terrifiant vacarme. Grinçant des dents et marmonnant les pires insultes que son cerveau endormi lui permettait de grommeler, Milo se rencogna le nez dans l'oreiller dans l'espoir vain de trouver un peu de sommeil.

Tutututut ! Tutututut ! Tutututut !

Il allait faire un massacre !

D'un geste brusque, il pointa l'index de sa main droite en direction de l'infâme appareil.

« Par l'Aiguille Écarlate ! », grogna-t-il, tandis qu'un ongle couleur incarnat se formait, envoyant un faisceau rouge sang qui pulvérisa la petite boîte blanche qui ne faisait pourtant que remplir son office.

Le réveil : 0. Le Chevalier d'or : 1.

Un ricanement s'étouffa dans les plumes de son oreiller, vite relayé par un geignement. Saleté de gueule de bois ! Milo pouvait encore s'estimer heureux que son cosmos atténue les effets de la boisson.

De courtes secondes plus tard, le Grec consentit à se retourner sur le dos et à ouvrir les yeux. De toute façon, le sommeil le fuirait, il le savait, et puis le programme de la journée était clair et n'appelait pas à la grasse matinée. Oh oui, il ne le savait que trop bien.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, pourtant sa chambre ne baignait plus dans les ombres de la nuit. Nuit qui avait été courte. A peine quelques heures de repos, s'il se fiait aux aiguilles floutées de l'horloge au-dessus de sa porte. La seule qui n'avait jamais subi ses furieux coups d'aiguilles matinaux : Camus la lui avait offerte, et elle avait le grand avantage de ne _jamais_ le réveiller. Soupirant profondément d'exaspération, ses mains se perdirent dans sa chevelure brouillonne alors que d'un mouvement souple, il se redressait dans son lit, une grimace significative sur le visage. Rapidement, les draps trop lourds qui encombraient ses jambes furent rejetés, ses pieds touchèrent le sol en marbre et le dirigèrent vers la salle de bain où il disparut sous un vif et bouillant jet d'eau.

« Rha, c'est pas vrai ! », baragouina-t-il en retirant d'un geste rapide son caleçon trempé, qui à présent baignait au fond du bac blanc. « Je devais être dans un drôle d'état hier soir, si je n'ai pas eu le courage de me déshabiller correctement. »

Et tandis que ses prunelles d'un myosotis troublé observait le tissu qui flottait dans l'eau, au gré des poches d'air qui lui faisait perdre sa forme originale, qu'un rideau d'un bleu électrique l'isolait du monde et collait à son front, ses joues et son cou, que le savon glissait le long de sa colonne vertébrale en une caresse bienfaitrice, il prit conscience que...

« Ce n'est pas possible ! »

Il releva la tête rapidement, ignorant la cascade d'eau qui giclait sur son visage. Ses yeux se plissèrent sous le grondement sourd que ce mouvement trop rapide faisait naître dans son crâne. La soirée de la veille lui revenait à l'esprit par flash : sa tentative de noyade dans la Vodka, la présence réconfortante d'Aïolia et son visage souriant puis passablement gêné. Il avait dragué Aïolia ! Sa main qui glissait dans ses courtes boucles châtains, ses grands yeux verts qui semblaient si troublés, le goût si particulier de sa bouche contre la sienne. Par Athéna ! Il avait... embrassé... son meilleur ami.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?, s'interrogea-t-il, sans vraiment y croire, malheureux comme les pierres. Ce n'est pas possible ! Je n'ai pas pu faire ça ? Dites-moi que je n'ai pas... »

Ses mains se détachèrent de la faïence sur laquelle, bras tendus, il prenait appui, pour de la pulpe de ses doigts tremblants effleurer ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ses lèvres qui avaient touché un autre que son amour.

Immobile au milieu de la cabine, entouré par des volutes translucides et étouffantes, son regard se perdit dans le vide.

* * *

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Milo s'arrêtait devant la lourde porte qui menait aux appartements de son ami d'enfance. Un lourd soupir lui échappa, tandis que ses épaules s'affaissaient sensiblement. Ses orbes bleus se fermèrent, lorsque son front se posa doucement contre le panneau de bois. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Embrasser Aïolia, et plus encore. A présent que ses idées étaient plus claires, il se souvenait de la chaleur de sa peau sous ses paumes avides, ses soupirs profonds en réponses à ses gestes osés, son corps qui s'arquait sous le sien, du sien qui se frottait contre celui d'Aïolia sans pudeur... Son corps avait réclamé ce toucher, ce besoin de s'unir... La suite n'était qu'un immense trou noir. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Il ne pouvait nier, même avec la plus mauvaise foi du monde, qu'il avait pris du plaisir quelque part à sentir le Lion s'abandonner sous ses caresses mais... Mais. Tout était dans ce petit mot. Mais Aïolia n'était _pas_ Camus. Ça n'avait rien à voir. Aussi proche soit-il de son ami, aussi bien qu'il puisse se sentir à ses côtés, ce n'était pas _cet_ homme qu'il mourait d'envie de faire sien. Ce n'était pas _cet_ homme auquel il rêvait toutes les nuits. Ce n'était pas dans _ses_ bras qu'il voulait s'abandonner mais dans ceux de son Camus, de son amour, qu'il avait... trompé. Par Athéna, il avait été avec un autre alors que son cœur ne réclamait que le Verseau ! Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour le revoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois, pour se repaître de sa beauté glaciale, de ses gestes mesurés, admirer la grâce avec laquelle il marchait, la tête toujours haute. N'importe quoi pour pouvoir l'approcher, le toucher une dernière fois, le prendre dans ses bras, plonger son visage dans son cou et respirer son odeur. N'importe quoi !

Au lieu de ça, il avait succombé au plaisir facile de la chair, du désir, mais sans les sentiments, avec son meilleur ami. Aïolia ne méritait pas ça ! Les brumes de l'alcool n'étaient pas une excuse suffisante pour justifier son comportement.

Résigné à faire face, il toqua trois fois et attendit. Personne ne lui répondit. Il allait réitérer son geste lorsqu'il entendit du bruit derrière la porte, qui s'ouvrit lentement quelques secondes plus tard, laissant apparaître le propriétaire des lieux au saut du lit, si Milo se fiait à sa mise. Sa chemise sans doute enfilée à la hâte révélait aux yeux de l'arachnide un torse bronzé et agréablement musclé, mais ce furent surtout ses courts cheveux en bataille, son regard flou et la trace d'oreiller sur sa joue qui le confortèrent dans l'idée qu'il l'avait tiré des bras de Morphée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Milo ?, s'enquit ce dernier en marmonnant quelque peu.

— Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, Aïo. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à l'heure. Je sais qu'il est tôt mais...

— Ce n'est pas grave, le coupa son ami, en réprimant un bâillement.

— Je m'en vais dans quelques minutes. » Le châtain acquiesça muettement, attendant sans broncher les explications de son ami. « Je..., commença-t-il en se raclant la gorge, je voulais te parler avant de partir... en mission. Tu sais... d'hier soir et de ce qui s'est passé...

— Oh ! Euh... Entre deux secondes, l'invita l'aîné, en ouvrant en grand la porte qui donnait sur son salon.

— Non, je n'ai pas le temps. Je voulais m'excuser, lâcha-t-il rapidement. Je sais que ce n'est pas une raison suffisante, mais j'avais beaucoup bu et...

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu sais. Je... je comprends. C'est moi. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris non plus.

— Aïo... »

Milo inspira profondément, recherchant quelque part le courage de poser sa question, et ancra son regard turquoise, qu'il voulait assuré, dans celui du cinquième gardien, occultant volontairement son visage passablement mal à l'aise, alors qu'il tentait maladroitement de refermer les pans de sa chemise, comme s'il voulait se protéger. Le Scorpion le comprenait très bien : il avait agi comme le dernier des imbéciles en se servant de son ami pour... Pour quoi exactement ? Oublier Camus ? C'était impossible ! Et Milo ne le voulait pas non plus.

« Je... Je n'ai que quelques bribes de souvenirs de la soirée passée, avoua-t-il, peu fier de lui.

— Oh.

— Oui. Désolé.

— Non, non.

— Est-ce qu'on a... ? Tu sais... »

Comment aborder un tel sujet avec le Lion ? C'était si gênant. Et puis le seuil d'une porte, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le temps d'en parler comme il se devait, à cause de son départ, n'était pas vraiment le lieu le plus approprié pour aborder des points délicats et si intimes. Le Scorpion se morigéna de son manque de jugeote : il aurait mieux fait d'attendre son retour, même s'il doutait qu'il aurait alors osé aborder un sujet aussi sensible.

« Je me souviens t'avoir dragué ouvertement et embrassé mais...

— Il ne s'est rien passé d'important ou de trop grave, si ça peut te rassurer. »

Milo soupira intérieurement. Le pire avait été évité. Un soulagement sans nom s'empara de lui à l'idée qu'il était resté fidèle à son Camus. Il savait que penser de cette façon était ridicule au vu des circonstances, mais les faits étaient que dans son esprit et dans son cœur, il n'était l'homme que d'un seul homme.

« Si je t'ai blessé d'une quelconque façon, j'en suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas profiter de toi, sache-le.

— Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir prendre un café avant de partir ? » Devant le hochement de tête négatif du Scorpion, Aïolia poursuivit : « Écoute, Milo... Ne va pas te mettre martel en tête, d'accord ? Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. Tu me l'as dit, tu voulais oublier, tu avais mal, tu te sentais seul et j'étais là. J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité. Je ne t'ai pas empêché de boire et je t'ai même accompagné... Je... »

Milo observait son ami dont les joues prenaient une étrange couleur rosée, chose qu'il remarqua malgré sa tentative maladroite de les masquer avec ses courts cheveux, en baissant la tête.

« Tu n'as pas profité de moi, Milo. Pas du tout. C'est, c'est _moi_ qui... »

Les lèvres pincées, Milo hocha instinctivement la tête suite à cette révélation. Alors il ne s'était pas fait des films : Aïolia était plus ou moins attiré par lui. Sa colère excessive lorsqu'il avait appris sa relation avec Camus, ses gestes tendres à son encontre ou sa gêne évidente lorsque lui-même initiait des contacts physiques, innocents certes, mais tendancieux pour qui les interprèterait mal... Et lui, Milo, en avait profité honteusement pour trouver un peu de réconfort au détriment de tout sens moral et surtout des sentiments du Lion.

« C'était une erreur, Milo...

— Non ! »

Le Lion releva la tête suite à cette exclamation abrupte. Sa mine grave et ses sourcils froncés obligèrent le Scorpion à préciser son objection.

« C'était bien, avoua-t-il un peu gêné, sans détourner le regard. Très bien. »

Aïolia hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il partageait cet avis.

« Seulement...

— Tu n'as rien à dire ou rien à justifier !, le coupa rapidement le Lion. Je comprends. »

Milo expira profondément en adressant un visage décidé face à celui gêné du cinquième gardien, à demi caché par la porte de ses appartements.

« Si les choses avaient été différentes... Si la situation avait été différente... Si je n'avais jamais aimé Camus, je... Aïolia...

— Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a rien de mal. Je... C'est moi qui... Enfin...

— Je ne peux pas l'oublier. Je ne sais même pas si je serai un jour capable de l'oublier.

— Tu ne dois pas, Milo ! Jamais ! »

Milo écarquilla les yeux, devant l'exclamation appuyée de son ami. Il ne comprenait plus rien. A demi-mots, Aïolia venait de lui avouer éprouver une attirance pour lui pour ensuite pratiquement lui ordonner de ne jamais oublier Camus.

« Tu ne serais pas celui que tu es, si tu ne l'avais jamais aimé. J'en suis certain. Il a fait partie de ta vie et il est encore présent en toi, à tes côtés, chaque minute, chaque jour. L'amour ne s'efface pas. Je... Je ne nierai pas que ce qui s'est passé hier soir était plus que bien, lui avoua-t-il avec un sourire timide assez touchant, mais tu n'es pas prêt. Peut-être ne le seras-tu jamais. Je n'en sais rien. Mais sache, que même s'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous, je resterai toujours ton ami.

— Je ne peux pas te demander ça, Aïo.

— C'est moi qui te le demande. Je... Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est rester à tes côtés. Amant, ami, frère d'armes peu importe. Je suis ton ami, avant tout. Je ne suis pas très clair, se désola le cinquième gardien.

— Si, tu l'es parfaitement, lui sourit Milo en retour, touché par les mots de son... ami. C'est tout ce que je veux aussi. J'espère simplement que tout ça ne changera rien à notre amitié.

— Moi non plus. »

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Bien sûr que leur amitié avait changé ! Elle avait évolué pour devenir plus adulte, plus profonde. Ils étaient le point de repère de l'autre dans tous les chamboulements qui étaient intervenus dernièrement. Il s'agissait là d'une autre étape.

« Je dois y aller. Le bateau va m'attendre et je déteste ça.

— Très bien. Merci d'être passé avant de partir et de... » Aïolia baissa un instant les yeux, avant de se gratter la nuque et de lui adresser un signe de tête encourageant. « Je te souhaite de trouver les réponses aux questions que tu te poses, et j'espère que ce voyage pourra t'apaiser un peu. »

Milo hésita un instant, avant de réprimer son instinct qui lui disait de serrer fort son ami dans ses bras. Les circonstances ne se prêtaient pas trop à ce genre de démonstration affective. Dorénavant, il devrait faire preuve d'un peu plus de réflexion pour ne pas blesser Aïolia par des attitudes ambiguës pouvant prêter à confusion.

« Merci, Aïo.

— Et ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien.

— Je sais. A bientôt. »

Après un coup d'œil attendri à son ami, Milo lui tourna le dos. La tête haute et un air déterminé gravé sur le visage, ce fut confiant qu'il s'avança vers la sortie du cinquième temple, avec l'espoir qu'effectivement tout se passerait bien. Il n'y avait pas de raison que ce ne soit pas le cas. Non, il n'y avait aucune raison.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Milo attendait Shina sur le ponton principal de l'île. Le soleil se levait à peine, chassant de ses premiers rayons lumineux la douce pénombre qui enveloppait encore le Sanctuaire. La journée à venir serait à n'en pas douter chaude et sèche. Un sourire serein aux lèvres, le Scorpion profitait de ces derniers instants de paix avant la venue de sa compagne de route. Il ne lui avait pas fallu vingt-quatre heures pour organiser son voyage, trouver les divers vols qui les amèneraient d'Athènes à Moscou puis à Cherskiy, sans compter les escales variées. Cela n'avait pas vraiment été difficile. Longtemps, il avait effectué ce voyage pour retrouver Camus et bien que cela fasse plus d'une année que cela n'avait pas été le cas, les habitudes restaient. Cela l'aurait presque fait sourire. Presque.

Justement, le bateau qui devait les amener sur le continent accostait. Une légère tension se fit sentir dans ses épaules. Et alors qu'il regardait la coque blanche briser les flots calmes, qu'il se laissait bercer par son ronronnement hypnotique qui troublait la quiétude de l'île à cette heure indue, il prit conscience de la réalité du moment. Ce n'était plus un vague projet, basé sur des hypothétiques réponses à ses interrogations diverses, mais bel et bien un départ sur une route dont il connaissait la destination, sauf que les tours et détours lui étaient encore inconnus. Il espérait avoir pris la bonne décision en décidant d'aller trouver Hyôga, accompagné de Shina. Dans son for intérieur, il savait que c'était la solution, sans vraiment pouvoir se l'expliquer.

Le passeur apparut. Toujours le même. D'un signe de tête, il salua Milo, lui signifiant tacitement qu'il pouvait embarquer. Les accostages ne duraient jamais très longtemps, non pas par mesure de sécurité, mais parce que les chevaliers partant en mission étaient généralement pressés. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas du Scorpion puisque son avion décollait dans moins de trois heures. Le bruit caractéristique d'une personne arrivant rapidement le fit se retourner, et Milo soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit enfin arriver sa co-équipière, qu'il aurait eu du mal à reconnaître sans son masque. Vêtue d'un jean moulant, d'un tee-shirt vert et d'une petite veste légère, Shina marchait d'une allure vive et sûre d'elle, ses talons claquant sur les lattes de bois, un sac de voyage sous le bras droit.

« J'ai failli attendre, Shina !

— Je suis à l'heure, je te signale. Bonjour quand même !

— Bonjour, agréa-t-il. Ton masque, pointa-t-il du menton, il va falloir que tu l'enlèves ! On est sensé passer incognito.

— On est encore sur l'île, je l'enlèverai quand ce sera nécessaire ! »

Milo n'insista pas. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas gain de cause avec elle. Et s'il ne voulait pas que leur voyage tourne au pugilat et se termine par un échange de coups d'aiguilles et d'assauts électriques, il allait devoir prendre sur lui. Il reconnaissait volontiers que son anxiété influait sur son état d'esprit.

« Allez monte ! »

Milo voulut l'aider à enjamber le pont mais la jeune femme déclina l'offre, jetant son sac avant de monter à bord. Levant les yeux au ciel, comme pour demander aux dieux pourquoi cela tombait sur lui, ce qu'il savait parfaitement, le Grec lui emboîta le pas. Ses deux précieux voyageurs à son bord, la vedette s'éloigna de l'île dans un ronronnement sourd.

Shina observait le Domaine Sacré disparaître sous ses yeux. A mesure que les minutes passaient, l'île diminuait dans son champ de vision pour devenir plus petite. Son cœur se serra. Elle quittait son chez elle, le seul lieu qu'elle ait jamais connu, pour se rendre en terre inconnue. Qu'allait-elle y découvrir ? La tristesse ou l'espoir ?

L'astre solaire se levait, les nuages à l'horizon se teintaient de jolies couleurs roses et orangées. Shina jeta un œil autour d'elle. Sur le bateau, il n'y avait que le passeur et Milo dont les yeux étaient cachés par une paire de lunettes de soleil. Ses longs cheveux bleu électrique flottaient joyeusement autour de son visage, tanné par le soleil. Un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres. Assis avec décontraction, les coudes appuyés en arrière sur le parapet de l'embarcation, révélant des biceps saillants et bronzés mis en valeur par une chemisette bleu ciel sur un pantalon de toile foncé, les chevilles croisées devant lui, le Scorpion semblait détendu. Au moins un que ce voyage n'angoissait pas.

Se sentant en sécurité, Shina retira enfin son masque, avec une certaine appréhension toutefois. Le vent lui fouetta le visage, entraînant un léger frisson sur sa peau mâte, ses cheveux s'envolèrent aux quatre vents et quelques gouttes d'eau salée s'écrasèrent sur ses joues. Les mains appuyées sur le bastingage, les yeux clos, la jeune femme respira une grande goulée d'air frais. Un étrange sentiment de liberté s'emparait d'elle.

« Elle est drôlement vilaine cette cicatrice_. _»

La voix grave de Milo la fit sursauter. Elle ne l'avait pas senti approcher et s'en voulut un instant d'avoir ainsi baissé sa garde. Sa cicatrice... Celle qu'elle avait reçue lors de son combat contre Borée... La vedette se souleva un instant sur les vagues, et elle ne put empêcher ses mains d'accentuer leur prise sur la barrière métallique pour se retenir. Le fait que Milo n'ait pas même essayé de rétablir son équilibre lui fit serrer les dents. A peine quelques minutes sans sa protection d'acier, et elle était déjà assaillie par un sentiment d'infériorité.

« Elle m'a l'air récente », s'inquiéta-t-il en saisissant son menton entre ses doigts.

Le visage de la jeune femme se fit plus dur et fermé, et d'un geste vif, la main du Scorpion fut rapidement chassée.

« Ne me touche pas ! De quel droit te permets-tu de porter la main sur moi ?

— Pas la peine de t'énerver pour si peu, ma belle !

_— _Je ne suis pas ta belle, grogna-t-elle avant de s'éloigner. Et ne t'avise pas d'être aussi familier avec moi. Tu es peut-être mon supérieur mais je te préviens : ne recommence pas ! » l'avertit-elle, la menace tangible dans sa voix ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

Milo se mit à rire intérieurement. Le voyage allait s'avérer mouvementé avec une accompagnatrice aussi revêche que Shina. Cela promettait des discussions houleuses et animées. De quoi occuper leur long trajet jusqu'en Sibérie. Cette perspective l'amusait assez. Mais il devait bien reconnaître que sa tentative de rapprochement n'avait pas été judicieuse. Il lui faudrait être plus subtil à l'avenir s'il voulait éviter ses foudres vengeresses.

Lorsque la côte grecque commença à se dessiner, le mouvement de la ville à se faire plus précis, ce furent deux cœurs qui s'accélérèrent tout à coup. Dans un silence pesant, les deux Chevaliers descendirent de l'embarcation pour se diriger vers un véhicule de location, chargé de les mener jusqu'à l'aéroport d'Athènes. Sauf que contrairement à l'indifférence feinte qu'elle affichait, Shina ne pouvait chasser la boule d'anxiété nichée au fond de sa gorge. La peur prenait possession de son être. Pas celle qu'elle avait pu rencontrer lors de certains de ses combats, pas celle qui faisait grimper l'adrénaline et donnait un courage renouvelé. Non, cette peur-là était différente, plus insidieuse, et un sentiment d'insécurité, voire de panique, s'empara d'elle. Et sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive son allure ralentissait. Milo dut s'en rendre compte car avec douceur, il la guida vers la sortie du port sans que la moindre trace de moquerie ne trouble ses traits sérieux. Sans un mot, se fustigeant d'être aussi faible face à l'inconnu, elle le suivit, le visage fermé autant que possible pour masquer ses émotions. Elle ne lui dirait jamais que cette attention avait été appréciée.

Dans l'aéroport d'Athènes International, Shina commença à regretter le Sanctuaire, et surtout le calme qu'elle y trouvait. Ici, tout n'était que cacophonie et bruits de fond. Un profond malaise s'emparait d'elle à mesure que la masse humaine l'entourait, jusqu'à l'étouffer. Elle n'était plus un Chevalier d'Athéna mais une pauvre femme prise de vertige par le bourdonnement incessant qui frappait ses oreilles. Et Shina détestait ça !

Dans la cohue, un bras entoura ses épaules, la plaquant contre un corps ferme et puissant. Instinctivement, son cosmos s'enflamma et d'un mouvement brusque, elle tenta de chasser violemment l'importun.

« Lâche-moi ! »

Aussitôt une aura d'une puissance sans égale l'entoura pour mourir aussitôt. L'emprise autour d'elle ne céda pas d'un pouce, et ce fut un regard d'un turquoise presque dur qui croisa le sien.

« On se calme, Shina. »

Elle réalisa seulement au timbre bas de la voix de Milo dans son oreille, que ce dernier se trouvait très près d'elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, ils se firent bousculer par la foule, et sans autre forme de procès, Shina ne put que suivre le Scorpion jusque dans un hall moins bondé, où elle put enfin se dégager de son emprise.

« Ce sera plus tranquille pour attendre, ici.

— Ne recommence pas ça, gronda-t-elle en replaçant la lanière de son sac sur son épaule pour se donner plus de contenance. Et ne t'avise pas de me draguer, non plus. Je ne suis pas une poupée. Et, insista-t-elle, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre ou me débrouiller. »

Milo ne put masquer un début de fou rire, devant le visage renfrogné de son accompagnatrice.

« Si tu le dis !, se moqua-t-il ouvertement. Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu n'es pas du tout mon genre. Les petites pestes volcaniques ne m'intéressent pas. Je préfère les beautés inaccessibles et glaciales.

— On est d'accord », maugréa-t-elle.

Le Scorpion crut déceler une pointe de vexation dans sa voix.

« On est d'accord. »

Et ce fut sur ce nouveau terrain d'entente que Milo et Shina embarquèrent dans l'avion. Installés côte à côte, ils ressemblaient plus à deux étrangers qu'à deux collègues effectuant un voyage commun.

Milo observait sa compagne discrètement du coin de l'œil. Son visage était grave, même si une certaine fébrilité trahissait des traits qu'elle aurait probablement voulus impassibles. Il devait reconnaître craindre un peu ses réactions une fois arrivés en Russie. Tout y était différent : les us et coutumes, la population qui dardait d'un œil méfiant tout étranger foulant le sol de leur mère patrie. Le soviétisme y avait la dent dure, et qui n'approuvait pas ce mode de fonctionnement suranné se voyait rejeté d'emblée. Même l'alphabet cyrillique, bien que très semblable au grec, serait un obstacle supplémentaire pour mettre en confiance la jeune femme. Milo espérait seulement que Shina saurait garder un minimum la tête froide, ce qui n'était pas gagné vu son caractère emporté.

Pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère pesante qui plombait les deux voyageurs, Milo se mit à meubler le silence mais la jeune femme semblait obnubilée par ce qui se passait sur le tarmac derrière le hublot et ne lui répondait que par monosyllabes, les poings serrés. Le Scorpion était peu enclin à converser avec les chevaliers n'appartenant pas à sa caste et à y réfléchir, peu de ses frères d'armes avaient eu le privilège de le côtoyer d'assez près, s'il omettait Camus et Aïolia. Le huitième gardien ne se mêlait pas beaucoup à eux, méfiance oblige, du moins à l'époque, mais le Grec éprouvait une certaine sympathie envers la fière Italienne, et la voir si éloignée de l'image assurée qu'elle dégageait au Domaine, le poussait à s'ouvrir davantage et à forcer le contact. Nier le fait que voyager l'un à côté de l'autre de nombreuses heures jusqu'en Sibérie dans une ambiance hostile ne l'enchantait pas et ajoutait à son angoisse d'affronter le Russe ainsi que les répercutions que pourrait engendrer leur entretien au sujet de Camus et de son avenir aurait été absurde. Milo en avait conscience.

« C'est la première fois que tu prends l'avion, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un regard d'un vert profond et chargé d'animosité se planta dans le sien, inquiet et amusé à la fois.

« D'après toi ? »

Un haussement de sourcil bleu désamorça la tension qui tendait à envahir l'Ophiuchus. Elle admettait que peut-être son attitude n'était pas des plus adaptées. Mais bien qu'elle ne veuille pas le reconnaître, le changement avait été brutal. Elle s'y était pourtant préparée mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à un tel chambardement. Tout était trop différent de son quotidien, et le Chevalier d'argent devait avouer avoir perdu toute la belle assurance qui faisait sa réputation au Sanctuaire. Sans parler de son appréhension de la suite des évènements, une fois arrivés à destination.

« Oui, c'est la première fois, consentit-elle à répondre avec plus de douceur.

— Ça va bien se passer. »

Le vol ? Le voyage dans sa globalité ? La réaction de Hyôga quand il les verrait débarquer chez lui à l'improviste ? Ou face à ce que Milo allait lui révéler ? Le Scorpion n'en savait rien.

« Un bonbon ?, proposa le Grec, en une tentative de cessez-le-feu, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

— Tu me prends pour une gamine ?

— Pas du tout ! A moins que tu me considères comme un enfant parce que j'en mange ?

— ...

— C'est un bon dérivatif pour oublier le décollage », rajouta-t-il mine de rien, l'air de tout.

Un paquet entamé fut tendu à l'Italienne qui jeta alternativement un regard suspicieux à l'arachnide et au contenu du sachet qui sentait bon le sucre, avant de succomber à la tentation et d'y plonger une main parfaitement manucurée.

« De la fraise ? Tu n'as pas autre chose ? », demanda-t-elle, en enfournant tout de même la friandise dans sa bouche.

Visiblement, l'Ophiuchus avait repris du poil de la bête, et Milo en était satisfait. Ainsi il n'avait pas menti à Athéna en insistant sur le fait que le Chevalier du Serpentaire serait la compagne de route idéale pour le guider à travers les méandres vertigineux de la Sibérie. Parce que bien qu'il sache dans quelle région vivaient les Saints de Glace, les trouver restait mission impossible si ces derniers ne voulaient pas être retrouvés. Et il ne doutait pas que Hyôga se soit fait très discret. Le Scorpion n'était pas un chasseur mais un exécutant, et même pourvu d'une cosmo-énergie supérieure à celle du jeune bronze, rien ne garantissait qu'il puisse mettre la main dessus. La probabilité pour qu'il se perde dans cette immensité désertique dépassait celle de sa réussite dans ce domaine. Étonnamment, la Déesse avait accepté assez facilement sa requête particulière : faire sortir du Domaine Sacré une femme-chevalier sans son masque, alors qu'elles étaient tenues de ne jamais quitter le Sanctuaire. Milo n'avait pas cherché à comprendre Athéna. Il n'en avait pas la prétention, et n'avait pu qu'être soulagé que la décision de sa Déesse aille dans son sens.

« Non. C'est mon parfum préféré. Et toi, il faut toujours que tu râles tout le temps ? »

Shina ne répondit pas mais l'esquisse d'un sourire, trop éphémère cependant pour être remarqué, le fit pour elle.

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue. J'espère que vous avez aimé.


	18. Entre deux-eaux

**_RÉDEMPTION_**

**Auteur** **:** Niacy^^  
**Disclaimer :** Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque. Saint Seiya. Masami Kurumada... Simple mais efficace comme disclaimer, non ? :p  
**Béta **: Mégara. Mais ça tout le monde le sait déjà ! Les coquilles qui restent sont de mon fait.

* * *

_NDA : Deux ans et demi. J'aurais mis plus de deux ans et demi à vos donner la suite des aventures de Milo, Hyôga et Shina. Je ne sais même pas s'il va y avoir encore beaucoup de lecteurs à lire ce chapitre tellement ça remonte. J'ai toujours eu l'intention de finir cette fanfiction, et je ferai tout pour tenir cette promesse. Normalement, il ne restera qu'un chapitre après celui-ci… sauf si l'inspiration me pousse à écrire et m'oblige à couper en deux Rèd18. Éventuellement, une sorte d'épilogue histoire de boucler la boucle. Et ce sera la fin de cette belle aventure. En espérant que je ne mette pas autant de temps à les écrire !_

_En tout cas, je tenais à remercier chacun de vous pour vos commentaires, vos messages et vos marques de soutien._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je croise les doigts pour que la qualité soit à la hauteur de l'attente ! xxx_

_Biz, Niacy^^._

* * *

_Fred : Cinq commentaires depuis la dernière publication de Red... MERCI beaucoup de ta fidélité, de m'avoir relancer tout ce temps, d'être même allée sur mon espèce de blog^^ et d'y avoir laissée un mot. Tu es adorable ! J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas ! Je sais que c'est loin maintenant, mais je souhaite que ta santé soit meilleure maintenant. Biz._

_Petite fleur : Merci pour ton commentaire. Est-ce que la suite des aventures de Milo, Hyôga et Shina ressemblera à ce que tu auras imaginé ? La réponse se trouve ci-dessous. Biz._

_Cygnushyoga23 : merci pour ta review et tes compliments. C'est vrai que les fic réunissant Hyoga et Milo ne sont pas courantes... Eh bha tant mieux, si ma fic t'a donné du plaisir ! Biz_

* * *

Résumé : Milo et Shina partent ensemble bon gré mal gré vers la Sibérie retrouver Hyôga. Le doute et la confusion habitent nos deux Chevaliers. Shina navigue entre espoir et angoisse à l'idée de revoir -peut-être- son ange. Après un passage trouble dont Aïolia a subi indirectement les conséquences, en réalisant qu'entre Milo et lui rien ne sera jamais possible, le Scorpion part courageusement affronter un lieu désertique hanté par ses souvenirs. Comment réagira Hyôga devant l'arrivée impromptue du meilleur ami de son maître et de celle qui a réveillé son cœur ? Je vous laisse le découvrir...

* * *

**Chapitre XVII : « Entre deux-eaux »  
**« Je doute de ce que je sais, je me doute du reste. » Ylipe. Extrait de _Textes sans paroles._

* * *

« Hyôga ! »

Une voix juvénile résonna dans la ruelle à l'arrière de l'unique magasin de la ville de Kohotec, rapidement suivie par le bruit sourd de pas rapides s'enfonçant dans la poudreuse.

D'un geste mesuré, le Slave se retourna pour jeter par-dessus son épaule un œil au bleu presque translucide. Le vent frais qui soufflait doucement soulevait par intermittence les mèches blondes qui encadraient son visage aux traits fins et paisibles et les mêlait aux longs poils de la fourrure du revers de sa capuche, gênant quelque peu sa vision. De ce flou aérien qui ondoyait devant lui sur un écran étincelant de blanc, se détachait la silhouette d'un enfant qui accourait dans sa direction.

_Jacob_.

Bien que ravi de le revoir, Hyôga n'en montra rien et attendit qu'il le rejoigne.

Le jour était encore naissant et le soleil qui tentait de réchauffer de ses maigres rayons cette partie de la Sibérie orientale ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître la légère brume qui s'élevait du sol et essayait de geler les pieds des habitants de cette région désolée. Ne prêtant pas plus attention que nécessaire à son environnement, Jacob courait avec une aisance confondante au milieu de la chaussée glissante. A cette heure plutôt matinale de la journée, rares étaient les véhicules à déjà emprunter cette rue.

« Hyôga ! », appela-t-il à nouveau en agitant le bras.

Celui-ci posa le sac de provisions sur le rebord métallique de la remorque attelée à son scooter des neiges et observa son jeune ami d'un regard neutre qui ne trahissait rien du plaisir qu'il ressentait à l'idée de revoir cet enfant du pays, qu'il connaissait bien.

Jacob avait encore grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, quelques semaines avant son séjour prolongé en Grèce. A moins que ce ne soit lui qui voyait désormais les choses différemment ?

Sa capuche fourrée ne résista pas à l'élan du jeune garçon et fut rejetée en arrière, dévoilant la chevelure brune du petit Russe et ses grands yeux pétillants. Le plaisir de le retrouver y était évident et touchant.

« Hyôga ! »

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas du blond, un peu essoufflé de sa course mais visiblement très heureux de revoir son ami.

« Bonjour Jacob. »

Un éclatant sourire lui fut renvoyé.

« B'jour !, s'exclama-t-il, le ton de sa voix en un exact contraire de celui, si posé, du Cygne. J'étais pas sûr que c'était toi quand je suis passé au coin de la rue ! Tu es revenu quand ? Ça faisait tellement longtemps que tu étais parti ! Alors, tu vas bien ? »

Les prunelles espiègles de l'enfant ravirent le Russe. Les yeux de l'enfance. Les yeux de l'innocence.

« Ne pose pas autant de questions si tu veux avoir une réponse au moins à l'une d'elles.

— Oui, je sais, Grand-père me dit toujours la même chose ! Mais je suis tellement content de te revoir. Tu vas bien ? », redemanda-t-il, conscient qu'il n'avait pas obtenu de réponse.

Après une longue seconde d'observation durant laquelle il sembla jauger son aîné, Jacob sourit à nouveau avant de statuer :

« Ça a l'air en tout cas. Tu as maigri on dirait, tu étais parti en mission ? »

_En mission ?_

Le Slave se perdit l'espace d'une seconde dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs, avant de pencher la tête légèrement sur le côté et que le coin gauche de sa bouche ne se soulève enfin très légèrement.

« On peut dire ça comme ça », lâcha-t-il d'une voix suffisamment neutre pour que Jacob ne détecte pas la petite pointe de tristesse qui avait très légèrement altéré la fin de sa phrase.

Le large sourire de l'enfant lui répondit, une étincelle rieuse au fond de son regard céruléen. Peu nombreux étaient ceux qui connaissaient son implication avec le Sanctuaire, le rôle qu'il y jouait. Des rumeurs allaient bon train dans le village : certaines vraies « c'est un chevalier d'Athéna », certaines erronées « ce sont des mercenaires, des soldats à la solde de la mère patrie. Mon dieu mais ils sont si jeunes ! », d'autres plus farfelues quant à son éventuelle appartenance à une secte perdue dans la plaine, de défenseurs de la nature souhaitant vivre en communion avec celle-ci. Dans les regards qu'il percevait posés sur lui pointait cependant un respect indéniable et -peut-être- une sorte de crainte à son encontre ou à celle de ses maîtres lorsqu'il était encore enfant. Parfaitement familiers de la population de Kohotec et en même temps étrangers au village, voilà ce qu'étaient les Chevaliers des Glaces : des êtres à part dont on ne parlait pas ou peu.

Le petit Jacob faisait partie des rares à connaître la vérité sur les Saints d'Athéna, son grand-père étant un serviteur de la Déesse depuis toujours. Son chien toujours sur ses talons, il avait vu Hyôga évoluer en tant qu'apprenti. Il était présent lorsque l'adolescent était parvenu à briser la glace éternelle enfermant le coffre de son armure du Cygne. Il avait lui aussi été la victime de l'infamie du Grand Pope, obligé comme le reste de la population à construire une monumentale pyramide de glace. Et il avait été le témoin privilégié de son combat contre Cristal.

Le Cygne ferma les yeux à ce souvenir, signe évident du regret et de la culpabilité qui le hantaient toujours -et à jamais il le savait- pour les rouvrir subitement, tiré de ses pensées par une nouvelle question :

« Tu es revenu depuis longtemps ?

— Un mois environ.

— Un mois ?! »

De grands yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction -assez drôle à regarder concéda intérieurement le jeune homme- accueillirent la réponse.

« Et c'est la première fois que tu reviens en ville ? Je ne t'y avais pas encore vu ! Et tu restes un peu ici ou tu repars bientôt ? »

Hyôga aurait aimé répondre qu'il devrait sous peu repartir au Sanctuaire mais… Athéna le lui avait interdit. Il ne prendrait pas part à la Guerre Sainte qui opposerait le Seigneur des enfers à sa Déesse. Il n'avait plus le droit de se battre, il avait suffisamment donné. Cette idée ne lui convenait pas, et lui plaisait encore moins, cependant les ordres étaient les ordres et ils étaient sans appel. Il aurait pourtant repris les armes sans une once d'hésitation. Tel était son devoir de Chevalier !

« Pour le moment, je reste ici.

— C'est bien, on pourra se revoir plus souvent dans ce cas ! Et puis, il faut que tu continues à m'apprendre le grec ! »

Hyôga se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement, puis sans rien ajouter il rangea avec soin le sac qu'il avait laissé de côté le temps de sa conversation avec le jeune Russe.

« Tu fais quoi là ? »

Le silence du blond répondit pour lui. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots lorsque le geste suffisait. Jacob savait depuis longtemps que, comme ses maîtres, Hyôga était plutôt économe de paroles. Le fait qu'il portât un sac chargé de provisions indiquait très clairement qu'il se ravitaillait pour la saison automnale qui débutait.

« Je peux t'aider ? Comme ça, ça nous permettra de discuter un peu tous les deux ! Je ferai attention, je te promets ! »

D'un nouvel hochement de tête silencieux, Hyôga accepta son offre.

Guidés par le blond qui donnait des instructions brèves et précises sur comment charger la remorque le plus efficacement possible, les deux Russes remplirent rapidement leur office : seuls quelques allers-retours entre le magasin et l'attelage suffirent, ce dernier s'alourdissant de bouteilles d'eau, de denrées non périssables et de quelques produits frais, allers-retours ponctués des éclats de rire du jeune habitant de Kohotec et des rares mais chaleureuses paroles du Cygne.

Cet échange et leur conversation anodine mais complice réchauffaient le cœur du Cygne. Enfermé dans son isba depuis quatre semaines, Hyôga ne s'était pas rendu compte de la solitude qui l'entourait. Pas que cela pesât sur ses épaules. Au contraire. Il avait appris à en faire une compagne, et la tranquillité qui allait de pair avec elle lui plaisait.

Cependant, il reconnaissait qu'aux premières heures de son retour dans son pays d'origine, la sérénité qu'il avait toujours trouvée ici et qu'il recherchait désespérément n'avait pas tout de suite été au rendez-vous. Non. Il y avait d'abord trouvé l'accablement, la tristesse, l'incompréhension et le doute. Tous ces sentiments et émotions qu'il espérait laisser loin derrière lui au Sanctuaire lui étaient tombés dessus sans qu'il puisse l'anticiper, avec une force inédite, le déstabilisant plus que ce qu'il n'aurait pensé, ébranlant ses défenses déjà mises à mal.

Et cette impression au fond de lui, si cruellement tenace, d'avoir échoué, de s'être laissé dépasser, _encore, _par ses émotions et donc de ne pas être digne de l'enseignement de Camus. Toujours pas. Ce sentiment insupportable que celui-ci était mort en vain était revenu le tarauder. La honte, la tristesse, le remord lui étaient chevillés au corps, empoisonnant lentement mais sûrement son existence.

Plusieurs jours d'introspection lui avaient été nécessaires pour faire le point, se reprendre, se retrouver, et la routine l'y avait grandement aidé.

Le temps avait joué son œuvre.

Les souvenirs réels, ceux de son Maître, ceux de son enfance, ceux de son séjour au Sanctuaire depuis le décès de Camus, tous s'étaient superposés à ceux imaginés, ceux avec Shina. Doucement son cœur avait cicatrisé, et il avait peu à peu fait la part des choses. Difficilement. Lentement. A présent, même s'il culpabilisait toujours d'avoir été celui qui avait assené le coup fatal au Chevalier du Verseau, son cœur était plus léger. Oui il avait une fois de plus ôté la vie à une personne aimée, mais il avait intégré quelque chose en retour. Quelque chose d'essentiel, il le réalisait à présent.

Aussi quand son regard transparent se posait désormais sur les reliefs déchirés de la Plaine dont les rubans de neige soufflaient à la surface, quand il le portait au détour de l'isba perdue au milieu de ce gigantisme, Hyôga se surprenait à être bien. Enfin. Apaisé.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent doucement à cette idée. C'était bon d'être rentré à la maison.

* * *

Le ronronnement du moteur rendait Shina plus ou moins somnolente, et le temps semblait s'écouler avec une lenteur désespérante pour l'être impatient qu'était le Chevalier d'Ophiuchus. Sans pour autant être plongée dans un silence hypnotique, les conversations des autres voyageurs non loin d'elle le lui rappelait, le calme qui régnait dans l'autocar ne suffisait pas pour qu'elle parvienne à trouver la sérénité qui lui manquait. Les jambes croisées, ses genoux touchant le siège devant elle, l'Italienne remuait ses bottes fourrées pour s'occuper et essayer de chasser le stress qui montait progressivement en elle.

Avec un profond soupir, elle quitta finalement des yeux cet espace sombre et réduit pour relever la tête et la tourner vers la large vitre sale et recouverte de givre à sa droite, où se reflétait son visage aux traits las de ce trop long voyage, le menton sur son poing refermé pour observer le paysage enneigé et monotone qu'elle devinait défiler sous ses yeux sans vraiment pouvoir le voir. Après avoir traversé le pays soviétique d'Ouest en Est, dépassé de nombreux fleuves, les plaines désertiques de la toundra et leur chaleur incongrue en cette saison estivale, Milo et elle se retrouvaient bringuebalés aux confins de cette contrée sauvage, coincés dans ce vieil autocar sur les routes verglacées de la Russie, et arrivaient finalement tout près des côtes gelées de la mer de Sibérie Orientale.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Cherskyi et son aéroport ridicule, le moral était au plus bas. Tant le sien que celui de son compagnon de route. Elle en faisait le constat net et sans fioritures. Jusqu'à présent Milo avait été plutôt avenant durant les vols successifs d'Athènes à Moscou puis à travers ce vaste pays, la guidant avec une aisance confondante en dépit de la barrière de la langue. Ses sourires en coin mais encourageants avaient été d'un réconfort certain pour la jeune femme qui arpentait des lieux étrangers, plus que gênée par les regards qui se posaient sur elle. Sur son visage pour être exact. Rares étaient ceux qui l'avaient réellement vu jusqu'à présent, et là tout d'un coup, elle avait dû faire face au monde, exposer cette part d'elle-même, fût-elle juste superficielle. Bien qu'elle essayât de faire bonne figure, cela la laissait profondément mal à l'aise d'être obligée de le révéler de cette façon. Pourtant, c'était stupide : un visage ne pouvait refléter ce qu'une personne était réellement, tout comme une attitude trop distante -ses pensées volèrent vers un certain blond imaginaire- ou au contraire bien trop ouverte, non ? Son regard émeraude se posa sur l'homme à ses côtés.

Milo...

Shina ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui. Il faisait partie de l'élite de la Chevalerie, sa réputation de guerrier implacable mais juste n'était plus à faire. Comment un homme de son rang pouvait-il partir ainsi à l'aventure pour retrouver un autre chevalier certes, mais un simple chevalier de bronze quand même, par ces temps périlleux pour la Déesse ? Elle savait que Hyôga et lui se connaissaient, ils avaient combattu l'un contre l'autre, et Milo était allé jusqu'à lui faire subir un véritable interrogatoire pour lui tirer les vers du nez sur ce qu'elle aurait pu savoir sur le Russe qu'il ignorerait. C'était donc qu'il se sentait particulièrement concerné. Mais qu'en était-il réellement ? Le profil fermé et pour une fois sévère du Grec la laissait perplexe. Ce n'était pas ces longues heures passées à ses côtés qui répondraient à ses interrogations.

Un autre soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres scellées pour mourir sur la surface glacée et y créer un îlot de condensation.

« On est arrivé. »

La voix sèche du Scorpion la sortit de sa rêverie. Sans un mot, elle se saisit de son lourd sac de voyage -qui avait doublé de volume après les achats de vêtements appropriés au temps plus que frais de cette région- et le suivit à travers l'étroit couloir séparant les sièges usagés de l'autocar russe pour s'arrêter devant ses portes métalliques, qui s'ouvrirent dans un gémissement plaintif qui la fit grimacer intérieurement.

Les bruits du moteur qui vrombissait et du véhicule qui s'éloignait lui firent relever la tête. Elle n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir à l'arrière du car de vagues lettres en cyrillique, qu'elle était incapable de déchiffrer, d'une couleur bleu marine sur un fond qui à l'origine avait dû être blanc mais qui tirait désormais sur un marron indéfini.

Milo et elle se tenaient immobiles sur un trottoir dont la neige avait été dégagée, formant un tas compact le long des murs des maisons ou s'effondrant dans le caniveau. Le silence qui régnait dans les rues était morbide et la froide luminosité étincelante que renvoyaient les lieux la rendait mal à l'aise. De petites maisons grises aux toits recouverts d'un manteau blanc se dessinaient à perte de vue, rendant d'autant plus difficile d'en déceler la limite avec un ciel presque aussi laiteux. Y avait-il des gens qui vivaient réellement dans cet endroit ?

« C'est par là, suis-moi ! »

Sans répondre, Shina obéit. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire de toute façon ?

Milo la devançait d'un bon mètre et avançait d'un pas rapide et sûr de lui, le revers de son long manteau battant contre ses bottes. Envolé l'homme charmeur et moqueur. Devant elle, lui tournant le dos, se trouvait presque un inconnu. Un inconnu qui dégageait une assurance phénoménale. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres bientôt gercées par le froid ambiant : Milo s'était effacé, et c'était avec le huitième gardien du Zodiaque que se poursuivait son voyage. Et en son for intérieur, Shina devait bien s'avouer qu'elle était curieuse d'en apprendre davantage sur cet homme mystérieux qu'était le Chevalier d'or du Scorpion.

Leurs bottes faisaient craquer la neige couverte de givre sous leurs pas, et Shina devait faire attention à ne pas glisser ni perdre l'équilibre sur ce sol traître. Le col de son manteau remonté jusqu'à son menton, le nez enfoui dans son enveloppante écharpe, la tête basse, la jeune femme tentait de lutter comme elle le pouvait contre le froid terrible de la Sibérie orientale. Et dire qu'ils n'étaient qu'en septembre !

« C'est un pays de fous. »

Un ricanement amusé lui répondit :

« Bienvenue au paradis des Saints de Glace.

— C'est bien ce que je disais, marmonna-t-elle, en soufflant sur ses doigts à travers ses gants en cuir fourrés.

— Ne te plains pas ! Nous sommes en été, les températures sont à peu près équivalentes aux nôtres l'hiver.

— Avec la neige en plus.

— Exactement.

— C'est bien ce que je disais ! Un pays de fous ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir traversé le petit village de Kohotec, dépassé ses maisons tristes, ses magasins aux devantures ternes et son église aux formes géométriques, les deux chevaliers stoppèrent à la lisière du village, là où le sol devenait moins stable, signe attestant qu'ils quittaient la civilisation.

« A toi de jouer, Shina », l'invita doucereusement son compagnon de route.

D'un geste brusque, l'Italienne releva la tête pour planter son regard émeraude sur le visage faussement souriant du Grec, dont le bras droit décrivait un grand arc de cercle. Elle suivit des yeux sa main pour découvrir au bout de ses doigts...

Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent…

Un enfer blanc. _Son_ enfer blanc !

Une seconde, Shina crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Jusque-là, elle n'avait pas réalisé que…

A perte de vue, où qu'elle posât son regard, ne se déroulait devant elle que du blanc. Un désert immaculé, bordé par de hautes falaises translucides aux tranchants aiguisés. Ce qu'elle supposait être des lacs gelés renvoyaient la lumière du soleil et lui firent mettre la main devant les yeux pour se protéger de leur réverbération. Des monticules neigeux marbraient l'immense surface plane et brisaient l'harmonie lisse de la banquise. Une véritable immensité s'étalait à l'infini.

C'était comme... comme... comme dans son rêve.

Un courant d'air froid la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds, à moins que ce ne soit une réaction incontrôlée de son corps face à ce monde qui se dévoilait à elle. Elle était incapable de savoir. Elle était incapable de formuler la moindre pensée. Parce que sous ses yeux ébahis, c'était exactement la même chose que dans ses souvenirs. Et l'impression qui la parcourait à cet instant précis était semblable en tout point à celle qu'elle avait ressentie la première fois qu'elle avait été confrontée à cette vision : du vide. Un vide sidéral et mort. Il n'y avait rien devant elle. Absolument rien. Juste une terre de désolation, balayée par intermittence par un rideau de soie blanc. Dans son dos et dans sa vision périphérique, se devinaient les façades austères des habitations mais là, il n'y avait... rien. Elle en aurait presque eu le vertige.

Elle se souvenait avoir noté d'un œil distrait certes, mais tout de même vigilant, les blancs paysages de Sibérie durant leur voyage, pourtant à la lumière de la révélation de cette plaine immense, cela lui semblait comme tiré de son imagination.

Elle papillonna des yeux, incrédule, sans pouvoir les détacher de la banquise, hypnotique et majestueuse, avant de lâcher d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée, malgré le trouble qui l'envahissait de plus en plus :

« C'est une blague, j'espère, Milo.

— Pas du tout. J'ai accompli ma mission en nous menant jusqu'ici, à toi de justifier ta venue en ces lieux. »

Son regard quitta l'immensité glacée pour se poser sur l'homme à ses côtés. Visiblement, Milo avait l'air assez familier des lieux. Cependant, elle ne chercha pas plus loin. Il ne lui en laissa pas le temps non plus :

« Ne dit-on pas que tu es le Chevalier le plus efficace et le plus précis pour ce qui est de la traque de ses proies ? Que dans n'importe quel lieu, aussi vaste ou tortueux qu'il soit, tu débusques toujours celui que tu poursuis ? »

Elle plissa les yeux aux derniers mots de son collègue et le darda de son regard le plus noir, ce qui, loin de l'effrayer, sembla l'amuser.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je sens un soupçon de moquerie derrière tout ça ?

— Tu n'y es pas. Je t'encourage.

— Garde tes encouragements, je n'en ai pas besoin !, grommela-t-elle pour la forme. Tu as une piste au moins, parce... ? »

Elle ne put continuer d'exprimer son mécontentement, la voix grave et profonde de Milo la coupa :

« La voilà, ta piste.

— Je te demande pardon ? », s'étrangla-t-elle presque.

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage bronzé et viril du Grec qui, ostensiblement -et cela énerva davantage encore l'Ophiuchus- se moquait d'elle cette fois. Une bise légère fit voler un instant leur chevelure devant leur visage, leur regard toujours ancré dans celui de l'autre comme par défi -peut-être-, avant de continuer son chemin et de laisser derrière sa morsure furtive une impression dérangeante de malaise s'insinuer entre eux.

« Nous sommes à Kohotec, précisa-t-il. Charmant petit village typiquement russe qui, bien qu'il n'en ait pas l'air, possède toutes les modalités de fonctionnement de n'importe quelle ville digne de ce nom. Merci au Sanctuaire, ajouta-t-il ironiquement. Et accessoirement, il est situé au sud du territoire des Chevaliers des Glaces, reprit-il sur un ton plus sérieux. L'isba dans laquelle vit Hyôga se situe de ce côté : au nord-nord-ouest si tu te fies à l'orientation de l'église derrière nous. »

Shina se retourna pour vérifier les propos du Scorpion. A près de deux cent mètres de là, au-dessus des toits enneigés, le clocher rectangulaire avec en son centre une petite cloche se détachait légèrement.

« Si c'est un village sous la protection du Sanctuaire, comme Rodorio, pourquoi une église ? »

Milo ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, surpris très certainement par son interrogation, à laquelle il ne devait pas s'attendre de sa part. Elle ne put que se réjouir de le prendre un peu au dépourvu. Elle n'était peut-être pas érudite mais elle n'était pas non plus une femme qui ne s'intéressait à rien, ou seulement à la chevalerie.

« La religion orthodoxe est très courue en Russie. Il aurait été suspect qu'un village n'ait pas son lieu de culte. Même s'il est perdu au milieu de nulle part. Sans oublier que même si les villageois sont au courant pour l'existence des Chevaliers d'Athéna et la légende attenante, bien qu'ils se doutent être sur leur territoire, il n'en demeure pas moins que la vérité n'est connue que d'une poignée d'initiés. Tout ceci relève plus du folklore local qu'autre chose, ce qui laisse aux Chevaliers du Cygne, de Cristal ou du Verseau un certain anonymat appréciable. C'est l'une des raisons qui fait que le lieu de vie des Saints de Glace reste un mystère. Une autre étant bien entendu l'endroit lui-même, expliqua-t-il en désignant la plaine sibérienne du menton.

— Donc si on leur parle du Chevalier du Cygne et qu'on leur demande où se trouve sa maison, ils nous prendront pour des fous ?

— Peut-être.

— Mais peut-être pas si l'on demande où habite Hyôga ?

— L'étendue glacée empêche toute localisation, contra Milo.

— Mais si Hyôga est connu, que tout le monde sait qu'il ne vit pas à l'intérieur même du village mais là-bas », montra-t-elle d'un revers de la main négligent la plaine désertique, « cela ne le désigne-t-il pas comme un éventuel Chevalier ?

— Peut-être, lui répondit-il franchement amusé par ses interrogations. Mais, en Sibérie, il existe également une multitude de peuples qui vivent en dehors des villages et dont quelques membres viennent parfois en ville pour y vendre les produits de leur chasse ou faire leurs provisions.

— Hyôga n'a rien d'un esquimau ! »

Elle avait bon dos de dire ça : n'était-ce pas le surnom dont elle l'avait affublé rageusement durant des semaines ? L'esquimau congelé, l'esquimau rampant, etc.

_Arrête avec ça, Shina !_

« Peut-être. »

Shina devinait derrière l'éclat espiègle de son regard turquoise, que le Scorpion en savait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser filtrer. Et elle devait s'avouer qu'elle mourait de curiosité de connaître le fin mot de tout cela.

« Et tu sais tout ça, parce que… ?

— J'ai mes sources, figure-toi ! Mais », l'interrompit-il avant qu'elle puisse répliquer, « cela ne me suffit pas pour le retrouver. Le territoire est vaste.

— Doux euphémisme.

— J'ai toute confiance en toi. »

Elle lui jeta un autre regard noir. Décidément, elle n'aimait pas le ton sûr de lui, voire moqueur, qu'elle décelait sous ses compliments.

D'une main lourde, elle repoussa une mèche absinthe de devant ses yeux et fixa l'horizon avec une application feinte, mâtinée d'appréhension. Elle allait devoir entrer dans l'arène. Elle allait devoir retrouver celui qui la mettait au supplice, qui hantait ses rêves et habitait son cœur. Ou du moins, l'homme qui lui ressemblait comme un frère. Son ange.

Résolue à accomplir sa mission, Shina fouilla quelques secondes dans son sac et se saisit de son masque : visage inexpressif comme celui de leur futur hôte, mais dont les yeux étaient entourés d'arabesques brunes. C'était armée de cette protection que l'Ophiuchus voulait lui faire face. Parce qu'en toute franchise, elle ignorait comment elle réagirait devant le Cygne.

« Pourquoi tu le remets ?

— Nous sommes en mission. Et vu le trou dans lequel nous sommes perdus, le risque que l'on rencontre des civils à présent est nul, répondit-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. Alors rien ne m'oblige à ne pas le porter.

— Rien ne t'empêche de le laisser dans ton sac, aussi. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir que je ne porte plus mon masque ? Après Hyôga, c'est au tour de Milo ! A croire que… Arrête de tout ramener à lui !, _s'admonesta-t-elle_. Hyôga ne t'a jamais fait cette proposition puisque tu as tout imaginé !_

Shina ne lui répondit pas, la réponse allait de soi : la suggestion de Milo était ridicule. Elle était une femme-chevalier, en compagnie d'un de ses pairs et qui allait à la rencontre d'un autre d'entre eux : maintenant que la mission n'exigeait plus de se fondre dans la masse, la loi du Sanctuaire l'obligeait à se masquer le visage. Qu'un Chevalier d'or lui autorise ou non le port de sa protection d'acier n'entrait pas en considération. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle voulait avoir le visage découvert non plus. Certainement pas !

Elle serra les dents, tant à cause de sa colère contre elle-même, avec ses réflexions inutiles, qu'à cause du métal plus que glacé qui épousait péniblement sa peau tiraillée par le froid, mais elle fit fi de ce désagrément. D'un regard en coin, elle repéra Milo qui se tenait debout face à elle à deux pas, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses larges épaules recouvertes de ses longues boucles bleues qui virevoltaient doucement, ses yeux turquoise fixes soudainement si durs.

A quoi pouvait-il penser ? Il était d'un tel sérieux, qu'il en devenait presque intimidant. Pour n'importe qui hormis elle ! Rien ne l'impressionnait !

L'ignorant superbement, elle se tourna de trois-quarts pour faire face à l'immensité blanche. Il était temps de remplir la mission pour laquelle elle se trouvait là. Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement, lui permettant d'augmenter légèrement son cosmos et d'ainsi se concentrer sur les environs.

Et le vide prit place dans son esprit.

Effacée l'immense plaine sibérienne, où voltigeait par endroit de la neige légère, elle se trouvait à présent plongée dans l'obscurité de son esprit, sans plus aucun repère autour d'elle, ni élément perturbateur. Les hauts glaciers qui zébraient l'horizon au loin s'aplanirent, les vallons disparurent, le village dans son dos s'évanouit. Seule une surface lisse et infiniment étendue l'entourait et devenait son terrain d'investigation.

A l'endroit où elle savait se trouver Milo brillait à présent une lumière d'un doré légèrement rougeoyant. Une flamme ténue, derrière laquelle dansait paradoxalement une force latente, inimaginable et terrible. Elle pouvait ressentir toute l'énergie de ce cosmos presque endormi. La chaleur qui en irradiait suffisait pourtant à la brûler simplement en l'observant en retrait, ce qui l'inquiéta un bref instant. _Un Chevalier d'or_ _!_ Même en sachant qu'ils étaient des milliers de fois plus puissants que de simples argents, en prendre conscience de cette façon était tout de même perturbant. Mieux valait ne pas trop titiller son voisin. Elle s'en rendait d'autant plus compte à cet instant.

D'un revers de main mental, elle oblitéra sa présence écrasante et se concentra sur la moindre trace de cosmos perceptible aux alentours, aussi infime soit-elle. Même s'ils recherchaient le Chevalier du Cygne, la discrétion était de mise. Milo, Hyôga ou elle-même restaient des Chevaliers d'Athéna, et au vu de la guerre qui s'annonçait, prudence était mère de sureté.

Inspirant profondément, Shina fit appel à son cosmos. Ses ondes radar l'entourèrent pour progressivement déferler en volutes régulières autour d'elle et appréhender les lieux qui l'entouraient. Puis telles des rides sur la surface de l'eau, elles partirent à la rencontre du monde noir qu'était devenu son esprit, passé en mode traque. Par impulsions, son cosmos se lança à la recherche d'une cosmo-énergie autre. La notion du temps était devenue toute relative mais après ce qui lui sembla être plusieurs minutes, elle pensa entrapercevoir, non, saisir -le terme était plus juste, tant celle-ci était fugace- une bribe d'énergie, de couleur pâle, au loin dans la direction nord-nord-est de leur position. La signature de ce cosmos n'était pas lisible à cette distance mais vu qu'il n'existait aucune autre trace de ce type dans les parages, il devait s'agir de celui de Hyôga.

« C'est par là, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec, après s'être assurée du cap à prendre.

— Tu l'as déjà repéré ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que je n'y arriverais pas ?

— Pas du tout. Juste que cela te demanderait plus de temps... Tu es sûre de toi ? »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et s'engagea dans la direction indiquée.

« Dans ce cas, après toi, Shina, l'invita-t-il d'un bras cérémonieux, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Hum. »

Un léger éclat de rire moqueur brisa le silence qui les entourait et résonna étrangement, alors qu'ils avançaient vers cet infiniment blanc.

* * *

Ils marchaient depuis un long moment à présent. La neige craquait sous leur pas. Leurs pieds s'enfonçaient largement dans la poudreuse. Shina se moqua d'elle intérieurement. Elle n'était qu'une imbécile ! Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé auparavant ? Dans son rêve, elle avait parcouru des kilomètres et des kilomètres dans les étendues de la plaine sibérienne avec ses sandales sans en éprouver plus de froid que cela, tandis que là, malgré ses bottes fourrées, l'étau glacé autour de ses pieds la saisissait au-delà des mots. Or jamais ce point ne l'avait fait tilter alors, face à l'improbabilité de la situation.

« Quoi ? », s'énerva-t-elle soudainement.

L'Ophiuchus était peut-être perdue dans ses réflexions mais elle n'était pas pour autant hermétique à ce qui l'entourait. Tout comme elle n'ignorait pas le regard appuyé de Milo dans son dos. Ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement.

« Si tu as une remarque à faire, ne te gêne pas !, grogna-t-elle, excédée par ce long crapahutage dans la neige.

— Oh là ! Pas la peine de mordre, Shina ! Tu m'as l'air bien sur la défensive.

— Nous sommes en mission, bien sûr que je suis sur la défensive !

— Nous sommes d'accord, mais rien n'empêche d'avoir des relations cordiales. Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais être un peu plus souriante ?

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce n'est pas le cas ?

— Mon flair ? Mon sixième sens ? Ou bien le fait que tu ne l'aies pas fait une seule fois durant tout le trajet, tout comme tu ne m'as jamais remercié, d'ailleurs, pour la visite guidée ou les vêtements chauds. »

Lui tournant le dos, Shina ne vit pas le léger sourire forcé qui s'affaissait brièvement, ni l'éclat d'incertitude et de malaise dans ses yeux, qu'il tentait de cacher sous la fausse plaisanterie.

« Je ne pensais pas que cela t'apporterait quelque chose.

— Et si je te dis que ça aurait été le cas ?

— C'est dommage pour toi. »

Shina serra les mâchoires. Milo était son supérieur. Lui parler sur le ton cassant qu'elle venait d'employer n'était pas correct. Elle lui devait un minimum de respect, non ? Ce qui était le cas. Si le Scorpion en doutait, il l'aurait remise à sa place depuis longtemps. Sans aucun doute. Elle souffla un grand coup, avant de poursuivre sur un ton un peu plus doux :

« Si tu pouvais arrêter de parler, ça m'arrangerait : je dois me concentrer.

— Entendu ! »

Et malgré elle, un sourire vint étirer les lèvres du Chevalier d'argent. Milo était puissant, Milo pouvait être effrayant, c'était l'un des douze gardiens ultimes de leur Déesse, et pourtant son comportement un peu léger était une bouffée d'air frais. Bien qu'ils n'en aient pas besoin dans ce congélateur à taille humaine.

* * *

« Tu es sûre de toi ? »

La voix de Milo brisa le silence qui entourait les deux chevaliers du Sanctuaire, venus se perdre en Sibérie, aux dires de l'Italienne. Après un temps de marche qui aurait paru infini pour tout autre qu'un Chevalier d'Athéna, ils apercevaient enfin l'ombre d'une bâtisse se dessiner au loin devant eux. Il aurait été difficile de la manquer, les habitations n'étaient pas légion dans la région. Ce qui réjouissait beaucoup moins Milo était que le chalet qui se devinait, alors que le jour déclinait lentement, ressemblait étrangement à celui de Camus. Sa connaissance quant à l'architecture des isbas en Sibérie était nulle, pour autant il n'aimait pas du tout celle qui se profilait. Parce que ça ne pouvait pas être celle-là ! L'isba de Camus était celle de son Camus, celle de Hyôga était forcément la cabane des apprentis ! Point final.

« Je suis là pour trouver Hyôga, lui répondit sèchement Shina. Et je te confirme que son cosmos se situe là-bas. Que tu me croies ou non, je m'en fiche, sauf que je te préviens : il est hors de question que je poursuive mes efforts maintenant.

— La courageuse Shina serait-elle fatiguée ?, lança-t-il faussement amusé par sa réaction.

— Ça n'a rien à voir. Je sais ce que je dis ! Tu m'as demandé de t'accompagner pour retrouver Hyôga, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Il n'y aurait que moi, je ferais demi-tour, mais j'ai froid ! Ce pays est un pays de cinglés, si tu veux mon avis. On y va et c'est tout. Au pire, si je me suis trompée -ce qui est impossible- on y passe la nuit et on continue les recherches aux aurores mais là… j'ai les pieds congelés. »

Les orbes myosotis du Grec se détournèrent du visage masqué de Shina à demi camouflé sous une épaisse capuche en fourrure, pour se poser à nouveau sur l'objet de leur discussion. Milo sentit les vestiges de son moral déjà fort sombre s'effriter plus encore. Certes, c'était son idée de retrouver le disciple du Verseau, mais pas chez Camus. Cela ne devait pas se passer de cette façon.

Un vent polaire se souleva tout à coup, faisant valser une longue boucle bleue que son bonnet fourré n'avait pas emprisonnée, devant son visage soucieux et crispé. Parcouru d'un long frisson qui lui glaça l'échine, il acquiesça en maugréant.

Le soleil avait disparu depuis une heure, pourtant l'obscurité ne tombait toujours pas. Ce n'était plus vraiment le jour, mais pas encore la nuit. Et l'impression de se retrouver à la frontière entre deux mondes s'empara de lui. Comme à chaque fois. Pourtant, il était déjà venu plusieurs fois dans cette région du bout du monde. Mais pour qui n'y était pas habitué, ce phénomène était assez perturbant. Milo ne s'y était jamais fait pour sa part. En été, qui ne durait ici qu'un mois et demi, les journées étaient très longues : elles commençaient à trois heures du matin pour se finir vers minuit. Bien sûr le soleil ne brillait pas en continu, mais aux heures où il n'était pas visible -comme à cet instant précis- il était tout de même très aisé de se déplacer. En hiver, c'était l'inverse : il n'y avait que de rares heures de lumière au milieu de la journée. La nuit prédominait et les aurores boréales voilaient le ciel pour offrir aux rares humains un spectacle à couper le souffle. Le Grec avait toujours aimé admirer ces rideaux de lumière iridescente danser dans le ciel noir, malgré le froid plus que vivifiant de cette époque de l'année, mais que la simple présence de Camus à ses côtés effaçait de la plus merveilleuse des façons. Elle avait toujours tout effacé.

Le Scorpion grogna intérieurement, le regard fixé sur cette isba qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Sous ses pieds qui s'enfonçaient dans la poudreuse, la neige un peu assombrie craquait et entravait son avancée. Il était tendu, il en avait conscience. Et cela ne l'aidait pas. Essayant de fixer ses pensées sur quelque chose de précis, son esprit revint à l'astre du jour.

Bien que celui-ci n'apportât pas de chaleur, il était toujours plus agréable et réconfortant d'avancer dans ce pays glacé baigné par ses rayons, même indirects, plutôt que d'errer dans un début de pénombre. Surtout lorsque les lieux ne vous étaient pas familiers ou qu'aucun guide ne vous accompagnait. Milo estimait qu'ils étaient plutôt chanceux d'avoir dû venir dans cette région désertée des hommes -ou presque- en cette saison, cela facilitait malgré tout leur voyage. De plus, la poussière de diamants, comme l'appelaient si poétiquement les habitants de cette contrée dangereuse, les avait épargnés jusque-là pendant leur périple nordique. Maigre consolation.

Surtout que maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés à ce que Milo pensait être le terme de leur voyage, le huitième gardien ne pouvait empêcher son appréhension de resurgir, envahissante, dérangeante. Il l'avait jusqu'ici plutôt mal que bien tenue éloignée de lui, concentré qu'il était sur leur longue marche, mais à mesure que les deux Chevaliers s'approchaient de l'isba qui se détachait de plus en plus précisément de son écrin pâle, les battements du cœur du Scorpion s'accéléraient à lui faire mal dans la poitrine. Une angoisse qu'il n'aurait su définir prenait possession de tout son être jusqu'à le rendre fébrile. Il déglutit, ce que sa gorge sèche et brûlante n'apprécia pas. Le visage fermé et la peur au ventre, il ne pouvait quitter la bâtisse des yeux.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

C'était l'isba de Camus.

_Leur isba_.

Leur petit coin de paradis à eux, loin du monde, loin du Sanctuaire. Le seul lieu dans lequel ils pouvaient laisser libre court à leurs sentiments sans crainte d'être surpris par un de leurs pairs. Tout comme le visage de son Camus était gravé pour toujours dans sa mémoire, celle de la demeure qui avait abrité leur amour l'était également. Cette même terrasse qui habillait la façade, ces balustrades en bois brut contre lesquelles ils s'étaient appuyés des heures durant pour regarder ensemble le ciel étoilé. Sur la droite, la porte d'entrée. Sur la gauche, une fenêtre qui donnait sur la pièce principale. C'était bel et bien ici que passait le plus clair de son temps son amant hors de ses temps d'astreinte au Domaine Sacré.

Son cœur se serra davantage. Il ne pouvait plus douter de la présence du Cygne : à présent, bien que discret, lui-même pouvait percevoir son cosmos glacé. Comment avait-il osé ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Milo ? »

La voix agressive de sa compagne de route le fit revenir à la réalité, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir quittée. Sans s'en apercevoir, le huitième gardien s'était figé à une bonne centaine de mètres de ce lieu riche en souvenirs heureux et avait oublié le reste, tout le reste.

Comme un signe de bienvenue, de légers flocons se mirent à tomber du ciel qui s'obscurcissait pour s'échouer mollement sur ses épaules, recouvertes de son nouveau manteau en laine. Manteau acheté pour l'occasion en même temps que les affaires de Shina. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dans sa garde-robe un vêtement spécialement adapté pour lutter contre le terrible froid sibérien. Cela aurait paru suspect. Une douloureuse pointe de regret s'était fait sentir dans son cœur, lorsque à Cherskyi, Shina et lui étaient passés sans ralentir devant le casier où se trouvaient ses affaires, où se trouvait _son_ manteau, acheté avec les recommandations averties d'un Verseau presque attentionné. Milo aurait tellement voulu le prendre avec lui, ce manteau.

Un flocon se posa sur ses lèvres pincées et fondit quasi immédiatement à leur contact pour glisser dans sa bouche. Sur ses joues rosies et son nez glacé, la caresse sur sa peau de ces plumes soyeuses et dangereuses se faisait tendre. Mais Milo n'y prêtait pas attention. Il n'en était plus capable.

Un vertige saisissant s'empara de lui. Le sol neigeux se mit à tanguer, à tourner de plus en plus vite, sans qu'il perde l'équilibre toutefois. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant vu la vitesse à laquelle son environnement tournoyait autour de lui. Dans sa vision périphérique, il ne voyait plus la silhouette emmitouflée de Shina, juste à sa droite, pas plus que l'ombre des falaises abruptes qui offraient leur profil déchiré à leur vue. Il ne voyait plus rien, si ce n'était cette isba. Celle de Camus. Face à la vision de ce que le Scorpion avait jadis consacré comme _leur_ chez eux face à un Verseau à l'expression sereine, il était comme anesthésié.

Ses doigts engourdis malgré leur protection de cuir noir se mirent à trembler.

L'air se raréfia soudainement, l'obligeant à prendre une profonde inspiration qui lui brûla les poumons.

« Milo ? »

Il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas avancer. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il pensait avoir, d'une certaine manière, dépassé la perte de Camus mais, confronté à cette autre partie de leur vie commune, si chère à son cœur, force était de constater qu'il n'en était rien. Et le Scorpion d'or venait de le réaliser à l'instant même, avec une violence douloureuse, semblable à une gifle. Fuir. Il voulait fuir, partir le plus loin possible. L'évitement systématique de Hyôga devant le onzième temple prenait à présent une autre dimension. Il l'avait poussé mois après mois pour qu'il franchisse le pas, mais il n'avait pas compris, ni pris la mesure de ce que cela impliquait.

« Il y a un problème ? »

Milo tourna légèrement la tête. Le masque d'acier qui recouvrait le visage de l'Ophiuchus ne lui permettait pas de voir son expression, mais à l'intonation de sa voix, il devinait que son comportement l'intriguait, voire l'inquiétait.

« Non, se reprit-il. Je suis juste un peu surpris. Il s'agit de la maison du Chevalier du Verseau.

— Et alors ?

— Je ne pensais pas que Hyôga y serait.

— Et c'est grave ?

— Non », mentit-il. Après une courte pause, il poursuivit courageusement : « Allons-y. »

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête et le suivit en silence. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas seul pour affronter cette montagne de douleur qui lui faisait face le rassurait confusément. C'était absurde. Shina ne comptait pas.

Leurs pas résonnèrent sur la terrasse en bois, que la neige échouée de leurs bottes maculait de taches blanches. D'une main sûre, qui ne trahissait pas l'angoisse qui l'étreignait, Milo toqua à la porte. Deux fois. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Il recommença. Le même rituel que lorsqu'il se présentait alors chez Camus. Ce n'était pas un code ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, juste une habitude qu'il avait gardée et qui indiquait à Camus qu'il s'agissait de lui. Les dents serrées, il brisa cette règle en tapant du poing trois fois.

Le bouton de la poignée de porte tourna soudainement et, avec lenteur, le panneau de bois s'ouvrit. Le cœur de Milo rata un battement. Dans la lumière qui émanait de la pièce, se dessinait une silhouette. Elancée. Droite. Hautaine. L'espace d'un trop court instant, ses paupières se fermèrent sur ses orbes turquoise. Il se revoyait à une autre époque, attendant fébrilement que son amant lui ouvre. Il inspira profondément par le nez. Il pouvait voir le visage impassible de Camus, ses immenses yeux d'un saphir sombre qui le clouaient sur place, sa bouche finement serrée. Et entendre sa voix froide et veloutée, avec cette touche de douceur que lui seul pouvait discerner, briser le silence pour lui ouvrir la porte de leur monde.

« Milo ? »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt. Son cœur s'émietta. Ce n'était pas la voix de son Camus. A demi cachée par le battant, une chevelure blonde apparut, cernant un visage tout aussi imperméable, dont la prunelle d'un bleu presque translucide se posait sur lui. Hyôga.

« Surpris, n'est-ce pas ? », lança-t-il d'un air bravache.

Hyôga ne lui répondit pas.

« Allez, laisse-nous entrer. Il gèle dans ton pays. »

Et sans laisser la possibilité au Russe de répondre quoi que ce soit, la main gantée du Grec se posa sur le battant en bois pour lui ouvrir le passage, dans lequel il s'engouffra en un mouvement presque désespéré, Shina à sa suite.

* * *

Debout devant le fourneau, Hyôga tentait de faire abstraction de la présence de ses deux invités impromptus.

Milo et Shina étaient là ! _Shina_ se trouvait dans sa maison. Pour de vrai ! Et Milo n'avait pas l'air emballé d'être ici. Il n'avait plus dit un mot à partir du moment où il s'était posté devant la cheminée pour réchauffer ses mains, après en avoir arraché les protections de cuir d'un vigoureux coup de dents, et où son regard vif s'était brièvement posé sur le fauteuil en cuir rouge, décalé sur le côté.

Le jeune homme se doutait de ce qui devait ternir l'humeur de son ami. N'était-il pas parti de la clinique sans un mot pour lui, sans un merci, alors que Milo l'avait veillé jour après jour lors de son coma ? Sans parler de l'année écoulée, où Hyôga avait régulièrement trouvé refuge à ses côtés. Le Grec était un homme compréhensif mais il ne fallait pas abuser de sa patience ni de sa gentillesse. Il restait, malgré une attitude somme toute posée, quelqu'un au caractère trempé et qui n'était pas toujours facile. Le Slave avait été plus d'une fois confronté à cet aspect moins agréable de sa personnalité, que ce soit lors de la bataille des Douze Maisons ou plus récemment lorsqu'il s'était vu interdire l'entrée du Sanctuaire. Milo n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes et tout laissait penser que le Scorpion n'était pas ravi d'avoir dû venir jusqu'au fin fond de la Sibérie pour pouvoir lui parler ou le sermonner, alors qu'il était censé garder le Domaine d'Athéna.

D'ailleurs pourquoi avait-il fait le déplacement jusqu'ici ? Quelle raison justifiait que le Sanctuaire se voie amputé de deux de ses membres ?

Et Shina… que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi avait-elle accompagné Milo dans son périple nordique ?

Ces deux dernières questions le perturbaient davantage. Que Milo soit là, cela pouvait s'expliquer, mais la présence de l'Ophiuchus beaucoup moins. Le destin pouvait être ironiquement cruel, songea le Cygne avec une certaine amertume. Après des jours à péniblement essayer de reléguer l'Italienne dans un coin obscur de son esprit d'où elle ne reviendrait pas le hanter pendant ses rêves - au bout d'un moment avec un certain succès, il avait eu le meilleur des maîtres pour cela -, voilà qu'elle faisait à nouveau irruption dans sa vie, qui plus est à l'endroit même où ses songes lui avaient fait vivre les plus troublants instants de sa jeune existence.

Il se souvenait avoir presque perdu sa contenance lorsqu'il avait compris _qui_ avait suivi Milo dans l'isba. Le Slave ne l'avait pas tout de suite reconnue, cachée comme elle l'était sous son épais manteau, la tête baissée et une capuche fourrée masquant sa chevelure à la couleur caractéristique.

Passée la surprise de voir un Milo frigorifié, emmitouflé dans un long manteau de laine et dont la chevelure rebelle se voyait coincée sous un improbable bonnet, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs fait bien sourire intérieurement -l'image du Chevalier du Scorpion fier et séducteur impénitent en prenait un coup-, ça avait été un éclat improbable sur le visage de son accompagnateur qui avait attiré son attention. Et lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un masque d'acier, son cœur avait brutalement accéléré dans sa poitrine, pour s'arrêter net quand deux orbes entourés d'arabesques noires avaient croisé son regard intrigué. Le doute n'avait plus été permis lorsque des mèches absinthe s'étaient libérées comme au ralenti pour encadrer ce visage métallique. Shina.

Ils n'avaient pas échangé la moindre parole depuis et Hyôga tentait comme il le pouvait de ne pas laisser paraître son trouble sur ses traits qu'il voulait les plus neutres possible. Mais la sensation d'être observé par ces yeux morts ne l'aidait pas dans cette délicate entreprise. Hyôga devait se faire des idées. Ou alors Shina lui en voulait toujours pour son intervention dans son combat contre Borée et le lui faisait savoir. Ce devait être ça.

Le Cygne ne se sentait pas bien. Non seulement il ne couperait pas aux reproches du Scorpion, qu'il méritait, mais il allait en plus devoir rester de marbre face à celle qui habitait sans le savoir son cœur. Il tenta d'endormir cette partie de son esprit en lui qui lui hurlait de profiter de cette rencontre inattendue pour éclaircir les choses entre eux et, peut-être, trouver un terrain d'entente. Ou au moins une forme d'apaisement. Et il essaya d'ensevelir profondément cette lueur d'espoir qui lui murmurait à l'oreille que, tout aussi hypothétiquement, il pourrait y avoir plus entre eux.

Le frémissement du ragoût qu'il réchauffait pour ses hôtes le fit revenir à la réalité, et d'un geste maîtrisé, il retira la marmite du feu pour la poser au centre de la table, où deux couverts avaient été mis. Les deux habitants de l'île se tournèrent dans un même ensemble vers lui, pourtant Hyôga ne les regarda pas. Ce fut la voix sèche du Grec qui l'obligea à relever la tête :

« Ça ne te dérange pas si je remets le fauteuil à sa place ? »

La question n'était visiblement que de pure forme puisqu'il le déplaça aussitôt, brutalement, les pieds du meuble raclant le parquet et froissant quelque peu la fourrure au seuil de la cheminée. Fallait-il voir dans ce geste aucunement discret un signe de la rancœur que le Scorpion éprouvait probablement à son égard ?

« Installe-toi ici, Shina, indiqua Milo en tapant sur le dossier rebondi.

— Je ne suis pas ton chien. Parle-moi mieux que ça ! »

Milo et Shina s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un instant devant le Russe impassible, spectateur muet de ce duel.

« Tu ne vas pas retirer ton masque, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ne sois pas ridicule !

— Donc tu vas t'installer ici le temps du repas, ainsi tu pourras manger en même temps que nous.

— ...

— A moins que tu aies une autre solution à proposer. Et quant à suggérer que nous sortions alors qu'il gèle dehors, ce n'est même pas envisageable. »

Hyôga sourit intérieurement. C'était ce qu'il avait fait pendant de longues semaines avec elle, avant qu'ils...

_Arrête Hyôga ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve !_

L'Italienne sembla réfléchir quelques instants mais le lourd soupir de mécontentement qu'elle lâcha finalement attestait de sa reddition et elle finit par s'installer dans le profond fauteuil et s'asseoir face aux flammes, les jambes et les bras croisés. Observateur immobile, le Russe suivit du regard son ami grec, qui ne lui avait pas jeté un seul coup d'œil depuis son arrivée et qui s'installa à table de façon à être dos au fauteuil et laisser plus d'intimité à la femme-chevalier dont le visage ne devait être vu.

« Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à boire, Hyôga ? »

Surpris par l'intonation de la voix de Milo subitement plus douce à son égard, le Cygne ne bougea pas, son attention rivée sur le visage renfrogné du huitième gardien qui, enfin, venait de poser ses prunelles turquoise sur lui. Le Grec n'avait pas l'air en colère, seulement… triste ? Hyôga ne savait pas.

« Il y a du thé...

— Mouais. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus fort ?, le coupa vivement Milo.

— Je dois avoir une bouteille de Vodka… »

Milo grimaça -de dégoût ?- à l'évocation de la boisson que tout bon Russe se devait d'avoir dans ses placards, avant de marmonner un « J'ai assez donné » et qu'il ne reprenne plus fort d'un ton qui semblait résigné :

« Du thé, ça ira très bien.

— Ou bien j'ai du café, offrit Hyôga comme alternative au Scorpion qui semblait étrangement perturbé par la simple proposition d'un verre de Vodka.

— Je préfère. »

Milo lui offrit un bref sourire un peu sec, avant de tourner la tête vers le fauteuil.

« Tu veux quoi Shina ?

— Parce que j'ai le droit de choisir, maintenant ? »

De toute évidence le chevalier d'argent semblait ne pas avoir apprécié s'être fait dicter sa conduite concernant le déroulement du repas.

« Tu n'as pas fini de te plaindre à la fin ?

— Un café, si c'est possible.

— Tu vois, c'est pas difficile.

— ... »

Un café. Hyôga s'en serait douté. Shina trouvait le thé russe dégueulasse. Elle le lui avait dit.

Se fustigeant pour ses pensées insensées -comment accorder du crédit à un pur fantasme ?- Hyoga entreprit de servir ses invités dans un silence pesant. Le bref échange entre les deux chevaliers avait légèrement détendu l'atmosphère mais la tension qui régnait dans l'isba était à peine moins forte.

De longues minutes plus tard, une tasse du breuvage amer en main, sans réellement s'en apercevoir, Hyôga s'arrêtait à quelques pas de la silencieuse Ophiuchus et en profita pour l'observer.

La danse des flammes sur son masque l'hypnotisait. Ses cheveux verts retombaient mollement sur un pull à col roulé qui épousait parfaitement les contours de sa fine silhouette, révélant les formes féminines du chevalier d'argent. La voir ainsi, absorbée dans la contemplation du foyer, ramena subitement à la surface de la mémoire du Cygne tant de moments de complicité, d'instants fugaces de complétude, cette impression si précise d'être à sa place, que Hyôga en resta quelques secondes interdit. Pendant un court instant, il n'osa bouger, savourant le temps qui s'était arrêté comme par magie, avant de se reprendre en se gourmandant et de tendre la boisson chaude. Visiblement, Shina ne s'était pas aperçue qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle, car elle sursauta un peu quand la tasse fumante passa devant son visage métallique.

« Tiens.

— Merci. »

Pas d'agressivité entre eux, alors qu'ils se parlaient directement pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles, et que leur dernière discussion n'avait pas été des plus agréables, à la clinique. Hyôga en était content. Vraiment content. L' « échange » tenait en deux mots, mais pour lui il faisait toute la différence.

« Y'en a qui sont mieux vus que d'autres !, lança Milo à Shina, sans se retourner sur sa chaise. Moi, je n'ai jamais réussi à te tirer un seul merci de tout le voyage...

— N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, intervint Shina. Il raconte n'importe quoi. »

Milo renifla, en ricanant doucement. Hyôga ne savait comment interpréter leur joute verbale. Se détestaient-ils ou bien s'amusaient-ils à se faire tourner en bourrique ?

Un frisson le parcourut soudainement.

Son attention toujours portée sur l'ami de son maître, il n'avait pas vu Shina tendre la main dans sa direction, aussi lorsque ses doigts manucurés frôlèrent les siens pour se saisir de la tasse de porcelaine, il tourna la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Cela dura à peine une seconde et une éternité à la fois. Prunelle au bleu translucide contre orbes gris. Il ne rêvait pas. Ce contact tant physique que visuel le troubla. Agréablement. Peut-être se faisait-il un film mais... Hyôga avait vraiment l'impression qu'ils partageaient un moment particulier. Que ce toucher, cet échange de regard, aussi neutres soient-ils, lui étaient familiers, et pas seulement l'écho lointain d'un souvenir inexistant. Ou était-ce lui qui le souhaitait tellement que cela influençait son ressenti ?

La tasse lui échappa. Shina s'éloignait.

Il hocha la tête puis la laissa manger tranquillement, s'installant à table de façon à ne plus la voir, pour ne pas être tenté et se trahir en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs en sa direction ou essayer d'apercevoir son visage.

* * *

Milo mangeait doucement. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit, mais il devait reconnaître que la cuisine de Hyôga n'était pas mauvaise. Ce dernier, assis à sa gauche, ne disait mot, se contentant très certainement d'attendre qu'il parle, qu'il lui explique les raisons de sa venue ainsi que celle de Shina. Mais Milo savait qu'il était trop sur les nerfs pour pouvoir amorcer un début de conversation de façon cohérente et calme. Il savait d'expérience qu'il se laissait trop facilement emporter s'il ne prenait pas un tant soit peu de recul vis-à-vis de la situation.

Ses orbes myosotis se levèrent de son assiette encore fumante, pour se poser sur le coin chambre à coucher devant lui. Sous la fenêtre sans rideaux se trouvait le lit, impeccablement fait au carré. Le lit où dormait Camus, avant.

Milo se souvenait avec une acuité cruelle de leur toute première nuit, passée dans _ce_ lit. Il gardait encore en mémoire l'expression des orbes bleu nuit qui s'étaient écarquillés de surprise lorsque Milo lui avait proposé de dormir ensemble, en toute innocence, parce que c'était franchement ridicule que l'un d'entre eux dorme dans le fauteuil alors que le lit était assez large pour y dormir à deux. Et puis, ils étaient amis ! Ce n'était donc pas un souci ! Il revoyait encore le trouble discret mais bien réel qui avait saisi le Verseau à l'idée de partager son lit, avec lui. Cela avait été la première fois que le Scorpion avait réussi à déstabiliser son ami, même si cela n'avait pas été son objectif premier. Longtemps Milo s'était interrogé sur ce fait étrange : pourquoi sa proposition avait-elle bouleversé le jeune Verseau au point que son trouble soit perceptible, alors que sa maîtrise de lui-même était déjà légendaire ?….

Aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'avait réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, ou tout comme. La proximité physique avait été une torture pour le Grec qui, en dépit de son air désinvolte, faisait tout pour ne pas toucher son meilleur ami pour lequel il se mourait de désir, qui se tendait à l'unisson avec lui lorsque malgré tout un pied frôlait une jambe, une mèche de cheveux caressait un biceps, un coude effleurait un flanc. Et il s'excusait à chaque fois. Et Camus ne lui répondait jamais, s'emmurant dans le silence qu'il aimait tant, rigide comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Le sommeil avait fini par avoir raison du Verseau et, trop peu d'heures plus tard, cela avait été un souffle court sur sa gorge qui l'avait tiré des bras de Morphée, dans lesquels il avait quand même fini par plonger lui aussi. A demi voilés par le sommeil, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le visage de Camus tourné vers lui, légèrement recroquevillé sur le côté. Ça avait été à cet instant précis, devant l'expression détendue et où ne se dessinait plus la moindre touche de sévérité, en le voyant si naturellement blotti contre lui comme si cela avait toujours été _sa_ place, que Milo avait su, cela s'était imposé comme une évidence : ce n'était pas simplement une attirance inexpliquée qu'il ressentait. Non. Il aimait son meilleur ami. Il l'aimerait toujours. Et il désirait plus que tout se réveiller chaque jour avec cette vision angélique et idyllique. Et il se donnerait les moyens de faire comprendre ses sentiments à son ami et, l'espérait-il, les faire partager.

Le pâle sourire que ce doux souvenir lui avait tiré s'effaça à l'instant où il remarqua sur la table de chevet attenante un réveil et un cadre dont la photo ne lui était pas visible. La vision de cet objet ordinaire raviva sa colère. Hyôga avait pris ses aises en installant ses effets personnels. Le Grec n'avait remarqué que ce cadre, mais il était plus que probable que le Russe avait envahi les lieux. Il fallait qu'il sache ce que le Cygne avait fait des affaires de Camus. Hyôga respectait infiniment son maître, il devait avoir pris grand soin de ses derniers effets. Il avait intérêt !

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venus jusqu'ici ? »

Milo arrêta net son inspection involontaire des lieux pour braquer son attention sur leur hôte blond, dont la voix froide et posée venait de briser le silence. De façon plutôt inattendue, Hyoga amorçait les explications ? Tant mieux. Il ne pouvait différer indéfiniment celles-ci, quel que soit son état d'esprit.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, tu ne crois pas ?, lui rétorqua le Grec, qui se fustigea aussitôt pour le ton sec qu'il avait malgré lui employé.

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Tu m'as très bien compris, Hyôga. »

Ce dernier écarquilla son œil unique, visiblement surpris par sa répartie. Milo était satisfait d'avoir pu amener une expression sur le visage du jeune Russe, qui jusque-là semblait parfaitement insensible à ce qui l'entourait. Ridicule vengeance bien peu digne de lui, mais Milo s'en fichait royalement sur l'instant. Le raclement de la cuiller dans l'assiette que tenait Shina s'interrompit et un silence à couper au couteau s'abattit sur l'isba.

De longues secondes s'ensuivirent, durant lesquelles les deux hommes s'observèrent franchement. Le Scorpion essaya de mettre à profit ce temps pour retrouver son calme.

« Je ne comprends pas, Milo. Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches exactement ? »

Le Grec renifla méchamment avant de lâcher : « A ton avis ? »

Hyôga dévisageait Milo avec un calme impressionnant, rien dans son expression ne laissait deviner les interrogations et le trait de panique qui le submergeaient à l'instant.

« Je vais éclairer tes lanternes, si tu y tiens tant. Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit d'être ici ? Chez Camus », insista-t-il lourdement.

Les orbes turquoise du Scorpion s'étaient durcis tout à coup. La colère qui bouillonnait s'y devinait aisément, et Milo ne faisait rien pour la cacher. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. De même qu'il ne faisait rien pour dissimuler son langage corporel, qui parlait de lui-même : tout en lui criait l'indignation.

Avant que Milo puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit pour soutirer un mot de son vis-à-vis, un mouvement derrière lui attira son attention. Shina venait de se relever d'un geste brusque et sans un mot, après avoir récupéré ses affaires dans son sac près de l'entrée, s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain en un grand claquement de porte.

_Bien. Comme ça je vais pouvoir m'exprimer comme j'en ai envie. Sans témoin._

Shina était une femme intelligente. Milo l'avait toujours su.

« Je vois que tu ne réponds rien, reprit-il, sans plus de douceur, toute son attention fixée sur le jeune blond qui semblait dans l'expectative. Ce silence en soi veut tout dire, tu ne crois pas ?

— ...

— Pourquoi es-tu ici ?, aboya-t-il, la frustration d'être ignoré dépassant momentanément sa colère. Chez Camus ? », martela-t-il de nouveau puisque Hyôga n'avait pas l'air d'avoir intégré ce point, pourtant crucial !

Le Slave ne répondait toujours pas.

Mais Milo n'allait certainement pas se laisser démonter pour si peu. Il avait en son temps plus qu'à son tour été confronté au silence du maître en la matière. Alors s'il était capable de tenir tête à Camus, plutôt intraitable à ses heures, il n'allait pas se laisser avoir par son disciple !

« Je ne comprends pas _non plus_, Hyôga, poursuivit-il froidement. Explique-moi donc. Pendant plus d'un an, tu as été incapable de franchir le seuil de son temple, tu faisais des allers-retours incessants entre la Sibérie et la Grèce, me promettant de faire des efforts sans jamais y arriver, et voilà qu'à présent tu t'installes dans _sa_ maison comme s'il n'y avait jamais vécu ! »

La fin de sa phrase avait déjà perdu le ton dangereusement calme que le huitième gardien avait tenté de lui donner, pour finalement exploser :

« Et je peux savoir depuis combien de temps tu vis ici d'ailleurs ? Un an ? Tu te foutais déjà de moi à l'époque ? »

Son poing frappa la table, faisant s'entrechoquer la vaisselle, tandis qu'il s'était levé, le haut du corps arc-bouté surplombant le meuble, ses cheveux se balançant dans le vide.

« Réponds-moi, Hyôga ! Depuis quand ?! », cria-t-il presque.

Milo respirait vite. Trop vite. Bon sang, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse dominer par sa peine !

Pourtant, le Russe n'avait pas baissé les yeux lorsque la voix du huitième gardien avait grimpé dans les aigus, ni n'avait cillé lorsqu'il s'était redressé violemment. Son expression impavide n'avait pas varié. Un vrai Saint de Glace : illisible.

Milo serra les dents, les poings. Ses muscles se contractèrent de rage. Il se voyait incapable de le déchiffrer et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter sa colère. Le Scorpion se savait injuste envers le bronze, pour autant il était incapable de réagir autrement que par cette réaction épidermique. Cette isba, c'était _celle_ de Camus, c'était _leur_ maison. A personne d'autre ! De quel droit Hyôga se permettait-il de s'y installer ?

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté dans le baraquement des apprentis ?, reprit-il fermement, ses yeux vrillant le blond silencieux.

— Je ne suis plus un apprenti. »

Milo se tendit. La voix glaciale de Hyôga l'avait complètement figé sur place.

_Comment ose-t-il ?_

« Et... », avec un calme désarmant, le Slave planta une dague de douleur dans le cœur du Grec, en poursuivant de sa voix morne au léger accent russe, « Camus n'est plus là. »

Le sang de Milo ne fit qu'un tour. Son visage devint marbre.

« _Ça _je le sais ! Merci de me le rappeler !, siffla-t-il d'un ton redevenu dangereusement bas. Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué ! »

Milo inspira et expira profondément, alors qu'il s'éloignait du blond pour se retenir de le massacrer. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Quelle insolence ! Et dire qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui ! Que pendant tout ce mois, il s'était demandé comment il allait. Contrairement à ce qu'avait cru Aïolia, Milo ne s'était pas mis en colère quand il avait appris que Hyôga avait quitté la clinique. Et à sa grande surprise à lui, il avait été agréablement étonné de ne pas culpabiliser après son départ. Milo connaissait les habitudes du jeune homme, il savait qu'il avait besoin de solitude pour se retrouver. Se réveiller après un long coma avait de quoi déboussoler n'importe qui, chevalier ou pas. Et Milo ne pouvait pas éternellement le protéger. Et puis ce n'était pas non plus son objectif. Hyôga devait apprendre à dépasser ses failles tout seul, il ne pourrait jamais le faire à sa place. A présent que tous ces évènements s'éloignaient, le Grec était parvenu à prendre ce recul qui lui avait tant fait défaut et parasitait sa vision des choses. En ce sens, il était plutôt content que le Slave soit parti. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait sincèrement au fond de lui, quand il ne se noyait pas dans l'alcool pour échapper à un profond malaise ou quand il ne se laissait pas emporter par la colère et ce sentiment d'impuissance qui vibrait dans tout son corps. Parce que là, il fulminait littéralement. Lui lancer en pleine face que Camus était mort ! Par Athéna, il le savait ! Il ne le savait que trop bien ! C'était d'une telle cruauté !

« Tu as bien changé, Hyôga, cracha-t-il, dépité par ce constat, en se retournant pour observer l'impassible Cygne, toujours assis à table. Camus ne t'a pas élevé comme ça.

— Tu te trompes, Milo.

— Je te demande pardon ?, s'étouffa-t-il presque.

— Rester objectif, voir les faits tels qu'ils sont, sans se laisser émouvoir. Ce sont les règles que Camus m'a enseignées. Tout comme ne pas rester englué dans le passé, avancer pour être plus fort ou...

— A d'autres, Hyôga !, s'offusqua Milo. Ça te va bien de me faire la leçon ! Et que crois-tu avoir fait depuis un an, si ce n'est te ronger les sangs à cause de sa mort ? Tu te sentais tellement coupable de l'avoir tué que tu t'es plongé toi-même dans un coma de six semaines ! Ose me dire le contraire !

— ...

— Je croyais que tu avais compris que le devoir de Saint de Glace et le fait d'éprouver des sentiments et des émotions étaient compatibles ! Tu me l'as pourtant dit, Hyôga !

— J'en ai conscience.

— Eh bien, on ne dirait pas !, cria le Scorpion, sa main balayant l'air comme pour effacer les propos ahurissants du Slave. Tu parles comme si tu n'avais pas de cœur, comme si la mort de Camus ne comptait pas ! Comme si… »

Milo ne pouvait continuer. Les mots lui manquaient pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui.

« Et, cerise sur le gâteau, tu t'installes chez _lui_ ! »

Le regard translucide de Hyôga se leva doucement, presque hésitant, pour rencontrer celui si dur du Scorpion.

« Ce n'est pas chez lui. »

Ne contenant plus sa rage, sa colère et sa douleur face à la froideur et au manque de cœur du Cygne -ce glaçon insensible, ce… ce Démon ! Il comprenait mieux le pourquoi de ce sobriquet envers Camus à présent, Hyôga à son tour semblait tellement insensible, inhumain…-, Milo franchit la distance qui les séparait pour le saisir par le col de son tee-shirt et coller son visage trop sérieux contre le sien furibond.

« Ose redire ça en me regardant dans les yeux !

— C'est l'isba du Chevalier le plus élevé dans la hiérarchie des Saints de Glace. »

Milo le lâcha comme si son contact le brûlait et se recula, ne voulant pas comprendre.

« Et _je _suis le _dernier_ Saint de Glace, Milo. Voilà pourquoi. »

Milo ouvrit la bouche puis la referma plusieurs fois, incapable de répondre. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Une douleur insoutenable lui enserra la poitrine. Entendre ces mots de la bouche du disciple de son Camus le mettait au supplice. Parce que c'était la stricte vérité, tout simplement, et l'entendre aussi crûment rendait la compréhension de cette réalité infiniment douloureuse.

Hyoga était le _dernier_ Saint de Glace.

Milo le savait, pourtant. Combien de fois avait-il prononcé ces mots depuis une année pour tenter de faire réagir le jeune homme ? Mais pour autant en avait-il vraiment réalisé la portée ? A voir sa propre réaction, la réponse était évidente.

« Je suis désolé, Milo. »

La tête basse, ce dernier recula encore d'un pas sans s'en apercevoir. Milo avait mal. Et la voix de Hyôga avait perdu cette dureté qui l'avait blessé.

Sans relever la tête, le Scorpion posa ses prunelles turquoise sur le Russe, debout à présent, et dont il percevait la silhouette fine à travers un brouillard embué.

Son attention se focalisa sur l'unique œil visible du blond, qui avait perdu toute son impassibilité et laissait transparaître une affolante suite d'émotions. Comme si Hyôga s'excusait pour autre chose que son établissement dans l'isba de son maître. Comme s'il s'excusait auprès de _lui_ de la mort de Camus ? Mais pour cela il aurait fallu que le Russe sache la vérité sur la véritable relation qu'il entretenait avec le Verseau. Ce que Milo ne savait toujours pas.

Il était assez troublant de n'avoir aucune certitude, d'être obligé de se contenter de suppositions, sur ce point en tout cas. Mais ce regard, ces regrets qu'il était presque sûr d'y lire… Jamais auparavant, le jeune Russe ne lui avait présenté d'excuses. S'il y réfléchissait bien, il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé non plus. Lors de ses passages au Sanctuaire, il n'y avait que Milo qui s'exprimait, Hyôga lui, restait la plupart du temps muet, en plus d'être sourd à ses paroles.

Après un moment de silence qui sembla s'étirer à l'infini, Milo réalisa un point qui le fit subitement sortir de ses réflexions : Hyôga venait d'exprimer ses sentiments. Verbalement. C'était bel et bien un signe que le disciple du Verseau acceptait en quelque sorte d'être humain lui aussi ? Il avait malgré tout progressé dans ce que Milo pensait être une chute dans l'enfermement sur soi ? Alors Hyôga n'allait pas si mal. Il allait même plutôt bien. Hyôga n'avait au final pas besoin de lui, ni de son aide. Il avait apparemment travaillé sur lui-même pendant ses six semaines de coma, et il avait grandi. Quel qu'avait pu être son problème à l'époque, il l'avait résolu, d'où son réveil. Sauf qu'au lieu de se sentir soulagé par ce constat, Milo avait encore plus mal.

Pourquoi alors était-il persuadé que sa place était à ses côtés ? Pourquoi s'était-il convaincu que Hyôga devait connaître la vérité à propos de Camus et de lui ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Le Scorpion restait immobile, se martyrisant l'esprit, perdu dans un monde intérieur inaccessible à tout autre que lui.

Lentement, la vérité cheminait dans la confusion de ses pensées, creusant le sillon d'une évidence jusque-là enfouie et qui devenait peu à peu éclatante.

Parce que c'était lui qui avait besoin d'aide. Parce que c'était lui qui était complètement perdu. Parce que c'était lui qui avait besoin d'entendre que Camus et lui avaient _existé _en tant que couple. Parce c'était lui qui cherchait à être réconforté. Non pas par son meilleur ami, même si la présence d'Aïolia lui apportait beaucoup, mais par la seule personne qui pouvait comprendre sa peine, par la seule personne qui souffrait également cruellement de cette perte, par la seule personne qui avait été proche de son Camus : son disciple.

Cette constatation lui scia les jambes. Il avait tout faux. Il s'était leurré pendant tout ce temps. Ce n'était pas Hyôga qu'il voulait sauver mais lui. Tout ce temps, tout ce qu'il avait fait en pensant agir pour le bien du Cygne, ça n'avait été que pour lui. Égoïstement.

Comble de tout, c'était Hyoga qui venait d'essuyer sa colère, aveuglément dirigée contre celui qu'il prétendait vouloir aider, parce qu'il n'était pas capable d'un minimum de lucidité. Quelle ironie.

Quelle stupidité.

Milo laissa passer encore quelques secondes, avant de respirer un grand coup et d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

« C'est moi. Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi, Hyôga. J'ai eu une réaction disproportionnée, et injuste. Cette isba est la tienne à présent. Je n'ai aucun droit de te dire ce que tu dois faire ou pas. Je crois que je suis fatigué par ce voyage, c'est tout. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et demain, ça ira mieux. »

Milo doutait que son argumentation convainque Hyôga : un chevalier d'or fatigué par un simple voyage en avion et une marche de plusieurs kilomètres dans la neige ! C'était à la portée de n'importe quel débutant. Mais faute de mieux, c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour s'en tirer le moins lamentablement possible.

Une soudaine montée de cosmos venant de la salle de bain et un juron bien senti l'interrompirent dans ses pensées. Il accueillit cette sortie offerte sur un plateau avec un sourire aussi ironique que reconnaissant pour cette diversion plus que bienvenue.

« J'ai l'impression que Shina vient de découvrir les joies des douches sibériennes !, se moqua-t-il gentiment, un regard lancé vers son hôte en signe de connivence. Elle va être encore plus de mauvais poil. On a de la chance. »

Cet intermède ne fut pas suffisant cependant, pour lui changer les idées. Car au moment de saisir son sac de voyage déposé au pied du lit, un autre pincement étreignit son cœur, lorsqu'il en attrapa les poignées : il n'avait plus de place pour ranger ses affaires. Il n'était plus chez lui. Ce n'était qu'un détail. Et pourtant…

Tout à ses pensées moroses, Milo ne vit pas l'hésitation de Hyôga. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire, pour apaiser l'ami de son maître. Il avait parfaitement perçu son désarroi, sa colère. Cependant, au lieu de s'avancer vers lui ou de reculer pour le laisser seul, il restait figé bien droit sur ses jambes. Au lieu d'ouvrir la bouche pour peut-être s'expliquer plus avant avec Milo, il demeurait muet, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. S'il était assez désorienté par les sautes d'humeur inhabituelles du Scorpion et se demandait pourquoi Milo réagissait de façon aussi exacerbée, il ne pensait pas avoir le droit d'en chercher la raison. Cela ne le regardait pas. Pourtant, le Scorpion avait eu l'air tellement perdu, retranché derrière son agressivité...

Ce moment d'indécision fut balayé par une tornade aux cheveux humides qui déboula dans la pièce quelques instants plus tard, visiblement d'humeur massacrante.

« Pays de dingues ! Même les douches ne sont pas fichues d'être à une température décente !

— De quoi tu te plains ?, rétorqua Milo, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, comme si l'éclat de fureur qui avait précédé n'avait jamais existé. On est en Sibérie Shina, tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à avoir une douche chaude ? Tu peux encore t'estimer heureuse d'avoir pu en prendre une. On serait venu seulement quelques semaines plus tard et c'était mort. Les canalisations auraient tout bonnement été gelées. »

Hyôga ne put que froncer légèrement les sourcils devant la répartie assurée du Scorpion dont l'humeur semblait être revenue au beau fixe en un clin d'œil. Comment le Grec pouvait-il savoir que les canalisations se voyaient gelées dès la fin du mois de septembre ? Seuls ceux qui avaient séjourné en Sibérie et qui étaient coutumiers de la rudesse de son climat connaissaient ce détail pratique non négligeable, à moins que… A moins que Milo ne soit déjà venu ici plus longuement ou plus souvent que ce qu'il était supposé venir ?

Tandis que le Slave observait sans rien dire ses invités qui se disputaient gentiment, le doute s'insinuait de plus en plus dans son esprit. Autant que sa mémoire le lui permette, jamais il n'avait vu le Scorpion dans les alentours lors de son apprentissage, pas plus qu'il n'avait ressenti son cosmos. De même, il était tout aussi certain que jamais Isaac n'avait fait allusion à la présence d'un étranger avant son arrivée, surtout un autre Chevalier d'Athéna !, détail que le curieux Finlandais lui aurait révélé un large sourire aux lèvres et une lueur de fierté dans le regard, à n'en pas douter. S'il y réfléchissait bien, personne n'était jamais venu dans les parages lors des temps de présence de Camus non plus. En même temps, à l'époque Hyôga était en formation, il commençait à peine à maîtriser son cosmos balbutiant il y avait fort à parier que si Milo, un chevalier d'or aguerri, avait décidé de venir incognito en Sibérie, ce n'était pas un apprenti qui aurait pu déceler sa présence.

Mais cette réaction disproportionnée de Milo quant à son installation dans l'isba de son défunt maître, couplée à sa capacité à se diriger dans les méandres de la Plaine -même si a priori Shina n'y était pas étrangère- et à ses connaissances des habitudes de vie en plein désert sibérien, prenaient peu à peu un tout autre sens. _Se pourrait-il que… ?_ Hyôga n'arrivait pas à formuler ses pensées, à mettre en mots ce qui lui paraissait insensé et inconcevable mais qui pourtant pourrait expliquer bien des choses.

Et plus Hyôga y réfléchissait, plus le doute s'emparait de lui. Probablement divaguait-il ? Peut-être ne voyait-il que ce qu'il voulait bien voir, pour se raccrocher à l'espoir insensé que les révélations qu'il avait crues entendre lors de son rêve n'étaient pas inventées de toutes pièces. Parce que si Camus et Milo avaient bien été un couple, alors peut-être que tout ce qui s'était passé entre Shina et lui était également… vrai ? Possible ? Peut-être. En tout cas les sourires éclatants et les rires francs du Grec qui s'élevaient dans l'isba tandis qu'il se moquait sans méchanceté de l'Italienne ne lui semblaient pas aussi sincères qu'ils auraient dû l'être, surtout quand pendant une fraction de seconde un voile de tristesse passait sur ses traits ou ombrait ses prunelles turquoise lorsque celles-ci parcouraient fugitivement la pièce sans pouvoir réellement se poser.

Mais comment différencier la mélancolie due à la perte d'une profonde amitié, de la peine d'avoir perdu son autre lui-même lorsque la seule personne capable d'apporter la réponse à cette question faisait tout pour cacher ses sentiments réels ? Peut-être Milo pleurait-il uniquement la disparition de son meilleur ami ? Peut-être que se dire que son maître et Milo aient pu être réellement amants n'était qu'une façon de se rassurer : son esprit n'avait rien affabulé ?

* * *

Le feu ronronnait en une douce et apaisante mélodie. Un spectacle simple et hypnotique. Les flammes léchaient les bûches rougeoyantes et illuminaient l'âtre d'une lumière vive et mouvante. Des étincelles crépitaient et semblaient vouloir s'échapper avant d'être avalées par les langues brûlantes ou aspirées vers le haut dans le gouffre sombre qui s'enfuyait vers l'extérieur.

Dans son dos, derrière la fenêtre, la nuit n'était toujours pas complètement tombée, même si l'obscurité prenait doucement possession de la sauvage étendue glacée ombrée de gris.

Milo dormait. Ou du moins il était couché, prétextant devoir se reposer de cette longue journée. Shina n'y croyait pas une seconde. Et elle l'aurait plutôt classé dans la catégorie des couche-tard. Mais qu'en savait-elle vraiment ?

Elle revoyait encore le Grec vêtu chaudement pour la nuit à venir. Cela l'avait légèrement étonnée. Pas que cela fut incongru au vu du lieu où ils se trouvaient, mais elle avait toujours assimilé le huitième gardien à un séducteur au caractère bouillant, sans cesse en mouvement, sans cesse prêt à s'enflammer, et de fait elle l'imaginait dégager une ardente d'énergie y compris lorsqu'il dormait ! Aussi s'était-elle plutôt attendue à le voir en tenue bien plus légère qu'un épais pantalon de nuit, une paire de chaussettes en laine et un tee-shirt à manches longues. Pas qu'elle ait déjà imaginé voir le Grec dans son lit ou nu, non plus !

A priori, au vu de l'étonnement exceptionnellement visible de Hyôga, elle n'avait pas été la seule à être surprise. Et l'Italienne n'avait pas été sans remarquer le léger froncement de sourcils perplexe du Slave quand Milo lui avait débité d'une traite ne pas vouloir devoir se blottir contre lui pendant la nuit parce qu'il ne supporterait pas les températures plus que fraîches une fois la cheminée éteinte. C'était logique en Sibérie, non ?, avait-il conclu d'un air définitif avant de disparaître sous les couvertures, leur tourner le dos et leur souhaiter un « bonne nuit » à peine audible sous les multiples couches qui recouvraient à présent sa tête.

Soudain une idée incongrue se dessina dans son esprit, la laissant rougissante : comment Hyôga dormait-il, lui ? Allait-il se déshabiller, puisqu'il ne portait qu'un simple tee-shirt retroussé aux épaules tandis qu'eux devaient se vêtir de chauds vêtements ? C'était une interrogation stupide et déplacée mais… Une chaleur caractéristique se forma sur ses joues et elle bénit le port de son masque qui cachait fort à propos de probables et gênantes rougeurs. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise tout à coup. Parce que les images qui germaient dans son esprit ne correspondaient pas au désir de voir Hyôga pour de vrai en tenue légère mais à la réminiscence d'un souvenir -qui n'en était pas un, bon sang !- d'un Hyôga nu, dans ses bras, sous ses mains, sous ses lèvres, sous son corps, dans son corps. Ce n'était qu'un souvenir. _Même pas !_, se fustigea-t-elle. Juste une élucubration de son cerveau. Pourtant cela semblait si réel, si vrai. Rien qu'à cette pensée son corps s'électrisait tout seul du plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle devait absolument s'enlever ces idées de la tête. Rien ne s'était jamais passé ! _Un point c'est tout !_

Un courant d'air glacial envahit la pièce principale, faisant courir un désagréable frisson dans son dos et le long de ses bras qui la fit se raidir, suivi presque instantanément du cliquetis doux et feutré de la porte d'entrée qui se refermait. Parti quelques minutes plus tôt chercher de quoi ravitailler la réserve de bois pour la nuit, le maître des lieux était de retour. A peine si elle entendait ses pas sur le plancher en bois ou le froissement léger de ses vêtements lors de son déplacement.

Cette discrétion… Ce silence… Il n'y avait qu'en sa compagnie qu'elle les appréciait pleinement.

Immobile dans le grand fauteuil rouge dans lequel il avait été décidé qu'elle passerait la nuit, elle attendait.

Alors que sans un regard pour elle, il s'accroupissait à sa droite pour alimenter en bois l'âtre de pierre, elle s'autorisa à l'abri de ses orbes de métal à le regarder plus attentivement. Il était tel que dans ses… souvenirs. Au-delà de la silhouette fine et athlétique qui se dessinait sous son tee-shirt aux manches relevées et un pantalon épousant à la perfection ses cuisses, de la blondeur de sa chevelure qui au gré de ses mouvements lui permettait d'apercevoir un soupçon de son unique œil au bleu caractéristique, de son profil gravé dans sa mémoire, au-delà de tout ce qu'il lui rappelait et évoquait en elle, Hyôga lui semblait... neutre. Elle ne trouvait pas d'autre qualificatif. Non, ce Hyôga, juste à quelques centimètres d'elle, n'était pas celui de son rêve. Le sien était froid, indifférent, rien ne se dégageait de sa personne, ce qui d'ailleurs avait été très déstabilisant au tout début de leur cohabitation, et avait fini par l'intriguer puis la charmer. Non, celui-ci... était. Tout simplement. Elle ne savait pas trop comment définir cette sensation. Il ne dégageait aucune animosité, aucune agressivité passive ou autre, il ne semblait pas plus que ça se soucier de son entourage non plus. Il ne dégageait plus ce _rien_. Non. Il était juste là, présent, et neutre.

En un sens, cela lui permettait d'amorcer la conversation : point d'images la plongeant dans une embarrassante confusion en présence de ce Hyôga-là, et il était bien plus simple d'écarter ces réminiscences -qui n'en étaient pas !- quand on s'adressait à un autre qu'à l'homme de ses pensées. Paradoxalement ce feu… leur présence à tous les deux, ensemble devant les flammes, était synonyme de tellement de moments chers à son souvenir que même si cela n'avait été que fantasmé, cela lui apportait une forme de paix qui, tout autant que la neutralité bienveillante de son hôte, lui donna le courage d'oser se lancer. Et ce fut le cœur battant qu'elle fit le premier pas et engagea la conversation abruptement :

« Je tenais à m'excuser. »

Le blond ralentit légèrement ses gestes, signe qu'il l'avait bel et bien entendu -signe qu'il était surpris ?- mais continua à s'occuper du feu un instant, le préparant pour la nuit. Avec appréhension, Shina posa son regard métallique sur le profil bordé par des mèches blondes. Le Cygne tourna très légèrement la tête dans sa direction, sans pour autant la regarder. Pourquoi cette sensation qu'il essayait de ne pas rentrer en contact visuel avec elle la tiraillait-elle depuis son arrivée à l'isba ? Elle chassa cette question sans réponse lorsqu'une prunelle au bleu trop clair dans laquelle elle aurait tant voulu plonger se fixa finalement sur elle. Son cœur se mit à cogner plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Un pauvre sourire se dessina sous son masque. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène ? De s'être déjà excusée de son comportement devant un feu de cheminée ?

Devant le silence de son hôte et son froncement de sourcils, Shina précisa d'une voix un peu bourrue : « … Pour mon attitude à la clinique. »

Le Slave ne la quitta pas des yeux, lui faisant avaler sa salive, tandis qu'il changeait légèrement de position, délaissant sa posture accroupie et rigide pour prendre appui sur un genou, ses bras venant se poser de façon presque détendue sur sa cuisse. Elle avait toute son attention. Elle en était flattée.

« Je, j'ai été un peu braque. Je n'aime pas qu'on vienne m'espionner.

— Je ne le faisais pas. »

_Dommage._

« Si tu le dis. Je m'en fiche de toute façon ! Tu fais bien ce que tu veux. » Sa déception ne se devina pas dans le ton de sa voix, un peu trop sec à son goût. Une mauvaise habitude.

Aucune réaction. Hyôga n'avait pas bougé.

Le craquement du bois troubla le silence qui s'était immiscé entre eux. Un silence qui n'était pas pesant, ni lourd d'incompréhension, de tension ou de malaise. Il était… habituel et porteur d'une certaine complicité qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Ils ne se connaissaient pour ainsi dire pas ou si peu. C'était étrange comme sensation. Mais pas désagréable.

Les deux chevaliers restèrent de longues minutes assis l'un à côté de l'autre, se contentant de porter leur attention sur le feu devant eux, dont les flammes qui dansaient avec frénésie et chantaient avec ferveur brûlaient la peau de leurs bras nus.

Tout était calme. Ils étaient bien.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? » La voix de Shina brisa cet instant de sérénité.

« Pardon ?

— Quand tu es venu me voir, à la clinique, précisa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas ton genre d'initier le dialogue, je ne pense pas trop me tromper sur ce point, donc si tu venais me voir c'est que tu voulais me parler. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation, et il lui sembla que Hyôga l'avait bien perçue comme telle.

Il baissa les yeux un instant, avant de les relever et de les poser sur elle. De façon décidée ?

« Je passais juste devant, et je voulais seulement savoir si tu allais bien.

— Oh. » Un sourcil vert se souleva dubitativement.

« Milo ne m'avait rien dit de ton état.

— Tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, je sais parfaitement me défendre.

— Je ne m'inquiétais pas. Et tu n'as pas besoin de me le redire : je sais parfaitement quelle guerrière tu es. Je n'ai jamais douté de tes capacités. »

Shina sourit pour elle-même à l'abri de son masque. Hyôga lui avait tenu le même type de discours alors qu'il la soignait après leur combat contre Borée et Artis. C'était étonnant. Parce que pas un instant, elle n'aurait pensé que le Slave la considérait ainsi. Avant tout ça, elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à la façon dont le blond la percevait, pour être plus exacte. C'était étrange que finalement un peu de réalité vienne rejoindre la fiction. Surtout sur un point dont elle ne pouvait pas maîtriser les réponses. Etrange... Absurde mais étrange. Comme tout ce qui se passait depuis qu'elle avait rencontré le Cygne, d'ailleurs.

Face au regard de son hôte toujours porté sur elle, Shina poursuivit, n'oubliant pas où elle était ni le comportement qu'elle était censée adopter face à Hyôga : celui du chevalier d'Ophiuchus.

« C'est pour ça que tu t'es mêlé de mon combat contre Borée ? Cela montre à quel point tu me considères. Tu as de la chance que je sois de bon poil et que j'ai assez de retenue pour ne pas te faire regretter tes paroles, grogna-t-elle.

— Tu te trompes, lui répondit-il d'une voix calme mais ferme.

— Tu m'en diras tant, ne le crut-elle pas. Et en quoi ai-je tort ?

— Si je suis intervenu au Sanctuaire, c'est simplement parce que je ne savais pas contre qui tu te battais. Je n'ai vu qu'un collègue en difficulté, en conflit ouvert avec quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je suis intervenu, c'est tout.

— Tu n'as pas réfléchi ? C'est dommage pour un Saint de Glace censé savoir se contrôler ! », attaqua-t-elle, vexée.

Les mâchoires du blond se contractèrent brièvement. Elle l'avait touché là où ça faisait mal. A une autre époque, en d'autres circonstances, cette idée l'aurait réjouie, au lieu de faire naître en elle cette touche d'amertume qui surgit immédiatement : en réalité, elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser. C'était _elle_ qui n'avait pas réfléchi !

**«** Et je suppose que tu le regrettes », reprit-elle d'un ton plus doux, connaissant par cœur la réponse tant à l'époque celle-ci l'avait surprise et énervée de par sa sécheresse de ton.

_« Borée… Il n'est pas mort ?  
— Non. Devant ton insistance, je ne l'ai pas tué. J'ai juste ralenti ses fonctions vitales pour nous laisser le temps de nous mettre à l'abri.  
— Bien. De toute façon, cela ne te concerne pas.  
— Cependant, s'il m'attaque une autre fois, je ne t'écouterai plus.  
— Tu n'avais pas à t'en mêler si cela te dérange tant que ça !  
— Je sais et crois-moi, je le regrette. Je ne referai pas deux fois la même erreur. »_

Ne le lui avait-il pas dit ? Que s'il avait dû agir autrement, il ne serait pas intervenu ? C'était étonnant de constater avec quelle acuité elle parvenait à se souvenir du moindre détail pour tout ce qui le concernait.

« Non. »

La réponse avait fusé immédiatement. Et Shina en écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Voilà qui était singulier, et qui attisait sa curiosité. Et qui insidieusement allumait immédiatement en elle une petite flamme qu'elle savait vaine. Qu'elle était donc folle d'espérer inutilement !

« Tu ne regrettes pas ? Je ne te crois pas », renifla-t-elle.

Le silence qui précéda la réponse du Bronze marquait-il une certaine hésitation ? En tout cas, il retenait son attention. Pas qu'elle en eût vraiment besoin. Elle était assoiffée de réponses. De ses réponses.

« J'ai été impulsif et j'ai agi inconsidérément. Cependant si je devais revenir en arrière, je ne changerais pas ma décision. Tu es un frère d'armes, si tu me passes l'expression, et le devoir de tout chevalier est d'apporter son soutien quelles que soient les circonstances afin de vaincre l'ennemi.

— Borée est un Chevalier d'Athéna, pas un ennemi, rectifia-t-elle vivement.

— Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'en savais rien. Tout ce que j'ai vu c'était un combat à mort, avec un chevalier d'argent en difficulté. J'ai supposé que ce devait être une attaque ennemie. Et que tu défendais le Sanctuaire.

— En difficulté », répéta-t-elle presque avec rancœur.

Elle n'était pas en difficulté ! Enfin un peu, pas parce que Borée avait le dessus sur elle, mais bien parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se battre ! Ses mâchoires se serrèrent à l'idée que _jamais_ Hyôga ne saurait le fin mot de cette histoire. Elle n'aimait pas être sous-estimée, cela la faisait enrager, mais elle ne pouvait rien dire. Ce Hyôga-là ne connaissait pas la vérité sur le lien fraternel qui la reliait à Borée. Ce Hyôga-là ne comprenait pas les raisons de son comportement. Ce Hyôga-là ne pouvait que la penser faible. Shina n'aimait pas cette idée. Pas du tout. Ce constat la ramenait à la réalité : ces six semaines n'étaient qu'illusion.

« Ensuite », reprit-il d'une voix monocorde, « c'est lui qui m'a attaqué. Je n'ai fait que me défendre. Deux fois.

— Je sais. »

Shina le lâcha du regard pour reporter son attention sur le feu qui crépitait devant elle.

Le silence envahit à nouveau la pièce et les entoura de ses bras apaisants. Le lit grinça un peu en arrière-fond, Milo avait dû bouger. Aucun des deux chevaliers ne s'en soucia réellement. Ils se contentaient d'apprécier cet instant de paix entre eux, comme une couverture légère qui recouvrait leurs épaules, qui réchauffait le corps et apportait du réconfort. La tension des dernières heures s'était estompée tranquillement. Tous deux appréciaient ce moment qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment encore partagé depuis leurs retrouvailles à l'isba, mais qui leur était d'une certaine façon familier. Un sentiment de déjà-vu. Peut-être. Ou alors une impression d'accalmie qui, qu'importe la situation, se serait de toute manière imposée à eux.

« Il est revenu.

— Pardon ? »

Shina s'était tournée vers Hyôga dès que sa voix au léger accent russe avait troublé ce moment de communion. Il fixait lui aussi l'âtre, et le chatoiement des flammes se reflétait sur sa prunelle à peine visible, mais qui avait perdu de sa neutralité.

_De qui parle-t-il ?_

« A la clinique. Il parait que Borée est revenu pour s'en prendre à toi.

— Oui, il parait. »

Une longue seconde s'interposa entre eux avant que Hyôga ne lui lance : « Apparemment, je l'aurais attaqué. »

Son timbre de voix presque imperceptiblement différent et heurté ne lui échappa pas, la surprenant. En avait-il dit plus qu'il ne le souhaitait ?

Comme au ralenti, le Slave tourna la tête pour la fixer droit dans les yeux. Et ce geste incommoda fortement l'Italienne. Parce que... parce que devant elle, se trouvait... son ange. Même si aucune expression ne se lisait sur son visage fin à demi mangé par son bandage blanc à l'œil gauche, il semblait ouvert. Une lueur étrange brillait dans son unique iris, lueur qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'éclat incandescent que la lumière du foyer renvoyait sur ses traits. Une once de défi peut-être. Une question muette : « te souviens-tu de quelque chose ? ».

Oui, Hyôga s'ouvrait à elle. Il lui donnait davantage à voir que son impavidité énervante et déconcertante.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent, comme pour retenir un sourire de s'y former. Elle le retrouvait. Lui. La fébrilité s'emparait de tout son être, et ses doigts croisés entre ses genoux se serrèrent davantage pour retenir un tremblement.

Comment était-ce possible qu'il soit exactement comme elle avait pu, cru, l'imaginer ?

« C'est ce que je me suis laissée entendre dire, parvint-elle à répondre sans que sa voix ne trahisse son émotion.

— C'est étrange. »

_Quoi ?,_ mourrait-elle d'envie de lui demander ? _Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? Est-ce que tu te rappelles quelque chose ? Aurais-tu une explication à tout ça ? _Mais elle n'osait poser ces dernières questions, parce qu'elle ne savait pas si elle voulait connaître la réponse. Ce ne serait forcément pas celle qu'elle voulait entendre : _« j'ai rêvé que je te défendais et sans doute cela a-t-il joué. »_ C'était elle qui avait rêvé, pas lui !

« Tu aurais une explication à ce propos ? », lui lança-t-il presque avec désinvolture, et une assurance affichée.

Shina écarquilla les yeux ! Elle n'avait pas envisagé qu'il lui pose cette question. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien répondre ? Elle ne pouvait rien dire. Et puis... c'était tellement absurde !

« A propos de quoi ?, aboya-t-elle en une immédiate réaction d'auto-défense.

— A propos du fait que j'ai attaqué Borée alors qu'il essayait de s'en prendre à toi. »

Sans bouger la tête, pour qu'il ne remarque rien, bien à l'abri derrière leur protection d'acier, ses orbes verts se dérobèrent à son inspection dérangeante. Elle tenait peut-être là son unique chance, mais elle ne la saisit pas. Et puis une unique chance de quoi ? Elle lui renvoya la balle :

« Non. Je n'étais pas dans ta tête ! Je ne peux pas savoir à quoi tu pensais ou ce qui te faisait agir ! » Shina marqua une infime pause.

_Pas dans sa tête __?_ Ses yeux invisibles parcoururent brièvement la pièce principale de l'isba. Elle n'était pas dans sa tête certes, mais cette isba elle la connaissait !Troublant**. **

« Et toi, tu as une idée de ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça, Hyôga ? »

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux, désagréable et lourd. Épais. Instinctivement, ils savaient qu'il s'agissait là d'un sujet sensible, important. Presque crucial. Attentifs aux moindres gestes qui pourraient trahir une quelconque émotion, aucun des deux ne se déroba au regard de l'autre.

« Je suppose que j'ai agi instinctivement, finit-il par répondre de sa voix grave et posée. Que pour une raison ou une autre, j'ai senti le danger et que je suis intervenu. »

L'Ophiuchus ne releva pas le fait qu'il ait éprouvé le besoin de se porter à son secours, même si sa fierté la poussait à remettre les points sur les 'i' : elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide ! Son indéfectible mauvaise foi ne l'y poussa pourtant pas : à ce moment-là elle avait effectivement été dans l'incapacité de se protéger, puisqu'elle était dans le coma.

« Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça alors ? Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

— Je ne me souviens pas être intervenu dans ta chambre. »

Shina ne remarqua pas qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question. « Hm. Moi non plus. »

L'Ophiuchus leva les yeux au ciel à sa superbe répartie. Que pouvait-elle répondre d'autre ?

« Je ne te suis redevable de rien, reprit-elle rapidement. Puisque aucun de nous n'en a le souvenir, c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. »

Qu'est-ce que cette phrase lancée si brutalement lui faisait mal ! Il ne s'était rien passé…

Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit acquiescer muettement, avant qu'il ne s'installe plus confortablement sur la fourrure au seuil de la cheminée, s'asseyant enfin, et posant tranquillement les bras sur ses genoux remontés devant lui.

« Qu'est-il devenu ?

— Qui ça ? Borée ? »

Un voile de tristesse passa dans ses prunelles vertes qui se refermèrent, tandis qu'elle se projetait sans le vouloir dans le passé. Au moment où elle avait remis les pieds au Sanctuaire après son coma, pour être précise. Au moment où elle avait voulu retrouver son frère. Pour le revoir. Pour juste… le voir. Vivant. Pour chasser cette image hideuse, tellement révulsante qu'elle lui retournait encore les entrailles : celle de son petit frère aux yeux éteints, le visage recouvert de flocons blancs tourné vers les cieux sombres qui surplombaient le champ de bataille sibérien. Cette vision avait rongé son cœur des semaines durant. Mais Ganz—Borée n'était pas mort ! Tout cela n'avait été qu'une élucubration de son cerveau ! Très convaincante. Trop. Comme l'ensemble de ce rêve d'ailleurs !

_Arrête avec ça !,_ s'auto-flagella-t-elle mentalement une fois de plus.

Reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions, elle poursuivit d'une voix qu'elle voulait la plus neutre et dégagée possible :

« Aïolia m'a dit qu'il avait été arrêté par Milo et laissé aux soins de Shaka de la Vierge pour son châtiment.

— Il est mort ? »

Une pause.

« Non. Milo ne t'a rien dit ? »

Le blond secoua la tête. « Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'aborder ce sujet, confessa-t-il d'un ton moins assuré, enfin le semblait-il à Shina.

— Par les temps qui courent, Athéna ne peut pas se permettre de perdre un combattant, et puis, apparemment il aurait reconnu son crime. Mais comme il n'a pas fait honneur à son rang, les chevaliers d'or ont décidé qu'il devait reconquérir son armure et il a été renvoyé dans son camp d'entraînement. S'il mérite de revenir parmi nous, l'armure lui reviendra, dans le cas contraire, il mourra.

— C'est probablement ce qu'il y a de plus juste.

— Oui. Probablement. »

Et à nouveau le silence troublant si caractéristique de ce lieu s'immisça entre eux, silence tout relatif pourtant : le feu crépitait, le bois de la structure de l'isba craquait par intermittence, le vent sifflait discrètement.

Tout était calme. Apaisant. Comme toujours. Comme toujours ?

« Combien de temps allez-vous rester ici, Milo et toi ? »

Même la voix de Hyôga. Elle aimait ça.

« Je ne sais pas. Il va falloir que tu demandes à Milo. »

_Milo…_

Hyôga se demandait bien comment il allait pouvoir aborder un quelconque sujet avec lui sans déclencher les foudres du Scorpion…Il lui avait paru tellement à fleur de peau derrière une irascibilité qui ne cachait pas complètement au Cygne une sourde tristesse palpable. Ce Milo-là était si différent du Milo du Sanctuaire, à son écoute, toujours prêt à l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Comment ne pas le braquer ou le heurter davantage ?

Une bûche s'effondra, attisant l'âtre et redirigeant ses pensées vers la femme juste à sa droite. Avec le tisonnier, le Russe remua les braises. Une façon comme une autre de s'empêcher de la dévisager trop directement, de porter son attention sur autre chose que sa présence captivante**. **

« J'espère qu'il ne va pas y avoir de tempête », maugréa tout à coup l'Ophiuchus.

Le Cygne se raidit immédiatement, intrigué par cette remarque légèrement inquiète, comme sortie de nulle part et qui pourtant ravivait tant de souvenirs… de cette époque… avec elle. Ses sourcils blonds se froncèrent, masqués par le bandage qui recouvrait une partie de son visage.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

Rien ne laissait ne laissait supposer qu'une tempête allait se lever. Était-ce délibéré de la part de Shina ? Mais comment cela pourrait-il l'être ? Pour cela il aurait fallu que l'épisode de la fuite de l'Italienne ce soir où les éléments s'étaient déchaînés soit réel. Or ça ne l'était _que_ dans son esprit à lui !

« Dans un coin comme ici, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ça arrive sans prévenir. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour deviner l'air renfrogné de son hôte.

« Qu'une simple brise se transforme en véritable blizzard, pour l'instant d'après », elle marqua un temps d'hésitation avant de reprendre plus bas, comme pour elle-même, « se faire aussi douce qu'une caresse. »

Hyôga tiqua sur cette dernière phrase. N'était-ce pas ce qu'_il_ lui avait répondu ?

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet, se contenta-t-il de répliquer, sans que son trouble ne soit perceptible.

— Tant mieux, je détesterais devoir rester enfermée ici pendant des jours à ne rien faire. Je suis sûre que je deviendrais folle. »

Le Cygne la dévisagea quelques instants, à nouveau interpellé par sa réponse.

« Tu n'aimes pas être enfermée.

— J'aime ma liberté.

— Tu n'es pas prisonnière ici. »

Lentement, l'Ophiuchus se pencha en avant, comme pour se rapprocher de lui, le visage délibérément tourné dans sa direction, tel un animal qui l'observerait avec attention. Le Cygne se crispa imperceptiblement. Le feu gronda à cet instant précis, une gerbe de flammèches tournoya, augmentant la luminosité du foyer et la chaleur qu'il délivrait. Les mèches absinthe accompagnèrent son mouvement, attirant le regard du Russe sur les arabesques brunes autour de ses yeux. Tellement fascinantes. Presque mouvantes, comme se tordant sous le reflet des flammes. Shina était telle qu'il l'avait toujours vue, telle qu'il l'avait toujours su.

Hyôga ne montra rien de la tension qui montait en lui à ce soudain changement d'attitude de l'Italienne. Et pourtant… son cœur avait accéléré ses battements, sa bouche s'était asséchée, les muscles de son corps s'étaient tendus.

Que se passait-il ? Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, le Slave venait de délibérément répéter les paroles qu'il lui avait dites dans son rêve et qui avaient déclenché l'épisode de guerre froide entre eux, juste avant la crise de folie et la fuite de l'Italienne. Pourquoi ? Sans doute pour faire taire l'espoir insensé qui venait d'exploser en lui. Parce que c'était tout bonnement impossible. Tout n'était qu'un rêve. Son rêve. Alors _pourquoi_ Shina semblait-elle y réagir ? Se rappelait-elle de quelque chose ?

La tension était palpable. La jeune femme ne répondait toujours pas, et les secondes qui s'égrenaient lui semblaient être une éternité. Cependant, rien ne trahissait ni son impatience à l'espérer réagir, ni sa fébrilité à la voir si concentrée sur sa personne, à la voir si physiquement proche de lui.

Finalement, il n'y tint plus et, troublé par cet étonnant jeu du chat et de la souris, il reprit la parole : « Mais je ne saurais trop te conseiller de ne pas t'éloigner de l'isba.

— Tu as peur que je me perde ? »

_Que tu te perdes ? Non. De te perdre à nouveau ?_

« Bien sûr que non. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, le blond en veine de paroles mais surtout heureux de pouvoir discuter avec elle de façon presque naturelle, poursuivit : « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire demain ?

— Pourquoi, tu as l'intention de me faire une visite guidée des lieux ? Non merci. Les déserts blancs ne m'intéressent pas. »

_Les déserts blancs…_ Elle disait toujours ça.

« Et un entraînement ?, tenta-t-il. Je présume que tu n'es pas du genre à rester inactive, même pour un court laps de temps.

— Tu as pitié de moi ? Je sais très bien m'occuper de moi toute seule.

— Tu ne seras pas désavantagée parce que nous sommes en Sibérie », la provoqua-t-il.

Il voulait se battre avec elle. Pour voir. Pour comparer aussi, même s'il se doutait du résultat. La seule et unique fois où ils avaient réellement combattu l'un contre l'autre remontait à longtemps, à l'époque où Saori avait été enlevée par Jamian du Corbeau. Shina n'avait fait qu'une bouchée de Shun et lui, et il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle remporte le combat.

« Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi. »

Elle le jaugea un instant avant de poursuivre d'un ton presque taquin.

« Tu n'as pas peur de te faire amocher, c'est courageux de ta part. Si tu y tiens tant que ça, je me ferai un plaisir de te faire ravaler ton assurance, Cygnus. »

Hyôga esquissa un sourire qui n'échappa pas à Shina, qui y répondit largement à l'abri de son masque.

Milo ne dormait pas. Il remua un peu et remonta davantage les couvertures sur ses épaules. Sur le mur en face de lui, il pouvait discerner l'ombre que son corps allongé sur le lit projetait contre les rondins de bois. La lumière issue de la cheminée dans son dos la faisait chanceler légèrement. Une vision hypnotique, apaisante. Maigre réconfort. Son cœur était lourd. Il se sentait si misérable, allongé tout seul dans ce lit, tandis que les deux autres chevaliers discutaient tranquillement sans qu'il parvienne à entendre ce qu'ils se disaient réellement. Pas que cela l'intéressât vraiment. C'était une bonne chose que ces deux-là s'accordent un minimum, il ne se sentait pas devoir jouer les arbitres entre eux.

Il resta dans cette position un moment à les écouter discuter, le regard dans le vide, avec un pincement au cœur. Malheureusement, il n'oubliait pas _où_ il était. Chez Camus… Leur ancien chez eux. Son pouce caressait doucement le sommier du lit, c'était un geste réconfortant sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il avait pris l'habitude à l'époque de jouer avec les longues mèches océanes qui coulaient sur les draps. Il n'oubliait pas non plus la raison pour laquelle il était là. Par intermittence, un regard sombre et profond se superposait dans son esprit à celui clair et limpide de son hôte. Il ne pouvait oublier la douleur dans son ventre qui lui rappelait son abandon.

Des chuchotements se firent entendre pour tout à coup s'arrêter, puis un bruit de pas se rapprocha dans son dos. Une ombre qui découpait une silhouette élancée et athlétique s'imposa sur le mur en face de lui. Ce n'était pas celle de Camus. Il la vit se mouvoir, en silence, avant de sentir le matelas s'affaisser derrière lui, d'entendre les draps se froncer.

Il n'était plus tout seul dans ce lit.

Il se sentait encore plus mal.

Ses paupières se fermèrent pour masquer **s**es turquoises résignées et infiniment tristes.

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

_NDA : pour ceux qui chercheraient, éventuellement, les passages évoqués dans ce chapitre concernant les interactions Hyôga/Shina, ils se trouvent dans les chapitres IV, V et XII. Qui ne sont pas encore bétalectés, donc attention à vos yeux^^._

_Merci de m'avoir lue. J'espère que vous avez aimé._

_Biz, Niacy^^._


End file.
